Un Mundo Particular
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Que pasaria si el mundo que tu conocias cambia de repente sin previo aviso? Que pasa si ese cambio te da habilidades con las que alguna vez solo pudiste soñar...(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Historia espero la difruten :3**

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 1

" _Todo es diferente"_

Algun vez pensaste el como seria tu vida si tuvieras algún poder?

De seguro seria como en la historietas, te vuelves poderoso, eres Heroe o villano cosas por el estilo, no lo niego , yo también e soñado con eso, alguna veces deseaba poder volar o ser ultra veloz o mi favorito el hablar con los animales, seria genial jejeje

Yo? Soy una chica común y corriente tengo amigas, mi padre y mi madre viven conmigo y curso la preparatoria en la academia Otonokizaka, es una escuela muy tranquila donde todas son personas muy amables al igual que los profesores,Es genial

Hoy es sábado y estoy paseando por la calle, el dia es soleado y el aire es sumamente fresco por lo que es muy comodo el disfrutarlo

~ _Hay un asalto en el banco de la avenida 10, solicitamos refuerzos~_ Hablaba una voz en mi oídos gracias a que tenia puestos mis audífonos que estaban conectados a mi celular, Bueno esa era mi señal para que el sábado dejara de ser aburrido

Me puse de pie sobre el autobús que avanzaba, en el cual había estado sentada apreciando la ciudad y sus alrededores por la ultima media hora, pero ya había trabajo por lo que tenia que irme, al observar donde estaba, me dispuse a irme no sin antes ponerme el gorro que de mi chamarra la cual era naranja completamente con bordeados negros en la orillas, para cubrir completamente mi corta cabellera pelinaranja, mientras al mismo tiempo ocultaba mi mirada

Ya lista di un gran salto del camión a una altura extremadamente alta con dirección a un edificio de por los menos 20 pisos, después de saltar me aferre con una mano de un borde mientras apoyaba mi pie contra la pared de dicho edificio, mientras con la mirada buscaba con la vista las calles donde se vieran distubios, al principio no vi nada fuera de lo normal pero luego vi un gran numero de policías dirigiéndose a la calle 10 donde se había informado que había un asalto

-Vaya se ve que tienen problemas, creo que en esta ocasión necesitan una pequeña ayuda nya- dije mientras seguía observando la cantidad increíble de policías que pasaban por lo que solo decidi que debería ponerme en marcha

Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora y me dedico a ayudar a la gente en esta ciudad

.

.

.

-SI LLEGAN A PONER UN PIE DENTRO LE VOLAREMOS LA CABEZA A ESTAS PERSONAS,ENTEDIERON!- gritaba uno de los agresores desde el interior del banco, supongo que el robo no salio como esperaban por lo que tuvieron que tomar rehenes a las personas de adentro

La situación consistía en 5 agresores por lo olores que emanaban todos ellos con armas automáticas y 2 de esos 5 tambien llevaban una pistola la cual parecía como reserva, estos 5 llevaban mascaras de diferentes cosas,Mono,Payaso,Raton,Demonio y por ultimo un gato….Ok lo dire, me siento muy ofendida por ese ultimo.

2 de los agresores se encontraban dentro de la bóveda supongo que vaciándola,mientras que el tercero vigilaba a los rehenes en la gerencia o en las oficinas lejos de la entrada y los otros 2 estaban atentos a las puertas para asegurarse que nadie entrara o saliera…Era una situación complicada lo dire pero no era la gran cosa

-YA OYERON NADIE ENTRA HASTA QUE SE DE LA ORDEN- Gritaba el capitán a cargo de la policía

Yo solo observaba la situación desde un edificio de 2 pisos que se hallaba justo enfrente del banco, era momento de que yo interviniera, a este paso iban a ejecutar a toda esa gente, como lo sabia? Los agresores olian a miedo y el miedo puede llegar a hacernos cometer una estupidez, como distinguia a los agresores de las victimas? solo por el olor de hule que contenia sus mascaras, mi olfato era muy certero y diría que único.

-Señor no tenemos forma de pasar- hablaba uno de los hombres al capitán de la policía

-Mientras encontramos una forma, nadie pasar….-

-NIÑA QUE HACES?! NO PUEDES PASAR AHÍ- me gritaba un oficial mientras estaba justo enfrente de la puerta

-En que momento esa niña llego ahí?!- preguntaba alarmado el jefe de la policía

En ese momento ignorando todo reclamo o advertencia de que me alejara entre como si de mi casa se tratara, tenia mis manos en mi bolsillo mientras caminaba lentamente por el banco hasta que una voz me detuvo

-ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!- decia uno de los agresores mientras me miraba estupefacto

Yo solo sonreí tiernamente –Solo buscaba el baño nya~-

-El baño?!, murmuraba el hombre con una cara estupefacta –No juegues con nostros pequeña!-

Los 2 hombres salieron de su escondite donde vigilaban la puerta para ponerse justo enfrente de mi aun con sus armas en mano, tengo que decirlo, mientras yo solo mido 1.55 ellos fácilmente median 1.90, eran bastantes altos

Uno de ellos se inclino para quedar con su mirada arriba de mi, intentando intimidarme o asustarme era el de la mascara de gato, lo admito si esto hubiera pasado hace unos meses estaría probablemente temiendo por mi vida, pero ahora…..la verdad no tenia ni una pizca de miedo en mi organismo

-Entonces pareces ser una niña muy estúpida, A si que, que te parece morir de una vez eh?- me decia en un tono burlon y al mismo tiempo intentando de nueva cuenta asustarme mientras su compañero solo se reia ante el comentario

-…-

-Ah? Te orinaste de miedo y ya no puedes hablar?- decia ahora el de la mascara de payaso-

-Nop, simplemente pensaba con quien de ustedes debería empezar, y como tu me desagradas por tener una mascara de gato con esa actitud empezare contigo nya~- dije mientras por fin alzaba la mirada dejando ver mi ojos de color amarillo y mi cabellera pelinaranja debajo de la capucha

-Que acabas de decir? Pequeña mocos..- no alcanzo a terminar por que un golpe se impacto en su rostro mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros atrás, mientras su compañero veía tal acto para reaccionar de inmediato

-QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREES?!- grito mientras me apuntaba con su arma listo para abrir fuego

-Muy lento nya~- dije mientras ya me encontraba a su lado para arremeter con un rodillazo en su estomago dejándolo rápidamente inconciente

-Bien 2 menos faltan 3 nya- Decia mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente buscando a los agresores faltantes

Camine por unos minutos, el banco era gigantesco hasta que por fin vi con la mirada a un agresor que solo apuntaba su arma hacia unos civiles que se encontraban con las manos atrás de la cabeza y estaba tirados en el suelo.

-Disculpa~- grite para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia

-Tu….COMO ENTRASTE?!- pregunto histérico después de haberme visto

-Tus compañeros fueron muy amables y me dejaron pasar, o por cierto creo que ellos fueron a dormir un momento nya- le conteste de manera sencilla

-COMO QUE TE DEJARON PASAR?- preguntaba aun con rudeza en su voz pero al mismo tiempo con una cara de confusión

-Como te dije me dejaron pasar- le respondi elevando los hombros como si de algo insignificante se tratara –Bueno Bueno te dire la verdad, solo los golpee hasta dejarlo inconscientes-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Una niñita como tu? JAJAJAJAJA- decia burlonamente

-Quieres probar?- en ese momento el hombre dejo de reir para mirarme con una sonrisa muy confiada que se podría ver incluso atrás de la mascara

El hombre de acerco lentamente guardando su pistola en la funda de su cintura

-Bien niñita, pero no me culpes si te llego a matar de tantos golpes- me decia llegando a estar enfrente de mi.

-Me parece bien- en cuanto termine esa oración el hombre lanzo un golpe a toda velocidad por lo que me limite a solo mover mi cabeza, mis reflejos eran tan buenos que en ese tiempo por lo menos lo hubiera podido golpear 7 veces

El siguió dando golpes los cuales parecían ir dirijidos al aire ya que ninguno lograba conectar conmigo

-Demonios!,demonios!,demonios! deja de moverte de una vez!- el hombre se había desesperado por lo cual se lanzo de completo hacia mi para intentar derribarme, yo solo me movi unos pasos, los cuales eran demasiado veloces para quedar justo atrás de el mientras aun seguía en el aire,

El hombre solo volteo, mientras seguía cayendo, el como la chica pelinaranja que hace menos de 1 segundo estaba delante de ella ahora se encontraba justo detrás de el

Por mi parte solo lo tome de la parte del cuello de su camisa, por la parte trasera de esta para arrojarlo directamente contra la pared

El hombre quedo inconsiente después del impacto y termino cayendo al suelo de una altura de no mas de metro y medio

Ahora dirigi mi vista hacia los rehenes que habían visto todo de pies a cabeza, ello me miraban asombrados y algunos con miedo

-Muy bien! Todos los que hayan decidido que hoy no es el mejor dia para venir al banco deberían salir! Nya~- les dije a las 15 personas que encontraban justo mirándome

Al decir esto todos empezaron a salir rápidamente sin mirar atrás o aunque sea verme, entre la multitud vi a alguien que llamo mucho mi atención era una mujer por lo menos de unos 40 años la cual era de pelo negro largo y llevaba sus pelo atado en 2 coletas bajas….La señora Koizumi, la madre de mi mejor amiga…

Ahora si sentía Rabia una gran Rabia, el poner a una mujer que fácilmente podría considerar como una segunda madre para mi? Eso me hacia enoja, Basta de juegos, acabare con esto rápidamente

.

.

.

.

-Hija enserio donde te hiciste esta cortada?- preguntaba una mujer castaña mientras vendaba mi brazo el cual tenia una gran cortada cerca del hombro

-NYA! , Eso duele, además me la hice jugando en la ciudad- No podia contarle que me había cortado por accidente un hombre que se había estado escondiendo en el banco, y al verme lo único que hizo fue lanzar una navaja el cual rozo mi brazo gracias a que me sorprendio, no lo culpo estaba asustado pero enserio me lo tenia que lanzar?, podia tener buenos reflejos pero no significa que deje de ser despitada jeje

-Por cierto hija supiste que la madre de Hanayo estuvo en el asalto de hoy en el banco?- Que si lo sabia? La vi

-Enserio?!-pregunte con sorpresa fingida, al menos después de tantas mentiras que he dicho desde que me sucedió esto, ya podia fingir sin que lo notaran-Y esta bien?!-

-Si hija, tranquila, dice que una persona los salvo pero que no era un policía-

-Ya veo, m-menos mal que esta bien nya- dije con un poco de nerviosismo pues solo llevaba una capucha, no era muy difícil ver mi cara pero lo que me preocupaba es que hubiera notado que se trataba de mi por mi mal habito linguistico

-Bien hija, ya esta, me ire a dormir, tu padre ya esta en la habitación asi que por que no haces lo mismo?- comentaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirijia a la puerta

-C-claro nya- conteste para que ella saliera y cerrara la puerta con ello

Yo solo me recosté en mi cama, hoy había sido un dia un tanto agotador, no era lo peor que me había tocado vivir pero sigue siendo bastante fuerte

-Es agotador tener estas habilidade Nya~- decia quejándome para mi misma

El como consegui los poderes? Fue hace 5 meses, un acelerador de partículas se iba a activar por primera vez en japon, era increíble y lo mejor de todo es que era aquí en Akibahara, En ese entonces el acelerador de partículas era algo que no entendia ni me importaba en lo mas minimo es mas, a la persona que le importaba era a una gran amiga de la secundaria, su nombre era Yui Suzuki, era una tipo de genio y una gran amiga de Kayocchin y mia.

Kayocchin es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeñas, ella es una persona tierna y amable además de una gran compañera en todos los aspectos, pero volviendo al tema principal todo paso algo como esto

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

El dia de la apertura del acelerador de partículas había llegado, nosotras 3 habiamos llegado al lugar,era un gran edificio

-En menos de 10 minutos el acelerador será encendido! No les emociona?- decia Yui mientras saltaba de felicidad y nos miraba

-S-si claro que nos emociona- decia Kayocchin nerviosa pues ni ella sabia de que se trataba aquello

-Se ve interesante nya- dije mientras posicionaba mis manos atrás de mi cabeza para recargarla

-Esto será genial! Después de varias generaciones de solo haberlo soñado por fin se hara realidad!- ante la emoción de Yui la cual era parecida a la de Hanayo con el arroz o la mia con el ramen, nosotras solo reimos nerviosamente

Despues de unos minutos de haber estado platicando de cosas al azar por fin se oyo una bocina

-ATENCION EL ACELERADOR ESTA A PUNTO DE SER ENCENDIDO, INICIANDO CUENTA REGRESIVA!- se escuchaba una voz robotica mientras la gente empezaba a poner atencion hacia el edificio

-10!-

-Esto será genial- decia Yui emocionada

-9!-

-S-seguro lo será Yui-chan- contestaba Hanayo justo después e ella

-5!-

De pronto todo se empezó a poner mal, muy mal….el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente mientras la cuenta regresiva aun seguía

-Al….Algo va mal chicas- susurro Yui con los ojos llenos de temor

NO SABIA QUE ERA ESA COSA PERO SABIA QUE SI EN ALGUN MOMENTO ALGO EMPIEZA A PROVOCAR UN TEMBLOR NO ES MUY BUENA SEÑAL QUE DIGAMOS

-Kayocchin!,Yui-chan! tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!-Grite a todo pulmón mientras las 2 asintieron y empezamos a correr lo mas rápido que nuestras piernas daban, junto con toda la demás gente que se encontraba en el lugar

-4!-

Demonios, debemos salir lo mas rápido que podamos, de pronto oi un gran golpe.

-Kyaa!- grito yui desde atrás de mi y de Hanayo, al voltearme me di cuenta que ella se había tropezado y había caído, aun nos encontrábamos cerca del lugar, teníamos que refugiarnos y ella estaba justamente en la calle que dirijia hacia aquel edificio

-3!-

-Kayocchin! Sigue! Yo voy por Yui-chan- grite por lo que la castaña dudo un momento –LARGATE! KAYOCCHIN! Te alcanzare en un momento- le grite a todo pulmón mientras empezaba a correr al lado contrario intentando llegar a donde estaba Yui-chan, por su lado Kayocchin me obedecio y siguió no sin antes decirme " _Te espero porfavor llega"_

-Rin-chan!- gritaba la chica pelinegra que se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo pidiendo socorro con lo ojos y alzando la mano en señal de ayuda

-2!-

Intentaba correr a lo mas que podia pero simplemente había estábamos a una gran distancia, quería lograrlo pero por mas que lo pensaba sabia que no pasaría.

-Yui-chan!- Grite a todo pulmón mientras alzaba su mano para alcanzar la suya

-1!- estaba justo a unos centímetros de alcanzar su mano, pero lo inevitable ocurrio

-ACELERADOR DE PARTICULAS ENCENDIDO!-

Despues de haber dicho eso una corriente parecida a aire pero con pequeñas partículas rojas y amarillas se acercaron a una velocidad inimaginable

Justo a unos centímetros de mi amiga dicha corriente la había alcanzado haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a desintegrarse rápidamente mientras oi

-Rin-chan!, No quiero mori…..- no alcanzo a terminar la oración pues ya había desaparecido por completo mientras que por mi parte dichas partículas me golpearon milisegundos después de aquello lanzándome a bastante lejos y dejándome con graves quemaduras, inconciente y con varios golpes.

.

.

.

.

- _Rin-chan!, No quiero morir-_

Me levante de golpe de la cama…..donde me encontraba? Todo era blanco hasta que por fin recupere la vista y me encontre con que estaba en una cama….una cama de hospital mientras tenia varios tuvos conectados a mis brazos.

No había sido un sueño …..Enrealidad paso…perdimos a Yui….

Empece a llorar silenciosamente en mi habitación mientras me encontraba sentada, la impotencia de haberla perdido por que no fui lo suficientemente rápida

De pronto sentí como había alguien justo en la puerta de mi habitación…pero como lo sabia? No la podia ver…que es lo que pasa?

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña que traia un ramo de flores pero que se quedo completamente boquiabierta al ver que me encontraba sentada en mi cama

-RIN-CHAN!- grito para abalanzarce a abrazarme

-Kayocchin…..Que le paso a Yui?- para mi la respuesta era clara pero por alguna razón tenia la esperanza que ella me diera una respuesta clara

Ella solo se separo del abrazo para verme con unos ojos llorosos –N-No e-encontraron a Yui-chan….- dijo débilmente

-Ya veo- dije débilmente –Y que me paso a mi?

-Tuviste quemaduras muy graves en tu cuerpo y varios golpes, estuviste dormida por 10 dias- al escuchar esa noticia no pude hacer nada mas que sorprenderme.

-…10 Dias?...- revise mi cuerpo manos,piernas, incluso revise mi rostro…Nada, ni rastros de quemaduras ni golpes…que yo supiera las quemaduras si son graves dejan marcas permanentes….por que no tengo ni rastro de ellas

-Kayocchin por que no tengo quemaduras?...-

-Los doctores no lo saben…las sanaste de una manera milagrosa…- No lo podia creer acaso esto podia ser aunque sea posible?, pero eso es lo de menos…perdi a una valiosa amiga…..una que jamas volverá

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Por fin era lunes, el domingo había sido un dia muy tranquilo no hubo ni un incidente

Kayocchin y yo nos encontrábamos por un parque platicando justo después de salir de clases, por cierto no les conte como descubri mis poderes verdad? Mmmm eso será una historia para otro dia

Solo se que desde ese dia mi mundo cambio se volvió mas….

-SEÑORITA CUIDADO- gritaba un niño

Un balón se aproximaba a mis espaldas por lo que yo solo lo detuve poniendo mi mano tras mi cabeza para parar el impacto sin ni siquiera voltearme

Los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquel acto que hice, por lo que me acerque a ellos con el balón en mis manos para inclinarme y decirles

-Tenga mas cuidado si?- con una gran sonrisa y entregándoles su balon

-Claro señorita, luego debería venir y enseñarnos como hacer eso!- decían los niños animados

-Jejejeje si tal vez luego nya- les dije mientras ellos se despedían para seguir jugando

-Tus reflejos son increíbles Rin-chan- decia Kayocchin mientras llamaba mi atención

-Si jejeje, vamos por arroz, quieres nya?- pregunte animadamente a lo que ella solo asintió con rapidez y estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos

Asi nos pusimos en marcha mientras yo aun pensaba en lo anterior

" _Mi mundo se volvio bastante particular"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y esto es lo que pasa cuando piensas en que fic escribir hoy y estas leyendo comics nwn**

 **Lo del acelerador de particulas si has leido algo de Dc deberian saber que fue el accidente que provoco que varias personas consiguieran poderes**

 **Espero les guste, Probablemente subire otro cap mañana :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" _No soy la única?"_

-Muy bien asi que excusa pondrás hoy Hoshizora, es la quinta vez en el mes que no entregas tus deberes y los que entregas son muy incompletos- reclamaba la maestra muy molesta

-Pues sobre mis deberes vera…- No le podia decir que estuve atrapando a unos criminales que querían asaltar a una pareja indefensa en una calle de mala fama –Pues no encontre mi mochila nya~-

-En todo el dia de ayer?- yo solo asentí a la pregunta mientras ella suspiraba cansada –Hoshizora si sigues a este paso reprobaras el año y apenas llevamos 4 meses en clases-

Era cierto, me dedicaba a ayudar lo mas que podia pero seguía siendo una estudiante…debía pensar un poco en mi futuro y VAYA que debo estar mal para que yo pensara eso

-Te dare una tutora, tus primeros exámenes están por el suelo, alguien en especifico que quieras?- a mi mente solo vino mi amiga castaña de anteojos

-Kayocchin….perdon Hanayo- dije con una sonrisa

-Bien, ve a avisarle, la tutoria será todos los días apartir de hoy-

Despues de esa pequeña discusión con la maestra Sali del salón de maestros

.

.

.

Era hora de clases por lo que los pasillos parecían fantasmas, yo solo caminaba tranquilamente mientras lleguaba a un pasillo con muchas ventanas al costado derecho, los salones de los lados estaban completamente vacios, eran los que se usarían en caso de tuviéramos mas estudiantes pero eramos pocos por lo que era fácil deducir que debía haber aulas desocupadas

-Por que la escuela es tan grande nya- me quejaba para mi misma por el tener que caminar tanto desde un lugar a otro….llegaba a ser una tanto fastidioso

-Asi que eres tu eh?- De pronto se oyo una voz a mis espaldas, pero…Como? No la había visto, escuchado ni oído

Al voltearme esperaba encontrarme con una chica con uniforme o algo por el estilo pero lo que vi, rompió por completo cualquier idea que hubiera tenido hace un momento

La chica que se encontraba a mis espaldas Tenia una mascara de cuarzo blanca con pintura azul que simulaba las características de un animal que desconozco cubriendo su rostro por el cual no podia verlo, vestia un pantalón gris con unas botas negras, en el pecho tenia una camisa gris al igual que el pantalón pero con un tipo de peto sobre esta y una hombrera en hombro izquierdo, en los manos tenia guantes color negro y un poco arriba de ellos tenia unas guardias de metal en cada brazo, además de un largo pelo negro suelto

-Te veo y no pareces tan especial como dicen las otras- decia recargándose en una de las paredes del pasillo

-Oye Hallowen todavía no llega nya- le decia en un tono burlon, pero al mismo tiempo tenia todos mis sentidos alerta, como era posible que no la hubiera detectado?

-Ademas de que te ves común y corriente… eres muy descuidada sabes?- dijo en un tono duro –Si no fuera por nosotras te hubieran encontrado hace meses-

-De que estas hablando? Nya- conteste dejando un poco de lado mis burlas

-Deja de hacerte la inocente, me irritas…además esa actitud burlesca que tienes contra tus rivales me molesta, te crees tan superior a ellos que en cierto momento te divierte, detestable- decia en tono duro, agresivo y hostil

Sabia quien era? Como lo sabia, además las nosotras….Quien es esta chica? –L-Lo siento c-creo que te equivocaste de persona nya- respondi para darle una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tch- la pelinegra por fin se puso de pie completamente separándose de la pared la cual hace un momento se hallaba recargada –No me vengas con estupideces, tu eres Rin Hoshizora-

-E-Enserio te equivoc…- No pude hablar por que la pelinegra puso la palma de su mano por completo en mi rostro para empezar a empujarme hacia la ventana, tengo que admitirlo la pelinegra era bastante fuerte para poder arrastrarme de ese modo, además otra vez fue capaz de moverse sin que la pudiera detectar

Justo cuando íbamos a impactar contra la ventana para romperla y caer por el tercer piso…paso algo muy pero muy raro

Estamos justo a fuera de la escuela aun a una altura de 3 pisos, pero habíamos salido y la ventana seguía entera…... como era posible?

La pelinegra aun en el aire me solto para enseguida meter su mano en una bolsa que tenia en la parte de la trasera de la cintura y saco lo que parecía 3 agujas afiladas, las cuales me lanzo de inmediato.

Por mi parte empece a ver como las agujas se acercaban a una velocidad extremadamente lenta, obviamente para mi por lo que empece a tomarlas una por una

Por fin había caído al suelo de pie, alce la mirada para encontrar a la pelinegra pero no la vi por ningún lugar

Empece a buscarla desesperadamente… no podia verla, ni escucharla menos olerla, que estaba pasando, como hizo eso?

-De nuevo muy lenta- se oyo una voz en mi espalda, de inmediato la reconoci y lance un golpe hacia atrás con la intención de impactarla, pero cuando el golpe llego….no había nadie

De nueva cuenta estaba en la misma situación… buscándola pero con el mismo resultado

-No quiero hacerte daño por favor para esto!- grite mientras a mi alrededor no había nada o nadie mas que el terreno arenoso y unos pocos arboles a lo lejos

Sin previo aviso sentí una mano en mi hombro y luego estaba en el suelo…Pero de la azotea? Como podia ser posible que de estar de pie en el patio trasero de pronto me encontrara en el suelo de la azotea

-Tu hacerme daño? No me hagas reir novata- de nuevo esa voz que la verdad ya me estaba empezando a molestar

Me levante de un salto para buscar a mi alrededor como las ultimas veces pero esta vez por fin había resultado, la pelinegra estaba parada a unos 4 metros de mi mientras giraba un kunai en su dedo índice.

Sabia que ella no se detendría eso me lo había dejado muy en claro con las ultimas cosas que había hecho por lo que yo tendría que detenerla, de inmediato me movi a una velocidad descomunal con la intención de dar un golpe directamente al estomago, de no ser por una cosa

-Eres rápida eh?- se escuchaba de nuevo a mis espaldas mientras yo solo abria los ojos como platos aun mirando al lugar donde se supone que debería estar…..deberia de estar enfrente de mi pero estaba a mis espaldas

-Oye piensa rápido- dijo mientras me lanzaba un par de kunais, era fácil atraparlos, por que los lanza si sabe que los atrapare…..bien por esta vez esquivare

Me hice a un lado dejando pasar las dichas armas a solo unos centímetros de donde estaba

-la lenta eres tu- le dije formando una sonrisa triunfadora

-Nop- de pronto sentí un inmenso dolor en mi espalda por lo que cai de rodillas sobre el piso, se sentía caliente y al mismo tiempo como algo atravesaba mi piel, los kunais que previamente había esquivado se encontraban incrustados en mi espalda, la pelinegra se acerco a mi con pasos despreocupados y lentos para luego agacharse para quedar a mi altura –La lenta eres tu~- dijo en tono burlesco

-No se porque aquellas 2 te ponen tanto interés, mírate, tanto potencial en tu Skill y tu no tienes ni la mas minima idea de como usarlo apropiadamente- decia aun con tono calmado –Pero bueno no todo en esta vida es perfecto- agrego mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la espalda

"Skill?"

-Q-quien eres y que eres?- pregunte con un tono de dolor ya que el dolor que se unicaba en mi espalda era inmenso

-La primera pregunta no la puedo responder…aun y la segunda pregunta…..Soy como tu- decia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una orilla de la azotea

-C-como que eres como yo?!- alcance a decir entre quejidos

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a la orilla de la azotea, para solo voltear a verme

-No eres la única que cambio esa noche- ante aquel comentario solo pude abrir los ojos aun mirando al suelo por el dolor

Cuando alce la mirada para preguntar algo mas aquella chica había desaparecido

Demonios!, acaso era posible lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en estos momentos?

-AGH!- deje salir un quejido mientras con mi mano derecha retiraba los 2 Kunais de mi espalda

-Genial….mi uniforme esta arruinado por sangre y tengo 2 heridas en la espalda, este dia puede ir mejor?- exclamaba para mi misma mientras me sentaba recargando la espalda contra el muro que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de la azotea

" _Quien esa chica?"_

Un sinfín de pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza en este momento respecto a la pelinegra y lo que había dicho hace apenas unos minutos, pero 2 en especifico eran muy sobresalientes

-Esa chica me las va a pagar cuando la vuelva a ver Nya!- y después el pensamiento mas importante de todos… -Cuanto durare en curar estas heridas?- decia con los ojos llorosos y un pequeño puchero de gatuno

.

.

.

.

" _Muy bien, ocupo comprar Agua carbonatada con limón para la sangre nya"_

-Rin-chan!- decia mi amiga a mi lado llamando mi atención

Yo solo voltee hacia todos los lados antes de percatarme que Kayocchin era la que me había hablado

-Rin-chan te encuentras bien? Has estado distraida todo el dia-

-Bueno….. algunas cosas pasaron nya- respondia poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa

-Deberias seguir estudiando, a este paso vas a reprobar el año, acaso ya no quieres que sigamos asistiendo a clases juntas?- me regañaba aunque a la vez se veía muy herida

-Claro que quiero nya-

-No lo parece… Se que nunca has sido buena con los estudios pero antes aunque sea parecía que lo intentabas, ahora parece que tienes la mente muy ocupada para la escuela y para todos a tu alrededor….Incluso para mi- decia en tono decaído y con los ojos a punto de llorar

Me sentía horrible ver a Kayocchin de esa forma….pero era cierto me e estado metiendo tanto en mis asuntos desde que tengo estas habilidades que la e dejado completamente de lado, ya no salimos y ya casi nunca hablamos después de la escuela

-Sigues sufriendo por lo que le paso a Yui?- me dijo en tono….enojado?

-A que viene el tema de Yui a la conversación?!- pregunte bastante molesta, crei que ella se asustaría o algo pero para mi sorpresa estaba molesta al igual que yo

-A que viene?! Desde que ella se fue te has distanciado de mi! – me grito poniéndose de pie

-Yui no es la razón por la cual pasa lo que pasa asi que deja de meterla!-le devolví el grito poniéndome de pie y quedando justo frente a ella igual de molesta

-Dejamos de hablar 2 meses desde ese dia y me diras que no fue por eso?!-

-Ella era mi amiga, claro que tenia derecho a estar deprimida!-

-Ojala jamas la hubiéramos conocido y asi todo seria como antes solo las dos!-

Ante aquel comentario solo me quede viendo fijamente con a Kayocchin la cual solo se había tapado la boca después de haber dicho lo anterior

-R-Rin-chan yo no quería…..- decia aun con sus manos cerca de su rostro

-Me largo- dije mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas en mi mochila para luego colgármela en el hombro

-R-Rin-chan- murmuro mientras Sali de la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás mia…como podia ser posible que la Hanayo que conozco jamas diría algo tan horrible

Supongo que lo que dijo aquella pelinegra es lo de lo mas cierto " _No soy la única que cambio esa noche"_

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostada en mi cama mientras, solo repasaba lentamente todo lo que había pasado en el dia

Una chica me ataca? Listo, mi mejor amiga me ataco peor que la pelinegra? Listo, ahora solo falta que un tejon rabioso me muerda para completar la lista de hoy

-Como puede decir que me aleje de ella esos 2 meses? Solo trataba de protegerla…-

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Entonces se siente completamente bien señorita Hoshizora?- preguntaba un doctor mientras observaba mis extremidades para asegurarse que ninguna tenia defectos por las lesiones que tuve

-Si nya- mentia, no me sentía bien…Me sentía de maravilla! Mi cuerpo se sentía mas vivo que nunca

-Entonces supongo que este es su ultimo dia aquí, espero no volver a verla en una situación de este tipo- el hombre de pelo rojizo era muy amable y agradable,tenia alrededor de 40 años supongo, me había hecho una gran compañía en los días que estuve aquí…..Bueno claro, después de mi madre y Kayocchin que no dejaban de visitarme ningún dia

-Que lastima….. yo me rompería un pie solo para venir a charlar un poco mas con usted jeje nya-

-Jajajajajaja solo no lo hagas quieres- decia riendo

-Si,si, claro, bien me voy mi madre me espera en el estacionamiento nya- dije mientras salía corriendo no sin antes abrazar al doctor

.

.

.

.

Habian pasado semanas desde que había salido del hospital pero me sentía asustada, mis reflejos, mi cuerpo y mis instintos habían cambiado

El como me había dado cuenta?

Hace unos días Kayocchin y yo fuimos al parque, un chico se le acerco a mi amiga para coquetearle pero el no aceptaba un no por respuesta asi que cuando se quiso propasar lee lance una mirada que podría jurar que mi pupila no era redonda….era mas como la de un felino, por lo que el chico huyo aterrado mientras gritaba –Es un demonio!-

"Mi vista"

Eso solo era el comienzo, cualquier animal o persona que me miraba me ponía en una alerta constante, sin excepción alguna

Y para finalizar lo mas increíble fue cuando descubri lo que era capaz de hacer

Era un domingo común y corriente en la ciudad de akibahara, todo marchaba a la perfeccion de no ser por un pequeño detalle

-Dame todo tu dinero vieja- de oia una voz desde un callejón a 6 calles de distancia

"Mi oído"

Por razones que desconozco completamente me acerque para ver de cerca lo que estaba pasando, una mujer estaba siendo amenazada con un cuchillo mientras el hombre le exigia todo su dinero y pertenencias pero ella se negaba a soltar su bolso, olia a miedo la mujer

"mi olfato"

El hombre cansado de pedir el bolso decidio atacarla con dicho cuchillo, yo solo mire aterrada la escena, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera…..Pero en verdad lo hizo, yo solo veía como el hombre llevaba el cuchillo hacia la mujer pero en cámara lenta

"mi velocidad"

en ese momento pensé que era como las historietas que leia, detienes al villano y eres el héroe verdad?

No podría haber pensado una estupidez mayor

El hombre casi murió de un solo golpe….

"Mi fuerza"

De pronto lo entendí, esto podia matar de una manera u otra podia matar, sin esfuezo alguno le podría arrebatar la vida a alguien, con o sin la intención de hacerlo

" _Que me esta pasando?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perdon si no le puse mucho esfuerzo a la ultima parte, pero enserio no hallaba el como resumirlo mas...todos los capitulos tendran flashbacks de como Rin consigue sus Poderes poco a poco**

.

 **"Skill" sera la forma en la que se llamara los poderes en el fic**

 **Espero los disfruten n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero les guste el capitulo nwn**

.

.

Capitulo 3

" _Un mundo escondido"_

-Entonces como te fue?- preguntaba una chica oji verde

-Pues tiene potencial…..pero simplemente es una niña- decia la pelinegra con un tono irritado

-Y que con eso?- Pregunto la chica rubia

-Como dije tiene potencial pero me irrita, Es Terca, Torpe, impulsiva, confiada y sobre todo me hace enojar su sentido del humor- respondia aun mas molesta la pelinegra

-ara ara Es igual que tu, quien sabe podrían llegar a ser grandes amigas-

A lo que la peli morada dijo la pelinegra solo se limito a desviar su mirada molesta mientras las 2 chicas reian

-Ahora a lo importante- dijo la rubia cambiando su sonrisa de hace un momento por una cara de preocupación y de miedo –Que tan cerca están de ella?-

A lo dicho la pelinegra dejo sus caprichos y enojos de lado para poner al igual un semblante serio –Demasiado cerca, Creo que ya saben de ella-

El silencio se hizo en la habitacion muy tenso al igual que una atmosfera de preocupación

-Eli, Nicocchi ya es momento de hablar con ella- dijo con un tono muy determinado la pelimorada

Las 2 asintieron

-Muy bien, ya esta decidido-

.

.

.

Sabado y de nuevo a la misma rutina, salir temprano de casa con mi chamarra naranja de nuevo para ir a caminar por la ciudad, la cual solo se encontraba con cientos de personas en las calles, Akibahara era un lugar muy animado y eso me gustaba

aunque no era necesario ya que hace un mes atrás le pague a una persona para que hackeara la radio de la policía para estar al tanto de la ciudad….pero entonces por que Sali? Muy simple por que no quería estar encerrada en mi habitación repasando una y otra vez lo que había pasado en días anteriores, ya lo había repasado por lo menos un millón de veces en mi mente y seguía sin tener sentido…..O eso quería pensar, en el fondo sabia que de una u otra manera lo que había dicho esa chica era completamente cierto

"Si hay mas gente con estas habilidades por que jamas e escuchado de ellos?" pensaba aun mientras caminaba a la deriva

-Helados!- gritaba un niño que caminaba a mi lado tomado de la mano de su madre, mientras señalaba un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unos metros

"Helados? Ahora que lo pienso hace un poco de calor, no me vendría mal uno" pensé para luego acercarme lentamente a dicho puesto

-Me daría una paleta de vainilla nya- dije mientras avanzaba en la fila para quedar hasta adelante

El joven se demoro unos pocos segundos en tomar mi pedido para luego entregarme dicha paleta

-Tienes una forma de hablar muy peculiar- me dijo mientras yo sacaba dinero de los bolsillos de mi pantalón

-Supongo, por cierto cuanto seria? Nya-

-Descuida yo invito, no todos los días puedes ver a una chica tan linda o si?- ante el comentario yo solo me sonroje

-G-gracias-

-No hay de que- me dijo dando una sonrisa, normalmente las personas no suelen decirme esas cosas, es mas me sorprende que con mi cabeza cubierta y mi pantalón me haya reconocido como una chica, pero de igual manera no era algo que me importara mucho, de todas formas jamas me había interesado en algo como el amor o algo por el estilo

Me sente en una banca de parque mientras colocaba mi audífono en el oído para estar atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en la ciudad

De pronto mi celular sono, al principio pensé que era un aviso de algún asalto o algo por el estilo pero al ver el aparato solo era otra llamada de Kayocchin, ella había estado llamándome un sinfín de veces desde hace 4 dias, además de tener demasiados mensajes, no quería hablar con ella , sentía que era una desconocida desde aquella pelea…..no es que la odie ni nada pero creo que deberíamos dejar que se enfríen las cosas

En ese momento solo deslice mi dedo para negar la llamada para poder concentrarme en mi paleta y observar en paisaje

aquella mi ahora que lo veía detenidamente el parque se veía hermoso, los pajaros volaban mientras cantaban, el viento agitaba los arboles que tenían un olor a….Hostilidad…..

En cuanto oli dicho aroma empece a olfatear mejor…..9 personas, 8 hombres y probablemente una mujer, esto ultimo lo decia ya que el aroma me permitia reconocer a dichas personas pero mi oído me permitia saber a que distancia estaban y en esta ocasión uno de ellos pisaba con menos peso por lo que podia deducir que era mujer

Cerre los ojos para concentrarme de completo en mis instintos todos ellos se encontraban ocultos unos en los arboles otros en la salida del parque y los últimos en una fuente cercana…..la ultima estaba cerca, era la mujer…se seguía acercando cada vez mas….y mas…estaba justo…

-Hola- dijo una voz de forma amable, al oírla abri los ojos dejando ver a una peli azul de pelo largo la cual tenia dicho pelo atado en una cola de caballo –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan- decia para darme una sonrisa

-…..- la chica en si no parecía mala y no despedia un olor de hostilidad como los demás, el suyo era mas de precaucion que hostilidad

-Tu eres Rin Hoshizora verdad?- me dijo aun con esa sonrisa

-…- de nuevo no respondi, algo me decia que la chica no era mi enemiga pero tampoco era mi amiga

-No tienes por que estar tan seria, solo quiero hablar- comento

-Y tus amigos que están escondidos también quieren hablar conmigo?- dije formando una pequeña sonrisa confiada

Solo bajo una pequeña gota de sudor por su rostro mientras reia nerviosamente

-Veo que los descubriste, eres muy perceptiva, pero descuida ellos solo están aquí en caso de que las cosas se pongan…..feas- de pronto acerco la manga de su camisa a su boca –Retirense, yo me encargo-

" _Yo me encargo? "_ de pronto sentí como el aroma de las personas las cuales estaban escondidas se empezaban a alejar, además de que las personas normales empezaban a dejar el parque hasta solo encontrarnos la peli azul y yo

-Mejor?- me dijo volviendo a poner una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos

Yo solo la segui mirando con precaucion por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar

Ella al notar mi mirada solo suspiro cansada –Acompañame te mostrare algo- se levanto de la banca para ir caminando hacia la fuente

-Vamos no te hare nada y aunque quisiera tienes reflejos demasiado veloces para un humano común no?- ante el comentario solo pude abrir mi ojos de nuevo con sorpresa

-Sabes quien soy…como?-

-solo ven y te mostrare algo- después de eso solo me acerque con cautela pero tenia razón, ella no era lo suficientemente rápida ni siquiera para tocarme un pelo

Al estar al lado izquierdo de ella solo alzo la mano para quedar justo arriba del agua.

-soy como tu Hoshizora- Otra vez esa frase pero de una persona completamente diferente

Observaba su mano pero nada pasaba, hasta que una gran cantidad de agua empezó a elevarse para quedar flotando en forma de burbuja

-Ves? Te lo dije, yo también tengo este tipo de habilidades- decia aun con el agua flotando sobre la palma de su mano

-Como es que tu?-

-Tengo esto?...la respuesta es sencilla, el acelerador de partículas, en un principio se hizo con su propósito inicial, el poder colisionar varias partículas a una alta velocidad para generar nuevas moléculas para su estudio, lo normal en pocas palabras…..Pero este salio de una forma catastróficamente mal, hubo una apertura en dicha colision que hizo que el mecanismo no pudiera contener la explosión por lo que se expandio a lo largo de Akibahara, aunque eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que dicha explosión al entrar en contacto con varias personas les dieron habilidades como las nuestras-

-Hay mas como nosotras?- pregunte dudosa aunque aun con desconfianza

-Diria que al menos existen 100 personas registradas como nosotras, "Portadores" es el nombre que se nos otorgo a las personas con estas capacidades y a nuestras habilidades por si solas se le llaman "Skill"- dijo mientras el agua de la burbuja empezaba a volver a la fuente en un fino hilo

-Mi Skill …...como veras tengo la capacidad de controlar el agua a mi voluntad, claro no en tan grandes cantidades, aunque el tuyo es muy raro, jamas había visto un Skill que influyera en las capacidades físicas de su usuario, además que aun no logramos descifrar en que consiste exactamente-

-Logramos?- volvi a cuestionar

-Si, te sere honesta mi equipo también son Portadores y nos dedicamos a lo mismo que tu, a detener a criminales-

-Enserio fue la excusa mas ridícula que se te ocurrio?- una nueva voz se unia a la conversación, una chica pelinegra con la mascara de cuarzo y sus vestimentas de antes se encontraba sentada en una banca a unos metros de nosotras

-Tu otra vez?- dijo con enojo la peli azul –Hoshizora atrás de mi, esta chica es una fugitiva y es peligrosa- Que si era peligrosa? me termino poniendo 2 kunais en la espalda….Claro que era peligrosa

-SOY ESO POR SU MALDITA CULPA!- grito la pelinegra para desenvainar una espada mediana del tamaño de un brazo que tenia en su espalda y ponerse en guardia

La peliazul hizo lo mismo, de pronto la pelinegra estaba justo enfrente de la peliazul lista para cortarla con su espada en un ataque diagonal pero esta ultima rápidamente extrajo una pequeña cantidad de agua que de inmediato convirtió en una corriente muy afilada que detuvo el impacto con la espada

La pelinegra volvió a desaparecer para quedar unos metros atrás de donde se encontraba hace unos momentos

-Hey chica gato!- grito –Dame una mano quieres? O una garra lo que sea- decia mientras volvia a posicionar su espada frente a ella lista para un ataque

Su tono en verdad pedia ayuda….pero por que ayudarla? Hace apenas unos días me ataco sin razón alguna, pero a la vez ella tenia un aire de confianza que la peli azul aunque no fuera mala persona no tenia

En lo que pensaba eso la peli azul empezó a tomar varias cantidades de aguas las cuales convirtió en corrientes afiladas y las comenzó a lanzar 5 de ellas hacia la pelinegra

Esta ultima evadio cada una de forma diferente pero con mucho esfuerzo

-Hoshizora quédese justo ahí y no se mueva!-

La pelinegra saco una pequeñas estrellas afiladas las cuales lanzo, mientras que la peliazul de nuevo manipulando el agua formo un muro que las detuvo por completo dentro de dicho muro

-Se te perdio esto!- dijo mientras el muro comenzaba a lanzar las armas que antes había detenido de regreso hacia su dueña

-Sabes? Ya no las quiero- de nuevo había desaparecido de lugar para reaparecer justo en el aire justo arriba de la peli azul

Estaba presenciando una pelea entre dos chicas las cuales tenían habilidades increíbles pero lo mas inquietante de todo es que las dos estaban peleando sin contenerse, cada una iba con la intención de matar a la otra sin dudarlo aunque sea un momento

-Mala elección- Kanan hizo que el agua se elevara a una velocidad increíble hacia la pelinegra que aun se encontraba en el aire pero el problema es que el agua tenían forma de lanzas….La iba a atravesar

-Demonios!- escuche decir a la pelinegra

-SUFICIENTE- en ese momento salte y tome a la pelinegra aun en el aire entre los brazos para desviarla de la dirección a donde se dirigían aquellas armas hechas de agua

Aterrice aun flexionando las piernas en el suelo aun con la chica en mis brazos, la cual había perdido la mascara de cuarzo en aquel movimiento dejando ver unos ojos color carmesí, con una mano sostenia sus piernas mientras con la otra tomaba su torso

-Creo que a fin de cuentas sigues siendo mas lenta que yo nya- dije con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba para que ella se pudiera parar

-Tch solo por esta vez bien?- respondio un poco sonrojada de la vergueza

-Hoshizora! Debe alejarse de ella, ella es peligrosa- dijo la peli azul en un tono de advertencia

-Si lo se, hace 4 dias me encajo 2 kunais en mi espalda nya- respondi con una sonrisa gatuna inocente

-Vamonos de aquí antes de que lleguen las demás- comento la pelinegra a mi lado la cual puso su mano en mi hombro

De pronto el parque en donde estábamos se había convertido por completo en una sala común y corriente, había sofás de cuero las paredes estaban pintadas de un color piel

-Em y el parque nya?- pregunte un poco confundida al no entender lo que estaba pasando

-Nicocchi ya volviste, y la trajiste contigo- hablaba una pelimorada que tenia el cabello atado en 2 coletas, vestia una blusa holgada color amarillo mientras tenia una falda que casi le llegaba a los pies

-Ya volvió Nico?- preguntaba ahora una rubia que iba entrando por la puerta, la rubia tenia el pelo suelto y vestia con una camisa verde además de un pantalón de mezclilla

-Nico? Nya- pregunte con algo de curiosidad a quien se referia

-Soy yo- respondia la pelinegra a mi lado –Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico-

-Ellas son Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi, son mis amigas-

-bien pero que tiene que ver conmi…-

-Nosotras tres somos portadoras- termino con un tono serio

El silecio se extendió a lo largo de la habitación, hasta que cierta peli morada hablo

-Por que te sorprendes tanto Rin-chan? se supone que Nico te había informado hace unos días- al terminar de decir esto la pelinegra se puso tensa y nerviosa a la vez

-Hace unos días?- dije mientras recordaba los sucesos de dichos días –Pero ella solo me ataco y me dejo 2 heridas en la espalda nya- termine con una sonrisa divertida

Las dos chicas miraron a la pelinegra de una manera amenazante por lo que ella solo dio unos pasos atrás

-Ya nos arreglaremos luego Nicocchi-

la Rubia por su parte empezó a observarme de pies a cabeza –O por dios-murmuro la rubia por lo que yo solo la vi con una cara de ingenuidad –Estas Herida de tu pie-

Mire hacia mi pie y efectivamente tenia una gran cortada en el y muy profunda –Nya? Supongo que si…debio ser con aquellas armas de agua- respondi inocentemente, no sentía gran dolor por lo que no me había percatado

La pelinegra solo vio mi pie atentamente mientras apretaba sus puños y tenia una mirada de impotencia y frustrada " _Una chica tan ingenua como ella salio herida por un error mio…Esa chica pudo haber muerto y todo por un error mio"_

-Yo te vendare….es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me ayudaste en la pelea- decia la pelinegra

.

.

.

.

-Entonces esa chica quien era?- pregunte curiosa mientras me hallaba sentada en el sofá y la pelinegra vendaba mi pierna

-Cazadoras- dijo cortantemente – Son cazadoras de portadores, ellas son un equipo formado por el gobierno para localizar portadores y darles 2 opciones-

-2 opciones?- ella solo asintió

-Unirte a ellas, como lo intento hacer contigo y si te resistes aunque sea por la mas minima razón "No puedo dejar la escuela" ellas tendrán la obligación de capturarte, no son chicas malas, es mas son buenas pero el problema radica en que ellas no saben que hacen con los que capturan, solo les prometen que los mantendrán a salvo en algún lugar adecuado para ellos…-

-Y que les hacen?- pregunte un poco temerosa de la respuesta

-Ese es el problema, nadie lo sabe, hemos Hackeado todos y cada uno de sus sistemas y no hay rastros de ellos, que digamos no es muy buena señal si me preguntas-

Yo solo pase saliva al imaginarme todo lo que pasaba

-Nosotros somos 3 amigas que se dedican a proteger a los demás Portadores, aunque al momento solo hemos podido salvar a una…Es frustrante, ellas son mucho mas fuertes y tienen mas recursos, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellas-

-Hace cuanto que pelean?-

-4 meses, nos vimos obligadas a dejar nuestras vidas por nuestra seguridad y la de nuestras familias, como dije esas chicas no le harian daño a alguien inocente pero el gobierno no piensa igual-

Oir eso me dejo helada, ellas sabían quien era, sabían que podia hacer y sabían quienes eran mis seres queridos

-P-pero y-yo no d-debo….- murmure nerviosa, la pelinegra termino de vendarme para ponerse de pie y mirarme fijamente

-Lo lamento…..pero si quieres mantenerte viva, y quieres proteger a tus seres queridos deberas de tomar esa decisión, Ellas saben quien eres….Es la única opción-

Mi mirada perdio todo el brillo de vida que tuviera hace algunos momentos…Perderia a mis padres, dejaría la escuela, no podría ser una chica normal y por ultimo perdería a Kayocchin….TODO POR JUGAR AL HEROE

.

.

.

 **Como pudieron ver las chicas de sunshine aparecereran en mi historia, se me hizo una buena idea el incluirlas junto a las musas nwn**

 **Bien y asi sigue la historia por fin empezando con el drama nwn/, me siento intelectual, enserio tuve que buscar para que sirve un acelerador de particulas XD**

 **Espero les guste**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

" _Un Nuevo Comienzo"_

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, habían pasado 3 horas desde aquella platica que había tenido con la pelinegra, yo me encontraba sentada en sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodilla y con la mirada baja…..

" _Debes abandonarlo todo si quieres protegerlo"_ Enserio tendría que dejar mi vida? No podría estar con mi familia de nuevo ni ser una chica normal

-Rin- Mi vida había acabado al tener solo 15 años, ahora que haría

-Rin-Ya no tiene sentido alguno tener estas habilidades si por ellas perderé todo

-RIN- desearía regresar a ese dia….el evitar ir a esa presentación y terminar asi

-RIN!—de pronto reaccione al llamado, levante mi mirada para encontrarme de nuevo con esas 3 personas que había conocido hace unas horas

-Que pasa?- dije sin ninguna emoción en mi voz

-se que es duro para ti, entendemos lo que sientes….- Hablo la pelimorada en tono amable, aunque a mi me hizo hervir la sangre de rabia

-QUE RAYOS VAN A SABER COMO ME SIENTO!- respondi bruscamente quedando de pie enfrente de ellas –MI MUNDO SE ACABARA? QUE HAY DE MIS PADRES? QUE HAY DE MI ESCUELA? QUE HAY DE MIS AMIGAS?, LO PERDERE TODO Y USTEDES DICEN QUE ME ENTIEN…-

Sin previo aviso estaba contra la pared con una mano en mi cuello, de nuevo aquella pelinegra

-Crees que no sabemos lo que sientes?... TUVE QUE ALEJARME DE MIS HERMANOS Y MI MADRE ASI QUE EVITA HACERTE LA VICTIMA FRENTE A MI!- grito la pelinegra mientras que por sus ojos se resbalaban lagrimas que pasaban por todo su rostro

-Nico! Suéltala!- Exclamo una nueva voz, la de un hombre, la cual iba entrando por la puerta del apartamento

Ella solo obedecio la orden para dejarme caer al suelo y secarse las lagrimas con el antebrazo mientras que yo cai de rodillas tociendo y sobando mi garganta

Despues de calmar un poco el dolor mire hacia donde se había emitido aquella voz, Abri los ojos de sorpresa al ver quien era

-Hola Hoshizora- me saludaba un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y con una bata de blanca

-D-Doctor Nishikino?!- conteste asombrada

El solo rasco su nuca mientras reia nerviosamente -Veo que cumpliste tu promesa de no romperte una pierna eh? Jajaja- reia ante el comentario

Que estaba pasando? El doctor que me había atendido hace meses…Por que estaba aquí?

-Que hace aquí- pregunte en un tono preocupado pues su respuesta fuera cual fuera seria completamente diferente a lo que pensaba

-Pues veras Hoshizora…es una historia un poco larga-decia en tono divertido, era un hombre muy alegre, pero al mismo tiempo podia llegar a ser estricto pero esta será la explicación breve –Hoshizora, sabemos de tus habilidades desde los primeros 2 dias que estuviste en el hospital, además intentamos protegerte de las cazadora, pero al parecer te encontraron-

Estaba intentando procesar todo lo que me habían dicho, desde antes sabían de mi? Me protegieron?

-A-a que se refiere?-

-Te lo contare pero será mejor que me acompañes, vamos, también ustedes chicas,- dijo el hombre para guiarnos a una cabina por lo que todas lo seguimos

La cabina de inmediato se cerro mientras se empezaba a elevar, era un ascensor

Cuando entramos me di cuenta que la pared trasera del ascensor era una ventana la cual dejaba ver los diferentes pisos , no nos encontrábamos en un apartamento , nos encontramos un edificio que abarcaba el mismo espacio que mi escuela, hasta me atrevería a decir que hasta mas, esto era un engaño que aparentaba ser un edificio normal.

Al ir subiendo me di cuenta que los pisos eran muy diferentes unos de otros, en uno parecía lo que eran habitaciones, en el siguiente parecía un campo de tiro, luego un comedor, un baño y por ultimo el quinto piso que era el ultimo

La puerta del ascensor se abrió para dejarnos ver una habitación de un color café madera mientras que por todos lados se encontraban computadoras y equipo que parecía muy caro y avanzado, alzando la mirada pude notar que alguien estaba dándonos la espalda mientras estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de las computadoras

-e-esto es i-increible nya- dije en un tono sorprendido

-Hija deberías tomarte un descanso de eso- alzo la voz el hombre a mi lado de una forma amable

la silla que antes estaba dándonos la espalda se giro dejando ver a una pelirroja de ojos color purpura –No puedo, no ahora, estoy segura que en esta área se ubican 2 Portadores por lo menos, existe la posibilidad de que haya incluso mas.- decia mientras con su dedo señalaba en la pantalla de la computadora, en ella había un mapa de una zona rural común y corriente pero había un circulo rojo el cual cubria por lo menos 400 casas

-Lo se hija pero no has dormido en 3 dias- respondio el hombre ahora con un tono mas serio

Ella solo suspiro de frustración –Papa no puedo, no ves que las cazadoras desde que tienen a ese portador están capturándolos a una gran velocidad? Apenas ayer capturaron por lo menos a 20 y el numero sigue aumentando- después de decir eso ella desvio su mirada hacia mi, me vio por unos segundos analizándome para luego hablar –Pudimos salvar a una eh?- dijo en tono general

-Hija necesitamos que le expliques a Hoshizora lo que esta pasando en esto momentos- Ella solo hizo una mueca de molestia para levantarse de silla

-Acercate, rápido, estoy muy ocupada- hizo una señal para que me acercara hacia las computadoras

Ya en frente de ellas, la pelirroja solo empezó a teclear muy rápido, era increíble había múltiples pantallas de computadoras que manipulaba con gran facilidad

-Cuales son tus dudas?- pregunto aun con la mirada en dichas pantallas

-M-Mis dudas?-

-Que es lo quieres saber?- Yo solo puse un gesto pensativo, había un sinfín de preguntas que tenia pero por el momento me limite a lo básico

-A que se refieren a que me protegieron desde el inicio-

Ella al escuchar la pregunta empezó abrir unos archivos en la computadora, eran videos, cada uno se mostraba en una pantalla diferente

-Reconoces esto?- pregunto la chica mientras yo miraba, todos y cada uno de los videos….esos videos eran de un chica con chamarra color naranja y pantalón peleando con varios criminales….era yo –Todos estos videos fueron tomadas por cámaras de seguridad de cada zona donde peleabas, si lo notas bien esa gorra de tu chamarra no protege por completo tu rostro….fue muy descuidado de tu parte, gracias a que Hackeamos las cámaras de seguridad en todos los lugares donde estabas no pudieron encontrarte….hasta ahora-

-Pero si hacían eso como es que me encontraron?- Al decir eso la pelirroja solo puso una expresión de enojo

-Gracias a ese portador…Hace 1 semana nuestra informante nos dijo que las cazadoras encontraron a un portador el cual es capaz de ubicar a los demás como nosotros incluso le deja saber nuestros rasgos y nombres lo único que no puede reconocer es el Skill por si mismo, solo puede saber sus características superficiales….es como un telepata, como consecuencia de ello mas de 20 han sido capturado en los últimos 4 dias y otros 8 han sido asesinados, es una cantidad abrumadora, en los últimos meses solo habían ubicado a 15 y en menos de la mitad del tiempo aumentaron de una forma abrumadora-

-Espera si nos pueden encontrar como sabemos que estamos a salvo?-

-Descuida rin- ahora hablo la rubia -Maki diseño unos aparatos los cuales al ser ingeridos o inyectados interfieren la señal que emiten nuestras Skills, por lo que estamos a salvo-

-Yo te los puse el primer dia que nos vimos- comentaba la pelinegra con desinteres – asi que tampoco pueden detectarte, el problema es que ya era demasiado tarde…..creimos que si te hacíamos inmune lo mas pronto posible no podrían conocer tu identidad, pero al parecer ya te habían encontrado justo antes de nuestro primer encuentro -

Eso en cierto punto explicaba todo, el por que las autoridades no me habían detenido o aunque sea investigado, el por que la pelinegra apareció de repente, el como era que la chica llamada Kanan me había encontrado incluso después de eso y el por que tampoco sabia mis habilidades con exactitud.

-Porque no me detuvieron cuando estaba empezando a usar mis poderes?-

-Porque tu skill te hacia muy difícil de ubicar, eras muy rápida que hasta las cámaras aveces eran incapaces de tomar un movimiento tuyo, además nosotras al principio solo deteníamos a los portadores y los advertíamos pero con esta nueva situación, ningún portador esta a salvo, ahora cambiamos de táctica, no podíamos solo advertirles ahora tenemos que traerlos con nosotras para que estén a salvo-

-Yo no necesito su ayuda- al decir esto todas en la sala me observaron –Puedo defenderme sola, siempre lo e hecho, gente con o sin poderes puedo con ellos, asi que si el problema es el no poder mantenerme a salvo no se preocupen, puedo hacerlo sin problema alguno- decia con los ojos llenos de determinación

-Pff- solo se oyo un ruido proveniente de la pelinegra –Enserio crees que serás capaz de pelear contra las cazadoras? Ellas son mucho mas fuertes y habilidosas que tu, nosotras que hemos practicado nuestras skills por meses apenas podemos enfrentarnos a ellas en un uno a uno y con mucho esfuerzo, alguien sin experiencia como tu caería al solo comenzar una pelea-

La rabia y desesperación aumentaban mas y mas –Entonces sugieres que me rinda sin mas?-

-No que te rindas….Ayudanos- ahora hablaba la pelimorada –Como ves la situación es complicada…..mas de lo que alguna vez lo fue y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-

-No es mi asunto, ellos si tienen sus propias habilidades deberían poder defenderse solos…Me voy a casa- Al decir eso sentí una mano en mi hombro, al voltearme vi a una pelirroja tomándome del hombro

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado- decia con un tono molesto –Como puedes luchar en las calles todos los días con la excusa de proteger a la gente, mientras que cuando hay una situación la cual no te gusta abandonas a todas las personas que están involucradas-

-Si esa situación implica dejar mi vida atrás…. Dime tu elegiste esto voluntariamente?- ante el comentario la pelirroja puso una expresión de tristeza

-Entonces ve- dijo la pelinegra –Pero estas lista para afrontar las consecuencias?-

-Rin, no te mentire, nadie quiere esta vida, todas aquí quisiéramos estar simplemente en nuestra escuela disfrutando de nuestra vida como cualquier persona normal, pero…..podemos ayudar a la gente, podemos hacer la diferencia, dime quieres que tu familia sea herida?-preguntaba la pelimorada

-No- respondi en un susurro

-Tus amigos?-

-No- respondia bajando cada vez la mirada

-Esa persona especial para ti?-

-no…- dije débilmente mientras luchaba por no romper en llanto, por dentro lo sabia aunque fuera difícil de creer vi como una chica casi mataba a Nico sin dudarlo aunque sea un momento, que le impedia que fuera hacer lo mismo con sus padres o con Kayocchin.

-si aun asi quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo…es tu vida, pero piensa en las de los demás-

Al decir eso solo pude romper en llanto, tenia que dejarlo todo, el dia había sido tan normal como cualquier otro….. ni siquiera me había despedido de mis padres al salir de casa, no los había besado ni les había un dedicado un simple "adiós"

La peli morada solo me abrazo de una forma maternal mientras aun me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mirando hacia el suelo y con mis brazos en mi pecho

.

.

.

.

-Vaya es rápida- Decia la pelinegra mientras mantenía su mirada hacia al frente

-Muy rápida, incluso podría romper tu record Nico- hablaba Eli

-A esa velocidad la verdad no me sorprendería, que velocidad alcanza Maki-chan-preguntaba ahora la pelimorada

-Acaba de llegar a 429 m/s, es impresionante, jamas había visto una skill de este, tipo…si la dominara a la perfeccion…-

-Seria incluso mas poderosa que nosotras- hablaba la rubia de forma sorprendida y automatica

Nos encontrábamos en lo que llamaban sala de entrenamiento, era una habitación extremadamente amplia que fácilmente abarcaba todo un piso entero del edifico, el campo era completamente rocoso con unas cuanta columnas en formas de cilindros

Me encontraba en una practica, el objetivo era muy sencillo golpear unas pequeñas esferas las cuales flotaban y se movían, hace unos minutos las había golpeado por lo menos 300 veces y contando

Aterrice en el suelo con las 2 piernas flexionadas para de inmediato volver a saltar hacia una esfera que se encontraba justo en el techo al llegar a ella estuve dispuesta tocarla como todas las demás, pero esta se movio quedando fuera del alcance de mi mano, de inmediato con una maniobra en aire gire para dar una patada a esfera que antes había salido del alcance de mis manos.

Al patearla salio disparada con una fuerza descomunal, esta solo se estrello en el suelo para hacerse pedazos

- **PRACTICA FINALIZADA-**

Solo dicho aquello aterrice de nuevo para luego ver a 4 chicas entrando en por una puerta metalica que se abria de forma automática.

-Fuerza descomunal… algo mas que nos falte?- decia la pelirroja mirándome fijamente

-Mi olfato y mi oído nya- respondi sonriendo burlonamente mientras la rubia me daba una toalla para el sudor

-ya veo- puso su mano en su barbilla pensativa

-Por cierto….No pudieron encontrar un traje de entrenamiento mas feo nya?- decia mientras me secaba la cara con la toalla de antes, el traje consistía simplemente en una camisa color azul marino con líneas blancas y un pantalón con las mismas características, el calzado por su parte era deportivo, osea común y corriente lo cual era comodo

-Oye chica gato que a ti solo te guste el naranja no es asunto de los demás- decia Nico con tono irritado

-Yo creo que te agrado nya- ante el comentario todas comenzaron a reir mientras la pelinegra solo se sonrojaba por la vergüenza

De pronto un chico castaño con el pelo muy bien arreglado entro al campo de entrenamiento por la puerta principal

-Nishikino-san, tengo los estudios del entrenamiento-decia entregándole una Tablet a maki la cual empezó a leer

-Estudios nya?-pregunte curiosa

-asi es, No sabíamos con exactitud en que consistía tu skill por lo que te hicimos pruebas mientras practicabas.-

-Ya veo, yo también quiero saber en que consiste- hablaba la oji verde

Ahora que lo pensaba sabia que podia hacer mi "Skill" (enserio será difícil acostumbrarme a decirle asi a mis habilidades) en cuanto a capacidades pero jamas supe con exactitud en que consistía por lo que me daba curiosidad

-Vamos dilo Maki a mi también me come la curiosidad- hablaba eli animadamente

La pelirroja solo levanto la mirada algo irritada

-Su Skill consiste en adoptar todas las capacidades de todos y cada uno de los felinos existentes y potenciarlas a niveles extremos lo cual hace que su cuerpo simule tener super velocidad o fuerza inhumana obiviamente incluyendo los reflejos que son millones de veces mas refinados, eso también influye en su sistema respiratorio lo cual le hace tener un olfato el cual puede detectar un olor a kilómetros si se concentra y un oído por lo menos 10 veces superior al del humanos promedio-

El silencio se hizo en la sala…nadie había visto una skill que influyera en la condición física del usuario, pero ese resultado era completamente ajeno a cualquier portador que hubieran conocido, la pelinegra tenia razón , esa chica tenia un gran potencial sin duda alguna

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- una risa completamente burlona interrumpio el silencio, la Pelinegra estaba en el suelo riendo mientras golpeaba el suelo levemente con su puño

Todas las presentes la miraron extrañadas "Que bicho le pico?" pensaron a la vez todas

-NO ME DIGAN QUE SOY A LA UNICA QUE LE DA GRACIA QUE LA CHICA GATO TENGA UN SKILL RELACIONADO CON FELINOS JAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo mientras seguía riendo

-Jajajajaaja bueno en cierto punto Nicocchi tiene razón- se unia a la risa la pelimorada

-Bien si es muy divertido si lo ves asi jejejeje- también eli?

-ja, no es como si me import….Jajajajajajaja- y también maki

Las 4 reian de forma descontrolada mientras yo solo hacia un puchero gatuno en forma de protesta

De repente la puerta de metal se abrió dejando ver a un hombre Pelirrojo

-Veo que se divierten- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya es hora?-pregunte al hombre el cual asintió

-Eh? Hora de que? Pregunto la pelinegra por fin dejando de reir

El momento de dejar todo atrás para darle paso a un nuevo futuro aunque no lo quiera, pero era lo mejor para todos en esos momentos

-Muy simple nya- dije formando una sonrisa algo triste

 _-Voy a despedirme-_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Este probablemente sea el ultimo capitulo de este fic hasta dentro de una semana (Malditas clases :,v9)**

 **hasta la proxima nwn/**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" _Esto no es un adiós… es un hasta luego"_

Era de noche con exactitud las 3 de la mañana

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Hoshizora?- preguntaba un hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras yo me encontraba en el del copiloto, el auto estaba detenido en la calle frente a mia casa

-Segura- conteste con determinación

-Tendras 10 minutos para hacerlo luego las cámaras que instalaron las cazadoras en tu casa se volverán a activar…..y por cierto, tienes que saber que ellos ya te reportaron como desaparecida-

El saber eso me cayo como un balde de agua helada, era cierto hace 2 dias había abandonado mi casa, Mis padres deberían estar muertos de preocupación desde entonces, mientras que yo el primer dia me dedique a saber todo respecto a nuestra especie y el segundo estuve entrenando hasta que el doctor Nishikino me trajo hasta aquí…Por que lo hizo? Simple, solo impuse la condición de que si lo hacia quería despedirme de la gente que me rodea

-Ya veo, supongo que es lo que un padre haría verdad?- dije formando una sonrisa melancolica mientras el hombre solo me veía con pena en su rostro –Ya vuelvo- comente para luego abrir las puertas del auto y salir a la calle

Me encontraba justo enfrente de la casa en donde e pasado toda mi vida, estaba asustada, como me despediría de ellos? Como podría lograr decirles que los dejaría?

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, al parecer estaban en la cocina

Respire profundo y saque todo el valor que contenia en mi corazón para luego entrar por la puerta la casa

Al cerrar la puerta solo pude ver como 2 personas me miraban atonitos y sorprendidos al verme, un hombre de pelo corto anaranjado, delgado y alto, mientras que una mujer castaña de ojos miel un poco baja…..en pocas palabras mis padres

-H-Hola- dije mientras los saludaba alzando la mano nerviosa como señal de saludo

-HIJA!- mi madre solo grito eso mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y tenia los ojos llorosos, aun sentada

-RIN!- ahora mi padre se levantaba de su lugar para tomarme en un abrazo –Donde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados creimos que algo horrible te había sucedido- decia llorando de una manera desgarradora

Mis padres estaban llorando por mi…eso me hacia sentir feliz el saber que se preocupaban por mi pero a la vez me hacia pedazos por tener que decirles que ahora que me encontraron tendrían que perderme

-E-es una larga Historia que no puedo contar- conteste nerviosa pero sobretodo triste mientras mi padre aun me tenia en sus brazos

-Rin…- ahora hablaba mi madre que ahora también caian lagrimas por sus ojos –Que fue lo que paso?...-

-No importa cariño lo importante es que ahora esta con nosotros de nuevo- dijo el hombre mientras no se separaba del abrazo

Era momento de hacerlo –No papa….- me separe de sus brazos para retroceder unos pasos -…..No puedo estar con ustedes…..- dije en un susurro muy audible para los 2 adultos mientras bajaba la mirada

Mi madre me miro asustada aun con lagrimas en los ojos –R-Rin de que h-hablas?-

-Me tengo que ir de nuevo….solo vine a ….- un nudo en mi garganta se formo " _No quiero decirlo"_

-Rin?- hablaba ahora mi padre

-Papa siempre fuiste el mejor de todos, me enseñaste a jugar futbol y muchos mas deportes, me diste toda la protección que una niña necesita, todo el cariño que una persona puede brindarle a alguien, algunas veces eras estricto pero todo era por mi bien…Eres el mejor papa que hubiera podido desear- dije formando una sonrisa para el completamente sincera

Ahora diriji mi mirada a la mujer castaña

-Mama Eres la mejor amiga de todas, nunca me dejaste pensar que no valia nada o que mis problemas eran insuperables, siempre me inspiraste para ser mejor y saber tomar decisiones que marcarían mi vida, Escuchaste todos mis problemas y con ellos siempre me apoyaste sin importar si eran o no mi culpa, me diste un cariño, amor y compresión que nadie me podrá llegar a dar….Eres la mejor mama de todas-

-Mama….Papa…. Vine a despedirme- aquellos adultos me miraban con ojos de confusión de duda pero sobre todo de tristeza

Me acerque lentamente a los 2 que se encontraban uno al lado del otro para posicionar un brazo en el hombro de mi madre y el otro con el de mi padre y atraerlos a mi para poder abrazarlos

-Gracias por esta vida que me dieron… Siempre los amare-

Despues de eso me separe del abrazo y movi tan rápido para quedar justo atrás de ellos y darles un golpe limpio en la nuca a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes a los 2, despues de eso los lleve a su habitación para acostarlos en su cama, tome un lápiz,una hoja y deje un mensaje en la mesa del comedor para luego salir….dejando atrás aquella casa…dejando atrás mi vida….. y dejando atrás a mis padres….

 ** _Los amo, jamas olviden eso!_**

Abri la puerta del auto y entre al asiento del copiloto

-Es todo?- me dijo el hombre mientras yo me limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de mi chamarra

-No, aun falta una parada…-

.

.

.

.

Una castaña se encontraba justo en su cama con su celular llorando, no podia creer que su mejor amiga hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro hace 2 dias, se sentía tan horrible el no saber si su amiga se encontraba bien " _Lo ultimo que hice con ella fue pelear"_ esos pensamientos eran los únicos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento

De pronto oyo un ruido en su ventana, ella se levanto curiosa " _Que podrá estar haciendo ese ruido a estas horas?"_

Abrio las cortinas de su ventana para verme agachada justo en el pequeño borde que salía de su ventana

Ella solo abrió los ojos con una sorpresa y felicidad indescriptible al verme, rápidamente abrió la ventana para verme detenidamente asegurándose de que no era una ilusión. yo tenia mi típica chamarra naranja con la gorra de esta puesta

-Hola Kayocchin Nya- hable aun en la ventana

-R-Rin-chan…..-

Se quedo observándome por unos momentos hasta que me desespere un poco

-Em Kayocchin me dejarías pasar? Aquí a fuera hace frio nya…- y enserio hacia frio, estaba en la ventana de un segundo piso, era evidente que iba hacer frio

Ella solo se movio dándome a entender que podia pasar, lo cual hice

-Vaya este lugar no cambiara ni en 1000 año nya- decia mientras miraba a mi alrededor la habitación de mi amiga

-….- silencio hubo como respuesta

Voltee a ver a la castaña que estaba con la mirada baja y temblando

-Kayocchin estas bi…-

-RIN-CHAN!- sin previo aviso se lanzo contra para abrazarme por lo cual caimos en el suelo una sobre la otra, no recuerdo que haya tenido tanta fuerza antes

-Auch nya- me quejaba mientras abria los ojos para ver a Kayocchin que se encontraba justo arriba de mi con los 2 brazos apoyados en el suelo y llorando

-Rin-chan…Prometo no volver a hacerlo pero porfavor, enserio lo siento , lo siento, lo siento no te separes de mi lado de nuevo porfavor, no sabría que hacer sin ti- ella de la nada acorto toda la distancia que teníamos para …..Besarme? solo abri los ojos como platos en reacción de sorpresa, sus labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor dulce Hanayo me estaba besando de una manera que sus sentimientos se sentían por todo mi cuerpo

Pasados unos segundos ella se separo de mi para poder tomar aire aun estando ella sobre mi….yo no podia creer que era lo que acababa de pasar, mi mejor amiga me había besado, estaba completamente sonrojada y estaba desviando mi mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera hacia la castaña

-R-Rin-chan y-yo te amo….. porfavor no te separes de mi-

-….- Me amaba? Jamas había considerado el amor ni en el mas minimo aspecto….me parecía aburrido e innecesario pero ahora mismo me encontraba en un lugar que nunca crei estar, se me estaban declarando, pero sobre todo se me estaba confesando mi mejor amiga

-R-Rin-chan porfavor di algo- decia la castaña aun en la misma posición que antes

-…..No puedo Kayocchin…- murmure bajo pero gracias a que la habitación estaba en completo silencio ella lo escucho –Kayocchin…Me ire un tiempo…..-

Ella solo abrió los ojos y por fin se quito de encima para ponerse de pie, lo mismo hice yo

-Y-ya dije que lo sentía, porfavor…..- mi amiga tenia una mirada suplicante y desesperada pero tenia que ser fuerte

-Descuida Kayocchin, no es por eso que me voy….nada de esto es tu culpa- le decia en un tono culpable y con una nerviosa sonrisa gatuna

Ella tenia una expresión llena de confusión, tristeza y suplica –Yo te amo, no te vayas porfavor-

-Yo no puedo decir que te amo, nunca había pensado en el amor y no puedo corresponderte…Y tampoco puedo quedarme para averiguar si siento algo por ti Kayocchin- lo que dije enserio fue un golpe muy duro, pero no podia ilusionarla y llegar a morir en cierto momento o jamas regresar

-A donde iras Rin-chan y porque?-

-Me ire lejos por un tiempo, Kayocchin….hay gente que me busca y que estaría dispuesta a hacer de todo solo para encontrarme, por eso mismo no puedo quedarme- dije sonriendo de nuevo

-P-pero si alguien e busca podemos alertar a la polici…- la interrumpi

-La policía no puede hacer nada, esta es la única opción Kayocchin-

-N-No eso debe ser una mentira!- ella se había desesperado –Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- decia de nuevo comenzando a llorar

De pronto la abrace fuertemente, mientras yo también luchaba por no llorar

-Eres la mejor amiga que pude tener sin duda alguna….pero Kayocchin podrias hacer algo por mi?- pregunte hablando a su oído

-Cualquier cosa Rin-chan-

-Olvidame…Vive tu vida…..vive la vida por las 2 quieres- dije por fin separándome del abrazo para darle una gran sonrisa

De nuevo volvió a acortar la distancia entre nosotras para formar un beso el cual correspondi esta vez, este fue mas cariñoso y mas tierno…..era un beso de despedida

-Jamas te olvidare Rin-chan y nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a pedir que lo haga- decia separándose de mi para darme una calida sonrisa –vivire mi vida…..por las 2 pero tengo una condición-

-Nya? Cual?-

-Volveras para que las 2 vivamos la vida ya sea como amigas o algo mas-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras empezaban a derramar lagrimas las cuales no podia parar, mi mejor amiga aceptaba mi partida y aseguraba mi retorno mientras que yo no podia hacerlo

-Lo hare-

-ten esto Rin-chan- me dijo mientras se acercaba a un cajón de su escritorio del cual saco un collar dorado que parecía tener una foto colgado de el, una foto mia y de Kayocchin

-P-pero esto te lo regale hace 4 años…..No puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tierna –Es de las 2, consérvalo y recuerdame si?-

-…..Enserio eres la mejor…..-

Una vez mas nos abrazamos sin necesidad de decir una palabra, pues nuestros cuerpos emitían todos los sentimientos y mensajes que teníamos una para la otra.

-Adios Kayocchin- dije mientras empezaba a salir por la ventana

Ella negó para luego corregirme –Hasta luego Rin-chan-

Las 2 nos sonreímos una vez mas –Hasta luego Kayocchin-

Baje de su ventana mientras entraba de nueva cuenta al auto donde el hombre pelirrojo comenzó a conducir mientras yo solo miraba la foto del collar y la castaña solo veía como dicho auto se alejaba desde su ventana

" _Nos veremos pronto"_ Pensaron las 2 a la vez para luego romper en llanto

.

.

.

.

.

-Llegamos Hoshizora- Decia un hombre mientras apagaba el auto

-Tan rápido nya?-preguntaba fastidiada

Abri la puerta dispuesta a ir a la habitación que se me había asignado para descansar, hoy había sido un dia cargado de emociones

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, algo exploto…eh? Confeti?

-BIENVENIDA A CASA!- Gritaron 4 chicas que habían decorado mi habitación como si de una fiesta se tratara

-Q-que es esto nya?-

-Puedes irritarme pero desde ahora esta es tu casa, asi que es tu bienvenida- decia la pelinegra que ahora vestia una falda amarilla y una camiseta verde

-Entonces si puedes vestir ropa normal además de la de ninja que te pones todos los días?- decia burlonamente a la pelinegra que saco 1 kunai de no se donde

-Al carajo tu bienvenida yo te mato!- exclamo molesta la pelinegra mientras comenzaba una persecución

….Es cierto, no estoy sola…Estas chicas me apoyan y están conmigo

" _Seremos una nueva familia...si es que Nico no me mata antes Nya~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **377owo:** Los fics ahora solo seran algunos entre semana y otros en fin, ya no habra fics diarios pero seguire subiendo lo mas que pueda

 **Panda-chan:** Ocupaba a alguien que le diera una golpiza a Rin y quien mejor que la pequeña demonio pelinegra :3 Pd: deberias hacerte una cuenta enserio :v

 **Hoy no hubo putazos xd...Bueno ahora que saque del plano a Hanayo y a los padres de Rin todo se facilita para mi nwn**

 **Espero les guste y dejen su review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" _Un dia normal"_

una chica se encontraban corriendo por los edificios del centro de akibahara a una velocidad impresionante mientras perseguia a una figura que al igual se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad bastante elevada

-Por dios me pueden dar una mano aquí porfavor?- hablaba la chica por el micrófono que tenia en la oreja

~Arreglatelas tu, nosotras estamos ocupadas, sabes?~ respondia una voz atra vez del auricular

-Se supone que tenia una compañera y donde esta?- preguntaba de nuevo la chica fastidiada mientras saltaba al siguiente azotea de un edificio aun persiguiendo a aquella figura

~Si,si, voy en camino~ respondi por el auricular

~Alguna idea de su skill exactitud~ hablo una voz mas madura

-Al parecer tiene una gran condición física pero nada fuera de lo humano, su skill no es de tipo combate- Respondia una aun persiguiendo al chico a una gran velocidad –Ademas parece es bastante ágil, podría perderlo en cualquier momento-

~Y por que no usas tu skill?~ hablaba de nuevo la voz pero ahora con disparos de fondo, bueno supongo que es típico de ella

-No ven que esta asustado? Si uso mi skill frente a el seguro muere de un paro cardiaco-

La chica había seguido al muchacho hasta llegar a una zona rural en donde saltaban por los tejados de las casas en lugar de por los altos edificios del centro

~En que calle estabas?~

-Estoy en el templo de la zona G-

El chico por fin se detuvo en el templo ya que era un callejon sin salida, la chica sonrio victoriosa para luego acercarse a el de una manera intimidante

-P-porfavor no se que me pasa…..N-No me lastimen p-porfavor- murmuraba el chico mientras que retrocedia por el miedo hasta quedar contra la pared

La chica lo tomo por la camiseta como si de una abusadora se tratara –Me ves cara de Matona?!, además en que consiste tu skill?!-

-N-no se que sea una ski..- la chica lo agito mas fuerte mientras el chico estaba completamente aterrado

-Pues en mi opinión si tienes cara de matona jajaja- decia mientras me acercaba a espaldas de la chica y el joven

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer- La chica solto la camisa del joven haciendo que este callera al suelo mientras dicha chica se acercaba de amenazante manera a mi – Es un trabajo de equipo sabes?

-Si,si, lo se pero alguien estaba asaltando a unos chicos unas calles atrás, no podia ignorarlo- decia mientras levanta las palmas con una señal de "Mi culpa"

De pronto vi por encima del hombro de la chica para ver al chico aun sentado con una expresión de terror, de inmediato pase al lado de mi compañera ignorando sus quejas para agacharme frente al chico y quedar a su altura

-Hola- dije alzando mi mano en señal de saludo –Tranquilo no queremos hacerte daño-

-U-ustedes son monstros verdad?- dijo señalándome con su mano temblando

Monstruos? Eso es una primera reacción que jamas había visto jajaja

Al ver que el joven no se calmaría hasta tener respuesta levante mi mano para quitarme la capucha naranja que acostumbraba llevar, al quitármela dejo al descubierto mis ojos color miel y mi larga cabellera naranja

-Me llamo Rin, mucho gusto….- dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie y alzaba mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

El chico se me quedo viendo fijamente pero esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro

-E-eres un angel?- pregunto aun sentado en el suelo con la misma expresión

-Mmmmmmm, diría que mas que nada soy como un felino nya~- respondi mientras ponía mi mano en mi barbilla de una manera pensativa –Por cierto, necesitas venir con nosotras-

-Por que?- pregunto el joven de nuevo con un tono nervioso

La pelinegra con mascara de cuarzo de acerco

-Por que es la única manera que sobrevivirás

.

.

.

.

.

-Es enserio Rin?!- preguntaba histérica nico mientras yo solo me cubria la cabeza con ambas manos del miedo, es enserio…..si no tuviera todas las vidas que tiene un felino probablemente mi marcador estaría -8 de tantas veces que he hecho enojar a Nico-chan

-L-Lo siento pero de igual manera cumplimos con nuestro trabajo nya-

-Cumplimos?! Yo lo hice, como todas las veces- ella cambio su semblante enojado por un completamente serio –Rin, llevamos 2 años desde que somos compañeras, deberías entender que si las cazadoras aparecen una sola no sera capaz de sobrevivir, es la razón de la que nos dividiéramos en equipos

-Ni que lo digas la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a esa tal Dia casi me deja sin un pie- decia con un tono serio al igual…Esas chicas enserio eran poderosas como ninguna de nosotras

-Hoshizora,Yazawa las buscan en el piso 5- se oia atravez del altavoz del edificio

.

.

.

-Entonces hay nueva información respecto a las cazadoras nya?

-Si, Nuestra informante dentro nos además de darnos los nombres de varios portadores, se dio a la tarea de darnos las identidades exactas de las chicas contra las que nos enfrentamos-

En ese momento una pelirroja entro por la puerta mientras nos veía a Nico,Nozomi,Eli y a mi

-Según lo que tenemos entendido el grupo principal es llamado aqours tiene 4 miembros conocidos pero creemos que tienen mas miembros de los cuales desconocemos sus identidades- Ahora hablaba la pelirroja que se acercaba a nosotras –Hola Nico-chan, Rin , Eli, Nozomi y papa-

-Los nombres de las conocidas son Kanan, Dia, You, Riko. Aunque tenemos sospechamos que una integrante también puede ser la hermana de una de las antes mencionadas, pero no tenemos ninguna evidencia para probarlo- Hablo ahora el hombre

-Alguna idea de sus Skills? Conocemos el de Kanan y Dia pero las otras 2 que?-preguntaba la rubia mientras vestia unos pantalones blancos de cuero, con botas color negro y arriba tenia una chaqueta de cuero blanca 2 rayas azules….a si además de sus pistolas calibre 45 que tenia en su cintura una de cada lado, su típico traje de campo.

-Es cierto ahora que emitieron esa orden debemos mas que nunca saber a que nos enfrentamos- Hablaba ahora la pelimorada que tenia una vestimenta conformada por un pantalón un poco holgado con sandalias y por ultimo una camisa gris la cual se sostenia como si fuera el uniforme de una miko y en su cintura tenia un maso de cartas en su funda

El traje de Nico ya lo conoces, y respecto a mi…Ellas me dijeron que debería considerar un traje de campo pero la verdad mi chamarra naranja y mi pantalón de mezclilla se sentían como parte de mi por lo que opte quedarme con estas prendas

-Según la información Kanan puede manipular el agua a voluntad, Dia kurosawa es capaz de hacer explotar todo lo que toca o lo que esta conectado a dicho lugar tocado, You Watanabe es capaz de manipular el aire a voluntad y por ultimo Riko Sakurauchi sus habilidades aun son desconocidas pero podemos afirmar que esta con las cazadoras, Su grupo se hace llamar aqours….ademas tenemos información de que hay unidades conformadas por poca gente hecha especialmente para trabajos sucios-

-No creo que nos debamos preocupar mucho, en lo que se refiere a hablidades Rin y yo somos mas veloces, por eso normalmente terminamos ganando al momento de interceptar a un portador, además aquella chica que podia detectar a los portadores no a localizado mas…la pregunta es porque solo lo hace en tiempos al azar, el primer año capturaron por lo menos a 200 portadores y de la nada aquella chica dejo de percibirlos como si todos hubieran sido rescatados o capturados….Pero porque ahora solo los detecta de vez en cuando y de uno en uno?- hablaba la pelinegra con cierta preocupación

-Nico-chan respecto a eso los que hemos traido los últimos meses han dicho que sus poderes aparecieron poco antes de que los encontraramos- respondio la pelirroja

-Entonces nos estas diciendo que están consiguiendo poderes aun en la actualidad despuees del accidente?- decia preocupada la rubia

-No es tan raro, son como las enfermedades….algunas epidemias desaparecieron mientras que las personas creían quedar a salvo pero a no mas de unos años de eso presentaban los síntomas y morían- comentaba el hombre pelirrojo

-Nos enfrentamos a una situación similar?- pregunte con tono serio

-No lo se pero es una teoría bastante potencial-

" _Genial esto dificulta las cosas, primero la orden De asesinar en lugar de capturar si se resisten y ahora no sabemos a donde apuntar…es como un juego del mas rápido gana"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Me daría un tazon de ramen miso porfavor Nya~- hablaba animadamente mientras era mi turno en la cafetería del edificio

-Para ti pequeña Rin lo que sea- respondia una señora de no mas de 40 años que atendia la cafetería desde hace años

Al tener mi tazon de Ramen me dispuse a ir a la mesa con mis compañeras y amigas, pero un chico se puso en mi camino, era el chico que habíamos salvado en la tarde de hoy

-M-Mucho gusto mi n-nombre es Tanaka- dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego volver a enderezarse mientras aun se veía nervioso –Q-queria agradecerle por s-salvarme de esos sujetos…..-

-Rin Hoshizora-respondi de forma animada

-Gracias por salvarme Hoshizora-san- decia un poco mas calmado el chico –P-Por cierto p-podria comer con usted? No conozco a nadie de estos chicos-

El comedor consistía en varios grupos de mesas, en todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban chicos que habíamos rescatado a lo largo de estos 2 años, eran aproximadamente 90 y todos eran portadores, según lo que sabemos los skills solo se manifestaron en gente menor a los 25 años

-Claro, mis amigas están por haya, por que no vienes conmigo?- el chico asintió entusiasmado

Caminamos solo unos metros cada quien con sus respectivas bandejas de comida para luego ver a mis 3 amigas sentadas al parecer Nico tenia otra pelea con Nozomi…Y ahora Nozomi le estaba haciendo un washi washi a la pelinegra…..Nya siempre termina asi de una manera u otra, aunque prefiero no meterme ya que Nozomi se desquita con todas por igual….El solo pensar eso hacia que mis pelos se erizaran

-Hola chicas- Interrumpi el castigo de la pelinegra y la mirada de furia de la rubia hacia aquellas 2

-Recuerdan al chico de hoy?- les dije mientras me hacia a un lado para dejar ver al chico no muy alto de pelo negro

El al momento que lo presente se puso un poco nervioso, al parecer era un tanto timido

-M-Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Tanaka- decia intentando ocultar la mirada pero sin éxito –Hoshizora-san m-me dijo que ustedes me ayudaron…..Se los agradezco, esos tipos me atacaron de la nada y no sabia quienes eran-

-Hola mi nombre es Ayase Eli. Esos hombres son encargados de capturar a gente como nosotros, solo que ellos se encargan de los que no tienen habilidades tan riesgosas-

-P-pues lo único que puedo hacer es saltar a una altura mas alta de lo normal gracias a que puedo impulsarme con el viento…..no debería ser algo para que se preocupen o si?-

-Jajajaja Nicocchi mi dinero- decia la pelimorada mientras la de ojos escarlata solo hacia un gesto de molestia y le daba un fajo de billetes

-Eh? Por que le das dinero Nico-chan?- pregunte con bastante duda de lo que acababa de pasar

-Nicocchi estaba segura de que su skill seria tipo físico como el tuyo por lo que hicimos una pequeña apuesta pero como dijo su poder no viene de su cuerpo asi que gano yo además el tuyo es el único skill de ese tipo que se ha registrado-

-Tch tramposa-

El chico a mi lado retrocedio un poco al oir la voz de Nico mientras se veía completamente asustado

-T-t-tu eres la chica de la mascara- decia mientras su mirada de horros persistía

-Si por que, tienes algún problema conmigo?- decia con una mirada desinteresada y un tono agresivo

-Jajajajajajajaja-reimos las chicas restantes por los típicos problemas que generaba la pelinegra

Comimos tranquilamente todos platicando de temas al azar o de como era la vida en ese lugar y como funcionaban las cosas hasta que terminando la cena fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

-Se ve que a ese chico le gustas- decia la pelinegra a mi lado que caminaba al igual a su habitación que quedaba al lado de la mia

-Nya?- dije mientras la miraba con curiosidad aun caminando por el pasillo

-Acaso eres idiota? Ese chico Takana est…-

-Tanaka- corregi

-Si como sea el estaba babeando por ti, además es bastante guapo si me preguntas no es tan mal partido….aunque a mi me irrita –

\- Claro por que te tiene miedo nya- rei un poco para luego cambiar mi expresión a una de nostalgia mientras miraba levemente al techo aun caminando –Amor…..Primero tengo que cumplir una promesa y luego pensare en ello- dije mientras daba una calida sonrisa

-Sigues aferrándote a tu vieja vida? Te diría que es una idiotez pero yo al igual sueño con algún dia volver a abrazar a mi hermanos- los ojos de la pelinegra se estaban empezando a cristalizar –En algún dia comer los deliciosos platillos de mi madre…con visitar la tumba de mi padre como todos los fin de semanas-

Nico rápidamente después de decir aquello se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su camiseta

-No estaba llorando entendiste?!-

Yo solo forme una sonrisa muy triste –Yo no vi nada-

.

.

.

.

Por que me toca el patrullaje hoy? Es muy aburrido, es lo que pensaba mientras iba por las calles transitadas Akibahara, era lunes en la mañana, demasiado temprano si me lo preguntan, aunque no es como si fuera a la escuela o algo por el estilo, claro nos daban clases particulares en nuestras habitaciones por internet pero extrañaba la sensación de ir a divertirme a ese lugar

Entre a un callejón para que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer, salte tan alto que quede justo arriba del tejado de un edificio de 4 pisos por lo que podia calcular Otonokizaka no estaba muy lejos, talvez deberia ir a echar un vistazo de todas formas e estado fuera por 2 años

Avance a una gran velocidad por los tejados para llegar a Otonokizaka, era bastante nostálgico, estaba corriendo por el techo por lo cual podia observar aquella ruta por la cual Kayocchin y yo siempre íbamos a la escuela…..Kayocchin

De golpe me detuve por un olor muy alarmante, a menos de 2 calles olia a 2 personas…..Lujuria y agresión mientras que la segunda solo olia a miedo…..alguien estaba intentando abusar de una chica

Sin esperar ni un segundo baje del tejado corriendo a una velocidad que dudo que la gente que iba pasando por la calle me pudiera ver

Llegue al callejón para ver a un hombre alto con una camisa de vestir blanca apuntando una navaja al cuello de una chica mientras metia su mano debajo de su saco…..Otonokizaka, esa chica había sido una estudiante que fue asaltada en el trayecto

Un golpe llego de lleno a la cara a la mejilla del agresor para salir volando unos 2 metros atrás

De inmediato voltee a ver a la chica aun con mi capucha puesta

-Estas bi….- mi cuerpo se congelo al ver a una castaña que tenia una mirada horrorizada por lo sucedido hace unos momentos

"Kayocchin"

Cada molecula de mi ser empezó a salirse de control, mi sangre hervia a tal grado que podría jurar que estaba quemando mi piel

-Oye chica deberías irte de aquí, yo llamare a la policía- le dije a la castaña que solo asintió y salio corriendo del callejon

Segundos después que la chica se fue el hombre empezó a levantarse mirándome furioso y molesto…esa ira no es nada a comparación de la que sentía

-Desgraciado…TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CUANTO LA TUVE QUE VIGILAR PARA TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD!- grito mientras se acerco rápidamente y me dio un golpe en la cara

Despues de ese golpe vinieron muchos mas de nuevo en el rostro, tengo que admitirlo el hombre era fuerte, pero cada golpe que me daba no me movia ni un centímetro de mi lugar, solo me seguía golpeando mientras yo seguía parada como si nada pasara

El hombre dejo de lanzar golpes por falta de aliento, al parecer se había cansado

-Ya acabaste?- dije con un tono tranquilo

-A-apenas voy empezando- el tipo tiro un derechazo el cual esquive poniéndome al lado de el

-Tienes alguna idea de quien era esa chica?- le di un golpe en el brazo con el que había intentado golpearme para romperlo sin el mas minimo esfuerzo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- El hombre grito de dolor mientras yo le tape la boca

-Shhh- le hice una seña con el dedo en los labios para que callara mientras me veía con unos ojos de terror –No grites, a Kayocchin no la querias dejar gritar verdad?-

-Empecemos a repasar sabes quien esa chica?- el hombre solo negó con la cabeza ya que aun mantenía su boca tapada

Le di un rodillazo justo en estomago, por lo cual el escupio sangre en mi mano que aun la tapaba –Es mi mejor amiga-

-segunda pregunta, Que le pensabas hacer?!- decia ahora con un tono histérico

El hombre de nuevo negó rápidamente con la cabeza señalando que no lo lastimara….lastima que yo no pensaba dejarlo ileso

.

La castaña de la mañana se encontraba saliendo de la preparatoria mientras yo la veía desde la distancia…..era increíble estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos…Una verdadera lastima

Paso algunas calles para que quedara alejada de la escuela por lo que decidi hablar con ella pues de igual manera tenia que decirle que estaba a salvo

-Hola- dije desde sus espaldas por lo que ella se giro a una gran velocidad con expresión de miedo –M-Me recuerdas?-

La expresión de la otra chica cambio de golpe al reconocerme –Eres la chica de la mañana, Enserio muchas gracias por lo que hiciste….me salvaste-

-No hay de que, solo quería avisarte que ese tipo no te volverá a atacar jamas- y era enserio, no es como si lo hubiera matado pero tampoco es como si lo hubiera dejado del todo vivo

-La policía lo arresto?-

-mmmmmm Si, algo asi-

-Gracias a dios, por cierto por que usas esa capucha?-

-E-e-esta?- la cosa se pondría fea si se daba cuenta de quien era…. Mi voz había cambiado y había crecido un poco en altura (los demás atributos siguen igual) pero mi pelo seguía siendo pelinaranja aunque ahora era bastante largo no como antes que lo tenia corto y mis ojos amarillentos…..RESUMEN No puedo quitarme la gorra

-S-si- respondio nerviosa

-S-sabes me tengo que ir…fue un placer- dije para salir corriendo y dar vuelta en la esquina mas cercana, ella me siguió pero para cuando llego a la esquina yo ya estaba en el tejado de una casa escondida

Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hoy…enserio me involucre mas de lo que debía pero no podia dejar a ese tipo hacerle algo asi a mi amiga….aunque también fue agradable verla de nuevo

~RIN!~ se oyo una voz en mi audífono que siempre llevo en el oído

-Que pasa?-

~Una nueva portadora, una poderosa, las cazadoras ya van por ella ocupamos ayuda ahora mismo, no llegaremos antes que ellas, pero tu puedes!~ ahora hablaba la pelimorada muy preocupada y alarmada

Me puse de pie rápidamente en el tejado en que había estado sentado los últimos minutos

-De quien se trata-

 _~Sonoda Umi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lamento no subir ya a diario pero la escuela me tiene loco en estos momentos** _XD_

 ** _Espero les guste nwn/...Review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

 _"Esto dolerá mañana"_

El sol se estaba ocultando llevándose consigo el dia y trayendo una oscuridad con su partida

Me encontraba corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad a toda velocidad, si la información que me dieron después era cierta nuestra informante dentro nos dio la información con mucho retraso por lo que teníamos una desventaja de tiempo, la zona en donde se encontraba la portadora era rural y según lo que sabia era un dojo

-Vamos, Vamos- se preguntaran por que no puedo correr a una velocidad tan colosal como a la que me muevo comúnmente…..Muy simple, era gracias a que el usar varias de mis habilidades al mismo tiempo disminuia de forma drástica, las habilidades a un 20% si eran usadas al mismo tiempo y eso era solo con 2 habilidades

Tenia mi olfato, mi oído, mis ojos y mis piernas funcionando a la vez por lo que calculo que solo soy capaz de usar un 5% de cada una de estas…..era frustrante pero no tenia idea de como mejorar ese aspecto

-Entonces cubriremos el perímetro, nosotros nos encargaremos de estas 2 calles ustedes encárguense de las demás rutas de escape- Pude oir esas voces a no mas de 2 calles además olia a metal y polvora… basándome en la cantidad eran 30 hombres distribuidos por las calles, tenían armas de fuego, eso solo significaba una cosa…..Llegue tarde

Me detuve en una casa de 2 pisos para observar el panorama desde el tejado, no se veía bien hombres con trajes negros se encontraban vigilando las calles

~Rin ya llegaste?~ preguntaba la pelinegra por el auricular de mi oído izquierdo

-Ya están aquí….son demasiados, probablemente haya una cazadora-

~…..~ se oian murmullos atravez del audífono, que haríamos? Cual seria el plan…..la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a una todo fue de mal en peor

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Mi nombre es Dia Kurosawa- hablaba una chica pelinegra con un lunar en la mejilla derecha a una chica de no mas 9 años –Tu también tienes habilidades como estas verdad?- decia mientras ponía un pedazo de papel en su mano para luego hacerlo estallar en una explosión pequeña del tamaño de un fuego artificial muy chico

-S-si p-pero yo solo puedo hacer crecer las flores- decia con un tono dudoso la niña

-Tu skill no es de combate eh? Bueno podrias venir conmigo porfavor?- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa

-P-pero mi papi y mi mami no han vuelto a casa- respondio con tono asustado la niña –Ademas dijeron que jamas me vaya con extraños-

-Vamos, no soy mala persona, me asegurare de decirles a tus papas- dijo de nuevo para intentar tomar su mano mientras que la niña se aparto rápidamente temerosa

-No voy a ir a ningún lado!- grito la niña entre un tono de resistencia y miedo

La pelinegra ahora con una mirada seria tomo a la niña del brazo –No me gusta hacerlo asi pero no tengo opción- y asi fue como salio de la casa para quedar justo enfrente un camión el cual parecía ser brindado y tenia varios hombres escoltándolo

-Sueltame! Sueltame!- decia la niña con desesperación mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la pelinegra que aun la llevaba caminando pero fue inútil su resistencia

De pronto un rayo mi delgado azul golpio justo en el pecho de la pelinegra haciéndola soltar a la niña y al mismo tiempo mandándola bastantes metros hacia atrás

-Buen tiro Eli- dijo un pelinegra que apareció justo al lado de la pequeña niña para abrazarla y luego desaparecer con ella en sus brazos

Por mi parte me dedique a dejar inconsientes a los hombres que antes estaban en la camioneta estacionada en la calle

La pelinegra que antes había recibido un gran impacto se empezó a incorporar poco a poco

-El próximo tiro no será tan amable como este- gritaba una rubia que vestia una chaqueta de cuero blanca junto con unos pantalones del mismo color, ella estaba en el tejado de la casa de enfrente mientras mantenía su arma apuntando a la pelinegra

-Eso fue un disparo? Eres una portadora con un skill muy interesante- dijo la pelinegra mientras se sacudia el polvo de su ropa la cual era un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir del mismo color –Creeme eso dolio mucho, de no ser por tantos entrenamientos que he hecho seguro me hubiera dejado inconsiente y por ultimo lamento no traer un traje apropiado para la ocasión-

La chica tenia una mueca de dolor y se tomaba del pecho en donde la habían impactado, pero al mismo tiempo aparentaba estar bien

-Te lo advierto, si das un solo paso disparare y esta vez no será solo un golpe lo que recibiras- amenzaba Eli, pero todas sabíamos la gran mentira que estaba diciendo, Nosotras peleamos pero no matamos

-Ya deje a la Niña en la base- aparecia una pelinegra al lado de la rubia en el tejado

-Rindete, somos tres contra una, no puedes ganar Nya~- hablaba ahora yo que me encontraba sentada sobre el camión en el que antes estaban los sujetos me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la pelinegra –Si no te opones y nos dices todo lo que sabes, no te lastimaremos-

La chica solo rio un poco ante el comentario

-Los mismo les digo….. vengan conmigo y todo estará bien-

-No entiendes en la posición en la que estas verdad?- decia la pelinegra en el tejado con su mascara de cuarzo

-Jajajajajaja- Rio de una manera un tanto raro para luego cambiarla por una mirada que puso todos y cada uno de mis sentidos alerta

-Las que no entienden son ustedes- fue lo ultimo que dijo para rápidamente agacharse y poner sus manos sobre el suelo

El suelo literalmente exploto levantando una gran cortina de humo lo cual hizo que Eli perdiera toda la visibilidad mientras la chica con mascara de cuarzo desenvainaba su espada para ponerse en guardia….ellas estaban en la azotea por lo que el humo no las cubria, el problema? Yo estoy en esa capa de humo

Varios pedazos de concreto que conformaban el suelo salieron disparados en pedazos, me encontraba tirada en el suelo por la onda expansiva que aquella explocion hizo, de inmediato me levante….no podia ver nada, los olores se perdieron por completo confundiéndose con los de la polvora y mis oídos no oian nada ya que estaba aturdida

" _Demonios no puedo detectarla"_ Empece a voltear a todos los lados para intentar ubicarla pero sin resultado alguno

Otra explosión…..Esta vez venia de mi derecha….justo en la dirección donde estaban Nico-chan y Eli-chan

La pelinegra entre el humo había aprovechado para acercase a la casa donde estaban mis compañeras y detonarla desde la base

-NICO-CHAN, ELI-CHAN DONDE ESTAN?!- grite llena de preocupación

-Ellas no te salvaran ahora pequeña- oia a mis espaldas

De inmediato lance un patada la cual impacto de lleno en el estomago de la agresora, lanzándola contra el camión

De inmediato puse una sonrisa confiada, el humo se estaba disipando y podia ver todo a mi alrededor, la chica parecía estar inconciente sentada apoyada en el camión, también pude ver a mis compañeras entre escombros

-Chic….-

-Todavia no acabamos sabes?- dijo la chica quien levanto la vista con una mirada completamente burlona y un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca

-De que hablas? Estas completamente fuera de combate, dudo que puedas levantarte aunque sea- dije señalando lo obvio

-Quien dijo que tengo que levantarme?-

De pronto sentí como mi pie empezaba a brillar, el mismo pie con el que la golpee, sin previo aviso exploto de una manera exagerada

-AAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaba de dolor mientras me encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo mi pie el cual estaba completamente negro y quemado gracias a la explosión anterior

-Todo lo que toco lo puedo convertir en una bomba….. ahora la pregunta crees que pase lo mismo con los lugares en los que e pisado?-

Aun en el suelo abri mis ojos con completa sorpresa, mire al suelo y había pisadas las cuales estaban brillando de la misma manera en la que había brillado mi pie antes de explotar

" _MIERDA"_ fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de que todo a mi alrededor empezara a detonar lanzando pedazos de concreto contra mi los cuales eran proyectiles hacia mi, después de ese impacto quede completamente inconsiente con sangre emanando de mi frente de una manera muy descontrolada

La chica se puso de pie tambaleándose dirigiéndose a mi sosteniendo su estomago

-Bien supongo que este es el final eh?- dijo frente a mi cuerpo completamente tendido en el suelo

Estaba apunto de tocarme cuando de repente una bala atravezo su hombro

-Nico AHORA!- grito la Rubia la cual estaba tendida en el suelo con una pistola apuntando hacia la agresora

La chica con la mascara de cuarzo a la mitad apareció frente a la agresora para de inmediato tocarme y desaparecer hacia el lugar donde estaba la rubia y repetir el proceso para desaparecer del lugar…

Nos habían masacrado, solo una de ellas nos había puesto al borde de la muerte…La diferencia entre ellas y nosotras? Ellas son capaces de asesinar si la situación lo amerita, solo acataban ordenes, capturaban portadores de los cuales jamas se volvia a saber nada…..no hay registros de ellos, ni nuestra informante podia averiguar que pasaba con ellos

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Bien ese dia Nozomi no estuvo disponible ya que todavía se encontraba especializando su skill ya que no era lo suficientemente poderoso en ese entonces

~Rin, crees que ya hayan entrado en contacto con la portadora?~

Empece a olfatear mejor para encontrarme con 3 aromas, el de una mujer mayor, un hombre mayor y por ultimo una chica… estaba sola, no había nadie con ella

-Al parecer aun no han entrado en contacto con la chica-

~Bien Rin, debes entrar en contacto tu primero, si aparece una portadora cancelaras la misión y saldrás de ahí entendido?~

-Entendido Nya~-

~Estaremos ahí dentro de 10 minutos~ entra ahora

Empece a correr en los tejados evitando que los hombres abajo me vieran pues si llegaba a pelear podría advertirles que estaba cerca, mejor opte por concentrar toda mi energía en mis piernas y moverme tan rápido que no fueran capaces de verme, al llegar a la ultima casa salte para caer en el jardín dentro del dojo

Sin perder ni un segundo olfatee a la chica a un campo que se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, al llegar abri la puerta encontrándome con una chica de cabellera azul oscura la cual tenia puesto un traje de entrenamiento conformado por una falda que azul marino que le llegaba a los talones una camisa color blanca y una espada de kendo en sus brazos

Ella se encontraba completamente concentrada en su espada y los firmes movimientos que daba con esta, no me había notado, seria apropiado el presentarme y explicarle pero el tiempo nos pisa los talones de una manera exagerada

-Sonoda Umi- dije en un tono imponente y decidido

Ella de inmediato se volteo a ver de donde provenia aquella voz quedando con su mirada en mi

-Quien eres?- pregunto seria…..Bien supongo que cuando es de noche, tienes una capucha, entras sin permiso y sabes su nombre no es algo en lo que se pueda confiar

Me quite la capucha dejando mi largo pelo naranja al descubierto

-Hola mi nombre es….-

-Rin Hoshizora- murmuro mientras me veía con una mirada aterrada y sorprendida…aunque debería decir que la mas sorprendida era yo… como sabia mi nombre aquella chica?

-Me conoces?-

-Cualquiera que haya estudiado en Otonokizaka los últimos 2 años te conoce…Eres la chica que desaparecio sin dejar rastro, Por meses habían volantes y anuncios los cuales pedían ayuda para encontrarte una chica de primer año siempre te buscaba después de salir de la escuela, algunos se le unian por compasión….y esa pareja nunca paro de buscar-

-Soy famosa eh? Nya~- dije en tono burlon intentando tranquilizar el ambiente

-No te conozco pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que no da gracia…Esos señores eran tus padres no? ellos siempre iban sin falta todos los días a la escuela para preguntar sobre ti-

Auch y enserio AUCH eso me dolio mas que todas las golpizas que he recibido en los últimos años, sin duda alguna

-Supongo que me disculpare luego por eso Nya~-

La chica me vio con el ceño fruncido

-Ahora tienes que venir conmigo-

-Eh? Por que iria contigo a algún lugar?-

Agh el tiempo se acaba el olor de 2 personas se acercan, en el peor de los casos serán cazadoras….2 de ellas? Esto era excesivamente malo

-Por esto- de inmediato me movi a su lado a una velocidad que estoy segura que no pudo seguir con su vista

-Q-que c-como?-

-Tu también eres capaz de hacer cosas como estas verdad?-

-….- ella se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una chica castaña de ojos color miel y a una mas baja peli roja la cual tenia su cabello atado en 2 coletas y tenia unos ojos esmeralda

-Buenas Tardes Sonoda-san- decia la chica mientras alzaba la mano en señal de saludo –Oh veo que llego primero que nosotras Hoshizora-san Zura~- dijo con una sonrisa

Ninguna de las 2 olian a hostilidad en lo mas minimo, pero si me conocían era obvio que eran cazadoras

-Cazadoras eh?- dije con un tono hostil

-N-No q-queremos pelear, q-queremos hablar- decia la mas baja

-Hablar? La ultima vez que hable con una de ustedes casi me matan-

-M-Me disculpo por lo que te hizo mi One-chan- respondio dando una reverencia de disculpa

-Como dijo Ruby-chan solo venimos a hab…-

-No me jodan- se que no es normal que me enoje pero el ver a esa chicas con intenciones de hablar civilizada después de que varias veces sus amigas me intentaron asesinar sin ningún remordimiento

De inmediato me lance contra ellas a una gran velocidad tomando a la mas pequeña de su camiseta lanzándola lejos contra una pared y sometiendo a la castaña con un candado al brazo dejándola sobre el suelo

-H-Hoshizora, s-solo q-queremos hablar- decia la castaña aun debajo de mi

-Bien habla…pero no soltare tu brazo asi que habla rápido-

-La quieren a usted…Kugh-

-Que cosa?- pregunte algo asombrada

-Alguien de un rango muy alto pidió específicamente que quería que usted estuviera con nosotras….le pueden regresar su vida, puede volver a su vida normal-

-D-de que hablan- por fin la peli azul entraba en la platica

-SOLO DE MENTIRAS!- grite para luego soltar el brazo de la chica, tomarla por el cuello y ponerla contra la pared

La castaña estaba sujetando mi el brazo que apretaba su cuello para intentar soltarse mientras yo solo la miraba con rabia

-Suelta a Maru-chan!- grito una voz a unos metro de mi para golpearme en la mejilla,el golpe era fuerte muy fuerte por lo que Sali volando unos metros atrás pero aun sin caer

" _No pude reaccionar ni aunque me aviso de su ataque"_

Me puse en guardia, lista para una pelea mientras que ellas hicieron lo mismo

" _No perdere, no otra vez"_

.

.

.

 **Espero les guste nwn/**

 **Respecto a a las dudas que dijeron en una review por ahi, descuida todo lo explicare mas adelante, ya tenia planeado el hacerlo, respecto a los skills tambien especificare el de las musas proximamente a detalle.**

 **Una pregunta... les gustaria que hubiera capitulos protagonizados por las aquosas? y quien les gustaria de principal?**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

" _La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde"_

-La ha visto?- preguntaba una chica mientras le mostraba un folleto a un hombre

-No, lo siento- Respondio secamente y siguió su camino, como todos los demás

Todas las Mañanas,Tardes,Noches estaba rondando por diferentes áreas de Akibahara, esto lo llevaba haciendo desde 2 años atrás, desde el dia que mi corazón dejo de sentir emoción o sentimiento alguno, era doloroso perder lo que mas querias en el mundo sin una razón especifica, ella se fue por protegerme, es lo que me digo todas las noches….Todos los días antes de dormir en un mar de lagrimas extrañando su presencia y aquella radiante sonrisa que llenaban de energía y vida mi ser.

-No hubo suerte hoy tampoco eh?- me decia a mi misma mientras comenzaba a guardar los volantes en mi mochila y empezaba a caminar de vuelta a casa

No había dia que no buscara, siempre despertaba temprano para ir a buscarla, ella se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro alguno, la mayoría de la gente en la zona sabia quien era la chica y que estaba perdida, sus padres habían buscado 2 dias en cuanto ella desaparecio, buscaron dia y noche sin dormir hasta que algo los detuvo en seco, según ellos fue la misma Rin las que los detuvo,les dijo los amo y se fue sin mas…..el mismo dia que se despidió de mi

.

.

Un ruido inundaba el extenso silencio de mi habitación, era mi despertador el cual me daba aviso que un nuevo dia había llegado, Otro dia que despertaba para enfrentarme a la misma cruda realidad de los últimos años

-Otra vez estuve llorando- decia mientras me levantaba de mi cama para ver mi almohada mojada como producto de las lagrimas que acostumbro derramar

Me mire al espejo, mi reflejo era deprorable, simplemente no me reconocia, mi pelo estaba quebradizo y maltratado, mi figura era muy delgada, ya que hacia mucho que había perdido el apetito, mis ojos reflejaban un cansancio extremo ya que tenían una ojeras las cuales eran muy notorias, simplemente horrible

Fije mi vista en la hora, las 6:30 A.M era hora de ir a la escuela, No tenia mucho sentido, no tenia amigas o alguna emoción por ir a estudiar, me alejaba de todos y todas con mi búsqueda , se que le dije que viviría mi vida, y lo intente por los primeros 6 meses pero era demasiado como para poder soportarlo por lo que rompi mi promesa sin arrepentimiento alguno

"Te encontrare" Me dije a mi misma frente al espejo mientras me daba una palmada en las mejillas con las 2 manos a la vez.

Puede que no sea la mejor manera

-Me voy-

Puede que no funcione como quiero

-Bueno días pequeña Hanayo-

Puede que jamas la encuentre de este modo

-Buenos días-

Pero esta es la única manera que tengo para hacer algo al respecto

Caminaba tranquilamente a Otonokizaka, era algo temprano por lo que iba a pasos lentos y cortos, mientras seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, Usaba la ruta que siempre seguíamos ella y yo por lo que se sentía muy nostálgico, todos los días eran asi, deprimentes aunque de una forma o otra me hacia sentir esperanza, puede que yo haya roto mi promesa, pero ella no romperá la suya, ella volverá sana y salva…..

-Disculpa- un hombre de pelo castaño con camisa de vestir y pantalón negro se acercaba a mi rápidamente –Eres la que busca a una chica pelinaranja?-

-SI!, La ha visto?!- respondi de inmediato, acaso esto podría ser….?

-La vi, hace unos momentos por la calle de al lado, podemos atravesar por ese callejón- decia mientras señalaba dicho callejón, ya había pasado por ahí, era un atajo para llegar a la calle principal

-Porfavor digame donde!-

-sigueme-

El hombre empezó a correr hacia el callejón mientras yo lo seguía, íbamos a paso rápido, luego a uno lento…. Luego nos detuvimos en medio del callejón

-D-Disculpa podr…-

Antes de que terminara de formar la oración el sujeto me empujo contra pared mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo para ponerla contra mi cuello, el terror corria por mis venas, este sujeto tenia la intención de lastimarme y su mirada descontrolada no ayudaba a calmar dichos nervios

-Despues de tantas semanas, por fin tengo esta oportunidad jejeje – decia mientras ejercia un poco mas de presión contra mi cuello

-P-P-Porfavor no me hagas daño- dije en un susurro mientras aun temia por mi vida o por lo que este sujeto fuera capaz de hacerme

-Daño? Pero si lo que pienso hacerte te va a hacer sentir mejor que nada jejeje- tenia ese tono desquiciado en la voz

Después de haber dicho eso el empezó a meter su mano debajo de mi blusa, estaba tocando su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras el me amenzaba con la navaja para que no emitiera ruido alguno

El hombre empezó a ser mas violento, se sentía completamente horrible, el ver la cara de ese hombre tocándome

" _Porfavor alguien ayúdeme"_ Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de que alguien viniera a mi rescate, lo cual sabia que no pasaría ya que no había gente a los alrededores

Pasos rapidos…Muy rapidos fue lo que escuche mientras a la vez sentía como mi cuello era liberado de aquella presión

-Estas bi…- Abri los ojos para ver a una persona a mi lado la cual no me miraba, era una persona con una pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra color naranja con bordes negros, era una chica, lo podia decir por su estatura la cual era aproximadamente de 1.60 unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que yo, además tenia una figura delgada y atlética, de alguna manera ella me recordaba a …

-Oye chica deberías irte de aquí, yo llamare a la policía- decia en un tono decidido y serio, la voz era de una chica que tenia al menos una edad igual a la mia o cerca

El tipo parecía estar inconsiente y la chica se veía poder defenderse, yo estaba aun aterrada por lo que Sali corriendo casi de inmediato

"…..Patetico… no me puedo defender yo sola y además deje a una chica con un tipo que hace apenas unos minutos hubiera sido capaz de matarme" es lo que pensaba mientras mis piernas todavía corrian por si solas y mi cuerpo a la vez temblaba

"Soy una cobarde"

.

.

.

Las clases habían pasado comúnmente, aunque yo tenia cada una de mis alarmas de peligro a tope, No podia soportar el hecho de que alguien estuvo a punto de hacerme daño y que ni siquiera pudiera hacer algo para defenderme, si no podia con esto, con que si?

Las clases fueron extremadamente rapidas por una vez en los últimos 2 años, era hora del almuerzo…Hora de comer sola de nuevo, donde será esta vez? En la azotea? En el jardín? O tal vez….deberia ir? Hace mas de un año que no voy a ese lugar, pero por alguna razón siento que debo de ir.

Camine durante unos minutos en la escuela para quedar justo enfrente del lugar al cual estaba abandonado ya hace tiempo…."Club de investigación de idols"… cuando estaba en primero oi que una senpai llamada Nico Yazawa fundo este club pero dicen que se transfirió de escuela…aunque la mayoría dicen que desaparecio.

Suspire de forma decidida para por fin abrir la puerta y ver algo que me hizo derramarar lagrimas de una forma descontrolada

-Hola Kayocchin- decia una chica de cabello corto con su uniforme de otonokizaka mientras estaba parada frente a la ventana mirándome

-R-Rin-chan- susurre mientras aun lloraba y sostenia mis manos en mi boca, sin importarme que mi almuerzo hubiera caído al suelo

-Como has estado Nya~?- preguntaba ahora sentándose sobre la mesa y moviendo sus pies animadamente

De inmediato me acerque a ella para abrazarla mientras sollozaba en su hombro –Rin-chan tuve tanto miedo y no pude hacer nada, no puedo defenderme yo sola,Soy una cobarde, Soy una completa inutil-

Ella solo comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con su mano mientras solo suspiraba tranquilamente –Sabes Kayocchin? No deberías verte de esa manera, eres una de las personas mas valientes que he conocido Nya~-

-Donde estas Rin-chan? te necesito….no puedo hacerlo sin ti, siempre fuiste la mas fuerte de las 2 por que no puedo encontrarte?!- dije con un desgarrador llanto que sumergi en su pecho que se escuchaba por toda la sala –Nos unimos a este club juntas, siempre estuviste a mi lado, de niñas, en la secundaria y en otonokizaka…..Por que si tu estuviste a mi lado yo no puedo estar al tuyo?-

-Por que ya estas a mi lado, todos los días, tu estas a mi lado y yo estoy al tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ahora me abrazaba fuertemente, con todo el cariño y una sonrisa –con eso debería bastar-

-Pero yo te quiero conmigo- al decir esto me di cuenta…. Estaba parada justo en medio del club mientras que Rin, no se encontraba por ningún lado

"Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees"

.

.

.

Despues de aquel recuerdo que tenia no podia dejar de pensar, que fue eso? Pero mas que nada las ultimas palabras que me dirigió fueron algo que por alguna razón llenaban de esperanza

Estaba saliendo de la escuela, estaba caminando a casa por el camino por el que había llegado pero por alguna razón me sentía observada…como si alguien me siguiera, en ese mismo momento un sinfín de pensamientos llegaron a mi.

"Que pasa si el tipo escapo?"

"Y si el me sigue?"

-Hola- se oyo a mis espaldas por lo que gire de inmediato con total precaucion

Crei que veria al sujeto de la mañana pero para mi sorpresa era la chica de la chamarra Naranja, aunque aun tenia completamente cubierto el rostro por esta

-M-Me recuerdas?- preguntaba un poco nerviosa

-Eres la chica de la mañana, enserio muchas gracias por lo que hiciste…..me salvaste- respondia con una gran sonrisa, aquella chica me agradaba aun sin conocerla

-No hay de que,solo quería avisarte que ese tipo no te volverá a atacar jamas- decia con un tono neutral y seguro

-Lo arresto la policía? Mmmmmm,si algo parecido-

Senti un alivio de lo mas grande en ese momento, el hombre que me había querido lastimar jamas volveria a lastimar a alguien mas –Gracias a dios- dije para luego mirarla, completamente callada, aunque me daba un poco de curiosidad como era –Por que tienes esa capucha?-

-E-e-esta?-pregunto nerviosamente mientras señalaba con su mano su cabeza

-s-si

-s-sabes? Me tengo que ir- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo, decidi seguir a aquella chica, quería saber quien era y por que me había salvado

Ella giro en una esquina por lo que hice lo mismo pero para mi sorpresa no estaba…..se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro ….

.

.

.

-Hanayo segura que tienes que hacer esto?- preguntaba mi madre con preocupación mientras de fondo en la sala se oia la televisión

-S-si mama, me pidieron que reconociera a mi atacante y tengo que hacerlo- La policía me había informado que el sujeto que me ataco estaba completamente bajo arresto y que tenia que participar para hacer validos los cargos

-Hija cuídate mucho porfavor- decia mi madre mientras me dedicaba una mirada preocupada

-C-claro-

" **En otras noticias, el incidente del Dojo Sonoda sigue sin tener una causa precisa, Hay daños extremos además de una chica la cual murió en el incidente"** se oian las noticias en el televisor, una tragedia…

.

.

.

Habia llegado a la estación de policía por lo que de inmediato me llevaron a la sala detrás de un vidrio donde un tipo estaba siendo interrogado….un tipo masacrado….con multipres huesos rotos…. Literalmente estaba en una silla de ruedas…..el mismo tipo que me intento violar

-Señorita Koizumi, el es el tipo?- preguntaba el oficial a mi lado

-S-si, pero que le paso?- estaba aterrada, que le pudo haber pasado que lo dejara en un estado tan deplorable

El oficial a mi lado hizo una señal al hombre del final de la habitación el cual se encontraba con unos audífonos y mirando una computadora

De pronto pudimos escuchar la conversación del interior de la sala

-SE LOS ESTOY DICIENDO FUE ELLA!- gritaba desesperado el hombre

-Quiere que le creamos que una niña le hizo esto?- Niña no se referirá a la chica de antes o si? Ella es una buena persona

-LES PUEDO JURAR QUE FUE ELLA, ME AMENAZO Y ME DEJO EN ESTE ESTADO!-

-Suponiendo que lo que dice es cierto, como era la chica?-

-NO LA PUDE VER BIEN, TENIA UNA CHAMARRA PERO PUDE VER ALGO-

Yo solo observaba expectante la escena, aquella chica que me salvo le hizo esto a ese sujeto? El era un desgraciado…. Pero no tenia por que dejarlo moribundo

-Y que fue lo que vio?- preguntaba de nuevo el oficial sentado en la silla

-TENIA EL CABELLO COLOR NARANJA Y UNOS OJOS DE UN AMARILLO INTENSO-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pelo naranja y ojos color amarillo? No puede ser…..

" _Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bien los miércoles serán de relleno o mejor dicho sera mas historia… no puedo escribir un cap tan largo con poco tiempo u-u**

 **Estaba indeciso…..hacer mi tarea? O subir el fic?...Na al demonio la escuela :3**

 **Hasta el viernes o sábado nwn/**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

" _Un despertar"_

-Mierda contesta!- decia mientras presionaba el botón de mi audífono intentando hacerla responder

-Nos quedan 5 minutos para llegar- decia la rubia a mi lado mientras corríamos por los tejados

-Dijo que había una cazadora hace mas de 8 minutos y desde entonces no a contestado- "estúpida, te dije que si esto llegaba a pasar salieras de ahí"

-Tranquila Nicocchi, además tu skill no sirve de nada en estas condiciones, por lo que no puedes llegar muy lejos-

"Maldita Skill, es tan inútil!"

Sin previo aviso una explosión de tamaños colosales se oyo a lo largo de toda la zona incluso mandando una onda expansiva la cual nos hizo detenernos en seco, una cortina de humo gigante empezó a elevarse del lugar, era casi como si 100 kg de dinamita hubiera explotado a la vez pero lo preocupante no era la explosión…..

~E-es en el dojo Sonoda~ hablo nerviosamente la pelirroja por medio del audífono ~Una explosión masiva sin causa aparente se origino de ahi ~

-DONDE ESTA RIN?!- hable desesperadamente

~…..~

-Maldita sea habla de una vez Maki!- grite aun con un rostro de enojo

~Su GPS aun se encuentra….~ La pelirroja dejo de hablar mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

Regeneracion? Super velocidad? Reflejos? No me importa una mierda, no importaba ninguno de esos factores si ella estaba ahí, Si la explosión la había alcanzado era mas que seguro que estaría muerta

Limitiaciones? Se las pueden dar a quien le importe, por que en esta ocasión a mi no me interesan.

-Lleguen rápido- dije a mis amigas a mis espaldas para luego desaparecer frente a ellas y empezar a transportarme

-NICOCCHI- -NICO- fue lo ultimo que escuche de su parte

No importaba que tantas veces lo viera, era increíble, al teletransportarme entraba en un extraño portal el cual parecía estar formado por agua mientras veía imágenes alrededor, todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que alguna vez había estado, además de los lugares que se encontraban delante de mi antes de entrar al portal, según los estudios mientras que yo siento que paso segundos aquí a fuera en el mundo real no pasa ni siquiera un segundo, era simplemente increíble… de no ser por ese gran defecto….Mi skill dañaba mi cabeza o atacaba mi cerebro, al entrar al portal me conectaba a varios puntos posibles de reaparición por lo que mi mente no era capaz de soportar tal presión, era capaz de usarlo aunque varias veces pero siempre con lapsos de descanso de algunos minutos… la vez que me enfrente con la pelinaranja apenas y me teletransporte 14 veces por lo que no me vi ni siquiera presionada…pero como dije el teletransportarme me afecta….de una manera catastrófica

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Creo que esta despertando…- Eh? De quien era esa voz….pero una mejor pregunta….por que todo esta oscuro?

-Nico puedes oírme?- se oia una voz familiar

Esa voz la conocía hace tiempo pero me costaba trabajo reconocerla….

-Yo la despierto, Nicocchi si no te levantas tendras washi washi-

-ALEJATE DE MI!- grite mientras abria los ojos de una manera extremadamente rápida y me sentaba cubriendo mis pequeños o inexistentes pechos

-Ven? Les dije que yo podia- dijo ahora una pelimorada la cual había dicho el comentario que me aterro hace un momento

Yo solo le dirigi una mirada de enojo, me fastidiaba que mi amiga fuera asi aun cuando habíamos decidido escapar de casa para venir aquí y mantener a salvo a nuestras familias

-Como te sientes Yazawa?- me decia un hombre pelirrojo, el mismo que nos había buscado a las 3

Ahora que lo mencionaba tenia un dolor de cabeza inmenso, como si tuviera algo que presionara cada lado de mi cabeza, era muy doloroso

-Me duele la cabeza- dije mientras apoyaba una mano en mi frente con un gesto de dolor – que me paso?-

-Hola yazawa, mi nombre es Maki Nishikino- era una chica pelirroja pero con una mirada seria, por alguna razón su simple presencia me irritaba un poco –Respecto a lo que te paso….estabamos en la sala de entrenamiento probando tus habilidades…y….- la chica puso un gesto del tipo que los doctores ponen cuando te dicen que algún familiar tuyo fallecio, una mirada llena de pura pena sin mas, aunque ella no se dignaba a dirigirmela

-Yazawa…Tu skill te esta matando…- hablo el hombre ahora que tenia una mirada de pena al igual que su hija pero el me miraba fijamente

Matando?...una simple habilidad de este tipo me estaba matando?

-A que refiere?!- pregunto con un gesto muy molesto la pelimorada mientras la rubia la veía de la misma forma

-El skill de Yazawa la mata lentamente mientras mas lo usa, lo que paso hace unas horas fue algo completamente leve con las consecuencias reales que podrían llegar tener-

-Entonces no habra problema alguno si Nico no usa su habilidad cierto?- respondia ahora la rubia

\- la puede usar pero no puede exceder la distancia a la que se transporta o las veces que lo hace, si llegara a hacerlo….-

-Que me pasaría?- pregunte en un tono desinteresado aun con la mano en la frente y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie

-Habria partes de tu cuerpo que dejarían de funcionar y perderías algunos sentidos básicos del cuerpo…..en el mejor de los casos-

-Y en el peor?-

-…..-

-Respondame porfavor-

-Una muerte inmediata- decia ahora la pelirroja que me miraba

Las dos chicas que eran mis amigas tenían la mirada perdida y estaban sin palabra alguna, tenían miedo… y no las culpo….siento miedo de morir…..Simplemente no quiero morir y no lo puedo permitir, mis hermanos y mi madre me esperan

Aunque….

.

.

.

.

-AYUDENME PORFAVOR!- gritaba una rubia la cual estaba llena de rasguños moretones mientras cargaba a una persona la cual estaba con heridas las cuales emanaban una sangre tremenda en el estomago el cual tenia lo que parecían varias apuñaladas

-NOZOMI!- me acerque de inmediato a las dos las cuales tenían sus vestimentas de campo mientras yo tenia vestimentas completamente normales….hace unas semanas se había acordado que no estaría en el equipo de campo por posibles consecuencias, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba practicando constantemente cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas

-NICO! PERDIO MUCHA SANGRE, DEBEMOS LLEVARLA A LA ENFERMERIA- decia la rubia llorando y con un tono desesperado

-de inmediato- toque su hombro para transportar a las 3 directamente hacia la enfermería, al llegar ahí de inmediato busque ayuda

-TENEMOS UNA PERSONA HERIDA AQUI!- varias personas nos vieron y empezaron a dar indicaciones mientras traían una camilla de hospital en la cual pusieron a Nozomi y se preparaban para llevarsela

-Tiene que separarse de ella- decia un doctor mientras intentaba apartar a Eli del lado de Nozomi, ella se negaba a dejar su lado por nada –Dejela porfavor tenemos que comenzar si no la perderemos-

-….-Eli solo lloraba mientras veía a Nozomi de esa catastrófica manera

Me acerque a ella y la tome por el hombro –Dejala Eli…..deben llevársela-

Asi fue como nuestra amiga fue llevada a lo largo del pasillo hacia una puerta la cual decia urgencias en el letrero que encabezaba

.

.

Habian pasado 4 Horas….Eli y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en la sala de espera que estaba completamente vacia, Ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero había estado llorando todo el tiempo

-Que fue lo que paso Eli?- pregunte…sabia que no era el mejor momento pero que cosa pudo haber llevado a esta situación tan catastrófica?

-Nos atacaron….Pero no fue como siempre- dijo con un tono que no denotaba vida alguna –Fue una de nosotra….Una portadora-

-….- Como que una portadora? El señor nishikino nos había dicho que nos estaban buscando pero el problema radica en una simple cosa…..los que nos buscaban eran humanos normales…. Por que una portadora se uniria a ese tipo de gente?

-Era una chica…común y corriente no parecía peligrosa…pero me quizo atacar por la espalda con lo que parecían lanzas hechas de agua, Nozomi sin dudarlo las intercepto…..MIERDA! POR QUE HIZO ESO?!- decia mientras apretaba sus puños frente a su cara con un llanto de frustración

-Ella estará bien- dije despreocupadamente

-Como lo sabes?-

-Muy sencillo, Mala hierba nunca muere, además la conozco desde hace tiempo y te podría decir que el mismísimo diablo seria mas fácil de matar que a Nozomi- Decia mientras formaba una calida sonrisa despreocupada,La rubia solo me miro y me regreso dicha sonrisa

.

.

.

-ESTUPIDA- gritaba la rubia a una pelimorada con pelo suelto que solo se encontraba en la cama del hospital mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa

-Lo siento Elicchi, no fue mi intención- respondio la pelimorada con una débil sonrisa

-P-Pudiste haber muerto- Ahora comenzaban a deslizarce lagrimas en las mejillas de la rubia

Solo veía callada el momento, enserio que esas chicas eran grandes amigas sin duda alguna, pero había algo que me inquietaba demasiado…..Esa cosa….Ella estuvo a punto de dar su vida por alguien sin vacilar ni siquiera un momento…Ella tiene una vida a la cual regresar y estuvo a punto de cambiarla por una vida ajena

-I-ire por un poco de comida, debes estar hambrienta- dijo Eli mientras salía de la habitación aun inquieta pero con una sonrisa de alivio

-….-

-No piensas decir nada Nicocchi?-

-La verdad no…..-

-Sabes te conozco hace años y se cuando algo te molesta-

-Simplemente es un pensamiento…. Me unire al grupo de campo- dije mientras me recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos

-Ya veo-

-No te opondras?-

-Si lo hiciera me ignorarias o me equivoco?- decia con una sonrisa maternal pero aun con la mirada por la puerta -Pero se que lo que te molesta no es eso-

-Hump- voltee a ver por la ventana la cual dejaba ver el mundo exterior….el mundo al que anhelaba volver –Por que estuviste dispuesta a sacrificarte por alguien mas?-

-Supongo que aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo eh?- dijo con tono burlon el cual me fastdio

-Si no quieres decirm…-

-Simplemente por que Amo a Elicchi, daría mi vida por ella- dijo aun con esa gran sonrisa….yo solo sentí miedo de aquella chica…..como podia decir eso tan tranquilamente –Pero…..-

-Pero que?-

-Tambien daría mi vida por ti Nicocchi, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo-

-No pienso igual- dije fríamente –Estoy segura que haría todo lo posible por protegerlas…pero no abandonaría mi vida por alguien-

-Lo mismo pensé….pero es ver a esa persona contra la pared con una espada apuntando directamente al corazón…. Podras soportar el no hacer nada?...el ver a la persona que amas frente a la muerte?-

-…-

-Espero jamas debas averiguarlo Nicocchi-

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

.

.

.

.

-Rindete de una vez Zura~- decia aquella chica mientras desactivaba su skill

-No quiero hacerte mas daño porfavor- ahora hablaba la pelirroja que me miraba con cara de pena –Tu brazo esta roto, no debes forzarlo-

Estas chicas…eran increíbles portadoras, sus skills eran variadas y poderosas…..pero juntas eran me atrevería a decir que eran invencibles, una se complementaba a la otra de forma que ni siquiera había podido acertar un golpe, en la pelea había sufrido graves daños, mi brazo estaba roto, la mitad de mi rostro tenia quemaduras de tercer grado al igual que la mayoría de mi cuerpo, mi cabello estaba al aire, mi chamarra estaba quemada en su mayoría y apenas me podia mantener de pie…..el dolor era inmenso pero no podia darme por vencida, no ahora

-De que hablan apenas empiezo Nya~- dije con una mueca de dolor y tomándome del brazo

-Venga con nosotros Hoshizora, tenemos a una portadora que puede curarla, además podría volver con sus padres y amigos, tendría un puesto muy importante en el cual trabajar, no es eso lo que quiere?- preguntaba la castaña mientras tenia una hoja de papel en su mano

-…-

-Mire a su alrededor, no hay razón para pelear, además nuestras skills ocasionaron este incidente, el dojo esta hecho pedazos y usted fue daño colateral- ahora hablaba la pelirroja

No di tiempo a que dijera nada por que me movi a una gran velocidad justo enfrente de ella para acertar un golpe, por su parte la chica puso sus manos frente a ella y salir volando directamente hacia una pared dentro del dojo que estaba en llamas

-Cof cof- empezaba a tocer mientras me levantaba del suelo –Que skill mas problemático Je-

"Se lista ellas no pueden hacer lo mismo que tu, tal vez te deba echar una mano jejeje" se oyo una voz desconocida

Mire a todos lados intentando encontrar de donde provenia la voz pero nada…..seguia sola dentro del dojo que estaba en llamas

-ellas no pueden hacer lo mismo que tu….- sonreí instintivamente, es cierto….ellas no son nada a comparación mia

En el patio del dojo estaban las 2 chicas que se encontraban en guardia esperando que saliera de los escombros, la pelirroja tenia las palmas de sus manos abiertas en dirección a donde miraba, por su lado la castaña sostenia una hoja de papel en su mano

-Maru-chan….no ha salido- decia la pelirroja extrañada por el tiempo que había durado sin haber movimiento

-Algo me da mala espina Ruby-chan, no bajes la guardia-

-Me buscan?- decia mientras salía de los escombros con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con una gran sonrisa y la mirada que escondia en mi largo cabello naranja

-…- las chicas estaban alerta a cualquier acción, al fin y al cabo era mas rápida que ellas , por lo menos tenían que poder defenderse

-No es de buena educación no contestar- dije mientras levantaba mi vista para dejar ver mi ojos los cuales tenían un amarillo deslumbrante además de un pupila completamente afilada…..como un felino –Podrian empezar primero? No quiero llegar a matarlas sin que puedan hacer algo para defenderse-

Las chicas tenían una mirada asustada, es como si aquella chica con la que peleaban hace unos momentos hubiera desaparecido por completo…..para transformarla en todo lo contrario

-Y bien? Usa tu skill- le decia a la castaña de pelo largo que me veía aterrada

-V-ven ahora!- al decir esas palabras la hoja de papel comenzó a brillar de una manera deslumbrante

Cuando la luz ceso dejo ver a una serpiente de aproximadamente 10 metros de largo la cual se encontraba volando alrededor de la castaña y la pelirroja

-Un dragon serpiente…..Crei que solo existía en las leyendas Nya~- dije con tono burlon – deberías entrenarlo mejor, hace unos minutos volo en pedazos este lugar jajaja-

El dragon se abalanzo contra mi a una velocidad muy próxima a la mia…El skill de esa chica era invocación, pero hasta el momento solo había invocado esta criatura la cual era muy peligrosa.

Salte esquivando la embestida de la criatura mientras esta se daba media vuelta para volverlo a intentar.

-Ya me canse de jugar a las alcanzadas- dije para luego golpear a la criatura directo a la cabeza, la criatura quedo inconsiente de un golpe, al fin y al cabo había usado toda mi energía para golpearla, sus escamas eran extremadamente duras, casi impenetrables

-I-imposible- murmuraba la chica mientras veía como su criatura caia al suelo inconsiente

-Me pregunto…debere golpear tu cabeza con la misma fuerza jaja- decia con un tono burlon

-No te acercaras a Maru-chan!- gritaba la pelirroja que ahora avanzaba a mi a una gran velocidad con un golpe que iba dirigido a mi rostro

Me hice a un lado sin ningún problema, para luego clavar un rodillazo en su estomago mientras ella escupia por el impacto

-Es lo mas rápido que puedes ir? Patetico-

-Te dije QUE TE ALEJES!- me grito la chica mientras alzaba sus manos para empujarme con una gran fuerza junto a los restos del dojo…..su skill era controlar la energía natural a los alrededores y usarlas de diversas formas, podia hacer que esta funcionara como un escudo, podia impulsarse o incluso golpear con gran fuerza pero lo mas sobresaliente era que podia hacer un especie de empujon el cual lanzaba todo enfrente de ella…pero este era cientos de veces mas fuerte que los que había experimentado antes

Cuando abri los ojos me encontraba a las a fueras del dojo junto con muchos de los restos de este

-RIN!- gritaba una pelinegra la cual aparecia a unos metros de mi

-Oh Hola Nico-chan Nya~-

Ella solo se detuvo en seco mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza-Rin…que te paso en el brazo y…. tu rostro-

-Esto? No es nada, solo duele como el demonio Nya~- decia mientras ponía una sonrisa

-Tenemos que salir de aquí….-

-No- dije secamente –Me estoy divirtiendo mucho jeje-

Empece a reir levemente con lo que se describiría como una risa completamente desquiciada…..que era este sentimiento? El disfrutar del dolor que recorria mi cuerpo mientras peleaba?….la necesidad inmensa de acabar con esas chicas de forma lenta…esa adrenalina me volvia loca…simplemente tenia la necesidad de pelear hasta matarlas….. y que ellas hicieran lo mismo

La pelinegra miraba con terror y con una tremenda sorpresa a Rin, Rin siempre a sido una de las personas mas puras que había conocido pero, el verla en ese estado….sedienta de sangre, era lo ultimo que hubiera imaginado ver en su compañera

La pelinegra me tomo del cuello de la camisa para acercarse a mi con un kunai apuntando a mi cuello y una expresión de enojo total –Quien eres?-

- _Jejejeje acaso importa?-_

.

.

.

.

 **Pues que les digo? Todo lo que tiene pros tiene contras verdad? :3**

 **La historia de Nico es algo que usare después….por cierto alguna protagonista que quieran para el próximos capítulos? nwn/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien por cuestión de un amigo de LL army pondré una explicancion de cada Skill (que haya intentado explicar hasta ahora)**

 **Nico: Es capaz de abrir portales (portales que solo ella es capaz de ver, no importa si alguien la acompaña este no podra verlos) los cuales controla para aparecer en otro lugar, pocas palabras teletransportacion**

 **Rin :3:Como ya saben sus habilidades consisten en adoptar las habilidades de todos los felinos y potenciarlas al nivel de llegar a tener superfuerza (no tan devastadora) y su mayor ventaja en pelea viene siendo la velocidad que puede ejercer además de sus reflejos, como extra tiene oído, olfato y una regeneración muy superior a la del humano promedio y la única skill física hasta el momento**

 **Ruby: Ella es capaz de controlar energía natural, en pocas palabras extrae energía de cualquier lado y la convierte en diferentes formas como el usarla como una onda expansiva o usarla en sus pies o brazos lo cual le da un gran impulso o fuerza , cabe destacar que no es un skill físico ya que la energía la usa rodenando las extremidades por lo que no afecta directamente en su cuerpo**

 **Dia: Es capaz de hacer explotar todo lo que toca o lo que la toca….. Este creo que es de lo mas sencillos junto con el de Kanan**

 **Kanan: controlar agua a voluntad…Sencillo :3**

 **Hanamaru: es capaz de invocar animales mitológicos los cuales su fuerza dependen de la del portador (No creeran que Rin vencio a un Dragon asi como asi con un golpe por que si XD)**

.

.

.

Capitulo 10

" _Sabes? No somos tan diferentes"_

-Quien eres?- Hablaba la pelinegra con un Kunai apuntando a mi cuello mientras yo solo sonreía aun con una mirada felina de un amarillo brillante como el sol

-Acaso importa?- respondi con una sonrisa algo retorcida por lo que la chica empezó a presionar mas mi cuello

Estabamos fuera del dojo ya que la pelirroja con una onda expansiva me había sacado a volar, luego la pelinegra me encontró y terminamos en esta extraña situación

-Tu quien crees que soy?- le pregunte con una mueca de despreocupación

-No lo se, pero se que no eres Rin- Me miraba con rabia y seriedad –HABLA AHORA QUIEN ERES O SI NO…-

-Que? Clavaras eso en mi cuello?- ante lo dicho la pelinegra aflojo un poco la presión que tenia contra mi –Te conozco Nico-chan, no serias capaz de matar-

-Pruebame- volvió a presionar contra mi cuello

-O que te parece si mejor….- a una velocidad descomunal me movi puse mi mano en su pecho y la empuje a unos metros de donde me estaba amenazando, luego de lanzarla 6 agujas del tamaño de una espada de kendo pasaron disparadas por enfrente de mi donde antes se encontraba Nico-chan

La pelinegra vio como pasaban aquellas armas por donde antes se encontraba ella, después me miro con una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida por lo que yo me puse de pie

-Descuida Nico-chan, soy yo tu compañera- dije aun con mi vista encendida como si del sol se tratara mientras la dirigía en dirección al dojo donde la chica castaña estaba sentada sobre lo que parecía una manticora

(Manticora: es una combinación entre un león, con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión la cual en esa misma cola tenia unas agujas gigantescas y afiladas que puede disparar al agitarla contra su objetivo, Como dato extra es una de las criaturas mitológicas mas temidas ya que era un depredador que mataba por diversión asi y mide creo máximo 3 veces lo de un león normal…Ja y dijeron que leer mitología griega no servia de nada nwn)

Me sentía mejor que nunca, tenia una emoción que corria por mis venas….Una emoción completamente indescriptible….. Pero no la podia reprimir….. aquella chica me miraba molesta, demasiado molesta si me lo preguntan

-Como…- hablo por lo bajo –COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE DAÑO A RUBY-CHAN!- la chica castaña estaba molesta y no lo digo por su apariencia si no por que en verdad olia a rabia

-Y-Ya te dije que estoy Cof Cof- tocia la pelirroja dejando caer un hilo de sangre por su boca, supongo que producto del gran rodillazo que le había proporcionado

-Ruby-chan! no deberías esforzarte, yo me encargare- decia mientras bajaba del lomo de la criatura para poner el brazo de su amiga sobre su hombro y ayudarla a mantenerse de pie

-Rindanse y váyanse si no quie…- decia la pelinegra pero de inmediato fue callada por la pelirroja

-Callate Nico-chan!- grito la pelirroja –DIA Y YO SOMOS TUS PARIENTES Y AUN ASI HACES ESTO?!-

-Por esa misma razón les digo que no se entrometan!- devolviendo el grito –Yo hago lo que es mejor!

-Parientes?- cuestione a la peli negra quien solo hizo una mueca

-Dia Kurosawa y Ruby Kurosawa son mis primas son hijas del hermano de mi madre, el apellido de mi madre originalmente era Kurosawa pero al casarse termine apellidándose Yazawa-

-Fiu- silbe mientras daba una mirada algo ingenua

De pronto olia de nuevo a escamas y a quemado, un dragon serpiente el cual se habia levantado emergio de los escombros de dojo mientras se ponía al lado de su dueña

-Si que esas escamas son duras- bromee

-Rin- dijo por lo bajo la pelinegra para que no se percataran las otras chicas –Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato- la chica estaba preocupada y nerviosa pues sabia que aunque estas portadoras no se encontraban al nivel de las que habíamos combatido eran fuertes

-No- dije secamente mientras la adrenalina corria por mi cuerpo –Ellas son mas débiles, podemos acabarlas y eliminar a 2 del juego-

La chica se me quedo viendo fijamente con una mirada horrorizada –Hablas…de?-

-Asesinarlas claro, ellas lo han intentado varias veces sin éxito alguno…por que no hacerlas probar de su misma medicina?-

-Nosotras no asesinamos, es mas tu fuiste la que mas insistió con ese código moral.-

-Y es por eso que hemos perdido todos los encuentros, además tu y yo juntas podemos lograrlo- dije con una sonrisa retorcida y aun viendo hacia las chicas que tenia enfrente y a las 2 criaturas

-No matare a mi prima!- respondia con un tono alterado la chica

-Si no fuera por mi hace un momento te hubieran asesinado y creeme que no le importo que fueras su prima- Respondi con un tono de ironia

-Pero no somos igual que ellas… NO LO SOMOS!-

-Si no me ayudaras lárgate- hablaba mientras empezaba a caminar a pasos lentos hacia mis oponentes y la pelinegra bajaba la mirada–Es mi turno de darles una lección- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de correr a una velocidad que el ojo humano no seria capaz de seguir…..Por desgracia para mi el ojo de un reptil y un león si lo eran

Al notar que los 2 me vieron empece a intentar confundirlos moviéndome continuamente en direcciones alternas, lo cual fue inútil, las 2 mantenian su mirada en mi por lo que me daban a entender que no me podría acercar mas de 2 metros a las chicas

-RUBY-CHAN- grito la castaña mientras que la pelirroja que antes estaba completamente rendida se ponía de pie con una mirada llena de pasión para luchar

-Si no peleamos las 2 Hoshizora nos vencerá y probablemente nos quite la vida, peleare con ella cuerpo a cuerpo- la chica castaña la sostuvo de la manga para evitar que avanzara fuera de la zona segura que sus criaturas estaban creando, aunque tenia una cara completamente exhausta y adolorida

-Maru-chan….sabes que no podras mantener a 2 criaturas al mismo tiempo por mas de 1 minutos- decia con una sonrisa –Descuida, no dejare que me venza, una ventaja de mi Skill es que mi energía jamas se termina-

-P-Pero tu cuerpo es común y corriente, no puedes ir a pelear con alguien que literalmente pudo noquear a Spyro de un golpe (Dragon)…..podrias morir- la castaña tenia una cara de cansancio y a la vez preocupada por lo que su amiga estaba apunto de hacer

-No te preocupes….One-chan viene en camino, solo debo conseguir tiempo- sin mas la pelirroja se solto de la castaña para salir de la zona segura y quedar justo frente a mi, la castaña por su lado se desmayo mientras las criaturas que tenia a sus alados se desvanecían como numero

La chica me miro con unos ojos desafiantes los cuales me agradaban ya que mostraba que no solo era una cara bonita si no que al igual que Nico-chan llevaba una guerrera dentro, supongo que es de familia

Sin pensarlo la pelirroja se abalanzo a una gran velocidad para intentar darme un golpe en el estomago el cual desvie con mi brazo para que no impactara, en cuanto hice esto la chica puso la palma de la mano en mi dirección para dar un gran empujon con otra onda expansiva que me saco a volar un metros en el aire

-No sabes algún otro truco?- pregunte burlonamente mientras aun seguía en el aire por aquel ataque, ya habia usado esa onda expansiva para volar parte del dojo y a la vez para sacarme de el

-Tengo otro bajo la manga- debo admitirlo, lo que hizo me dejo boquiabierta, la chica se impulso del suelo concentrando energía natural bajo la planta de su zapato para terminar en el aire…pero lo impresionante radica en otra cosa

Estaba lista para repeler el impacto aun en el aire de la dirección en la que venia pero de pronto, se movio…se movio en pleno aire

"Que?"

La chica me golpeo por la espalda en dirección hacia el suelo… ella podia ser capaz de maniobrar en el aire con constantes impulsos de energía, por lo que cambio de dirección frente a mi

Cai directamente al suelo en picada pero con mi brazo que seguía sano puse la palma sobre el suelo, antes de impactar para evitar el golpe contra el concreto y de inmediato volver a ponerme de pie

Ruby bajo al suelo para darme un mirada asustada

-C-como?- estaba atonita

-WAU! Menos mal tengo buenos reflejo por que si no hubiera concentrado mi fuerza en mi espalda de seguro me habrias dejado fuera de juego, prometo no volver a preguntar por mas trucos jeje- dije con una sonrisa burlona

Ruby me dedico una mirada de miedo y preocupación pues le daba miedo la actitud arrogante y feroz de la peli naranja mostraba en el momento, ella se puso en guardia para solo seguir con su vista fija en mi

-Hoshizora….No cambiaras de opinión?- pregunto con tono duro pero precavido

-Deberia? O no debería? Jejeje- Tal vez deba concentrar mas energía para oir los latidos de la niñita asustad…..

-AYUDENME! PORFAVOR!- escuche a lo lejos

Mis ojos perdieron el brillo amarillo intenso y mis pupilas volvieron a ser redondas, a la vez que sentía todo el dolor de mi cuerpo regresaba de golpe, todas las quemaduras

-Agh! Ti-Tiempo fuera- dije mientras tomaba mi brazo que desde hace unos minutos estaba roto pero por alguna razón hasta ahora dolia y mi cara ardia

La chica se me quedo viendo de manera crédula –Co-como que tiempo fuera?-

-H-Hay alguien q-que esta en problemas- luchaba contra el dolor para ser capaz de hablar, la chica me miro detenidamente mientras aun tenia una mirada seria

La pelirroja de inmediato se acerco a mi manera rápida, cerre los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe pues el dolor hacia que mi cuerpo se sintiera pesado e inútil, no me podia mover y menos concentrarme

Para mi sorpresa el golpe jamas llego…..En cambio sentí como me tomaba del brazo para recargarlo en su hombro y ayudarme a poder moverme, para mi sorpresa era la pelirroja por lo cual me le quede viendo de una manera asombrada

Ella uso un pequeño impulso bajo la planta de su pie para elevarnos a bastantes metros de altura y gracias a su skill nos mantuvo frotando unos segundos

-Donde esta?- me pregunto

El dolor era inmenso no podia ser capaz de concentrarme del todo para percibir correctamente su aroma

-Vamos Hoshizora concéntrate- volvia a decir la pelirroja

"Vamos concéntrate, Concentrate, CONCENTRATE"

-S-se encuentra en el dojo!- dije mientras con mi brazo libre tomaba mis costillas las cuales dos de ellas se encontraban rotas

De inmediato la chica con una velocidad impresionante se movio para llegar a dojo el cual gran parte se encontraba hecho pedazos pero otra parte solo estaba rebozando en llamas, justo llegamos al patio mientras la chica me dejaba en el suelo despacio

-Descansa, tus heridas son graves- me dijo mientras ella todavía sangraba por la boca levemente

-N-No, N-Necesito ayudar- respondi mientras me ponía de pie a duras penas

-Pero a penas y puedes moverte-

-Pero puedo percibir los olores, tu no podras encontrarla sin mi en un dojo tan inmenso- dije con una sonrisa confiada por lo que la pelirroja solo asintió

Con un poco de ayuda de su skill entramos por los pasillos que hace un momento estaban completamente llenos de escombros para correr por ellos

-Ahora a donde? Decia tociendo y cubriendo su boca ya que todo el lugar estaba completamente en llamas y el humo se estaba filtrando por sus pulmones

-Derecha- respondi para seguir corriendo por el dojo que era de un tamaño inmenso

Corrimos por los pasillos en llamas todos y cada uno de ellos… Mis pulmones eran mucho mas resistentes de lo normal pero los de la chica …

-Cof Cof- tocia mientras intentaba respirar por el humo, no iba a soportar el humo mucho tiempo, teníamos que apresurarnos o tendríamos enserio muchos problemas

-Ya casi llegamos….. Sal de aquí, no resistiras el humo- le dije mientras tomaba mi brazo roto, intentaba hacer que se fuera ya que sabia que no estaba en condiciones de seguir

-Y-Y tu no Cof Cof podras sacar a la chica, no estas en condiciones Cof Cof de sacar a alguien con esas heridas- Tenia un punto, el simple hecho de correr me estaba matando y el sacar a alguien yo sola seria algo que no podría hacer

De nuevo empece a olfatear pues sentía que cada vez el lugar se estaba haciendo pedazos, -Vamos esta cerca Nya-

Empece a correr a toda velocidad que podia la cual apenas era un poco menor a la del humano promedio ya que mis heridas no me permitían mas

Corrimos unos cuantos pasillos para de inmediato ver una sala completamente llena en llamas y escombros, se que dije que el dojo estaba completamente en un estado deplorable pero esta habitación estaba a punto de ser consumidas por las llamas en su totalidad

Entre los escombros vi a una chica joven que al menos tenia mi edad y un pelo color jengibre, ella estaba completamente inconsiente bajo un pedazo gigante de madera que se habia desprendido del techo y estaba en llamas

-Tenemos que sacarla!- dije con un tono de preocupación total pues la chica habia estado expuesta al humo por una gran cantidad de tiempo además de que no sabia su estado por el simple hecho de que estaba inconsiente

Fue raro…..No recibi respuesta de la pelirroja que se supone que debía estar a mis espaldas, al voltearme lo que vi fue algo que causo mucha rabia… No habia nadie….La pelirroja me habia dejado a mi suerte! "MALDICION!"

Sabia que si la chica me habia dejado tendría que encargarme de todo por mi misma

De inmediato me acerque corriendo al gran trozo de madera que aprisionaba su cuerpo para intentar levantarlo

-DEMONIOS!- grite mientras intentaba levantarlo con solo una mano pues la otra no respondia, no tenia la fuerza para levantar un pedazo tan grande y aun con mi otro brazo completamente sano se me habría dificultado un poco…Era un pedazo muy grueso el cual podría decir que fácilmente pesaban 500 kg, honestamente es impresionante que no hubiera matado a la chica y solo aprisionara su cuerpo en lugar de aplastarlo por completo

-s…..sal de….aqui- eso me hizo abrir lo ojos, la chica que se encontraba en el suelo habia susurrado levemente mientras levantaba la vista para mostrar una mirada de un azul intenso la cual era opacada por la sangre que recorria su frente

-Callate o Enserio moriras por el humo!- decia mientras seguía intentando levantar lo que la aprisionaba

De pronto sentí como alguien empezaba a empujar conmigo a mi lado

-L..Lo siento cof cof- hablaba la pelirroja a mi lado, habia regresado pero por que? –saque a otra persona en un cuarto anterior-

-Hablaremos de eso luego, ahora usa tu skill para mover esto- respondia desesperada, a la chica no le quedaba mucho tiempo si seguía en ese estado

-Cof cof N-no puedo- hablaba con un tono lleno de pena e impotencia –Aun no controlo a la perfeccion mi skill, podría terminar matándola-

Ella empezó a intentar levantar el objeto mientras yo hacia lo mismo, hasta que se oyo un golpe en el suelo, a mi lado la pelirroja por fin habia caído inconsiente

Esto es un problema, y uno grande!

"Necesitas una mano?" de nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza, aunque por esta vez decidi ignorarla y seguir forcejeando mientras el fuego de la habitación se tornaba cada vez mas abrumador

"Yo te puedo ayudar, solo déjame hacerlo" sentía desesperación…..que era esa voz? Como rayos era posible que me ayudara!

-AYUDAME Y CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- grite agitada a cualquier cosa que me estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras

De inmediato mi mirada se afilo y se volvió brillante como el sol….. en cuanto eso paso fui capaz de dejar de sentir dolor, mi brazo y mi cuerpo dejaron de doler además que sentía mi cuerpo lleno de energía

Sin problema alguno después de que sucediera ese repentino fui capaz de mover el objeto con un poco mas de fuerza para liberar el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba inconsiente…..sin esperar un segundo mas puse a la chica sobre mi espalda para poder llevarla a fuera de un solo impulso con el cual cabe destacar que destroce varias paredes del dojo, no era muy conveniente el empezar a correr por lo pasillo viendo como estaba la situación

Al llegar al patio disparada después de atravesar una ultima pared de madera, frene para poner a la chica de pelo jengibre en el pasto el cual solo tenia algunos trozos de madera tirados pero lo suficientemente lejos del peligro

-Estaras a salvo aquí…..- ahora solo falta…- mire al dojo que por fuera se veía que estaba a punto de caer por las llamas

Sin mas preámbulos volvi a entrar disparada por donde Sali, para llegar a la habitación en la que antes estaba y ver a la pelirroja inconsiente por lo que al igual que la vez anterior la puse en mi espalda para sacarla

-Te pondré a salvo-

.

.

.

-NYA!- gritaba de dolor mientras un medico ponía unas vendas casi cubriendo la mitad de mi rostro, habíamos logrado salir de dojo sonoda hace apenas unas horas y por ordenes de los nishikinos me habían enviado directamente a urgencias, gracias a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan habían podido rescatarnos de aquel incendio masivo

Estaba sentada en la cama de la enfermería mientras por una ventana veía como un pelinegra era regañada por todas las demás integrantes pero la sala estaba aislada por lo que no era capaz de oir atravez de la puerta

-POR QUE NO LA AYUDASTE NICO!- gritaba la rubia mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa a la pelinegra la cual mostraba una mirada molesta

-POR QUE NO IBA A AYUDAR A UNA MALDITA HOMICIDA!- grito aun siendo tomada por el cuello de la camisa

Un golpe se impacto con la mejilla de la pelinegra, La peli morada la habia golpeado con el puño cerrado para dejar a Nico-chan en el suelo, tanto la pelirroja, la rubia y la pelinegra miraron atónitas y sorprendidas…Nozomi jamas solia recurrir a la violencia pero por alguna razón esta vez no pensó dos veces antes de hacerle algo

-Homicida…. ES RIN-CHAN DE QUIEN HABLAS!- respondia con una mirada llena de rabia la cual iba dirigida a la pelinegra –ELLA NO ES UNA HOMICIDA!-

-Intento asesinar a Ruby!- hablaba la pelinegra aun desde el suelo sentada mientras con una mano cubria su mejilla la cual habia sido golpeada anteriormente

-Y por eso la dejaste a su suerte?!- ahora volvia a entrar la rubia a la conversación –Dejaste a Rin en una pelea contra 2 cazadoras?-

-….-

-Responde!-

-No deje a Rin en una pelea….. Esa cosa no era mi compañera- ahora se ponía de pie mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse –Esa no era Rin…- después de esas ultimas palabras empezó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras los demás la veian irse

-Nico-chan espera!- decia la pelirroja mientras empezaba a correr en dirección en la que la pequeña se habia ido

-Doctor Nishikino…- hablaba la Nozomi al hombre que desde hace unos momentos solo habia espectado aquellas escenas –Que quería decir Nicocchi?-

El hombre tenia una mirada pensativa pero de igual manera no ignoro la pregunta de la chica –Es algo que habia estado pensando hace un tiempo, podría ser la causa pero…..-

-Pero que?-

-Si lo que pienso es correcto…. Esto podría traer graves consecuencias consigo- el hombre se veía preocupado y a la vez asustado

.

.

.

-H-Hola Nya- le decia por la ventana a una chica la cual se encontraba en una celda que dicha ventana estaba brindada y al lado una puerta de metal muy gruesa, llevaba puesta una camisa y pantalón completamente color blanco, por mi parte tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra ajustada

La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras tenia unas cuantas vendas en el abdomen y leia una revista que le habia conseguido

Ella dirigio su mirada hacia a mi para dejar su revista de un lado y sonreírme –Hola Hoshizora, como siguen sus heridas- me dijo de una manera inocente

-B-Bien como vez tengo esto- respondi mientras movia mi mano la cual llevaba colgada del cuello con un cabestrillo –Por cierto…..como te encuentras tu?-

-Pues….. no me quejo, ya no duele tanto- dijo mientras levantaba la camisa para dejarme ver su abdonmen vendado

-L-lamento lo del rodillazo enserio- hable mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza y bajaba mi cabeza apenada

-Jejeje descuida- respondio riendo levemente para luego, poner una cara apenada -…yo enserio haber roto su brazo- decia con una mirada arrepentida –No me gusta pelear, pero…..-

-No importa, de igual manera no es lo peor que me ha pasado- " _Lo peor fue tu hermana"_ Todavia me daban leves escalofríos cuando pensaba en la pelinegra con actitud explosiva

-Ya veo…-

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras las dos no sabíamos en lo mas minimo de que hablar, ella estaba encerrada en su celda que estaban diseñadas de una manera que pareciera una habitación común y corriente la cual estaba completamente acolchonada con un sofá, cama, lámparas, etc. Estaba pintada de blanco por completo, cada celda era capaz de soportar hasta el mas fuerte impacto por lo que su skill era inútil si intentaba huir, aunque no se mostraba hostil, Habiamos traido a las 3 chicas cuando nos fuimos del lugar, a la castaña la cual habíamos despojado de todos sus dibujos con criaturas mitológicas ya que era su forma de invocarlas, también trajimos a la pequeña pelirroja con la que habia peleado y por ultimo trajimos a la chica peli jengibre ya que si esperábamos a que la atendieran en un hospital normal moriría….era impresionante el cuanto habia soportado, casi inhumano, sin embargo aunque se encontraba estable no habia despertado hace 2 dias

-Como esta Maru-chan?- pregunto con un tono decaído

-Ella… solo ha preguntado por ti todo el tiempo…-

-Puedo verla?- preguntaba de nuevo con un tono que contenia mas esperanzas

-Por desgracia no, no por el momento- no me gustaba decirle eso a la chica pues aunque fuera una hábil portadora seguía siendo una chica común y corriente la cual era muy apegada a la castaña –pero intentare convencer a mis amigos de que pongan una forma para que se puedan contactar-

-Enserio?- volvió a cuestionar con una voz un poco emocionada, casi parecía que olvidaba que era prisionera

-Si, hare lo posible Nya~- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-GanbaRuby!- exclamo mientras elevaba los brazos de felicidad y yo la veía incrédula

-Ganba…que cosa?- pregunte mientras reia por lo bajo de forma gatuna

-Es mi frase, es la que usare cuando sea una idol….. o por lo menos la que quería usar si no fuera una portadora- ahora daba una sonrisa débil y triste

Esta guerra de ambos frentes nos estaba dañando eso era seguro pero lo que en verdad nos destrozaba era nuestro propio ser…el darnos cuenta que gracias a estas habilidades siempre seriamos guerreras, el hecho de no poder vivir como uno deseaba y todo por el destino que nos habia jugado una mala pasada.

antes crei que mi vida seria aburrida y rutinaria…me quejaba por ello de vez en cuando, sentía que los días se repetían de una manera continua y eso me hacia sentirme mal… No saben cuanto me arrepiento de quejarme mi vida, era una vida con mi familia, mis amigas y Kayocchin…. Yo quería seguir estudiando en la preparatoria, graduarme para llegar a la universidad….. estudiar con Kayocchin, aprender a cocinar , que mi padre me enseñara a conducir , que mi madre me ayudara para ir a mi primera cita…. Tantas cosas que quería hacer y todas fueron desechadas…. El primer año tenia la esperanza de que todo mejorara y poder volver pero eso jamas pasaría, me perdería mi graduación, veria como mis padres envejecían mientras sufrían por perder a su única hija, veria como Kayocchin seguía su vida sin mi… Desaparecí del plano completamente… lo único que me animaba a seguir era aquellas chicas que consideraba mis hermanas y aquel hombre que consideraba un segundo padre por cuidarme tanto

-Sabes? Cuando acabe esta guerra…seras una gran idol- le dije con una gran sonrisa, yo sabia que lo que decia era una vil mentira pero me sentía reflejada en ella de como era hace un par de años… Una chica con una inocencia enorme, que aun tiene las esperanzas de continuar

-Hoshizora Eres una buena persona- decia con una sonrisa

-No es para tant…-

-Pero por que estas con ellas?- pregunto con un tono que me cuestionaba y al mismo tiempo que agregaba una gran tensión al ambiente

-En realidad te quería hacer la misma pregunta… Por que estas con un equipo asi?- le devolvía la pregunta con un tono duro

-Por que mi hermana y mis amigas están intentando hacer un mundo mejor, están intentando formar una sociedad en donde los portadores puedan ser aceptados y los que no son apartados- decia con una mirada firme en mi –ahora cuales son las tuyas?-

-Diria que lo mismo, Intentamos crear un mundo donde los portadores no sean usados como armas o sean cazados como animales….. un mundo donde los portadores puedan ser aceptados y controlados, un mundo que no libere una guerra por estas habilidades y a la vez nos permita vivir en armonia- respondia con una firme creencia

-Si nuestros objetivos son tan parecidos…por que peleamos?- preguntaba la pelirroja con una voz triste, también a mi me provocaba tristeza el hecho de tener que pelear con chicas que también defendían un ideal tan solido

-Nuestro problemas no es con ustedes… si no en el que les pasa a los portadores capturados…tu lo sabes?-

-S-Si, son transportados a un entorno seguro donde no puedan ser un peligros- respondia temerosa la chica –Aunque…..-

-Jamas has visto de nuevo a ninguno de esos portadores verdad?-

-Co-como lo sabes?-

-No puedo revelarte eso…pero te dire que nosotros intentamos rastrear a los portadores que capturaron…. Desaparecieron, no hay rastro de que ellos existieron…. Además antes de que ustedes empezaran a pelear el gobierno asesino familias solo para capturar a los portadores….. dime acaso sabias eso?- ella solo me veía atónita con los ojos completamente abiertos –El por que peleamos? Es por lo que sabemos que son capaces de hacer las personas para las que trabajan, no tenemos nada personal en su contra-

-E-eso e-es..-

-Excepto con tu hermana….. ELLA CASI ME VUELA LA PIERNA!- decia con un puchero de gato por lo que la pelirroja solo rio por lo bajo –pero enserio debo de decir que me sorprendiste….eres una chica muy bondadosa y ruda sobretodo, incluso me ayudaste a salvar a la chica del incendio-

Ella solo se sonrojo un poco por lo que dije y desvio la mirada –N-No creo ser a-asi-

-Por cierto quieres alguna otra revista? Te puedo ir a conseguir otra.- le dije con una intención buena, la chica me agradaba y suponía que yo igual a ella… podríamos ser rivales, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera simpatía por ella

-N-No, esta revista es muy buena- me decia mientras me daba una sonrisa

-Ya veo….. Te gustan muchos las idols verdad?-

-S-Si, son muy impresionantes y talentosas, a ti te gustan Hoshizora?-

-Dime Rin, es incomodo que alguien de mi misma edad me diga por mi apellido Nya~- respondi de nuevo con una risa nerviosa

-R-Rin-chan te gustan la idols?- pregunto pues al parecer se aburria de solo estar leyendo

-Mmmm no del todo pero se bastante gracias a una amiga, asi que por que no?- después de decir eso abri la puerta de metal que tenia su celda para poder entrar

-R-RIN-CHAN?!- me dijo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado en la cama para darle una sonrisa ingenua

-Que? Nya~-

-N-No deberías entrar aquí…. Soy una prisionera después de todo-

-Si las cosas se ponen feas puedes romperme el otro brazo y yo te doy otro rodillazo, me parece justo no crees? Nya~- respondia a un con una sonrisa calida que le brindaba confianza a la chica

-Jejejeje- empezó a reir mientras intentaba evitar dicha acción con su mano

-de que te ries?- volvi a hacer un puchero gatuno

-Eres una persona muy ingenua y agradable- me decia mientras se secaba una lagrima del ojo producto de la risa anterior

Las 2 reimos un poco para luego empezar a ojear la revista mientras comentábamos….. hace tiempo que necesitaba una amiga…. Una me hiciera sentir libre y normal… una que me hiciera sentír fuera de esta cruda realidad… Una que me daba calidez en mi corazón y me sacaba sonrisas…

" _No somos tan diferentes después de todo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hubo una review que me dio una gran idea para la historia :3 gracias por esa idea**

 **Ahora si me inspire….es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito de todos mis fics B3/**

 **Espero les guste y me dejan su review porfa? Me siento solo :,v**

 **Hasta el sábado o viernes nwn/**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

 _"eso no lo veía venir, ni en lo mas minimo"_

-Entonces ganaron el love live y luego fueron al gran domo- decia una pelirroja que solo me mostraba una imagen que contenia una revista, la imagen consistía en nueve chicas las cuales ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ver con detenimiento

La chica y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en el sofá que habia dentro de la celda una junto a la otra mientras en la pequeña mesa delante de nosotras se encontraban un sinfín de revistas y CD´s todas de idols

-Enserio? No sabia eso pero prefiero a las A-rise, su música es muy pegajosa Nya- reia levemente mientras intentaba conversar con la chica

Me sentía como si fuera un alumno que habla con su maestro a solas …. El profesor le encantaba hablar de temas muy avanzados para tu curso mientras tu respondias cualquier cosa que evitara que pasaras una vergüenza, pues Ruby-chan es el profesor en este caso….. Y uno muy animado

-A-Rise? Oi que dejaron de hacer conciertos por un tiempo desde hace 2 años-

-Eso si lo sabia, aunque no lo creas a los lugares que solia ir antes de esto, tenían que ver con idols en su totalidad- ahora respondia mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi cabeza de forma pensativa

La chica me miro con una cara de pena total, era una chica tierna y frágil además que solia preocuparse mucho por la gente –Rin-chan….. extrañas tu vida?-

La mire de reojo aun con una cara completamente tranquila –claro que la extraño, pero tengo a Eli, Nozomi, Maki y Nico, ellas son como mis hermanas y en este momento mi familia-

-Y-Ya veo- respondia la chica con mueca pensativa –R-Rin-chan puedo preguntarte algo?- decia nerviosamente mientras dejaba la revista en la mesa de centro para luego comenzar a jugar con sus dedos sin dirigir su mirada a mi

-Ya lo hiciste Nya- bromeaba mientras reia gatunamente – No pero ya enserio, que me quieres preguntar?-

-En realidad son 2 preguntas-

-Aja-

-La primera es que si hay posibilidades de que pueda salir de la celda y la segunda es si puedo ver a Maru-chan-

Bien dire que la pregunta me habia tomado por sorpresa pero no podia evitar preocuparme, estaba segura de que ella no pensaría escapar ni nada por el estilo pero además de mi nadie confía en ella

Mientras pensaba voltee a ver a la chica que solo me miraba fijamente con unos ojos de perrito regañado….. Ok puede ser que me gusten los gatos y los adore pero debo admitir que los ojos que hacia esta chica te daban un derivado de diabetes por el exceso de dulzura

Suspire pesadamente para luego dirigirle la palabra

-Supongo que podría dejarte salir, después de todo llevas 1 semana encerrada aquí… debes estar aburrida Nya~-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron como si hubiera ganado la lotería para luego alzar los brazos emocionada y gritar –GanbaRuby- su típica frase y la cual me daba mucha risa, la chica aunque solo fuera unos meses menor a mi era bastante infantil

-Bien en ese caso volveré en un rato- dije mientras me ponía de pie y me estiraba pues llevaba por lo menos 3 horas sentada ahí con ella, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde

Ella asintio con rapidez mientras sus ojos seguían lanzando leves estrellas emoción

-La única condición será nada de usar tu skill entiend…- no termine por que toda la sala se puso roja por un foco y a la vez emitia un sonido de alerta

-Q-que es eso? Pregunto la chica preocupada por la alarma mientras yo la veía con suma atención

-Alerta de descontrol…. Alguien perdio el control de su skill- respondi para de inmediato salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta de metal para asegurar la celda

De inmediato Sali corriendo a una velocidad descomunal mientras colocaba mi audífono en mi oído que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin disminuir mi velocidad, llevaba una camisa blanca que decia "Amo a los gatos"

-Chicas que acaba de pasar?- preguntaba por el audífono mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos subiendo cada vez mas pisos

~La Enfermeria, la chica que Salvaron en el incendio!~ hablaba Eli mientras parecía estar poniendo todas sus fuerzas pues ella tenia una voz de estarse esforzando

-Esta Bien?!- pregunte de nuevo pero esta vez nadie contesto "Que esta pasando?" me preguntaba a mi misma, si calculaba bien duraría menos de un minuto en llegar al lugar pues habían demasiado pasillos que evitaban moverme a mi velocidad máxima

Estaba corriendo ya a solo uno pasillos de la enfermería cuando algo me detuvo… mejor dicho, nada me detuvo

Senti como mi cuerpo se hacia una roca, sentía que todo mi ser era incapaz de moverse, cai completamente de rodillas en el lugar donde me encontraba para solo intentar levantarme pero sin resultado alguno, que rayos estaba pasando?!

No era capaz de mover ni un dedo, estos parecían querer quedarse pegados en el suelo

-NO SE ACERQUEN A MI!- se oia la voz de una chica repleta de miedo y a la vez preocupacion

Sin mas vi como una chica peli jengibre aparecia en medio del pasillo y se iba corriendo al lado contrario sin ni siquiera notar mi presencia, era la chica que habíamos rescatado del incendio pero como es que ella puede moverse tan libremente?

A los segundos que la chica se fue mi cuerpo de golpe se sintió completamente ligero…. Me podia mover como si nada hubiera pasado, de inmediato por el pasillo apareció una rubia la cual tenia una de sus 2 pistolas en mano, acompañada por la peli morada

-Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan que acaba de pasar?- preguntaba casi al momento en que las vi

Eli estaba completamente sudando y exahusta mientras Nozomi no se encontraba en mejores condiciones

-La …chica que trajiste…. Es una portadora- ESPERA QUE COSA?

-U-Una portadora?-

-Se asusto al momento de despertar y nos ataco- ahora decia la peli morada –No tenemos idea de como hizo lo que hizo, nosotras fuimos empujadas contra la pared para quedar completamente tendidas en el suelo, sin poder mover un musculo-

Lo mismo que me habia pasado….

-Rin, Nozomi debemos ir por ella- comentaba la rubia que tenia su mirada completamente seria, si alguien tomaba el trabajo enserio esa seria Eli-chan

-Si!- respondimos la peli morada y yo a laa vez

-Rin, reconocimiento, el piso esta cerrado ahora, no debio ser capaz de haberse ido muy lejos, si la encuentras no ataques-

-Entendido Nya~-

-Nozomi, tu seras mi apoyo si se presenta la ocasión de pelear, yo sere la que ataque- le decia a la pelimorada que solo asintió

De inmediato empece a correr no tan rápido pero con un silencio absoluto, apenas mis pasos se podían oir a solo unos centímetros, El olor de la chica estaba guiándome a ella rápidamente mientras a la vez tenia cuidado de que no me detectara….. además si el poder de ella me afecto sin que me tuviera como objetivo significa que esta sobreesforzando su skill lo cual debería cansarla muy rápido como a todas la primera vez que la usamos… esa chica no tenia un skill cuando le hicieron los primeros estudios, La desarrollo mientras durmió a lo largo de toda la semana? Esa debe ser la razon por la que no despertaba, es raro pero no imposible, yo estuve en un coma de 10 dias mientras mi skill se despertaba

Ya cerca del aroma me puse contra la pared para mirar el pasillo en el cual debía de estar la chica, concentre mi energía en los oídos para intentar oir si estaba caminando o corriendo….para mi sorpresa no habia movimiento alguno….. Solo sollozos, al alzar la vista en el pasillo una chica estaba llorando agachada frente a la puerta de metal que habia aislado el piso

-Dejenme salir….Tengo miedo Umi-chan- susurraba para si misma

-Descuida, Umi-chan esta aquí- hable mientras salía de mi escondite para ver a la chica de frente

La chica volteo a verme de inmediato con miedo para de inmediato levantar su mano apuntando a mi, después de eso mi cuerpo empezó a retroceder,algo me estaba jalando en la dirección y una fuerza completamente abrumadora

-Umi esta…. Aquí- decia mientras intentaba no retroceder contra la pared, lo cual era inútil ya que la fuerza era completamente superior a la yo tenia

-U-Umi?-

-S-si hace unos días la trajimos, ella esta aquí, t-te puedo llevar a verla- respondia con una expresión de cansancio

Sin mas un disparo resonó a lo largo del pasillo, la chica peli jengibre cayo de golpe al suelo mientras que al momento que caia dejaba ver a una rubia que sostenia una arma la cual emitia un hilo de humo…..Eli le habia disparado

-Rin, te dije que no hicieras nada- decia con una mirada molesta pero a la vez tranquila

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Una peli negra se encontraba esquivando ráfagas de luz muy veloces mientras la peli azul tenia un arco deslumbrante en su mano y con una flecha que parecía emitir electricidad en

-Ya te dije que no vengo a pelear, podrias dejar de dispararme?- decia la peli negra mientras por fin paraba de teletransportase a solo unos metros de la chica

-NO TE ACERQUES! SI DAS UN PASO MAS PONDRE UNA FLECHA EN TU CABEZA!- respondia la peli azul de nuevo mientras tensaba el arco

La pelinegra volvió a desaparecer delante de la chica para aparecer a sus espaldas y tomar el brazo de la peliazul para intentar pararla con una llave….. Unico problema? Nico al contrario fue sometida a un candado la cual la dejo en el suelo con Umi arriba de ella doblando su brazo contra su espalda, la peli azul sabia defenderse bien aun si no era con su skill

-Auch!- se quejo de dolor nico mientras Umi apretaba mas el candado

-Que quieren de mi?!-

-P-Ponerte a salvo….. Puedes aflojar un poco mi brazo me lo vas a arranc…- no termino por que la arquera lo apretó aun mas –Agh! Yo y mi bocota-

-Ponerme a salvo?! Gracias a ustedes mi casa fue destruida y mis padres casi mueren-

-Tienes un buen punto pero yo trabajo con Rin acaso ella hizo pedazos tu hogar?- preguntaba la peli negra aun en el suelo -…No, enserio dime si ella destruyo tu casa? Me da curiosidad-

" _-Eso es un dragon?!- preguntaba la peli naranja mientras veía como la chica castaña invocaba a dicha criatura_

 _-Spyro a ella!- al dar la orden el animal se acerco a toda velocidad contra mi, estaba lista para intentar evadirlo pero algo lo golpeo antes, fue una ráfaga de luz que se estrello contra la criatura_

 _Al mirar a mi lado vi a la peli azul con un arco que irradiaba una luz azul pura, el cual sostenia en señal de que ella habia disparada_

 _-Buen golpe Nya~- le dije mientras levantaba el pulgar de mi mano, la chica me miro y tenso de nuevo el arco pero ahora yo era el objetivo –O no tan bueno Nya?-_

 _-Hoshizora tu y tus amigas lárguense o si no…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que el dragon después de aquel gran golpe recupero la conciencia y lanzo una cantidad llamas masiva_

 _-ABAJO!- grite mientras me lanzaba contra ella para tirarla al suelo y terminar encima de ella por lo que recibi todo aquel ataquede llamas_

 _Aquella situación devasto el lugar y a la vez empezó a incendiar el dojo, una explosión se adueño del lugar, para tirar todo a su paso_

 _-E-estas bien?- pregunte mientras levantaba los escombros donde habíamos quedado enterradas_

 _-H-H-Hoshizora, t-tu cuerpo- decia mientras me señalaba con la mano_

 _Mi cuerpo habia quedado con graves quemaduras, las cuales se expandían desde mi espalda hasta la cara la cual habia quedado quemada por la mitad… además mi brazo se habia roto al cubrir a la chica de todos los escombros que habían salido disparados contra nosotros_

 _-N-No importa, Umi, vete-_

 _-P-pero..- la chica estaba aterrorizada por los sucesos_

 _-ve por tus padres, el fuego no se a expandido, puedes ir por ellos y salgan de aquí-_

 _-T-Tu que haras?-_

 _-Facil, les pateare el trasero….. o esperare a que me lo pateen a mi Nya~ Ahg!- el dolor era muy intenso hasta para bromear_

 _La chica aun dudando se puso de pie y corrió al dojo a buscar a sus padres los cuales encontró casi de inmediato para salir con ellos_

-Hoshizora….- solto de inmediato a la pelinegra para ponerse de pie mientras que Nico se levantaba del suelo para al igual quedar frente a la chica –E-ella esta?-

-Esta bien, no le paso nada mas que unas quemaduras y un brazo roto- le respondia la pelinegra levantando los hombros diciendo "Nada grave verdad?"

-Menos mal, pero ahora quiero preguntarte de nuevo lo mismo….. Que es lo que quieren de mi?- pregunto de nuevo pero con un semblante serio

-Y te volveré a responder lo mismo, solo queremos ponerte a salvo-

-A salvo?-

-Asi es, Tu eres una portadora, es asi como llamamos a la gente con nuestras habilidades y aquellas chicas las cuales destruyeron tu dojo fueron las cazadoras, como veras ellas…. No siguen mucho el lado moral de las cosas, como lo dice su nombre son Cazadoras de portadores y tu eras su objetivo-

-P-pero por que? No he usado mis habilidades para nada malo…- respondia intentando encontrar las razones del por que seria considerada una amenaza

-Y crees que Rin o yo usamos nuestros poderes para algo malo?- preguntaba la pelinegra quitando la mascara de cuarzo de su cara –Nosotras somos chicas comunes, tampoco hicimos nada malo-

-P-pero por que debería ir contigo?-

-Por que si aprecias la vida de tus padres lo haras…. Hemos visto de lo que son capaces, una amiga nuestra perdio a su madre gracias a esta gente y no dudaran en hacerlo de nuevo si es necesario-

-Entiendo, ire con ustedes- dijo en un tono determinado y a la vez un poco triste

-Ademas nosotras somos….ESPERA DIJISTE QUE SI?- la pelinegra se habia quedado congelada en una imagen pues era la primera portadora que aceptaba de una manera casi inmediata

-Si….. no les puedo hacer algo asi a mis padres y a mis amigas verdad?- decia con una sonrisa, esa chica de verdad que era fuerte y a la vez era amable

.

.

.

-Entonces ella es Nozomi Tojo- decia la pelinegra mientras le presentaba en a la chica de grandes proporciones que traia puesta una blusa color turquesa y una falda roja

-Mucho gusto Tojo-san- hablaba la arquera a la pelimorada que de inmediato le dio la mano

-Con Nozomi esta bien Umi-chan- respondia con una sonrisa mientras la peli azul le extrañaba como alguien podia tomar tanta confianza de la nada

-Ella es…-

-Soy Ayase Eli pero esta bien con Eli- le respondia la rubia mientras le daba una calida sonrisa a la peli azul que la hizo sonrojarse

-M-mucho gusto E-Eli-

-Por ultimo yo soy Nico Yazawa, mucho gusto, por cierto no me lanzaras flechas como saludo o si?- bromeaba la pelinegra con una mueca de enojo

Se encontraban en el quinto piso el cual era una sala de operaciones la cual solo estaba diseñada con energía de punta, de pronto el sonido del elevador resonó en la habitación para que de inmediato aparecieran 3 personas las cuales dos de ellas eran chicas y el otro era un varon

-UMI-CHAN SI VINISTE- decia mientras me lanzaba contra ella para abrazarla lo cual fue fácil por mi velocidad

-H-Hoshizora?!- preguntaba mientras seguía sonrojada por el abrazo en el que estaba pues a ella le parecía muy indecente la actitud de la chica si apenas y se conocían

Me separe de ella para reir un poco ante aquella reacción, la chica estaba sonrojada pero de inmediato cambio su semblante a uno completamente sorprendido

-H-H-Hoshizora….. y tus heridas?- preguntaba atónita pues ahora solo tenia mi brazo sostenido de mi cuello por un cabestrillo pero sin rastro alguno de las quemaduras

-Ah eso? Se curan solas Nya~- respondi sencillamente mientras la chica seguía sorprendida

Una chica de pelo rojizo se acerco a la arquera para quedar frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa –Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Nishikino Maki, será agradable a tener a otra portadora de campo- después de esto ultimo extendió su mano en señal de saludo

-Umi Sonoda, no eres una portadora?- preguntaba extrañada la peli azul pues según lo que le habían dicho a excepción del señor Nishikino todos los demás eran portadores

-Pues… Es una larga historia pero se podría decir que si lo soy- respondia la pelirroja mientras daba a entender que no quería hablar del tema – pero soy la encargada de dirigir al equipo desde aquí-

-Muy bien ahora a lo que vinimos- hablaba el hombre que conectaba una memoria a la mesa digital –Es muy útil tenerte en el equipo sonoda-san- volvia a hablar mientras varios archivos en la mesa salían disparados …..eran anuncios

-Que es esto?- preguntaba curiosa la arquera mientras empezaba a ver los anuncios, todos y cada uno de ellos trataban sobre el incidente en su dojo

\- Es el análisis de los daños que tuvieron la pelea- contestaba la rubia –Siempre los hacemos-

-Maki nos harias el favor?- le decia el hombre a la pelirroja que habia tomado una tableta

-Los daños, el campo de pelea en otras palabras el Dojo sonoda fue completamente destruido y devorado por el fuego por lo que el daño de terreno es del 100%, por otro lado hubo una muerte registrada-

-ESPERA- ahora interrumpia a la pelirroja –Como que hubo una muerte, estoy segura que tanto Ruby-chan como yo sacamos a las 2 chicas del lugar-

La pelirroja levanto una arqueo una ceja mientra me veía –Ruby-chan?- preguntaba con algo de enojo

-D-digo Kurosawa- decia nerviosa mientras alzaba las manos en señal de piedad

-Bien es cierto que rescataron a las 2 chicas sin excepción alguna pero la que según tu historia dices que salvo kurosawa no soporto el exceso de humo que inhalo y murió después de que te quedaste inconsciente en el patio del dojo… era una chica de 14 años por lo que no soportaron sus pulmones-

-Pero quien eran esas 2 chicas? – preguntaba con un rostro aterrado la chica arquera mientras temia que la respuesta fuera la que ella creía

-Se han identificado como Sae Sonoda y como Honoka Kousaka, esta ultima la trajimos con nosotros para curarla pero no ha despertado aunque según sus signos esta completamente bien-

-N-No puede ser…..- la chica de pelo azul empezaba a llorar mientras las demás lo veíamos con confusión excepto Maki y Su padre

-sentimos tu perdida Sonoda-san- hablaba el padre de Maki, mientras ponía su mano sobre su espalda

La chica se levanto con la mirada baja y secándose las lagrimas aun sin mostrar su mirada a nadie –Si les ayudo a pelear… podre enfrentarme a las personas que hicieron esto?-

-Sonoda no creo que deberías…-

-Voy a matar a la desgraciada que le hizo esto a mi primita!- grito con enojo para por fin mostrar una mirada llena de rabia y odio

Queria matar a la chica que hizo esto? Quería matar a Hanamaru y probablemente a Ruby-chan, no digo que entiendo lo que siente ni en lo mas minimo pero si alguien matara a Kayocchin que es lo mas cercano que tengo a una prima o hermana juro que mataria a la persona responsable de ello…. Pero siendo honesta no permitiría que tocara a ninguna de las 2… el par eran buenas chicas de una manera u otra y claramente ellas no sabían lo que habían causado, que debería hacer?

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-No crees que te excediste un poco Elicchi?- decia con una sonrisa nerviosa la peli morada que estaba peleeando con la rubia en un entrenamiento

-No lo creo, por cierto no te descuides- ahora la rubia se alejaba rápidamente para en un movimiento desenfundar sus armas y disparar 3 rafaga de cada una de ellas, las balas estaban cubiertas por un tipo de color azul intenso

Las balas se dirigían a la peli morada que rápidamente saco una carta del mazo de cartas que tenia en la cintura

-Ven ahora!- al decir eso frente a ella apareció un monstruo de una altura aproximada de 2 metros, la criatura era como un ogro era musculoso, tenia un cabello negro, un maso que sostenia con su mano izquierda…. El gigante de inmediato tomo si mazo y golpeo con una fuerza tremenda los proyectiles que iban en dirección a la chica del tarot para desviarlos

-Nunca me dejare de sorprender al ver a esa criatura- respondia la rubia mientras veía a unos metros a la criatura delante de su amiga

-Bueno tus tiros también son muy impresionantes, casi puedes dispararle a lo que sea desde donde sea… pero no tenias que dispararle asi a la pobre chica- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras la criatura que antes estaba frente a ella volvia a tomar forma de una carta

-Que puedo decir? Pelear contra una skill la cual no tiene idea en que consiste es peligroso y es aun mas peligroso si esta fuera de si la portadora

-Ademas Rin y Umi están con ella para cuando despierte, ya me disculpare luego- comentaba para luego volver a apuntar a Nozomi con las armas

-Elicchi eres la mas dedicada después de Nicocchi si se trata de pelea eh?- comentaba la pelimorada mientras al igual ella sacaba una carta para sostenerla en su mano lista para pelear

De pronto un kunai se clavo en el suelo en medio de las 2, el par de chicas voltearon en la dirección que vino el arma para ver a la pelinegra sentada en uno de los pilares rocosos que habia en la sala de entrenamientos

-Hay lugar para una mas?- decia mientras sonreía

.

.

.

El silencio era algo que estaba reinando en la habitación, todo se sentía tenso y a la vez era incomodo, el ver como una chica dormia pacíficamente después de un disparo en la nuca y el ver como la peli azul sentada a su lado solo estaba en silencio viéndola fijamente, yo me encontraba recargada en la pared frente a la cama

-Hoshizora…..- hablo por primera vez en varias horas la chica, aunque se oia como una voz robotica sin emoción alguna o sentimiento

-Que pasa Umi?-

-Quiero pedirte un favor…- Tenia el presentimiento que aquello que me iba a decir no me gustaría ni en lo mas minimo

-…- solo la veía fijamente mientras ella ocultaba su mirada en el flequillo de su cabello –Que es?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a matar a ese par de chicas en el dojo… se que no podre sola contra aquellas 2 pero juntas podriam…-

-No lo hare- respondi secamente –Se que tu prima murió y la verdad lamento eso pero no puedes matarlas, quizás ellas ni siquiera supieron lo que hacían… quizás solo estaban siendo manipuladas- respondi en un intento de hacerla entrar en razon pero yo mismo lo dije, no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados si alguien le hiciera daño a Kayocchin

-Por que las defiendes?... Acaso no intentaron matarnos a las 2?- su tono era uno que te golpeaba directamente en el corazón….. era uno de dolor y ira

-Yo las intente asesinar, y me ayudaron a salvar a Honoka, no son malas chicas-

-Lo dices como si las conocieras mucho….. sabes acaso donde están?- ahora se ponía de pie dándome una mirada asesina que de inmediato me puso alerta, enserio me pensaba atacar dependiendo de lo que respondiera

Las 2 nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos de forma desafiante o mejor dicho yo con precaucion y ella con un odio indescriptible

-Eh? Que esta tensión en la habitación?- una voz sono en la habitación rompiendo por completo aquella tensión la cual hace unos momentos nos pudo haber llevado a una pelea muy desastrosa y encarnizada

La chica de cabellopeli jengibre se habia levantado y nos estaba viendo fijamente a las 2 sentada en su cama

-H-Honoka- decia la peli azul apartando la mirada de mi y por fin volviendo a su actitud usual

-UMI-CHAN- se lanzo contra la peli azul a la cual abrazo de forma muy cariñosa –Tenia tanto miedo Umi-chan, Crei que iba a morir- murmuraba llorando en el hombro de la peli azul

-Tonta que rayos estabas haciendo ahí?- preguntaba la peliazul mientras correspondia el abrazo y cerraba los ojos

-I-Iba a visitarte y de pronto una explosión salio de tu casa por lo que entre a buscarte, un gran pedazo de madera, cayo sobre mi… pero unos minutos después una chica me rescato, aunque tenia la cara quemada… esa chica sobrevivio?- preguntaba con miedo la peli jengibre

-Sip, presente Nya~- contestaba mientras alzaba la mano y la oji azul se separaba de su amiga para mirarme fijamente

-T-tu me ayudaste?-

-No fue la gran cosa Nya- respondia en un tono modesto pues no me gustaba que la gente me halagara aunque en ciertos momentos no se podia evitar

-C-cual es tu nombre?-

-Rin Hoshizora Nya~- respondia de forma simple mientras ponía una sonrisa gatuna

-Rin-chan muchas gracias- dijo mientras ahora me abrazaba a mi

-Honoka! Es de mala educación llamar por su nombre a la gente que no conoces- le recriminaba la arquera, mientras se separaba de mi

-Ups…. En ese caso Hosh….-

-Mucho gusto Honoka-chan, lo siento pero no me gusta llamar a la gente por sus apellidos Nya~- respondia animadamente –Dime Rin-chan, me agrada-

-Enserio?! Por fin alguien que habla mi idioma!- de nuevo estaba con su actitud animada, era muy parecida a mi en ciertos aspectos

 _"Todas seremos una familia cada vez mas grande"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Waldemar16:** Debo decir que tus teorías me gustaron mucho XD pero por otro lado no te revelare nada de ello mas 2 cosas, Nico podría (no aseguro) tener esos poderes, en cierto punto lo haría interesante y segunda, Una bala viaja a 330 M/s y Rin solo alcanzo a verla y esquivarla, no se mueve ni cerca de la velocidad de la luz, apenas y llega a la del sonido, y una ultima para viajar en el tiempo la teoría dice que debes ir a una velocidad superior al de la luz… Rin no podrá viajar en el tiempo y tampoco creo averle puesto tanto power up ya que solo no sentía dolor y era todo pero su poder jamas aumento.

 **Yohan2000:** es algo mas complicado, espero te guste :v/

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se si ya lo habia dicho pero de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán de 4k palabras :3**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

" _Aqours"_

-NO QUIERO UN HACEMOS LO QUE PODEMOS ENTIENDEN? HAGANLO MEJOR!- gritaba una chica pelinegra a unos hombre que estaban frente a unas computadores mientras que la mano de esta emanaba leves explosiones

-Dia ya calmate!- le hablaba una peli azul a la pelinegra que de inmediato le dirigio una mirada molesta y completamente hecha de ira

-Callate Kanan, han pasado 3 meses, 3 MALDITOS MESES! Y SEGUIMOS SIN TENER RESULTADOS- la chica estaba completamente desesperada y aterrada, tanto asi que estaba llegando al punto de ser irracional y violenta…. Pero nadie podia culparla, su hermana y una de sus amigas habían desaparecido después de una pelea que dejo una catástrofe en el dojo sonoda, como no se habian recuperado los cuerpos la conclusión final es que las asesinas se las habían llevado, era increíble el cuanto habia pasado desde entonces y no podíamos encontrar nada, ni una pequeña pista, eran hábiles y muy rapidas, no era fácil ubicarlas aun con gente profesional a nuestro lado

-Dia las encontraremos porfavor calmate- ahora intervenia una rubia la cual tenia un semblante serio

-Ruby y Hanamaru deben de estar sufriendo de maneras indescriptibles en estos momentos, como me pueden pedir que me calme?! Al contrario les debo de preguntar… Por que están tan calmadas?-

-Por que confiamos en las habilidades de las dos, ellas son capaces de sobrevivir de una manera u otra-

-Lo mismo pensábamos cuando las mandamos a combatir, en que estábamos pensando? Era unas simples novatas! Y además de eso son personas muy importantes para mi- respondia de una forma alterada pero ya mas calmada aunque eso no hacia que los gritos cesaran

-Ni en el infierno vi tanta rabia- comentaba una peli azul a mi lado mientras veíamos la escena con atención un poco alejadas de aquellas chicas

-Bueno pues si estas tres estuvieran en el infierno el demonio sufriría al tenerlas ahí- respondia con un tono broma

-Jejeje los mismísimos demonios me dijeron que dirias eso- respondia mientras con sus dos dedos de sus manos los posicionaba en su frente

-Ya dejen de bromear quieren? No ven que las cosas no están de risa?- decia una chica de cabello color tinto que se acercaba a nosotras con sus vestuarios holgados como el uniforme de una arquera

-Riko-chan no nos estamos burlando pero llevamos varios días buscando y sin resultados, espero que estén bien- respondia mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

-Las encontraremos tranquila, por lo pronto debemos de seguir con nuestro trabajo- decia con una sonrisa

-Es cierto- ahora hablaba de nueva cuenta la chica de pelo azul y actitud descabellada pero esta vez con un tono completamente serio –Tenemos que encontrar a los portadores antes que esas asesinas, ellas los hacen desaparecer del mundo, no podemos confiarnos, aunque estoy muy preocupada por Hanamaru pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el momento-

-Tienes razon Yoshiko, asi que espero que cuando ellas salgan de su escondite acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas, son unas irracionales- hablaba la de pelo tinto mientras me miraba fijamente pues yo seguía dudando

-You-chan…- llamo mi atención para que luego levantara mi mirada y se encontrara con la suya –Se que no estas a favor de pelear en esta guerra pero tu skill es necesaria- decia en un tono tranquilo el cual intentaba animarme

You Watanabe tengo 19 años, hace meses mi skill se manifesto y termine en este lugar, mi amiga Riko-chan, algunas de mis kouhais y para mi sorpresa algunas de mis senpais eran portadoras…. Acepte ayudarlas hace tiempo por que eran mis amigas y conocidas…. Pero dudaba si lo que hacíamos estaba bien o mejor dicho si aquellas chicas que tomabamos por asesinas sin alma o fugitivas que no dudarían en cometer actos atroces con solo el fin de salirse con la suya, al principio estaba convencida de ello pero en uno de mis encuentros con un equipo en especifico una rubia y una peli morada habia empezado a dudar si en verdad eran malas personas…. Parecían chicas comunes y corrientes las cuales defendían un ideal

-Lo se, pero sigo dudando de si lo que hacemos es correcto…- respondi con una mueca de confusión y reflexiva a la vez

-Claro que lo que hacemos es correcto, les damos un hogar a los portadores indefensos como nosotras antes de esto y los que se niegan de igual manera tienen una buena vida ya que los mandan a lugares completamente seguros para ellos y la sociedad- para mi sorpresa ahora habia respondido una chica peli azul la cual nunca solia hablar enserio por sus costumbres un tanto extrañas

-Pero como sabemos que ellas les hacen daño a los portadores que interceptan primero?-

-Muy simple, cuantas unidades han derribado hasta el momento?- hablaba de las pequeñas unidades de las cuales se formaban con portadores que aceptaban trabajar con nosotras, obviamente ellos eran muy débiles pero lo suficientemente capaces para encargarse de la gente normal….. Esas unidades dia tras dia caian, pero lo extraño es que de igual manera aunque eran derrotados no hubo ninguna baja en los últimos 2 años… una cosa que me hacia dudar mas de el concepto que teníamos de ellas

-creo que por lo menos han caído 15 unidades conformadas por 3 personas cada una, pero no hubo bajas-

-Acaso estas defendiéndolas You-chan?- me preguntaba mi compañera y amiga Riko

-No es que las defienda pero… no puedo olvidar lo que vi esa vez-

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

En la ciudad de Akibahara se empezaban a oir disparos dentro de un edifico el cual se suponía que estaba deshabitado, además que algunas ventanas salían hechas pedazos o en ocasiones pedazos de concreto

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- preguntaba mientras salia disparada por la ventana de un quinto piso la cual llegaba directamente al suelo pero mi skill era una gran ventaja para estas ocasiones

-No es lo mejor que tengo, pero tampoco te quiero mostrar- respondia la chica mientras me apuntaba con una arma blanca desde la azotea del edificio mirándome a mi que estaba flotando completamente en el aire – Solo no te metas en mi camino, no te queremos hacer daño… solo nos iremos, acabamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí-

-Crees que dejare que te vayas? Si que estas equivocada, si te capturo tendras que decirnos que hacen con los portadores y quienes son tus compañeras- respondia con una sonrisa algo burlona pues aunque la chica era muy fuerte tenia la impresión que la podia vencer

-esa era la idea pero al parecer esto no terminara bien…..- la chica frente a mi posiciono su mano en el gatillo para disparar pero con una mirada fría y calculadora

Ella me iba a disparar pero si era lo suficientemente rápida al controlar el viento a mi alrededor podría desviarlas solo tenia que estar atenta al momento en que ella fuera a ataca…..

-Ahora Nozomi!- al decir eso sentí un gran golpe en mi espalda mandándome directamente contra el suelo, pero gracias a mi skill fue capaz de evitar el impacto con el concreto

-Elicchi, ya terminamos aquí, podemos irnos, las unidades de portadores han caído- esas palabras me sorpredieron….. acaso ellas los habían matado?

Al mirar fijamente la figura que me habia dado el impacto anterior, vi a una chica con águila gigante en la cual ella iba montada

Ahora las cosas se habían complicado de una gran manera….. si antes estaba en una duda si podría vencer a la rubia ahora eran dos contra uno, algo para mi estaba claro….. era mi fin ya que sabia que nadie vendría en mi rescate pues las demás estaban a por lo menos 15 minutos del lugar donde estaba

Aunque si me iba por lo menos iba a dar pelea, las dos chicas se encontraban en lo alto, una en la azotea que era por lo menos un sexto piso y la otra a la misma altura pero montada en aquella bestia que antes habia visto

-Dos contra uno? Bien no queda de otra- después de eso puse las palmas frente a mi para empezar a concentrar grandes corrientes de aire que cada vez se hacían mas gruesas y todo en un mismo punto , a los pocos segundos de hacer eso se empezó a formar una extensión de corriente que terminaron convirtiéndose en un gran tornado que absorbia todo lo que habia en la zona

-Un tornado?!- pregunto la rubia mientras se sostenia de el borde de la azotea con el fin de no ser absorbida por el ataque que hace unos momentos libere

-Ven ahora! Gritaba la pelimorada mientras sostenia una carta en su mano para de inmediato convertirse en lo que parecía un dragon metalico el cual era tan grande y pesado que mi ataque no era capaz de absorberlo

Habia puesto todo mi poder en aquel ataque y a la vez en concentrarme para hacer un tipo de zona segura donde me encontraba para que este no me absorbiera….. estaba de rodillas rendida a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-MAMA! AYUDAME!- al oir esa voz… una voz que no era ni siquiera de una adolecente…. Era de una pequeña niña, al mirar hacia mi lado vi a una niña la cual se aferraba de un poste de luz cercano a los departamentos abandonados donde estábamos…Fui una idiota…. Me concentre tanto en ganar que ni siquiera me preocupe por la gente alrededor

La niña se tomaba lo mas fuerte que podia pero estaba segura que no iba a soportar… Juro, JURO por mi vida que me intente poner de pie e ir a rescatarla…. Pero no tenia fuerzas…. Apenas y podia matenerme consciente….. aquella niña moriría por mi culpa

Veía al suelo de una forma completamente impotente cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras oia los sollozos de aquella pequeña… hasta que por fin llego el ultimo sollozo y fue remplazado por un fuerte grito

-NOOO!- gritaba la niña mientras que por fin estaba a punto de ser absorbida por el tornado, solo miraba atónita la escena, no podia parar aquel inmenso tornado que estaba arrasando con todo a su paso

-ELICCHI!- de pronto escuche el grito que provenia de la chica la cual se mantenía en su bestia metalica, luego de eso dirigi la mirada a la rubia que debería estar en la azotea pero ahora no se encontraba ahí…. Ella habia saltado directamente a aquel fenómeno tomando a la niña en sus brazos para protegerla mientras que era absorbida con ella

No lo podia crees la chica con la que hace unos momentos estaba peleando habia intentado salvar a la niña…

-Ven ahora!- fue lo ultimo que oi mientras veía a la chica de pelo morado sostener una carta que brillaba en su mano,pero yo estaba completamente acabada…. Mi vista se veía interrumpida por mis parpados que seguían insistiendo constantemente en cerrarse para al final terminar completamente inconsiente

.

.

" _-MAMA! AYUDAME!-_ De inmediato abri los ojos de golpe encontrándome con el techo que estaba de un color completamente blanco

-YOU-CHAN!- gritaba una voz a mi lado la cual era muy conocida

Al voltear vi a mi amiga de pelo color vino que estaba sentada en su cama mientras me miraba fijamente con una indescriptible felicidad

-Riko-chan?- pregunte y ella solo asintió de inmediato para abrazarme –Tonta que pensabas? Sobre esforzaste tu skill… un tornado de ese tamaño esta fuera de tus limites recuerda-

-Tornado…Tornado….- susurraba levemente intentando recuperar los acontecimientos que me habían llevado a este lugar, hasta que por fin lo recordé –RIKO-CHAN DONDE ESTA LA NIÑA?!- decia agitada mientras la tomaba de lo hombros con fuerza

-Y-you-chan m-me estas lastimando- dijo mientras que a la vez yo mire mis manos para darme cuenta que estaba ejerciendo mucha presión en ella

-L-Lo siento- dije mientras soltaba sus hombros pero aun con una mirada completamente angustiada –Riko….que le paso a la niña?- pregunte decaída

-Eh?- mi amiga puso una cara de completa confusión tras mi pregunta –De que niña hablas?-

\- de la que murió en el tornado, también una asesina debería de estar muerta…- quería llorar, nunca habia tenido la intención de lastimar a alguien pero ese dia mate a 2 personas …. O al menos eso creía

-No hay ningún muerto You-chan- respondio de manera simple y con una sonrisa –Incluso las unidades que fueron derrotadas no tuvieron muertos

Estaba atónita por la respuesta y solo habia una respuesta viable para explicar eso… La asesina salvo a la niña….

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos con mi vestimenta usual la cual era un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde con una gorra con la palabra "You" escrita en ella

No dejaba de pensar….. si son asesinas…. Por que salvarían a una niña? Por que aun no habrían matado a Ruby y Hanamaru, si quisieran podrían torturarlas hasta sacarles la verdad lo cual yo creo que funcionaria ya que no eran chicas que digamos muy fuertes como Dia, Kanan o Mari… me inquietaba el que eran ellas en verdad, el por que peleaban y mas que nada me daban curiosidad, todas las veian como algo malo, como personas las cuales deben ser eliminadas si interfieren en lo que no deben, pero yo hace tiempo que habia rechazado esos términos al igual que Ruby, si íbamos a ayudar para un bien mayor no seria dañando a la minoría aun si esta se lo merecia en su totalidad

Cuando iba a dar vuelta para ir a mi habitación la cual se ubicaba en el decimo piso del edificio que nos habían dado para trabajar y vivir, antes de dar vuelta oi tres voces

-No se que hacer….. no se que haría si le pasa algo- se oia una voz la cual sufria y lloraba

Al asomar la vista aun con cuidado de que no fuera capaz de verme vi a tres chicas, dos de ellas que abrazaban a una pelinegra la cual era mejor conocida como Dia

-No la perderas te aseguro que la encontraremos a ella y a Maru-chan- decia la rubia a su lado que recargaba a la pelinegra en su pecho

-Es cierto…. Haremos lo necesario para traerla de vuelta, nadie se mete con nuestra familia- ahora hablaba la chica peli azul que solo tenia un tono calmado

Aunque Dia pudiera ser una de las mas fuertes y sanguinarias de todas era una chica muy noble y sensible en el fondo y debía admitir que ella era la chica que una quisiera como hermana mayor…. Era todo lo que una persona quisiera como hermana, era atenta, protectora y a la vez comprensiva, su actitud agresiva y fria siempre se habia debido a lo protectora que podia llegar a ser tanto con sus amigas y en especial con su hermana

Decidi que era mejor idea dejarlas solas por lo que empece a bajar para dirigirme a la cafetería, de igual manera no quería entrometerme entre aquellas 3, al estar a punto de bajar por el ascensor encontre una persona, una que solia ver todo los días pero a la vez parecía jamas haberla visto

-Pasa algo? Te ves muy desanimada You- pregunto una voz que apenas y conocía, al mirarla solo pude verla con una toalla que tenia en el cuello

-No, nada solo estoy un poco pensativa, oye por cierto….. me dirigía a la cafetería y quería saber si quieres venir? vamos a la cafetería ahí te gustaría hablar?- le respondia con una sonrisa pues me gustaba ser amigable con la gente aunque no la conociera del todo

-Lo siento pero voy a mi habitación, el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy duro, hasta luego You-chan- y sin mas aquella persona se fue sin dejar una palabra o sentimiento alguno en sus palabras

Me quede viendo un momento aquella silueta el como caminaba tan tranquilamente para luego desaparecer de la vista dando vuelta en el pasillo… era alguien rara y en situaciones extremas era alguien que enserio no quería enfrentar.

Despues de aquella rara escena decidi seguir mi rumbo y bajar para ir por mi cena pues ya habia oscurecido

-Pequeña You, Yo el angel caído Yohane te ordeno que te sientes con nosotras- gritaba una chica mientras hablaba desde una mesa alejada de la entrada, ella estaba sentada con la chica de cabello tinto

Me acerque a ellas con una gran sonrisa mientras saludaba agitando la mano –Yoshiko-chan, Riko-chan, Hola-

-YOHANE!- grito exasperada la peli azul mientras mi amiga y yo reíamos por su reacción

-Hola You-chan, terminaste tu entrenamiento?- preguntaba la chica con una mirada que me prestaba toda la atención

-Si, hace apenas una hora pero fui a cambiarme y termine vagando por el edificio- respondia riendo ahora sentada al lado de la peli azul y enfrente de la pianista

-Fue culpa de los …-

-si, si , ya se de los demonios- respondia divertida a mi amiga mientras ella solo hacia un puchero por haberla arremedado

-Esto es divertido-

.

.

.

-YO IRE!- gritaba decidida la chica pelinegra mientras azotaba la mesa con la mano

-Espera Dia no puedes ir tu sola…..-

-Ire sola y acabare con cada una de ellas, esta vez se pasaron de la raya y me las van a pagar- respondia de forma violenta

-Pero enserio usaremos a un nuevo portador como carnada?- preguntaba algo asombrada pues si me lo preguntaban era algo muy pero muy arriesgado para la persona

-es la única forma de llegar a mi hermana y Hanamaru!- gritaba de nueva cuenta mientras me veía con una cara de furia pero no dirigida hacia mi ese sentimiento si no hacia las chicas

-Pero hay un problema Dia- ahora hablaba la rubia

-Que? Cual es?!- preguntaba

-Muy simple se divide en 2 partes- decia esto mientras lo mostraba la mano y levantaba un par de dedos –Sus nombres son Yazawa y Hoshizora, esas 2 son un problema-

-Pero Hoshizora no a sido vista en los últimos 2 meses desde aquel incidente y de Nico me puedo encargar… Me tengo que encargar de la basura de la familia- respondia la pelinegra mas calmada

-Pero te pido algo, en caso de que llegara a pasar algo que no sea previsto lleva a alguien que te apoye-

-Eh? Pues que me acompañe Kana…- iba a hablar pero de pronto una puerta metalica la cual era la entrada se abrió dejando ver a una persona la cual portaba una mascara completamente blaca con pintura en esta y a la vez con una túnica blanca que cubria completamente su cabello

-Yo ire- hablo la persona, esa persona que ayer me habia encontrado

La pelinegra miro a la rubia que solo tenia una gran sonrisa –Crei que seria mejor idea que la llevaras a ella- decia de manera burlona

-Sabes que esto no será algo bonito verdad?- cuestiono la pelinegra por lo que la persona solo asintió –Entonces vamos-

Y asi fue como vi salir la peor combinación posible… las asesinas no tenían oportunidad contra ellas... Ninguna de ellas podría hacer nada…. El por que?

La rubia solo sonrio de una manera divertida –quien lo diría verdad?-

Todas mirábamos la espalda de esas dos personas que salían de la habitación lentamente

- _La portadora mas violenta junto a la portadora con la skill mas poderosa-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Waldemar16: Le diste en el clavo a casi todas XD, lo de Umi lo hice por ishida, lo de Nozomi pues que te digo? Tenia que ser una skill de cartas y veía yugioh de niño :v, pero la de Nico me vino mas a la mente por la de Kuroko de To are majutsu index**

 **Yohan2000: Weno pues tampoco es TAN complejo pero tampoco tan simple me explico? :v**

 **Guest: A-Rise salio del escenario pero no como crees :3**

 **Hasta la proxima semana nwn/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso: normalmente yo si le pongo mucha atención a las fechas :v por lo que no hago esto pero por si alguien no se da cuenta, estos capítulos están ubicados 2 meses antes del de aqours**

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13

" _Que acabo de….."_

El sonido del agua inundaba el lugar, nada se oia mas que eso, una corriente de agua que caia constantemente, el lugar era frio, era una habitación un baño que apenas y tenia luz, las luces del techo las cuales parpadeaban constantemente dejando una luz y oscuridad constante entre ellas

Un rojo color carmesí que manchaba por completo a una silueta, una silueta que solo yacia frente al espejo

-Quitate, Quitate, Pofavor quítate!- gritaba la chica mientras tallaba sus manos de una manera desesperada intentando deshacerse de aquel color que inundaba y abrumaba su vista

Ella lloraba desesperadamente mientras que seguía tallando las manos a un nivel que estaba apunto de hacerlas sangrar

" _Yo no lo quería hacer, no lo quería hacer"_ se decia mentalmente mientras miraba al espejo para ver su rostro entre un constante parpadeo de luz

Se veía fijamente el como su rostro asustado se reflejaba en aquel objeto frente a ella para luego en un parpadeo de luz ver su mismo reflejo pero este con una mirada encendida y a la vez con una sonrisa retorcida

-Claro que querias hacerlo- respondio hablando en la misma posición que yo me encontraba pero con expresiones completamente contrarias a las mias

-No….. Yo no quería… - respondio tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos y mirando hacia el suelo

-A no? en ese caso por que no te detuviste?- pregunto mi reflejo de nuevo mientras que yo eleve la mirada para ver esa sonrisa que tanto miedo inspiraba

-Yo no lo hice… FUISTE TU!- le respondi gritándole a aquel reflejo que literalmente hacia los mismos movimientos que yo

-No jejejeje eso es lo divertido, yo apenas e intervine, tu lo hiciste consiente de ello o acaso me equivoco?- hablo de nuevo con un tono burlon

-Callate, Callate- repetia con la intención de que aquella tétrica figura se alejara de mi

-Lo disfrutaste-

-Cierra la boca, Mientes!- dije de nuevo mirando esos ojos iluminados que me veian de manera tan patética

-Eres un monstruo, no eres una humana… ERES UNA ASESINA JAJAJAJA!-

-CALLATE!- grite para de inmediato romper el espejo de un solo golpe y por fin ver mi rostro en el espejo fragmentado, el rostro que estaba lleno de lagrimas pero que habia otro liquido en el, uno que tenia un rojo intenso, sangre...

De inmediato perdi todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo y cai sobre mis rodillas llorando de una forma desgarradora cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando no ver una y otra vez esa escena que se seguía repitiendo dentro de mi mente

-Alguien… quien sea… alguien ayúdeme…- imploraba aun en el suelo desesperada y asustada

.

.

.

.

 **8 Horas antes**

-Entonces estas diciendo que ustedes están conformados por 9 miembros de Elite verdad? Se hacen llamar aqours- pregunto un hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba dentro de una sala completamente blanca que tenia una mesa en el centro y 2 sillas

-Si, nos hacemos llamar aqours, ya le di todas y cada una de las indicaciones de sus skills además de que ya les di sus nombres- respondio la chica que se encontraba sentada en la silla frente al hombre la cual estaba esposada por unas esposas que se hallaban fundidas en la mesa y en el piso

-Hay un nombre que llamo mi atención, Chika Takami, su skill es impresionante y nunca antes vista pero lo que me atrae es que vinculamos bastantes nombres a los de las cazadoras ya reconocidas, incluso tu estabas entre posibles miembros, pero ella ni siquiera estaba en el rango de búsqueda, no es de la ciudad, tampoco tiene familiares aqui pero lo mas importante es que según nuestra gente ella no se encontraba en la ciudad el dia de la explosión del acelerador de partículas o por lo menos eso sabemos- hablaba el hombre, observando detalladamente todas y cada una de las expresiones que hacia la chica frente a el

-Chika-chan es un tanto rara y es la mas novata después de Maru-chan y yo, pero es la mas poderosa de las 9 como usted dijo su skill es única y de lo mas poderosa y peligrosa ademas que siempre lleva un atuendo bastante misterioso y extraño, es amigable pero a la vez es despiadada, nunca le ha gustado la idea de matar pero si llega el momento en el que alguien de nosotras este en peligro ella no dudara ni un segundo- respondio algo asustada pues se notaba que sus compañeras no tenían el sentido moral dentro del rango normal

-Vaya problema- hablaba mi amiga pelirroja que se hallaba a mi lado, las 2 viendo la interrogación por medio de la ventana

-Si, al parecer hay mas cazadoras de lo que creíamos, antes solo teníamos a cuatro en la mira y ahora tenemos a 9 dos de ellas detenidas y las otras 7 sueltas- Hablaba la rubia que se encontraba viendo al igual que la pelirroja y yo

-Sin contar que según lo que nos dijo ellas son las mas débiles de las 9 y aun asi casi masacran a Rin- contesto la pelirroja algo fastidiada

-Nozomi y Nico donde están Nya~?- pregunte sacando el tema de la nada

-Nozomi esta entrenando a Umi y Honoka, esas 2 enserio que tienen potencial- decia Eli mientras sonreía, la peli azul le agradaba y la peli jengibre la hacia reir mucho

-Y por ultimo Nico-chan dijo que iba a patrullar la zona- respondio Maki mientras que me veía con un "Lo siento" reflejado en su rostro

Ya había pasado un mes desde la pelea en el dojo y desde aquel incidente que tuvimos Nico y yo, ella me ignoraba desde entonces, me mostraba desprecio cada vez que me le acercaba o cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, incluso ahora tengo que salir sola ya que Nico-chan pidió no ser mas mi compañera, enserio que lo habia arruinado y todo por que la adrenalina se me subio al cerebro, no la culpo claro, intente asesina a su familiar

Solo puse una sonrisa algo amarga y baje mirada algo decepcionada

-Deberias hablar con ella- dijo Eli llamando mi atención –Nico esta enojada pero seguro que te disculpara, de igual manera Nozomi, Nico y yo somos amigas desde la infancia la conozco muy bien- hablo con una sonrisa la cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor

-Eres muy linda Eli-chan Nya~- bromee por lo que ella se puso roja y Maki rio levemente

-Que cosa?!- se oyo dentro de la sala lo que hizo que pusiéramos atención de nuevo en la escena, el hombre habia hablado desesperado y a la vez sorprendido lo cual era muy raro de el –Como que sus skills evolucionaron?!

-P-Pues…- hablo nerviosa la pelirroja por lo que el hombre se dio cuenta y decidio calmarse

-Lo siento, pero me tomo por sorpresa ese dato, pero a que te refieres con que sus Skills evolucionaron?- hablo el hombre con un tono tranquilo mientras que la Ruby se empezó a calmar

-V-Vera, la primera en evolucionar su skill fue Kanan-chan, si lo que oi es correcto las skills funcionan respecto a los sentimientos del portador, o ese es el caso en los que tienen un skill de alto nivel como el nuestro o el de Rin y Nico- hablo aun nerviosas pero intentando explicar lo mejor que podia la situación

El hombre solo asintió y le dio una señal de que prosiguiera

-Las skills de rango suficiente son capaces de evolucionar bajo solo una condición…..- dijo con un tono preocupado

-Y es?-

-La muerte- contesto secamente por lo que todas las chicas dentro del cuarto en el que observábamos la situación abrimos los ojos de manera aterrada

El hombre también estaba en el mismo estado que nosotros pero este se recupero rápidamente e intento seguir con la platica –A- A que te refieres con la muerte?

La chica dudo por un momento si debía decirlo o no –Cuando un portador se enfrenta a una muerte segura en donde sabe que no hay ni la mas minima posibilidad de que sobreviva su skill evolucionara dándole un nivel incomparable al anterior, además de que les da una resistencia inhumana, pueden usar en mayor nivel y tiempo su skill además de que su cuerpo se vuelve mas resisetente para ser capaz de soportar dicho poder… es como una variable de skill físico eso- hablo la chica de una manera asustada al igual que como nos encontrábamos todas

Era un forma aterradora de conseguir el poder, pero 5 de ellas lo habían conseguido, eso explicaba como si mis amigas que en un principio ya estaban entrenadas empezaron a perder contra unas recién llegadas

-Y tu skill no ha evolucionado?- pregunto el hombre por lo que la chica negó de inmediato –Onee-chan estuvo en contra de que lo intentara-

-Por que?- contesto con una mueca pensativa

-Por que solo 1 de 10 portadores de nuestro nivel es capaz de evolucionar, a habido muchos que lo han intentado pero murieron- un silencio reino en el lugar….. enserio solo uno de diez era capaz de conseguirlo? El hombre solo salio de sus pensamientos para volver a entablar una conversación con la chica

-Entonces ese es el caso…. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo Kurosawa, de inmediato mandare a alguien para que te escolte a tu zelda de nuevo- hablo el hombre mientras que se levantaba de la silla dispuesto a irse

-Etto…- murmuro la chica tímidamente por lo que el hombre la miro

-Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras que ella asintió

-P-Podria llevarme Rin-chan?- pregunto de forma timida por lo que el hombre formo una sonrisa divertida mientras la miraba con ternura –Claro que puede, de inmediato le pido que venga-

Por su parte dentro de la habitación el que estábamos las 2 chicas y yo dichas chicas me estaban apuñalando repetidas veces con la mirada

-Rin-chan? – pregunto arqueando una ceja la pelirroja

-Por que te dice Rin-chan eh?- pregunto la rubia mientras esta parecía estar apuntándome on sus armas en la cara pero solo eran sus ojos

Empece a reir nerviosamente mientras buscaba una excusa razonable para explicar aquel comportamiento de la chica

-Pues … verán es una larga historia Nya~- respondi con una gota de sudor bajando por mi mejilla

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra asi que por que no empiezas?- comento la pelirroja con unos ojos que implicaban que enserio no me salvaría de esta a no ser…..

-Mira el neko kami-sama!- grite mientras señalaba al otro lado de la habitación, las chica curiosas miraron y no encontraron absolutamente nada mas que una pared al regresar la mirada donde estaba yo, no habia nadie

-Fiu, me salve de esta Nya~- decia mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndome a recoger a Ruby-chan

"Skills evolucionados? Pero en varias ocasiones me he enfrentado a la muerte y jamas e sentido ningún tipo de cambio, tal vez sea malo pero Ruby habrá mentido?"

Pensaba internamente mientras seguía por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios, si pudiera obtener ese poder todo seria mas fácil? Podríamos ganar esta guerra y por fin regresar a casa?

-Oh que bueno que te encuentro Hoshizora- hablo el hombre mientras que se acercaba a mi por el pasillo

-señor Nishikino, ya le dije que puede decirme Rin Nya~- comente mientras que este se rasco la nuca nerviosamente con una risa

-Bueno eres una niña asi que no creo que sea el caso- el hombre aun reia pero de inmediato cambio su expresión por una seria y preocupada –Hoshizora…. Oiste lo que dijo Kurosawa- pregunto con un tono preocupado

Yo solo asentí a lo que dijo pero este me miro fijamente –Es raro, en varias ocasiones Ayase, Yazawa y tu han estado riesgos de muerte y jamas han presentado un cambio tan violento como el que menciono la chica- este me seguía mirando atento a todas y cada una de mis acciones –Hoshizora necesito que en unas horas vayas al laboratorio, estudiaremos tu skill una vez mas si no te molesta-

-No me molesta, pero que mi skill no habia sido estudiada hace 2 años? –

El hombre negó lentamente mientras se seguía notando preocupada –Si lo que dijo es cierto tu skill puede haber presentado cambios a lo largo de ese periodo, necesitamos estar seguros de todo-

Yo al oir su explicación me parecía lógico aunque no me sentía diferente –Supongo que esta bien, ire en unas horas, pero ire a recoger a Ruby-chan- al darme cuenta de que dije el nombre de ruby asi me tape la boca en un intento de que el doctor Nishikino no sospechara

Este solo rio divertido mientras me veía –Hoshizora se que has ido a visitar a Kurosawa y a Kunikida en estas ultimas semanas, descuida no estoy enojado, esas dos son buenas chicas pero a la vez se fueron por mal camino….. Espero que algún dia nos puedan ayudar-

Yo solo me sonroje por lo tonta que era ya que habia olvidado por completo el pequeño detalle que las celdas tenían cámaras hasta debajo de las lámparas

-Y-Ya veo, en ese caso voy a recoger a Ruby-chan, lo veo en unas horas Señor nishikino- fue lo ultimo que dije para empezar a correr a una velocidad normal para un humano común….. Que? No por que tenga velocidad significa que siempre la usare o si?

El hombre por su lado veía el largo pelo naranja que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas para luego poner una sombria expresión "Lo siento Hoshizora, pero si lo que creo sobre ti es verdad….. Eres una amenaza que debe ser contenida" el hombre pensaba con ganas de llorar pues cada una de las chicas que habia rescatado las consideraba parte de la familia

.

.

.

.

-Que habíamos acordado de decir nuestros nombres en publico?- le reprimia a la pelirroja que iba caminando a mi lado con las manos tras las espaldas sostenidas por unas esposas de un metal indestructible hasta para las maquinas mas fuertes

Ella solo se sonrojo y se puso timida mientras que yo la veía –E-Es que me g-gusta decirte Rin-chan…. suena muy lindo en tu nombre- constesto la chica sonrojada mirando hasta el suelo

El comentario hizo que sintiera vergüenza por lo que en mi cara se formo un pequeño sonrojo pero a la vez me hizo feliz, la chica y yo eramos muy buenas amigas.

De inmediato vino una idea a mi mente por lo que mire a todos los lados posibles para asegurarme que nadie nos estuviera viendo, de mi bolsillo saque una tarjeta la cual me daba acceso a todo lo que habia en el edificio, esta tarjeta la pase por las esposas de la chica las cuales se abrieron de inmediato

-EH?! Rin-chan por que abres las esposas?- hablo alarmada creyendo que se meteria en problemas si alguien se enteraba de esto, y no era para menos, si alguien se enteraba seguro me mataba

-Te invito a comer a mi cuarto, ya debes estar harta de la comida que te dan todos los días Nya~- respondi con una sonrisa despreocupada

-P-Pero eso no esta bien, yo soy una prisionera aquí- comento intentando convencerme que la llevara a su celda

-Pues por hoy eres mi invitada, asi que vayámonos antes de que alguien nos vea Nya~- le dije pues se supone que seguíamos en el pasillo, el cual no solia pasar nadie pues este estaba literalmente solo era para que pasaran los prisioneros con skills, pero a veces pasaban guardias o alguno que otro portador –Ademas también invitaremos a Hanamaru que te parece?-

Le pregunte mientras que este tenia una cara sorprendida por la actitud tan despreocupada que tomaba respecto a algo tan importante

-…..-

-Tomare eso como un si Nya~- hable mientras recogia las esposas del suelo con una mano y tomaba la muñeca de ruby con la otra

Empece a correr mientras ella hacia lo mismo siendo arrastrada por mi, llegamos al elevador el cual solo puse mi tarjeta al piso de los dormitorios, si no me equivocaba todos debían de estar en clases dentro de sus habitaciones por lo que no deberían de salir ya que si lo hacían eran castigados

El elevador se abrió para dejar ver un pasillo con paredes color piel y un suelo el cual estaba cubierto por un gran tapete rojo, como creía no habia absolutamente nadie en el pasillo por lo que empezamos a avanzar tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi habitación y entrar

La habitación era mas como un apartamento, este tenia una cocina, una sala y un comedor además de evidentemente un baño y mi recamara

-R-Rin-chan no d-deberia estar aquí- me dijo mientras que esta se veía nerviosa

-cierto no deberías pero ya estas aquí asi que te quedas Nya~- dije de forma burlona por lo que la pelirroja hizo un pequeño y adorable puchero –En fin, quédate aquí y no le abras a nadie, ire por Hanamaru- la castaña me tenia bastante rencor al principio pero con el tiempo empezó a perdonarme además de que le di una pequeña Tablet con la cual pudo hablar con Ruby a lo largo de las semanas, evidentemente solo era para comunicarse con ella pues lo demás no funcionaba lo gracioso fue que cuando se la di ella solo solto un "ES EL FUTURO ZURA~" si debía de decir algo de estas chicas es que enserio tenían frases bastantes raras

-vuelvo enseguida- fue lo que dije para de inmediato salir de la habitación y dejar a una pelirroja completamente solitaria en aquella habitación ajena

Esta miraba alrededor de todo el lugar viendo la cocina que estaba ordenada y la sala que estaba limpia

-Vaya, crei que Rin-chan seria mas desordenada- se dijo asi misma mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala

Esta veía con atención todo a su alrededor pero luego vio una puerta la cual tenia un letrero en ella

" **Cuarto de Rin, privacidad porfavor Nya ;3"** todo esto escrito en una pequeña pizarra y escrito con marcadores de diferentes colores

Solo rio internamente la chica mientras observaba aquello que era tan característico de la pelinaranja, pero por alguna razon le dio mucha curiosidad el como seria su habitación

-No debería entrar a fin de cuentas es la habitacion de Rin-chan…aunque- la chica después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo decidio entrar a la con el pretexto de que solo daría un vistazo

Al abrirla lo que vio fue una habitación común y corriente con paredes color naranja, una cama una estantería de libros al lado de esta y un escritorio del otro lado de la pared, claro con algunos posters de gatos pegados en las paredes, todo era un completo desastre si la imagen de que Rin era ordenada la habia tenido hace unos momentos, esta se destruyo en fracción de segundos

Habia camisetas tiradas alrededor del suelo, libros que estaban tirados y además su cama estaba desarreglada como si un huracán le hubiera pasado encima

Pero algo llamo la atención de la chica, habia una chamarra naranja colgada en la pared pero esta estaba casi completamente destrozada, era la misma chamarra que habia usado en su pelea y la misma que habia sido quemada casi hasta dejar nada de esta, pero por que la conservaba? Otro lugar llamo mi atención después de dejar de ver la chamarra el único lugar donde todo estaba limpio y a la vez ordenado, el escritorio

Ruby se acerco a este intentando no pisar las prendas de la peli naranja que estaban en el suelo, al llegar vio varias fotos, una pila de papeles ordenada y un collar dorado el cual parecía tener una foto dentro de este

Ella primero vio las 3 fotos en el escritorio, todas acomodadas en un solo marco grande, la primera era de una peli naranja de pelo corto que no rebasaba los 6 años, esta estaba sonriendo y estaba siendo columpiada de los brazos cada uno de estos era sostenido por 2 personas diferente de un lado un hombre de pelo naranja que sonreía como si se estuviera riendo y del otro lado una mujer de pelo un poco mas oscuro que el castaño que también sonreía al ver a la niña

"Probablemente son sus padres… debe extrañarlos mucho" pensó mientras veía la foto para luego pasar a la siguiente

Esta consistía en 2 niñas que apenas y tenían 12 años a lo mucho jugando en una caja de arena, las 2 sonriendo y divirtiéndose, una era la misma chica de la foto anterior pero la otra era una persona nueva, esta tenia un pelo castaño corto y unos anteojos además de una expresión timida

La ultima foto era mas actual, esta era de una peli naranja con su chamarra naranja que estaba abrazada de un rubia,una pelirroja, una pelimorada y una pelinegra la cual yo reconocería a kilómetros todas estas sonriendo y saludando a la cámara

Era triste para la chica el pensar como su vida habia cambiado tanto incluso mas que la suya, ella ahora era una guerrera pero por trabajar con aqours podia seguir su vida cotidiana mientras no peleaba, en cambio ellas no

Luego de pensar tanto dejo el marco donde lo habia tomado, para luego dirigir su mirada a la pila de hojas las cuales eran por lo menos 30 de estas y todas con el titulo "Para Papa y Mama" pero sin ninguna letra escrita en estas

Por ultimo estaba el collar dorado este con una foto dentro la cual abri ya con poca importancia de invadir su espacio personal, este de nuevo tenia una imagen conmovedora

2 chica que parecían tener 15 años estaban abrazadas con lo que parecía ser su diploma de secundaria y sus padres de ambas sonriendo a su lado

La puerta del apartamento se abrió mientras que dejaba oir una pequeña platica – asi que te gustan los gatos zura~-

La pelirroja entro en pánico pues estaba en la habitación de la peli naranja la cual estrictamente decia en el letrero que no se podia pasar

Se oyo la puerta cerrarse mientras que estas seguían hablando

"Que hago? Que hago?" pensaba Ruby algo desesperada

-Ruby-chan ya llegamos, donde estas?- hablo en tono alto mientras que la nombrada no pudo responder

-Em….. Ruby-chan?- ahora se oia la voz de la castaña –Estara en el baño Zura~?

-No lo creo, no huele a orina- respondio la neko

-Espera…. Puedes oler la orina?-

-Creeme el tener un buen olfato no solo son cosas buenas Nya- dijo con tono decaído mientras esta tenia un escalofrio –Cierto mi olfato- comento la peli naranja mientras la pelirroja al oir esto su cara palidecio

Pero algo interrumpio a la Neko por completo, una llamada desde su celular, esta contesto de inmediato con un semblante serio

-Hola?- esta empezó a oir la voz detrás del teléfono para luego alertarse –Que?!-

siguió atenta a lo que decían tras la línea pero cada vez con una cara mas y mas preocupada –Te veo haya en 10 minutos, Aguanta porfavor!- dijo muy preocupada y con un rostro palido

-Estas bien Rin?- pregunto la castaña a la que esta negó

-no, nada esta bien, lo siento tengo que irme, tomen lo que necesiten y quédense en mi cuarto hasta que vuelva- contesto tomando una chamarra color azul y poniéndose la capucha de este –Avisale a Ruby-chan que lo siento, no podremos comer juntas por esta vez- después de decir esto ella salio corriendo de la habitación mientras dejo a una castaña completamente confundida

-Esta bien zura…..- constesto susurrando ya para ella misma mientras que no entendia el comportamiento de Rin

Ruby al oir aquello salio del cuarto de Rin para ver a la castaña que aun miraba la puerta principal, esta solo miro a la pelirroja y se lanzo a abrazarla –Ruby-chan que bueno que estas bien- hablaba pues no habia visto a su amiga en un mes o por lo menos no de frente

La pelirroja ni siquiera le tomo importancia al saludo pues le extraño por completo el comportamiento de Rin

-A donde fue Rin-chan?-

- _No lo se-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tipico que tu fic menos popular es tu segundo favorito :vvvv**

 **-en algo tenían razon y me di cuenta hace poco, Los skills físicos tienen una ventaja inmensa por lo que el hacer esto no es tan descabellado además de que explica algunas cosas del porque tenían tanto poder las cazadoras ( tampoco es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes u-u) pero bueno, de aquí en adelante habrá algunas sorpresas :3**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

" _Que no se toman ni un dia libre?"_

 **1 Hora y media antes**

-Eli, Nozomi-chan que es lo que pasa?! Donde estas Nico?!- pregunte alertada aterrizando en el techo de un edificio de el cual era de aproximadamente 10 pisos mientras 2 chicas se encontraban en mismo techo del edificio el cual nos daba vista uno mas bajo de aproximadamente 8 pisos

-Ella esta adentro- contesto Eli, aun mirando hacia el edificio en el cual se escuchaba un gran disturbio

-Por que aun no entramos?!- pregunte alterada, pues si lo que Nico me habia contado era cierto, habia 2 chicas las cuales no eran cazadoras o por lo menos no de las normales, estas eran despiadadas y no tenían ni la mas minima intención de capturarlas, solo de matarlas

-Nicocchi no están débil, ella y Kotori están bien- contesto la pelimorada con una voz angustiada pero a la vez segura

-Kotori?- pregunte confundida

-Una portadora que busco a Nico, es una de las pocas chicas que sabia el secreto de Nico y que aun tiene contacto con ella, era una chica de otonokizaka con la que Nico-chan compartia lugar en la clase de cocina, este era un taller por lo que Nico y Kotori podían estar juntas sin importar su edad, Kotori es un año menor que nosotras, esta despertó su skill hace apenas unos días y unas horas atrás logro ponerse en contacto con Nico pero las enboscaron y aquí estamos-

-Pero por que no entramos? Si son solo dos podemos con ellas- respondi mientras aun tenia la intención de entrar a sacar a mi amiga pelinegra de ahí

-Se nota que aun no aprendes a usar tu skill apropiadamente Rin, dime que es lo que hueles? Deberías ser capaz de saberlo- comento con un tono frio la rubia mientras obedeci para encontrarme… CON 30 PERSONAS DENTRO? Todas y cada una de ellas eran olores que jamas habia olido

-Unidades?- pregunto por lo que las dos asintieron –Entonces cual es el plan?

-Las unidades vigilan entradas y salidas además que ocupamos ser discretas para noser detectadas y poderlas sacar sin pelear- hablo la pelimorada mientras que yo solo asentí

-Tengo un plan, pero probablemente no les gustara- dijo la rubia en tono frio y calculador

-Descuida Eli-chan, Nozomi y yo no nos quejaremos Nya~- hable animadamente

-Si hablando de eso…. A la que no le gustara el plan será a ti Rin- hablo con mientras me daba una mirada seria

-Nya?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Busquen en todo el piso!- gritaba un chico el cual llevaba un uniforme color blanco de una sola pieza

-Renzo no hay nada por aquí- respondio un joven el cual llevaba la misma vestimenta

-Busquen de nuevo! Uso sus poderes en exceso, no puede haberse teletransportado de nuevo, no pudo haber salido de aquí- el chico parecía ser el capitán de los demás aunque tenia la misma edad que ellos

Por otro lado en una bodega cerca de ahí no muy grande se encontraba una chica tendida en el suelo con alta fiebre y un hilo de sangre en la nariz, esta habia perdido su mascara y ahora solo tenia todo su rostro a la vista

-Nico-chan no te duermas- susurro alarmada la chica mientras que veía como la pelinegra estaba en un estado deprorable el esquivar a una o dos personas era una cosa pero el esquivar ataques de 30 personas a la vez y sin descanso alguno era un desafio que no debería haber intentado jamas

Esta se intento poner de pie tambaleándose un poco y sosteniéndose de la pared –Y-Yo aun puedo pelear Kotori…..- al decir esto sus piernas se debilitaron y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por que la chica la sostuvo

-Nico-chan estas muy débil, no debes de pararte- comento con tono preocupado mientras que la pelinegra apretó los puños

-Entonces que haremos?! Mis amigas ya deben de estar aquí pero estos sujetos nos encontraran antes, por lo menos debo de protegerte- respondio con tono frustrado –No puedo dejar que nadie muera….. no puedo dejar a nadie a su suerte otra vez… lo hice una vez con ella y casi la pierdo!-

-Nico-chan…- de pronto la platica fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se oyeron justo enfrente de la puerta, la pelinegra de golpe se levanto con dificultad y saco un kunai de su bolsa trasera para empuñarlo mientras aun escuchaba las voces de afuera y esperando a que estos entraran

Estaba débil… muy débil, estaba casi segura que hasta su pequeño hermano cotaro era capaz de patearle el trasero en esa situación pero tenia que proteger a la peli gris, una de sus pocas amigas en la preparatoria además de Nozomi y Eli

La perilla de la puerta estaba comenzando a girar de una manera muy lenta, Nico creía que este seria el fin de no ser por algo

Un ruido completamente desobitante se escucho en el piso mientras que las personas volteaban a ver que estaba pasado

-UNA PORTADORA! ENTRO POR LA VENT..- grito una chica mientras que después solo se oyo un gran golpe

"que esta pasando"

-Quieren una portadora? Vengan por mi Nya~- comente con una sonrisa confiada mientras que 5 chicos se posicionaron frente a mi justo al otro lado del pasillo

-Hoshizora Rin, Rebelde con orden de captura, Rindase ahora y venga con nosotros o si no..- el chico no termino la oración por que me movi tan rápido que lo patee en estomago

Sus amigos o compañeros miraron hacia su lado para verme el como lastimaba a su amigo el cual de inmediato salio volando contra la pared

-No te escuche Nya lo puedes repetir?- dije con burla en mi voz mientras que los otros chicos me veian con furia

-Desgraciada!- comento un chico mientras encendia su puño en llamas para intentar impactarlo contra mi

Sin problema algúno esquive el primer golpe poniéndome debajo de el pero retirándome unos metros para evitar un golpe por la espalda de alguno de los otros tres chicos

-Ultima advertencia Rindete, con skill físico o no tu no puedes triunfar sobre 3 de nosotros a la vez- advirtió el chico molesto pero con una sonrisa confiada y aun con su puño en llamas

-Tu crees?- le pregunte mientras aun me encontraba a aproximadamente 3 metros de ellos parada

-No, enrealidad si podrias contra 3 de nosotros, pero que opinas de 9?- dijo divertido mientras que a mis espaldas se oyeron pasos de mas personas las cuales se posicionaron al otro extremo del pasillo impidiéndome que pudiera escapar por cualquiera de las 2 rutas

-Esto si es un problema Nya, nota mental no hacerle caso a Eli-chan- hable para mi misma mientras aun observaba la situación en la que me encontraba, si en algo tenían razon era en que aunque sus niveles no estuvieran a la altura de las cazadoras seguían siendo portadores y nueve de ellos eran demasiados incluso para mi velocidad

-A Ella!- se oyo una voz femenina a mi espalda producto de una de las 5 personas

sin pensarlo dos veces 1 chica se acerco corriendo a una velocidad completamente normal, esta tenia una mirada agresiva, me puse en guardia lista para recibir cualquier ataque, pero para mi sorpresa cuando esta llego enfrente de mi ya no era una chica, si no el chico de antes el cual ya tenia su mano encendida en fuego y me golpeo sin que pudiera reaccionar

el golpe me hizo escupir saliva y retroceder unos cuantos pasos pero aun con la guardia en alta pero como era posible? Una chica común venia hacia a mi cuando de la nada aquel chico sustituyo el lugar de esta

Al mirar a donde antes estaba el chico ahora se encontraba la chica que me miraba de manera burlesca

-Sustitucion- comente en voz baja, lo habia visto antes en un portador que rescatamos al capacidad de cambiar su posición con el de otra persona o cosa

-lo ves? Apenas tera y yo podemos vencerte, somos nueve no te esfuerces- comento divertido el chico mientras que yo solo lo vi con una cara de "Eres detestable te lo han dicho? Nya"

-si, se que no puedo contra todos a la vez-

-entonces ríndete, por desgracia para nosotros tienes una orden de captura por lo que no podemos matarte, lo cual cabe decir que me hubiera gustado mucho-

-Si…. Dije que no puedo contra ustedes pero no que me rendiría o si?- el chico puso una cara de confusión mientras que yo solo levante el brazo y golpee el suelo con fuerza, esto logro hacer un agujero en el

-QUE CARAJ….- el chico tenia una cara completamente aterrada

-Atrapenme si pueden Nya~- comente mientras saltaba dentro del agujero para caer al piso inferior

-LLAMEN A TODOS LOS PISOS, YAZAWA Y MINAMI SON IRRELEVANTES, HOSHIZORA TIENE MAYOR PRIORIDAD PARA LOS ALTOS MANDOS-

Y asi fue como todo el piso fue completamente abandonado para ir a buscarme, justo como Eli lo habia planeado, llamar la atención y despejar el séptimo piso, supongo que con esto era suficiente verdad?

 **POV NICO**

-R-Rin- murmuraba mientras intentaba ponerme de pie pero sin éxito alguno aun en la pequeña habitación

-Nico-chan no te levantes no puedes caminar….- de nuevo decia la chica mientras me veía fijamente

-No lo viste? Rin estaba en peligro, todos la persiguen y quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? Una vez la deje que peleara a muerte…..

-Nico-chan- susurro esta

-Casi no sobrevive, no podia creer el estado en el que la trajeron, completamente masacrada, su cara quemada….. sus extremiadades con grandes cortadas, su brazo roto, tantos golpee….. LO UNICO QUE PUDE HACER FUE ENFADARME CON ELLA PERO EN VERDAD ME DETESTABA POR NO HABERLA DETENIDO- grite desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero ella sobrevivio, no deberías castigarte asi- comento dándome pequeñas palmadas en la espalda –No fue tu culpa-

-claro que lo fue…. Y por eso pienso compensarlo….-

-Entonces mas vale que estes lista Nicocchi- se escucho una voz cercana para que luego se abriera la puerta del almacen dejando ver a una chica de pelo morado con un gran cuerpo

-Nozomi?- pregunte automáticamente

-La misma- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Rin esta…..-

-En problemas? Lo sabemos, pero descuida tenemos un plan, Rin solo era la distracción- dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su mazo –ven ahora- dijo calmadamente mientras que la carta brillaba y desaparecia de su mano para materializarse en un pequeño duende

-El moco de duende cura el dolor de cabeza- comento mientras me miraba divertida por lo que solo puse una mueca de asco

-NI EN TUS SUEÑOS ME TOMARE ESO!- comente mientras retrocedia para encontrarme con la pared aun en el suelo

La peligris solo rio al ver tal escena mientras que la peli morada solto una gran carcajada

-Es broma Nicocchi, El solo te llevara en su espalda, a pesar de medir lo mismo que tu tiene mucha fuerza, este podrá llevarte sin problemas y sacarte del edificio-

-Que hay de Rin y de ti? Ademas hay dos chicas que tienen el poder de una cazadora- comente preocupada mientras que esta alzo los hombros

-Nosotros nos encargamos, ahora salgan de aquí-

-No me ire!- dije mientras volvia a intentar ponerme de pie esta vez lográndolo pero a dura penas y recargándome en la pared –Por favor Nozomi, Necesito ir-

 **POV RIN**

-Rin abajo!- grito una voz muy familiar mientras que yo obedeci y rápidamente me agache

Después de haber hecho esto una bala con un aura azul sobre esta paso a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, esta de inmediato impacto a un chico que antes habia intentado golpearme por la espalda

-Buen tiro por cierto Eli-chan- rápidamente tome el radio del chico que antes habia golpeado la bala para lanzarlo fuertemente contra una chica que le apuntaba a mi compañera con una arma de fuego a su lado

Esta me sonrio mientras que a los lados empezaban a acercarse mas personas las cuales eran derribadas rápidamente, yo lanzaba patadas y golpes los cuales los dejaba inconsientes por la fuerza utilizada, podia lidiar con 3 a la vez

Por su parte la rubia derribaba con balas no mortales a sus enemigos lejanos y a los que lograban acercarse lo suficiente los dejaba fuera de combate golpeándolos ya fuera con patadas o con el mango de las armas

Estábamos en el primer piso del edificio peleando, este estaba completamente despejado, no tenia ni muebles ni nada por el estilo, era un espacio completamente libre en el cual estábamos rodeadas

Después de golpear a una chica en el estomago retrocedi pues cada vez se acercaban mas a la vez, la rubia por su parte también retrocedio por la misma razon hasta que nuestras espaldas se encontraron una contra la otra

-Ya estas cansada Eli?- pregunte aun atenta a cualquier movimiento

-Cansada? Apenas empiezo je- decia con una respiración agitada y entrecortada

-Oye Rin, recuerdas cuando Nico vomito en tu espalda?- pregunto con una idea en mente

-Nya? Si ya te dije que lo sentía pero tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?- pregunte algo preocupada pues como dije estábamos rodeadas y no se me hacia buen momento para bromear

-Hazlo conmigo!- dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras que yo comprendi por completo el mensaje

De inmediato me puse enfrente de ella y esta se subio a mi espalda –Sujetate Nya~-

Me comencé a mover lo mas rápido que podia mientras la chica disparaba aun en movimiento sobre mi, esto para que no pudiera evitar las balas, debía decirlo, la rubia era la mejor tiradora del mundo, el estar moviéndose a una velocidad tan grande y a la vez dando disparos certeroz era increíble

Un ultimo disparo sono en el piso mientras que un chico cayo junto a los demás, el ultimo que quedaba en pie

Me detuve en seco parando por completo mi movimientos a gran velocidad

-Fiu menos mal que terminamos Nya~- dije en tono jugueton

-Rin….. me podrias bajar porf…- dijo la chica en tono entrecortado por lo que mire a la chica que seguía arriba de mi espalda la cual tenia el rostro verde de un gran malestar

De inmediato la baje para que esta quedara de pie tambaleándose

-C-como es que soportas moverte a esa veloci…..- no termino la oración por que esta vomito en un bote de basura cercano

-Jejeje lo siento Eli-chan- dije riéndome mientras esta seguía vomitando

-RIN-CHAN, ELICCHI!- grito una peli morada que venia corriendo, esta venia con una peligris que nunca en mi vida habia visto, y por ultimo un pequeño monstruo el cual era cargado por un pequeño duende , a no lo siento es Nico Nya~

Estas llegaron al poco tiempo para estar a pocos metros

-Menos mal que están bien- dijo la peli morada

-Pues yo estoy bien pero Eli…..- dije mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia que seguía vomitando en el bote de basura –Al parecer no soporta la velocidad jeje-

-H-Hola mi nombre es Minami Kotori- hablo la peligris entrando a la platica mientras que yo la veía de forma inocente

-Ella es la portadora?- pregunte a lo que las tres chica asintieron - Mucho gusto mi nombre es ….- me detuve en seco al oler algo que me puso muy alerta

"Huele a descomposición…."

De pronto escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a mi a una velocidad impresionante por lo que me movi rápidamente mientras que una chica paso a mi lado con la palma de su mano abierta como si me hubiera querido tocar con esta

Al esquivar el ataque o lo que sea que intentara hacer me separe rápidamente para quedar en guardia

La chica sonreía tenia un gran pelo color tinto atado en dos coletas y de baja estatura, además de que tenia un olor a podrido que mi olfato no era capaz de soportar

-Vaya si que tienes buen oído- dijo burlonamente

"Que le pasa? una portadora?...eso es seguro, a menos de que este muerta nadie puede despedir ese olor"

-Tu eres la cazadora?- pregunte mientras que mis amigas al igual se ponían en guardia

-No, no soy tan patética como aquellas cazadoras- respondio haciendo una mueca de asco

-Cuidado chicas….. ella puede matar todo lo que toca- comento alarmada la peli negra –Vi como mato a uno de los chicos de las unidades

-Mataste a uno de tus compañeros?!- pregunto incrédula la peli morada mientras que no creía lo que habia dicho la chica

Esta alzo los hombros como si no le hubiera importado en lo mas minimo –No entendio una simple orden por lo que supuse que no importaba si lo dejaba vivo o no-

-Es cierto leah- comento otra voz la cual apareció de no se donde – si no sirve no sirve y es todo- era una chica de pelo morado la cual llevaba su pelo con una coleta al lado

-asi por cierto se me olvido comentarles una cosa- dijo la chica de cabello tinto mientras nos miraba de nuevo con una confianza tremenda

- _Ustedes morirán aquí-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lo siento, tuve un bloqueo mental y no pude llegar a las 4K de palabras :,,v el próximo lo compensare con un poco mas**

 **Por cierto….**

 **Waldemar16:** Para mi Rin junto con Honoka son las chicas mas confiadas y optimistas, además de que ella es despreocupada de nacimiento, no crees que seria como quitarle personalidad? Bueno de igual manera agradezco tu review nwn PD: tome tu idea de una review pasada ojala no te moleste :v (lo veras en el siguiente episodio)

 **Yohan2000:** Si claro, voy a dejar en la basura mi segundo fic favorito :vvvvv, solo no tenia inspiración pero si tenia exámenes :3

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

" _La primera en despertar"_

-Ustedes morirán aquí- decia la chica con una sonrisa de lo mas confiada la cual sin duda alguna repugnaba

-de donde salio la otra?- pregunto la rubia a lo que su amiga solo negó en señal de que tampoco ella tenia idea de donde habia aparecido la chica de nombre Sarah

-Rindanse ahora y no sufrirán mucho…- ahora hablaba la chica a espaldas de nosotras

-Nozomi tu y yo nos encargamos de la peli morada- empezaba a hablar la rubia mientras que desenfundaba sus armas de nueva cuenta –Protegeremos a Kotori, Rin tu encárgate de sacar a Nico de aquí-

Nozomi enseguida con una corta frase invoco a un tipo de águila gigante –Elicchi llevemos la pelea lejos de aquí- decia la peli morada mientras que tanto la rubia como la peli gris subían a la criatura para de inmediato salir volando en esta dejando atrás el edificio

-Sarah- comento la chicade pelo tinto mientras que la llamada solo asintió para de inmediato convertirse en una especie de sobra la cual se desvanecio en el suelo

"Saca a Nico de aquí"

-Enseguida Nya- respondio la chica a mi lado pero sin despegar la mirada de la cazadora que hace unos momentos la intento atacar

Sin preámbulos la chica se acerco a una velocidad que no pude notar en que momento llego a mi lado

-Nico-chan sube tenemos que salir de…..-

-Se van tan rápido?- una voz sono a la espalda de la peli naranja que solo se sobresalto y me tomo en sus brazos para alejarnos de golpe

-se acerco muy rápido- comente mientras veía a leah con su sonrisa un tanto perturbadora

-Tu peleas contra mi niña gato asi que ni se te ocurra escapar- dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba lo que parecia un celular común y corriente

-soy mas rápida puedo escapar sin necesidad de eso- respondio la chica que en estos momento me mantenía en sus brazos tomando con una mano mi torso y con la otras mis piernas

-Si, si, lo se, pero ahora o peleas conmigo o….- al decir esto lanzo el celular que antes habia sacado de su bolsillo para que quedara a los pies de la peli naranja –O no me hago responsable de lo que les pase-

La peli naranja palidecio mientras que abria los ojos con una sorpresa tremenda como si hubiera visto un fantasma, por mi parte al estar en los brazos de la peli naranja no podia voltear a ver que era lo que contenia el dispositivo pero supuse que no era nada bueno

-TOCALOS Y TE MATO DESGRACIADA!- sus ojos que antes reflejaban sorpresa pasaron a tener una ira que no podia imaginar, esta tenia los ojos como un animal amenazando a su presa pero a la vez de ello parecían querer caer unas pequeñas lagrimas

-No les hare nada….. siempre y cuando vengas con todo lo que tienes- hablo la chica con una sonrisa, que tan confiada estaba de que podia vencer a un skill físico?

-Tsk- fue el único sonido que emitio mi amiga mientras que me miraba de reojo

-Jajaja descuida, tengo dignidad, no atacare a yazawa, asi que dejala por ahí no lo se a lo mejor y hay una carriola de su tamaño no crees?-

-Rin… no te dejes provocar, no se que te haya mostrado pero tu no puedes… es peligroso- le dije a lo que esta parecio ni siquiera haber oído mi advertencia pues casi de inmediato empezó a caminar a una pared la cual estaba cerca y me dejo recargada en esta

-Lo siento Nico-chan…- decia con tono afligido –se que no tienes nada que ver en esto… pero la voy a hacer pedazos- esto ultimo lo dijo con unos ojos que volvían a parecer tener todo el odio que su ser podia contener

-No Rin- comente mientras esta se alejaba caminando en dirección a leah – Rin No pelees porfavor!-

-empecemos….. pero prométeme que estarán bien…. Aun si pierdo-

-Claro, no tengo problema alguno, al fin y al cabo yo solo tengo la obligación de matarte, ellos solo son un seguro de que eso en verdad pase- decia mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de poca importancia -Pero hagamos esto legal-

-Legal?- pregunto la peli naranja a lo que su enemiga asintió

-Si legal, tal vez ustedes y sus estúpidos entrenamientos no lo hagan pero con nosotras nos presentamos además de decir nuestra skill al rival- hablo la chica con un tono que parecia decir la verdad pues aunque su persona desbordaba crueldad se veía que era alguien de palabra o por lo menos respetable en algunos aspectos

"Por que le daría esa ventaja a Rin?" pensaba pues era evidente que la chica sabia a la perfeccion la skill de mi amiga pero por que le daría la suya? No tenia sentido, perdería toda su ventaja

-Bien- de inmediato la peli naranja se puso en guardia alzando los puños en dirección a su enemiga –Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, Skill tipo Fisico, adquiero las habilidades de un felino y las potencio, esto me da fuerza y velocidad inhumana-

-ves? No es tan difícil ser civilizada- comento con una sonrisa la chica mientras al igual que mi amiga se ponía en guardia –Sarah Kazuno, Skill promedio, descompongo todo lo que toco e inclusive lo que no-

Que demonios? Como que descompone inclusive lo que no? entiendo lo primero ya que vi como hizo un maldito esqueleto a uno de sus hombres cuando lo toco en el pecho pero…

-Ven aquí chica gato- le dijo la chica de pelo tinto a mi amiga que sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo hacia ella a una velocidad increíble

-Rapida pero predecible….- sin ningún esfuerzo la cazadora se movio a un lado incluso un poco antes de que mi amiga empezara a avanzar para que esta pasara a su lado –Sabia que vendrías de frente- esta estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de Rin pero sabia lo que pasaría si lo hacia, con una velocidad increíble y con un esfuerzo inimaginable saque un Kunai de mi bolsa trasera y lo lance en dirección de la enemiga

Este paso a una gran velocidad por lo que la chica no fue capaz de tocar a mi amiga

La peli naranja aterrizo a unos metros de distancia de la cazadora, la cual me veía con una mirada extremadamente molesta

-Yazawa, dije que no te atacaría, pero si vuelves a interferir te matare a ti y a los padres de Rin- dijo con un tono que no se esforzaba en lo mas minimo en ocultar el odio en el tono de la chica

-NO TE METAS NICO!- me grito la peli naranja con un tono muy desesperado para luego mirarme con unos ojos de pena –Porfavor, no te entrometas…. Solo por esta vez-

Ahora entendia el por que mi amiga tenia esa necesidad de pelear, sus padres estaban en la mira al ver el celular vi como una imagen de su padre y madre estaba en este ellos eran vigilados desde afuera de su casa….pero recurrir a usarlos como carnada…. Demonios y yo de nuevo estaba aquí… sin poder hacer nada

Sin mas la peli naranja y la cazadora empezaron a pelear, o eso se podría decir ya que la peli naranja atacaba a una velocidad increíble pero la cazzadora era lo suficientemente buena para evadir los golpes incluso antes de que tal movimiento empezara, esta los esquivaba con la intención de encontrar una oportunidad de tocar a mi amiga y matarla de un solo golpe

-Maldita sea….. a este paso Rin terminara aun mas esquelética de lo que es ahora- decia para mi misma bajando un poco la mirada desviando por completo la vista del enfrentamiento "como la ayudo? Mi skill no sirve y ni siquiera me puedo poner de pie por cuenta propia… otra vez pelea sola por mi culpa…. Que debo hacer?!"

-AAAAAAH!- un grito inundo el lugar y para mi desgracia era la voz de mi compañera

Al levantar la mirada vi como mi amiga estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a esta misma, su ropa parecia.. estarse quemado o deshaciendo… no sabia que pero esto no estaba bien

-Niña Niña Niña, al parecer el tiempo se agoto eh?- decia la chica de pelo tinto mientras se acercaba lentamente a la peli naranja en el suelo

-Q-que me hiciste AGH- se quejaba en el suelo la chica mientras que la otra tenia una expresión burlesca

-acaso no pones atención o que? Lo dije, descompongo todo lo que toco e inclusive lo que no toco….. esto ultimo es por un solo motivo las cosas que pasan mucho tiempo cerca de mi se empiezan a descomponer al pasar unos minutos obviamente no a tal grado de desintegrarse pero si lo suficiente para quemar un pequeña parte de la piel e inclusive la ropa queda hecha pedazos, aunque lo dire me sorprende que tu piel no tenga quemaduras pero tu sistema de igual manera lo resiente-

A eso se referia cuando dijo…

-Fue divertido Niña gato, pero creo que se acabo- esta estuvo a punto de tocar la cabeza de mi amiga la cual aun se encontraba en el suelo por el dolor

-ALTO!- grite por lo que la chica se retiro un poco de mi amiga para mirarme –Pasa algo Yazawa? Digo además de que estoy apunto de aniquilar a tu preciada compañera?

-H-Hare lo que sea pero por favor no lo hagas…..- le suplique a lo que ella al principio me vio con unos ojos que reflejaban incredulidad pero luego pasaron a ser unos molestos

-Tienes idea de por que no trabajo con las cazadoras?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi –Por una simple razon-

Esta de golpe tomo mi barbilla forzándome a verla directamente a los ojos –Por que me gusta matar…. Eso es todo….. disfruto pelear , matar e inclusive hacer sufrir a las personas… me encanta esa cara que ponen cuando su vida esta a punto de acabar o cuando ven a sus amigos al borde de la muerte, justo como la cara que tienes en este momento yazawa, una cara que refleja importencia, vaya inútil que resultaste ser-

Esta me solto y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar en dirección de donde estaba mi compañera, pero esta… estaba desmayada….. el dolor fue demasiado para ella

-Primero acabare con Hoshizora y luego seguiras tu….. eso es todo- dijo mientras cada vez se acercaba mas al cuerpo de la peli naranja

-No lo hagas…. A Rin no porfavor…..-suplicaba intentando levantarme pero en vano, iba a morir y no podia levantarme "MALDITA SEA!"

-Jejeje eso, sigue llorando esto lo hace mas placentero- esto lo decia mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo de mi compañera para tomarla por el cabello y levantarla en dirección a mi –Vela bien, es la ultima vez que la veras-

"levántate"

-Debo de….- me intentaba poner en pie pero esta vez era diferente

"Levantate"

-D-debo de….- ahora tenia una razon para pelear y no podia rendirme… yo debo ….de

"SALVARLA!"

La chica de pelo tinto tenia la mano a punto de tocar la barbilla de mi amiga para darle el golpe de gracia, la hubiera matado de no ser por un pequeño detalle

-ALEJA TUS MANOS DE ELLA!- grite mientras le daba un rodillazo de lleno en el rostro, por lo que esta salio volando varios metros atrás

Estaba de pie….. y no solo eso, ahora estaba mejor, pude teletransportarme… por alguna razon sentía como el poder fluia dentro de mi sin parar, al mirar hacia mi lado en un cristal roto en el suelo me di cuenta que mi mirada estaba encendida como si del mismo sol se tratara, un rojo del color de la sagre y sobre todo mi cuerpo despedia un tipo de aura azul… del tono del agua

-Q-Que es esto- murmure para mi misma mientras veía mis dos manos las cuales como habia dicho eran rodeadas por un aura azul

-Tu….. hace un momento no podias levantarte….- murmuro la chica de pelo tinto mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre que despedia de su nariz, esta al hacer esto paso a verme mas detenidamente para reir levemente –Ya veo… has despertado…esto no lo esperaba pero al menos será entretenido-

-D-Despertado?- pregunte algo absorta en mis pensamientos y preocupada de cual era la razon por la que me hayaba en tal estado

-Evoluciono tu skill, no se como lo hiciste, se supone que debe haber ciertas normas para que esto pase….. pero la verdad no me importa-

-Si- dije para mi misma mientras bajaba la mirada un poco –Lo que importa ahora es que te hare pedazos por lo que le hiciste a Rin-

-vaya en ese caso empezemos- esta se levanto para ponerse en guardia –Leah Kazuno, Skill promedio…..-

-Ahorrate esa mierda y déjame a mi, yo soy Yazawa Nico- luego de esto golpee mi puño contra la palma de mi otra mano –Y te hare morder el polvo-

-ese es el espíritu- me decia la chica con una sonrisa

Sin mas tome 3 de mis kunais de mi bolsa trasera para lanzarlos en dirección de la chica, esta solo los desvio usando lo que parecían dos bastones de metal los cuales se unian en una sola arma

-Kunais es todo lo que sabes hacer?- pregunto a lo que yo sonreí de manera placentera

-esperaba que preguntaras eso- hora de empezar a teletransportarse, desapareci del lugar para entrar a los portales por los que me solia transportar solo que esta vez era diferente… demasiado diferente

Al entrar parecia que ahora no estaba en un portal si no que en una esfera alrededor de esta habia un sinfín de imágenes

En una de ellas yo estaba sentada en un lugar que conocía muy bien Otonokizaka, el club de investigación de idols

-El love live esta a la vuelta de la esquina- les dije a las chicas que para mi sorpresa estaban conformadas por las 7 chicas que conozco e inclusive son mi familia, reconocia a todas y cada una de ellas pero habia una castaña que no conocía

-Pero ustedes deben de estudiar o no podremos participar- dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento

-Oh si sobre eso Nya- hablo la peli naranja que para mi sorpresa tenia el pelo corto y no largo como yo la conocía

-Que es esto- al ver en otra de estas vi como Rin y yo corríamos por la playa mientras que Nozomi y Eli nos esperaban al otro lado de esta la peli morada con una bandera blanca en su mano

-Eso es trampa Nya- gritaba

Eso jamas habia pasado, pero que rayos era esto?

En otra imagen me vi a Maki y a mi en lo que parecia una tienda abandonada, las dos con armas en la mano y unos hombres en el suelo

-Ladron que roba a ladron tiene mil años de perdón- comento la pelirroja mientras que por su parte la otra Nico de la imagen reia un poco

-Creeme si yo no soy tolerante Maki-chan incluso es menos que yo – le decia con una risa al hombre que era amenazado por la pelirroja

-Sabia que era una trampa- hablo un hombre en la entrada –suelten sus armas si no quieren que las mate- hablo el hombre con una expresión serena

-Si… eso no pasara-

Un tiro se escucho en el lugar mientras veía como el hombre caia, casi quise vomitar mientras veía dicha imagen

-Je, Eli siempre a siempre a sido una gran tiradora- hablo la Nico de la imagen

Por su parte la imagen se desvanecio dejándome dentro del portal aun con una gran confusión "Que fue eso? Esa era yo? Ademas estaban todas las demás….. pero eso jamas paso….."

Después de meditarlo un momento me di cuenta de algo importante….. según lo que sabia en el otro lado seguía peleando con leah, aunque no creo que importe como dije mientras que yo paso aquí minutos en el otro lado pasan segundos, es una rara manera de tomar la nocion del tiempo no creen?

Sin mas Sali del portal o la dimensión que se supone que entro cuando uso mi skill para encontrarme al lado de leah

Esta se sorprendio por mi repentina aparición –No tienes una idea de que alivio siento al volver aquí- Dije en un tono de alivio pues el estar ahí adentro hizo que mi cabeza diera unas cuantas vueltas

-En que momento- la chica lanzo un golpe de gancho hacia donde yo estaba pero solo me limite a desaparecer, por alguna razon cuando usaba mi skill se sentía menos…. Duro, sentía como si pudiera hacer esto todo el dia sin cansarme un poco

Al reaparecer apareci arriba de la chica la cual al percatarse solo se movio del lugar con una vuelta rápida hacia delante

-Eres astuta yazawa- me decia mientras se limpiaba el sudor que tenia en la frente

-Oye, terminaste la escuela?- le pregunte a lo que ella me vio extrañada

-a que viene la pregunta?-

-Un simple pregunta de lógica- desenvaine la espada que tenia en mi espalda para ponerme en guardia –Si intento cortarte, que será? Mi espada se hara pedazos primero o tu seras cortada- pregunte con una sonrisa algo confiada

-Je, no me preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta- me dijo mientras se ponía en guardia

-Me di cuenta de algo mas….-

-Eh?-

-La teletransportacion que poseo en estos momentos no se limita a pequeñas cosas por ejemplo – al decir esto una mesa apareció frente a mi en el aire –se que no estas dormida asi que dame una mano!-

De inmediato una peli naranja apareció frente a mi esta con la ropa rasgada casi en su totalidad pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-como digas Nya- después de decir esto la chica pateo la mesa con una fuerza tremenda mandándola contra la cazadora que fue impactada de lleno para quedar en el suelo, por su parte la peli naranja cayo de lleno al suelo pues aun se encontraba completamente dañada

Luego de esto meti mi mano en la bolsa trasera que tenia todas mis armas y saque 5 kunais los cuales desaparecieron de mis manos para aparecer clavados en el suelo sujetando la ropa de Leah la cual se intento levantar pero era aprisionada por estos

-Se acabo, perdiste- le dije mientras que me acercaba a pasos lentos a esta

-Lo que ella dijo Nya- comento la peli naranja que estaba tendida en el suelo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-NO, YO NO PUEDO PERDER, PREFIERO MORIR!- gritaba mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de mis armas pero era completamente inútil

\- lo hiciste y ahora…. Se acabo, no te dare el placer de morir- le dije mientras que esta poco después desaparecio dejando solo los kunais como rastro

-A DONDE FUE NYA?!- pregunto alertada la peli naranja pues se suponía que la chica hace unos momentos estaba en el suelo

-Descuida Rin, yo la teletransporte, esta en una celda en la base…. Ganamos- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que esta aun en el suelo negó

-No, tu ganaste Nico-chan- su tono era orgulloso o algo por el estilo pero me hizo sentir feliz, de las 4 siempre habia sido el peso muerto de todas, alguien que no podia sobreesfozarce por que si no moriría, que tipo de persona querria eso?

Ahora que mi skill habia evolucionado no conocía los limites pero sentía que por fin podia alcanzarlas a todas y cada una de ellas

-Je, es cierto Yo Nico soy la portadora numero uno del universo- dije en un tono presumido para hacer molestar a mi amiga

-Mataste el momento con tu ego Nya- dijo riendo mientras que yo la acompañe en aquella risa

-Te puedes levantar sola?- le pregunte a lo que ella alzo la ceja

\- crees que si pudiera hacerlo estaría tendida en el suelo ahora Nya?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico a lo que yo no pude evitar reir

-siempre tan simpática, la próxima vez que hagas un chiste asi de pondré un Kunai en la espalda je-

-Otro? Oye a este paso agotare mis vidas Nya- comento con una mueca de miedo pero al mismo tiempo era divertida

-Bien Bien ahora te ayudo, nos tenemos que ir, no quiero que Dia llegue y me reclame que secuestre a su hermana- hable con un tono que decia "Si eso pasa tengo mas miedo de lo que podría hacer Dia sin su skill que con ella"

-Nico-chan- en tono de mi amiga cambio de golpe remplazándolo por uno triste –Sobre Ruby-chan….. yo enserio no quería- decia esta con lagrimas en los ojos –enserio lamento lo que intente hacer ese dia –

-Rin yo también lo lamento, no te apoye como compañera y eso fue algo imperdonable… lo siento.- al decir esto me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro…..

"MALDITA!"

"MAKI MUEVETE AHORA!"

"REUNIDAS DE NUEVO AQUÍ JEJEJE ES NOSTALGICO NO CREEN?"

"ELICCHI!"

"RIKO DESPIERTA, RIKO PORFAVOR!"

"AYUDA AQUÍ! KOTORI NO RESPIRA!"

Sin mas apareci en un lugar aterrador, era como la ciudad de akibahara pero esta tenia un olor muy peculiar, uno que emanaba muerte

-donde estoy me preguntaba pero al percatarme me di cuenta de algo … tenia una espada atravesando mi pecho, no dolia, pero no pude evitar sentir un terror enorme, mi cuerpo no se movia, no podia moverlo, pero estaba en un edificio un muy alto, podia ver casi todo akibahara o lo que fuera este lugar ya que sabía que esto no era la ciudad que tanto amaba

-No te esfuerces mas Rin- esa voz llamo mi atención, no era alguna que conociera pero el nombre que menciono hizo que mi corazón reaccionara

Al ver a un edificio mas debajo de donde estaba yo vi una escena que me dejo sin palabras

Dos personas se encontraban en el techo de un edificio mas chico del que yo estaba por lo que podia ver por completo lo que pasaba

Una era una peli naranja de pelo corto la cual tenia la cara cubierta de sangre y unos ojos amarillos que brillaban como el sol estos tenían una mirada de felino como aquella vez, pero algo era diferente mientras que Rin en esa ocasión se veía tan confiada de si misma esta tenia un rostro de desesperación, ella sabia que no tenia esperanza alguna…. Por otro lado la silueta que acompañaba a mi compañera en el techo era una chica esta con una con una túnica blanca que cubria por completo su cabello y por ultimo una mascara blanca la cual estaba partida por la mitad dejando ver la parte inferior de su rostro con una sonrisa retorcida, la mas aterradora que jamas veria en mi vida, era como ver a la muerte de frente y esta te tenia en la mira

-Rin solo muere y evitemos tu sufrimiento quieres?- pregunto la chica con una tranquilidad anormal que me dio un tremendo escalofrio -Al igual que tus amigas-

-Ellas no se lo merecían… Todas… todas confiaban en mi!- grito desesperadamente mientras que la veía con rabia a la mujer y lloraba a la vez

En un movimiento que no pude ver ni en lo mas minimo la mujer levantaba por el cuello a la peli naranja, esta se intentaba safar del agarre pero no tenia ni el mas minimo éxito

-Ahora Rin, se acabo….. descansa quieres?- si antes mi amiga estaba forcejeando vi como esta perdia sus fuerzas cada vez golpeaba con menos fuerza para liberarse del agarre en su cuello….. hasta que por fin sus manos quedaron tendidas sin vida alguna

-RIN!- grite como si mis vida dependiera de ello, no puede estar …. No puede… ella es una de las portadoras mas fuertes ….. mi amiga debe vivir…. ELLA DEBE DE HACERLO! –RIN MALDITA SEA NO TE RINDAS!- gritaba desesperadamente pero esta no respondia ni en lo mas minimo solo seguía ahí… siendo sostenida por el cuello sin moverse ni un solo centímetro

La chica dejo caer el a mi amiga como si de basura se tratara, para luego sonreir… sonreir de una manera….. que no podría olvidar….. una que incluso era peor que la del mismo demonio….. no quiero ver esto por favor…. Mi amiga estaba en el suelo mientras su cabello ocultaba su mirada

Porfavor… Despierta

-Nico-chan?- de inmediato levante la vista con los ojos inundados de lagrimas –Estas bien Nico-chan- voltee a todos lados para encontrarme a una peli naranja que seguía tendida en el suelo

Habia vuelto…. Pero de donde?

-Oye Nya, esto me duele mucho podríamos ir a la enfermería?- pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que yo limpiándome las lagrimas que seguramente no noto asentí

-S-Si, v-vamos- decia mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie apoyando su mano en mi hombro

-auch con cuidado Nya- me decia en un tono burlesco mientras que yo apenas y asentí

Sin mas nos teletransportamos a la base donde casi de inmediato lleve a Rin a la enfermería donde la empezaron a atender

-Yazawa-san usted esta bien?- pregunto un hombre mientras yo veía como mi amiga era tratada con vendas y mas cosas

"Se veía tan real…"

-Yazawa tiene muchos golpes debemos de atenderla- volvia a repetir el hombre mientras que yo tenia los mismos pensamientos

"No….no fue un sueño"

-Venga por aquí porfavor-

" _Eso que paso….. fue real"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **No se por que pero este a sido el capitulo que mas e disfrutado escribir de esta historia :3**

 **Hasta la proxima nwn/**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

" _Debo cambiarlo sin importar que"_

-Evolucionar?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que yo asentí con la mirada baja

-Por lo menos eso dijo Leah, cuando me vio- hable en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para la chica pero que a la vez no reflejaba emoción alguna

-Nico-chan te sientes bien, los doctores dicen que solo tenias unos cuantos golpes pero no mas de eso

Estabamos en una habitación del cuarto piso que consistía en la enfermería una tan grande que era solo dedicado a servicios médicos, apenas hace 2 dias habia ganado una pelea contra una cazadora con extrema facilidad, inclusive tan fácil que daba miedo, por cuestiones de mi skill tuve que quedarme en observación todos los días desde entonces

-Si….. solo estoy algo cansada…- hable con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa que podia poner, que se suponía que le dijera? Creería que estaba loca

-Veo que se divierten- se escuchaba una voz que provenia de la puerta de la habitación, casi después de esto un hombre entro, el señor nishikino el cual tenia el cabello de un rojo tan intenso como el de su hija o incluso mas

-Como estas princesa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- comento el hombre a mi compañera por lo que solo se sonrojo

-V-vine a visitar a Nico-chan… yo era la única que no habia logrado venir por cuestiones de trabajo- hablo la pelirroja con un enojo fingido

-Ya veo….. Yazawa-

"-MALDITA SEA NO TE RINDAS!"

-Yazawa?- pregunto el hombre por fin captando mi atención

-Eh? Si lo siento, estaba distraida- comente como excusa, desde hace días que no habia dejado de pensar en eso… por que solo fui capaz de ver eso cuando toque a Rin? Por que aunque tocara a Maki, Nozomi o quien sea no veía nada … absolutamente nada

-Tenemos los resultados de tus exámenes… y son algo….- el hombre parecia buscar una palabra para concretar la oración

-Fue malo?- pregunte a lo que este al percatarse de mi mirada un poco preocupada negó varias veces

-Es de lo mejor que hemos visto…. Es simplemente impresionante- decia el hombre con una gran sonrisa –Tu skill avanzo de una manera completamente anormal, tanto que da miedo jeje inclusive las consecuencias de usar tu skill en exceso no se presentan-

Al decir esto la pelirroja sonrio como una niña pequeña mientras tenia unos ojos llenos de esperanza

-Oiste eso Nico-chan?!- cuando la pelirroja me hablo solo dirigi mi mirada a ella

"MAKI MUEVETE AHORA!" esa habia sido mi voz en aquella ocasión,sonaba tan desesperada que apenas y pude diferenciarla , solo pude poner unos ojos de horror los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie de la habitación

-Maki…cariño nos podrias dejar solos? Necesito hablar con yazawa un momento- hablo el hombre a lo que la pelirroja asintió con algo de nerviosismo

-N-Nos vemos Nico-chan- dijo mientras abria la ultima puerta para irse pero no sin antes mirarme una ultima vez

Al irse la pelirroja el hombre se sento en una silla que estaba dentro de la habitación

-Yazawa tus resultados a los exámenes son extraordinarios…. En un pasado tu podias conectarte por completo a nuestra realidad y aparecer en otro punto de esta claro siempre consumiendo grandes cantidades de energía a lo largo de esto, pero ahora todo a cambiado, no te cuesta ni el mas minimo esfuerzo conectarte a la realidad y reaparecer….. incluso como lo dijiste en tu reporte eres capaz de teletransportar objetos grandes sin la necesidad de tocarlos, pero algo mas paso en tu examen…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono serio y pensativo

-Eso es?- pregunte sin emoción alguna por lo que el hombre me dedico una mirada llena de confusión

-cuando tus signos vitales eran monitoreados por tu traje y te transportaste después de despertar… tu presencia desaparecio por segundos del mundo… como si hubiera desaparecido por completo de esta realidad- hablo con un tono aun pensativo –fue como si tu…..-

-Me conectara a otras realidades?- pregunte a lo que el hombre en respuesta me vio algo asombrado –Lo se, lo vi, vi otras realidades solo que al principio no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que estaba pasando o que estaba viendo

-Eso es un gran logro Nico, si tienes la fuerza para hacer eso, los efectos secundarios de tu skill no serán ningún problema para ti- dijo el hombre con una gran felicidad como si un milagro hubiera salvado la vida de un miembro de su familia pero yo solo podia sentir miedo de lo que vi

-Oiga….. Cree….- tartamudee un poco, dudaba si decírselo o no, al fin y al cabo si lo soltaba tendría que contarle todo, como mori yo con una espada atravesando mi pecho, el como Kotori dejo de respirar y por la voz de Umi que fue la que alerto en ese momento era probable que hubiera muerto, también el como su hija estaba en una pelea y como por ultimo como Rin fue asfixiada hasta morir enfrente de mis ojos

-Dime Yazawa….. no creas que no lo note, algo te preocupa y juzgando por la reacción que tuviste con mi hija es prueba de estoy en lo cierto o no?- pregunto a lo que yo solo pude reir un poco "que tan bien puede leer a la gente este hombre?"

-Cree que el tener la habilidad de ver realidades alternas pueda llevar a ver el futuro?- pregunte sin rodeos pues me molestaba cuando la gente no iba al grano directamente

El hombre sin duda se sorprendio ante la pregunta pues abrió los ojos como si de platos se trataran –El futuro?-

Yo solo asentí mientras que este puso un gesto pensativo - las realidades alternas no se rigen por los tiempos, mientras que aquí tienes 21 años en otra realidad podrias llegar a tener por lo menos 12 años, en otras incluso podrias fallecer en causa de la vejez, como lo dije todas las realidades son una infinidad de "Que hubiera pasado si?" asi que tal vez puedas ver el futuro – el hombre me solto todo un discurso sobre las posibilidades que si hubiera sido una clase probablemente habría ignorado pero esta vez puse atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras

-Ya veo- dije mientras me acostaba sobre mi cama con la mano cubriendo mis ojos –Asi que eso pasara quiera o no…..- susurraba mientras empezaba a llorar

El hombre me vio unos momentos en silencio para luego ponerse de pie –Yazawa….. que fue lo que viste?- me pregunto a lo que yo solo segui llorando ocultando mi rostro

-Lo siento….enserio lo siento chicas…- lloraba mientras ignoraba todos los llamados de atención del hombre

No fue hasta que este se sento en la orilla de la cama y empezó a acariciar mi pelo levemente –Tranquila… dime que paso? Lo podemos arreglar- me hablo con una sonrisa a lo que yo aun con lagrimas en los ojos me empece a incorporar lentamente

-Moriran..- hable a lo que el hombre ni siquiera parecio inmutarse pero mas que nada esto lo hacia por que no quería que yo me derrumbara –No pude hacer nada… yo también mori- hable con un tono de impotencia, aun recordaba la sensación de tener esa cosa clavada en mi pecho

-Lo arreglaremos, cuéntame que paso- me dijo el hombre a lo que yo asentí, después de unos momentos sentados empece a hablar de todo, las escenas que habia visto donde me encontraba en Otonokizaka donde probablemente era aun una estudiante de preparatoria, el como me veía con Rin en la playa junto al par de mis compañeras las cuales tenían una apariencia aun mayor que nosotras, el como me vi a Maki y a mi amenazando a unos hombres con un arma en su cabeza y por ultimo le conte sobre aquel suceso, en el que habia visto el acontecimiento que no me habia dejado descansar en los últimos días los cuales pasaban como si de años se trataran, no omiti detalle alguno, el como fue posible entrar a aquel lugar al tocar el hombro de mi compañera y por ultimo como fue que todas y cada una de esas voces pedían desesperadamente ayuda

-Asi que paso eso…..- me decia el hombre en un tono tranquilo pero al mirarlo no habia lado por el que no reflejara miedo, sin duda alguna aquello que le habia dicho sobre mi visión lo preocupo de una manera notoria

Trague un poco de saliva y hable pesadamente con gran miedo en mi tono -Hay alguna forma de cambiar el futuro?- pregunte a lo que el puso un semblante serio

-No lo se… pero debe haberlo, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso pase- dijo el hombre a lo que yo asentí pesadamente - dijiste que Minami, Hoshizora, Sonoda y Maki son las victimas de aquel incidente incluyéndote verdad?- yo solo asentí a la pregunta por lo que el hombre puso un gesto de desagrado

-Que pasara?-

-Minami,Sonoda y Maki no saldrán de la base por lo que queda de este año-dijo el hombre lo cual me parecia razonable, juzgando por los conocimientos que teníamos en el momentos los acontecimientos no se encontraban muy lejos de este momento incluso diría que solo faltaban unos pocos meses

-Que hay respecto a Rin y a mi?- pregunte a lo que el hombre solo negó

-tu seguiras como ahora, en caso de que veas a esa chica que mencionas que probablemente como tu dijiste no solo asesino a Rin si no que también te asesino a ti, volveras aquí y nos esconderemos hasta que todo pase, pero necesito información de ella….. tengo una teoría de quien puede ser..-

Al decir esto no pude evitar alertarme –QUIEN ES?!- grite mas como exigiendo algo que como pidiéndolo porfavor

-Takami Chika…- hablo el hombre mientras ponía un gesto pensativo –Sin duda alguna su Skill tiene el potencial para asesinar a un solo portador si pelean por separado, ese debio ser el caso si suponemos que a Rin y a ti las separaron para pelear, por ultimo, según Kurosawa Ruby, Chika es demasiado distanciada de su equipo tanto socialmente como para pelear por lo que no es descabellado que peleara sola

-Takami Chika?! Que tipo de skill tiene?-

-su skill consiste en…- Que dijo?! Que tipo de skill se supone que es ese? Incluso es exagerado pensar en alguien con tal poder, pero que exista….. es alguien de peligro sin duda alguna

-E-Eso es imposible, inclusive es demasiado para cualquiera, nadie podría retener un poder tan grande y menos aun usarlo

-Pero existe, y creo en la palabra de Ruby ya que al igual que nosotros en estos momentos Ruby le teme a Chika- dijo seriamente a lo que trague saliva de manera muy pesada

-Respecto a Hoshizora…. Ella dejara de ser una agente de campo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierda el control de nuevo…y sea impulsiva-

-De nuevo?- pregunte algo confundida pues no tenia ni la menor idea de a lo que se referia

-Recuerdas la pelea en el dojo como reportaste que Hoshizora parecio ser otra persona aunque conservaba su actitud pero con una gran sed de sangre?- pregunto el hombre a lo que yo asentí

-Hace unos días justo antes de el incidente en aquel edificio Hoshizora fue examinada de nueva cuenta- dijo a lo que yo solo puse un gesto confundido

-Por que hacer eso?- pregunte –Si su skill no ha despertado debería ser igual de fuerte que siempre, para que examinarla de nuevo?

-Por una simple razon…. Hoshizora crece aunque sea a pequeño pasos pero su skill cada vez se hace mas fuerte… es como si evolucionara poco a poco con el tiempo-

-Quiere decir que….-

-No creo que el skill de Hoshizora necesite evolucionar, este a estado haciéndolo desde que esta lo posee-

Eso sin duda alguna me sorprendio pero en cierto punto llegaría a explicar por que siempre mostro estar un paso adelante en lo que respectaba a la fortaleza de su skill

-A que viene esto? Que relación Tiene su estado el dojo con esto?- pregunte pues aunque me esforzara en enlazar ambas cosas no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como hacerlo

-Sabes cual es la skill de Rin?- pregunto el hombre a lo que yo asentí de inmediato

-consiste en adoptar las habilidades de un felino y potenciarlas- conteste con simpleza pues era algo que se supone que literalmente todos en el lugar sabían

-Exacto eso incluye a todos los felinos en general, incluyendo desde gatos hasta panteras verdad? Ahora Rin a desarrollado un olfato y oído espectacular respecto a esto pero hay algo que no hemos tomado en cuenta… algo que todos los felinos comparten por mas chico que este sea- decia el hombre mientras sus ojos denotaban una suma preocupación pero a la vez reflejaba tristeza…..mucha tristeza

-Que es eso?- pregunte con algo de miedo a lo que fuera responder

-Los felinos tienen un instinto depredador…. Uno que es asesino y que disfruta matar….ahora si a esto le sumamos que ella es capaz de potenciar todas y cada una de los aspectos antes mencionados aunque ella no lo desee….

-Rin llegaría a matar sin dudarlo…..- murmure con algo mas de sentido en su explicación

-Pero eso no me preocupa… ni en lo mas minimo, o por lo menos no por si solo

-A que se refiere?- pregunte de nueva cuenta confundida

-Temo a que tanto haya evolucionado ese aspecto, temo que haya evolucionado tanto que ahora no se limite a un simple instinto-

.

.

.

.

Una mañana nueva, un nuevo dia y es hora de ir a practicar, eso me decia todas las mañanas al levantarme, el practicar era divertido y me ayudaba a empezar el dia con una sonrisa en el rostro

Me levante de mi cama mientras me estiraba parada en medio de mi habitación, luego de eso mire mi pijama, la cual solo consistía en un short color rojo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa verde de tono muy bajo con un gran gato en el centro de este

-Deberia tomar mi ropa Nya- al decir esto fui a mi armario para tomar de el una camisa de manga larga y un pants color azul marino ambos los dos con rayas blancas los cuales eran verticales por los lados

"sigo pensando que este uniforme es de lo mas feo que puede haber Nya" pensé mientras veía aquella horrible ropa, no era para menos, pues a mi me gustaba mas el color naranja pero por razones de disiplina esto no se pudo hacer

Camine un poco mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta que me dejaba salir de mi cuarto pero no sin antes mirar el escritorio y ver las fotos de mis padres y otra con Kayocchin

-Buenos días a todos Nya, donde quiera que estén- dije en un susurro para mi misma mientras veía por ultimo la chamarra color naranja que estaba casi quemada por completo, la misma chamarra que mis padres me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños numero 15, el ultimo regalo que recibi de ellos supongo

Después de esto Sali de mi recamara para encontrarme con mi habitación esta consistía en una sala, una cocina y un baño los cuales estaban muy bien hechos pues hasta eran elegantes

Ya un poco mas despierta pues se suponían que eran las 7 de la mañana fui al baño para darme una ducha antes del entrenamiento, normalmente el dia empezaba con las clases particulares que nos daban por medio de una computadora pero para mi buena suerte hoy era sábado y no tenia que hacer esas cosas que tanto me aburrían

Al entrar a dicho lugar me quite toda mi ropa para entrar a la regadera, no suelo durar mucho en la regadera pero gracias a las leves quemaduras que tenia por el enfrentamiento con la cazadora hace unos días me quede un poco mas de lo usual limpiando esas partes pues cuando no lo hacia eran muy molestas

Pasados unos minutos Sali de la regadera para de inmediato tomar dos toallas, una donde enrrolle mi largo cabello naranja y otro donde me cubri desde el busto hasta la parte intima

Ya después de salir del baño cambiada con mi uniforme decidi que seria buena idea desayunar antes de ir a practicar por lo que fui a la cocina y tomando un huevo del refrigerador junto con un poco de arroz hice un omelet acompañado de una porción de esta

Con mi comida lista fui y la deje en la mesa del comedor, luego me servi un vaso con jugo y me sente en esta

-Itadakimasu- murmure por lo bajo mientras unia las palmas como si estas rezaran

Después de esto empece a comer muy lentamente mientras algunos pensamientos extraños pasaban por mi mente

"Por que Nico-chan no habrá querido verme?" me preguntaba mentalmente pues cada vez que yo o el par de tercero iban a visitarla esta se negaba a vernos o por lo menos eso nos decían cuando nos prohibían pasar a la habitación

"espero que este bien" volvi a pensar mientras comia un poco mas de mi omelet, vaya la receta que me dio mama hace tiempo para preparar esto era exageradamente buena y el arroz sabia muy bien si se conservaba como Kayocchin me recomendó cuando eramos niñas, era divertido aun de niñas ella con lo que mas se obsesionaba era con el arroz y luego las idols

"Kayocchin…" como estará? Después de salvarla de ese sujeto no la habia vuelto a ver, espero que no haya sufrido algún trauma o algo por el estilo por que si asi fuera mataria a ese tipo, que por razones de moral no lo hice pero odio no me faltaba para cometer tal acto

"el cumpleaños de Kayocchin fue hace unas semanas… me pregunto si debería regalarle algo como la ultima vez" me decia pues todos los años sin excepción solia llevarle algo que dejaba en la puerta de su casa con una nota de feliz cumpleaños, nunca ponía mi nombre pero de esa manera estaba bien

-Comprare algo cuando salga Nya- me decia, que le gustaria? Sus gustos habran cambiado a lo largo de los años? –Ay que complicado es encontrar un regalo apropiado para tu mejor amiga Nya-

Me quede unos segundos pensando que le podría gustar en silencia mientras que mi desayuno estaba a medio comer, de no ser por un sonido bastante escandaloso

Atarashii jibun de odore sou

Kuru rin! Mawatte tobidaseba

Yureru sukaato ureshiku natte

Mouichido kurukuru rin!

Sunao ni nareru imadakara

Kuru rin! Mawatte oikakete

Chiisana yuuki kureta kimitachi

Daisuki dato iitai nya

"Kururin MIRACLE" pensé mientras buscaba mi teléfono el cual estaba cargando en la cocina

Al encontrarlo lo único que hice fue contestar sin ni siquiera ver el numero –Hola?-

-RIN, DONDE ESTAS!- grito lo que era una peli azul muy molesta por el celular por lo que yo lo separe de golpe de mi oído

Juro que podia escuchar como la peli azul seguía gritando por el celular inclusive a lo lejos de mi oído pero cuando se calmo volvia poner el aparato para hablar

-buenos días Umi-chan Nya- le dije en un tono que contenia un sinfín de sarcasmo

-Hola Rin-chan- ahora la voz era de Honoka la peli jengibre que tanto me agrada –Lo siento Umi-chan estaba muy enojada por lo que tuve que quitarle el celular-

-Oh te agradezco eso Nya- le dije para luego reir levemente –Que pasa Nya-

-Recuerdas que dijiste que el fin de semana nos ayudarías a entrenar?- pregunto la peli jengibre a lo que yo abri los ojos con sorpresa…. Lo habia olvidado por completo

-S-si claro que lo recuerdo Nya….- dije en un tono de lo mas convincente que pude….. lo olvide, pero no lo iba a admitir

-Por cierto invitamos a la chica nueva, Kotori, dijo que también quería practicar un poco con su skill y me agrada mucho!- dijo la peli jengibre, me alegraba por la peli gris los primeros días tuvo problemas para socializar con la gente por lo que recurrio a Nozomi, Eli y a mi como su ultimo recurso

-Claro, me gusta la idea, estoy ahí en 5 minutos- dije por ultimo colgando el celular y comiendo mi desayuno con una prisa increíble "demonios mas tarde me dolerá el estomago por comer rápido…. Ya que"

Sin mas Sali de mi habitación ya con mi unifome puesto, no habia casi nada de gente en el lugar pues nadie se levanta a las 7 en su sábado….. a menos de que seas una chica hiperactiva, una arquera enojona y una peli gris que se dejaba llevar demasiado por su amiga , baje por el elevador el cual iba lentamente bajando por los pisos, pero por hoy sentía la necesidad de relajarme aunque sea unos segundos, ya que el elevador se abrió entre al piso el cual estaba por completo dedicado a los entrenamientos y por ultimo abri el campo 5, se supone que era donde me esperarían, al entrar vi como una peli jengibre se ocultaba tras una peli gris la cual solo sonreía nerviosamente

-Ya, Ya, sonoda-san- decia nerviosamente la peli gris mientras que la peli azul solo puso una mueca de resignación

-La consientes mucho minami-san- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Aw que lindas Nya- dije mientras me acercaba a ellas caminando sorprendiendo a mas de una –parecen papa y mama Nya- dije con una sonrisa burlona que las hizo sonrojarse a ambas mientras que la peli jengibre tenia una cara que transmitia "no me invitaron a la boda" simulando molestia

-N-No cambies el tema Hoshiz….-

-Ya les dije que me digan Rin-

-Bien, no cambies el tema, llegaste tarde a nuestro entrenamiento- comento la peli azul con un rostro molesto que por alguna razon parecia decir "te toca dieta" no se por que pero eso decia

-Si lo siento Nya- dije mientras rascaba mi nuca –solo me quede dormida un poco- me excusaba mientras que la excusa parecio funcionar

La peli azul suspiro pesadamente mientras se preparaba para hablar -Supongo que esta bien, pero ahora podemos empezar con el entrenamiento?-

-Yo quiero ir primero- decia la peli jengibre, se supone que hace unos días acordamos que pelearían contra mi pues querían aprender de alguien que fuera una agente de campo, y como Eli y Nozomi les tocaba patrullar la zona hoy por lo que solo quede yo

-vengan las 3 a la vez- les dije pues aunque sabían que no eran portadoras débiles no tenían ni la mas minima experiencia en pelea

-P-Pero no es mucho?- pregunto la peli gris a lo que yo negué rápidamente

-Es mejor asi, si pelean en equipo seguro que podrán ganar, además si vinieran una a la vez.- luego de esto me aleje en el campo de entrenamiento el cual consistía en la misma zona rocosa con pilares de piedra en forma de cilindros –Les ganaría Nya- dije con una sonrisa a lo que ellas asintieron

-Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Hagamoslo- dijo con un tono animado mientras que tocaba su pecho con su mano la peli jengibre

De inmediato la peli azul formo un arco de luz que se posiciono en su mano izquierda, mientras que la peli gris sacaba lo que parecían semillas y por ultimo la peli jengibre se ponía unos guantes en cada mano

-Umi-chan como lo practicamos!- grito la peli jengibre por lo que la arquera asintió y disparo una flecha que para mi sorpresa no iba dirigida para mi si no para un pilar el cual se hizo pedazos dejando caer mucho escombros que iban a caer sobre mi

-Kotori ahora!- grito la peli jengibre mientras que para mi sorpresa algo enrrollo mis pies, al ver eran raíces lo que habían aprisionado mis extremidades

"aprisionarme mientras que dejan caer escombros sobre mi? Buena idea pero." sin esfuerzo alguno me agache a una gran velocidad y arranque las raíces con una gran fuerza y me movi para evitar que los escombros cayeran a la vez

Al moverme y ver hacia las chicas me di cuenta de algo, Honoka no estaba con ellas

Rápidamente use mi olfato y mi oído para darme cuenta…. "arriba de mi"

Al decir esto vi como una peli jengibre dirigía un golpe hacia mi el cual detuve con una mano, el golpe era muy pesado como esperaba , al fin y al cabo su poder era la gravedad… para eso tenia esos guantes , si en un momento de la pelea aumentaba el peso de esto por solo unos momentos podia ser capaz de dar un golpe muy fuerte incluso mortal

-Lo siento Nya pero soy mas fuerte- sin mucho esfuerzo use una llave para someter a la peli jengibre en el suelo

Por lo que esta casi de inmediato se rindió –Ya, ya , me vas el quitar el brazo- decia riendo la peli jengibre

-Bueno ahora faltan- al decir esto vi como una flecha de luz se o electricidad se dirigía hacia mi por lo que la esquive rápidamente

-Para ser novatas son muy buenas Nya…- susurre mientras me preparaba para ir contra la peli gris y la peli azul

.

.

.

.

-Fue muy divertido- decia Honoka mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del piso que era perteneciente a las habitaciones –Eres muy fuerte Rin-chan- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo solo negué rápidamente –Ustedes son muy buenas, incluso son buenas en trabajo de equipo Nya, además yo también me divertí- dije con una sonrisa

La chica solo me devolvió la sonrisa mientras que llegamos a lo que parecia la su habitación

-Bueno hasta luego Rin-chan espero que podamos practicar otra vez- me dijo mientras que yo me despedi de ella para ir a mi habitación

"fue un buen dia, al final de cuentas con un poco mas de entrenamiento serian grandes compañeras"

Llegue a mi habitación por lo que abri la puerta y entre a esta, esta no tenia ni el mas minimo rastro de vida pues yo vivía sola en ese lugar

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua el cual comencé a tomar lentamente

-Fue un divertido entrenamiento verdad? jaja- una voz irrumpio en mi habitación en la que antes me encontraba sola pero no me alerte en lo mas minimo pues sabia bien quien era, esta estaba a espaldas mia

-Lo fue- dije aun sin mirar atrás de mi espalda –Tu dormiste mucho tiempo Nya- comente con simpleza mientras comenzaba a lavar el vaso en el que antes habia tomado agua

-Bien, no tenia nada que hacer asi que que mejor hay mas que dormir? Jajaja- decia de forma burlesca la voz

-por mi esta bien, duerme lo que quieras, no es como si me importara- hable en un tono duro y serio

-no nos llevamos muy bien verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo solo rode los ojos en señal de ironia

-a ti tampoco te agrado mucho asi que no, no nos llevamos bien- dije mientras por fin volteaba para ver a la persona que estaba hablando en mi habitación

-Pero nosotras no tenemos otra opción jaja- decia mientras se reia la chica, esta tenia un pantalón de mezclilla y portaba una chamarra color naranja con bordes negros en esta, además de tener un cabello anaranjado largo y por ultimo unos ojos que brillaban como si del mismo sol se tratara unos ojos color amarillos, esta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y una expresión tetrica

- _No, no la tenemos... al fin y al cabo tu eres yo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Solo para aclarar, todo lo que he hecho no lo he olvidado, todos los capítulos tendrán importancia en la historia mientras se arman el rompecabezas**

 **Retiro lo dicho, este es el capitulo que mas me a gustado escribir :3**

 **Hasta la próxima semana nwn/**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

" _Un dia libre?"_

En estos momentos me encontraba en medio de la calle entre la gente con mi chamarra blanca la cual era la que ahora solia usar al perder mi antiguo atuendo, yo usaba la capucha de esta mientras buscaba algún puesto interesante

"tengo que llevar algo para Ruby-chan y pero primero lo primero" después de caminar unas calles con la mirada baja llegue a lo que parecia una pastelería, al principio no supe si debería entrar pero no era mala idea el regalar un pastel o si?

Llevaban 3 dias desde aquella pelea que tuvimos con las cazadoras y mis quemaduras habían sanado casi por completo

Entre a la pastelería la cual estaba repleta de gente la cual se formaba tranquilamente

Suspire pesadamente y me forme en esta resignada a esperar, en lo que la fila estaba avanzando decidi abrir mi celular para verlo infestado de mensajes todos provenientes del señor Nishikino, Maki o Nico-chan, todos diciendo que querían hablar de algo conmigo urgentemente, pero por hoy decidi escaparme del lugar, abandone mi audífono y apague toda comunicación con la que me pudieran localizar, sabia que estaba prohibido salir sobre todo si era sin permiso pero tenia que regalarle algo a Kayocchin

-Siguiente por favor- hablo la mujer del mostrador por lo que yo algo sorprendida pues esta me habia sacado de mis pensamientos avance

-Buenos Dias bienvenida a la pastelería Yamamoto, en que le podemos servir?- pregunto amablemente la mujer

-Buenos días, quisiera un pastel… pero..- al decir esto me agache para ver en el lugar varios sabores de pasteles los cuales atraían mi atención

"cual debería llevar?" me preguntaba mentalmente mientras que seguía con la vista fija en estos

-Por que no ese?- una voz a mi lado me dijo eso mientras que señalaba un pastel que parecia de chocolate

-Llevare el de chocolate Nya- le dije a la mujer siguiendo el consejo de la persona que estaba a mi lado

No duro mucho en que me dieran dicho producto y lo pagara para por fin salir de la tienda

Empece a caminar de nueva cuenta por la calle tranquilamente siempre evitando que las cámaras de la zona lograran captar mi rostro

-Entonces ahora vamos con Hanayo?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la chica que ahora caminaba a mi lado con un tono algo ironico

-Si- dije sin mirarla pues me molestaba de cierto modo

-Oh vamos, enserio me seguiras ignorando?- pregunto a lo que yo rápidamente asentí sin ningún sentimiento amigable

-No deberías estar durmiendo?- pregunte mientras miraba a mi lado y veía por fin a la chica que desde hace un rato hablaba

Era una peli naranja de pelo largo y unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con intensidad y eso se notaba aun estando en pleno dia, esta vestia una chamarra color naranja con bordes negros y un pantalón de mezclilla, pero por esta vez no tenia una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro si no mas bien una mueca de aburrimiento que era muy común en las personas

-Ya me canse de dormir- me decia mientras que caminaba a mi lado en el lugar

-Entonces guarda silencio Nya- le respondi a lo que la chica solo hizo un pequeño puchero

"en que momento habia una segunda yo con la que podia hablar y a la cual odiaba en gran manera"

 **FLASHBACK**

-Fue muy divertido, Ruby-chan es muy buena persona, inclusive podemos ser amigas- me decia a mi misma mientras estaba sentada en mi sala

"inclusive es fuerte" eso pensaba pero habia algo que me incomodaba desde hace un rato ya

Puse un gesto serio y pensativo mientras que pensaba en lo que habia pasado ese dia en el dojo, esas palabras que resonaron dentro de mi mente en multiples ocasiones en el mismo dia todas y cada una mas raras que la anterior

-Quien dijo eso?- me preguntaba de nueva cuenta mientras que caminaba al baño, quería lavarme la cara

Al llegar al lavadero solo abri la llave y tome un poco de agua con una mano pues la otra tenia un estribillo en estos momentos, al tomar el agua la salpique en mi cara

"fue raro….. tal vez no fue nada"

-Eso piensas?- una voz se escucho en el baño donde estaba por lo que lo único que hice fue elevar la mirada buscando a mi alrededor pero sin encontrar a nadie

-Por aca- decia alguien de manera burlona, al seguir el sonido de su voz vi algo que me helo la piel

Estaba viendo al espejo que se encontraba justo sobre el lavadero, en este me reflejaba yo, o por lo menos eso creía, mi reflejo tenia una mirada encendida como el sol y una sonrisa completamente burlona como si se riera de lo patético que era un insecto

-Q-q-que?- susurre mientras lentamente me alejaba del espejo pero sin despegar mi vista de este

-Hola, un placer conocerte por fin- decia en un tono que simulaba ser amigable pero su mirada me decia otra cosa muy diferente, como si fuera un pequeño raton frente a un gato acorralado, no sabia el que o el por que pero esa chica daba un miedo enorme solo con mirarla

Lo único que atine a hacer fue a salir corriendo del baño como una niña completamente asustada y cerrar la puerta tras de mi

"q-que fue eso" pensaba aterrada para mi misma recargada en la puerta de la habitación de la cual acababa de salir

-Oye es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta a la gente en la cara te han dicho?- pregunto una voz la cual se situaba cerca de mi

Al mirar a mi lado vi el como una chica estaba recargada en la pared a mi lado con un aire tranquilo, sin duda alguna la chica era mi reflejo pues en cada aspecto respecto a lo físico esta parecia ser idéntica a mi

No entendia como pero de antes estar dentro de un espejo ahora pasaba a estar a mi lado pero esta vez en una forma física o por lo menos asi la veía yo

Con mucho temor retrocedi rápidamente para ponerme en guardia pero por alguna razon mi cuerpo temblaba en su mayor medida y no podia dejar de hacerlo

-Tranquila, Tranquila, no soy tu enemiga- dijo mientras alzaba sus manos como si se estuviera rindiendo, pero sus ojos en ningún momento dejaban de ser afilados como los de un felino y a la vez parecían amenazarme a todo segundo

Esta suspiro mientras se sentaba en mi sofá de lleno –Supongo que te preguntas que esta pasan…- no termino la oración por que yo me lance hacia ella con una patada la cual…

-Oye oye, te dije que te calmaras, no te hare nada y aunque quisiera no puedo- hablo mientras mi pie atravesaba su estomago para golpear el sofá como si no estuviera ahí

-Que…. Quien eres- pregunte atemorizada mientras ella puso una mueca de desinteres

-digamos que soy tu, o por lo menos ese es el concepto que entendería una chica tan idiota, lo entiendes verdad?- me dijo mirando al techo dándome una importancia nula, yo solo estaba de pie ante la chica sin el valor de retroceder

-D-dejate de estupicedes y dime por que te pareces a mi- le dije con una voz determinada pero precavida

Ella suspiro pesadamente mientras se revolvía el cabello un tanto frustrada – Digamos que soy un efecto secundario de tu skill, o mejor dicho yo soy la llave para tu skill, puedes verlo del lado bueno o del lado malo-

-….- solo me quede en silencio viendo a la chica la cual parecia estar aburrida pues cada vez miraba a un lado diferente

-alguna vez has visto como un gato va a por un raton por puro instinto?- pregunto, una pregunta bastante extraña pero a la vez obvia

-Si- respondi tranquilamente pues ya me habia calmado un poco

-Eso mismo soy, tu instinto, no te puedo hacer daño ni tu puedes hacérmelo a mi- al decir esto se levanto a una velocidad muy similar a la mia y lanzo un golpe hacia mi, esta tenia una sonrisa tétrica como la que me habia mostrado al principio

Yo reaccionando rápidamente poniendo mis dos brazos delante de mi para parar el golpe, que para mi sorpresa no sirvió de nada, el golpe literalmente atravesaba mis brazos como si fuera alguna clase de holograma

-Ves? No te puedo herir- respondio mientras por fin volvia a pararse normalmente retirando su puño – y como lo comprobaste antes tu tampoco puedes hacerlo-

Yo solo me tire en el suelo bastante confundida pues no podia procesar lo que estaba pasando correctamente

-La voz en el dojo….-

-Era yo, como te dije yo soy la llave a tu skill- hablo nuevamente con una sonrisa mas calmada y no tan horrenda

-L-Llave?-

-lo podríamos decir asi, Rin, tu siempre te contienes para no matar y hay esta tu mas grande error, en ciertos momentos si me aceptas puedes llegar a ignorar esa moral tan idiota que tienen y combinar nuestras conciencias-

-Pero si eres tan fuerte por que no mataste a Ruby?- pregunte a lo que ella puso una cara de divertida

-Has oído que es de mala educación jugar con la comida? Pues digamos que no tengo modales, por eso nada mas le rompi unas cuantas costillas….. o mejor dicho eso hicimos- me decia en un tono acusatorio

-Lo hiciste tu, yo no tuve que ver en lo que paso- le respondi a lo que esta rio muy divertida

-Ahora me vas a decir que tu no eras la que lanzabas los golpes e intentaba matarlas? Vaya personaje mas divertido que eres- esto lo decia con una cara de burla para luego poco a poco cambiarla a una seria – Ahora escúchame niña tonta Tu y yo somos una en el momento que tu lo desees pues yo no puedo tomar el control de tu cuerpo pues mi conciencia es muy débil, yo siempre te ayudare cuando lo necesites por la simple razon de que sii tu mueres yo muero- esto lo decia ahora bostezando

-No puedes ser una segunda yo, entiendo que seas mi instinto pero no puedes ser yo-

-Soy una nueva personalidad es todo, y te puedo asegurar de que soy tu, puedo recordar mi noveno cumpleaños con el pastel que mi madre hizo a mano o como aprendi a jugar futbol a los 5 años, sin contar el beso con Hanayo de hace 2 años-

-C-como sabes?-

-Nico,Maki,Nozomi,Eli,, las cazadoras, la base… lo se todo…. Todo lo que sabes yo lo se y todos tus recuerdos también son mios-

-MIS RECUERDOS SON SOLO MIOS!- grite enojada pues ella me los restregaba en la cara como si no fueran nada

-No tengo ganas de oir como una niña tonta e ingenua se enoja asi que me ire a dormir, nos vemos al amanecer-

Sin mas de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las chica no estaba

-Tu aunque sea necesitas dormir nya?- susurre al aire

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y desde ese entonces la chica estaba conmigo en todo momento, no habia lado al que no me siguiera, tampoco nadie la podia ver, escuchar ni detectar, inclusive crei que con los estudios de mi skill hace unos días serian capaces de notarlo pero nada

-Sabes nuestro primer encuentro fue algo intenso- decia con una sonrisa normal en su rostro como si fuera una chica normal pero aun con esos ojos que te hacían creer que en cualquier momento te mataria por la espalda –Solo quiero alguien con quien poder hablar un poco sobre lo que sea, no se incluso te escucharía sobre lo mucho que te gusta el ramen

Esto desde hace tiempo que lo ignoraba pues ya me habia acostumbrado a tener esa mirada sobre mi en todo momento, inclusive en mis ultimas peleas ella estaba presente, aunque debo decirlo es una gran compañera, de no ser por que ella me aviso de Leah en su primer ataque por la espalda probablemente habría muerto pero como dijo ella lo hace solo por sobrevivir

-Me lo dices ahora?, llevamos de esta manera por semanas y no te habias molestado ni un poco en decir algo cuerente Nya- respondia con normalidad mientras caminaba en la calle con la bolsa que traia el pastel en mano

La chica caminaba a mi lado incluso atravesando personas y pasando por en medio de estas

-Por cierto- llame su atención a lo que esta por primera vez puso una sonrisa honesta pero aun con esos ojos –Tu no existes en verdad?

-No, en realidad solo lo hago dentro de tu cabeza y tu me ves por eso, pero puedo ver, escuchar y oler todo en el mundo gracias a tu cuerpo- me respondia simplemente – es como si de verdad existiera pero con el detalle de que no puedo tocar ni a nadie y que ellos no me ven y al igual no me pueden tocar-

Dire que por un momento sentí lastima por ella pero siendo honestas es una asesina sin corazón, tampoco es como si mereciera mi lastima o la de alguna persona viva

"ya casi llegamos a la casa de Kayocchin" me decia mientras por fin caminábamos en direcciones de las residencias saliendo del centro de akibahara dejando con el a toda la gente entre la que caminábamos

-Sip, ya casi- dijo divertida

-Detesto que leas lo que pienso, no puedes irte a dormir y dejarme en paz?- pregunte a lo que ella negó repetidas veces

-te dije que soy tu, yo también quiero ver a Hanayo- comentaba mientras alzaba los hombros por lo que solte un suspiro pesado

-No la veremos, tenemos que dejar este pastel solamente- le decia mientras le mostraba la bolsa

-es cierto, no queremos que vengan por ella- respondia algo pensativa la chica, en si el tener mis recuerdos la hacían que tuviera cierto aprecio hacia la gente

-por fin entiendes Nya-

Esta rio de una manera meramente exagerada –No supero que digas Nya, enserio te crees o algo por el estilo?- pregunto a lo que yo solo infle las mejillas

-Deberias saber por que digo Nya no?-

-Si,si por esos gatitos que cuidaste hace años con Hanayo pero de igual manera es gracioso-

-No me da gracia Nya- decia intentando contener la risa pues se veía muy ridícula riendo de una manera tan exagerada, enserio asi me veo cuando me rio?

Al caminar unos momentos mas recibiendo burlas de la chica y a la vez respondiendo a estas riendo ambas llegamos a lo que serian 3 calles de distancia de la casa de Hanayo

-Sera mejor que subamos Nya?- le pregunte a la chica que me vio con una cara que decia "eres idiota verdad?"

-que parte de que adonde tu vayas yo voy no entiendes?- pregunto a lo que enserio me sentí un poco estúpida

Casi de inmediato claro antes que nada fijándome a los lados de que no hubiera nadie que me pudiera ver salte a una casa para quedar en el techo de esta

Sin mas empece a repetir el proceso acercándome cada vez mas a la casa de la castaña hasta que por fin llegue a esta la cual se veía desde el techo en donde estaba

-Sus padres y ellas están ahí dentro- me dijo la chica a lo que yo asentí

-si, te recuerdo que la que es dueña del olfato soy yo Nya-

Esperando un poco a que la calle se despejara por completo de las pocas personas que transitaban el lugar baje del techo para ir directamente a la puerta, claro antes pasando por encima del la puerta frontal sin tocarla

Camine lentamente y con sigilo mientras intentaba disimular mis pasos, seria malo que alguno de los 3 salieran y me vieran

-De que te preocupas? Sus padres están en la cocina y Hanayo esta en su cuarto, lo deberías de poder oir desde aquí-

Ignorando a la chica a mi lado segui con mismo proceso por lo que puse lentamente el pastel frente a la puerta, y de inmediato toque el timbre para que abrieran pero yo tenia la intencio de irme a penas lo tocara

Hice dicha acción y de inmediato Sali corriendo a la velocidad de un humano normal, mientras la chica a mi lado corria a la misma velocidad que yo a mi lado

Por su parte una castaña abrió la ventana de su casa mientras aunque yo no me di cuenta ella fue capaz de verme

-Por que no corremos mas rápido?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo solo sonreí

-Por que esto me recuerda a cuando hacia travesuras de niña Nya-

-si, te castigaron como 12 veces por esas cosas- decia de nuevo urgando en mis recuerdos lo cual por esta vez no me molesto

-Son detalles Nya-

Ya a unas pocas calles lejos de la casa, pare en un mini super o tienda como le quieran decir

-Una soda?- pregunto la chica con unos ojos que decían "no puedes concentrarte por una vez?" mientras que yo ignorándola solo entre a dicho lugar

"Bueno es que también debo comprar unas revistas para ruby" pensaba internamente con la intención de que esta me escuchara pues habia gente en el lugar y que digamos no podia hablar con la nada

-Ya veo, por cierto que te parece esa? A Ruby le gustaba ese grupo no?- me pregunto mientras señalaba un lugar en el estante el cual tenia una revista

Solo rei un poco "sabes ignorando tus ojos y tu sed de pelear eres algo sociable" pensé de nuevo a lo que ella rodo los ojos como señal de aburrimiento

Ya con un poco de tiempo que gaste tome una soda del refrigerador y varias revistas que crei que pueden gustarle a Ruby-chan

Me forme en la fila la cual solo eran tres personas un hombre hasta delante y otro atrás de mi

"oye ahora que lo pienso empezamos con el pie izquierdo no crees?"

-eso es lo que te dije hace un rato, nos deberíamos llevar bien, al fin y al cabo tendremos que vivir el resto de nuestras vidas con esto- hablo la chica que solo estaba sentada en el mostrador en el que cobraban pero sin que nadie la viera obviamente

"tal vez deberíamos intentarlo Nya"

-No puedes evitar el Nya ni en tus pensamientos?- pregunto a lo que solo sonreí de forma inocente

Pero algo nos alerto a las dos sacándonos de nuestra platica mental en pocas palabras, la puerta de la tienda se abrieron dejando ver a una castaña que buscaba algo con la mirada con mucha prisa

-Hanayo a las 12- dijo divertida la chica mientras que yo solo atine a acomodarme la capucha y bajar la mirada para evitar que esta pasara su vista en mi

"YA LO SE, GRACIAS POR EL DATO!"

-yo solo decia- hablaba la peli naranja con una sonrisa burlona que cada vez se hacia mas normal y menos tétrica

La chica caminaba por la tienda mientras que yo me ocultaba lo mas que podia atrás del hombre del cual estaba formado

Esta caminaba hasta que por fin acercándose a mi sin saberlo me vio

-Tu…- susurro la castaña mientras me señalaba débilmente

-TENGO AL REHEN KEN- grito el hombre que de estar a mi lado tomo a la castaña por el cuello apretándola y poniendo una pistola en su cabeza

Por su lado el hombre que estaba frente al cajero saco un arma al igual que el primero pero este apuntando hacia el chico que atendia el mostrador

-Danos todo tu dinero ahora- grito el hombre mientras le apuntaba al pobre chico que atendia –Y que nadie se le ocurra interferir o le volaremos la cabeza a la niña y al chico – hablo en alto para la gente de la tienda los cuales apenas y eran 2 hombres que parecían que se habían hecho en sus pantalones y un anciano

Estaba a punto de moverme para intentar rescatar a mi amiga y desarmar al que le apuntaba al cajero pero algo me detuvo

-No te muevas Rin, no alcanzaras a salvarlos a ambos, en lo que desarmas a uno el otro disparara-

"entonces me debo quedar quieta?!" le reclame a lo que ella asintió

-mataran a uno si te mueves, deja que roben lo que quieren y que se vayan- sin duda alguna la segunda personalidad que poseía era mas lista, inteligente, audaz pero a la vez mas fría

"pero que los detiene para que se lleven a Kayocchin como rehén?"

-Rin-chan…..- un susurro se escucho en el lugar por lo que yo vi a donde provenia este ruido para ver a una castaña que me veía fijamente mientras aun era prisionera del hombre

-Eso no me lo esperaba…- dijo en un tono sorprendido la peli naranja que estaba sentada en el mostrador

"Sabe quien soy?!"

-al parecer-

Después de esto mire a la chica que crei que tendría una mirada aterrorizada pero para mi sorpresa esta aunque la tenían aprisionada tenia una mirada determinada la cual por alguna razon no reflejaba dolor

La chica empezó a mover los ojos repetidamente hacia el lado derecho

"Que me quiere decir?"

-Seras tonta! Dice que te encargues del que tiene al cajero-

-p-pero ella….- esta vez hable en un susurro

-Descuida…. Esa no es la mirada de una cobarde- decia con una sonrisa confiada la chica a mi lado –Solo hazlo cuando te diga quieres? Confía en mi, tampoco dejaría que algo le pasara a Hanayo pero a diferencia de ti confio en ella-

Yo lentamente solo asentí

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y quietud, lo único que se escuchaba era como la caja registradora era saqueada

La castaña hizo un gesto rápido con su mano mientras que con un codazo en el estomago del hombre lo aturdió por un momento para luego hacer una llave al brazo el cual lo dejo en el suelo

"ahora!" a una velocidad inhumana me acerque al hombre y lo golpe justo en la cara con la fuerza necesaria para que saliera volando tan lejos que incluso salio de la tienda rompiendo la puerta de cristal de esta, si no quedaba inconsciente con ese golpe era seguro que no era humano

Suspire algo aliviada pero a la vez tenia la duda de como la castaña habia podido desarmar a un sujeto asi

-tenga esto es suyo Nya- le decia al chico de la caja mientras le daba la bolsa que habia quedado tendida en el suelo en la cual tenia todo el dinero que antes estaban robando

-G-Gracias- dijo el chico un poco asustado pero no de mi si no de lo que habia pasado hace un momento

-No hay de que- le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa aun con la capucha puesta

-Siempre tan honesta como siempre, sabes si te llevabas eso pudimos haber comprado mucho ramen- hablo la peli naranja que ahora estaba parada a mi lado

"Ademas de asesina ladrona?" le pregunte divertida por medio de un pensamiento

Por mi parte alguien tomo mi hombro, al volteear por un momento vi como el tiempo se congelaba, el como su imagen aparecia frente a mis ojos lentamente, como su sonrisa que hace tiempo que no veía también me iluminaba y por ultimo esos ojos que me miraban con tanto cariño

-Eres tu verdad?- pregunto en voz baja la chica, yo solo asentí débilmente – te reconoci cuando te vi corriendo, puede que no traigas la misma chamarra pero te reconoci- esto lo decia con un tono quebrado que quería llorar

De inmediato la tome de la mano para empezar a arrastrarla hacia un parque cercano pues en este no habia cámaras que me pudieran captar

-Espera en la banca, vuelvo en unos segundos, ire por algo para tomar- le dije a lo que ella puso una cara de temor –Descuida no me ire, solo voy por algo de tomar- ella débilmente asintió y se quedo en el lugar que le dije mientras que yo iba a la maquina expendedora

"fue intenso eso no crees?" pregunte a la chica que solo suspiro

-si lo fue pero creo que me ire a dormir y te dejare a solas con Hanayo, hasta mañana Rin-

"Espera"

-Que quieres?- pregunto aun viéndome un tanto molesta

"cual es tu nombre" le dije a lo que ella sonrio con algo de gracia

-No tengo nombre- respondio mientras levantaba los hombros –Yo naci de ti asi que si tuviera un nombre seria Rin al igual que tu-

"pero yo te puedo nombrar si naciste de mi" le dije con una sonrisa divertida a lo que esta me vio con unos ojos fastidiados

-Bien, como me llamare, y no me salgas con algo como Kuro, Haruka o alguna de esas cosas, me dan asco los nombres tiernos- respondia cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho….. su plano pecho….. enserio es asi de plano?

-Te llamaras Road- le dije esta vez en voz alta por lo que algunas personas alrededor me vieron algo extraño pues para ellos yo estaba hablando con el aire

-Road?-

-Te veo como un camino a recorrer Nya- le dije con una sonrisa mientras que esta me veía divertida con una sonrisa al igual que la mia

-Asi que me llamo road jajaja- reia la chica –Me gusta, hasta luego, saluda a Hanayo de mi parte

-No lo hare Nya

-Ya lo se jajaja- esto fue lo único que dijo antes de cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo la chica ya no estuviera frente a mi

Bueno en lugar de preocuparme por eso decidi ir por las bebidas pues la castaña me estaba esperando y probablemente seria una muy larga platica

Pasados unos minutos después de comprar las bebidas volvi al parque donde la chica castaña al verme suspiro de alivio

-T-ten- le decia a la chica mientras le ofrecia una lata de jugo pues me habia sentado a su lado

Esta tímidamente la tomo para luego abrirla y tomar un poco de esta, el silencio me estaba matando incluso mas que Dia con sus explosiones exageradas

Temia decir algo y que fuera a enojarse o en un caso peor a llorar

-Donde estuviste?- pregunto casi con un tono seco mientras seguía con la mirada baja en su bebida

-P-Pues…..

-Antes de que hables por lo menos quítate la capucha de tu chamarra porfavor- me pidió en un tono amable la castaña, para mi sorpresa no parecia estar tan molesta como creía pero sabia que lo mas probable es que estuviera reprimiéndose para no llorar

Ante la petición de mi amiga solo retire dicha prenda para dejar mi largo pelo naranja a la vista, por un momento la chica lo vio fijamente para luego bajar la vista

-Se ve muy bien tu cabello asi, me gusta- comento la castaña por lo que yo solo asentí

-Kayocchin sobre donde estuve…. Estuve huyendo… huia de personas que me perseguían y no podia volver por que los lastimarían- le dije en un tono apenado –En verdad lamento haber desaparecido asi

-No rin-chan- esta rio un poco –Eso lo se, pero a lo que me referia es que si estas asalvo o por lo menos estas con alguien?- en cierto punto me sorprendia la manera tan madura en la que mi amiga estaba tomando todo pero sabia que esa sonrisa no era verdadera del todo

-Si, estoy a salvo Kayocchin, y tengo amigas que están en una situación similar a la mia, inclusive son como mi familia, nos apoyamos unas a las otras- le respondi con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, al menos asi no preocupare por si estas bien- me dijo con un suspiro de alivio –pero de verdad son tus amigas?-

Al decir esto yo solo voltee para ver a la castaña que tenia una mirada pensativa –Claro, ellas me han salvado la vida muchas veces y por eso estoy segura de que lo son-

-Al menos confias en ellas… - fue lo ultimo que dijo para que de nuevo nos sumiéramos en un silencio muy largo o por lo menos eso me parecia a mi

-Como están mis papas- pregunte sin dirigir la mirada a ella

-Estan bien…supongo que mantienen la esperanza en que vuelvas-

-Lo se…-

-No te quedaras verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo con una sonrisa un tanto amarga negué

-No, solo estoy aquí por que te debía una explicación, pero volveré a donde debo manteniéndolos a salvo- le dije mientras que esta empezó a llorar pero sin emitir ruido alguno

-No quiero… no quiero que te vayas de nuevo Rin-chan- me decia mientras que se sujetaba con fuerza de mi brazo….. demasiada fuerza , como si quisiera aferrar su vida en ese agarre

-Lo siento, pero me debo ir- esto lo dije mientras por fin me ponía de pie alejándome del agarre de la castaña –esta platica es lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos dos años-

-Y-Ya casi son 3- me decia la castaña con una sonrisa amarga

-Nos vemos Kayocchin- sin mas me empece a alejar a pasos cortos del lugar mientras que la castaña aun sentada en la banca veía como me alejaba

-Hasta pronto Rin-chan- ahora la castaña hablaba limpiándose las lagrimas –Hasta pronto

.

.

.

.

-DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS!- grito una peli negra muy molesta, digo es normal que se enoje conmigo pero no debería ser tanto asi

-Lo siento solo fui a hacer un asunto personal Nya- hable con un tono que pedia clemencia lo cual para mi sorpresa no sirvió en lo mas minimo

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a un par de pelirrojos, una mi amiga y el otro el padre de esta

-Calmen a Nico Nya- les dije en tono divertido pero estos solo tenían un rostro serio tanto que me incomodaban de gran manera

-Q-Que pasa?- pregunte ya mas consiente de la situación y de las actitudes que tenían las personas a mi alrededor

-Hoshizora….. no es fácil para mi decir esto- hablaba el hombre con un gesto de pena

Empece a sentir algo de pánico por las expresiones de todos en el lugar

-Rin, ya no eres agente de campo y se te prohíbe el uso de tu skill permanentemente- hablo la pelirroja en un tono frio

Mi skill? Agente de campo? Deben estar bromeando –D-de que hablan nya?-

-Lo que oiste Rin- decia la peli negra a mi lado con un gesto completamente serio

-S-Solo me fui unas horas… n-no es para tanto- dije nerviosamente esperando que esa fuera la razon de la situación pero para mi mala suerte ninguna de las expresiones de los presentes cambio

-Esto no esta a discusión- hablo el señor nishikino con un tono serio –He tomado una decisión y se prohíben tanto como salir del lugar como el usar tu skill sin importar el lugar- en pocas palabras incluso me estaba prohibiendo entrenar

-P-pero por que?! Aunque sea denme una razon!-

Esta vez la peli negra avanzo con el gesto mas serio que hubiera visto en su rostro

- _Para evitar el futuro-_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

" _Yo soy….. espera quien dijiste que me toco?"_

-Porque me toca entrenar a la novatas?!- pregunto una rubia que solo jugaba con su comida en la bandeja sentada en la mesa de la cafetería junto a mi pues la peli negra y peli morada aun compraban en la tienda

-Al menos tu aun tienes trabajo Nya, ahora solo puedo estar en mi habitación aburrida- dije algo molesta mientras hacia las mismas acciones que la rubia y solo me dedicaba a mover mi comida con el tenedor

-Lo dire, hasta yo estoy molesta con eso- hablaba una voz en mi interior la cual era perteneciente a Road, esta vez solo preferia estar dentro de mi mente en lugar de presentarse en forma física

-Pero me dijeron que solo seria por un año que seria coordinadora, por lo que dejaría de ser agente de campo- decia con un tono molesto –Ahora resulta que Nozomi es compañera de Nico, que no se suponía que tu eras compañera de Nico y yo de Nozomi-

Esta parecia estar mas celosa que molesta pero el sentimiento no se perdia en su tono –Pues si, lo era Nya-

-Pero cambiando de tema por que te sacaron de campo? Inclusive no puedes usar tu skill, que es lo que hiciste?- pregunto la rubia con un tono de preocupación hacia mi por lo que no pude mas que suspirar pesadamente

-Ese es el problema, no se exactamente que hice Nya- le respondia con un semblante decaído –Ya son un mes desde que paso eso y solo me hace enojar mas que no sepa por que…..lo único que me dijeron "Para evitar el futuro" que tipo de excusa es esa?

Las dos estábamos en un estado similar de molesto mientras que cada una ahogaba sus penas con su jugo

-Esto apesta- hablamos a la vez mientras ambas bajábamos nuestros vasos

-Rin-chan, Eli-chan- hablo una voz animada a nuestras espaldas que al mirar solo vimos como una peli jengibre nos saludaba de una manera amigable mientras tras de ellas venían Umi y Kotori

-Hola- respondio Eli sin ninguna emoción en su voz pues seguía enojada

-Mal dia?- pregunto Kotori a lo que esta asintió

-Desde hoy al parecer yo las entrenare- dijo con un tono un tanto pesado pero los ojos de la peli gris y peli jengibre brillaron

-Enserio?!

-Tu Eli-chan?!

Esto solo sirvió para echar un poco mas por la borda la actitud de la rubia –si, no me molesta entrenarlas en lo mas minimo pero gracias a eso ahora no podre salir por mi parfait

"ESO ES LO QUE LA TENIA DE MAL HUMOR?" me preguntaba casi con una cara sorprendida pero la verdad sabia que lo decia por que no queria alejarse de la peli morada y menos teniendo en cuenta de que podían encontrarse con una cazadora en el camino

-Hola chicas- dijo una pelirroja que se acercaba con lo que parecia una Tablet en sus manos para sentarse al lado mio y de Honoka

-Maki-chan trabajando aun?- pregunto Honoka a lo que esta le quito la Tablet a la pelirroja

-Futuro?- pregunto la chica mientras leia algo en dicho dispositivo

-Regresame eso!- casi a la misma velocidad que lo perdio ella lo recupero de golpe sin demorarse ni un poco

otra vez esa palabra, futuro, que rayos se supone que tiene que significar?

-Oigan saben que el usar su Skill esta prohibido mientras no estén en un campo de entrenamiento se oia una voz a lo lejos

Al voltear vimos como Nico-chan y Nozomi reprendían a unos chicos en una mesa la cual cabe destacar que tenia mucha gente alrededor

-Vamos Tojo-san solo es un juego, su skill es impresionante y divertida- decia una chica mientras mis amigas y yo nos veíamos algo extrañadas

-Que estará pasando por haya?- pregunto la arquera con algo de curiosidad por que la gente estaba arrinconada en aquella mesa

-Algo bueno o malo supongo- hablo la peli gris en respuesta a su amiga

-Vamos a ver- esta voz venia dentro de mi cabeza ya que road al igual que yo estaba aburrida de una manera abrumadora tanto que nos golpearíamos contra la pared con tal de tener algo que hacer

-Quieren ir a ver nya?- les pregunte a mis amigas pero solo recibi una afirmación de la modista y de la panadera

-Vamos Rin-chan-

-si va Honoka-chan yo también voy- dijo con un tono bastante cariñoso el cual al ser escuchado por la arquera solo se puso de pie

-Yo también voy-

-Al parecer alguien se puso celosa- de nuevo esa voz dentro de mi cabeza que parecia estar divirtiéndose mucho

-Eli-chan, Maki-chan no sean asi vengan- les dije a lo que estas negaron

-No ves que los están reprendiendo por… -

-Que skill mas divertida- esta voz era de la peli negra y la peli morada que ahora se habían unido a aquella bola de personas para estar igual de emocionadas que las personas

-Si que decias? Nya-

Estas dos solo suspiraron y asintieron por lo que se pusieron de pie para seguirnos hasta la mesa

Las 6 chicas llegamos a dicho lugar para ver una escena que no sueles encontrar mucho en lugares para nosotras

El lugar parecia una maldita mesa de apuestas, solo que en vez de apostar con dinero estas apostaban con su comida "vaya escena"

-Vamos, dame suerte- decia emocionada la peli morada como una apostadora compulsiva que sueles ver por todo lugar

-Salio el de Yazawa-san- hablo el chico que tenia lo que parecia un dado con la cara de Nico en este

-SI TE GANE NOZOMI!- hablaba divertida la peli negra mientras tomaba todos los alimentos de la mesa con una cara que decia "malditos perdedores, mi suerte es impecable"

-Estan apostando?- pregunto la pelirroja en un volumen que solo fue audible para nosotras por lo que todas a la vez asentimos

-Sip están apostando….. aceptan Pan como apuesta?- hablaba la peli jengibre la cual ya queria entrar a jugar pero la peli azul la detuvo del hombro mientras que negaba con la cabeza

-Pero en que consiste el juego?- pregunto Umi mientras aun tomaba a Honoka del hombro para que esta no jugara

En la mesa tenia varios dados, cada uno de ellos con un color y varios vasos en los cuales metia los dados para cubrirlos con estos, en pocas palabras como un juego de encuentra en los vasos

Pero este hacia algo extraño cada vez que terminaba de mover los vasos sus dedos sacaban unas pequeñas chispas apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano pero que tampoco pasaban por alto

-Que pasa? Nya- pregunte mientras que la pelinegra solo volteo a sus espaldas para verme

-Rin debes jugar, si tienes suerte ganaras mucha comida!- hablo con emoción la peli negra mientras yo solo pensaba

"El juego la acaba de consumir"

-Bien, Bien, todos fuera de aquí!- dijo en tono alto la rubia por lo cual todos los presentes la miraron –Ustedes saben que usar skills no esta permitido en este lugar mientras no sea una zona de entrenamiento sin contar que están rompiendo una regla de lo mas normal lo cual implica no apostar en una zona publica, asi que váyanse si no quieren quedarse en su cuarto lo que resta del mes

Casi a una velocidad mas rápida a la de un rayo la gente se empezó a disipar con mucha prisa mientras que Eli veía con una cara que decia "Ustedes se suponen que son la autoridad y vienen a apostar" la cual dirigía a las dos chicas que antes estaban a punto de cerrar

-Podemos explicarlo- decia Nozomi con una sonrisa que decia en su totalidad "perdóname Elicchi"

-Espero que puedan- el chico que antes estaba patrocinando esas apuestas ahora intento escapar al lado de Eli la cual lo detuvo tomándolo por el cuello de la parte de atrás de su camiseta –Tu te quedas

Al decir esto el chico solo se sento en la mesa en la que antes se habia montado un casino este con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-Algo que decir?-

-Solo estábamos jugando, mi skill no puede dañar a nadie- respondia con un tono de desinteres, si lo pensabas bien este parecia un criminal o por lo menos de esos chicos que no reciben ordenes de nadie

Este tenia un pelo rubio bastante largo y una piel excesivamente blanca sin contar que tenia una perforación en la oreja

-No me importa si tu skill puede o no lastimar a alguien, pero dejamos en claro que no se puede utilizar es todo bien?- pregunto Eli a lo que este con algo de pesadez asintió

-Lo siento, me gustaba jugar apuestas afuera y apenas me estoy acostumbrando a estar aquí, pero como dije mi skill es inofensiva-

-Cual es tu skill?- pregunto la peli gris algo curiosa mientras las ocho chicas veíamos de cerca

Este sonrio –Me prestas la leche de tu comida? Y tu tu jugo?- pregunto a las chicas a lo que yo asentí y le di un jugo que encontra por ahí mientras que la pelirroja le dio su caja de leche, este puso los dos sobre la mesa mientras ponía sus manos sobre estos pero sin tocarlos, unas leves chispas salieron de sus dedos y luego…. Nada, todo parecia normal

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Umi pues al igual que yo solo veía todo en su mismo estado

-Pruebenlo- decia mientras tenia una sonrisa confiada

Al decir esto yo tome el carton de leche mientras que Honoka tomo el de jugo, al probarlo me lleve la gran sorpresa

-SABE A JUGO NYA-

-SABE A LECHE-

Los sabores habían sido invertidos, era bastante gracioso si lo veias bien

-Cuando jugábamos invertia los contenidos dentro de los vasos, por lo que el vaso que el dado que estuviera dentro del que levantara era el ganador

-Pero no es arreglado eso?- pregunto maki a lo que este solo rio algo nervioso

-No, no puedo saber a donde inverti las cosas si son mas de dos objetos

-asi que por eso fue que usaban 3 vasos?- pregunto la peli gris a lo que este asintió

-Es una skill bastante peculiar pero inofesiva, de igual manera no puedes usarla entendido?- le dijo la rubia por lo que este de nueva cuenta asintió de forma fastidiada

La rubia estaba a punto de caminar de no ser por otra cosa

-Vamos una mas, casi le gano toda su comida a Nozomi

-Si una mas, Nicocchi no me vencerá de nuevo- el chico solo sonrio y asintió mientras empezaba a poner los dados dentro del vaso y poner sus manos sobre estos de las cuales salieron las pequeñas chispas

Al hacer esto la rubia volteo en un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo del chico –Que dije de no usar…..

No termino la oración por que un gran destello salio las manos del chico, lo que antes habia sido chispas ilumino toda la cafetería donde solo estábamos mis amigas, el chico y yo, todas cerramos los ojos ante la gran luz

Al abrirlos me di cuenta de algo "no estoy en la misma posición en la que estaba" me dije pues antes lo estaba mirando de frente al chico y ahora lo veía desde su lado

-Que paso?- dijo Eli a mi lado por lo que solo voltee a verla la cual se tallaba los ojos con sus manos

-Eli esta bien?- pregunte mientras que esta me vio confundida

-Por que me dices Eli?, Honoka-chan?- pregunto a lo que yo puse una cara de confusión "Honoka-chan?"

-KYAA!- una de las presentes pego un grito mientras que las demás solo nos asustamos y miramos a Nico que habia lanzado dicho grito pero esta se veía traumatizada –E-e-e-e-estoy plana-

Normalmente me hubiera reido pero algo llamo mas mi atención… al lado de la peli negra habia una peli naranja de pelo largo que tenia una ropa casual , una camiseta y un pantalón….. al lado de ella estaba yo

-A-alguien ve a la otra yo o estoy loca nya?- pregunte mientras señalaba a la chica, era seguro de que no era road pues ella suele usar el atuendo que usaba en batallas pasadas

-Acabas de decir Nya Honoka?- pregunto la peli naranja de pelo largo a la cual señalaba

-H-Honoka? De que hablan soy Rin nya- dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pecho, pero algo fue raro –QUE?! TENGO PECHOS?!

Algo absolutamente estaba mal en estos momentos –Eli, dime por que de la nada me salieron estos- decia mientras sacudia a la rubia

-Honoka-chan calmate, y de que hablas? Soy Kotori- ok ahora algo si que estaba mas que mal

-ESPERA?!- decia mi cuerpo mientras que se veía de pies a cabeza –POR QUE TENGO EL PELO NARANJA?!

-Mira una doble yo- decia Maki mientras me señalaba –Como es posible que haya dos yo?

-Mi espalda- se quejaba la peligris –Por que siento tanto peso en mi parte frontal?-

-Que les pasa?- preguntaba la peli morada mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba jugar con un mechon de pelo el cual no tenia –EH?

-Espera si estoy aquí como puedo estar haya?- se preguntaba la arquera peli azul mientras señalaba a Eli

QUE ESTA PASANDO?!

.

.

.

.

.

-Cambios de cuerpo?!- pregunto la peli azul (Eli) alertada mientras el chico tenia una mirada que pedia piedad –Como paso esto?!-

-Y-Yo no lo se, pero me interrumpiste mientras mi skill estaba en funcionamiento, eso jamas habia pasado-no se como revertirlo

-Regresanos a la normalidad! Detesto esta plana en el cuerpo de Nicocchi!- decia la pelinegra (Nozomi) con unos ojos llorosos

-Pues yo no veo tan malo esto Nya- decia mientras que me encontraba flotando en el aire (Honoka)–Siempre quise probar como seria flotar Nya-

-Espera como hiciste eso- preguntaba la peli gris (Nico)

-Supongo que solo las mentes cambiaron por lo que deberíamos ser capaces de usar las skills de el cuerpo en el que estamos- respondio la peli morada con una expresión molesta de pies a cabeza (Maki)

-Oh enserio?- preguntaba la peli negra (Nozomi) –Siempre quise visitar parís- decia con una sonrisa mientras que nosotras sabíamos que esta queria usar la skill de Nico para viajar a dicho lugar

-Nozomi espera, no uses mi skill- decia la peligris( Nico) pero esta no la escuchaba

-Como se hara? Algo como asi o asi?- la chica empezaba a hacer muecas extrañas en su rostro mientras intentaba usar el skill de la pelinegra hasta que por fin funciono –QUE RAY…- no termino la oración por que esta desaparecio

-Nos deberíamos preocupar por eso?- preguntaba la peli naranja (Umi) que señalaba lo que habia pasado hace un momento

La peli gris puso una cara que reflejaba poco interés –Saldra de ahí en una hora, si no te teletransportas te escupirá como basura al lugar donde desapareciste aunque para ella serán días, pero da igual ahí no sientes hambre, asi fue la primera vez que use mi skill-

-en ese caso no crees que deberi….- la peli naranja iba a hablar (Umi) pero al dar el primer paso esta salio disparada contra un cohete para azotar contra la pared de lleno, esta no podia controlar en lo mas minimo mi skill física ni siquiera para caminar

-HEY CUIDADO CON MI CUERPO NYA!- le reclamaba mientras seguía flotando libre por ahí

-Maki, cual es tu skill? Quiero usarla- dijo la pelirroja (Honoka) a la peli morada que era la pelirroja en estos momentos

Esta puso una expresión un tanto triste –No te molestes, es una skill que solo sirve para matar…- esto lo dijo en un tono tan dolido que fue notado por todas

Según lo que sabía solo Nico y el señor Nishikino sabían sobre el skill de Maki el cual se negaba a revelar por razones personales

-Umm…. Bien solo me sentare supongo- dijo algo resignada la pelirroja

"Hey road sigues por ahí?" pregunte a lo que no recibi respuesta probablemente se debio haber quedado en mi cuerpo

-Eli-chan estas son de verdad?- preguntaba una rubia (Kotori) que solo sacudia las armas de la chica en el aire por lo que la peli azul (Eli) palidecio

-Si! Son de verdad y no juegues con ellas están cargadas!- grito la peli azul mientras estiraba su mano izquierda solo por instinto, en la cual de inmediato apareció un arco color azul –EH?! POR QUE TU ARCO APARECIO DE LA NADA UMI?!

-Solo calmate desaparecerá, yo me quedare un rato tirada por aquí- se escuchaba una voz que provenia de una chica peli naranja la cual estaba en el suelo

Al hacer esto la chica solo suspiro lentamente mientras que el arco desaparecia de su mano

-Kotori tu que puedes hacer?- preguntaba la peligris (Nico) con un gesto de fastidio –por cierto se que dije que queria que mi pecho creciera pero como puedes caminar con estas?- decia la chica algo molesta señalando su pecho

-Jejeje supongo que te acostumbras, respecto a eso, solo puedo hacer crecer las plantas y manipularlas a mi gusto, no es nada tan alucinante si no hay naturaleza a tu alrededor- respondia la rubia (Kotori)

-Con que es eso, sabes deberías llevar algunas semillas para ser capaz de pelear en áreas poco aptas- si lo piensas bien es un gran consejo de parte de la peli negra que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Kotori

-Eso seria muy útil!- decia emocionada la rubia dándose cuenta de que su skill serviría mas de esta forma

-Muy bien volviendo al tema- hablaba la peli azul frente a el chico que solo habia estado observando la escena todo el rato en silencio –como nos piensas cambiar de cuerpos de nuevo?

El chico solo puso una sonrisa algo amarga –Lo siento pero no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como lo hice para empezar, jamas habia pasado algo como esto, ni siquiera sabia que podia hacer esto-

-Pues ahora averigua como arreglarlo!

-QUIEN ERES?! ALEJATE DE MI!- una voz se escucho de una peli naranja en el suelo que estaba contra la pared bastante alterada y con unos ojos de terror (Umi) esta veía hacia la nada pero apuntando al aire

-R-Digo Umi que pasa?!- se acercaban las chicas alertadas a esta que solo parecia ver al mismo demonio

"Road….. enserio?" al pensar esto deje de flotar lo cual fue mala idea por que azote contra el suelo bastante duro –Kugh extraño mi resistencia nya-

Después de esto me puse de pie para ir directamente con la peli naranja que seguía aterrada –A-alejate!

-Road, Deja en paz a Umi-chan!- le ordene a esta, pues aunque no la veía y no la escuchaba en estos momentos sabia que ella podia verme y escucharme a mi

-Road?- preguntaron las demás mientras que la peli naranja seguía asustada

-Umi-chan podrias decirme lo que esta diciendo Road ahora mismo?- le dije a lo que esta aun con un rostro aterrado asintió

-Q-Q-Que acaba de pasar?-

-Cambiamos de cuerpos, estabas dormida cuando paso asi que creo que no te diste cuenta, como ves ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Honoka nya-

-A-Asi que paso eso, bien supongo que la asuste para nada….. e-eso dijo, s-se fue- ante dicho comentario de la peli naranja solo suspire algo aliviada mientras que la peli naranja solo se abrazaba de Eli (Kotori)

-RIN!- grito la peli gris con unos ojos muy molestos (nico) –que acaba de pasar? Quien es Road?!- pregunto alertada a lo que yo algo nerviosa asentí

-Diria que mi skill piensa solo, ella es eso nya, pero descuida quitándole esos ojos de asesina que tiene y su frialdad de mil grados bajo cero es buena persona… creo- dije algo nerviosa a lo que todas me vieron estupefactas

-Lo que mi papa decia… era verdad- comentaba la peli morada (Maki) con un rostro sorprendido –Por que no nos dijiste de esto?!

-Si lo hacia me habrían sacado de ser una agente de campo incluso antes de lo que me sacaron- respondi intentando encontrar una excusa que las calmara

-Si, lo habriamos hecho y por tu bien!- grito la peli azul (Eli) muy molesta

-Como dije no es nadie mal….-

-Tienes idea de que es ella?- pregunto nico en el cuerpo de la peli gris a lo que yo asentí –Entonces sabes que tan peligrosa puede ser verdad?-

-Pero es débil, no puede lastimarme, inclusive creo que nos llevamos un poco bien, tiene recuerdos, no es del todo sanguinaria-

-PERO ES ALGUIEN DE QUIEN TE TIENES QUE CUIDAR!- grito la peli gris de nuevo (Nico) –MIERDA, ESTO COMPLETA ESA PARTE- decia con una frustración y desesperación

-Parte?- pregunte por lo que esta me ignoro (Honoka)

"Ese edificio, las dos estaban peleando, Rin estaba completamente destrozada, pero sus ojos… si los ojos que mencionan de esa tal road son los mismos que vi en dojo eso explicaría como es que los tenia cuando peleaba con la chica de la capucha, estaba peleando junto con Road …. MIERDA ESTO NO ESTA CAMBIANDO!"

-Nico-chan, vamos- decia la peli morada (Maki) mientras la jalaba del brazo con intención de llevarla a que se relajara a una de las mesas

Estas se veian algo tensas mientras que Nico parecia estar molesta y desesperada "Road la hizo enojar o ocasiono algo?"

-Disculpen- un chico venia con lo que parecia varias cajas de leches de sabor –Descubri como cambiarlas de nuevo- decia este con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Eh? Pero aun no podemos falta una integra….-

De la nada salio una peli negra que parecia que un tornado habia arrasado su cabello esta se abrazaba a si misma –P-Por fin, ese lugar es horrible-

-Olvidalo, podemos empezar- decia la peli azul (Eli) –como nos piensas cambiar?-

Este sonrio nerviosamente –Solo hay un pequeño problema- dijo con una sonrisa que decia que no era un pequeño problema si no uno enorme

-cual es?- pregunto la pelirroja (Honoka)

-Cuando cambio los contenidos se dividen al azar- yo que estaba algo aburrida no entendí nada

-Eso significa?- pregunte mientras que este solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad

-que las tendre que cambiar hasta que estén es sus propios cuerpos, por lo que esto puede durar un rato

-Esto será un muy largo dia-

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces es por eso que nos sacaron a Rin y a mi de ser agentes de campo?- preguntaba la rubia con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, todas en la habitación asintieron mientras que ella solo suspiro –Saben? Pudieron habérmelo dicho y lo hubiera entendido, esto es grave

-Lo sabemos, el futuro que vi es de lo peor, no podemos permitir que pase por lo que tenemos que apartar a las partes del rompecabezas para que este sea evitado- respondio la peli negra con una cara seria

-Inclusive yo tengo prohibido salir, por lo que ya estoy fuera de juego- decia Maki asegurándose de que asi ella no se veria involucrada en una pelea

-Pero que pasa con Nozomi? No dijiste que ella es la que habia gritado pidiendo mi ayuda?- pregunto a lo que la peli negra asintió

-Ella lo sabe, pero la que esta en peligro de morir eres tu, no ella, dijo que pelearía contra quien sea si era con tal de protegerte, es mas, si sabe que te dijimos esto probablemente intente ignorar tus advertencias -dijo mientras suspiraba –Por eso mismo Nozomi esta conmigo, podremos escapar cuando nos lo propongamos, yo la protegeré Eli

La rubia asintió mientras que veía al hombre –Lo sabia, sabia que lo de Hoshizora no era normal, ademas del crecimiento tan exagerado que tienen las 3 chicas nuevas, esto va de mal en peor-

-en que nos afecta que Rin tenga a Road mientras la tenga controlada? Ademas respecto a las 3 nuevas no veo el problema con que se hagan mas fuertes

-No lo entiendes, Si ellas son mas fuertes en poco tiempo serán capaces de llegar a pelear y aunque no lo queramos ver cabe como una posibilidad que ellas se involucren en dicha pelea por lo que Kotori morirá, de parte de Honoka no vi nada- esta volvió a suspirar –Otra cosa alarmante es que en la pelea que vi, Rin tenia los ojos de una depredador como en el dojo, los mismos ojos que creo que posee Road, ahora nos dice que ella los puede usar a voluntad, siempre y cuando combinándose con esta… esto no hace descabellada la idea de que los use en el momento que se desespere

-Entonces que es lo que me quieres decir?-

- _Por mas que intentamos separar el rompecabezas las piezas se unen cada vez mas-_


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

" _Todo a empezado"_

Que fue lo que hice mal?...

Akibahara, una ciudad que regoza de vida en sus calles, una ciudad que es característica por su paz, nada de eso esta presente en estos momentos

Los edificios explotaban en diferentes partes de estos, cada piso era hecho pedazos uno tras otro.

-REACCIONEN DE UNA VEZ!-

Se escuchaba como los objetos eran disparados a una velocidad que destrozaba todo lo que tocaba

-Eso es todo lo que tiene una cazadora? Je-

El como proyectiles volaban por todos los lugares, cada uno con la intención de dañar a el remitente contrario

-Tengo una punteria mucho mejor-

El rugir de las bestias en lo que antes era una ciudad callada

-Vamos por ella!-

Los disparos que podían llegar a matar a quien quisiera, pero estos con la intención de pelear por un propósito

-Dios, que hueso mas duro de roer-

El viento fluia mientras que alrededor se escuchaba como la naturaleza crece

-Paremos porfavor!-

Los gritos inundaban el lugar y estos lo destrozaban a la vez

-Esta es mi skill-

El como los objetos desaparecían y aparecían de la nada

-Sabes? Tu actitud da un poco de miedo-

Y por ultimo el como algo se rompia, algo muy profundo, algo que jamas podría ser reparado por mas que lo quisiera la persona

-Para combatir un monstruo- dijo la chica mientras alzaba su mirada –HACE FALTA OTRO MONSTRUO!-

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 dia antes**

-Ya casi llegamos Rin-chan- decia una peli jengibre que veía a su alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera cámaras que nos vigilaban

-Ya te dije que no puedo practicar Nya, Mañana se cumplen dos meses asi- respondi con un animo decaído como en las ultimas semanas

-Oh vamos, quiero practicar un poco, no creeras lo mucho que he avanzado- decia la peli jengibre con una cara de emoción

-En realidad las veo practicar de vez en cuando, diría que incluso te has vuelto 5 veces mas fuerte de cuando empezaste, en verdad increíble Nya- los resultados de esta tanto como la de sus amigas era impresionante, habían crecido tanto que era casi imposible de creer, estas no llegaban a estar al nivel de una agente de campo pero ahora por lo menos hacían esforzarce a la peli morada y a la rubia para pelear

-A este paso si no practicamos nos darán una paliza estas chicas en poco tiempo Rin- hablaba Road que en este momento estaba a mi lado con un semblante aburrido

-Si, ya lo se Nya- respondi a lo que la peli jengibre volteo a verme

-Estas hablando con ella?- pregunto la chica con algo de inocencia –Es agradable?- pregunto emocionada, lo olvide pero ahora todas saben sobre road por lo que no tengo que reservarme mucho al momento de responder

-No es tan agradable como quisiera-

-Te escuche-

-Ese era el punto Nya

-Algun dia quisiera verla, aunque Umi es muy miedosa- decia la peli jengibre insultando a su amiga por lo que no pude evitar reir, yo casi me hago en los pantalones la primera vez que la vi

-Si, si, cuando eso sea posible te la presentare- respondi cortando la conversación –No querias entrenar?- pregunte pues ya estaba arta de estar encerrada en mi habitación

La chica al decir esto parecio recordar el principal propósito del por que me traia a la sala de entrenamiento –Cierto!- después de esto caminamos unos pasillos mas hasta encontrar un lugar que estuviera desocupado para ser capaces de usarlo

-Entrare yo primero para desactivar las cámaras si?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí

Estaba segura de que me meteria en problemas por hacer esto pero que puedo decir? Mi instino me lo decia y no el instinto de mi skill si no el común, ese que te dice " no lo hagas lo vas a arruinar" pero de igual manera lo ignoras y decides hacerlo, algo por el estilo tenia en estos momentos

-Que están haciendo?~- pregunto una voz tétrica detrás de nosotras lo cual hizo que nos pararamos en seco

Sabia que me meteria en problemas

Tanto Honoka como yo nos volteamos de una manera casi robotica para ver a una persona que nos daba un miedo tremendo, incluso daba mas miedo que el mismo diablo

-N-Nozomi-chan- respondimos las dos a la vez en un susurro

La peli morada que estaba detrás de nosotras nos miro con una sonrisa que parecia ser bastante siniestra, pero a la vez mantenía su margen –Que piensas que haces Rin-chan?

Yo solo palideci un poco –V-visitar el campo Nya?-

-Bueno, si no hay nada que decir yo me voy…- la peli jengibre intento escapar pero fue detenida por la peli morada que la tomo del cuello de la camisa para retenerla

-Eres igual de culpable por ser complice-

No pasaron mas de unos segundos cuando dos cadáveres estaban en el suelo mientras una peli morada los llevaba arrastrando

"sabia que me iba a meter en problemas"

.

.

-Ya te dijimos que no puedes usar tu skill Rin- hablaba Maki mientras me veía del otro lado de la mesa electrónica

Estábamos en el piso superior donde se supone que armamos planes para poder defendernos, atacar o simplemente discutir un problema de suma importancia, pero como de costumbre solo lo usaban para regañarme

-Ya lo se- dije en un tono molesto mientras las demás en la sala me veian de una forma seria, desde cuando se volvieron tan aburridas y estrictas….. sobre todo conmigo

-Entonces si lo sabes por que lo haces?- pregunto la rubia mientras que yo solo aparte la mirada algo indignada

-Por que no tengo ni la mas minima idea del por que lo hacen….- dije en un tono que denotaba bastante rencor

-Hoshizora- esta vez hablo el hombre de pelo rojo –Si lo hacemos es por tu bien, hay circunstancias que no obligan a prohibírtelo-

-ENTONCES DIGANMELAS!- grite algo alterada, ya estaba harta de que me trataran como una simple criminal sin razon alguna, debo quedarme en mi cuarto la mayor parte del dia si no estoy en el comedor, ademas de que la prohibición de mi skill y el hecho de usar este brazalete

Este accesorio se activaba cada vez que mis musculos se tensaban al nivel de usar mi skill y me daba una gran descarga eléctrica, claro podría romperlo pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas

-No es tu asunto- hablo la peli negra que aparecia de la nada en la habitación frente a mi y al lado de la pelirroja –Tu solo debes obedecer, es todo Rin-

-Desde que volvimos de la pelea con Leah me has tratado asi…. Se que perdi esa pelea y que casi muero pero no es necesario est..-

-Lo es- me interrumpio de nuevo –Todo lo que hacemos es necesario y creeme, nos lo agradeceras

-P-Pero somos amigas, deberías confiar en mi-

-Si el ser tu amiga implica el hecho de dejarte pelear de nuevo, no lo somos bien?- esto lo dijo en un tono cruel y serio e incluso algo molesto

"Pero de verdad son tus amigas" esas palabras que escuche de mi amiga castaña no parecían tan descabelladas ahora que lo veía, no me estaban tratando como una

-Bien- sin mas solo me di la vuelta y Sali de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie mas

Cuando el salón quedo en silencio por fin la peli negra suspiro muy tristemente –Por que le tenemos que mentir Maki?-

-Lo haces por su bien Nico-chan- respondio la pelirroja intentando consolar a la chica con pequeñas palmadas en el hombro –Sabes como actuaria Rin si supiera eso

-Impulsivamente, simplemente no podemos decírselo, pero ella ahora nos ve como los malos de la historia- volvió a hablar la chica con un tono dolido –Incluso la acabo de mandar al demonio

-Ella lo entenderá cuando sea el momento Yazawa, pero debes darle tiempo para que podamos resolverlo- hablo el hombre cruzado de brazos

Esta por fin recobro su compustura y hablo con un tono serio

-Que es lo que tenemos hasta el momento?- pregunto a el hombre

Este asintió y de inmediato empezó a teclear en la mesa electrónica al centro de la habitación donde un sinfín de archivos se dispararon

-Sobre tus especificaciones, dijiste que seria en el centro de Akibahara, desde entonces hemos evitado ese lugar cierto?-La chica asintió – Lo que nos lleva a pensar que si evitamos ese lugar por los próximos meses el futuro debería de cambiar

-Solo hay un problema- ahora hablo la chica pelirroja –No sabemos si la pelea se origina en el centro de Akibahara, lo único que sabemos es que…..- la chica pelirroja miro de reojo a Nico –Que N-Nico-chan morirá en ese lugar, mas no tenemos idea si el encuentro empiece ahí

-Buen punto Maki- hablo la chica de pelo negro

-En ese caso ignorando esto, dijiste que una arma con mas exactitud una Katana atravesaba tu pecho cierto?- pregunto el hombre con esa mirada de medico que usa con los pacientes para evitar sentir pena con los pacientes

-Si, una Katana con exactitud, no habia duda-

-Entonces considerando que debe ser un arma que una chica pueda llevar solo nos deja dos opciones sobre quien la tendría de las cazadoras-

-Opciones?

El hombre me miro seriamente –Viste como mataron a Hoshizora, pero no viste tu muerte, otra teoría es que no hayas sido asesinada por Takami, en cambio hay miembros que llevan armas a la pelea como Eli, dos de estas usan Katanas

-quienes son?- esta vez pregunto Maki

-Riko y Yoshiko , esta ultima es la segunda mas fuerte de las aqours, por lo que sabemos su skill es impresionante pero no puede usarlo en exceso, la primera posee una Katana como arma principal pero la segunda es mas como algo opcional

-Si, gracias a nuestras espias adentro hemos podido conseguir toda la información necesaria incluso el quien seria mejor para tratar con cada una- hablo Maki

-Entonces podremos contratacar?- pregunto Nico a lo que las dos personas asintieron

-Podemos lograrlo!-

.

.

.

.

.

-NYA NYA NYA!- me quejaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor de una cama

-R-Rin-chan si te enojas tanto te va a hacer daño- hablaba una chica de pelo rojo que solo me veía sentada desde el sofá

~Eso es cierto Zura~ ahora hablaba la otra por medio de la Tablet que estaba apuntando hacia mi

-Es que es injusto!- reclamaba, cuando me estresaba o molestaba venia comúnmente a ver a Ruby pues esta tenia un aura tan similar a la de un angel que literalmente te calma

-Lo se, lo se, pero no crees que deben de tener sus razones?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que yo solo deje de rodar en la cama para quedar tendida en esta

-Eso quiero creer Nya- dije aun con un tono mas deprimido que nada

~Son tus amigas, no crees que te lo harán solo por que te comiste su comida o algo, ellas deben de estar en algo grave para sacarte Zura~ hablaba la chica por medio de la Tablet mientras parecia estar embobada con dicho dispositivo ~aun no creo que estas cosas existan Zura~ decia mientras señalaba el dispositivo

-Como es que no las conoces?- pregunte a lo que rio un poco

~Vivo en un templo muy viejo y no solemos tener eso~

-Cierto, cuando visitaba a Maru y le mostraba videos en mi celular esta siempre se asustaba…. La primera vez creyo que era algún tipo de dispositvio alienígena y lo rompió…. No tuve celular por dos meses- esto lo decia Ruby con un rostro sombrio que le trai malos recuerdos

~Me e disculpado por eso como Mil veces!~

Yo no pude evitar reir ante la pelea de amigas que tenían, eran tan unidas que literalmente me daban gracia, estas podían estar en el fin del mundo seguirían siendo tan lindas

Solo me limpie una lagrima que salio por la excesiva risa que habia dado –U-Ustedes desde cuando son amigas?- pregunte aun entre risas

-Creo que desde los 4 verdad?-

~Afirmativo Zura~

-LLEVAN DE CONOCERSE 14 AÑOS?- es inclusive mas de lo que nos llevamos conociendo Hanayo y yo por lo que es bastante difícil de creer

-Algo asi- respondio la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Entonces las dos no son…..- pregunte pues…. Por alguna razon me dio curiosidad

Ambas se pusieron coloradas hasta las orejas

-NO!- ~NO ZURA~ hablaron a la vez

-entonces no se gustan ni un poquito?- pregunte a lo que estas solo se pusieron aun mas roja, o mejor dicho la pelirroja se puso roja y la castaña apago la Tablet con un leve Zura como ultimo mensaje

-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- la pelirroja habia pegado un grito que hizo que mi oído quisiera morir "déjame morir porfavor, no vale la pena esta vida!"

Casi de inmediato la pantalla se encendio de nuevo mostrando a una castaña la cual tenia una mirada tranquila –Ya grito Ruby-chan?

Yo solo estaba adolorida de los oídos mientras ahora estaba en el suelo –M-Me pudiste haber avisado Nya

-AL DEMONIO, QUE FUE ESE GRITO?!- preguntaba una peli naranja con un semblante de querer matar a alguien la cual apareció justo a mi lado de pie –ME DESPERTO!

"calmate, mientras que a ti te despertó a mi me esta matando asi que no estoy mejor!" me quejaba al lado de esta mientras que aun se veía muy molesta

-Demonios! Estaba soñando que mataba a toda una aldea- decia mientras se sacudia el cabello

"que tipo de psicópata eres tu?" pregunte a lo que esta sonrio

-La única en mi clase-

-Estas bien Rin-chan?- preguntaba una peli roja que se acercaba a mi

~le fundiste el cerebro Ruby-chan~ bromeaba la castaña mientras que yo queria por alguna razon golpearla

-No…no, estoy bien jeje, solo que no grites asi para la próxima nya- conteste aun cubriéndome los oídos con un poco de dolor en estos

-Lo lamento, solo que es una reacción que tengo cuando me pongo muy nerviosa- hablo tímidamente la pelirroja

-DEJAME MATARLA!- comentaba la peli naranja a mi lado por lo que yo solo me limite a ignorarla

-Entonces que es lo que hacían antes de que llegara?- pregunte a lo que estas solo se avergonzaron un poco

-E-enrelidad hablábamos de ti, en exactitud de tu equipo- hablo la pelirroja por lo que yo solo puse un gesto de confusión

-Como que hablaban de mi equipo?-pregunte con un tono precavido

~Pensamos que tal vez… ya sabes, podríamos ayudar zura~

Solo abri los ojos con una sorpresa inmensa, no me lo creía del todo –Ayudarnos?, sabes que su equipo son las cazadoras verdad?- pregunte a lo que ellas negaron

-Lo pensamos mucho, y es cierto lo que dices, hay muchas piezas que faltan respecto a lo que hacemos, no sabemos que pasa con los portadores que capturamos, intentamos matar sin dudarlo por un solo momento… nada concuerda

~Sabemos que ustedes no están contra nosotras pero a la vez eso es otro punto a favor,mientras nosotras estamos totalmente especializadas para acabar con ustedes, ustedes no pelean de la misma forma….. tenemos amigas ahí, probablemente ellas tampoco se han dado cuenta de la situación en la que están pues no nos dan los informes necesarios para conocer del todo lo que pasa, las están manipulando al igual que nos manipularon…. La pregunta es…..~

-Quien las manipula?- complete la frase de la chica de pelo castaño, ahora que lo pensaba esto era un maldito tablero de ajedrez, nosotros somos las piezas al igual que las cazadoras, nosotras a la vez siendo las piezas somos el jugador, pero con las cazadoras…quien mueve los hilos? –Saben de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr todo lo que han logrado hasta el momento?-

Estas negaron a la vez –Como lo dijimos, los altos mandos empezaron el proyecto "Hunters" donde todas y cada una de nosotras fuimos reclutadas, ademas de eso nos dio los protocolos "Reclutar" y "Matar" esa misma persona nos pidió que queria tu skill por ser la única física hasta el momento….. pero no tenemos ni la mas minima idea de quien es, solo sabemos que no es una persona tan mayor – hablo la pelirroja, esto se ponía cada vez peor, aunque supiéramos que estábamos jugando contra alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo debía ser alguien con una influencia enorme, algún político o militar, no lo se pero para crear un tablero asi debe de ser alguien poderoso dentro de la sociedad, lo que en verdad me da miedo es solo una cosa … Que tantas piezas esta dispuesto a sacrificar?

~Por eso mismo las queremos ayudar, tu lo dijiste, podemos hacer la diferencia!

~ dijo con un tono determinado la castaña

-Tendran que pelear contra sus amigas, lo saben verdad?- ellas asintieron con una sonrisa lo cual si me preguntas es excesivamente raro, no le dices a alguien que peleas a muerte con tus amigos y sonries, quien mierda hace eso? –Yo- "Tu no cuentas Road"

-No pelearemos contra ellas, simplemente las haremos razonar, ellas pelean por la misma razon que ustedes, si los dos equipos se unen seria sencillo, ellas nos escucharan solo tengo que hablar con onee chan y todo estará bien

Solo guarde un poco de silencio recordando la palabras de Ruby por las cuales me habia sentido un poco reconocida con su objetivo -No es tan mala idea-

~Verdad?! Zura~

-Si jejeje- de repente mi celular sono por lo que casi de inmediato lo saque en caso de que fuera algo grave pero solo era una notificación de "salven a los gatos" nada urgente pero como extra vi la hora y me di cuenta de que era el momento de salir a cenar pues era de noche según mi celular

~Pasa algo Zura?~ pregunto la castaña a lo que yo la vi con una sonrisa

-Nada, solo que ya es la hora de la cena y no creo que se buena idea perdérmela, luego solo quedan sobras Nya-

-Oh ya veo, en ese caso creo que te veremos mañana?- dijo la chica mas como una pregunta que como un gesto

-Claro, pero me tengo que ir- sin mas me puse pie frente a la puerta de metal de la celda y puse mi mano sobre esta la cual se abrió de inmediato –Hasta luego

~Adios Zura~

-Nos vemos Rin-chan-

Después de despedirme de las chicas me dirigi al comedor sin ninguna prisa mientras en el camino solo me dedicaba a hablar con road de idioteces o de insultos dependiendo de su estado de animo que de querer abrazar a un oso pasaba a querer degollarlo

No dure mucho en llegar al comedor donde por lo menos habia una fila de 10 personas y casi todas las mesas llenas en el lugar

Me forme en la fila y no pasado mucho tiempo me dieron mi comida, ahora solo tenia que ir a sentarme en….

Vi mi asiento donde comúnmente me sentaba con las 7 chicas que tanto me agradaban pero por una vez en mi vida sentí que no pertenecia a ese lugar por lo que me limite a sentarme sola en una mesa con una expresión deprimida en mi rostro, por su parte en la mesa de el comedor tanto la pelirroja como la peli negra tenían una expresión similar pues sabían en la situación en la que estábamos en estos momentos

Sin mas empece a comer mi cena mientras escuchaba a mi alrededor el como varios chicos y chicas hablaban animadamente

-Por que no te sentaste con las demás?- pregunto road con sus típicos ojos de asesina pero que por alguna razon tenían un gesto que intentaba parecer amable

-Me mandaron al demonio, paso mientras dormias por lo que no estabas enterada- comente mientras con mi tenedor jugaba con unas verduras sobre mi plato –Nico dijo que no era mi amiga, Maki no me defendió por lo que probablemente piense lo mismo y Nozomi y Eli me han estado haciendo la vida imposible estas ultimas semanas por lo que es algo complicado

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo- decia la chica que estaba sentada frente a mi en la mesa –Tu y yo sabemos que ellas te aprecian y mucho

-Lo se, pero en estos momentos no siento que sea el momento adecuado

-Como quieras, de igual manera a mi no me importa- el oir esto de la chica me hizo molestar un poco

-Como que no te importa?- le recrimine –Son nuestras amigas

-Correccion pequeña e idiota Rin, son tus amigas, no por que tenga tus recuerdos son mias

-Se me quito el habre- comente mientras me levantaba dejando casi la comida intacta para empezar a retirarme del lugar

-Que inmadura-

.

.

.

.

-Debo ir!- gritaba la peli negra en la sala de reuniones de manera alertada –Ese skill puede arreglarlo todo!-

-No puedes o por lo menos no sola, ademas no podemos arriesgarnos, esta cerca del lugar- comentaba el hombre con una expresión de preocupación

-NO ME IMPORTA! UN SKILL PARA PREDECIR EL FUTURO PODRIA SER UNA SKILL UNICA QUE SALVARIA A TODAS- dio otro grito la peli negra

-Calmate Nico, podemos evitarlo incluso sin esa skill- comento la pelirroja

-Yo la acompañare- dijo la peli morada entrando en la conversación que tenían las 4 personas desde hace unos momentos –Ademas no podría hacerle Washi Washi si muere o no?-

-Ya les dije que lo pensaremos, no necesitamos la skill si podemos acabar con esto por nosotros mismos- dijo el hombre sereno a lo que el solo recibió una mirada de indignación de la peli negra

-Para ser doctor se olvida de que lo que salvamos no solo es un poder si no que es un portador, UNA PERSONA- dijo con una cara de molestia completa

El hombre entre abrió la boca para luego poner una expresión de vergüenza

-Hey Nico, no te pases- comento la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido –Mi padre solo quiere lo mejor para todos aquí

-LO SE, Al igual yo, por eso no dejare morir a nadie, necesito esa skill por favor compréndelo Maki- decia la chica en un sinfín de facetas que pasaron de ser de molestia a una de precaucion para terminar con una de suplica –Solo quiero salvarlas a todas-

-Nicocchi, lo haremos, no dejare que nadie muera, por lo menos no si aun sigo viva- dijo la peli morada dándole pequeñas palmadas de animo en el hombre

-Bien, iran- comento el hombre que de nueva cuenta entraba en la discusión –Pero la condición es no pelear, solo escapar, entienden?-

Las chicas asintieron para luego poner un gesto en su cara –Esto determinara nuestro futuro y el como lo podremos cambiar-

-Salvaremos a Elicchi y a las nuevas-

-Salvare a Maki y a Rin-

-vayan con cuidado- dijo el hombre por lo que las chicas se vieron mutuamente para asentir listas para salir de no ser por una cosa que detuvo a la pelinegra

La pelirroja tomaba su manga –N-Nico-chan tengo un mal presentimiento, no vayas- decia en un tono suplicante por lo que la peli negra sonrio de una forma calida pero que reflejaba miedo, estas tenían el mismo mal presentimiento de que lo que pasaría seria algo sumamente importante

-Estare bien, volveré- sin mas la pelirroja a una velocidad increíble acerco su rostro al de Nico y unio sus labios en un beso el cual fue profundo y sorpresivo para la peli negra, al separarse la peli negra no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras veía a la pelirroja –M-MAKI?!-

-Prometelo- le dijo con una mirada que aunque estaba un poco sonrojada mostraba miedo por lo que Nico volvió a tomar la compostura mientras el sonrojo seguía presente en su rostro

-Te lo prometo… y por cierto quiero Sushi cuando vuelva, se puede?- dijo la peli negra en un intento de calmar la tensión del lugar lo cual funciono ya que todos los presentes rieron

-Bien, vere que puedo hacer- dijo el doctor Nishikino con una expresión divertida –Ahora vayan

Sin mas se vio como las dos chicas salían del lugar desapareciendo lentamente por las puertas del elevador mientras que se veía una sonrisa de parte de Nico hacia la pelirroja

-Crei que no le dirias que te gustaba- hablo el hombre a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo a un nivel igual e inclusive mayor al de su cabello

-S-solo quise hacerlo- respondio con un tono Tsundere

-Tienes miedo verdad?...- pregunto el hombre a lo que la chica cambio todo rastro de su expresión anterior para dejar un rostro de preocupación

-Este presentimiento…..

 _-Siento que algo malo pasara…..algo terrible-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review**

 **Yohan2000:** Lo siento amigo pero como dije en otro capitulo la skill física se considera un peligro desde el inicio y otro dato es que esta en una evolución constante, por lo que Rin desde el principio era una amenaza, Nico como dijiste al evolucionar su skill paso a también ser una

 **Waldemart16:** Cierto, le hayas muy bien a los tiempos XD, pero un amigo me dijo que me dejara de tonterías y relleno y pasara al salseo de una vez….. creo que le hice caso :u

 **Marlon:** todos nos imaginamos a Nico con pechos y Nozomi plana Apoko no krnal? :v


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

" _Como llegamos aquí?"_

-Nico-chan puedes oírme?- preguntaba una voz de una pelirroja que cabe destacar que en estos momentos no se ni cual es nuestra relación exacta

Estaba frente en la azotea del edificio frente a los apartamentos donde se suponía que debía ir en estos momentos, apenas habia ubicado el piso lo que faltaba era la habitación que en estos momentos Maki debía de tener

-lo tengo, apartamento 24-comento la chica –Es el que esta en en el quinto piso primera habitación-

-Captado- contesto la chica a mi lado que era una peli morada que estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, esta viendo detalladamente el edificio –Informacion del portador?

-De inmediato- se escucho del otro lado a la chica –Informacion: Su nombre Kuroko Tetsuya tiene 19 años, jugador de baloncesto, estudiante en la universidad cercana y por ultimo Skill para ver el futuro-

-Las cazadoras vienen por el?- pregunte a lo que la chica solo investigo un poco del otro lado

-Denme un minuto, en un momento las llamo si?- sin mas la chica se desconecto por unos minutos mientras Nozomi y yo nos quedábamos observando el edificio concentradas

Era un silencio bastante tenso pues estaba segura que tanto ella como yo teníamos ese presentimiento de que enserio algo malo pasaría

-Entonces te gusta Maki-chan?- pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio….. vaya que es molesta, de todos los temas del mundo "como esta el clima?" no pudo elegir algo mejor?

Al voltear a verla esta tenia una mirada que reflejaba picardía, lo cual me hizo enojarme bastante ademas de que me broto una vena de enojo en la frente mas un sonrojo en todo el rostro

-C-claro que… un poco- respondi con un tono timido pues por mas que lo negara era obvio que desde hacia un tiempo la chica de pelo rojizo me traia loca por ella, lo que si no esperaba fue lo que paso antes de salir

-Aww que lindas, era su primer beso- comento con burla Nozomi mientras que yo solo pude enojarme y sonrojarme mas, no en el mismo orden

-S-Si lo era y que? Tu no…..- de pronto descubri un punto sensible en mi amiga –No, no fue mi primer beso ahora que lo pienso- conteste con tono desinteresado y una pose pensativa por lo que la pelimorada se puso un poco curiosa

-EH?! Nicocchi dio su primer beso y no me dijo?! Que mala- comentaba fingiendo dolor la chica por lo que solo me dio algo de risa

-Si te lo decia probablemente hubieras enloquecido- comente a lo que esta me vio algo extraña

-Por que haria tal cosa?- pregunto con un gesto que decia "Yo no te haria eso Nicocchi"

-Por que fue con Eli- conteste

Acto siguiente, estaba tendida sobre el suelo mientras la peli morada estaba sobre mi intentando estrangularme con una expresión que decia "Recuerdas que te dije que no haria eso?! Lo retiro!"

-E-Era broma- susurre pues la peli morada enserio me estaba ahorcando

Como si arte de magia hubiera sido la chica me solto al solo oir esas palabras para luego poner una expresión que daba miedo pues era la misma que siempre ponía cuando se equivocaba, una sonrisa inocente y su típica pose que decia "Que pasa"

-Que bromista eres Nicocchi, casi me la creo- comento mientras yo solo me ponía de pie sobando mi cuello algo adolorida pero divertida, si hubiera que tenido que morir por hacer esa broma me hubiera ido mas que satisfecha

-Si…. Bromista- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo del tejado algo aburrida esperando que la información necesaria llegara para poder ser capaces de actuar como debíamos

La pelimorada se sento a mi lado mientras miraba al cielo –Sabes? Crei que te gustaba la pequeña Rin- comento la peli morada divertida

-Que? Rin? Pero es solo una niña- comente a lo que la peli morada solo solto un suspiro fastidiado –Oye, a que viene ese suspiro?!-

-Me burlo por que dices que es una niña y tiene la misma edad que Maki-chan- "Buen punto"

Solo rei un poco ante lo dicho por mi amiga –Bueno, Bueno, es cierto, me gustaba Rin, pero eso fue apenas cuando ella habia llegado al equipo, supongo que su actitud despreocupada con la mia que es tan explosiva hicieron que nos llevaramos muy bien, pero ella jamas se olvido de su vida ni las personas que dejo y que digamos las cosas no podían pasar de esa manera, en ese entonces Maki-chan y yo nos llevábamos excesivamente mal, pero por otro lado disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con la neko, solo que mientras mas pasábamos tiempos juntas solo la veía como una hermana, creo que solo confundi el tipo de cariño que le tenia al principio…- comente con un gesto divertido –Pero descuida no siento nada de ese tipo por la enana, ademas a ella la están esperando

-Esperando?- pregunto Nozomi con un gesto algo confundido

Ahora que lo recuerdo Rin nunca les hablo de esa chica, o por lo menos de una forma tan especifica como lo hizo conmigo, esta se emocionaba al hablar de ella incluso podría decir que de tantas veces que hablamos de la chica pude aprender algunos de sus habitos y eso que jamas la conoci, aunque creo que es la chica castaña que vi en una de mis visiones hace tiempo, debía de serlo pues se parecia mucho a las fotos que Rin me habia mostrado

-Hanayo Koizumi, una amiga de la infancia de ella, es linda y amable según lo que me conto ademas de que se le declaro a Rin el ultimo dia que estuvo ahí, probablemente sea alguien agradable

Por su parte espere que la peli morada hablara o dijera algo del tema pero lo que dijo fue completamente ajeno al tema –Nicocchi….. Primero Rin, luego Maki y ahora vas por las amiga? Eres una asalta cunas te lo han dicho?- pregunto divertida

Diría que en mi vena salieron lo que serian unas 20 venas si es que eso es posible de alguna manera, el comentario me hizo enojar mucho, demasiado pero algo era mas importante en estos momentos

-Las cazadoras no tienen ni la mas minima intención de venir en estos momentos - comentaba una voz en nuestros audífonos de nuevo, esta proveniente de mi amiga –Pueden proceder, rápido

De inmediato la chica y yo nos pusimos de pie

-Rapido y seguro Nicocchi- comento la peli morada con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí

Sin mas tanto la chica y yo nos teletranportamos a el edificio….. no pudimos haber tomado una decisión mas idiota…

Al llegar al lugar nos dimos cuenta de que la habitación estaba completamente vacia, no habia muebles ni alguna decoración, solo un color jengibre en las paredes como cualquier apartamento

-Em… Nicocchi?- pregunto la chica con una mirada tan extrañada como la mia – y el portador?- pregunto

-Maki? Segura que es esta habitación?- pregunte por el audífono

-Si, estoy segura, por lo menos asi es la información que tengo aquí- contesto la chica por el auricular con un tono confundido, debería de esta ahí

-Em Maki por si no te diste cuenta no hay absolutamente nadie aquí- conteste

-Oh no- una voz proveniente de otra habitación del apartamento se hizo presente, esta era una chica de pelo negro, esta tenia una expresión seria en su rostro pero a la vez de enojo y burla, en su mano que tenia a la altura de su cintura explotaban leves destellos –Claro que hay alguien-

-Dia…-susurre por lo bajo pero tomando un kunai de mi bolsa trasera –Como?

-Que? Creen que no teníamos idea de su informante?- pregunto con un tono burlon –Le dimos información errónea a todas las computadoras, una diferente a la otra para ver cual era la que usaban, ahora sabemos quien es exactamente

-Maki….. oiste eso verdad?- pregunte a lo que solo se escucho una pequeña afirmación –sacalas de ahí ahora mismo, llevalas al refugio-

-Nico no me ignores, sabes que lo segundo que mas me molesta es eso, lo primero es lastimar a mi hermanita, ahora que has hecho las dos… creo que te matare- me amenazaba la chica con un gesto y aura que por si sola podrían matar hasta al mismísimo diablo

-Somos 2 contra una- comento mi compañera a mi lado la cual ya tenia una carta en su mano –Sin contar que la skill de Nicocchi evoluciono y probablemente esta a un nivel mucho mayor que el tuyo

La chica rio como loca como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste –Dejemoslo en claro, jamas me vencerán y esta vez no jugare como las demás veces- contesto la chica –Tu eres mia Nico- de inmediato miro a Nozomi –Tu no me interesas en lo mas minimo-

-No- una nueva voz se escucho, esta era tétrica, como la de un robot, pero literalmente, parecia la de un robot, probablemente un filtro de voz en su mascara –Yazawa es mia- comento mientras esta persona entraba en el lugar por la puerta principal de el apartamento

Mi alma…mi cuerpo….. todo se congelo….. frente a mi estaba….

-Ya revise el perímetro, solo vienen ellas dos, no hay rastros de ayase o de Hoshizora- comento la chica con una voz de nueva cuenta robotica, esta daba miedo hasta al mas valiente de los valientes

Frente a mi estaba una chica de rasgos que desconocia, pero esta portaba una capucha color blanca, y una mascara del mismo color pero esta con pintura simulando ser la de un animal asi como la mia, solo que esta con el pequeño detalle que la mascara estaba entera, no como en mi visión que gracias a que estaba partida a la mitad podia ver su tétrica sonrisa

-T-tu eres- susurre con un terror inmenso…. Mi cuerpo temblaba de una manera exagerada, mis musculos no respondían de la manera que queria

-Mucho gusto, soy la nueva integrante de aqours- comento de manera cortes –Les pedimos que porfavor se rindan y vengan con nosotras por las buenas

-HEY- grito Dia – Esta vez no hay negociación, voy a matar a Nico es todo-

-NOZOMI!- en un movimiento extremadamente rápido y alarmante tome la muñeca de mi compañera y nos teletransporte al primer lugar que pude, estaba tan asustada que mi mente no pensaba

Al volver a aparecer reaparecimos a unas calles del lugar, podíamos ver el edificio a lo lejos, 3 calles a lo mucho, ahora estábamos en la azotea de otro edificio no muy alto

-Nicocchi?!- pregunto mi compañera que me veía con suma preocupación

-Era ella….Era ella- era lo único que podia decir mientras mi respiración estaba entre cortada como si hubiera corrido una especie de maratón suicida

-Nicocchi calmate!- me dijo la chica con una apuro tremendo –Tienes que calmarte o no puedes usar tu skill correctamente para sacarnos de aquí- comento la chica pero eso no me tranquilizo

-Nozomi….. era ella- comente ahora llorando de impotencia, por que lloro? No ha pasado algo aun, pero por que lloro?

-Quien?- pregunto la chica aun preocupada

-LA QUE NOS MATARA, LA QUE MATARA A ELI, LA QUE MATARA A RIN, LA QUE MATARA A KOTORI!- grite desesperada arrodillada en el suelo

-Asi que era ella- dijo la peli morada con un tono completamente serio mientras miraba al edificio –Tenemos que largarnos de aqu…..-

Las palabras de la peli morada fueron interrumpidas por un golpe una explosión que se hizo presente en el techo donde estábamos, esta creo un agujero en este y por el entro la chica de pelo negro la cual al parecer con cierta cantidad de explosiones podia elevarse y volar por un corto lapso de tiempo

-A donde iban?- comento la peli negra divertida

-Nicocchi debemos irnos- la peli morada me tomo por el brazo con la intención de correr hacia el otro lado, pero no fueron mas de unos pasos por que nos dimos cuenta que la chica de la capucha blanca estaba tras nosotras evitando el paso

-Agarrate bien- comento la peli morada con un semblante decidido pero con nerviosismo mientras sostenia una carta en su mano –VEN AHORA!-

En el lugar apareció lo que parecia un tipo de dragon este bastante normal a comparación de otros que tenia pues apenas y media lo mismo que un auto normal y este tenia 2 alas ademas de 4 patas

Nozomi sin pensarlo dos veces monto el lomo de este mientras me jalaba de la muñeca para empezar a movernos por el aire a una velocidad muy elevada, por mi parte no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que pasaba y menos de lo que hacia

La peli morada tenia una semblante preocupado como pidiéndole al mismísimo dios que nos dejara salir vivas de estas, lo cual no seria raro viniendo de ella

-C-creo que las perdimos- decia Nozomi mientras veía a sus espaldas, estábamos muy por encima del edificio mas alto de Akibahara por lo que veíamos por completo la ciudad desde las alturas –Nicocchi, Sacanos de aquí-

No respondi ni una palabra, tenia miedo, mi cuerpo no respondia pero no fue hasta que….

Un ardor que se presento en mi mejilla, la peli morada me habia dado una bofetada –NICOCCHI REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ!- grito con desesperación aun en el cielo moviéndonos rápidamente pero no tan extremo –Tambien tengo miedo…..PERO ELICHI ME ESTA ESPERANDO!, MAKI-CHAN TAMBIEN TE ESPERA A TI!

El grito de la peli morada rozo un poco en mi ser y por un momento sentí valentía

Solo cambie un poco mi semblante a uno un poco mas calmado pero con una expresión de miedo –B-Bien-

La peli morada sonrio –Nos sacas de aquí por favor?- pregunto de una manera un tanto burlona

Asentí y de inmediato tome su muñeca y entre a lo que era el mundo que me conectaba a la realidad, mi mundo

Pero algo era diferente….. era malditamente diferente

-QUE ES ESTO?!- grite con una sorpresa enorme mesclada con miedo, en los portales no veía nada, absolutamente nada del mundo o por lo menos de mi mundo, ya que los demás universos seguían ahí presentes, lo que veía era únicamente el centro de Akibahara, pero no podia ver la base, ni si quiera las casas alejadas de dicho lugar

El centro de Akibahara era el único lugar al que me podia transportar….. Por que?

Cuando abri los ojos y la peli morada hizo lo mismo ella se sorprendio al ver que seguíamos montadas en el dragon

-Nicocchi por que no nos sacaste?- pregunto alertada

-No puedo….. debe ser por ella- comente con un tono nervioso, se su skill, pero llega al nivel de que puede limitar la de los demás

-Les dijimos que se entregaran por las buenas- una voz se escucho a nuestras espaldas…..

Justo en medio del aire a una altura inmensa estaba ella….. la chica que queria evitar

"Como mierda llego a esta altura?!" me preguntaba de manera alertada, esta lanzo un patada directo a nosotras, pero a una distancia de por lo menos de 4 metros, por lo que era evidente que no nos daría … o eso creía

Una gran ráfaga de aire salio expulsada de esa patada que antes dio al aire en dirección a nosotras, esta ráfaga era tan potente que tanto Nozomi y yo salimos disparadas del lomo de la bestia en una caída libre de por lo menos unos 200 metros al suelo, por su lado la criatura que antes habia sido golpeada de lleno desaparecio sin dejar rastro

-AAAH!- Nozomi gritaba en medio de la caída mientras intentaba sacar una nueva carta de su maso pero sin lograr hacerlo por la fuerza con la que el viento la retenia

Por mi parte era diferente, viendo a Nozomi empece a teletransportarme en medio del aire con la intención de tomar su mano lo cual hice después del cuarto intento

-te tengo- sin mas ahora la siguiente teletransportacion nos llevo adentro de un edificio que al parecer eran de oficinas, este estaba vacio pues el lugar estaba desierto, por el momento agradecia que fuera sábado

-Escondamonos- dijo la pelimorada a lo que yo negué

-No podemos, si nos encuentran en un lugar cerrado estamos muertas- conteste a la peli morada la cual solo puso un gesto aun mas apresurado como si buscara cualquier solución aunque este incluyera golpearlas con almohadas

-A dragnil lo asesino de una sola patada, o mejor dicho de la ráfaga que emitio….. es poderosa, pero en que consiste su skill?- pregunto a lo que yo negué

-Es complicado de explicar, pero hagas lo que hagas no dees que te toque ni un solo pelo, seria peligroso- conteste

-dijiste que no podias usar tu skill- comento la peli morada a lo que yo negué

-Dije que no puedo ver los lugares del mundo, pero por alguna razon solo veo el centro de Akibahara- conteste con un tono aun preocupado -Puedo usarlo a su mismo potencial pero no a la misma plenitud-

-Esto es un problema- comento Nozomi mientras se sentaba en uno de los escritorios del lugar, para empezar a acomodar su maso en un orden que le fuera útil de alguna manera –entonces tienes alguna idea para salir de aquí?- pregunto a lo que asentí con un poco de duda

-Si….algo asi- conteste con un gesto incomodo –pero mas que un plan es un suicidio-

-soy toda oídos- dijo con su típica sonrisa que decia que todo estaría bien pero tanto como ella y yo sabíamos que eso no seria del todo cierto, es difícil el creer que las cosas iran bien cuando eres cazada por dos tipas y a una de ellas le tienes miedo

-Alejarnos del centro- conteste –El problema es que no se si cuando salgamos de aquí podre usar mi skill libremente-

-Eso es un gran riesgo- dijo con un tono preocupado

-No tienes algún monstruo que nos saque de aquí de una manera mas…. Sigilosa?- pregunte a lo que ella negó de manera exagerada, no he llegado a un nivel en el que eso sea posible

Suspire pesadamente –en ese caso haremos esto, yo las distraeré y tu escaparas- le dije

-NI LOCA!- contesto como lo esperaba –Si peleas peleamos las dos-

-Esa tipa nos matara, intentare detenerla de una vez por todas, pero no te arriesgare a ti Nozomi- le dije en un tono determinado mientras miraba mi reflejo en el filo de la espada

"te detendré a cualquier costo"

-Asi que corre quieres?...ah cierto, dile a Maki que lo lamento si no llego al sushi- comente con una sonrisa mientras me despedia de mi amiga o mejor dicho mi fastidiosa hermana mayor

-ESPE…- la peli morada intento sostener mi muñeca pero para ese entonces ya habia desaparecido

.

.

.

.

-Donde se metieron?!- gritaba la peli negra completamente llena de furia –Esa maldita Nico no puede haber escapado-

-Tranquilizate Dia, nosotras las encontraremos, aun siento que están por aquí- respondio su acompañante, estas dos caminaban por la calle principal de akibahara la cual literalmente estaba vacia, al parecer la ráfaga de aire tan potente hizo un ruido parecido al de una bomba y la gente huyo, por lo que la mayoría del lugar parecia no tener vida, un escenario mas que perfecto

-no me importa lo que sientas, si Nico no esta no encontrare a Ruby!- volvió a decir con una vena de enojo en la frente y una mirada desquiciada que parecia que descargaría en quien sea, incluso en su propia compañera –La hare pedazos-

-Intentalo si puedes- de repente a bastantes metros de ellas apareci en medio de la calle, justo frente a frente, yo portaba mi mascara de cuarzo ademas de todo mi equipamiento, probablemente es un suicidio hacer esto, pero le dare a Nozomi mas tiempo, ademas de que podre intentar acabar con la tipa de la capucha sin que haga algo a mis amigas, pero de algo estoy segura

Morire….

-Yazawa-san- hablo de nueva cuenta la chica con la mascara que seguía teniendo el alterador de voz –Espero que venga a entregarse como le dijimos antes, si es asi seria de gran ayu….-

No termino la frase por que sin pensarlo lance 2 kunais directo a la cabeza y el cuello de la chica de la túnica, como dije… por primera vez en mi vida estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, lo que fuera

Esta sin esfuerzo alguno desvio el primero con un par de dedos y de inmediato tomo el segundo entre sus manos apenas a unos centímetros de que este diera en su blanco, esta parecia relajada como si desde hace un rato ya esperara el ataque

Esta suspiro pesadamente –Veo que son idiotas-

-NICO ES MIA!- esta vez dia con pequeños impulsos de sus explosiones se acerco a mi en tiempo record, esta intentaba tocarme o por lo menos golpearme

Yo esquivaba todos los golpes que esta daba retrocediendo cada vez mas y mas, como pelear contra algo que no puedes tocar?...

En un movimiento rápido en el aire que Dia logro controlar para cambiar su trayectoria esta estuvo a punto de tocarme, de no ser por un pequeño detalle

Un auto apareció frente a mi y a la peli negra…. Era chistoso, pero no recordaba que podia teletransportar cosas sin tocarlas, aunque esto me cansa un poco mas de lo usual

Mi prima se retiro unos metros para verme de frente aun con la intención de matarme con la mirada si era posible

-Dia, déjame ayudarte- comentaba la chica de la túnica con un tono algo desesperado –tenemos que interrogarla lo antes posible- esta se habia mantenido al margen en los últimos momentos en que Dia me habia atacado, como si la verdad no le importara un bledo lo que le pudiera hacer a ella o ella a mi, enserio que me daba una mala espina

-Ya te dije que yo peleare contra Nico- contesto molesta volteándose a ver a su compañera

-No- una voz nueva apareció en el lugar –YO PELEARE CONTIGO!- sin previo aviso Dia fue golpeada por lo que parecia un dinosaurio de un tamaño de apenas dos metros, este le habia dado un golpe con la cola por lo que la peli negra habia salido volando contra uno de los puestos cercanos

-Nozomi!- grite a lo que ella sonrio

-Te dije que pelearíamos juntas o no?- contesto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con miedo pero que intentaba ser de lo mas segura posible

Por alguna razon que desconozco asentí y de inmediato me puse en guardia –Yo me encargo de la asesina con problemas de autoestima para mostrar su rostro y tu de la psicópata de mi prima, te parece bien?-

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor-

Una pelea empezó, al principio crei que podríamos ganar… enserio lo crei pero lo realidad era muy cruda, no estábamos ni cerca de sus talones

Sali volando contra una pared en la cual solo rebote y cai al suelo pero de rodillas, por su lado Nozomi tenia muchas quemaduras leves en su cuerpo pero ademas de una infinidad de golpes pues esta se veía demasiado adolorida

Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos y no habia podido acertar ningún golpe, se que dijeron que esta chica era poderosa e inclusive yo lo pensé, pero jamas crei que la diferencia de poder fuera tan exagerada…

Estaba en el suelo intentando ponerme de pie, con un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por mi frente

-Serias un gran peligro si tuvieras tu skill a tu máximo esplendor, pero por lo pronto no eres nada- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos a donde estaba

Ahora veía hacia un edificio donde mi amiga estaba tendida en el suelo, esta al parecer inconsiente mientras que Dia estaba acercándose cada vez mas a ella

"Nozomi!" pero yo no estaba mejor

-Te lo dire una vez mas…- comento la chica a unos 3 metros frente a mi –Rindete y ven con nosotras para interrogarlas y tal vez vivir- dijo con un tono que no diferia por como su voz era artificial

Por fin me puse de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro –Pues paso gracias-

-Entonces lo lamento pero tendras que morir- en un movimiento inhumanamente veloz la chica se acerco a mi, podría jurar que incluso estaba a menos de un metro, y veía como todo se movia lentamente

Era seguro, si me golpeaba daba por hecho que estaba muerta

"Kotaro, Cocoa, Kokoro, Mama…Lo lamento…. Enserio lo lamento….. al menos por fin estare con papa… los amo mucho….. y sobre todo…. Lo siento Maki-chan"

Una silueta cayo del cielo para quedar entre la chica y yo, apenas y veía la espalda de esta

-NO LA TOQUES!- grito mientras con sus dos manos cruzadas paraba el golpe de la chica lo cual le costo mucho trabajo pues inclusive hizo un gesto de dolor y retrocedio por el poder que contenia el puño de la chica –AHORA MAKI!- grito de nueva cuenta

Otra chica esta de pelo rojizo apareció en el lugar cayendo de lo que parecia un segundo piso, esta aun en el aire inhalo mucho aire inflando un poco sus mejillas para luego soltar la bomba

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- la pelirroja grito en dirección a la chica de la capucha, este grito contenia una potencia inmensa, casi podría destruir media calle con este, la atacante retrocedio ante el grito con una gran fuerza a por lo menos 10 metros de donde estaba

La pelirroja cayo justo al lado de la peli naranja, las dos frente a mi

Pero ahora que lo recordaba….NOZOMI, al mirar en dirección al edificio vi algo increíble

-ALEJATE DE ELLA ONE-CHAN- una pelirroja habia golpeado en el rostro a Dia mientras que esta se estrellaba contra una pared, esta tenia al lado a una castaña que alrededor tenia a un dragon serpiente, estas protegían a Nozomi

La chica de la capucha vio a Maki y a Rin con algo de sorpresa pues su expresión lo hizo notoria aun detrás de la mascara

-Nishikino y Hoshizora… que extraño-

-Esta es mi skill- comentaba la pelirroja con un ceño fruncido –y con ella te hare pedazos por lastimar a Nico-chan-

La peli naranja también se veía extremadamente molesta –Vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Nico-chan y enserio te mataremos- comento con unos ojos que aunque no fueran los de un felino daban miedo por el enojo que esta tenia

-C-chicas- comente en un tono quebrado –M-Maki, R-Rin no deberían estar aquí…- dije casi al borde de las lagrimas –Ella…..Ella….

La peli naranja me vio con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja hizo lo mismo

 _-Sabemos que nos matara-_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

" _Quien es mas fuerte?"_

-Muevete a la derecha- comentaba la chica e pelo naranja a mi lado mientras esta estaba sentada a la derecha en el suelo

-Callate ya lo se- comentaba mientras estaba sentada en el sofá con un mando de videojuego, estaba jugando en mi televisión ya que era lo único que podia hacer en la tarde

Desde hace unas horas que estaba en este lugar, es mas ni siquiera habia salido de mi habitación desde que desperté, que podia hacer? Entrenar? Salir? Leer?... bueno ese ultimo no lo haria ni aunque pudiera hacer las demás cosas, la lectura no se me da

Estaba muy tranquila jugando con la compañía de Road de no ser por un ruido que retumbo en mi puerta, estos eran golpes que me llamaban para abrir, pero mas que eso se disfrazaban como golpes que tenían la intención de romper la puerta

Casi al instante deje el mando de juego al lado y me puse de pie para abrir la puerta de mi habitación

-Ya voy- dije en voz alta pero los golpes en ningún momento se detuvieron

Al abrir la puerta una pelirroja se abalanzo sobre mi tomándome del cuello de mi playera, esta tenia lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos ademas de una expresión desesperada

-Maki-chan?!- pregunte rápidamente al ver como la chica estaba en estos momentos –Que pas…-

-Ayudame Rin…Porfavor!- dijo en una suplica mientras aun mantenía el cuello de mi camisa con sus manos –Nico-chan… Nozomi… ellas..-

Esas palabras hicieron que abriera mis ojos como platos –NOZOMI Y NICO? QUE LES PASO?!- grite ahora yo tomando de los hombros a Maki y agitándola

-E-ellas están peleando contra ella- contesto en un tono quebrado, jamas habia visto a mi amiga en un estado tan frágil ni algo cercano a ello

"Contra ella?" me preguntaba de una forma casi automática

-Quien?- pregunte a lo que la chica solo trago pesado, tenia una expresión que era mas que seguro que no queria hablar pero por primera vez vi como aquello no le importo

-La que te matara a Kotori, A Eli- la miraba expectante con una mirada que reflejaba confusión pero a la vez miedo pues vieras de donde lo vieras la chica no mentia –La que te matara a ti

Después de eso de una manera exageradamente rápido Maki me lo explico todo, absolutamente todo, el como fue que Nico al evolucionar llego a ver el futuro gracias a que me toco en el momento, el por que me habían sacado del equipo, la operaciones que llevaban intentando cambiar o evitar sucesos que llevaría a ese futuro y por ultimo en que consistía la visión, no me la explico a detalle pero sabia que si alguien me rompe el cuello o simplemente me asfixia no es muy buena señal para mi

-Necesito que me ayudes Rin…- suplico –Se que si vamos probablemente la visión se haga…-

-Ire- conteste sin dudarlo por lo que la chica me vio algo sorprendida –Morir o no si puedo salvar a Nico y Nozomi eso es mas que suficiente

-P-Pero-

-Descuida, no es como si tuviera intención de morir en verdad, confio en ti y en Nico, confio en todas- comente con una sonrisa, debo admitirlo esa sonrisa tapaba por completo mi verdadera expresión de miedo, pero mis palabras no solo eran alarde, enserio que confiaba en ellas en todos los aspectos, incluso les confiaba su vida

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta de mi habitación y la derribo, al ver quien era resulto que eran sujetos de seguridad, estos con armas tranquilizantes, se podría decir que eran los contenedores de portadores

-Demonios mi papa se dio cuenta!- se quejo mi amiga con una mirada de frustración –El no nos dejara salir

-Si…. En ese caso saldremos a la fuerza?- le pregunte a la chica con un gesto gatuno despreocupado

Sin mas escuche como una arma era disparada, pero como lo dije estas eran de tranquilizantes por lo que la velocidad de los proyectiles no se acercaba en lo mas minimo a lo de una bala

La bala iba dirigida a Maki por lo que a una velocidad inhumana claro no sin antes romper de un golpe el brazalete que tenia detuve el proyectil con solo una mano evitando que impactara a mi amiga

-Cubrete- le dije mientras con una patada levantaba la mesa de mi comedor donde los siguientes dardos fueron detenidos por esta

Para cuando la mesa cayo la pelirroja dio un grito –BASTA!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres que antes estaban en la puerta de mi habitación estaban en el suelo, ademas de que la pared estaba completamente agrietada por la fuerza que contuvo su grito

Yo solo mire con sorpresa inmensa lo que acababa de hacer, jamas habia visto un skill como el suyo –Maki….ese fue tu…-

La chica sin mirarme solo asintió para luego mirarme de manera decidida –Ahora vamos por Eli, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-

Ante aquello solo asentí para salir de la habitación corriendo junto con la chica

Las alarmas del edificio empezaron a resonar en el lugar estas emitiendo una luz roja que iluminaba los pasillos por los que corríamos, vaya que su padre estaba dispuesto a detenernos en este mismo lugar

En la vuelta de un pasillo mas hombres con armas que supongo también eran tranquilizantes aparecieron de frente, eran por lo menos 6 y no habia lugar donde esconderse, pero ninguna de las dos nos detuvimos

-Disparen!- comento uno por lo que todos lo hicieron

-AAAH!- de nueva cuenta Maki con un solo grito mucho mas bajo que el anterior lanzo unas pequeñas ondas sonoras que detuvieron todas las balas, por mi parte en cuanto estas se detuvieron con mi velocidad me acerque a los sujetos

Un codazo en el estomago a uno, un golpe en la mandibula a otro, dos cayeron de una patada giratoria mientras que por ultimo los otros dos los lance bastante fuerte contra la pared

Ni la peli roja ni yo nos detuvimos un simple momento después de esto, por lo que seguimos corriendo como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, no fue hasta que encontramos a la rubia en su habitación la cual al parecer estaba cargándolas

El golpe a su habitación fue tan brusco que literalmente tire la puerta por lo que esta me estaba apuntando en cuanto entre

Al ver que era yo bajo el arma –Rin, Maki que hacen aquí? No oyeron que todos debemos estar en nuestras habitaciones por problemas con portadores?- pregunto pues era obvio que le habían informado que estábamos intentando escapar de nuestra propia base, pero no le informaron quien

-Si…. Sobre eso nosotras somos las que están causando este lio- comente con un tono nervioso y una sonrisa gatuna, la rubia solo abrió los ojos con confusión

-Perdon?-

Ahora la pelirroja se acerco a Eli –Nozomi esta en problemas junto con Nico- normalmente dirias que seria difícil razonar con Eli pues era la mas cuerda del grupo, pero al solo oir la palabra Nozomi esta fue por su uniforme que se puso en tiempo record y se puso sus armas en la cintura

-Entonces que esperamos?- pregunto con un tono apresurado

-Pelearemos contra la portadora Takami chika, según su skill es de lo mas peligrosa, pero ahora lo que debemos preocuparnos es que no podremos con ella y con Dia a la vez, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- comentaba la pelirroja por lo que Eli solo asintió

-Adelantese ire por apoyo- comento la rubia mientras que solo asentimos, estábamos casi segura de a quien traería, después de todo si de apoyo se trataba ellas eran la mejor opción

-Ahora vámonos- dijo Maki por lo que salimos de la habitación pero la rubia corriendo a la dirección contraria de nosotras

-Como saldremos? Y como nos transportaremos?- pregunte con un tono algo confundido pero la pelirroja solo puso una mueca de frustración mientras corríamos

-No lo se- contesto con un tono molesto –Estoy tan preocupada que no pensé en nada-

Solo sonreí levemente ante lo que dijo, enserio que queria cuidar a Nico y Nozomi pero esta vez yo tenia la respuesta a nuestros problemas –Dijiste que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible verdad?- comente en un tono completamente seguro

-Algo en mente?-

-Sip-

.

.

.

.

-Dijeron que nos ayudarían- dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre un escáner para abrir dos puertas metálicas, de estas salieron dos chicas , una pelirroja y una castaña cada una con un gesto confundido –Ahora necesito que lo hagan por favor-

Me acerque a la castaña y le di una pequeña baraja con hojas que solo tenían dibujos de monstruos mitológicos, la baraja que en un momento le llegue a quitar para inutilizar su skill

-Zura? Por que me dan mis criaturas?-pregunto la castaña confundida

-Nuestras amigas están en peligro, Dia y Chika están peleando contra Nico y otra compañera nuestra- dije por lo que las chicas palidecieron

-D-Dia-san y Chika?- pregunto en un tono nervioso la castaña con un semblante que decia que al igual que Ruby le tenia miedo a estas dos, y las culpan?

-P-Pero ellas son…- ahora Ruby hablaba con un tono asustado

-PORFAVOR AYUDENOS!- a mis espaldas Maki estaba de rodillas suplicando a las chicas –Mis amigas están ahí….. la persona que amo esta ahí…. PORFAVOR!-

Ahora yo mire a las chicas con el mismo gesto de suplica –Porfavor Hanamaru-chan…..Ruby-chan-

Sin mas un dragon apareció en el lugar, en este ya estaban montadas tanto la pelirroja como la castaña –Entonces suban, necesitamos llegar rápido-

 **Presente**

-Larguense de…. Aquí- Nico se puso de pie y nos intento empujar tanto a mi como a Maki pero ella solo estaba desesperada –Moriran-

-Lo sabemos- comente con una sonrisa algo ironica

-ENTONCES POR QUE MIERDA ESTAN AQUÍ?!- comento la peli negra con un enojo enorme

-Por que no dejaríamos morir a ninguna- esta vez hablo Maki –Ni tu lo harias-

-Pero el futuro…-

-Al demonio el futuro Nya- dije en un tono animado pero serio –Nosotras formaremos nuestro propio futuro- esto lo decia mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a Nico en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente y solo dejarla recargada en una pared un tanto alejada

-Confiamos en que tu lo puedes cambiar Nico- esta vez hablamos tanto Maki como yo a la vez mientras las dos comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a la chica de la capucha, por su parte la chica solo nos veía expectantes como esperando a que terminaramos nuestra conversación

-Rin-

-Si?-

-Acabemos con ella-

-No tenias ni que mencionarlo- conteste con un tono divertido mientras ahora solo estábamos a unos 5 metros de distancia con la chica

-Hoshizora….Nishikino….. sus skills son increíbles- halagaba la chica –Por eso le pido que se rindan y reconsideren esto antes de que llegue a mayores- comentaba de nueva cuenta como si quisiera evitar una pelea innecesaria

-Estuviste a punto de matar a Nico-chan- dije en un tono molesto

-Asi que nosotras te haremos pedazos- comento ahora la pelirroja ambas poniéndonos en guardia

-Entonces es un no…. ya veo, será una pena pero tendra que ser a la fuerza contigo Hoshizora….- comentaba para mi –por tu parte Nishikino….. tu moriras- la chica posiciono su pie atrás del otro como si planeara correr

-Aquí vie…- no termine la frase pues la chica que antes estaba a unos metros de mi en menos de una fracción de segundo ahora estaba justo enfrente de nosotras, esta tomo por la camisa a Maki y la lanzo hacia arriba a una altura de por lo menos 5 pisos mientras que a mi me habia pateado por lo que me estrelle con la puerta de un auto

"Es rápida… demasiado Rapida apenas y la pude ver" ahora que lo veía podría decir que esta fácilmente superaba la velocidad de lo que seria una bala

me puse de pie sin esfuerzo mientras que Maki habia caído pero aterrizando con un grito para evitar golpear contra el suelo de lleno

ahora yo me abalance contra ella, mis golpes eran de lo mas rápido que podia y esta solo los esquivaba o paraba sin problema alguno o debes en cuando con alguna dificultad

-RIN!- grito Maki desde mi lado por lo que solo me aleje de golpe de la chica pues la pelirroja habia soltado un enorme grito que hizo retroceder apenas unos pocos metros a la chica, la vez anterior lo habia logrado por sorprea

En cuanto la chica dejo de gritar de nueva cuenta arremeti con una patada que iba directo a su estomago, esta sin problemas se hizo a un lado y tomo mi pierna para luego con un fuerte movimiento azotarme contra el suelo

-AAAH!- un nuevo grito me quito a la chica de encima y con una rapidez tremenda me puse de pie para quedar al lado de Maki

-De que rayos esta hecha esta chica?!- comente con un tono desesperado, recibir el grito de Maki y sobre todo llegar detener una infinidad de mis golpes no era algo que alguien normal pudiera hacer

-Chika Takami….. skill….. copiar skills…..- comento con un tono asustado la pelirroja –Debio encontrar una skill física…..-

Ahora que lo mencionaba eso era verdad…. La verdadera skill de la portadora que nos asesinaría, según la información dada esta podia ser capaz de copiar dos skills a la vez y mantenerlas asi, estas eran remplazadas con una nueva skill que ella quisiera copiar, claro habia ciertos defectos o efectos secundarios en la habilidad

Numero uno: no es capaz de usarla por mas de 30 minutos de manera consecutiva

Numero dos: Los skills copiados solo contienen un 80% de su capacidad normal cuando esta las utiliza pero lo que hacia peligroso esto es que aunque copiara una skill inmadura esta tenia la capacidad de usar dicha skill en un estado ya evolucionado

(ejemplo: pongamos que copia el skill de Nico antes de evolucionar, esta podría usar el skill ya evolucionado aunque Nico no lo tuviera)

Numero tres: debe tocar o tener alguna muestra de ADN de la persona a la que quiera copiar

Según lo que veíamos ella tenia una skill física, ES LA SEGUNDA! Y es inclusive mas fuerte y Rapida que yo

-Entonces cual es la segunda que aun no nos a mostrado?- pregunte con un tono precavido mientras la chica solo nos veía a lo lejos caminando hacia nosotras sin prisa alguna

-No lo se, pero ten cuidado- dijo Maki

De pronto se me ocurrio una idea bastante inepta si haci lo debía de decir –Oye Maki que tanto puedes destruir con un grito?-

Esta me vio con duda –Probablemente pueda hacer caer un edificio si elimino la base de este , por que?-

-por que enserio que haremos una estupidez- dije con un tono divertido y preocupado

Chika Takami se seguía acercando a nosotras pero vio algo raro por lo que se detuvo

Yo tenia una tapa de alcantarilla en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Maki parecia estar lista para atacar de nueva cuenta

-Ahora!- sin mas me pare sobre la tapa de alcantarilla pero en el aire sosteniéndome de esta a la vez mientras que Maki grito tan fuerte sobre la tapa que salio disparada conmigo abordo

De un momento a otro ya estaba a centímetros de la chica que enserio se veía sorprendida como si nunca se hubiera esperado ese movimiento

-TE TENGO!- sin mas la golpee en el rostro o mejor dicho en la mascara , esta estaba a punto de salir volando por el golpe pero tome con mi mano su túnica y lo evite, esta aun a mi alcance empece a golpearla violentamente de una forma repetidas con una fuerza excesiva que con un solo golpe mataria a un humano normal ….. pero ella era una portadora, podría sobrevivir a aquello

-DEJAME!- la chica me tomo por el cuello y me lanzo de nueva cuenta contra la pared de un edificio en la cual de la fuerza con la que me lanzo termine haciendo un cráter en este y entrando a dicho edificio

-AAAAAAAAH!- ahora la pelirroja gritaba contra la chica de la capucha con una fuerza inmensa, la chica no tuvo mas remedio que hacer un pequeño hoyo en el suelo del cual se sostenia para no salir volando

El grito de Maki era tan intenso que literalmente la chica no podia contratacar pues no podia ponerse de pie ya que esta la mandaria a volar con solo el sonido

Maki estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras a pasos pequeños se acercaba mas a la chica, para intentar hacerle mas daño

"Si no sale volando seguro que el simple sonido freira su cerebro" pensaba la pelirroja con un semblante de dolor pues que digamos no podia mantener el grito tanto tiempo

-AAAAH!- por fin la chica de la túnica empezó a gritar de dolor mientras que Maki ahora estaba a solo 5 metros de ella

"solo un poco mas y acabare por completo con ella" en si la intención de Maki era matar a la chica de una forma u otra, no queria arriesgarse en lo mas minimo a dejarla con vida y que el futuro llegara a cumplirse

-AAAGH!- la chica ahora se quejaba intensamente mientras aun se sostenia del hoyo que habia hecho en el suelo, los autos habían salido volando e inclusive los vidrios de alrededor

La chica ya estaba segura de que seria capaz de matarla, con skill físico o no eso no significa que tus sentidos se hagan mas resistentes, solo tu cuerpo

-DEJALA!- sin mas una ráfaga de fuego vino de donde provenia aquella voz.. desde lo alto por lo que tuvo que parar el ataque para evitar que este ataque le diera

del cielo cayo una chica de pelo tinto, esta vestia algo mas un atuendo que parecia un uniforme de karate pero con pequeños cambios como por ejemplo el color de este era negro y los bordes rojos, pero sobre todo este no consistía en un pantalón si no que era una falda corta

esta se puso entre la chica y Maki para evitar que la pelirroja volviera a dar su ataque sin mas paso algo que no esperaba del cielo no solo cayo ella, si no que empezaron a caer varias mas

Una peli gris que aterrizo al lado de esta con lo que parecia una pequeña ráfaga de aire que la sostenia para quedar de pie, Watanabe You

La segunda fue una rubia que al igual que la peli gris caia a un ritmo lenta pero esta parecia no tener nada que la sostuviera como el caso de You que el aire era el caso O´hara Mari

Y por fin bajaron en lo que parecia una plataforma flotante las ultimas dos, cada una con el pelo largo y peli azul pero con un tono diferente, Kanan y Yoshiko, las miembros faltantes de aqours sin contar a Hanamaru y Ruby que estaban de nuestro lado

Ahora una peli negra que parecia un poco exahusta aparecia con ellas, por su lado la castaña y pelirroja que antes estaban peleando con dicha peli negra se pusieron del lado de Maki, al igual que la peli morada que habia despertado ademas de que con ella traia a Nico que al parecer también se habia despertado, estas montaban un águila

Por mi parte de igual forma me puse de pie y Sali del edificio con un salto para aterrizar junto con mis amigas

"Cazador contra Presa" pensé de inmediato al ver a las 7 chicas frente a nosotras en la calle estas con un rostro bastante molesto todas, pero nosotras no nos quedábamos atrás, tanto Maki como Nico, Nozomi y de mi teníamos una mirada de molestia enorme

Por su parte las dos miembros faltantes veian con preocupación la escena, como si viera una inminente pelea entre los dos grupos

-Asi que por fin se dejan ver- comento la peli azul de pelo largo la cual era la mayor esta después paso a ver a Ruby y Hanamaru las cuales se veian nerviosas –Algo que decir Kurosawa, Kunikida?

-E-esperen porfavor todas!- grito Ruby poniéndose de por medio en los dos grupos mientras que Hanamaru la acompañaba –No tenemos que pelear!

La chica de pelo rubio solo dio una pequeña risita –Oh Ruby-chan enserio que te lavaron el cerebro, pero descuida nosotras te regresaremos a la normalidad-

-NO!- esta vez hablaba la castaña –Es cierto lo que dice, no son malas personas e inclusive nos trataron bien a pesar de ser sus prisioneras- replicaba la chica con un tono desesperada

Debo decirlo, yo estaba deacuerdo con lo que decían pero inclusive yo queria golpear duro a la chica de la túnica , al parecer ellas sentían lo mismo pues no tenían la intención de negociar

-Ellas nos han intentado matar, REACCIONA RUBY!- grito la peli negra de aqours

-POR QUE USTEDES HAN INTENTADO HACERLO!- grito Nico molesta que al parecer tenia un semblante de ira por lo que habia pasado hace un momento y sus energías renovadas o por lo menos su animo

-Son unas malditas asesinas!- grito riko con un tono que podría hacer enojar a cualquiera

-Cierra la boca! Maldita mascota del gobierno, Matan por que se los ordenan!- grito ahora Maki con un gesto que estaba segura que si su grito saliera cada vez que elevaba la voz habría destruido akibahara entero

-Para ser un angel caído hasta yo dire que ustedes son maldad pura- comento la otra peli azul que seguía en su plataforma volando a unos pocos metros de altura del suelo

-Otra loca nya- dije mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la frente

-Enrealidad yo estoy con Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan- hablaba una peli gris que por fin entraba en la platica poniéndose del lado de las chicas –N-No tenemos por que pelear, podemos hablarlo un poco….

-Verdad que si You-chan? – preguntaba la pelirroja con un gesto de esperanza en evitar algo

-No quiero oir eso de ti- hablo por primera vez la peli morada –Casi matas a Elicchi y a un niño!- grito con enojo

-You, deja de decir estupideces y por favor hagamos nuestro trabajo- comento la chica de pelo tinto con un semblante molesto pues siempre le irritaba que You hablara sobre no pelear con aquellas que no consideraba asesinas

Esta solo guardo silencio al ver como las cosas se ponían cada vez mas tensas, el calor en el ambiente se sentía como subia y por ultimo los deseos de patearle el trasero al grupo contrario

-Nos perdimos de la discusión?- pregunto una peli jengibre que llegaba en lo que parecia una moto abrazada de Eli mientras que en la otra moto venia la peli gris abrazada de Umi quien era la que manejaba

Estas llegaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro por el llegar a tiempo o antes de que algo mas pasara

-El trio mas genial a llegado!- grito la peli jengibre de forma animada

-Honoka…- comento molesta la peli azul

-ya, ya Umi-chan- decia la peli gris intentando calmarla

-ELICCHI QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- pregunto alarmada la peli morada que solo veía a la persona que amaba en el campo de batalla donde de seguro moriría

-Vine a pelear, y descuida, lo se todo- contesto con una sonrisa lo mas tranquilizadora que pudo –Se que puedo morir….. cuento contigo para que eso no pase Nozomi- dijo en un tono seguro

-Morir?- pregunto por primera vez la chica de la túnica que por fin se habia recuperado de el gran grito que Maki le habia proporcionado, esta tenia sangre en las manos por haberse cubierto los oídos pero parecia ya haberse recuperado

Esta dio dos pasos adelante quedando en medio de los dos grupos por lo que Maru y Ruby retrocedieron hasta estar con las demás

-Es una palabra que la verdad no quiero usar, tampoco quiero hacerlo , pero matare a quien deba para cumplir mi meta…. Me entendieron?-

Ahora yo avance hasta quedar frente a la chica de la túnica, yo tenia un semblante muy molesto mientras que ella ni se inmutaba por solo estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia

-Ahora escúchame, tu no vas a matar a ninguna- le dije molesta –No me importan tus metas, pero si tienes que matar para llegar a ellas…. No estaras satisfecha al lograrlas-

-creeme que si supieras que es lo que anhelo serias capaz de comprender- comento con un tono que aunque aun tuviera su alterador de voz sabia que estaba quebrado como queriendo llorar

-Es cierto, no lo comprendo- esta vez lance un golpe directo a su estomago el cual le dio de lleno y la mando a volar contra un auto, el golpe fu sorpresa por lo que acerté de lleno

 _-PERO NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA INTENCION DE HACERLO SI ESTUVISTE DISPUESTA A MATAR A MIS AMIGAS!-_

 _"Aqours vs Muse"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ahora ustedes decidan….**

 **Los combates no les dire cuales son, pero simplemente elijan a un miembro de Muse para acomodar el orden**

 **Estos próximos capítulos se los dedicare a una o dos peleas aun no se pero esto será algo largo XD, incluso hare los caps mas largos**

 **Rin y Nico quedaran al final asi que ni las elijan :v**

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 **Panda-chan:** en realidad comprendo que aburra el fic pues Rin en si tiene el protagonismo de todo lo que pasa, pero como es mi personaje favorito pues…. XD

Respecto a lo de Nico y Hanamaru, si literalmente (sobre todo Nico) podrían jugar a ser dios, pero las skills físicas potencian el cuerpo de una forma que lo hace mortal, Rin no pelea con todo lo que tiene pero por su parte Chika pelea a muerte y por eso es capaz de controlar tan fácilmente una pelea con dos personas que no van a matar (desde el principio)

Gracias por retomar la historia, espero sea de tu agrado nwn/

 **Waldemart16:** Enserio? Te podría explotar la cabeza del mismo ruido y puede destruir estructuras gigantes XD

Solo no lo usa del todo bien, como la mayoría de los personajes

 **Yohan2000:** si no lo estuvieran solo matarían a Nico y a Nozomi y ya XD


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

" _Problemas fraternales"_

-HEY!- una chica de pelo negro se abalanzo sobre Rin dando un explosión a sus espaldas pues esta acababa de golpear a una de sus compañeras de una manera muy ruda

Rin solo esquivo el primer agarre que Dia le intento dar mientras que retrocedio para quedar justo a nuestra altura, donde estábamos todas

-siempre tienes que hacer idioteces?- pregunto la pelirroja con un gesto molesto por lo que la peli naranja solo sonrio algo culpable

-Lo siento jejeje-

-Te disculpas luego…. Ahora empecemos con esto- Nico desenvainaba su espada para ponerla en guardia –Alguien tiene alguna preferencia de con quien quiere peleas?- pregunto irónicamente o lo dejamos al azar?

-E-esperen vamos a pelear- Pregunte a lo que todas me vieron

-Claro que si ruby no tenemos otra opci…- no paso ni un segundo pues una objeto brillante se acerco a una gran velocidad a mi rostro, el objeto salio disparado de entre las chicas con las que estaba , este venia hacia mi cabeza pero no sabia de donde

Al darme cuenta delante de mi estaba Rin que solo sostenia una flecha la cual estaba completamente hecha de electricidad, esta la detuvo a penas a unos centímetros de que me impactara para que luego desapareciera en medio de la nada

-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUI?!- grito una chica de pelo azul la cual recuerdo que era sonoda Umi la chica que ocasiono la pelea en el Dojo

La chica tenia un semblante sombrio un el arco en mano apuntándome a mi y Hanamaru a la cual al igual que a mi le habia disparado pero esta habia sido detenida por Nozomi y una de sus criaturas metálicas que la protegio

-Oye Umi calmate!- dijo la rubia intentando frenar a la arquera la cual no se veía para nada contenta con Hanamaru o conmigo considerando que nos disparo con la intención de matar –Tenemos peores cosas con las que tratar-

Hanamaru avanzo –Lamentamos lo de tu casa pero….-

-LO DE MI CASA?! A LA MIERDA CON ESO!- grito sorprendiéndonos –SABEN QUE MI PRIMA ESTABA EN ESA CASA?! USTEDES LA MATARON!

Nosotras…que?

-Oigan van a seguir peleando entre ustedes o las esperamos?- pregunto de manera sarcastica la rubia

-Un momento por favor- decia Honoka con un gesto que decia "lo necesitamos por favor"

Ahora volviendo con Umi esta seguía con el arco apuntándonos con dos flechas en este, cada una apuntándonos tanto como a Hanamaru como a mi

-D-de que hablas?- pregunte primero –Nosotras no matamos a nadie

-En eso tiene razon Zura- me respaldo mi amiga que al igual que yo tenia una mirada precavida en caso de que Umi volviera a disparar

Esta solo puso un semblante incluso mas molesto como si maldijera con todas sus fuerzas –Ni siquiera lo saben?!- pregunto en un tono que hasta el mismo demonio le temeria –MI PRIMA ESTABA DENTRO DEL LUGAR CUANDO USTEDES LO QUEMARON!-

-YA BASTA!- grito esta vez Maki con un gesto que exigia orden a todas las presentes –Arreglaran sus problemas luego, ahora tenemos unos cuantos problemas incluso mas grandes- esto lo decia mientras señalaba al grupo que aunque quisiera masacrar a las personas con las que estaba, estas esperaban a que la discusión acabara, por su lado vi como la chica de la túnica se puso por fin de pie, al parecer el golpe de rin-chan la habia tomado por sorpresa pues esta si habia caído muy duro

-Umi-chan- hablo Kotori por fin metiéndose en la platica –s-se que debe ser duro….. pero en estos momentos no podemos lidiar con esto…-

-Es cierto Nya- hablaba Rin con un gesto serio –Quieres venganza? Eso será luego… ahora necesito que ayude toda la gente posible… sabes lo que pasara cierto?-

Esta seguramente hablaba de la visión y del como casi todas murieron, la chica por primera vez tuvo una mirada resignada llena de ira que dirigía hacia nosotras –Escuchenme bien, en cuanto esto acabe les juro que saldaremos cuentas-

Tanto Maru-chan como yo guardamos silencio, que deberíamos decir? Matamos a alguien, matamos a alguien y sin darnos cuenta

-Volviendo al tema ya que dejaron sus problemas de lado- Nico miro hacia el grupo de chicas –como lidiamos con ellas?-

-Yo me encargo de la de la capucha- dijo Rin con un tono seguro pero que a la vez reflejaba algo de miedo

-QUE?! ESTAS LOCA?!- pregunto nico reaccionando a la propuesta de su amiga

-Soy la única que puede soportar sus golpes y puede regresarlos- dijo con algo de razon en sus palabras –Piensalo, aunque pudieran dañarla si ellas les da un golpe están muertas-

Rin tenia una resistencia inmensa si habia sobrevivido a la explosión del dojo y ademas habia sido impactada por un sinfín de proyectiles a una velocidad abrumadora, ella seguramente era la mejor opción

-No iras sola Rin-chan- Hablo la peli morada a su lado con una sonrisa muy divertida –yo te ayudo desde atrás puedo ayudarte a moverte sin restricciones con mis criaturas– propuso la chica

La peli naranja asintió con una sonrisa

-Yo igual voy contigo- ahora hablo Honoka que traia su traje de entrenamiento al igual que Umi y Kotori mientras que yo ahora que lo veía tenia una ropa que consistía en un pantalón blanco de tela y una camisa color rosa… vaya que salimos deprisa si nisiquiera me cambie, al igual maru traia la misma vestimenta, por su lado todas las demás chicas tenían su mismo vestuario de pelea excepto Rin que solo vestia una camisa negra ajustada sin su característica chamarra que vi en su cuarto despedazada –Puedo alentar sus movimientos con mi gravedad-

-Eso me suena justo pero esperen 2 minutos- dijo Rin con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Nico –Me das un aventón?- pregunto la chica a mi prima que solo sonrio de manera burlona

-Claro, pero rápido-

Sin mas vi como Nico tocaba el hombro de Rin, casi al instante Rin desaparecio dejando a Nico con la mano alzada como antes estaba , pero a donde se habia ido

-TU VIENES CONMIGO- el grito de la chica que habia desaparecido de estar enfrente de mi hace un momento resonó a lo lejos justo….

Una peli naranja tomo de la túnica a la chica y la lanzo tan fuerte contra un edificio que esta literalmente hizo un cráter en la pared donde estrello entrando a dicha estructura, casi al mismo tiempo Rin salto a dicho lugar para pelear con la chica, estaban por lo menos en un sexto piso

Por su parte las integrantes de aqours vieron la escena sorprendidas por el inesperado ataque de la peli naranja a su amiga

-Voy a ayudarla- dijo Yoshiko que de inmediato subio a una plataforma que se creo enfrente de ella, esta estaba apunto de elevarse para seguir a mi amiga pero alguien interfirió

-A donde crees que vas?- la peli negra apareció enfrente de ella tomándola por el cuello de su camisa para luego desaparecer junto con la chica a un lugar probablemente alejado para evitar pelear en grupo

-Hey tu, la de pelo tinto- grito Maki en dirección a Riko, la cual la vio con algo de molestia o mejor dicho con un odio inmenso -Arreglemos las cosas por aca, Que te parece?- decia mientras esta empezaba a correr en direccion a un callejón

-Maldita- casi en un instinto Riko la siguió con la intención de alcanzarla y hacerla pagar por casi matar a la chica que ahora se debería encontrar peleando contra Rin

-Umi conmigo!- casi de inmediato vi como la rubia y la peli azul corrian directamente en lado contrario a donde estábamos para perderse por las calles estas montadas en las motos en las que antes habían llegado

-Creo que cazaremos a esas dos verdad Kanan-chan?- pregunto la rubia con un gesto divertido a lo que la peli azul solo asintió sin mas ellas empezaron a moverse por las calles a sus lados para interceptar a las chicas en el siguiente cruce

-Pasaron dos minutos, nos vamos Honoka- comento la peli morada que veía su reloj atentamente por lo que la peli jengibre asintió con una cara decidida -ven ahora- sin mas una ave gigante salio de la carta de Nozomi en la cual se montaron tanto Honoka como Nozomi y volaron hacia el edificio donde antes habia entrado Rin-chan y la chica de la túnica

Ahora solo quedábamos Kotori, Maru y yo mientras que You y One-chan nos veian desde lo lejos, una de estas tenia una mirada molesta la cual era mi hermana pero para mi sorpresa You tampoco se veía muy feliz de que agredieran a sus compañeras

-Podemos pelear en otro lugar?- pregunto You tranquilamente como si quisiera que esto fuera de lo mas calmado posible aun siendo una pelea

Kotori solo asintió con un rostro que reflejaba que al igual no queria pelear pero lo haria si con eso ayudaba

-Sigueme- sin mas You fue rodeada por una corriente de aire que la empezó a elevar por lo que Kotori usando unas semillas (las cuales saco del cinturón que en estos momentos tenia puesto) las lanzo al suelo debajo de ella y de estas brotaron plantas las cuales le hicieron elevarse por lo aires al igual que You hasta que pararon en la azotea de un edificio de unos ocho pisos

Ahora solo quedábamos Dia y nosotras,lo cual era bueno, pues queria creer que mi hermana era la persona que me escucharía de entre todas

-One-chan…. no tenemos que…- cuando me di cuenta Dia estaba justo enfrente de mi…. Esta con las manos emitiendo leves explosiones , esta estaba a una altura mas baja de mi pecho y con su mano apuntando a mi estomago

Casi en un reflejo Maru uso una de sus cartas y en una de ellas salio un centauro que sin dudarlo golpeo a Dia de lleno en casi todo el cuerpo pero la chica usando una leve explosión a su costado en dirección del ataque freno un poco el golpe y no recibió nada mas que un muy fuerte empujon

-Que rayos con ustedes- dijo la chica con la mirada baja –Que les hicieron?

Por mi lado seguía algo consternada, no podia creer que hace un momento Dia estuvo dispuesta a atacarme sin dudarlo un solo momento, esta venia con una fuerza que era tremenda según lo que vi

"Ella enserio nos queria lastimar"

-Cuidado Ruby-chan- comento Hanamaru con un tono preocupado mientras que ahora el centauro habia desaparecido y tenia una nueva carta en su mano, esta con un venti también reconocido como espíritu de las tinieblas (Criaturas griegas que están conformadas por viento, estas son capaces de usar rayos y a la vez cambiar de forma aunque no son muy resistentes)

-Enserio… las voy a recuperar…- un susurro era proveniente de Dia la cual no dejaba en ningún momento ese tono que parecia que queria matar a alguien sin razon en especifico

-O-One-chan- fue lo único que susurre viéndola con una extrema cautela

Esta por fin alzo la mirada, la que estaba llena de lagrimas y una ira incontrolable –Recuperare a mi hermana y a una de mis mejores amigas, las salvare- Esta solo alzo la mano a su costado con la palma apuntando hacia dicho lugar, esta emitio una explosión tan masiva que hizo arder en gran medida la calle en la que estábamos –AUNQUE LAS TENGA QUE DEJAR MEDIO MUERTAS!

Debo decirlo, antes de venir aquí nosotras sabíamos que mi hermana era de las mas poderosas portadoras de aqours, que como lo sabíamos?

Esta era nuestra entrenadora, ella en multiples ocasiones nos entreno a Maru-chan y a mi con tal de que apredieramos a usar nuestras habilidades al máximo de la capacidad normal, pero cada una de las veces que nos enfrentamos a ella esta se contenia, sus explosiones eran destructivas pero esta vez era diferente

Aquella explosión fácilmente nos podría haber vencido si la hubiera lanzado contra nosotras, era tan poderosa, masiva y lo peor del caso es que mi hermana no se veía para nada cansada por haber lanzado aquel ataque, como si pudiera repetirlo toda la tarde

-Les dare una oportunidad- comento la chica sacadome de mis peores pensamientos mientras que Maru se mostraba igual de nerviosa que yo pero esta con un semblante que reflejaba valentía vieras de donde lo vieras –Rindanse y vengan conmigo, no quiero hacerles daño Ruby, Hanamaru…. Pero si tengo que hacerlo lo hare-

Tanto Hanamaru como yo nos vimos mutuamente ambas asustada pero luego lo recordamos

"Nosotras peleamos por lo mismo" "Quien mueva las fichas esta dispuesto a sacrificar todas las piezas si es necesario" aun si esas piezas eran mis amigas ellas eran remplazables

Si mi hermana sigue en aqours…. Si ella sigue en aqours llegara un momento donde probablemente no valga nada y quien este en la cima la sacrifique como un simple peon… no quiero que eso pase

-Pero para evitarlo…- Hanamaru que parecio pensar exactamente lo mismo que yo hablo

-NECESITAMOS VENCERLAS!- dije yo con una valentía que no era para nada común en mi

La peli negra nos vio con sorpresa al ver que nosotras habíamos cambiado nuestro semblante en un solo momento para parecer de simples presas a tener un aura de cazador

-entonces será asi….lo lamento por lo que pasara- comento la chica con un tono algo pesado que reflejaba mucho dolor en sus palabras

-Nosotras también- conteste

Casi en un instante, no se en que momento tanto One-chan como yo estábamos apenas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, esta intentando tocarme con sus manos para probablemente hacer explotar la parte que tocara mientras que yo esquivaba a una velocidad inhumana con la enegia que concentraba alrededor de mis pies, debo decir que incluso con dicha velocidad era extremadamente difícil evitar los golpes de Dia

En cierto momento Dia se abalanzo sobre mi, esta dando una leve explosión hacia atrás por lo que se impulso a una velocidad increíble, estaba segura de que no lograría esquivar ese golpe, pero en algo siempre hemos superado a mi hermana

-Te cubro- sin mas vi como Hanamaru venia en lo que parecia un Wendigo (Criatura griega de nuevo, esta es una criatura rápida con un cuerpo de un humano pero un tanto mas grande y musculoso, tiene unos colmillos de animal y garras de león, estos al igual son invulnerables casi a todo pues su piel es de lo mas dura que incluso soporta balas) , este habia recibido la explosión de mi hermana interponiéndose entre nosotras dos

Cuando Dia libero la explosión fue tan fuerte que incluso la criatura aunque fuera excesimente resistente salio volando junto con mi compañera sobre esta

Pero la explosión de mi hermana me dio una gran ventaja

"One-chan eres muy fuerte jeje Tu skill es increible"

"Jajaja no lo creo Ruby, todas las skills son vulnerables en mas de un sentido y ademas tienen limites"

-Solo tengo que encontrar tu limite- dije mientras de entre el humo salia a unos cuantos metros del suelo sobre mi hermana al verme solo reacciono algo tarde, pues el golpe que estaba segura que seria directo esta lo esquivo para que solo fuera capaz de darle un pequeño roce

Mi hermana aprovechando el golpe fallido que di y mi mala posición en la que me encontraba solo alzo su mano contra mi lista para emitir una explosión masiva

"No…" fue lo único que pensé mientras veía todo de una manera tan pero tan lenta el como ella movia cada musculo de su mano

No fue hasta que alguien tomo mi mano que el tiempo volvió a moverse de una manera completamente normal, al darme cuenta note que literalmente estaba volando, quien hubiera tomado mi mano estaba volando, al mirar hacia arriba vi a la castaña que tanto quiero, esta montada en un pegaso (Caballo con alas….. muy simple no?)

-Por poco Ruby-chan- decia con una sonrisa asustada mientras que yo nerviosamente asentí, yo lentamente subi al pegaso con la ayuda de mi amiga aun volando para montarme en su lomo

Al estar sentada en este note algo, Akibahara…. Estaba…

Por un lado se veian grandes corrientes de fuego que eran contrarrestados por ondas sonoras, Riko se enfrentaba contra Maki, por otro lado vi a dos peli grises, estas peleando a distancia en la azotea de un edificio, ambas se defendían con su skill de los ataques de la otra mientras que esta devolvía el ataque.. mas o menos era eso, esas eran You y Kotori… pero era lo único que veía ademas de mi hermana que probablemente nos quiere hacer pedazos en este momento

-Gracias seiya – le dijo al pegaso mi amiga mientras que este nos dejaba en la azotea de un edificio excesivamente alto, casi al decir esto el caballo relincho y se deshizo dejando una carta en el maso de hanamaru que tenia en su cintura

Esta casi en un instante se sento con un gesto adolorido y cansado –Vaya que Dia enserio nos quiere apalear- comento mientras que yo al igual que la chica me sentaba en el suelo de la azotea, ahora que lo pensaba….. nos fuimos volando, incluso aunque mi hermana pudiera volar duraría unos minutos en encontrarnos por lo que seria mejor idear algo para pelear, ella era mas fuerte que nosotras, aunque tuviéramos una buena coordinación ninguna podría vencerla si nos lanzábamos sin ningún plan

-Que hacemos?- pregunte mientras que Hanamaru puso un gesto serio

-No lo se, que podemos hacer contra alguien que tiene un skill evolucionado?- pregunto al azar –su nivel de poder esta muy por encima del de nosotras…. Y por ultimo al evolucionar su cuerpo gano una resistencia digna de una skill física o por lo menos acercándose un poco a esta…. Por lo que el dañarla es difícil y el que nos dañe le resulta excesivamente fácil

-Es cierto- dije mientras miraba al cielo –no podemos prolongar una pelea-

-entonces que hacemos?- pregunto ya con un gesto preocupado mi amiga, pero luego recordé un consejo que Dia siempre me daba… ironico no?

"Acaba con ellas lo mas rápido posible, no vaciles"

-La tenemos que acabar de un solo ataque- hable mas para mi que para mi amiga la cual me vio extrañada

-Un solo ataque? No tienes tanta fuerza para noquearla de un solo golpe, digo si es que ella aunque sea te deja golpearla- hablo de nueva cuenta mi amiga

-Yo sola no- remarque –Pero las dos podríamos

Esta me miro confundida –Sabes que no tengo nada lo suficientemente fuerte verdad?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro negué

-Claro que tienes algo….. – sonreí –Recuerdas cuando invocaste a aquella criatura y te desmayaste al solo invocarla?- pregunte

Ella me vio horrorizada y sombria como si recordara el dolor y fatiga que en aquella ocasión le causo invocar dicha criatura –R-Ruby-chan…. eso es muy….. cansado- se quejo

-Cansado? Estamos en riesgo de ser cocinadas a fuego alto Maru-chan!- le recrimine con un gesto que decia "No te quejes" –Si logras extender esa invocación hasta 3 segundos podríamos tener una oportunidad muy buena

-3 segundos?!- pregunto exaltada –Sabes que la ultima vez solo pude invocarla y no duro ni un segundo?

-Lo se, pero por hoy debes lograrlo- le dije con un gesto que enserio pedia ayuda, esta al verme asi solo asintió pesadamente

-Hare lo que pueda- dijo algo vencida –Pero lo que pase después de eso…. No podre hacer nada- contesto

Yo asentí, sabia que si fallábamos, era mas que seguro que perdiéramos, incluso corríamos el riesgo de morir si mi amiga no podia controlar dicha criatura, esta era tan peligrosa…

Me sentía mal, en que momento mi hermana decidio pelear? Ella se sentirá tan mal como yo por levantar el puño contra su propia sangre?

Esas cosas me preguntaba por el momento mientras que mi amiga solo parecia concentrarse lo mas que podia para calmarse y poder mantener a raya su nerviosismo

Estaba sentada en la azotea del edificio aun, mientras Hanamaru meditaba un poco para despejar la mente, las dos estábamos esperando el momento, el momento en el que mi hermana nos encontrara, el momento donde nosotras podríamos vencer o morir, pero prefiero por mucho el lastimar a un ser querido si asi lo puedo salvar de una muerte casi segura, Aqours no es mas que una farsa, nosotras no hacíamos nada por el bien de la gente, o por lo menos esa era la verdad, una verdad que ellas se negaban a escuchar viniendo de nosotras

Me pregunto como le ira a las demás, a Nico-chan, a Nozomi-san a Maki-san y sobre todo a rin-chan….. me preocupa mucho... ella esta peleando contra una chica que enserio parecia peligrosa, aunque me pregunto que skill tendrá….

Rin-chan….era una chica que lograba su cometido en la vida, contagiar alegría y animo a las demás, incluso después de saber de lo que les deparaba el destino ella inspiro a Nico que no tenia esperanza en nada, era una chica que logro ser mi amiga, una chica que sobre todo me habia cuidado como una familiar, incluso al nivel que me cuidaba mi hermana Dia, pero por desgracia yo no la veía como una familiar, si en esta ocasión acepte venir fue por Nico chan, eso es cierto pero sobre todo era por que la peli naranja me lo habia pedido, no podia ignorarla, no podia ignorar de la persona que en solo tres meses se metio en mi corazón de una manera tan exagerada, que se habia ganado un cariño que antes no crei posible darle a una sola persona…. Simplemente era imposible

-Estas preocupada Ruby?- pregunto Hanamaru que por fin abria los ojos para verme directamente

-Si, un poco, me da miedo como pueda terminar esto- conteste con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Esta solo asintió –se a lo que te refieres, esta pelea esta fuera de lugar… pero no tenemos opción- esta solo se mostro aun mas segura –Pero tengo por seguro que las demás no perderan…. Ellas pueden ganar sobre aqours

Solo asentí algo mas motivada –Por cierto, ellas no tienen un nombre de grupo o si?-pregunte

Ella solo alzo los hombros –No que nosotras sepamos-

-En lo que empieza esto que te parece si pensamos en uno?- le dije para intentar calmar los nervios –Como las llamarías

-µ's- contesto sin dudarlo un momento –Ellas son como una historia griega muy vieja, estas inspiran a la gente y le dan esperanzas aunque ellas no la tengan en un principio, cada una de ellas desde que las vi me recordaron a esa historia

Solo rei un poco –Y yo que pensaba en algo como…..- iba a hablar pero de pronto lo que esperábamos anuncio su llegada, Hanamaru tomo el papel de su maso poniéndose de pie a una velocidad increíble mientras que yo hacia lo mismo

Se escuchaban explosiones cada vez mas cercanas cuando alzamos la vista la vimos…. Dia venia impulsándose con sus explosiones en el cielo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al edificio donde estábamos

-Empezamos?- le pregunte a Hanamaru que solo emitio un pequeño sonido de afirmación

" Mi turno" sin mas salte del edificio que ahora que lo notaba media unos 20 pisos de alto, al estar en el aire empece a impulsarme con energía que posicionaba en las suelas de mis pies, casi como si golpeara el aire levemente para mantenerme ahí

Al saltar fui directo contra mi hermana la cual al verme acercarme apunto sus dos manos hacia mi dejando de impulsarse por unos pocos segundos, para lanzar una gran explosión contra mi la cual esquive rápidamente

En cuanto Dia vio que su ataque fallo de nueva cuenta empezó a impulsarse para ganar altura y no seguir cayendo, era claro que ella no podia jugar a la ofensiva en el aire, pues cada vez que lo hacia empezaba a caer, era una clara ventaja para mi, pero sabia que aunque mi hermana no pudiera pelear a plenitud en el aire ella lograría vencerme en cuestión de tiempo

Pero eso es justamente lo que necesito….. tiempo

Tanto Dia y yo intercambiábamos ataques a la altura del treceavo piso por lo que Hanamaru seguía en el piso

Mi hermana en un rápido movimiento aun en el aire logro tomar mis muñecas las cuales sin dudarlo un momento hizo explotar, El dolor fue inmenso, tanto que en cierto momento crei que podría desmayarme

En un instinto con un cabezaso choque mi cabeza contra la de mi hermana para lograr que esta me soltara….. al hacerlo vi mis muñecas, estas estaban completamente quemadas de un color tan oscuro como el carbón

-AHORA RUBY!- grito una chica desde lo alto del edificio, por lo que lo supe

"Acabemos con esto" sin mas ignorando que mi hermana antes estuviera frente a mi en el aire empece a elevarme a una gran velocidad por lo que Dia me siguió lo cual era justo lo que queria

Al llegar al techo vi a Hanamaru, esta tenia un papel en la mano y este brillaba de una manera exagerada como si fuera un sol por si solo

Al verla no me detuve ni un momento, segui subiendo, pues sabia que si me quedaba cerca enserio lo lamentaría

Por su lado Dia por fin subio y se quedo con un gesto de genuina sorpresa cuando vio a Hanamaru con un papel, tanta fue la sorpresa que esta por una fracción de segundo dejo de seguirme para observarla…. Y eso fue lo que la sentencio

-VEN AHORA!- grito la chica por lo que el papel que antes brillaba de un color dorado desaparecio y atrás de la chica apareció una criatura que ni en tus peores pesadillas te lo querrías encontrar

Una Hydra que media aproximadamente 40 metros apareció, esta con 3 cabezas y unas alas extensas que parecían tener agujeros entre estas, un color dorado como el sol, espinas que sobre salían de la parte trasera de sus respectivos cuellos, sus colmillos eran como cuchillos, abundaban alrededor de cada una de sus bocas provocando miedo en cualquier ser vivo y por los ojos afilados color dorado de un reptil que no duda ni un momento en atacar a su presa

Era lo mas gigante que alguna vez habia visto, literalmente era del tamaño de un edificio

Juraría que mi hermana al ver a tal criatura tuvo un miedo enorme como cualquier persona cuerda que viera a esa cosa directamente a los ojos

La criatura con sus tres cabezas abrió sus bocas para de inmediato con una fuerza tremenda lanzar lo que era un rayo azul contra mi hermana…

Juraria que Dia uso todas sus fuerzas reaccionando a tal ataque pues literalmente las explosiones que emitio con sus dos manos a la vez parecieron parar por un momento el ataque de tal criatura…. Pero no lo suficiente

Mi hermana después de no ser capaz de hacerle frente al ataque de aquella criatura fue impactada de lleno por el rayo el cual no duro ni una fracción de segundo por que si aunque sea hubiera durado un segundo seguro hubiera calcinado su cuerpo

La criatura de golpe desaparecio en un rayo de luz volviéndose de nueva cuenta una carta mientras que Hanamaru se desplomaba en el suelo

Por su parte mi hermana empezó a caer al vacio de una altura de 20 pisos, esta estaba completamente destrozada por lo que ni siquiera se encontraba conciente….

En un impulso o reflejo a toda velocidad empece a impulsarme hacia el suelo con intención de atrapar a mi hermana…..

Tome la mano de esta apenas a la altura del segundo piso y con un aterrizaje muy violento logre aterrizar en el suelo con Dia en mis brazos….

De inmediato vi a mi hermana –One-chan….. eres increíble- dije por lo bajo, como era posible? Su rostro estaba intacto mientras que apenas una parte de su ropa se habia quemado al igual que sus antebrazos con los cual intento defenderse del ataque después de detener la mayoría del impacto con sus explosiones , simplemente mi hermana era increíble

Mis muñecas me ardían demasiado incluso tanto que podría llorar por las quemaduras tan graves que tenia en estas, pero que digamos tenia tantas emociones juntas que no lo notaba del todo entre ellas mas que nada estaba la de triunfo, por primera vez logre vence a mi hermana, la de triteza, por haberle hecho daño y por ultimo la felicidad pues gracias a esta pelea podría hablar con ella tranquilamente, intentarla hacerla ver lo que veía y por ultimo gracias a esto podría mantenerla a salvo

Solo rei un poco de manera automática, nadie habia muerto de nosotras 3 pero ya no habia peligro por lo pront….

-Vaya espectáculo que armaron haya arriba- una voz desconocida para mi se escucho a mis espaldas

No tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien era quien estaba a mis espaldas pero mi cuerpo no respondia…..simplemente el solo hecho de escuchar esa voz me hizo sentir miedo…. No sabia quien era….. es mas ni siquiera sabia por que tenia miedo, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme

-Me gusto mucho, ustedes si que tienen potencial… es una lastima-

Sentí como mi alma queria escapar de mi cuerpo, el como todas y cada una de las emociones que tenia hace un momento fueron abrumadas por una sola….. una que lleno mi ser y me hizo sentir de una manera inhumana ese sentimento era…

 _"Miedo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **En esta ocasión solo termino siendo una pelea, pero fue por que me gaste medio capitulo acomodando los combates y la platica etc. Etc. Ya saben lo típico**

 **Descuiden, no siempre ganaran las musas**

 **Alguna vez han visto las viejas películas de Godzilla? Si es un si la Hydra me la imagine como King Ghiorda por si les sirve como imagen mental XD**

 **Decidan el siguiente combate, ya están acomodados :v/**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Marlon:** Aja y luego que? Que todas se abracen? :v

 **Waldemart16:** En realidad hice este cap primero para responder tu pregunta :v

 **Guest (Panda-chan Supongo):** Eso lo hice apropósito con la intención de que fuera un poco mas cotidiano pero al parecer no salio del todo bien u-u

 **Krishellsolis:** Por si queda la duda…soy hombre XD

 **yohan2000:** En realidad hice este cap primero para responder tu pregunta :v x2

 **Hasta la próxima semana nwn/**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

" _Cubreme!"_

-Alguna maldita idea de como acabar con esas?- pregunte mientras montaba mi motocicleta la cual iba por detrás de la de Eli a casi una velocidad de 100 km por hora lo cual era bastante

Esta solo hizo un leve sonido de molestia el cual escuche gracias al auricular –No, ni una, pero teníamos que separarlas de las demás- dijo con un tono el cual reflejaba preocupación

Hace menos de un minuto que todo empezó y que digamos las cosas no pintan muy bien para nuestro equipo tanto asi que literalmente recurrimos a usar dos asesinas como apoyo

Tanto la chica como yo íbamos por las calles a una velocidad excesiva pero que no nos limitaba pues el lugar estaba completamente vacio, lo único que nos preocupaba era el donde estaban las chicas que antes nos perseguían, no las habíamos visto desde que se perdieron caminando entre las calles

-como se supone que nos alcanzaran a esta velocidad?- pregunte por el auricular mientras que esquivaba un vehiculo estacionado en medio de la calle

\- no te confies esas dos son peligrosas, son 2 de las que tienen su skill evolucionada, exceptuando a Yoshiko y a Dia-

-No me importa una mierda- conteste hostilmente –yo les pateare el trasero, me da igual que sean peligrosas o no, ellas trabajan con las que mataron a mi prima-

Casi sin avisar frene la moto justo en medio de la calle por lo que Eli al darse cuenta de esto se detuvo también

Sali de la moto para luego aparecer mi arco de luz en mi mano izquierda mientras que cargaba una flecha eléctrica en este y lo apuntaba hacia el cielo

-Que haces?!- pregunto Eli alertada

-Trayendolas aquí!- sin mas lance dicha flecha al cielo la cual ya a unos cuantos metros de altura exploto iluminando el lugar, en pocas palabras habia dado nuestra ubicación… queria pelear y queria matarlas

Eli de inmediato se acerco a mi y me tomo por el cuello de la camisa azul marino que tenia en estos momentos, esta parecia molesta y angustiada

-POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- grito molesta mientras me sostenia cerca de ella

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso perdonarlas- dije de forma altanera –Ellas merecen morir

-ERES IDIOTA O QUE?! NO SABES AL NIVEL QUE ESTAN! NO TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA UNA SKILL EVOLUCIONADA!- me grito mientras que yo solo tenia un semblante hostil

-Si no me ayudas puedes largarte!- le grite de nueva cuenta mientras que de un golpe en su mano quitaba su agarre de mi

-Nos vas a sentenciar si tienes esa actitud- dijo con un tono preocupado mientras que a la vez observaba todo el lugar para evitar ser atacada por sorpresa –tenemos que irnos ahora mientras aun podem…-

-I'm sorry but they will not leave- dijo un tono jugueton a lo lejos que resonó por el lugar, en pocas palabras ellas estaban aquí

Una rubia bajo del cielo esta como si flotara de una manera casi automática sin esforzarse , pero como lo hacia?

Casi no paso ni un segundo por que por una calle salio Kanan esta haciendo un camino de hielo por el aire a unos 30 metros del suelo, ella solo dejo de hacerlo para aterrizar al lado de Mari a unos 20 metros de nosotras

-Parece que las encontramos- comento Kanan mientras que se ponía en una guardia un poco extraña, esta con los brazos completamente estirados uno hacia atrás y el otro hacia delante

-Demonios- escuche susurrar a Eli que ahora tenia las manos cerca de su cintura donde tenia sus armas lista para empezar en cualquier momento pero con un miedo inmenso

-Se rendirán?- pregunto la rubia con un gesto de lo mas confiado

De inmediato el arco de luz volvió a aparecer en mi mano izquierda y lo sostuve con una flecha la cual dispare directamente en direccion a la rubia pues queria matarlas de ser posible de un solo golpe….´lo que no esperaba era lo que paso después de eso

-Nice arrow- dijo divertida mientras que la flecha que antes habia lanzado se encontraba literalmente paralizada frente a la chica de pelo rubio, la flecha no se movia solo estaba estatica –La lanzaste con mucha fuerza…esto era para matar verdad?-

-C-Como-

-Te la regreso- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia solo levanto su dedo índice a la altura de su rostro y luego de eso me apunto con este, en cuanto lo hizo la flecha salio disparada en mi direccion con una fuerza extremadamente abrumadora, mucho mas de la que yo alguna vez podría lograr

-UMI!- en un instante Eli se lanzo sobre mi para tirarme al suelo y evitar la flecha que solo salio disparada contra un edificio a lo lejos

"Q-Que rayos…" si esa flecha me llegaba a dar seguro me mataba

-Ahora se entregaran?- siguió Kanan con un gesto serio y molesto –Lastimaron a nuestra amiga, creo que estamos siendo muy generosas al darles la oportunidad de rendirse

-Kanan-chan siempre es muy blanda- dijo divertida la rubia a su lado con una sonrisa

Por nuestro lado tanto Eli como yo teníamos un semblante que parecia haber visto un fantasma pues el poder de la rubia por lo menos era abrumador, y no podíamos compararlo ni en lo mas minimo

Lentamente Eli se levanto por fin quitándose de encima mio para desenfundar sus armas y apuntarlas hacia las dos chicas –No quiero pelear-

-No parecia eso cuando tus amigas nos atacaron- contesto Kanan con un semblante de molestia pura

-Legalmente ustedes nos atacaron-

\- después de que secuestraron a nuestras amigas-

-a las cuales atacaron a mi amiga-

La platica era obvia que no llevaría a ningún lugar pero Eli solo buscaba encontrar o idear algo para poder usarlo en la pelea, por mi parte no me podia sentir mas estúpida, crei que podría matarlas….. pero están por completo fuera de mi liga

-En fin como ya vimos que no llegaremos a nada que será?- pregunto la rubia con un gesto serio por fin el cual solo me hizo sentirme como un tipo de gallina

-Umi- dijo por lo bajo Eli –crees que puedas pelear?-

Ante lo dicho solo asentí decidida –Lo hare- lo dije mientras que por fin me ponía de pie –Como atacamos?-

-Ellas no saben ni lo mas minimo de tu skill y por lo que se aun no saben que es lo que hace la mia con exactitud, si usamos el elemento sorpresa como una ventaja podríamos tener una oportunidad- dijo mientras que miraba hostilmente a nuestras rivales las cuales no podrían estar mas confiadas pero a la vez con la guardia alta

-informacion sobre ellas?- pregunte a lo que la chica asintió

-Mari Ohara, es una portadora de skill evolucionada, esta consiste en telequinesis, al evolucionar su skill esta puede manipular varios objetos a la vez, o incluso su propio cuerpo, en otras formas de vida biológica no sirve esto pero de esa forma se puede mover de forma extremadamente rápida, alguien con quien definitivamente no debes usar proyectiles

"Eso explica como volaba"

-Kanan Matsuda, portadora al igual con Skill evolucionado, en un principio cuando la enfrentábamos no tenia su skill evolucionado (Cuando peleo con Nico hace 2 años o casi 3) ahora esta no solo manipula el agua de forma que quiera si no que también es capaz de controlar sus estados, puede formar hielo con esta incluso puede obtener agua del oxigeno y a la vez puede convertir la misma agua en vapor tan caliente que quemaría la piel ….. una oponente formidable tanto de cerca como a distancia

-Esto enserio será algo duro eh?- pregunte con un tono algo nervioso, ahora no podia lamentarme mas de haber hecho esa estupidez pero lo hecho hecho esta

-No puedes pelear contra Ohara, tu no puedes usar tus flechas contra ella o literalmente te las regresara y te arrancara la cabeza con una de ellas- dijo Eli mientras veía a la segunda –Tu te encargas de Kanan bien?-

Ante esto solo asentí pero algo preocupada –Que pasara con contigo? Tus armas, las balas también te las puede regresar o no?-

Esta solo sonrio divertida –Umi….. no crees que mi skill solo consiste en armas o si?- dijo por lo que me sorprendió un poco –No te preocupes, tu solo encárgate de Kanan y recuerda…. Solo usa eso cuando tengas la oportunidad perfecta

Esa técnica era algo… mortal pero de muy poco alcance por lo que tendría que acercarme mucho a la chica pero asi podría conseguir tiempo

-Entonces lista?- pregunto Eli con su cuerpo tenso por los nervios

-Lista-

-VAMOS!-

.

.

.

.

.

Sin mas alce mi arco el cual apareció de la nada en mi mano izquierda, yo iba corriendo en direccion a la peli azul mientras que Eli a mi lado iba a la misma velocidad pero directo hacia la rubia nadamas estando a unos pocos metros de estas le dispare a Kanan tres flechas eléctricas las cuales ella solo con agua que se formo del oxigeno del aire congelo dicho liquido por lo que estas se hicieron gruesos pedazos de hielo las cuales detuvieron mis flechas

Por su lado Eli con algunas de sus balas y por algunas quiero decir 2 cartuchos completos de armas esta logro alejar a Mari por lo que estas se alejaron al menos a unos cuantos metros de nosotras y seguían retrocediendo

Por mi lado me tenia que encargar de Kanan asi que por esta vez no me podia dar el lujo de preocuparme por mi compañera

-Son unas idiotas!- Kanan formo lo que parecían espadas de hielo las cuales lanzo de inmediato contra mi

Yo con mi entrenamiento en Katana y mis reflejos mas altos que el humano promedio logre esquivar con varias volteretas las espadas una pasando enfrente de mi otra la cual esquive mientras daba una voltereta hacia un lado y una ultima que solo me hice a un lado mientras corria contra la chica

Si queria tener una simple oportunidad de ganar o por lo menos hacerle daño tenia que acercarme lo mas posible pero esta no me lo dejaría asi de fácil

-ustedes son las idiotas- dije mientras que ahora mi arco desaparecia e iba con las manos libres, no podia atacar con mi arco pues este no soportaría de cerca, pero tenia que acercarme

Casi en un instinto Kanan con un gran poder destructivo alzo una mano con la cual apareció un gran trozo de hielo sobre ella, este se convirtió en agua para de inmediato venir a mi como unas delgadas corrientes qque fácilmente podrían cortar

-Por que pelean?! No ven que solo se hacen daño?!- grito mientras que por mi parte me cubri atrás de un auto para evitar que las corrientes que eran como agujas me dieran directamente, solo podia maldecir por lo bajo…. Como mierda me iba a acercar si la chica podia crear todo tipo de estructuras o de ataques que podían ser flexibles hacia cualquier lado?

-nosotras nos hacemos daño pero ustedes lo hacen a los demás- esto lo decia mientras Salia de mi escondite con mi arco en mano de nuevo para disparar repetidas veces contra la chica pero con el mismo resultado y esta bloqueándolos

Por fin quede parada frente a la chica a unos 10 metros de ella pero sin lugar donde esconderme….pero esta mas que atacarme no hacia mas que analizarme pero yo aun sin sacar mi arco de nuevo

-Sonoda….. lamento lo de tu prima

-Asi que lo sabes….. por que lo hicieron?!- pregunte con un tono lleno de coraje y rabia mientras la chica solo me compadecia con la mirada

-Nosotras no quisimos hacerlo…. Creeme que fue un accidente- dijo con un tono que intentaba se amable en todo el significado de la palabra –Ruby y Hanamaru excluyendo a You son las miembros menos violentas de Aqours….. ellas no habrían matado a nadie y menos si esta persona no era una amenaza.. lo que paso en tu casa fue un error…. Y uno irreparable-

-Nadie le devolverá la vida a mi prima, por que debería de aceptar tus malditas disculpas?!- le dije de nuevo con enojo

-Por que enserio no quiero pelear contigo… eres alguien con mucho talento y siento que es un desperdicio el como lo usas…. Se que esta gente te ha hecho creer en muchas cosas los últimos tres meses pero no son mas que mentiras…. Ellas solo te usan, ellas son tus…-

-Son mis amigas!- dije –No solo eso, si no que me trataron como una miembro de su familia! No me vas a venir a decir que ellas son asesinas o lo que hacen esta mal…. No puedes juzgarlas sin conocerlas… pero en algún momento han parado aunque sea a charlar?!

-No se puede hablar con la gente que ocasiona la muerte!-

-Conozco a Eli, A Nozomi, conozco a Nico y a Rin- le dije con molestia mientras que mi arco de nueva cuenta aparecia en mi mano mientras apuntaba a la chica con una flecha lista para disparar –Ellas jamas asesinarían a nadie!-

-Entonces explícame como es que han aparecido portadores muertos a lo largo de la ciudad en los últimos meses!- dijo con un argumento que yo enserio desconocia de pies a cabeza

-C-Como que portadores muertos?!-

Esta solo me miro fijamente con unos ojos que reflejaban sinceridad –Desde hace meses portadores los cuales apenas han despertado han muerto en sus casas o lugares que viven, 1 de cada 5 veces que llegamos a buscar a un portador nuevo este esta muerto de diferentes maneras! Algunos fueron asfixiados por una fuerza incontrolable

-Como la de Rin…-

-Otras por objetos pequeños como balas!-

-Como Eli…-

-Alguno parecen ser atacados por bestias o por incluso monstruos por la manera en que los apartamentos terminan después del ataque!-

-Como Nozomi…-

-INCLUSIVE HAN MUERTO CON ARMAS PULSO CORTANTES COMO CUCHILLOS O AGUJAS-

-Como las armas de Nico…- que…. Que rayos significa esto?

-Ahora me crees? No son las personas que crees!- decia la chica pero por mi parte solo dispare una flecha contra esta, ella al estar tan confiada de que entendería su punto se descuido y no fue capaz de levantar la defensa por lo que mi flecha paso rozando el lateral de su abdomen

-AGH!- se quejo del dolor mientras que con su mano la posiciono en el lugar para congelar la herida y evitar que esta siguiera sangrando –Eso fue suci…

Sin esperar un momento me lance contra la chica que por el dolor no fue capaz de atacarme por lo que en este momento apenas y estaba frente a ella a menos de dos metros

Esta me vio con una mirada sorprendida y a la vez alarmada por mi proximidad –Mis amigas no son asesinas….. eres una maldita mentirosa- le dije para que luego mi cuerpo empezara a emitir leves rayos alrededor de este –THUNDERBOLT!-

Como si mis palabras hubieran sido alguna especie de conjuro mi cuerpo expulso una gran cantidad de rayos…. Estos con un alcance de 5 metros a un voltaje excesivo…. Mi cuerpo podia producir energía eléctrica por como creaba mis flechas…. Solo tenia que expulsarla

-AAAAAAAAAH!- la chica grito de dolor mientras que yo seguía emitiendo dicho corriente que generaba ese campo eléctrico en el que estábamos

Cuando no pude mas el campo eléctrico se desvanecio casi en un instante mientras que la chica estaba en el suelo y yo solo estaba parada con mucho cansancio ademas de un gran dolor por la gran descarga que mi cuerpo daba

"G-Gane?"

No termine mi oracion por que la chica se empezó a levantar a pasos lentos mientras yo la veía paralizada….. no podia ser…. A una descarga de esa magnitud nadie puede sobrevivir

-E-eso no me vencerá-

.

.

.

-Jejejeje no puedo detener todas tus balas pero si puedo bloquearlas- decia la rubia que solo volaba por el lugar mientras que yo le disparaba, esta comúnmente se cubria con objetos como autos o simplemente algún pedazo de metal por ahí

-Si, veamos quien aguanta mas Je- le dije en un tono burlon aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de pánico, solo me quedaban 3 cartuchos de balas y no podría extender la pelea mucho mas

-Si tu lo dices- la chica de la nada levanto un auto con solo pensarlo y de inmediato con un gesto que hizo con su mano lo lanzo hacia mi

Por mi parte solo subi a mi motocicleta para empezar a manejar y evitar el golpe lo cual hice, por lo pronto empece a alejarme, necesito muchas cosas para poder sorprenderlas y poder acabar con ella de un solo golpe

-Eres muy escurridiza- comento la chica mientras que esta volaba a toda velocidad con la intención de acercarse a mi pero yo solo gire para de inmediato entrar en un callejón aun con la moto

"debo conseguir tiempo" si quiero que funcione debo de tener muchos objetos a la mano

Al llegar a un cruce entre calles después de salir del callejón vi algo que me helo la piel

-QUE MIERDA ES ESA COSA!- dije mientras frenaba para ver a la distancia lo que parecia un dragon gigante con varias cabezas sobre un edificio el cual solo escupio un tipo de rayo azul para de inmediato desaparecer casi a la vez que apareció….

-Em….tu también viste esa cosa o los ingredientes de mi estofado me acaban de safar unos cuantos tornillos?- pregunto la chica que iba llegando a mi lado aterrizando en el suelo pero que tenia la mirada fija en el edificio donde antes habia un dragon…. Esta parecia tan consternada como yo por lo que se paro a mi lado con una cara anonadada al igual que la que tenia yo en este momento

-espero que se me hayan safado por que si no eso daría miedo…- conteste mientras no apartaba mi vista del edificio

-Si, y eso que yo soy la loca estadounidense- dijo divertida –has visto esas películas de monstruos tan geniales?-

-Me dan miedo, paso de verlas muy seguido pero cuando Nozomi insiste no tengo otra opción- dije con un rostro sombrio para luego recordar algo

-Jejejeje me pasa lo mismo con Kanan-chan, ella siempre tiene miedo de ese tipo de películas-

Mire a la chica la cual se veía tranquila y a la vez divertida pero al notar mi mirada parecio recordar lo mismo que yo

-estabamos peleando o no?- pregunte arqueando la ceja por lo que la chica se rasco la nuca para asentir

-creo que el dragon nos distrajo de matarnos mutuamente….. podemos seguir donde lo dejamos?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí –Te doy 5 segundos de ventaja- me dijo como si quisiera recrear la escena por el tiempo perdido con esa distracción

Sin mas asentí y avance en mi moto escapando como si aquello jamas hubiera pasado regresando toda esa adrenalina que de golpe sentía

Ahora pasados los 3 segundos la chica como si antes no hubiéramos hablado ni un poco comenzó a lanzarme objetos mientras volaba a una velocidad muy aproximada a la de mi moto, esta me lanzaba ya fueran desde pedazos de metal pequeños hasta autos completos….. que tanto puede cargar? Yo solo me dedicaba a hacerme aun lado en mi motocicleta evitando que estos me dieran o me aplastaran en todo caso

Pero luego vi algo que llamo mi atención un edificio en ruinas este parecia como si lo hubieran demolido hace poco por lo que aun habia muchos escombros en este…..el lugar perfecto

Sin mas me dirigi a dicho edificio aumentando la velocidad a todo lo que podia de mi motocicleta, al llegar a este lo único que hice fue bajarme en un tiempo record, entrar a las ruinas del edificio y tocar todas y cada una de las rocas en el lugar…. Chicas o grandes no importaba en lo mas minimo

Al llegar la chica al lugar me vio algo divertida –Ya te cansaste de correr?-

Solo rei por la confianza excesiva de la chica –No- conteste con la misma sonrisa burlona que tenia desde hace unos minutos –De casualidad sabes cual es mi skill?- pregunte divertida por lo que la chica fruncio el ceño

-No- respondio –No sabemos exactamente en que consiste tu skill o el de Yazawa del todo, solo sabemos que tu necesitas armas para usarlo, ya que las balas las cubres con lo que parece un aura azul las cuales golpean a el enemigo con fuerza en lugar de matar

Ante eso solo sonreí aun mas confiada "No tienen ni la menor idea"

-Entonces no pude pedir mejor oportunidad- conteste mientras que de la nada todas las piedras que antes habia tocado empezaban a ser rodeadas por un aura azul, estas eran por lo menos unas cien

La chica rubia quito cualquier semblante de confianza que tuviera al ver que bajo sus pies las piedras tenían la misma aura que mis balas

-Te digo por que uso armas?- le dije mientras que las piedras poco a poco se empezaban a elevar –Nadamas por que son fáciles de usar con mi skill, pero no por eso solo consisten en ello

Mi skill….. transmisión de energía, es algo rara lo se pero no pude pedir una skill mejor para mi, consiste en lo mismo que su nombre, soy capaz de darle energía al cuerpo que yo quiera inanimado, este al recibirla sera cubierta de dicha energía y ejercerá mi voluntad como yo lo quiera

Usaba las armas por el simple hecho de que era muy útil tener varios objetos en un solo lugar y las balas parecían buena opción ademas de que usando mi skill estas no eran mortales para sus objetivos….. pero no por eso significa que me limite a solo poder usarlas a ellas

Mari a una velocidad impresionante intento alejarse volando a una gran altura pero yo solo sonreí –Es inútil-

Como si por arte de magia mis palabras hubieran recitado algún conjuro las piedras y otros objetos empezaron a seguir a la rubia a ua velocidad muy aproximada o incluso superior a la iba

Mari intentaba volar lo mas rápido posible hasta que vio dos autos en la calle esta bajo y rápidamente los levanto con su menta para ponerlos frente a ella para bloquear los proyectiles… el plan perfecto de no ser por una cosa

Solo sonreí –Nunca fallan en su objetivo a menos que yo lo quiera-

Los proyectiles que antes venían en línea recta en direccion de los autos solo se curvearon pasando por los lados de los autos evitando estrellarse contra este

Mari vio el como los proyectiles ahora estaban a su lado en cámara lenta, el como se acercaban…. Y el como la impactaban de lleno para dejarla completamente tendida sobre el suelo

Ya con un poco de daños me acerque a su cuerpo después de caminar unas cuantas calles hasta encontrarlo, esta parecia inconsciente pues no habia puesto la fuerza suficiente para matar con ellos…

-L-Lo logre- sonreí instintivamente pero para mi desgracia la felicidad no duro mucho –AAAAH!- grite de dolor mientras una varilla de metal en el suelo a lo lejos se habia acercado a toda velocidad y habia atravesado mi hombro de lleno quedando este incrustado

-It´s joke- dijo la chica en el suelo que casi se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, solo habia fingido –Tuve mucha suerte jejeje, solo unos pocos proyectiles me dieron… inclusive tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para parar el 90% de estos y destruirlos, pero creeme que me hubieras dejado fuera de juego si no lo detenia- la chica en si tenia sangre bajando de la frente, muchos moretones y ni hablemos de raspones, ella estaba completamente lastimada

-GGGH!- solo me retorcia de dolor en el suelo frente a este mientras me tomaba del hombro el cual tenia aun la varilla incrustada

-Veo que ya acabaste – dijo una chica de pelo azul que llegaba caminando mientras arrastraba algo que al mirarlo mas detenidamente era mi compañera la cual solo llevaba como un saco de basura, la chica de pelo azul tenia la ropa quemada y muchas quemaduras leves en su cuerpo

-UMI!- grite mientras que Kanan me veía con enojo para luego lanzar a Umi a mi lado como si fuera basura

-Descuida, no esta muerta- comento la chica mientras me acercaba arrastras a ver a mi compañera que solo empezaba a despertar

-E-Eli- susurro mientras abria mas los ojos como si recordara que estaba en una pelea –Eli yo…

-Ahora les damos la oportunidad de nueva cuenta, tanto Kanan se contuvo para matar a Sonoda como yo no te quise encajar esa varilla en la cabeza- comento la rubia –ya vieron que no tienen oportunidad

Es cierto las habíamos lastimado pero estas aun podían mantenerse de pie sin falta de energía, nunca tuvimos oportunidad

"Deberiamos…."

-No, ni lo pienses Eli- dijo Umi que por fin se empezaba a poner de pie con mucha dificultad sacando su arco pero este parpadeando continuamente como si su energía ya no era suficiente para mantenerlo -No podemos rendirnos o todas morirán

"Todas morirán…." Tengo que lograr salvar a las demás….aun si esto implica pelear hecha pedazos lo hare….. peleare

Con dificultad me puse pie tambaleándome en cualquier movimiento que hacia para luego desenfundar mis armas aunque estas casi sin balas

Las chicas nos miraron de un forma hostil mientras que tanto Umi y yo apenas estábamos de pie frente a ellas lastimadas y probablemente derrotadas

-estan seguras de que quieren seguir con esto?- pregunto Kanan mientras que empezaba a formar dagas de hielo que ahora sobresalían del suelo como si saliera de este mientras que Mari empezaba a hacer flotar algunos pedazos de hielo al igual pero estos con la intención de atacar

Nosotras solo apuntamos nuestras armas decididas mientras que Kanan parecio tener un semblante triste…- ya veo….. lo lamento en ese caso-

-AHORA UMI!-

Un rayo gigantesco cayo en medio de las cuatro antes de que pudiéramos aunque sea mover un simple musculo, este venia desde el cielo y era azul, el rayo fue tan inmenso que nos saco a volar tanto a mi y a Umi como a las cazadoras hacia el lado contrario

-Que caraj…- no termine la frase pues algo llamo mi atención de gran manera

Una silueta negra dentro del rayo que habia aparecido…. esta solo sonreía aunque no era capaz de ver su rostro mientras que luego de vernos a nosotras y vio a las cazadoras con la misma sonrisa que inspiraba miedo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA UNA EXCELENTE PELEA SIN DUDA- dijo en voz alta casi gritando por lo que tanto las cazadoras como nosotras la vimos con confusión y miedo inmenso pero sin saber que era lo que inspiraba este ultimo

-Pero lo siento….-

 _-Si ustedes se matan entre si…..que hay para mi?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **YmirDR:** Me alegra que te guste nwn, yo si soy muy apegado a este tipo de libros y fics pero me gustan mucho aunque los mios son de dioses o semidioses pero al punto

El manejo de tiempo lo intento planear lo mejor posible, por que algo que odio (Como lector de comics) son los fallos en el tiempo pero me alegro que vayan quedando bien por el momento

Respecto a lo ultimo, No y absolutamente no, aunque Nozomi y Hanamaru tengan la misma skill estas tienen diferentes criaturas…. Lo explicare mas adelante los limites de cada una

Sin mas espero que te guste y sigas la historia :3

 **Marlon:** siempre sales con tus mamadas :v

 **Waldemart16 :** Pensaba en hacer primero una de esas dos pero antes tenia que aclarar unos puntos pues esas peleas tendrán cosas importantes de por medio

 **Yohan2000:** Sus probabilidades son cosa suya XDXDXD pero no revelare nada como spoiler :v respecto a caballeros del zodiaco….. no soy un gran fan pero mi primo esta traumado con ellos y ya se me toda la historia XD

La pelea de kotori y you viene hasta el siguiente cap :3

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

" _La naturaleza no es tan amigable"_

-Te hare pedazos!- gritaba una chica de pelo tinto mientras que con una katana que sostenia con sus dos manos se lanzaba directamente contra mi con la intención de cortarme con esta

Por mi parte lo que hice fue esquivar los dos primeros ataques diagonales, estos a una velocidad muy grande, sin duda alguna ella sabia pelear con armas, pero sabia pelear de una manera impresionante

Luego de eso en el siguiente intento de corte me acerque a ella de una forma brusca después de esquivar mientras sostenia la empuñadura de la arma de la chica, esto con la intención de darle un golpe en el rostro lo cual logre de un cabezazo, la chica solo retrocedio atontada por el golpe mientras que me acerque a una velocidad muy impresionante y la golpee con mis puños un golpe en la mejilla y un gancho para la parte del hígado, estas con la intención de que retrocediera

-Gracias Nico-chan, Eli- la razon por la que se pelear es por que estas dos me entrenaron un poco cuando empezamos a rescatar portadores

pero Riko no fue tan fácil como lo esperaba y casi en cuanto se recupero hizo arder su Katana por lo que el metal del arma cubrió con una intensa llama

Al ver que la chica iba a atacar con su arma ardiendo lo único que hice fue contratacar con mi propio poder

-AAAAH!- grite y con una gran onda expansiva la lance directamente contra un edificio pero esta concentrando un gran fuego en sus suelas de los pies logro hacer una corriente que solo la freno lo suficiente para no azotar de lleno contra dicho lugar

-Ya te lo dije- empuño mas fuerte su katana –No puedes ganar nishikino, no lo hiciste antes y no lo haras ahora-

-Aquella vez fue diferente- conteste con un tono serio como si la quisiera matar solo con mis palabras que no era del todo falso ahora que lo pienso bien –Si no fuera por su maldita gente mi madre seguiría viva-

Ella solo fruncio un poco el ceño –Lei tu caso, pero no dice nada sobre que nuestra gente asesino a tu madre, nosotras no trabajamos asi, no matamos a quienes no se lo merecen, solo juzgamos a los portadores-

Solo rei por lo bajo –Ustedes no tienen el derecho de juzgar a nadie, y la verdad podríamos trabajar juntas, tu equipo y mi equipo… pero-

-Pero?-

Sonreí de manera confiada, molesta e insegura a la vez, todas esas emociones mezcladas en mi –Enserio tengo ganas de patear tu trasero y el de tus amigas

-Siempre pierden contra nosotras-

-Pues es momento de que eso cambie-

Tanto ella como yo empezamos a correr una en direccion de la otra, mi skill era destructiva pero no podia usarla descuidadamente pues podría ocasionar daños en los edificios alrededor y estos caerían pero en este caso podría

En un movimiento el cuerpo de la chica empezó a desprender pequeñas ráfagas de fuego de todo su cuerpo, en el pelo, alrededor de los brazos, de sus hombros en los pies, como si activara su skill lista para atacar con todo lo que tenia por lo que yo hice lo mismo, solo tome un poco de aire para luego liberarlo de un solo golpe

Riko todo el fuego que tenia acumulado alrededor de su cuerpo salio disparado como una bala en una ráfaga que media lo mismo que un edificio en cuestión de altura y abarcaba toda la calle desde su posición

Por mi parte hice lo mismo pero con un grito que di con todas mis fuerzas este a una altura similar a la del ataque de mi oponente y abarcando toda la calle

Al chocar las dos corrientes, una de fuego y otra de ondas sonoras ambas permanecieron una junto a la otra debatiéndose quien era mas fuerte, Riko empujaba con todas sus fuerzas o por lo menos eso parecia mientras que yo al igual daba todo de mi para contrarrestar ese ataque, este ataque probablemente era tan masivo que si alguna estaba en el cielo o por encima de los edificios serian capaces de ver dicho debate

"Debo poder con ella" pensé pues no era una de las 4 que tienen una skill evolucionada, no como solo son tanto Mari, Kanan, Dia y Yoshiko

A los segundos de que las corrientes chocaron lo cual para mi parecieron horas, estas literalmente desaparecieron pues yo habia perdido la fuerza de mi voz y Riko se habia agotado de mantener aquel ataque tan desorbitante

Las dos quedamos una frente a la otra a unos 9 metros de distancia, ambas recuperando energías pero sin perder el tiempo en lo mas minimo pues ambas empezamos a correr en direccion a la de la otra

Casi de inmediato de mi traje (el cual consistía en un traje completamente al estilo de Nico pero este de un color completamente blanco y sin la mascara como la que mi amiga traia) saque de la pequeña bolsa trasera un kunai

Apenas Riko y yo estuvimos al alcance tanto ella como yo chocamos las dos armas filo cortantes una contra la otra

-Casi matas a mi amiga!-

-Al demonio Takami! Ella matara a la persona que amo y a mi familia!- esta solo abrió los ojos con confusión por lo que habia dicho

-Chika-chan?- pregunto –De que hablas ella ni siquie….- no le di tiempo a terminar por que con mi Kunai solo desvie su espada hacia un lado dejando una apertura en su defensa y dándome la oportunidad de acercar un golpe lo cual hice dándole una patada de lleno en el estomago

La chica de pelo tinto solo retrocedio mientras que yo solo volvi a atacar tomándola del cuello y poniendo mis pies justo tras los suyos derribarla para quedar esta tendida en el suelo mientras que yo aun la sostenia

-No mataran a nadie y de eso yo me encargo- dije

-AAAAAAH!- de inmediato a solo unos centímetros de ella empece a gritar generando una onda expansiva que solo la golpeaba en direccion al suelo el cual cabe destacar que se estaba agrietando de la fuerza que estaba proporcionando al ataque

La chica solo hacia muecas de dolor y probablemente gritaba, digo probablemente por que no podia escucharla de ningún modo, mi grito era tan intenso que todos los demás sonidos eran opacados por mi, Riko parecia estar al borde de la desesperación pues solo intentaba alcanzar su Katana que estaba a solo unos centímetros de sus manos pero sin éxito, la chica tenia un rostro horrorizado pues ella sabia que la mataria sin dudarlo ni un solo momento fuera como fuera

"You-chan…" era de lo único que pensaba la chica mientras su agarre en mi muñeca empezaba a liberarse poco a poco…. A la verla esta empezaba a cerrar los ojos tranquilamente como si fuera a dar una siesta pero esta vez seria para siempre

Demonios….. no podia evitar mirar a la chica, que cada vez parecia estar mas lejos de este mundo "No, ellas nos intentaron matar, es lo justo"… eso queria pensar y me intentaba convencer pero cada vez que lo hacia solo veía una imagen de mis manos cubiertas de sangre como si las estuviera manchando cada vez mas

"Se lo merecen"….." ellas se lo merecen" debía de matarla…debía de hacerlo…. Pero

La onda sonora que venia de mi grito poco a poco empezó a desaparecer mientras yo bajaba el tono de mi voz con una cara de impotencia para luego ver a la chica en el suelo esta con los ojos entre abiertos apenas mirándome, casi de inmediato solte su cuello y me sente en el suelo frustrada –No puedo hacerlo- me dije

-Por que…..?- susurro la chica que parecia que cada vez iba despertando mas como si el grito era lo que la mantenía dormida desde hacia ya un rato

Yo solo la mire aun sentada mientras abrazaba mis rodillas con impotencia –simplemente…no puedo…no otra vez-

Esta abrió los ojos algo sorprendida para luego reir por lo bajo –No me digas que you-chan tenia razon….- susurro para si misma mientras que se intentaba poner de pie lo cual con mucha dificultad hizo, al estar ya de pie solo camino un poco para estar a la altura de su Katana y tomarla con una de sus manos, esto mientras yo aun la veía sentada

De golpe me puse de pie pues la chica sostenia la Katana aun por lo que intuí que ella aun querria segui…

Riko solo guardo la Katana en la funda que tenia en la cintura para luego sonreir –Me rindo- dijo –Creo que ganaste nishikino-

Yo lo único que pude ofrecerle acambio de esa frase fue un "Perdona?"

-Como que te rindes?- le pregunte con un tono precavido mientras que ahora que lo veía estábamos apenas a unos dos metros de distancia ella y yo, mas de lo que alguna vez pudiéramos estar sin querernos matar

Esta solo suspiro mientras se sostenia la cabeza con dolor –Casi me matas, a este paso harán una película mia de que soy sorda- bromeo la chica con una sonrisa mientras que yo seguía de manera crédula viéndola y aun atenta a si en cualquier momento sacaba su katana de nueva cuenta para intentar cortarme el cuello

-Considerando que me intentaste incinerar creo que es justo- le dije intentando seguir la corriente pues parecia que la pelea no seguiría

-Lo es- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo aun sacudiéndose la cabeza como si una mosca volara dentro de esta pues no dejaba de moverla –Enserio me pegaste muy duro

Yo aun no crei lo que veía –No piensas atacarme o seguir peleando?- pregunte llendo directamente al grano a lo que ella negó rápidamente

-La verdad es que no- dijo mientras que por fin dejaba su cabeza en paz como si la mosca imaginaria se hubiera ido de esta, ella me miro fijamente mientras por fin se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta –Creo que las malinterprete-

-Malinterpretar?-

Casi de golpe un rayo azul ilumino el cielo pero nosotras como estábamos en el suelo no pudimos observar muy bien de donde venia por lo que cuando este desaparecio nosotras lo pasamos por alto (Hydra)

-Supongo que ya conoces a You-chan no?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí –En ese caso debes saber lo que paso cuando peleo con ayase y tojo-

-Si, yo manejo las operaciones, lo se todo- le dije de manera arrogante a lo que ella sonrio de una manera un tanto divertida

-Pues en ese caso debes de saber lo que paso con el niño, desde ese entonces You-chan insiste que ustedes no son lo que creemos, y aunque la ignorara….- me vio de pies a cabeza –creo que no lo son del todo, no eres una asesina Nishikino….-

Solo hice una leve mueca de incomodidad –Gracias?-

-Pero solo me queda preguntarte…. Por que le hicieron eso a los portadores?- pregunto con un tono serio y a la vez un poco hostil

Yo al no tener ni la mas minima idea del a que se referia volvi a hacer una mueca –Hacer? Nosotras nadamas los ponemos a salvo, solo eso-

Ella fruncio el ceño –Y los que tus amigas han asesinado?- al decir esto solo abri los ojos con confusión, una confusión inmensa

-Como que las que han matado? Nadie de mi equipo jamas a matado y ademas no hay informes de portadores muertos- comente a lo que ella negó

-esa es la única información que nunca hemos ingresado a las computadoras ya que si alguien que no seamos nosotras las aqours la ve, podrían entrar en pánico- me miro de nueva cuenta –creo que eso resuelve por que no tienes los archivos, tu infiltrada no pudo saberlo-

-Tiene sentido el como es que no lo sabia pero….. sigo sin entender…. Portadores muertos alrededor de la ciudad?- pregunte consternada, mis amigas aunque confio en ellas no pudieron hacerlo por dos cosas, primera ellas no son asi y segunda yo las vigilaba en todo momento con los audífonos y con las ubicaciones

-Yo puedo explicar eso!- una tercera voz se escucho a lo lejos por lo que tanto Riko como yo alertadas volteamos a ver en direccion de la que venia esa voz para encontrarnos con una silueta de una mujer la cual estaba sentada en la orilla de lo alto de un edificio, esta no podíamos visualizarla del todo pues el sol nos cegaba completamente

-solo que será algo tardado jejeje-

.

.

.

.

.

.

La peli gris de pelo largo lanzaba un millón de plantas contra mi….. y cuando digo millón enserio es un millón, estas eran tantas raíces que literalemente se agrupaban como una gigante la cual me mataria de un solo golpe se tenia una fuerza proporcional a su tamaño

La chica sin duda alguna tenia un skill poco común y algo extraño en como las controlaba pues estas a la vez que eran controladas por la chica a la vez parecían moverse solas, como si tuvieran vida propia

Con un movimiento lance 5 rafagas de aire 2 con mis brazos y tres solo de mis patadas las cuales desprendían dichos ataques, al hacer estos movimientos podia hacer el viento tan filoso como una daga, podia atravesar bastante cosas

la planta gigante fue cortada en 5 pedazos por lo que cayeron rápidamente solo como escombros, ahora que lo notaba las plantas si eran cortadas de raíz no podían volver a funcionar, lo cual era un dato muy útil, pero el problema es que la chica parecia no tener fin para las semillas

casi de inmediato pare todos mis movimientos después de que aquello paso –Minami Kotori- dije por lo que ella solo se puso nerviosa –Ese es tu nombre verdad?- pregunte

ella con algo de miedo o nerviosismo asintió, aunque creo que mas que nada era este ultimo pues que digamos parecia que podría pelear inclusive mas tiempo

-Mi nombre es Watanabe You- le dije mientras levantaba las manos como si quisiera que se calmara y hablaba en un tono tranquilo –Soy una agente de aqours

-L-lo se- dijo nerviosamente –Me explicaron todo antes de llegar, inclusive del como ustedes están dispuestas a matar para lograr los objetivos

Solo hice una mueca algo incomoda –B-Bueno eso no es del todo falso…. Pero soy igual que Ruby-chan, yo estoy en contra de eso

La chica solo cambio su expresión seria por una de confusión –que?-

-Veras, que digamos no me gusta mucho pelear- le dije con una sonrisa algo amarga pues recordaba a cada una de mis compañeras cuando les decia eso

"Pelear? Entonces les quieres dar abrazos o que?"

"You-chan déjate de niñerías"

"Bu bu desu wa!"

-Entonces por que estas aquí?- me pregunto con un tono algo hostil, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, yo solo vine en caso de que todo el tiempo estuviera equivocada pero al llegar solo vi a unas chicas defendiéndose y sin la intención de matar, o por lo menos de la mayoría, por que la pelirroja si iba enserio, pero dejando eso de lado habia confirmado mis sospechas

-supongo que no podia dejar sola a mis amigas…..- comente encogiéndome de hombros –Pero como de costumbres son unas impulsivas-

La chica solo suavizo su mirada al oir eso –Cierto…. Tu intentaste abogar por Ruby y Hanamaru- comento a lo que yo rápidamente asentí con la intención de que esta por fin entendiera mi punto y pudiéramos acabar con esto de la manera mas civilizada posible

-Si, no quiero que peleemos….. pero ya sabes como son las cosas….-

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un rugido enorme por lo que tanto la peli gris como yo miramos en direccion a un edificio mucho mas alejado para ver a una Hydra gigante la cual escupio un rayo color azul y desaparecio casi al instante

Tanto la chica y yo nos quedamos en un tipo estado de shock al ver eso pero luego recordé algo "Dia estará peleando por haya….. las cosas mas raras siempre pasan en sus peleas asi que ….. no importa supongo"

-V-viste eso?-

Me encogi de hombros –Cosas de la mas explosiva de mi grupo?-

La chica al oir esto solo sonrio nerviosamente como si dijera "enserio no te asusto en lo mas minimo eso?"

-pero volviendo al tema- me intente acercar un poco a ella pero en cuanto esta vio eso lo único que atino a hacer fue con una de sus plantas golpearme de una manera muy dura desde el lateral, fue incluso tan dura que me saco a volar del edificio

Me detuve de golpe con una ráfaga de aire para evitar caer mas de la cuenta y luego vi al suelo… vaya que me habría matado de no ser por que puedo volar

-Estas bien?!- grito una chica que se asomaba por la orilla de la azotea para verme justo un poco mas debajo de ella volando

-Por que hiciste eso?!- le grite algo molesta

-L-Lo siento no fue mi intenci…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra oleada de plantas que me empezaron a atacar saliendo desde la misma direccion de donde me veía la chica

-Se que no son asesinas- le dije a la chica mientras le lanzaba varias ráfagas de aire estas en formas de cuchillas haciendo patadas o golpes para lanzar dichos ataques

-Si lo sabes por que me sigues intentando cortar?!- pregunto la peli gris de pelo largo mientras hacia crecer plantas provenientes de sus semillas que tiro bajo ella hace un momento

-No es obvio?!- le pregunte mientras señalaba sus plantas que me intentaban atravesar mientras que yo que estaba volando maniobraba para evitar que esto pasara

-LO SIENTO!- grito para que la escuchara por lo alto que habia volado para evitar que las plantas me alcanzaran, ahora que lo veía el edificio donde estábamos ahora parecia estar hecho de plantas pues estos rodeaban gran parte de la estructura lo cual era bastante raro –PERO REACCIONAN ASI POR COMO ME SIENTO!

-PUES CALMATE!- le dije algo irritada, casi desde que llegamos aquí lo único que hacíamos era intentar atravesarnos mutuamente –NO TE HARE DAÑO!-

-P-Pero-

-CON PERMISO NYA!- casi de la nada una peli naranja que venia volando (supongo que por un gran golpe ) paso a mi lado cayendo en un edificio cercano, esta se veía lastimada y cansada con fuertes golpes pero aun divertida , luego de aterrizar y asegurarse de que estuviera entera solo volteo y vio a la peligris –DALE CON TODO KOTORI NYA!- después de eso solo empezó a correr a una velocidad inhumana saltando de edificio en edificio como si huyera de algo, lo cual era cierto pues casi en un momento después apareció la chica que era la mas nueva en aqours, están aun con su capucha pero en un edificio cercano mas bajo del que nosotras estabamos

-You-chan, sabes por donde se fue Hoshizora?- pregunto desde lo bajo como un grito para que la escuchara a lo que yo solo señale el camino por el que se fue la chica por lo que mi amiga siguió con la vista ese camino para luego mirarme de nuevo –Gracias, Por cierto, Animo You-chan!- después de eso se fue persiguiendo el camino que antes siguió la peli naranja dejándome con esa extraña imagen de persecución

-Eso fue….-

-Raro…- completeme mientras ahora me acercaba de nueva cuenta al edificio donde se encontraba mi "enemiga" por asi decirlo –pero regresando al tema, estas se van a matar unas a otras si no acabamos con esto pronto-

-Si, ademas me preocupa un poco Umi-chan- me dijo a lo que yo solo la mire un poco confundida

-Quien?-

-Mmmm la persona que me gusta- dijo como si de nada se tratara con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir escalofríos

-Vaya- ahora que lo pensaba también me preocupaba un poco (por no decir mucho) Riko, ya que ella se habia dedicado a pelear con la chica que desde un inicio estaba dispuesta a matar a mi compañera –yo también me preocupo un poco

-Vamos a detenerlas?- pregunto con un tono algo amable a lo que yo asentí

-Lo sabia, no eran malas personas- comente a lo que ella solo rio un poco

-No, pueden ser un poco bruscas o algo por el estilo pero no son malas personas, no creo que serian capaces de nada malo….. excepto Rin y Maki si te metes con su comida, ellas si te podrían arrancar un brazo sin necesitar sus skills

-Ni me lo digas, Con Yoshiko cuando no le gusta algo es un gran espectáculo, me pregunto cuantas veces habran castigado a todas por usar nuestras skills de una manera tan descuidada, digo, una vez intente enfriar mi comida con aire, Kanan una vez queria un Helado, Riko dijo que su comida estaba cruda, a Mari le daba flojera usar los tenedores y por ultimo chika-chan…. creo que gracias a su skill era una combinación de todas juntas jejeje-

-son bastantes parecidas a nosotras- comento la chica con una sonrisa mientras que yo asentí algo animada

-Eso me agrada, la verdad tenia miedo de estar equivocada con ustedes desde un inicio, pero al parecer tome la decisión correcta-

-Supongo que yo también jejeje-

-Por cierto ahí alguna manera de que ellas dejen de pelear?- le pregunte pues no seria fácil calmarlas a todas

-si convencemos a Eli o a Nico convencerá a las demás… aunque con Rin creo que solo Nico la controlaría- dijo hablando de Yazawa y Hoshizora

-Esas dos son pareja?- pregunte ya saliendo un poco del tema pues eran compañera desde hace ya 3 años (Si, ya se cumplio el tercer año como dijo Hanayo antes) y eran algo cercanas

La peligris solo puso una mirada un tanto apenada –No se que tipo de relación tengan, lo siento jejeje-

Ya con un poco mas de confianza entre las dos me sentí un poco mejor gracias a no tener la necesidad de pelear, pero habia algo que me molestaba –Oye, de casualidad puedes escuchar por tu audífono o acaso bloquearon los nuestros?- le preguntaba pues desde que llegamos estos no servían, y era algo raro ahora que lo pensaba o que tenia tiempo para pensarlo

Kotori solo se llevo la mano a la oreja y con dos golpecitos de parte de sus dedos negó –No, no sirve, no se escucha nada mas que estatica-

-Si, lo siento pero eso era necesario- una voz entro en la platica, una que no conocía ni en lo mas minimo, al voltear vi algo completamente anormal, una chica de rasgos que no distingo muy bien salio del suelo….. como lo oyen, salio del suelo para quedar en la azotea del edificio junto a nosotras

El verla me causaba pánico y al parecer no solo a mi pues la peli gris a mi lado tenia una mirada completamente nerviosa

-Es amiga tuya?- pregunte algo esperanzada pues Kotori parecia asustada pero no como si la conociera

-C-crei que era tuya-

La chica enfrente de nosotras sonrio de manera burlona como si algo le causara mucha gracia, pero sabia que esta chica era una portadora si literalmente habia salido del suelo

-Quien eres?- pregunte a lo que esta rio un poco por lo bajo

-Bueno…..

- _ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA JEJE-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEW**

 **Yohan2000:** Te contare algo gracioso, desde el principio tenia pensado hacer Rinpana pero al ver como iba la historia pensé en cambiarlo a NicoRin pero mi amiga y otro puñado de gente dijeron que como habia excluido tanto a Pana debería de darle por lo menos ese lugar en la historia, aunque no se, tal vez haya NTR 7w7

 **Waldemart16:** Los skills no son algo que se puedan combinar o no por lo menos de la manera que imagino que dices, pero si hablamos de estrategias seria muy desventajoso para dos chicas que tenían Skills evolucionados contra dos normales


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

" _Realidad Contra Imaginacion"_

-SUELTAME!- casi de un golpe la peli azul a la que antes tomaba del cuello de su vestido negro (que por alguna razon parecían traer unas alas de juguete negras tras este) me aparto de su lado mientras que yo solo lo esquive para apartarme

"Suficientemente lejos" pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor para ver absolutamente nada, solo era una calle con dos edificios gigantescos que literalmente abarcaban toda la calle

La chica y yo estábamos a penas a unos 6 metros, bastante cerca para mi gusto, pero su skill era la mas peligrosa de todas, y si debía decirlo, tenia mucho miedo en pelear contra ella

-Te atreviste a tocar a un angel caído- murmuro la chica con lo que parecia un tono de enojo el cual no pase para nada por alto, esta enserio que estaba molesta por haberla transportado de una manera tan…. Poco amigable

-Em….si?- pregunte mas que como respuesta pues al parecer la chica enserio tenia un serio problema personalidad

-IMPERDONABLE!- casi en un instante una sombra me cubrió en el cielo como si el sol hubiera decidido dejar de alumbrarme

Al mirar arriba vi algo que enserio me dio un escalofrio –Estas bromeando- sin dejar pasar un momento mas me teletransporte para quedar justo en el borde de una ventana de uno de los edificios que estaban a nuestros lados, esta a una altura de 6 pisos

Casi en cuanto apareci en la ventana una explosión inundo el lugar donde antes estaba parada por lo que solo me limite a mirar hacia abajo para ver una escena bastante extraña, un camión con combustible dentro que cabe destacar que cayo del cielo habia explotado, lo extraño es que habia salido de la nada

-Y asi es como se le trata a las asesinas como tu- decia la misma chica que se elevaba poco a poco en una pequeña plataforma delgada de color negro circular, esta estaba parada sobre dicha plataforma y se acercaba lentamente a mi

Sonreí de manera amarga –Me lo dice la que me acaba de tirar un camión encima- conteste con una sonrisa algo nerviosa pues sabia que esta chica era extremadamente peligrosa, exceptuando a chika takami ella era sin duda alguna la miembro mas fuerte de aqours dejando por un gran espacio al tercer lugar que ocupaba Dia, su poder?

De la misma nada aparecieron un par de torretas justo a su lado, estas flotando en el cielo pero apuntado a mi direccion –Desaparece-

-No gracias-

Estaba segura que las torretas estaban empezando a girar con la intención de disparar pero de inmediato aun a la altura que estaba me lance en caída libre directo hacia el concreto claro no sin antes lanzar unas pequeñas shurikens las cuales dieron de lleno en el caño de cada una de las torretas y estas explotaron al no poder disparar

Apenas a unos 2 metros del suelo viendo hacia arriba donde veía a una peliazul bastante molesta y al parecer aturdida pues las torretas le habían explotado justamente en los oídos, me teletransporte para caer en el suelo de pie y empezar a correr

"Debo perderla y armar un plan" me decia a mi misma pues la primera accion que tome fue solo para alejarla del grupo, sabia que si alguien mas se tenia que enfrentar con ella perdería, las únicas con probabilidades de llegar a vencerla eramos tanto Rin como yo por la forma en que nuestros skills nos pueden dar una velocidad o por lo menos acercamiento tan extremo

-A donde crees que vas?- pregunto la chica que empezaba a volar en su plataforma por fin reaccionando a que estaba huyendo

-A donde no estes tu- respondi mientras que esta me alcanzaba con una velocidad tremenda, era como si compitieras corriendo contra un auto de carreras, a menos que seas una Neko con una velocidad increíblemente inhumana creo que el resultado es mas que obvio

La chica rio de una manera burlona mientras que a su lado flotando al igual que las armas anteriores aparecieron lo que parecían armas de fuego pero estas de un tamaño…. Un poco mas inusual

-BAZUKAS? QUE TE PASA POR EL CEREBRO?!- le grite mientras que por lo menos veía 12 de dichas armas cargadas al lado de la chica viéndome desde lo alto lo cual no era mucho que digamos

-Los angeles caidos se encargan de las impurezas del mundo asi que …..- sin mas el primer misil salio disparado contra el suelo en direccion a mi

Por mi parte con una voltereta rápida y un pequeño salto como extra al terminar la maniobra anterior evite el golpe del misil que ya habia impactado a unos metros de mi, pero la onda de impacto que solto me lanzo a volar por lo menos unos 5 metros de distancia dejándome completamente tendida en el suelo, no dolio pero si fue un derribo bastante duro

-Auch- dije por inercia mientras me ponía de pie con apenas unos rasguños, en el cuerpo por dicha caída –enserio te voy a golpear por hacer eso-

La chica solo sonrio de manera divertida mientras que por fin bajaba de su plataforma para quedar justo enfrente de mi pero esta con aura de confianza tan alta que estaba segura que eso seria lo mismo que explotaría para poder ganar

-Soy la segunda mas fuerte de aqours, no creo que quieras pelear contra mi pequeña- al oir la palabra pequeña juro que me dio ganas de arrancarle esa pequeña bola de pelo que tenia a un lateral de su cabello

-Asi?- conteste con la misma vena de enojo en mi frente –Pues yo soy la mas fuerte de… la verdad no tenemos nombre pero de igual manera soy la mas fuerte

Esta me miro curiosa –Que la mas fuerte no era Hoshizora?- pregunto algo confundida –Ademas tu solo te puedes teletransportar, tienes habilidades de pelea mano a mano y control sobre armas… incluso nuestras unidades tienen skills mas amenazadoras

De nueva cuenta la chica me menospreciaba de una manera completamente abrumadora pero eso solo me hacia predecir mejor el como la haria pedazos

-Rin solo es una niña con un skill demasiado exagerado para ella, pero no significa que sea mejor que yo- conteste mientras que de reojo miraba los lanzacohetes que aun estaban arriba de la chica flotando en el aire, los cuales que digamos no me hacen sentir muy comoda mientras me apuntan

"6 movimientos"

-Bien, pues ya que eres la mas fuerte- comento mientras levantaba su mano lista parar dar una señal –Pues me desharé de ti, asesina- como esperaba esta bajo la mano con un gesto que decia "FUEGO!"

El primero lanzacohetes iba a dispararse pues veía que el jalillo de este retrocedia amenazadoramente por lo que tome de mi bolsa a una velocidad increíble hasta para un humano un Kunai y lo lance de lleno contra la municion de la arma, esta exploto de golpe, luego de eso vi como otras 2 estaban a punto de dispararme por lo que en cuanto los cohetes salieron disparados contra mi me teletransporte a un costado del edificio donde usando mi espada la clave en la pared para sostenerme, estaba a una altura de por lo menos 10 pisos mientras veía desde lo alto el como 2 de esas armas ya habían sido disparadas contra la nada

"Uno"

Casi como si las armas tuvieran mente propia estas se voltearon hasta que por fin me apuntaron de nueva cuenta pero esta vez desde debajo de mi

3 de estos salieron disparados contra mi de golpe mientras que yo por mi parte solo saque la espada de la pared para empezar a caer a una velocidad atroz en direccion a los cohetes que venían en direccion a golpearme, venia a una velocidad que en menos de un milésimo de segundo me vi solo unos centímetros de frente a uno de estos….

Pero alzando mi mano en direccion a dicha municion hice que desapareciera enfrente de mi, por su lado el segundo proyectil solo exploto en el mismo aire pues habia transportado el primero con la intención de que se deshiciera del segundo, por su parte el tercero solo al llegar a este con mi pierna le di un empujon tan suave que lo desvio solo unos centímetros para que chocara contra el edificio

"Dos"

-Tch- la chica que antes se veía tan confiada contra mi ahora se veía frustrada como si no esperara en lo mas minimo lo que habia hecho –No se como lo hizo, pero no me importa- susurro para si misma, ahora que lo pienso las chicas creen que mi única habilidad es teletranspotarme por lo que no saben que literalmente puedo reescribir la realidad de un lugar a otro, lo que hago con mi cuerpo y desde que mi skill evoluciono, puedo hacerlo con objetos aun sin tocarlos

Seguía cayendo del edificio mientras que esta solo hizo una mueca y las restantes armas me apuntaron

-Lenta- dije mientras que de mi bolsa ya habia sacado por lo menos 10 shurikens las cuales lance contra las armas que me apuntaban para darles de lleno

"Tres"

Al caer en el suelo (obviamente teletransportandome para amortiguar el golpe) empece a correr hacia la peli azul mientras que desenfundaba mi espada lista para atacar

La chica se vio con un gesto asustado al ver la velocidad a la que me acercaba por lo que hizo lo mejor que sabia….. crear

-NO TE ACERQUES!- como lo suponía al lado de la chica aparecieron nuevas cosas pero estos eran algo parecidos a gorilas, eran seres vivos o por lo menos eso creo, tenían un gran cuerpo del tamaño de dicho animal, musculosos y robustos, estos eran de color morado su pelaje mientras que no podia ver muy bien su cuerpo pues este estaba completamente cubierto por una armadura dorada y tenían una lanza en mano -LITTLE DEMONS ATAQUEN!- grito la chica mientras les daba la orden por lo que dichos animales obedecieron y a una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño se acercaron a mi con sus lanzas apuntándome, pero eso no me asusto ni en lo mas minimo

El primero que llego intento atravesarme con su lanza pero solo la esquive con una voltereta por el suelo para estar a solo unos centímetros de el

-Espero que no te moleste un pequeño corte- dije mientras que con mi espada en mano cortaba de lleno una de sus piernas las cuales no tenían tanta protección por la armadura, el filo de mi espada era de lo mejor, era un acero que solo un rico mimado seria capaz de comprar….. sip y con rico mimado me refiero al señor nishikino

-GRAAAA!- grito el simio o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa mientras caia al suelo sin una pierna, lo chistoso es que cuando lo corte no salio sangre si no mas bien salio un tipo de tinta, no me molestaba en entenderlo pero tenia en claro algo, no estaban vivos, eran productos de la Skill de Yoshiko

"Cuatro"

El segundo animal vino con la intención de golpearme con sus musculosos brazos viendo que su compañero habia fallado al darme con su lanza, asi que vino con lo mejor que pudo, a puro golpe limpio… mala idea

En cuanto lanzo el primero golpe solo salte y me subi en su brazo, sin pedir permiso a alguien empece a correr desde su brazo hasta su hombro donde solo saque un pequeño dispositivo no mas grande que una galleta, este era negro y tenia un foco en medio

Este solo lo coloque en la parte trasera de la cabeza del simio, este al notarlo con sus manos intento encontrar el dispositivo en su cabeza con sus dos manos pero sin éxito gracias a que no lo alcanzaba , el dispositivo se encendio y empezó a parpadear una luz roja la cual daba la impresión de que no era una buena señal, casi al ver que el dispositivo se encendio decidi bajar del animal y de inmediato teletransportarlo

"Cinco"

La criatura apareció encima de la otra a la que le habia cortado el pie –Enserio que jamas crei usar estas cosas- estire mi brazo en direccion donde habia un auto volcado en la calle el cual después de hacer eso apareció entre las criaturas y yo, se diran por que querria poner un auto en medio de las criatura y de mi verdad? Pues es por que lo que le puse a uno de ellos es una …..

-BOMBA!- grito yoshiko alertada mientras que enfrente de ella aparecia un muro de ladrillos formándose a una velocidad impresionante ladrillo por ladrillo que salían de la nada

Dicho dispositivo exploto y créanme que no fue bonito, estos eran de los mas raros que habia en el mundo y por alguna razon de mi futuro suegro decidio darme una docena de estos, por que no los uso? Muy simple, por que estos tienen la potencia de 3 paquetes de C4 osea que literalemente podrían volar un edificio sin mucho esfuerzo

La explosión fue tan masiva que en cierto momento tuve que teletransportar mas autos enfrente para que estos no salieran volando por la explosión, por su lado Yoshiko parecia esforzarce mientras el muro en el que se cubria se deshacía y rehacia constantemente

En cuanto la explosión ceso no paso ni un segundo antes de que arremetiera contra la chica teletransportandome frente a ella que parecia exhausta, pero al verme cambio su expresión por una de horror y sorpresa

"Seis"

-TOMA ESTO!- dije mientras le daba un golpe de lleno en la cara a la chica que no me sorprendería que el dislocara la mandibula, pero al parecer no habia sido el caso

-Kuf- la chica solto un leve quejido el cual era acompañado por un hilo de sangre que salia de su boca, pero lo sabia, las que han evolucionado tienen una resistencia inmensa….. y por eso no me detendré

Antes de que Yoshiko cayera al suelo la tome del cuello de su vestido para de inmediato con un movimiento azotarla directamente contra el suelo haciéndola pasar por encima de mi

Esta al caer solo reboto levemente mientras abria los ojos con un dolor inmenso por el tremendo golpe, de nueva cuenta sin esperar un segundo me abalance contra ella en el suelo y empece a golpearla repetidamente en el rostro con la intención de hacer mucho mas daño, ella parecia intentar resistirse pero si no se concentraba no podia hace uso de su skill por lo que no le daba ni un momento de chance, esta intento quitarme de encima con un golpe el cual esquive sin problema alguno para luego aprisionar su brazo con el cual habia lanzado dicho golpe

-Tu y tus amigas nos han intentado matar por 3 años!- grite de una forma acusadora mientras aun tenia el brazo de la chica aprisionado entre los mios –Ahora es hora de que la paguen!- sin ningún esfuerzo tome firmemente el brazo de yoshiko y luego lo doble hasta que no pudo mas y simplemente se quebró como una simple barra de apio

-AAAAAAAAAAH!- grito de dolor la chica mientras que esta parecia empezar a llorar de dicho dolor

-Ahora sigue tu otro braz….- no termine la oración por que el cielo se ilumino de azul de una manera deslumbrante (Hydra) la cual hizo que literalmente perdiera la nocion de lo que hacia por unos segundos ….. solo unos segundos

-A-AHORA!- grito una voz debajo de mi en un tono doloroso pero demandante….. de la nada un golpe impacto mi rostro apenas voltee de nuevo en direccion de la chica

Por un momento note que mi vista se vio borrosa mientras que se tambaleaba pero podia visualizar a la chica que antes agredia (la cual tenia un rostro demacrado) esta poniéndose de pie mientras que a su lado habia un ser que por lo menos media 3 metros de altura, este morado y parecia estar desnudo (sin su órgano al aire pues no poseía) pero con unos brazos extremadamente largos y delgados…..estos lentamente se acercaron a mi mientras veía como el brazo de Yoshiko se empezaba a vendar solo y ponerse un cabestrillo para colgarlo de su cuello pues estaba roto, apenas y tenia la idea de que pasaba pero sabia que el golpe que me habia impactado habia sido del nivel de recibir un golpe de Rin

-Acabala AGH- dijo la chica mientras con su mano sana me señalaba y la criatura se acercaba peligrosamente a mi –Querias hacerme enojar? Pues es hora de ponerse seria-

La criatura ahora estaba frente a mi esta lista para golpearme y sabia que si me volvia a impactar de una manera tan bestial como la anterior me mataria

"piensa…." Ahora la criatura parecia estar a punto de golpearme levantando el brazo

"HAS ALGO MIERDA!" dije mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a la muerte en esta ocasión por el inmenso impacto que estaba a punto de recibir, lo raro fue que en cuanto lo hice una escena apareció en mi mente, una de un objeto cayendo desde una gran altura que luego desaparecio… parecia que fuera un sueño donde lo habia visto

Después de pensar eso me sentí un poco mas agotada de lo usual como si una parte de mi energía hubiera sido arrancada de golpe….. pero lo que mas me importaba en ese momento es que el golpe que antes esperaba no habia llegado, pero en cambio un sonido tan masivo se escucho a solo unos centimetros de mi

Al abrir mis ojos vi algo completamente anormal, la criatura estaba muerta…. Una viga de metal habia caído sobre esta dejándola hecha pedazos como solo tinta….. pero una viga de metal…. Al ver hacia arriba no vi ninguna construcción ni nada donde pudiera haber dicho material….

La chica de pelo azul se veía tan asombrada como yo, pues su criatura fue asesinada por un objeto que ni siquiera existía hace un momento –Que…..rayos….

"Tiempo fuera"

Sin mas abri un portal (el cual como dije antes nadie es capaz de ver) y entre en este desvaneciéndome en mi mundo, tenia que pensar en algo y un lugar donde el tiempo pasa extremadamente lento es en mi propio terreno

En el portal era como siempre, este completamente azul, parecia estar formado por agua y era como estar en el centro de una esfera, solo que esta con un millón de pantallas donde disfrutar de la vista a otras realidades alternas como dijo el señor nishikino, era divertido el como veía todo

-Nico deja los dulces- decia Maki mientras parecia buscar algo en una oficina

-Si les vamos a robar en que nos afecta?- decia encogiéndose de hombros

Era extremadamente raro ver el como tu yo de otra realidad se comportaba literalmente como tu lo harias pero no podia evitar reir

en otra de estas realidades También vi a un chico en una computadora un tanto raro pues este parecia escribir algo lo cual decia "Que no era Hoshizora la mas fuerte?"

Debe ser algo sin importancia…ahora volviendo a lo importante…

De donde rayos salio eso? Como es que una viga de construccion salio justo de la nada? No tiene sentido el como fue que eso paso

Ademas debo de idear una manera de vencer a la chica, esta es demasiado poderosa….. Crear lo que quieras….. que tipo de skill es esa? Literalmente si fuera mas fuerte podría ser la mas peligrosa del mundo, pero por suerte solo puede crear objetos y criatura inanimadas que no tienen mente propia…. Se imaginan si pudiera crear vida propia? Eso seria desbordante, tampoco puede alterar un cuerpo biológico o crear algo dentro de uno, su skill es igual que la mia, en cierto momento es extremadamente cansado pero al evolucionar lo puede usar tan frecuentemente como respira, lo cual es algo malo según mi experiencia de pelea con este tipo de gente

Por unos minutos me mantuve pensando flotando en medio de dicha esfera que era mi mundo mientras que a la vez atendia mi herida de la cabeza la cual al parecer habia sido muy dura por lo que tuve que vendarla para evitar que la pequeña cortada en la frente siguiera sangrando

No tenia una idea muy clara de como llegar a ganar contra una enemiga que ahora podría acabarme pues la habia hecho ponerse seria, cuanto habrá pasado ya? 1 segundo desde que me fui?

-Pero a donde fue la viga?- una voz proveniente de algun lugar cercano llamo mi atención al escuchar como hablaban de un objeto el cual yo aun dudaba como apareció

-No lo se, solo cayo y de la nada desaparecio-

-no digas idioteces, sabes que nos despedirán si decimos eso verdad?!-

Al voltear a ver de donde venia dichos diálogos me encontre con una de las realidades que habia alrededor de mi, pero en esta hablaban dos hombres de una viga la cual literalmente habia desaparecido

-Otra realidad….- susurraba mientras sonreía, no podia creer que lo que hubiera dicho el señor nishikino fuera cierto

"Yazawa…. Tu tienes una skill muy poderosa y peculiar, pero hay algo que me entra en duda, si eres capaz de ver realidades alternas…. No eres capaz de acceder a estas?"

"Acceder?"

"Si, algo como abrir lo portales que comúnmente abres pero este para ir a otra realidad o simplemente llevar o traer algo de aquí haya"

"Pufff no, para nada"

Entonces…..es posible…. Puedo hacerlo….

-QUE MIERDA!- una voz de nueva cuenta gritaba dentro de mi mundo, normalmente la hubiera ignorado pero esta era de una conocida, mi compañera –ENSERIO, QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

Al voltear me percate de algo en la imagen que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos con un terror y sorpresa enormes e incluso sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba al ver dicha imagen

-Rin…..- susurre mientras que ponía una mirada de odio después de ver dicha imagen que presentia que estaba pasando en estos momentos…. Lo extraño es que solo podia ver a Rin, no podia ver a ninguna de mis compañeras

"DEBO AYUDARLA!" me grite a mi misma mientras que ahora me disponía a salir de mi dimensión con un nuevo plan algo suicida en mente

Al salir solo vi como la chica que tenia un brazo roto y un gesto de dolor buscaba con la mirada, por lo menos me debi haber ido dos minutos de aquí

Yoshiko al verme solo puso una expresión bastante molesta –Como hiciste eso?!-

Solo sonreí algo confiada mientras empuñaba de nuevo mi espada, enfrente de mi a solo unos 8 metros de distancia de la chica –En realidad si te lo digo probablemente no me creas asi que me evitare una platica inecesaria

Debajo de la chica una plataforma de color negra se formo para casi de inmediato empezar a elevarse a solo unos metros del suelo –En ese caso… muere-

Sin mas en un abrir de cerrar de ojos un sinfín de catapultas…. Si, catapultas, asi de loca esta esta chica, salieron tras de ella, todas con rocas cargadas para ser disparadas y por lo menos eran 30 con piedras del tamaño de un balón de futbol para titanes

Solo respire hondo para luego cerrar los ojos "Concentrate" me dije a mi misma mientras intentaba visualizar otra realidad como lo habia hecho la primera vez pero para mi desgracia la imagen era borrosa, solo aparecia y desaparecia constantemente, como un televisor con estatica

Ahora solo escuche como las cuerdas que antes sostenían a todas las catapultas eran liberadas de golpe, por l oque supuse las piedras ya venían hacia mi

De pronto la imagen que antes era borrosa se volvió completamente clara, al parecer la sensación de peligro hacia que mi skill funcionara con mas potencia lo cual supongo que es bueno, pero espero no tener que usarlo tan seguido por que normalmente el miedo es a la muerte

"Eso servirá" me dije a mi misma mientras que veía algo del otro lado

Al abrir mis ojos estos estaban brillando a un rojo carmín vivo, como si fuera un mismo sol de sangre, como la vez que mi skill evoluciono, pero esta vez por el excesivo esfuerzo que estaba por hacer

-YO GANARE ESTO!- grite mientras que veía como un gran numero de rocas se acercaba a mi con un potencia y velocidad masivas pero para mala suerte de la chica eso no serviría

A mi lado de la nada literalmente salieron volando 50 vigas en direccion a las rocas una tras otra apareciendo continuamente, estas como un palillo atravesaba las rocas y a la vez las hacia retroceder pues la fuerza con las que iban era incluso mayor

Yoshiko sorprendida de esto solo formo un muro de ladrillos pues sabia que probablemente se queria cubrir de los escombros, por lo que pensé en usar la misma estrategia de antes de acercarme a ella y atacarla….. pero algo me detuvo tanto a mi que me iba a empezar a transportar como a Yoshiko que parecia lista para crear otra cosa

-NICO-CHAN!- grito una voz que conocía muy bien pues al mirar al otro extremo de la calle vi a la persona que amaba, una pelirroja la cual venia corriendo en direccion a nosotras, una diría que venia con la intención de ayudarme a pelear pero su expresión era horrorosa, parecia estar aterrada y huyendo de algo, por lo que tanto la peli azul como yo dejamos de pelear y nos quedamos viéndola fijamente –tsushima! PAREN!

-Hump, otra de la cual encargarme- decia con nerviosismo Yoshiko que interpretaba la situación de la peor manera posible, esta estaba apunto de atacar o crear algo

-A donde vas Nishikino?- pregunto una voz al fondo de la calle de donde venia Maki pero esta silueta venia caminando con toda la calma del mundo como si jugara con un pequeño raton

Nadamas al oir su nombre Maki se giro en direccion a ella y con toda sus fuerzas grito de una manera completamente anormal como si su vida se fuera en ese grito, como producto de este la chica que perseguia a mi amiga salio volando contra un edificio de lleno por lo que se perdio en los escombros unos momentos

-Eh? Por que lastimaste a tu amig…- iba a preguntar Yoshiko desconociendo la identidad de la persona que perseguia a Maki

-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA HABLAR! SAKURAUCHI Y YO NOS SEPARAMOS PARA AVISAR A LAS DEMAS, DEBEMOS TRABAJAR JUNTAS!- grito Maki llamando la atención de las dos que solo la vimos crédulamente

-De que hablas? Y a que viene Riko?- dijo de manera hostil Yoshiko mientras que sospechaba que Maki le habría hecho algo malo a su amiga –Que yo recuerde tu intentaste matar a…

-RIKO Y TU SON MEJORES AMIGAS, RIKO AMA A YOU, LAS TRES SE UNIERON POR PETICION DE KANAN- grito Maki sorprendiendo a la peli azul –ME DIJO QUE LES DIJERA ESTO A TODAS LAS QUE ENCONTRARA PARA PROBAR QUE ELLA ME MANDO! E INCLUSIVE SE OTRA COMO QUE A HANAMARU LE GUSTA RUBY O COMO QUE KANAN Y MARI SON PAREJA, TODO ESO ME DIJO!-

-M-Maki, de que hablas?- le pregunte mientras que me acercaba a ella con un poco de cansancio por la pelea anterior

-NICO-CHAN CONFIA EN MI, TU VISION NO PODIA ESTAR MAS EQUIVOCADA, AQOURS NO SON LAS ENEMIGAS O POR LO MENOS NO TODAS ELLAS!- grito mientras se acercaba a mi pues esta seguía manteniendo su distancia por yoshiko pero al ver que esta ya le creía en mayor medida decidio hacerlo –TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS AHORA- me dijo mientras que ahora veía a Yoshiko –REUNE A TU EQUIPO, BUSQUEMOS UN LUGAR SEGURO!-

-Pero a que te refieres que no todas las de aqours? Quien es la que esta causando esto? Por que yo no conozco a la persona que te perseguia –Argumentaba Yoshiko

-NO ES DIRECTAMENTE AQOURS- Maki miro al edificio que tenia un gran agujero por como salio disparada la persona que la perseguia, Maki parecia asustada de que esta fuera a salir –NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS ANTES QUE ELLA SE LEVANTE!

-Quien es ella?- pregunto La peli azul de nueva manera que aun estaba a unos metros de altura en su plataforma

-PROBABLEMENTE SEPA QUIEN ES, PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA, PERO SU SKILL ES LA MAS PELIGROSA QUE JAMAS HABIAMOS VISTO, PODRIA ACABAR CON TODA LA RAZA HUMANA COMO LA CONOCEMOS… SU SKILL ES…..- Maki iba a hablar pero en un instante vi hacia el edificio el como un pequeño destello como una luz salio de la sombra

-MAKI MUEVETE AHORA!- grite mientras intente correr para moverla del lugar… pero…..

Un hilo de luz se alzo desde el edificio por toda la calle en direccion a Maki…..

Esta fue atravesada… era una luz tan delgada como un hilo…. Pero esta perforo de lleno el pecho de Maki, haciendo que casi al instante la vista dejara de tener emoción alguna –Nico…..chan…- la pelirroja iba a caer pero de inmediato me lance para amortiguar su caída al suelo

Al levantarme rápidamente vi a mi amiga….. a la persona que amaba ….. el como el uniforme blanco ahora se teñia de rojo mientras que sus ojos no reflejaban nada….absolutamente nada…..

Yoshiko al igual que yo bajo de su plataforma a toda prisa y se puso al lado de Maki para verla, esta de inmediato intento tomarle el pulso, pero era mas que evidente la respuesta –Ella…. Ella esta…-

El disparo perforo su corazón…. Matándola al instante

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas solo al entrar en cuenta que no habia nada que hacer –NO,NO,NO,NO,NO- gritaba repetidamente mientras negaba rápidamente –MAKI DESPIERTA!- le gritaba a su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo el cual no dio respuesta alguna

Por su parte Yoshiko solo puso su mano sobre los ojos de Maki y con delicadeza cerro sus ojos….

-No me dejes…..- dije entre sollozos –No me dejes…. Porfavor…. No lo hagas…-

Luego de eso en el edificio se escucho el como varias piedras se movían para que luego del lugar saliera una chica de rasgos que no me importan ni describir ni en lo mas minimo y tampoco me importaba si alguna vez la hubiera visto o no….. pero esta solo se tronaba el cuello de forma muy tranquila –Debo admitirlo…. Ese golpe casi me mata…..pero no es como si eso importara- decia de una manera burlona

Al escuchar esto solo me puse pie secándome las lagrimas… -Tsushima…..- dije de manera fría y sin sentimiento alguno

-Que pasa?- pregunto con un tono que reflejaba compasión pues aunque hace un momento pelearamos ahora no tenia nada que decirme

-Avisale a las demás… y- mire a la persona mas importante para mi tendida en el suelo con una expresión que parecia que solo habia ido a dormir, al instante apreté mis puños tanto que se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que ejercia y a la vez apretaba mi mandibula –Cuida de Maki porfavor-

Esta me vio confundida –Tu que haras?

Mi expresión cambio de una sin significado a una de odio total….una con la que podría asustar hasta al humano mas valiente o el monstruo mas aterrador

-LA VOY A MATAR!- decia mientras me giraba para ver a la chica la cual solo me vio de manera sorprendida para luego solo cambiarla por una completamente burlesca

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- la chica parecia morir de risa mientras que yo no cambie mi expresión en ningún momento –L-Lo siento, P-p-pero que alguien se quiera enfrentar a mi es tan… Unico JAJAJAJA-

No paso ni un momento por que un brazo salio volando por el aire mientras un gran hilo de sangre acompañaba a este

-CALLATE- dije ya a su lado con mi espada cubierta de sangre mientras que a la vez retrocedia para evitar cualquier ataque cercano

La chica al darse cuenta de eso solo miro el lugar donde se supone que iba su brazo derecho para luego reir lo cual era aterrador…. Le habia cortado un brazo y lo único que hizo fue reir

Esta me vio de una manera un tanto divertida mientras que con un poco de fuego que apareció en su única mano lo puso en donde le habia cortado el brazo para cicatrizar la herida, lo raro era que al igual no reflejaba dolor alguno lo cual creeme que da una mala sensación que no imaginas

- _Van tres, quieres ser la cuarta?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

YmirDR : Me alegra que te guste el como va quedando y la verdad no se nada de X-men de niño no les entendia Xd

Pues algunas cosas las invento cuando voy escribiendo asi que no queda del todo descartado que Nozomi ayude a Maru pero no creo lo de la Hydra

Me alegra que sigas por aca nwn

 **yohan2000:** Si, no supe muy bien como acomodar una pelea que solo tenia un ataque una de ellas o solo un uso que es o matar, derribar o empujar, ademas de que Riko al solo tener fuego tampoco tuve mucha creatividad… No se si haya NTR….. por lo menos no con Nico 7u7

 **Waldemar16:** Pues…. Si daban para mas pero no supe como hacerlo….. espero este capitulo te gustara y pues compense el anterior nwn

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima nwn/**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

 _"Esto….. Enserio que va a doler"_

Ven por haya? Si, por haya, ese objeto que esta volando a unos 20 pisos de altura… saben que es ese objeto?

-Que fuerza!-

Sip, adivinaron, soy yo

En estos momentos como he mencionado antes estaba volando hacia un edificio lo mas rápidamente posible para un cuerpo humano, la chica a la cual apenas y logre tocar gracias a cierta intervención de Nico-chan, no me dio mucha oportunidad de hacer algo mas pues para cuando me habia dado cuenta esta tomando mi pie me lanzo con una fuerza desmedida que me hizo salir de vuelta en el edificio

Justo al llegar al edificio tan alto donde me iba a impactar solo con mis pies me detuve justo en la pared de dicho edificio para luego hacer un agujero en esta para sostenerme pues créanme que aunque sea un gato eso no quiere decir que si caigo de una altura tan alta no me matare

Vi el reloj de mi celular el cual saque del bolsillo de mi pantalon, solo habían pasado un minuto y medio, faltaban treinta segundos por lo menos para que Nozomi y Honoka vinieran a ayudarme

Creo que de tanto ver pelear a Eli en sus practicas mientras yo no hacia nada pude aprender una que otra cosa sobre estrategias, era evidente que la chica podia matar a cualquier humano normal, pero no las planeaba meter en la pelea directamente, en cuestión de ataque yo seria la única combatiente, pero si ellas me ayudaban de la manera que queria esto podría darme una ventaja sobre la chica con fuerza de….. que animal podría levantar un camión con una mano?

-Bien, Bien- comentaba mientras veía la ciudad a mi alrededor para encontrar un lugar adecuado donde pelear, el lugar debía ser cerrado en su totalidad, como una habitación, esta tendría sus habilidades limitadas por el espacio aunque yo también

El sonido de mi celular sono casi de inmediato por lo que vi la hora, ya habían pasado los 2 minutos lo cual era demasiado oportuno, al guardar mi celular de nueva cuenta casi se me salen los ojos por la sorpresa que me lleve

-NYA!- dije mientras que la chica que antes me habia golpeado me veía desde lo lejos y solo de un salto se acerco mas rápido que una bala, para cuando me di cuenta esta ya estaba parada en la pared, pero literalmente estaba parada en la pared –EM…. Tienes pegamento en los pies o algo por el estilo?

-Botas Magneticas- contesto cortantemente mientras se veía lista para atacarme por lo que solo me prepare aunque estuviera en una desventaja contando que ella podia caminar como si nada por la pared y yo tenia que hacer agujeros en esta para poder ser capaz de sostenerme y no caer

-Podriamos…. Ya sabes ir a algun lugar donde haya tierra firme?- comente de forma ironica mientras que intentaba ganar algo de tiempo, pero esta no cambio su expresión y eso lo sabia aunque trajera la mascara puesta

-Ultima oportunidad Hoshizora, Debes volver a casa- comento de nueva cuenta mientras se ponía en guardia lo cual solo me hacia estar mas alerta que de costumbre –No quiero dañarte

Ante el comentario frunci el ceño –Por que ese maldito afán de quererme llevar, digo Nico-chan tiene una skill demasiado rara y la intentaste matar, lo cual cabe destacar que solo me hace querer patear tu trasero mas de la cuenta, pero volviendo al tema, que es lo que nos diferencia?- le pregunte

Ella sin bajar su guardia respondio con un suspiro antes de hablar –No lo se, solo son ordenes que sigo, y ademas agradezco que sea asi, no quisiera que murieras-

-en que te afectaría si muriera?- le pregunte con un tono bastante ironico –Ni si quiera te conozco para empezar-

Esta de inmediato a una velocidad anormal se acerco a mi con la intención de golpearme directamente en el rostro pero con mi mano libre detuve dicho golpe con mucho esfuerzo, cabe destacar que el golpe mas el como lo detuve lanzo una onda expansiva de aire bastante comprimida que incluso quebró algunos cristales del edificio

-Te conozco Hoshizora- comento con un tono que parecia molesto –Tu hiciste algo que cambio mi vida hace unos años-

-QUE?! Pero yo apenas y salgo de mi casa- conteste en forma de broma mientras que solo pensaba que llegaran Honoka y Nozomi, estas se habían demorado demasiado probablemente a que nos habíamos movido de sitio al apenas ingresar al anterior edificio

-Se lo que has hecho- me decia mientras que yo aun sostenia su puño deteniéndolo –Puedes reformarte, es una nueva oportunidad de vida, Kanan-chan te lo dijo antes pero preferiste escuchar a la asesina de Yazawa, Ayase y Toujo, ademas de que al igual volvieron complices a unas inocentes chicas y voltearon en contra de nosotras a Kurosawa y Kunikieda

Casi de inmediato al solo escuchar las idioteces de la que hablaba la chica decidi lanzarme hacia ella dejándome caer por lo que literalmente intente patearla pero esta la detuvo con su brazo para luego azotarme contra la pared del edificio una vez mas pero esta vez haciendo que entrara a este por medio de la ventana para quedar tendida en el suelo, el golpe no me afecto mucho gracias a mi resistencia pero ahora que lo veía este lugar literalmente era un espacio de oficinas, escritorios y sillas por doquier

-No lo intentes de nuevo- dijo la chica mientras que al igual que yo entraba por la ventana pero esta a un ritmo mas normal para luego quedar de pie frente a mi por lo que al igual me puse de pie lista para defenderme –Hoshizora, de todas las chicas con las que pudiste pelear no tienes ni la mas minima oportunidad de Ganar contra mi

Después de eso solo tome la esquina de un escritorio para de inmediato lanzarcelo solo con una mano, esta de inmediato con un solo gesto con su mano destruyo apenas tocando el escritorio en varios pedazos, lo cual ya esperaba pues este era una distracción, no paso ni un segundo cuando por al lado de la chica ahora venia corriendo con la intención de impactarla de nueva cuenta pero con el mismo resultado, sin esfuerzo alguno esta como si hubiera predicho mi movimiento desde hace minutos lo detuvo apenas mirando hacia al lado de lleno con la palma de su mano

Pero al ver que falle lo único que pude hacer fue otra cosa, empezar a pelear directamente

Con una velocidad tremenda empece a lanzar golpe tras golpe, uno que iba dirigido a su cara el cual solo evadio haciendo su cabeza para un lado, el siguiente llendo al estomago pero esta solo se hizo al lado de nueva cuenta mientras que los demás golpes eran bloqueados de todos los lados existentes, la chica parecia estar 10 pasos adelantes de por mi por lo que digamos las cosas no pintaban muy bien para mi que digamos

-Cuidado a la izquierda!- grito una voz dentro de mi mientras que lo único que hice fue hacerle caso sin cuestionarle nada y bloquear a mi derecha lo cual para mi sorpresa era un gancho directamente a mi rostro el cual si hubiera acertado me habría hecho mucho daño

-En el abdomen!- La chica al ver que lo bloquee lanzo otro golpe pero este era una patada que dio directo en mi estomago la cual fue tan rápida que no pude reaccionar y me dio de lleno lanzándome de nueva cuenta contra una pared en la cual solo me estrelle de una manera colosal que incluso diría que la habia agrietado

Ahora una chica de pelo naranja largo y chamarra naranja aparecia a mi lado mientras yo estaba sentada por como me habia dejado el impacto, esta tenia una mirada fija en mi enemiga que al parecer no le daba buena espina pues su mirada era fría y calculadora –Debemos unirnos- comento de manera cortante y aun con su mirada expectante en la chica

Yo solo me levante del suelo apoyándome con la pared y a la vez sosteniendo mi estomago el cual habia recibido dicho impacto –Demonios….- estaba segura que si la chica hubiera querido aquel golpe me pudo haber sacado a volar por los edificios, ella se estaba conteniendo para no matarme o lastimarme tan a gravedad, me sentía como un niño que juega vencidas contra un adulto, asi de diferente era nuestro poder

-No, no lo es, tu poder y el suyo no tienen brechas tan grandes, pero te niegas a usarlo completamente - comento la chica a mi lado la cual tenia el mismo aspecto que yo exceptuando sus ojos y expresión –Hay algo en ella que me hace ver una oportunidad pero no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que sea… Rin esta chica esta entrenada-

-Ya lo se, se que esta entrenada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Con quien hablas?- pregunto la chica de la capucha que poco a poco se acercaba a mi pero esta sin un aire de hostilidad

Al ver la proximidad de la chica que ahora no era mas de 3 metros como pude me puse en guardia aun con el dolor intenso en mi estomago pero con la mirada llena de determinación –Hay voces en mi cabeza Nya- conteste con una sonrisa a lo que la chica creo que rio un poco pero de una manera sincera

-Entonces no me hagas golpearte otra vez por que si no esas voces podrían ser permanentes- dijo en forma de broma para luego cambiar su tono por uno serio al caer en cuenta de que la situación seguía siendo una pelea –Hoshizora…. Es enserio, no quiero lastimarte, evitémonos esto y entregate, si lo haces puede que podamos detener a las demás y tus amigas solo serán enviadas a una rehabilitación

-Aja- le conteste de manera ironica –y luego de eso que sigue? Tomar el te?-

-Te doy mi palabra- comento mientras me veía detenidamente y solo sentía como la atmosfera se hacia mas tensa como si la chica me fuera a atacar dependiendo de mi respuesta

Solo frunci el ceño, como me podia pedir tal cosa después de haber intentado matar a Nico-chan sin vacilación alguna, ademas de que en cierto momento estuvo a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Maki, no confio en gente como esa

-Rin- comento road a mi lado –Si no piensas unirte a mi te ayudare en lo que pueda con sus movimientos-

Solo asentí levemente, Road tenia instintos natos, si alguien sabia como cazar o como evitar ser cazada era ella pero mi velocidad no seria suficiente por lo que solo podría tapar unos cuantos golpes "Podemos bloquear pero para atacar?"

-eso será algo mas complicado, necesitamos descubrir algun punto débil o aspecto en la podamos superar para explotarlo, pero eso no se encuentra fácilmente- comento a lo que yo con un leve sonido asentí, al hacer esto road solo abrió parecio olfatear algo pues empezó a respirar agitadamente –Por cierto por la ventana izquierda esta nuestro transporte-

Al escuchar esto al igual olfatee para encontrarme con dos olores muy conocidos y los cuales esperaba desde hacia ya unos minutos, estos venían a una velocidad algo alta volando a una altura un poco mas baja de donde estaba pero sin detenerse

-La ventana?- pregunte a lo que algo divetida road asintió mientras que la chica frente a mi solo hizo un sonido de confusión por lo que acababa de decir

-Que?-

-Fue un placer hablar contigo- le dije con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba una silla a mi lado de oficina y se la lanzaba de lleno, la intención no era lastimarla pues si destruyo un escritorio apenas dándole un golpecito una silla no le haria absolutamente nada, el objetivo era despistarla un poco –Pero mi transporte llego- sin mas solo a una velocidad inhumana corri hacia una ventana lateral y salte por esta haciéndola trisas como resultado mientras la chica me veía algo atónita pues no importa si tienes 10 skills físicos, una caída de 20 pisos es una caída mortal para cualquiera

-Que rayos?!- dijo mientras corria hacia la ventana para de inmediato asomarse a ver a donde habia ido, por cierto casi en ese mismo momento el cielo se ilumino de un azul intenso mientras veía a un dragon de tres cabezas en un edificio a lo lejos…. Creo que no es lo mas raro que he visto pero que mas da

Por mi lado solo me encontraba cayendo rápidamente mientras que a lo lejos veía a Nozomi en un dragon metalico tipo serpiente y a Honoka flotando por su propia cuenta en direccion a donde yo estaba las cuales al verme solo pusieron un gesto que decia "Ahí estas!" y se acercaron a toda velocidad

Honoka sin demorarse un momento tomo mi mano ya cuando estaba a una altura de unos diez pisos, esta en cuanto tomo mi mano solo me lanzo en direccion a Nozomi por lo que aterrice con la pelimorada sentada en su dragon metalico

Ya al estar sentada en dicho animal llendo a unos 100 km por hora me sentí mas tranquila mientras que voltee para ver a la chica que solo me observaba atónita aun por la ventana que habia salido, esa chica era peligrosa de gran manera pero no podría alcanzarnos…..

La chica ya al reaccionar mejor a todo lo que pasaba solo hizo lo que yo y salto por la ventana con una gran fuerza para caer en la azotea de un edificio cercano y a una velocidad increíble empezar a saltar de edificio a edificio persiguiéndonos lo cual al parecer le funcionaba pues cada vez recortaba mas espacio

-Si lanza otra ráfaga como la que nos dio a Nicocchi y a mi esto se pondrá mal- comento la peli morada también dándose cuenta de la situación por lo que ahora me sentía extremadamente mal, si esta tipa llegaba a tocar por lo menos a Honoka o Nozomi seguro las mata

-Alejense- comente mientras que me ponía de pie sobre el lomo del dragon –Me quiere a mi, ustedes apóyenme desde lo lejos quieren? A mi no me matara por lo menos-

-Bien- accedió primero la peli jengibre con una sonrisa –Te cubro desde lo lejos Rin-chan-

Luego de eso vi a Nozomi la cual para mi sorpresa también asintió después de eso lo único que hice fue saltar a un edificio cercano para caer en la azotea de este mientras que mi oponente llego solo unos segundos después

-Eres rápida- le comente a lo que ella no emitio respuesta alguna

-No me siento feliz por ello- contesto con un tono algo frio

-Deja a mis amigas fuera de esto por favor-

-No puedo hacer eso

-Entonces asi será…..-

-Hoshizora no tienes oportunidad de ninguna manera-

Sin darle una respuesta solo me abalance contra ella corriendo a una velocidad inhumana para luego de hacer eso intentar lanzarle un golpe al rostro o a la mascara con tal de hacerle un poco de daño

La cual incluso antes de que lanzara el golpe ya lo habia esquivado de una manera perfecta "No puede ser" dijo road en mi interior como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo "Rin sigue atacando, creo que descubri algo" de nueva cuenta solo siguiendo la voz de mi cabeza lance una patada directamente con intención de golpear su abdomen pero esta se habia movido con mucho tiempo de anticipación esquivándola lo cual era raro pues juraría que apenas lo hizo viendo mi postura inicial

-Mi turno- dijo mientras que esta me intento dar un golpe por lo bajo con la intención de sacarme a volar probablemente pero para su mala suerte puse mis brazos por lo que no me hizo mucho daño…. Pero si me saco a volar a una altura demasiado exagerada tanto que inclusive estaba por encima de varios edificios, pero cuando iba de caída me di cuenta de algo –CON PERMISO NYA!- le dije a una peli gris que al parecer flotaba en medio de mi trayectoria, esta casi de inmediato se quito mientras que yo cai en un edificio de pie por suerte, ahora solo empece a sobar mis ate brazos con los que detuve el golpe para luego ver a las chicas que estaban de pasada, las dos eran peligrises pero a una si la conocía por lo que esperaba que le fuera mejor que a mi –DALE CON TODO KOTORI-CHAN- Grite a lo lejos para de inmediato empezar a correr saltando de techo en techo con una agilidad sorprendente como si fuera un gato, saltando con exactitud y precisión en cada lado

Por un momento pare de golpe en un edificio para esperar a la chica que no tardo mucho en llegar, sabia que no me podia esconder de ella pues si no iria contra mis amigas y eso era lo que menos queria en estos momentos que digamos

Apenas al llegar esta volvió de nueva cuenta a intentar convencerme con la misma frase –Tenemos que parar porfavor-

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar con una asesina como tu- esta vez deje de lado cualquier sentido del humor para luego sacar mi frustración a flote –Sabes que estuviste a matar a la chica que considero mi hermana mayor?! Que tus malditas amigas están debatiéndose a muerte con los miembros de mi familia?!

-ELLOS NO SON TU FAMILIA!- grito exasperada –Una familia te apoya no te incita a hacer estupideces, tu verdadera familia debería de ser tus padres y tus amigos no unas asesinas cualquieras

-No hables como si las conocieras!- le grite bastante molesta –NO TIENES NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR Y TODO POR SU CULPA, QUIEREN CONTROLARLO TODO A BASE DE VIOLENCIA Y DEJAME ACLARARTE ALGO MAS, SI TUVIERA QUE DEJAR MI HOGAR SOLO PARA SALVAR A UNA DE ELLAS LO HARIA CON TODO EL GUSTO DEL MUNDO SABIENDO QUE ELLAS HARIAN LO MISMO POR MI!

-Enserio crees que esa amistad durara?- pregunto de manera ironica –Date cuenta, no eres mas que un simple peon para ellos

-Pues este peon- dije mientras me posicionaba de una manera un tanto extraña por instinto, me puse en cuatro patas de una forma en la que estaba lista para saltar a atacar, al ver esto la chica solo retrocedio un poco ante tal cambio tan brusco –TE HARA COMER POLVO!- grite mientras que me lance a ella pero con un patada desde lo bajo llendo directamente a su mandibula, mi estilo de pelea cambio por instinto, no se como pero lo hizo

La chica con excesiva dificultad retrocedio unos pasos mientras que mi pie paso rozando la mascara

"Lo sabia" comento una voz dentro de mi "Rin, hay algo que tienes que saber"

-Habla rápido- conteste mientras que ahora iba contra la chica con la intención de darle un rodillazo en la cara, la cual al igual que el anterior fallo con muy poca distancia

"ELLA ESTA ENTRENADA POR COMPLETO EN TU ESTILO,ELLA ESTUDIO AL COMPLETO TUS MOVIMIENTOS DE PIES A CABEZA, POR ESO LOS ESQUIVA TAN FACILMENTE Y CON ANTICIPACION!" esto lo dijo mientras le intentaba dar un golpe directo a su abdomen por lo que sus palabras solo me distrajeron un momento el cual fue fatídico para mi

-YA TE DIJE QUE PARES!- algo exasperada la chica que al parecer perdio la paciencia haciéndose para un lado evitando mi puñetazo para luego darme un gancho directamente en la cara dándome de lleno en la mejilla y haciéndome escupir algo de saliva o sangre, la verdad no la diferencie muy bien

Este golpe fue tan intenso que me mando a volar hacia un edificio del otro lado de la calle pero no solo eso, si no que de la fuerza con la que iba disparada atravesé todas las paredes de este e inclusive del siguiente edificio hasta que al atravesar la ultima pared era una caída libre a la calle, el golpe me aturdio tanto que aun cayendo no pude reaccionar… resultado?

Cai de lleno en el techo de un auto

No paso mas de un segundo por que de el ultimo edificio donde habia caído se asomo la chica que al parecer me buscaba de manera desesperada con la mirada, esta de un salto bajo del edificio el cual ya no media ni 10 pisos cayo al lado de mi

Esta parecia atónita por lo que hizo por loque de inmediato se acerco a mi que esta semi incosciente sobre el techo del auto –No No No No- negó rápidamente mientras por fin estaba mas cerca de mi –Me descontrole demonios- comento mientras que ahora me tomaba el pulso el cual al percatarse de que estaba viva solo suspiro algo mas aliviadaa

-Ya te das por vencida?- pregunto una voz dentro de mi –te puedo ayuda solo pidemelo

-C-Ca…..llate- susurre por el dolor mientras que intentaba recuperar los sentidos lo cual por el gran impacto me resultaba imposible de momento, ahora solo vi a la chica con la mascara cerca de mi diciendo cosas que no captaba bien

-No era mi intención- o también mientras me revisaba –No tienes los huesos rotos….menos mal- y al mismo tiempo parecia que decia algo mas pero no era capaz de escucharlo bien

Esta iba probablemente a levantarme del auto para sacarme de ahí pues literalmente por el momento estaba derrotada de pies a cabeza con un solo golpe con toda su fuerza

No fue por que un golpe de lleno la detuvo que se alejo de mi, enfrente apareció una peli jengibre con unos guantes los cuales eran negros pero tenían una placa de metal en ambas partes

-NOZOMI AYUDA A RIN, YO ME ENCARGO POR EL MOMENTO-

Lentamente mire hacia arriba, para encontrarme al mismo dragon metalico serpiente en el cual estaba montada las peli morada la cual asintió para de inmediato bajar a atenderme –Ven ahora- después de aquello solo apareció un tipo de planta la cual me envolvió de pies cabeza –Descansa Rin-chan con esto estaras como nueva- decia mientras la ultima rama me envolvía como si fuera alguna clase de oruga a punto de evolucionar a mariposa, la planta me cubrió hasta que por fin todo se volvió oscuridad y no pude evitar desmayarme

Por su lado la peli morada se posiciono al lado de Honoka la cual estaba confrontando a la chica de la túnica la cual al parecer estaba molesta, pero no tanto como lo estaban mis compañeras

-No sabia que podias hacer eso- comento Honoka a Nozomi mientras que esta sin voltear a verla asintió

-Es una nueva criatura, necesitara por lo menos 2 minutos para regresarle sus sentidos y energías a Rin….. pero no la curara, aunque no esta lastimada gravemente-

-Quitense del camino o enserio les separare un miembro de su cuerpo antes de lo que tenia planeado- las amenazo la chica de la capucha pero no intimido a ninguna de mis dos amigas

De la nada Nozomi saco 3 cartas –Ven ahora- las tres brillaron mientras que aparecían monstruos bastantes variados, uno de estos era como un mago color negro, el segundo parecia ser algun tipo de caballero con una lanza y el ultimo un hombre ave de color verde

-4 cartas?- pregunto la chica sorprendida –tenia entendido que solo podias usar 2 a la vez-

-Eso era antes, pero ahora es diferente….. todo será diferente!- dijo mientras que miraba a Honoka que se ajustaba aun mas sus guantes –Lista?-

-SI-

Sin mas las dos se lanzaron contra la chica, primero Nozomi empezó subiendo en la espalda del mago mientras que este volaba a una velocidad inmensa hacia la chica acompañada de las otras dos criaturas

-Enserio crees que no podre con ellos por que sean tres?- pregunto mientras que parecia posicionarse para lanzar un golpe

-enrealidad confio que lo hagas- comento de manera divertida mientras que la chica solo lanzaba un golpe a toda potencia el cual genero una ráfaga de viento increíblemente comprimida que solo hizo retroceder de golpe a Nozomi y sus criaturas pero la chica parecia ya esperarlo -Por que si solo te fijas en mi…. Pueden pasar cosas malas- dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi lo cual alerto a la chica de con la mascara

-Kousaka..- dijo mientras que la buscaba con la mirada pero no la encontraba –Donde est…-

De inmediato una chica cayo a una velocidad desorbitante (Al nivel de Rin) del cielo y esta le dio un puñetazo a la chica en dicha posición haciéndola caer y azotar contra el suelo –Estoy aquí!- después de eso miro a Nozomi –AHORA!-

Casi de inmediato Nozomi asintió y sus tres criaturas empezaron lanzar ataques, pero no hacia la chica, si no hacia el edificio de un lateral, haciendo que un millón de escombro empezara a caer de este pero dicho escombro quedaba flotando mientras se empezaba a concentrar encima de la chica que estaba tendida al suelo gracias a el golpe que Honoka le habia dado

-ES EL FIN!- grito Honoka mientras que los escombros como si fueran alguna especie de taladro empezó a caer a una fuerza excesiva pero concentrándose cada vez mas, Honoka iba con la intención de lastimarla gravemente pero no de matarla eso estaba claro pues si no podría haberla aplastado con esas cosas a una gravedad x50 que era lo máximo que podia hacer

-AGH!- la chica se intentaba recuperar pero lo único que hacia era resistir con su cuerpo el cual lentamente era masacrado por los escombros que caian, pero era evidente que no moriría con eso ni de cerca

Pasando unos pocos segundos mas y los gritos de la chica (Los cuales seguían siendo completamente robóticos por el alterador de voz) el ataque ceso pero en cuanto este lo hizo la chica salio de los escombros excesivamente molesta como si nada hubiera pasado, al ver dicha escena Honoka sintió escalofríos

-Estas bromeando….-

Sin que se diera cuenta la chica ahora estaba frente a Honoka, esta lista para atacar por lo que la peli jengibre apenas y pudo tener una mirada horrorizada –Tu caeras primero-

-HONOKA!- grito Nozomi pero ya era demasiado tarde Honoka estaba…

-Estas bien?- le pregunte a la chica que estaba atrás de mi, mi amiga de travesuras y a la misma amiga que intentaron asesinar

Yo sostenia la muñeca de la chica con una sola mano, me costaba trabajo pero mucho menos que antes… por una simple razon

-Ahora enserio me hiciste enojar- dije mientras levantaba mi mirada con dos ojos de color amarillo intenso y con una pupila completamente afilada como un felino, era una mirada de depredador, nunca, pero absolutamente nunca considere usar este poder ni una sola vez desde que supe lo que era capaz de hacer, lo que era capaz de hacerme como persona….. pero no puedo simplemente quedarme mirando como mi amiga estaba a punto de ser asesinada

Nozomi estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraba a la planta donde se supone que debería estar aun unos segundos mas pero esta era como un capullo abierto, lo habia desgarrado para salir

Casi de inmediato con un cabezazo el cual le di de lleno a la chica aun en la mascara la hice retroceder unos pasos pero suficiente para tomarla de la túnica y lanzarla a una distancia de diez metros de nosotras

-E-Estoy bien Rin-chan- dijo Honoka mientras que se recuperaba del repentino susto de perder la vida en un solo instante lo cual no la culpaba, enserio se debio sentir horrible

-Aun me pueden ayudar?- les pregunte a las dos que asintieron rápidamente como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado, iba con todo….. y dispuesta a todo

no espere ni un momento mas por que fui directamente contra la chica que apenas se ponía de pie, mis pensamientos estaban frescos y fluían rápidamente

la chica al ver mi repentino acercamiento puso su guardia alta esta intento darme un golpe por encima pero lo esquive….. también me di cuenta de otra cosa gracias a road que ahora estaba unida conmigo por lo que pensaba como ella "Sus reflejos son poco mas altos que los de un humano" en pocas palabras lo único que le dio ventaja sobre mi fueron mis movimientos que estudio a la perfeccion, pero ahora no seria el caso

al esquivarlo esta usando su rapidez intento lanzar otro de nuevo pero cuando levanto el puño este como si se hiciera pesado fue jalado hacia el suelo evitando que la chica me pudiera lanzar dicho golpe, por su lado Honoka a lo lejos habia aumentado el peso del brazo de la chica demasiado, ella no suele usar eso en los adversarios pues suele consumir demasiada energía y la deja inmóvil, pero como apoyo era de lo mas útil

sin mas con media vuelta le di un codazo lateral a la chica en la parte lateral de su cabeza haciendo que esta casi cayera pero no lo permiti por que de nuevo la tome de la túnica para lanzarla hacia arriba –NOZOMI!-

la chica no se elevo mas de 3 pisos por que un dragon apareció en lo alto y con un gran golpe proveniente de su cola la devolvió en direccion mia a la velocidad de una bala, pero antes de que esta cayera salte hacia ella y por el impulso que llevaba en contra le di un rodillazo de lleno en el abdomen de tal magnitud que incluso sentí como unas costillas a los lados se rompieron como si de nada se trataran, considerando la fuerza con la que venia y la fuerza en contra con la que salte seguro que la chica fue lastimada por ese ataque en equipo

-KUGH!- fue lo único que dijo mientras que al parecer escupia por debajo de su mascara

Las dos íbamos a a caer por la gravedad obviamente pero no la dejaría, no sin antes hacerle pagar aun mas la tome de la túnica de nuevo para ponerla justo debajo de mi como si la pisara en el aire –HONOKA A 50 LAS DOS!-

La chica algo dudosa simplemente lo hizo con una mueca de esfuerzo tremenda para que luego tanto la chica en la que estaba parada y yo cayéramos a una velocidad 50 veces mas rápida de la usual pero yo sobre la chica

Al caer no espere otro momento pues me puse sobre la chica para empezar a golpearla de lleno ya fuera en el estomago o en esa mascara que era de un material al parecer muy duro

-S-Solo quiero lo mejor para tod…- dijo la chica con un gesto adolorido debajo de mi por lo que yo solo frunci el ceño y la golpee de lleno en el rostro sin dejarla terminar de hablar, dicho golpe por fin fue capaz de romper la mascara a la mitad, por lo que ahora podia ver su boca y nariz los cuales sangraban como producto de nuestros golpes

-Igual yo, y lo mejor para todas – dije mientras elevaba mi mano en direccion a ella y las uñas de estas crecían un poco para ser algo como unas garras e un felino –Es que mueras….-

-NO LA TOQUES!- grito una voz mientras una silueta se posicionaba frente a mi a una distancia de unos 10 metros, esta alzo la mano para de inmediato liberar una explosión de tamaños épicos la cual solo me saco volando de encima de la chica a la que estuve por un momento apunto de asesinar

"Dia? No….. ella esta peleando contra Ruby y Hanamaru…y aunque ya hubieran acabado esa no era la voz de Dia"

-Rin-chan!- dijeron dos chicas en unisonido mientras se acercaban a mi que habia caído de rodillas en el suelo

-Estoy bien- conteste viendo el Humo negro de la explosión el como se disipaba pues queria ver quien habia sido mi atacante

El humo se empezó a disipar mientras que vi a una silueta detrás de este que ayudaba a levantarse a la chica que antes tenia tendida en el suelo, no fue hasta que el viento se empezó a disipar que vi a una chica vestida completamente de blanco como si fuera un traje de la marina, pero este como la de un general solo que el pantalon y la camisa eran ajustados para una mujer, esta chica tenia el pelo completamente naranja de un tono como el mio pero corto a la altura de los hombros ademas de sus ojos completamente color carmín como los de Nico-chan

-Lo siento, cuando me avisaron estaba en Numazu y tarde en llegar- dijo primero la chica para luego ver a su compañera de pies a cabeza -Estas…?- pregunto la chica a su compañera que hace unos momentos salvo de la muerte la cual solo respondio

-Lo estoy- esos…..esos simples diálogos destruyeron mi alma por completo e hicieron que mi ojos volvieran a ser de un amarillo completamente normal y mis pupilas redondas mientras que el tono al igual volvia a su estado anterior

En consecuencia de haber roto la mascara el alterador de voz se fue al demonio por lo que pude oir su verdadera voz

Al darme cuenta de que es lo que pasaba solo me puse de pie y lentamente y casi llorando me empece a acercar a estas chicas, la peli naranja al verme se puso en guardia pero la otra la detuvo con la mano manteniéndola atrás –Alejate Chika-chan, Hoshizora es m….-

-Kayocchin?...- dije en un tono completamente quebrado por lo que la chica de la túnica no reacciono hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que su mascara habia sido rota

Esta solo se quedo en un estado shock mientras que todas las demás chicas miraban expectantes

La chica de la túnica por fin se llevo la mano al rostro y se quito la mascara, dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño corto y una mirada purpura ademas de que se quitaba la túnica dejándola en el suelo (por debajo de la túnica vestia un vestuario completamente negro y ajustado en dos partes , Una camisa y un pantalon), la chica tenia una mirada de pena mientras que a la vez de tristeza –Rin-chan…..-

Ante esto solo retrocedi unos cuantos pasos lentamente hasta que en uno cai al suelo quedando sentada en este con la mirada fija en la chica castaña

Rápidamente ya con lagrimas bajando por mis ojos empece a negar lentamente –No No No No, tu no puedes ser ella….. n-no puedes- dije mientras aun sentada en el suelo retrocedia como intentando alejarme de aquella verdad

La chica solo reflejo una infinidad de tristeza en su rostro mientras me veía –Yo… no queria que me vieras asi…..- dijo la chica mientras que ahora se intentaba acercar a mi con la intención de tener algun contacto no violento conmigo

Solo empece a reir nerviosamente mientras veía a Chika que estaba parada al lado de Hanayo pero esta con una mirada alerta –E-eres muy buena….. Una skill que usa los recuerdos encontra de mi….. enserio es…- no termine la oración por que los sollozos que reprimia empezaron a salir de golpe, sabia que esto no era una ilusión

-Rin-chan porfavor….. debes entender….- decia la castaña intentando acercarse mas a mi pero no fue hasta que sentí como algo gigante se postro alrededor de mi que por fin abri los ojos con lagrimas en ellos

Un dragon metalico me rodeo manteniendo distancia entre la chica castaña y yo, enfrente de mi y parada sobre el dragon estaban tanto Honoka como Nozomi evitando el paso a Hanayo

-No te le acerques- le dijo con un tono asesino Honoka a Hanayo la cual solo fruncio el ceño

-No estoy hablando con ustedes en este momento, quítense y déjenme ver a Rin-chan- contesto de manera amenazadora la castaña a mis amigas que no retrocedieron ni un sentido

-Tu eres Hanayo?- pregunto Nozomi a lo que la castaña la volteo a ver algo sorprendida, Nozomi bajo del dragon y se acerco lentamente a la castaña sin miedo a que esta la pudiera matar de un golpe, Nozomi tenia una expresión de odio, molestia y decepcion –Te digo algo? Koizumi, yo siempre te quise conocer, no tienes ni una idea de como Rin-chan hablaba tanto de ti, ella siempre decia que eras la chica mas genial y amable que conocio, que tenia una suerte tremenda de haberte tenido como amiga desde tan corta edad, de que la apoyaras de todas las maneras posible pero sobre todo que fueras la chica que daba lo mejor de si mismo para lograr algo, Rin en cierto momento lo dijo, "Si yo me hubiera quedado mas tiempo ahí probablemente me hubiera enamorado de ella"

Hanayo solo la miraba expectante pero a diferencia de con Rin, frente a Nozomi no parecia tener ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento, con una cara que decia "Quien te crees que eres?"

-Y te dire una cosa mas- esto lo decia mientras tomaba de a camisa a Hanayo para jalarla y verla de frente –No dejare que te acerques a Rin, como su hermana mayor no te dejare-

-Acabaste?- pregunto desinteresadamente Hanayo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Nozomi –Ahora déjenme decirles que ustedes son las culpables de esto, ustedes hicieron que Rin-chan terminara en este problema y que yo tuviera que intervenir, no me vengas a hablar como la hermanita mayor cuando para empezar tu la pusiste en peligro, Entiendes?!

-Rin pertenece con nosotras, en eso no hay punto de discusión!- grito Nozomi solo haciendo molestar mas a la castaña

-RIN-CHAN SIEMPRE PERTENECERA A MI LADO! EN SU VIDA! NO CON USTEDES!- grito Hanayo a punto de iniciar una pelea de nuevo

-Kayo…Hanayo- dije mientras por fin me levantaba del suelo secando mis ojos con mi brazo, sabia que si no hacia nada probablemente terminaría en otra pelea considerando el como habia empezado esto

Esta parecio sufrir al ver que no le dije por su usual apodo pero solo espero que siguiera por lo que camine de nueva cuenta hacia ella, Chika solo se mantenía al margen pero lista para empezar una pelea

-S-Si?- dijo nerviosamente y con miedo

-Por que haces esto?- pregunte a lo que ella solo guardo silencio y bajo la mirada triste sin responderme- PORQUE?!- le grite exasperada esta vez lo cual en cierto punto la asusto pues cerro los ojos con fuerza aun con la mirada baja

Esta solo apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras que parecia querer llorar –Por que te amo Rin-chan, por que sin ti mi vida fue en pique… no tenia nada por que pelear ni quien peleara a mi lado- contesto haciendo que todo mi ser se sintiera…. Vacio

Solo la mire con tristeza y decepcion… ambas a su máxima expresión –Solo por eso- susurre pero ella al parecer fue capaz de escucharme

-C-Como que solo por eso?-

-SOLO POR ESO CASI MATAS A MIS AMIGAS?!- le dije de nueva cuenta llorando por lo que ella solo puso una mirada aun mas molesta

-ELLAS NO SON TUS AMIGAS ENTIENDE?!-

Ante esto lo único que paso después fue muy simple mis ojos se encendieron de nueva cuenta de un color amarillo tan intenso como el sol y su típica pupila afilada

Sin dejar pasar una fracción de segundo tome de la camiseta a Hanayo a una velocidad desbordante y la lleve contra una pared dejándola frente a mi –No…. Tu no eres mi amiga- le dije en un tono completamente lleno de odio y resentimiento –Y tu no eres Kayocchin!-

Después de esto solo la solte para dejarla parada enfrente de mi, pero esta con una mirada dolida, mucho mas dolida que si le hubiera dado diez mil golpes

-NOZOMI, HONOKA!- les grite a las chicas que veian la escena detenidamente por lo que estas reaccionaron algo tarde para verme –LES ENCARGO A TAKAMI!- les grite por lo que estas asintieron y momentos después en una pelea con invocaciones de parte de Nozomi y con algunos proyectiles de Honoka estas desaparecieron junto con Takami que al parecer contenia tanto el Skill de Dia de las explosiones como el de Kanan pues esta se deslizaba sobre un camino de hielo que iba formando constantemente

Mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que estábamos en media calle, después de eso mire a Hanayo la cual aun parecia tener una mirada completamente dolida sobre mi

-Sigueme- le dije mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza de que me siguiera el paso, de pronto empece a saltar a los edificios a una altura bastante extrema, hasta llegar a uno que media 15 pisos y la azotea estaba completamente despejada

A los segundos la castaña también llego de un salto pero esta con una expresión de suplica pues en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo intento acercarse a mi –Ri….-

No le di tiempo a hablar por que con mis uñas (que de nuevo habían crecido como garras) la ataque pero esta por pura inercia se movio provocando que solo le hiciera un leve rasguño en el rostro

-Callate Koizumi- le dije muy molesta mientras me ponía en guardia o mejor dicho en cuatro patas como una gacela

La chica solo me veía completamente atónita del como la acababa de atacar

-Dejare algo en claro- le dije a la chica –No voy a jugar como antes….. esto lo llevaste demasiado lejos… incluso mataste a mi mejor amiga… Kayocchin…-

-Y-yo….YO SOY KAYOCCHIN!- grito

-Ya no mas… por lo menos para mi, mi mejor amiga esta muerta y tu solo eres su cadáver- le recrimine a lo que ella solo puso un gesto serio

-Enserio…..enserio tendremos que hacer esto?-

Asentí –En la secundaria mucha veces te protegí….. pero ahora ya no estamos en el mismo bando al parecer-

-….- la chica solo se puso en guardia con los ojos llorosos – si asi quieres que sea bien….. pero no me contendré Rin-chan-

-Me da igual si lo haces- le conteste

La chica suspiro –Te amo Rin-chan-

-Y por esa razon casi acabas con todo lo que amaba…solo por eso?-

 _-Como dije en un principio…. Debes ir a casa Rin-chan y lo haras de una u otra forma-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **….Enserio me meti tanto que casi hago el doble del capitulo…. NA no me arrepiento de nada nwn**

 **Les molestaría si meto algun poder copiado de los comics? XD (es un poder común pero las características las sacare del comic :v)**

 **REVIEWS (Vaya al parecer matar a una waifu me da reviews, debería intentarlo mas seguido :v)**

 **YmirDR:** Esa campaña me da flojera xd, quédate, puede haber mas sorpresas e.e…. o tal vez si la mate al igual que a las otras 2 que aun no dire quienes son xd y SI ME EMOCIONE BASTANTE, no tenia planeado matar a Maki en ese episodio pero pues… eso salio

 **L. R. Derricks:** Campaña denegada :3, si….. lo de la arrocera no podrá ser porque…. Pues supongo que si lees esto es por que ya leíste el cap XD

En anonimus…. Bueno al menos se que alguien ademas de mis dos lectores fieles lo lee :3

 **Krishellsolis:**

Platica verdadera ( no pongas palabras en mi boca xd)

Porqué...  
-tenia que hacerlo maki tenia que morir  
Eres una asesinó

-Sip, si que lo soy uwu

Justo cuando hay amor entre ellas tu la matas!-es ecucha un golpe ensordecesor-ella no merezia eso

-No lo merecia, pero OYE este fic no es especialmente de amor asi que el que se enamora muere xd

 **Waldemar16:** En realidad no es secreto que Umi, Eli, Ruby, Hanamaru y Dia están hechas pedazos asi que agarre dos de ahí al azar :v

 **Panda-chan:** Xd niéguelo, niéguelo al mundo haber si asi revive… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA como si eso fuera a pasar :3 (Crei que habia abandonado el Fic xd)

 **yohan2000:** Quien dijo que Riko no es una de las 3? e.e (pelirrojas por igual xd)

Si, ya veremos a Nico pelear y sobre lo de ser serruchada….. un problema a la vez :v

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

" _No fue fácil para mi"_

Akibahara, una ciudad que se caracterizaba por su animo constante y grandes cantidades de gente en sus calles… .calles que estaban destrozadas en estos momentos ademas de un sinfín de desastres que dejaba ver este lugar como un campo de guerra que era protagonizado por solo unas chicas

En una de estas calles yacia una persona tendida de completo en el suelo mirando el cielo, esta no tenia rasgos claros pero sonreía de una manera burlona aunque su estomago estuviera sangrando intensamente y hubiera perdido una de sus pierna al igual que su brazo derecho

Alguien lentamente se acercaba a esta chica que estaba de lleno tendida en el suelo, esta persona venia rozando el suelo por el caminaba con algo filoso

-Asi que eso eres tu…- susurro la chica que se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo en el suelo esta con una mueca de dolor pero sin detenerse, tenia su espada empuñada en una de sus manos la cual rozaba contra el suelo en su trayecto

-COF COF- la chica tendida en el suelo escupio una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca para luego sonreir –V-vaya….. n- no esperaba este resultado… al parecer te subestime-

-Pero si eres lo que me dijiste no importa lo que pase aquí- contesto la chica peli negra de una forma seria y a la vez alarmada pues habia descubierto algo que literalmente hacia que esta batalla fuera imbatible –Pero eso no significa que no te matare-

La chica con una mueca de dolor sonrio retorcidamente –Es por tu noviecita?- pregunto divertida lo cual solo me hizo molestar aun mas… -conozco un buen lugar para que puedas llorar niñi..AGH!-

La chica no termino su oración por que clave mi espada en su pecho, un poco al lado de su corazón para evitar asesinarla de golpe pero queria que se callara para poder hablar –Donde estas?- pregunto molesta mientras que se acercaba su rostro a la chica pues Nico estaba segura que al cortar casi todas sus extremidades y dejarla desangrándose esta no seria capaz de usar ninguna de sus habilidades que tantos problemas les habia causado

La chica después de tener una mueca intensa de dolor solo rio burlonamente –JAJAJAAJA ENSERIO CREES QUE PODRAS LOGRAR TAL AZAÑA EN TU ESTADO?- pregunto de manera burlona que me aseguraba que fallaría de una u otra forma pero eso no me importaba

-No lo sabre hasta que lo intente- conteste mientras ahora amenazaba a la chica con mi espada en su cuello a lo que esta sonrio bastante satisfecha

-Bien bien, te lo dire en un acertijo- contesto de manera burlona –Lo que buscas esta donde un gato pelea con un platillo de comida JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Al escuchar la primera descripción abrió los ojos con un enojo enorme para luego solo sentir como la sangre le hervia al igual que cuando vio a la chica que amaba morir –Acabare con esto!- grito mientras por fin se ponía de pie al lado del cuerpo de la chica

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ERES UNA ESTUPID…- no dijo nada mas por que sin dudarlo un momento con mi espada la clave directamente en su cráneo matándola al instante y viendo como su sangre empezaba a correr por el suelo

-ESTO ES POR MAKI!- grito para luego retirar la espada de su cabeza y sacar un pequeño dispositivo negro de su bolsa como el que uso en la pelea con Yoshiko, esta sin dudarlo lo activo y lo lanzo hacia el cadáver de la chica

-Voy por ti!- dijo para luego desaparecer mientras que el dispositivo que dejo en el suelo explotaba y arrasaba con toda la calle quemando de lleno el cadáver de su antigua oponente hasta hacerlo polvo

.

.

.

.

.

-Ha visto a esta chica?- pregunte a un chico con gorra, chamarra y un pantalon de mezclilla un tanto roto, este tenia la pinta de un criminal pero no me importaba en lo mas minimo

El chico con un gesto algo pensativo vio la foto que le mostre para luego negar –No, no la he visto

-Y a ella?- pregunte ahora cambiando de dibujo y enseñándole un dibujo de una chica con una chamarra color naranja y pantalon de mezclilla

El chico solo rio un poco –Lo siento Niña, pero en estos lugares casi toda la gente se cubre la cara por no ser un lugar de buen fama- me dijo mientras que yo asentí

-Gracias- dije mientras que ahora estaba dispuesta a caminar para preguntarle a mas gente pero el chico solo me tomo del hombro

-No te recomiendo que vayas mas haya, vuelve a casa niña, tienes suerte que yo sea una persona decente pero creeme que por estos lugares no eres bienvenida y menos de noche- me advirtió el chico con un gesto algo preocupado

Poco mas de un mes ha pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a Rin-chan, esta me salvo de que una persona me terminara lastimando de una forma que no queria ni recordar, pero gracias a esa misma persona que testifico en contra de mi amiga me di cuenta de que era ella cuando en un principio no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien era

-No se preocupe, me ire pronto solo quiero preguntarle a mas gente- conteste a lo que el solo se vio incomodo o preocupado

Luego de eso solo hizo un gesto algo fastidiado –Te acompañare- dijo sin preámbulos mientras que por fin se quitaba la gorra –Mi nombre es Kisuke, y la verdad no me agrada la idea de que vayas sola por ahí

Se preguntaran por que estaba en los barrios bajos de la ciudad no? al ver a Rin que parecia tan alerta de estar en el centro de Akibahara pensé que para ella no era normal venir a esos lugares, luego lo pensé un poco mejor, en donde podría estar que no haya buscado antes? El que ocultara su rostro en todo momento solo me hizo pensar que se escondia de la gente por lo que intuí que podría estar por estos lugares en los que jamas habia buscado

Ante la oferta del chico solo asentí algo dudosa, no era que me asustara el chico, al contrario parecia ser buena gente, pero en si se sentía incomodo

Y asi fue como la noche paso….. lentamente de lado a lado en las calles donde mas de algunas personas se me quedaban viendo ya fueran con ojos curiosos por mi apariencia tan inpropia de un lugar como este o algunos que reflejaban malas intenciones lo cual si me lo preguntas no es muy alentador

Preguntamos una y otra vez a cada persona con los 2 dibujos, incluso Kisuke en cierto momento me ayudo a preguntarle a gente que parecia un poco mas peligrosa pero de igual manera ninguno de los dos obtuvimos un resultado positivo

No fue hasta que los dos paramos en un lugar que parecia una estación de autobuses donde este me llevo –Aquí podras salir hacia Akibahara y descuida, nadie asalta en estos lados por ser una calle bastante transitada-

Ante lo dicho no pude hacer nada mas que asentír y agradecer –G-Gracias Kisuke-kun…. Me ayudaste mucho hoy- dije animadamente para luego momentáneamente cambiar mi gesto por uno mas triste –Pero aun no la encuentro….- dije en un susurro que no fue audible para el

-Claro, no podia dejar que alguien de aquí se propasara con alguien como tu- sonrio inocentemente el chico

-Eh? Y eso por que?-

-Me recuerdas un poco a mi hermana- dijo divertido mientras veía su celular – que hablando de mi hermana debo ir a darle de cenar Jajaja-

Lo que dijo causo algo de risa en mi lo cual no era muy usual en mi por lo que lo disfrute un poco –en ese caso deberías ir no?- pregunte a lo que el asintió mientras se daba la vuelta

-Adios Hanayo fue un placer- contesto mientras caminaba ya por la banqueta para volver a entrar en aquellas calles de tan mala fama

El chico era buena gente ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que este me dejo en la estación pero no pasaba aun el que esperaba por lo que seguía sentada en la banca mientras pensaba

"Tambien en los barrios bajos nadie sabe nada de ella… donde estas rin-chan?" me preguntaba mientras que ahora veía como el cielo se habia plagado de un sinfín de estrellas las cuales lo iluminaban aun en la oscuridad

Pero el dia no habia sido tan malo, aunque sea conoci a alguien bastante amable y que me ayudo, incluso diría que me agrad…

-QUE NO LA CONOZCO!- se escucho un grito desde lo lejos como a 4 calles de donde estaba, ese grito me dio terror pero no por que fuera en si un grito de auxilio, si no por que era un grito del chico que antes me habia ayudado pues reconoci su voz

Por algun pensamiento estúpido lo único que atine a hacer fue ir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las calles que antes me aterraban tanto con la intención de ayudar al chico… pero en que podría ayudar?... soy una cobarde…

Al llegar al lugar vi como el chico era atacado por 2 sujetos mientras que una mujer cualquiera de probablemente mi edad los veía apaleando al chico, por mi parte solo me escondi para que no me vieran atrás de un auto

Kisuke estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por dos personas, uno lo tomaba de los brazos mientras que el otro lo golpeaba de manera despiadada, este se defendia lo que podia con patadas o cabezazos pero sus intentos al poco tiempo se vieron mas débiles hasta que se redujeron a cero

La chica ahora se acerco a el chico –Te lo dire de una manera mas simple para que lo entiendas, esa niñita que llevabas por ahí en la calle es probable que tenga dinero, asi que de forma amable te pido que la secuestres- comento la chica de manera apática mientras el chico estaba casi tendido en el suelo

-Y-Ya se los dije, solo le ayude a cruzar el lugar, ni siquiera se como se llama- contesto el chico con una evidente mentira para mi

-Ya veo- la chica casi de inmediato chasqueo los dedos mientras que de nuevo empezaban a golpear al chico –Haber si asi se te refresca la memoria

Los sonidos de golpees solo empezaban a sonar por toda la calle mientras que yo solo me tapaba la boca para evitar soltar un grito o sonido, estaba paralizada de miedo aun atrás del auto "Debo moverme…. L- lo mataran si no hago algo" me decia una y otra vez pero el miedo en mi era creciente y no tenia el valor para hacer una azaña de esa magnitud….

-No…..- dije en voz baja mientras mi mirada parecia perder el rastro de vida –No soy una cobarde….. ya no mas- esto lo djie mientras me ponía de pie y salia de mi escondite

Los tipos me miraron con cara de molestia para luego pasarla a una de sorpresa y soltar a Kisuke –mira la niña vino por si sola-

-Dejenlo en paz- comente en un tono de miedo pero que a la vez reflejaba valor –Ya escuche lo que quieren, déjenlo en paz y me quedo en su lugar bien?

Los tipos parecieron estupefactos ante lo que dije mientras que la chica que al parecer los dirigía solo rio como loca –JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA- ahora se limpiaba una lagrima producto de su risa -Esta niña enserio que es estúpida, pero bien, ven aquí y el se va-

Con pasos timidos y lento ademas de las manos alzadas al aire en señal de rendición solo avance hasta que llegue justo enfrente de la chica la cual me vio con unos ojos algo divertidos y una sonrisa

-S-Sueltenlo- comente mientras que la chica aun sonreía frente a mi a solo un metro de distancia para luego solo tomarme de la parte trasera de la cabeza y lanzarme de lleno contra el suelo pero aun manteniendo dicha sonrisa –AH!-

-CREES QUE ME VAS A PONER CONDICIONES?!- grito molesta la chica mientras que ahora pateaba mi estomago dejándome tendida de lleno en el suelo –MALDITOS RIQUILLOS, CREEN QUE LO QUE DICEN SE HARA- esto lo dijo mientras me tomaba del cabello y me levantaba en direccion a Kisuke que era sostenido por los dos chicos –Matenlo-

Esas palabras me cayeron como una cubeta de agua helada mientras que uno de los chicos que sostenían a Kisuke sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo la cual abrió para dejar ver aquel filo que tanto me asusto

-Mira bien como es la vida niña- las siguientes palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente por siempre –Solo el mas fuerte sobrevive-

Sin mas vi como el abdomen del chico se manchaba de un rojo carmín que empezaba a colorar su camisa al igual, lo ultimo que vi fueron sus ojos los cuales se desvanecían lentamente –Lena…..- susurro mientras caia al suelo de lleno sin mover ni un musculo

-Ves?- pregunto la chica divertida mientras que yo ahora estaba en shock…. Una persona buena….. una persona que tenia una familia….. a una hermana….. que me ayudo aunque no me conociera… fue…. Asesinada

Después de eso vi a los sujetos que sonreían ampliamente burlándose "POR ESTOS SUJETOS!"

Después de eso los chicos dejaron en el suelo el cuerpo del chico para acercarse a mi

-Llevensela, luego pediremos un rescate, pero por lo pronto….. denle una pequeña lección- dijo la chica divertida mientras que sus complices solo sonrieron acercándose a mi con unas intenciones de lastimarme pero yo estaba de rodillas

"Lo mataron por mi culpa….. por ser cobarde…"

El primero solo rio y vi como levanto su puño contra mi en cámara lenta…. "Esta basura lo mato… por nada…"

"NO SERE MAS UNA COBARDE!" a una velocidad abrumadora me puse de pie y sin problema alguno detuve su golpe con una sola mano

Tanto la chica como el otro complice me vieron con unos ojos incrédulos –Que?!-

-MALDITOS PEDAZOS DE ESCORIA!- grite mientras que tomaba la muñeca del sujeto con las dos manos y con una fuerza desmedida lo lanzaba contra un edificio en el cual solo golpeo de lleno cayendo al suelo pero no sin dejar agrietada dicha pared

-PERRA!- grito el segundo mientras al igual lanzaba un golpe directamente a mi rostro pero yo lo esquive sin ningún problema haciéndome a un lado para luego golpearlo de lleno en el hombro que fue el primer lugar que vi

-USTEDES NO TENIAN EL DERECHO!- Este salio volando de una manera aterradora mientras que juraría que por lo menos todos los huesos de su hombro y probablemente sus brazos habían sido quebrados el pedazos tan chicos como migajas de pan

El hombre sintió tanto dolor que apenas lo sintió este se desmayo

Después de eso voltee con una mirada asesina por donde la viera a ver a la chica que me veía aterrada, esta al notar mi mirada lo único que atino a hacer fue a intentar correr pero de nada le sirvió pues en solo un paso mio ya me habia impulsado lo suficiente para quedar enfrente suya por lo que esta se detuvo de lleno mirándome con horror mientras yo me acerque a ella con una ira que cada vez era mas creciente

-E-E-Espera…..- dijo la chica mientras se tropezaba y caia al suelo –T-Te dare lo que quieras-

Dicho esto solo rápidamente la tome del cuello de su camiseta y la levante en lo alto separando sus pies del suelo –QUIERO QUE…..-

"MUERA!... no, espera….. morir?... no puedo hacer eso, esta mal….. pero ella es basura….se lo merece, merece morir"

Un tipo de debate mental empezó en mi mente mientras que ahora miraba a la chica que sostenia en lo alto esta luchando por soltarse…..Si…..ella debe…

No paso mas de un segundo cuando mi mano derecha la que tenia libre estaba llena de sangre y la chica que antes sostenia en el suelo…. La habia golpeado en el rostro…..de una manera que….

"S-Su cabeza…" ya se pueden imaginar que fue lo que paso si la golpee con la fuerza suficiente para destruir un edificio chico

Al ver dicha escena todo la ira que tenia se desvanecio de golpe y me dejaba caer en el suelo vomitando por la grotesca imagen

"Q-Que hice?!"

"Lo que tuve que hacer"

"la mate"

"Por que era lo justo!"

No tenia ni idea del como…. Pero esos pensamientos eran mios, y de nadie mas…. Yo era la que pensaba de esa manera y a la vez la que se cuestionaba lo que hacia

Después de eso solo escuche como unas patrullas se acercaban al lugar, estas cada vez resonando mas a lo largo de las calles por lo que entre en pánico y lo único que hice fue ir a una tienda de autoservicio que al parecer estaba abandonada pues parecia saqueada (No me sorprende, en estas zonas roban hasta lo propio) por lo que intente entrar al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada….. pero al solo molestarme un poco aun jaloneando el candado se rompió y la abri sin ningún problema

"Como hice eso?" pensé para luego aclarar todo lo que me habia pasado antes "Espera…..como hice todo eso?"

Al entrar al baño este era una porquería, las llaves de agua goteaban…. Las lámparas constantemente parpadeaban ademas de un parecia colgarse de un solo lado mientras que los baños en si tenían las puertas con dibujos y letras de graffiti

Por mi parte no pude concentrarme menos en el baño y fue al lavadero de dicho lugar para luego abrir la llave y tallarme las manos que estaban cubiertas de un rojo que inundaba mi vista

-Quitate, Quitate, Pofavor quítate!- repetia una y otra vez pero este liquido parecia no querer quitarse pues parecia haberse incrustado incluso en mi alma lo cual me daba terror, por fin mis pensamientos parecían estar en orden y lo único que venia a mi mente era el como mate a la chica y deje a los dos tipos medio muertos

" _Yo no lo quería hacer, no lo quería hacer"_ me dije mirando mi reflejo en el espejo con una desesperación enorme pero luego en un parpadeo de luz paso algo que no esperaba, mi reflejo cambio, estaba en la misma posición pero a la vez este tenia una sonrisa retorcida y una mirada encendida de un color purpura como mis ojos

-Claro que querias hacerlo- contesto el espejo… o no se si fui yo la que conteste….esos diálogos…. Esos pensamientos…todos eran mios

-No….. Yo no quería… - respondi tomándome la cabeza con mis dos manos y mirando hacia el suelo, lo negaba aunque sabia que yo lo quise hacer

-A no? en ese caso por que no te detuviste?- pregunto mi reflejo de nuevo mientras que yo eleve la mirada para ver esa sonrisa que tanto miedo inspiraba

-Yo no lo hice… FUISTE TU!- le respondi gritándole a aquel reflejo que literalmente hacia los mismos movimientos que yo

-No jejejeje eso es lo divertido, yo apenas e intervine, tu lo hiciste consiente de ello o acaso me equivoco?- hablo de nuevo con un tono burlon, esta hablaba de una forma como si tuviera consciencia pero sabia que aunque en el reflejo viera que esta hablaba por si sola sabia que no era asi….. el reflejo era yo constantemente cambiando de actitud

-Callate, Callate- repetia con la intención de que aquella tétrica figura se alejara de mi

-Lo disfrutaste-

-Cierra la boca, Mientes!- dije de nuevo mirando esos ojos iluminados que me veian de manera tan patética

-Eres un monstruo, no eres una humana… ERES UNA ASESINA JAJAJAJA!-

-CALLATE!- grite para de inmediato romper el espejo de un solo golpe y por fin ver mi rostro en el espejo fragmentado, el rostro que estaba lleno de lagrimas pero que habia otro liquido en el, uno que tenia un rojo intenso, sangre...

De inmediato perdi todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo y cai sobre mis rodillas llorando de una forma desgarradora cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando no ver una y otra vez esa escena que se seguía repitiendo dentro de mi mente

-Alguien… quien sea… alguien ayúdeme…- imploraba aun en el suelo desesperada y asustada

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas, mientras que yo me mantuve sentada en un rincón de aquel baño tan deplorable en el que estaba, lo habia pensado… mis pensamientos por fin habían vuelto a la normalidad…. Pero lo raro es que….aunque ya no fueran involuntarios sentía que lo que vi anoche era cierto…. Todo lo que dije era cierto….soy una asesina

De inmediato me puse de pie y Sali del baño para dirigirme a la calle donde todo paso ayer por la noche, en este habia por lo menos 6 policias y varias ambulancias que recogían dos bolsas de cuerpos negros subiéndolas a la ambulancia, una del chico que me ayudo y otra de la chica que asesine

-Kisuke….- susurre por lo bajo mientras que seguía caminando hasta que llegue a estar apenas a unos centímetros de la cinta amarilla que decia "Escena de crimen" importándome muy poco solo pase por debajo de esta para ir con los policías

Al verme uno solo puso un gesto algo alarmado –Niña fuera de aquí esta zona esta restr…-

No lo deje terminar por que hable con el tono quebrado –Yo fui- comente de forma casi destrozada pero no arrepentida –Yo mate a la chica-

Soy una asesina….. y como una no debo de estar suelta

Después de eso pasaron un sinfín de cosas, como el simple hecho de que ahora me llevaron a la comisaria donde probablemente me procesarían y mandarían a prisión pues ya tengo 18 y casi 19 años, estos me interrogaron un millón de veces preguntándome como fue que deje a la chica en un estado….. tan desagradable, pero yo con toda honestidad respondi "La golpee una vez con mis puños y la mate" esa fue la respuesta que le di a todos y cada uno de los que me interrogaron, incluso diría que me tomaron como una loca desquiciada preguntándome una y otra vez "QUE ARMA USASTE?!"

No se cuanto habre pasado aquí… Horas o incluso ya un dia?

Estaba sentada en una sala de color gris con cristale grices tanto delante como atrás de mi los cuales no reflejaban nada de mi lado, en el centro de la habitación habia una mesa y tres sillas pues aveces entraban de 2 personas a interrogarme, por lo que no me habia movido de mi lugar

La puerta de la habitación se abrió donde venían dos personas, pero estas a diferencia de las otras veces eran mujeres y venían hablando

-Pero perdimos a Leah y Sarah ayer- una voz de una mujer se escuchaba

-De igual manera no me gustaba como hacían las cosas- comento la otra –En fin tenemos trabajo aquí-

Las dos chicas entraron mientras que ahora tomaban asiento enfrente de mi las dos con carpetas en mano y poniéndolas sobre la mesa mientras que yo aun tenia una mirada perdida

-Koizumi Hanayo- comento la chica ganándose un poco de mi atención –Verdad?-

-Si..- dije débilmente

-Mi nombre es Dia Kurosawa- decia la chica mientras que ahora que lo veía era una peli negra de pelo largo con un gran toque de elegancia –y ella es…-

-Kanan Matsuura mucho gusto- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa mientras que a su lado tenia lo que parecia una cantimplora de agua que no tengo idea para que era

Casi de inmediato las dos pusieron un gesto serio –sabes por que estamos aquí verdad?- pregunto la peli azul a lo que yo asentí

-Interrogarme?-

-Asi es- contesto Dia, esta abrió la carpeta que tenia en la mesa y de esta saco unas fotos….. las cuales eran de los cuerpos que habían rescatado –Que nos puedes decir de esto?-

Solo suspire y sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero me sentía frustrada….. No sentía culpa…. No sentía ni la mas minima culpa

Les conte lo que le habia contado a todas las personas que antes habían entrado aquí, paso por paso esperando a que ellas también me dijeran loca pero en ningún momento dijeron algo asi o reflejaron ese sentimiento, al terminar mi historia las dos solo parecieron pensativas

-Koizumi-

-Hanayo esta bien- comente sin ganas por lo que la peli azul asintió

-Hanayo, será raro que yo te diga esto pero te creo- contesto la chica de manera honesta por lo que solo se gano mi atención por completo –Pero tengo una duda, podrias ayudarme?-

Al oir esto asentí rápidamente –C-claro

-Has tenido algun acontecimiento anormal en tu vida últimamente? No se los últimos meses, algo como dormir días, enfermarte de una fiebre excesivamente alta- ninguna de esas opciones era algo que considerar pues nada asi me habia pasado – o tener alguna visión o ilusión

Ante eso solo vino a mi mente cierto acontecimiento de Otonokizaka hace un mes

 _"-Hola Kayocchin- decia una chica de cabello corto con su uniforme de otonokizaka mientras estaba parada frente a la ventana mirándome_

 _-R-Rin-chan- susurre mientras aun lloraba y sostenia mis manos en mi boca, sin importarme que mi almuerzo hubiera caído al suelo_

 _-Como has estado Nya~?- preguntaba ahora sentándose sobre la mesa y moviendo sus pies animadamente_

 _De inmediato me acerque a ella para abrazarla mientras sollozaba en su hombro –Rin-chan tuve tanto miedo y no pude hacer nada, no puedo defenderme yo sola,Soy una cobarde, Soy una completa inutil-_

 _Ella solo comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con su mano mientras solo suspiraba tranquilamente –Sabes Kayocchin? No deberías verte de esa manera, eres una de las personas mas valientes que he conocido Nya~-_

 _-Donde estas Rin-chan? te necesito….no puedo hacerlo sin ti, siempre fuiste la mas fuerte de las 2 por que no puedo encontrarte?!- dije con un desgarrador llanto que sumergi en su pecho que se escuchaba por toda la sala –Nos unimos a este club juntas, siempre estuviste a mi lado, de niñas, en la secundaria y en otonokizaka…..Por que si tu estuviste a mi lado yo no puedo estar al tuyo?-_

 _-Por que ya estas a mi lado, todos los días, tu estas a mi lado y yo estoy al tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ahora me abrazaba fuertemente, con todo el cariño y una sonrisa –con eso debería bastar-_

 _-Pero yo te quiero conmigo- al decir esto me di cuenta…. Estaba parada justo en medio del club mientras que Rin, no se encontraba por ningún lado"_

-S-Si paso- conteste a lo que Dia se vio satisfecha con la respuesta –Vi a mi mejor amiga que desaparecio hace unos años-

-ya veo… solo me queda una duda mas- comento kanan –por que mataste a la chica?- esa pregunta solo me hizo sentir excesivamente mal de nueva cuenta

Dude si hablar o no, pues yo lo habia hecho de forma voluntaria –P-Por que se lo merecia – dije sin vacilar mientras que las dos chicas me vieron expectantes o sorprendidas de mis palabras –Mato a un chico inocente, tenia una hermana y una familia, lo mato por capricho…..ERA UNA CRIMINAL! UNA BASURA! LA PORQUERIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!- no tenia ni idea de donde salia aquella agresividad pero solo la dejaba ir –S-Solo queria que pagara…. Por lastimar a alguien inocente….. nadie merece ser dañado de esa manera

Las chicas sonrieron de una manera que me dio miedo pues la respuesta les habia convencido

-Entonces creo que no hay nada mas que aclarar- dijo mientras que elevaba su mano y de esta salían un sinfín de mini explosiones –Bienvenida a aqours-

.

.

.

.

.

-Auch- me quejaba mientras que Kanan retiraba una aguja de mi cuello la cual era una inyección con una pequeña pistola -Eso para que es?-

Kanan sonrio –con los últimos estudios descubrimos que tienes una skill muy especial diría que la segunda en su clase- comento mientras ahora miraba una hoja –tu cuerpo fuerza todos sus componentes de una manera extraordinaria, el problema es que también aumenta tu agresividad a la vez que esto no te permite usar tu skill a tu máximo esplendor, por lo que lo que te inyectamos es un paralizante para evitar que eso pase, claro esto no servirá mucho si te enojas bastante asi que ten cuidado si?-

Estaba en los cuarteles de aqours mas que decidida a unirme a ellas, el por que? Me ofrecieron ayudarme a buscar a mi amiga pues ellas no se limitan a solo el gobierno, ellas tienen de todos los recursos posibles y asi seria mas fácil, pero esto claro era con la condición de que me uniera a Aqours

Kanan y yo caminábamos por los cuarteles en direccion a darme la agenda de los enemigos que enfrentaríamos, pues ademas de poder buscar a Rin-chan esto me ayudaría a detener a las personas que hacían daño a la gente o por lo menos… por lo menos eso creía….

-Ella es capaz de invocar criaturas de sus cartas- decia Kanan mientras que en la mesa del lugar compartia lugar de trabajo con todas las demás miembros que al igual ponían atención

"Chicas con habilidades y las usan para asesinar inocentes?... son de lo peor"

Pero luego de eso llego una imagen en la pantalla grande que me rompió el corazón –La siguiente es- una foto de una chica de pelo naranja que corria por la calle con una chamarra naranja apareció en la pantalla esta con unos ojos amarillos que reconocería en cualquier lado –Rin Hoshizora, ella es una chica de 18 años con una skill física, la primera registrada después de la de Hanayo, esta chica es extremadamente peligrosa e incluso la mas fuerte del grupo junto con Yazawa que acaba de evolucionar hace apenas 2 dias y acabar con una de nuestras unidades mas fuertes

-Rin-chan….- dije en voz alta por lo que todas se me quedaron viendo con una cara de sorpresa –Ahí estas…..- queria casi llorar la habia encontrado

Y asi fue como todo transcurrio, el dia siguiente cuando empacaba mis cosas para irme a vivir con aqours me encontre con la chica….. la intente convencer, pero su sentido de la moral se habia ido por el caño y decia que ellas hacían lo correcto de una u otra manera…

Eso me llevo a entrenar…. 2 meses…. Incluso días sin descanso para superar su nivel, todos los días estudiando sus movimiento paso por paso, excluyendo a las demás de aqours e integrantes de las asesinas para solo concentrarme en combatir a mi amiga y traerla de regreso, pero por lo menos no queria que me odiara si lo lograba por lo que use un traje el cual era una túnica y una mascara…si me enfrentaba contra ella por lo menos no queria que ella peleara con Hanayo si no con una integrante mas de aqours de la cual desconocia su identidad o por lo menos esa era la idea

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Ya acabaste de contarme tu trágica historia?- pregunto Rin en un tono que parecia burlarse pero a la vez llorar mientras miraba hacia el cielo –Tu historia…..Tu historia…. Tu historia

La chica al igual que al inicio se veía lista para atacarme de la manera mas brutal que su cuerpo se lo permitiera pero esta solo repetia las cosas como si las repasara

"Yo no queria que esto fuera asi… por lo menos queria llevarte a casa sin que supieras que yo era quien peleaba contigo"

-Rin-chan te extrañ….-

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!- no termine la oración por que un golpe impacto de lleno en mi rostro haciéndome casi salir disparada del edificio de no ser por que me sostuve del barandal a la orilla de este , el edificio media 25 pisos como minimo

Sin esfuerzo me sostuve del barandal y volvi a subir para quedar frente a la chica, el golpe habia sido tan duro que me hizo sangrar del labio

-QUE MIERDA!- grito de una manera sumamente molesta y desesperada–ENSERIO, QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

-ENTIENDELO, SOLO BUSCO LO MEJOR PARA TI!- grite a lo que ella me vio de una manera fría y despiadada

-Vuelve a decir eso y te arrancare la garganta- dijo de una forma tan seria que incluso me asusto y eso que se supone que yo soy la despiadada

-Yo no te haria daño, solo quiero nuestra vida de vuelta….. las dos….. estudiando juntas, saliendo juntas, festejando juntas-

-YO NO!- dijo en forma dura –NO QUIERO UNA VIDA DE VUELTA CON UNA HOMICIDA COMO TU, NO ERES NADA PARA MI! YA NO MAS! NO QUIERES NUESTRA VIDA DE VUELTA, QUIERES TU MALDITA VIDA, NO TE PREOCUPA QUE YO RECUPERE LA MIA, SOLO QUIERES QUE LA TUYA VUELVA A HACER COMO ANTES….. ESO ME DA ASCO, ME REPUGNA Y DA NAUSEAS, ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO, UNA HOMICIDA, PSICOPATA, OBSCESIONADA Y DESPIADADA

-…..-

-Y TE DIRE UNA PEQUEÑA COSA MAS "KA-YO-CCHIN" AUNQUE ME LLEVES DE VUELTA, VOLVERE A IRME UNA Y OTRA VEZ CON TAL DE NO VOLVER A VER TU MALDITA CAR…!

Ahora ella no termino la oración por que a una velocidad de una bala tenia su rostro contra el suelo y su brazo doblado en la espalda –No importa que me odies…. Eso no cambiara nada….. yo te llevare de vuelta quieras o no-

La chica con una rápida voltereta se deshizo de mi agarre y con su pie me dio una patada para alejarme unos metros para quedar de nueva cuenta una enfrente de la otra

 _-Te matare antes de que eso pase-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rin tiene a Road y tiene Ira asi que si, es posible que quiera matarla nwn**

 **Con esto resuelvo bastante dudas creo yo XD por lo menos de parte de la historia y el como Hanayo acabo con el tipo de la tienda tan rápido**

 **Escribiria mas pero tengo otro fic que escribir**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

" _GOLPEA MAS FUERTE!"_

En que momento fue que todo termino asi? Todo fue de la peor manera posible que alguna vez imagine

-AH!- una chica se lanzaba contra mi con la intención de golpearme mientras que por mi parte puse mis dos manos cruzadas frente al golpe el cual recibi, este era mucho mas pesado que los que antes habia recibido…. Como si ella estuviera peleando con todas sus fuerzas

Solo queria mantenerla a salvo….

-Espero que sepas caer de pie- dijo mientras que ahora se lanzaba contra mi, pero esta no con la intención de golpearme si no sostenerme, lo cual logro para de inmediato lanzarnos tanto a ella y a mi de la cima del edificio que media aproximadamente 25 pisos

Crei que al saber lo que hacia y por que lo hacia ella reaccionaria, no esperaba que su repuesta fuera que incluso me odiaba

Al ver que estábamos cayendo lo único que tenia en mente eran esos ojos tan impropios de la chica que me miraban con intenciones asesinas

Observando que la caída seria por lo menos muy larga y que Rin seguía sosteniéndose de mi con la intención de hacernos caer a las dos aunque eso le pudiera costar la vida, empece a forcejear, mi fuerza era mayor que la de Rin-chan por lo que hacer que me soltara no fue para nada difícil, haciendo que esta me soltara y aun cayendo en el aire golpee a la chica de lleno en el rostro la cual apenas la golpee como si no hubiera sentido dolor regreso el golpe mandándome mas lejos en media caída hacia un edificio del cual apenas llego con sus garras las clavo a la pared del edificio evitando seguir cayendo

Por mi parte active la tecnología que contenían mis botas por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo termine parada en la pared del edificio en el que estábamos en un principio

Los edificios estaban uno frente al otro por lo que tanto la chica como yo estábamos de igual manera una delante de la otra, Rin parecia analizar la situación mientras murmuraba algo que no escuchaba, no era normal, se que siempre ha sido alguien inteligente pero nunca pensaba con la cabeza siempre dejaba que todas sus acciones fueran dirigidas por sus impulsos con o sin su skill antes de esto

-Tengo que dejar fuera de juego a Rin- me dije a mi misma pero buscando una forma de no matarla pues sabia que si la golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas probablemente perdería el control y terminaría ocasionando algo que no queria ni pensar

Despues de unos segundos Rin sonrio para si misma por lo bajo para luego mirarme –Oye…. Que tan rápida eres "Kayocchin"- dijo con énfasis en mi nombre lo cual me hizo molestar, ella lo dijo….. no soy la persona que alguna vez conocio, pero ella tampoco sigue siendo la misma chica de la que me enamore, por eso mismo debo llevarla, Yazawa, Ayase, Tojou y Nishikino le han hecho esto, la han obligado a hacer esto

-Lo suficiente- le asegure a la chica que sonrio aun mas confiada para luego soltarse del edificio donde estaba en direccion a la calle donde cayo sin el mayor problema pues ahora estábamos a una altura mas moderable, esta sin esperar un momento empezó a correr a una velocidad inhumana a pasos muy veloces, incluso para la vista humana normal podría perderse

Al ver que Rin escapaba y no podia dejar que eso pasara baje del edificio para de inmediato seguir el camino por donde iba, pero a diferencia de Rin que iba a pasos rapidos pero normales yo me impulsaba con un solo paso pues no era capaz de hacer lo mismo que la chica

No fue hasta que iba a girar en una esquina que apenas al girar recibi un patada en la cara sacándome a volar unos cuantos metros cayendo en el suelo pero de inmediato recuperándome para quedar en posición de sentadilla

-Como lo pensé- dijo Rin mientras se acercaba caminando a mi –No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi, no ahora que he descubierto todos tus trucos

-Trucos?- pregunte a lo que ella solo sonrio mas satisfactoriamente

-Si, tus "Trucos"- contesto mientras que ella solo me miraba de una forma como si viera a un patético insecto –Eres mas fuerte y rápida que yo, eso lo reconozco ademas de que me podrias dejar fuera de un juego con un golpe que contenga toda tu fuerza….. Pero no pasas de eso, creiste que el estudiar todos mis movimientos haria que tu victoria fuera segura?

Solo abri los ojos con sorpresa, se habia dado cuenta de eso por si sola? -…-

-Pero hay algo mucho mas divertido que eso, mi skill es mejor que la tuya, tal vez no en cuestión física, pero tengo muchas mas ventajas…. Por ejemplo puedo oler que tienes…. Miedo y tristeza- al decir este ultimo su semblante por un momento paso a ser uno de enojo el cual desaparecio rápidamente para volver a dejar su sonrisa... por alguna razon mientras Rin seguía con esos ojos su actitud cambiaba mucho mas cada momento, al principio estaba excesivamente molesta, luego paso a una seria y ahora mismo parecia divertirse… -Ademas mira esto- sin ningún momento que perder esta saco una piedra del tamaño de una migaja de pan de su pantalon para lanzármela a una velocidad inhumana por lo que solo la atrape con la palma de mi mano….. pero sentí un pequeño toque de mas, al ver hacia abajo vi como otra pequeña piedra caia

-Eh?-

-Tus reflejos están por encima de los de un humano promedio pero siguen siendo inferiores a los mios, tanto que no te diste cuenta ni siquiera de que te lance dos piedras- comento la chica mientras que yo decifraba lo que queria decir que era un claramente "Estas acabada"

Sin mas y cansada de hablar Rin corrió hacia mi, al notar esto solo recordé mi entrenamiento, los hologramas que simulaban a mi amiga, sabia sus costumbres…. Incluso aquellos movimientos que no se pueden considerar una costumbre por lo involuntario que son

"Patada al abdomen" pensé pero para mi sorpresa eso no habia pasado, al darme cuenta mi costado ardia….. en mi abdomen veía como mi camiseta negra se empezaba a manchar de un liquido rojo mientras que Rin ya estaba detrás de mi dándome la espalda con las uñas de su mano sangrando...esta me habia cortado al costado del abdomen con sus garras

-Creiste enserio que seguiria usando mis movimientos sabiendo que los memorizaste todos? Solo tengo que pelear como lo haria Nico-chan o Eli-chan

-MALDITA SEA ENTIENDE!- grite mientras sostenia el lugar donde me habia cortado, dolia mucho pero no era grave, o por lo menos no tanto

-Entender que?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –Que casi matas a mis amigas por que me quieres?-

-TE EQUIVOCAS AL PENSAR QUE SON TUS AMIGAS

Rin solo puso un gesto quebrado –no… me equivoque al pensar que te amaba-

Iba a responder pero de nueva cuenta la chica se acerco a una precisión impresionante contra mi, lo que atine a hacer fue moverme hacia ella en direccion recta con un solo paso, por un momento aunque fue muy rápido vi a Rin-chan enfrente de mi para de inmediato sin dudarlo un solo microsegundo lance un golpe el cual le dio de lleno en el rostro sacándola a volar, negándole la oportunidad de atacarme de nueva cuenta en ese instante

Rin salio volando por lo menos unos 5 metros separada del suelo pero reacciono rápidamente aun en el aire, esta al ver como volaba hizo un gesto molesto mientras se limpiaba la nariz que sangraba por el golpe para de nueva cuenta aterrizar en el suelo y verme molesta pero divertida

-Te contuviste….- comento Rin con esa sonrisa aun

Lo habia hecho, no queria romper el cráneo de la misma persona a la cual intentaba vencer –Eso no importa, pero la próxima vez no lo hare-

-Lo siento Koizumi- dijo mientras se ponía de frente a mi pasándose la mano por su rostro para limipiar la sangre proveniente de su nariz o de la cortada que recién le hice en su frente –Pero no habra una segunda vez-

Rin de la nada tomo una tapa de alcantarilla de la calle y me lanzo como si de un disco volador se tratara, sin esfuerzo alguno lo esquive pero al ver delante de mi la peli naranja estaba apenas a unos centímetros de proximidad con sus garras listas para apuñalarme donde tuvieran la oportunidad

"Rin….ESTA NO ERES TU!"

La chica empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe mientras yo los esquivaba ya fuera moviéndome para un lado o simplemente desviando sus golpes, en un golpe fallido estuve dispuesta a golpear a Rin pues esta estaba en una mala posición, pero paso algo que no espere

Esta simplemente salto en direccion a un edificio cercano apoyándose en la pared de este para de inmediato volver a saltar contra mi por lo que me dio un cabezaso de lleno en el estomago

-KUGH!- escupi algo de sangre mientras que por su parte la pelinaranja ahora no perdia el tiempo, esta me golpeaba salvajemente directamente ya fuera al rostro o simplemente golpes a el estomago o sus laterales

Me estaba haciendo pedazos, mientras que una persona normal si me golpeara no tendría efecto alguno en mi, pero alguien que tenia por encima de la mitad de mi fuerza era bastante doloroso

Le intente dar un golpe directo en el rostro para apartarla pero esta solo se burlo y esquivando rápidamente se aferro de lleno a mi brazo con sus dos pies entrelazados en mi hombro y sosteniendo mi brazo con todo su cuerpo dejándome de lleno en el suelo bajo una llave

-Te molesta si te quebró uno o dos huesos?- se burlo la chica mientras que me mantenía en el suelo con el brazo bajo una presión inmensa….En estos momentos quisiera que alguna de las chicas me ayudara, pero no…. debo hacerlo yo misma

Casi en un instinto para soltarme del agarre me puse de pie y con una fuerza tremenda aun ejerciéndose en mi brazo con todo lo que tenia la azote de lleno y con una fuerza enorme que incluso termino por agrietar el suelo

-AAH!- grito la chica del dolor mientras que por fin soltaba mi brazo para quedar tendida en el suelo, esta literalmente tenia un gesto de dolor que nunca hubiera imaginado ver en su rostro pero no me importaba por el momento

-Te dije que no me contendría- le comente a la chica que estaba apenas con frágiles movimientos se intentaba poner de pie

-N-No puedo perder- dijo Rin mas para si misma que para mi

Esta se intentaba poner de pie pero solo lograba hacer crecer mi ira –Quedate en el suelo….-

"Por que lo hace? " me pregunte mientras veía como mi amiga luchaba por ponerse de pie lo cual no era muy útil o eso creía

-NO VOY A PERDER Y MENOS CONTRA TI!- esta lanzo un golpe de lleno contra mi pero para su desgracia sus ojos parpadeaban cambiando repetidamente entre una pupila humana y otra felina, la chica estaba completamente desgastada por lo que su cuerpo estaba cobrándole una factura muy alta

Sin el mas minimo problema con solo una mano detuve su golpe mientras que ella me veía sumamente preocupada por la facilidad con la que la detuve

-TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN EL SUELO!- grite mientras que con un golpe que venia desde arriba golpeaba a Rin directo en la cabeza haciendo que esta azotara de lleno en el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso diria que esta podría haber quedado inconsciente "MIERDA, MIERDA"

El cuerpo de mi amiga por fin dejo de moverse mientras su pelo ocultaba su mirada, habia ganado…... lo habia logrado "pero por que se siente como una derrota" pensé mientras por fin me dejaba caer en el suelo exhausta y con una acumulación de pensamientos que no me dejaban en paz

"– _NO QUIERO UNA VIDA DE VUELTA CON UNA HOMICIDA COMO TU, NO ERES NADA PARA MI! YA NO MAS!"_

Las palabras de mi amiga….. de la chica que yo amaba desde que tengo memoria me habían desgarrado el corazón de una manera que no imaginaba posible, habia ganado…pero a costa de que? Y si solo…. Tan solo tal vez…. Rin enserio me odiaba? , si eso en verdad pasara yo no creo que podría vivir…. Rin era una chica tan alegre, tan hermosa, la chica mas decidida y amable que conocía… pero hoy no vi nada de eso, ella fue violenta, agresiva y excesivamente irracional

No me arrepiento de lo que hice…. Pero si temo a las consecuencias que esto traerá

~ALG…..SIG…..~ una transmisión en mi oído empezó a retumbar por lo que de inmediato me puse de pie para atender la llamada, pero esta transmisión se cortaba, esa sin duda alguna era la voz de Kanan….

-Hola?! Kanan-chan?! Que pasa?!- pregunte apresuradamente, mis amigas eran algo primordial para mi

~…DA…..5… ENEMIGO!~ el mensaje era sin duda alguno uno que era urgente y tenia temor de por medio

-KANAN?! ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?!-

No paso un segundo por que alguien por detrás me golpeo directamente en la espalda de lleno, este golpe me mando a volar contra un auto

Al voltear con suma ira la vi de nuevo… -N-No perderé- dijo en un murmullo la chica mientras esta luchaba por estar de pie con su mirada normal la cual no duro ni un momento por que paso de nueva cuenta a ser una afilada, en cuanto esto paso la chica se enderezo, aun con aparente dolor pero esta estaba de pie lista para pelear

-C-Como?- pregunte anonadada por la repentina energía que la peli naranja tenia

La peli naranja solo parecia murmurar cosas para si misma –Usar la sincronización hasta este punto es peligroso?...- murmuraba como si hablara con alguien –S-solo necesito un poco, esta es la única opción que me queda para seguir peleando…. No importan las consecuencias

"Con quien habla?

Esta solo miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa amarga –Oye….Kayocchin….- susurro –Tu…..enserio me amas?-

La pregunta me dejo sin habla pues la chica enserio lo preguntaba con toda la seriedad del mundo pero sin aparente molestia o por lo menos burla

-Lo he hecho siempre- conteste con la esperanza de que esta por fin hubiera reaccionado

La chica de pelo naranja se llevo una de sus manos a la camisa del cuello para de inmediato meterla por debajo de su camisa y sacar algo que no esperaba

-Siempre lo lleve conmigo a cada pelea…. Sin saber si sobreviviría en ella- en sus manos estaba el collar dorado el cual sabia exactamente cual era, el que le di antes de que Rin se fuera –Esto significa nuestra amistad o no?-

Ante tal pregunta yo solo asentí aun con la mirada fija en la chica

-Cuando te dije que jamas queria volver a ser tu amiga…. Lo dije de una manera molesta, no pensaba muy bien lo que decia- Luego de eso Rin sin vacilar ni un solo momento arranco el collar de su cuello de golpe rompiendo la cadena –Pero ahora te lo digo de la manera mas calmada posible, demostrándote que lo he pensado….- Sin esperar un momento el collar que tenia ahora en la mano…..

Rin solo apretos su puño con el collar en sus manos haciéndolo pedazos para luego dejarlo caer al suelo pieza por pieza…. Al igual que mi corazón….. ese collar….era…..

En el momento que eso paso solo fui corriendo hacia Rin pero no con intención de atacarla, solo me arrodille frente al collar dorado el cual estaba hecho pedazos frente a mi, mientras que Rin me veía de pie con una mirada fría como el hielo, yo solo sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos

-No…..- susurre casi entre sollozos

-Hanayo…. Lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo el preescolar, recuerdo la primaria, la secundaria, inclusive lo poco que estuve en otonokizaka, pero sobre todo recuerdo cada momento que pase contigo- esta me veía con cada vez mas ira reflejado en su rostro aumentando cada vez mas –Yo solo queria volver y seguir con mi vida…. Pero ahora… no estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo… pero de lo que si estoy segura es que se acabo, y te lo digo desde lo mas profundo de mi

"No lo digas….. Porfavor….. no lo digas.."

-Te odio Hanayo Koizumi- comento sin mas mientras aun seguía parada frente a mi y yo intentba recoger todas las piezas de aquel collar que fue hecho pedazos sin el mas minimo esfuerzo

"Te odio" "te odio" Te odio" Te odio"

-NO!- grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre Rin para dejarla en el suelo mientras que yo estaba sobre ella con el puño en alto lista para golpearla, pero la peli naranja no mostro ni el mas minimo miedo

Esta no se resistio….. simplemente estaba debajo de mi con la mirada fija en la mia la cual estaba completamente empañada de lagrimas

"Si la golpeo gano, todo se acaba!"

-Hazlo- comento Rin en un tono frio –Muestrame lo podrida que estas por dentro-

Esas palabras solo causaban mas tristeza y enojo en mi ser por lo que perdi el control

-Rin-chan…- sin mas levante mi puño y de inmediato lo lance contra ella en direccion a golpearla….. pero con la fuerza que iba… sin duda la mataria

"Eh? El cielo?" dije mientras mi vista me mostraba un cielo azul con nubes en este lo cual no duro mucho por que después de eso cai de lleno al suelo

-ESTAS LOCA HANAYO?! LA IBAS A MATAR!- una voz completamente desconocida resonó en el lugar donde antes solo estábamos Rin-chan y yo

Al mirar hacia donde estaba Rin vi que enfrente de ella habia una chica de Pelo blanco el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, esta con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, rasgos de una chica de no mas de 20 años y por ultimo unos ojos color rojo carmín por los de yazawa, esta apenas vestia una camisa completamente blanca de botones y manga corta, ademas de un pantalon ajustado de cuero color negro

"Quien…..Es ella?" me pregunte mientras veía a la chica que me miraba incrédula pero con el brazo en alto en señal de que me habia golpeado sacándome a volar para evitar que golpeara a Rin

-Otra asesina?- pregunte molesta hacia la chica para luego ver a Rin que al parecer tenia una mirada tan confundida como la mia

La chica solo se rasco la nuca algo fastidiada pero con una sonrisa algo divertida –No, No- negó –Nada de eso-

-Una cazadora?- pregunto Rin aun en el suelo viendo a la chica la cual de nueva cuenta negó

-No, oigan a ustedes siempre les encanto hacer suposiciones apresuradas- dijo mientras ahora reia un poco nerviosa y se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo

"Siempre?"

-Entonces quien eres?- le pregunte mientras veía como esta solo se volteaba hacia Rin para darle la mano para que se levantara lo cual hizo Rin con un poco de duda solo para ponerse de pie y quedar al lado de la chica pero con una mirada precavida

-Lo que deben saber es que no soy su enemiga- comento mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición mientras miraba a Rin – es bueno verte Rin-chan-

-Eh?- dijo la peli naranja confundida –No te conozco- comento la chica con un semblante confuso

-No te culpo, pero yo si te conozco y también a ti Hanayo-chan-

-…- me quede en silencio mirándola

Esta se volvió hacia Rin para luego sonreírle –Quieres jugar a las adivinanzas? Siempre te gusto ese juego, pero nunca ganabas

-C-Como sabes…

-Muy bien yo empiezo- dijo mientras con un dedo se señalaba a ella misma –Rin-chan! No quiero morir!-

Esas palabras no resonaron para nada en mi cabeza, pero al parecer la neko solo abrió los ojos de una manera que parecían que sus ojos saltarían en cualquier momento mientras que esta empezaba a llorar de felicidad

-N-No puede…ser- dijo para luego mirarla mas de cerca -Y-Yui?!- pregunto Rin por fin captando mi atención pues ese nombre era mas que conocido para mi, era el nombre de mi amiga….. de una amiga que fallecio hace mucho

La chica le guiño el ojo a Rin mientras que reia –Justo en el clavo

Rin de inmediato se lanzo a ella para abrazarla de una manera muy fuerte, olvidando por completo el como fue que ella y yo hace un momento estábamos peleando de una manera bastante violenta

-COMO?! COMO?! COMO ES POSIBLE?!- preguntaba la peli naranja abrazada de la albina mientras que esta lloraba de felicidad –Yo te vi…..

-Si, lo hiciste- le dijo "Yui" de una manera alegre –Pero varias cosas pasaron y asi es como ahora est….-

-Quien eres tu?- pregunte en lo alto lo suficiente para que esas dos a la distancia me escucharan, al ver esto Rin se mostro con un rostro de odio hacia mi lo cual ya esperaba pero la albina solo se mantuvo con una expresión alegre en su rostro mientras me veía

-En realidad te queria preguntar lo mismo Hanayo- esto lo dijo con un tono serio –Rin es tu amiga, enserio la hubieras matado si no intervenia….

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte – le recrimine de manera violenta a lo que esta solo hizo una mueca que transmitia decepcion –Yui-chan murió hace 3 años, no creo ni por un segundo que tu seas ella

Rin esta vez solto a la albina y de inmediato camino hacia mi –Por que siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?! No ves que es Yui?! Si no lo fuera no podría haberme dicho aquellas palabras que fueron las ultimas que escuche de ella!

De nueva cuenta me hizo molestar aun mas –Tu entiende, no es raro que una chica muerta hace 3 años haga su aparición? Ademas vela

La chica que conocíamos como Yui era alguien de la estatura de Rin y un poco mas baja que yo, pero lo que sobresalia es que esta tenia un pelo corto negro y unos ojos color miel

Esta chica no encajaba ni en lo mas minimo con las descripciones físicas, pero dejando eso de lado, su rostro no era ni un poco parecido al de la secundaria, Rin y yo hemos madurado por lo que nuestros rostros son un poco mas maduros pero aun se puede relacionar nuestros rostros a los 14 años con lo que tenemos actualmente, pero esta no era el caso, estaba segura que esa no era Yui

-Bueno en cierto aspecto tienes razon Jejeje- dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca para de inmediato poner la mano sobre la peli naranja para luego sonreir –Soy una portadora

Sin mas un pequeño destello verde rodeo a Rin, esto en un principio me alerto bastante pero al ver a mi amiga me quede con la boca abierta, Al igual la peli naranja parecia extremadamente sorprendida

Su cuerpo estaba como nuevo, las cortadas habían desaparecido, los moretones como si arte de magia hubiera sido se fueron y al parecer sus energías volvieron pues esta luego se mantenía de pie como si nada hubiera pasado

-M-Mis fuerzas han…

-Vuelto- dijo la albina mientras sonreía para luego volver a posicionar su mirada sobre mi –como te dije soy una portadora Hanayo-chan, asi fue como sobrevivi a lo que me paso, o bueno…. Sobrevivir de una manera un tanto peculiar

-Que rayos…..- susurre por lo bajo mientras la chica se acercaba a mi para al igual que con mi amiga pelinaranja poner su mano sobre mi cabeza y curarme, se sentía como todas mis fuerzas volvían ademas de que mis cortadas que Rin habia hecho sobre mi desaparecían o cicatrizaban rápidamente

-Cual es tu skill?- pregunte aun dudosa pues habia cosas que no concordaban muy bien

-sobreescribir- respondio de una manera bastante simple –Es una skill única en su clase y creeme que lo es-

-Sobreescribir?- pregunto Rin de una manera un tanto confundida

-Si- contesto con una sonrisa –Es bastante simple…. Consiste simplemente en ….

-TE ENCONTRE!- grito una voz en lo alto que al mirar vi como una peli negra estaba a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Yui con su espada empuñándola en sus manos

La albina desaparecio para luego aparecer un poco lejos de Rin, Yazawa y de mi

-NICO-CHAN?! QUE HACES?!- pregunto alertada Rin al ver que antes su amiga casi apuñala a Yui

-RIN, HANAYO VOY A NECESITAR SU AYUDA!- grito Nico, esta estaba de una forma deplorable que estoy segura que si no fuera una portadora con una skill evolucionada no podría mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo

-Yazawa?!- pregunte algo alertada del como sabia mi nombre

-LO VI, SE QUE ERES LA AMIGA DE RIN PERO NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, ESTA TIPA ACABARA CON TODAS!- grito Nico mientras que la veía expectante –AQOURS SE DEBEN DE UNIR CON NOSOTRAS, NO SOMOS ENEMIGAS! ASI QUE COOPERA POR UNNA VEZ!

-Aqours?- pregunte confundida –Nosotras vinimos a cazarlas, por que no uniriamo…

-6 PERSONAS HAN CAIDO!- grito Nico desesperada –TANTO TU EQUIPO COMO EL MIO ESTA SIENDO CAZADO Y ASESINADO!

Rin la veía con unos ojos aterrados y eso que sus ojos daban miedo por ser felinos –C-Como que asesinados?

-Maki…esta muerta….Kotori….. cayo en batalla, Eli se sacrifico….- Dijo Nico en voz baja mientras ocultaba la mirada –Tambien hay miembros de aqours… Dia, Hanamaru fueron las primeras… Y Riko-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos con un miedo enorme –Debes estar bromeando….-

Nico luego de eso levanto la mirada con un odio muy intenso hacia la albina –Y TODAS HAN SIDO VICTIMAS DE ESTA MAL NACIDA-

A la peli naranja le tomo un momento decifrar el mensaje para luego ver a la albina –Y-Yui? E-Eso es mentira v-verdad?-

La albina de tener un semblante de una persona normal habia pasado a tener una sonrisa aterradora, una que probablemente si salíamos de esto me daría pesadillas en lo mas recóndito de mi ser

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la chica se carcajeaba –MUY BUENA EXPLICACION YAZAWA, PERO COMO TE DIJE ANTES TE SUBESTIME Y ESO NO VOLVERA PASAR

-Yui…-

-Te ayudo Yazawa- dije rápidamente mientras veía a la chica la cual asintió con un rostro nervioso

 _-REUNIDAS DE NUEVO AQUÍ JEJEJE ES NOSTALGICO NO CREEN?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Espero les guste nwn/**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

" _DETEN ESTO!..."_

-P-Porfavor deténganse- decia llorando en el suelo… esos días tan dolorosos

Los golpes solo abundaban cada vez mas mientras que yo solo lloraba en el suelo, implorando que pararan, que tan patética debía de ser para que esto pasara asi?

-La tonta quiere que nos detengamos- comento una de las chicas de una manera burlona mientras que por mi parte lo único que hice fue quedarme en el suelo despues de que los golpes cesaran un momento, todo era tan repetitivo, solo por una simple oración que dije hace menos de una semana…. Una tan insignificante que me hizo ganarme el odio de casi todas estas chicas -pero la estúpida queria que hiciéramos una estúpida obra de teatro en equipo, solo quiere quedar bien frente a los profesores mientras que a nosotras nos hace quedar como estúpidas!

Como lo escucharon, unos días en clase el profesor pregunto que si teníamos alguna idea para una actividad grupal, ya saben que todos se conocieran bien en sus primeros días de clases, a mi me emocionaba mucho la idea de poder hacer esto, por lo que solo opte por participar y proponer una obra de teatro, donde la historia fuera de amor, me solia gustar mucho esas historias… para mi sorpresa tanto mis compañeras como compañeros se rieron de mi y esas mismas personas tomaron gran rencor cuando el profesor dijo que lo podíamos hacer pero sacrificando varias horas despues de clase

Luego de eso….. todo se fue directo al demonio, a veces no eran las mismas personas, pero siempre variaban las caras, eso era lo que mas dolia, todas esas personas eran compañeras de nuestro curso

-Y-Yo n-no lo volveré a hacer….. pero paren porfavor- rogué con mi alma pero como respuesta solo obtuve un pie que se posiciono en mi cabeza como si fuera algun tipo de tapete

-No lo volveras a hacer, eso lo sabemos- contesto la chica mientras me pisoteaba –Por que nosotras nos aseguraremos de eso-

Despues de aquellos diálogos solo rompi mas en llantos lo cual solo hizo a las chicas sonreir como si les diera mas ganas de golpearme

-Chic….- esta no termino la oración por que de inmediato sentí como fue callada mientras que a la vez esta quitaba su pie de mi cabeza y caia al suelo

-Kinako!- grito una de las 2 chicas en pie para luego voltear molesta –QUIEN MIERDA TE CRE..- esta al igual fue callada de un gran golpe en el estomago para de inmediato con otro gancho a la cara ser derribada

-DEJENLA EN PAZ!- grito una nueva voz que conocía pero no sabia a quien le pertenecia

-maldita!- dijo la primera chica que habia derribado mientras esta se levantaba con un semblante bastante molesto y la nariz sangrando –Vete de aquí o enserio te haremos mas daño del que tenemos planeado hacerte-

-…- la chica se quedo en silencio por lo que supuse que lo estaría pensando –Ni de broma, no puedo ver nadamas como ustedes están agrediendo a una chica indefensa que les ha hecho nada!- les grito lo cual me hizo querer levantar la mirada para ver a la persona que me defendia, lo cual no me era permitido por el intenso dolor que emanaba de mi cuerpo

-Estupida- dijo una de las agresoras mientras que veía que las 3 estaban de pie, cada una de estas con un semblante sumamente molesto –A ella!-

No supe despues de eso lo que paso, solo escuchaba golpes, caídas, maldiciones y muchas mas cosas que no queria identificar, incluso creo que por un momento escuche una puerta del sanitario la cual era rota

Momentos despues de que los golpes cesaron y solo quedo un sonido jadeante en el lugar el cual era el baño, solo sentí como la que provenia dichos sonidos se acercaba a mi a pasos lentos, me daba terror, que pasaba si era una de mis agresoras y no podia hacer nada?

-E-Estas bien?- pregunto una voz suave y melodiosa

Ya con el cuerpo menos adolorido fui capaz de levantar la mirada, para ver a una persona que aunque no lo sabia en ese momento seria la chica que siempre consideraría mi salvadora, esta tenia un uniforme con las camisa de manga larga de color blanca (La cual en estos momentos estaba manchada con pequeños rastros de sangre) esta de botones ademas de que por ultimo tenia su falda color azul la cual al igual tenia pequeños rastros de sangre, un cabello sumamente anaranjado y unos ojos color amarillo de un color tan hermoso como el sol, esta tenia el labio sangrando ademas de varios moretones, el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada

Con un poco de timidez asentí pues aunque conocía a la chica de solo verla a lo lejos no sabia si era una buena persona aunque algo en mi interior me decia que si lo era –S-Si-

-Me alegra- dijo con una sonrisa muy calida que no estaba muy segura de como era capaz de dar aun con esas heridas que yo no hubiera soportado ni de broma, esta se acerco a mi para de inmediato intentar levantarme –Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunto a lo que yo con algo de esfuerzo y ayuda hice

-S-Si puedo…m-muchas gracias…..-

-Rin- contesto en un tono jugueton –Rin Hoshizora, pero dime solo por mi nombre Nya-

"Nya?"

-M-Muchas gracias Rin-san- comento mientras que por fin entraba a mi mente quien era esta persona, ella la conocía de mi salón, estaba hasta delante siempre acompañada de gente, ya fueran chicos que solo bromeaban con ella o chicas que al igual pasaban un agradable rato con la chica, pero esta siempre solia desaparecer en los almuerzos o a la hora de salida

-vamos a la enfermería- dijo mientras que por fin empezaba a recuperar mis sentidos del todo para ver a mi alrededor…..

"Dios santo….." al ver la escena frente a mi me hizo casi abrir los ojos de una manera que juraría que mis ojos podrían salir de su lugar en cualquier momento, el baño estaba hecho un desastre, dos chicas estaban en el suelo completamente noqueadas mientras que en una de las cabinas en los baños la puerta estaba rota y dentro habia una chica inconsciente sentada en el inodoro… como extra habia un espejo roto, lo cual era raro pero no me imagine por que

Luego de eso solo me limite a ver a la peli naranja a mi lado esta sonreía de forma calida "Quien es ella"

-Por cierto- comento la peli naranja mirándome –Cual es tu nombre?-

Con algo de dolor solo asentí

-Mi nombre es Yui Suzuki

.

.

.

.

En la enfermería solo se alzaban una cabellera peli naranja corta y otra cabellera de color negro la cual me llegaba hasta los hombros

-Auch- me queje mientras que la peli naranja solo me ponía una especie de medicina en la mejilla

-Te dieron una buena golpiza Nya- comentaba la chica que en estos momentos me atendía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que me preocupaba era otra cosa

-R-Rin-san- dije mientras que esta ahora me ponía una gasa en la mejilla

-Si?-

-U-Usted no se ha atendido- la chica seguía en el mismo estado como en el que llego, esta primero se dedico a atenderme mientras que por mi parte solo pude dejar que la chica hiciera lo que quisiera

Esta solo se miro para luego guiñarme el ojo y sacar la lengua en señal de torpeza –Lo olvide Nya-

Al ver tal escena no pude evitar reir por la actitud tan excesivamente despreocupada e ingenua que tenia la chica pero luego pase a otro pensamiento el cual me hizo sentirme aun mas mal –P-Por que me ayudaste?- murmure mientras que esta solo me vio con unos ojos inocentes

-Por que no lo haria?- dijo para luego sentarse al lado de mi en la cama –yo creo que cuando alguien esta en problemas lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarlo de la manera que puedas, pero aun mas si esta persona esta siendo abusada o agredida…..es algo que sufri de niña y que en verdad odio, no me gusta ver como la gente lastima a otra solo por que no les parece correcto algo, con ese pensamiento aprendi a defenderme para poder parar los abusos y aunque lo hice, no soporto ver a alguien pasando por eso, solo iba al baño y te vi ahí…..actue por impulso

-D-de niña?- pregunte a lo que ella me vio con ojos alegres

-No fue tan severo, solo eran burlas- contesto mientras que solo suspiraba para luego reir –La gente a veces es mala-

-Si….- dije con desanimo –Ellas me perseguirán aun mas despues de lo de hoy- comente con miedo que claramente se reflejaba en mi voz

La chica solo poso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro –Ven con nosotras, puedes estar con mi amiga y conmigo sin ninguna preocupación, no creo que le moleste a Kayocchin, ella suele ser timida pero le gusta la gente en general, ademas es muy buena persona sobre todo

-K-Kayocchin?- pregunte algo confundida por el nombre pues el de Rin si me sonaba de algun lugar pero Kayocchin estaba segura que no lo habia escuchado en mi vida

-Si, es mi mejor amiga- contesto con una sonrisa –Mi amiga de la infancia, pero por ser bastante timida no ha encontrado mas amigas, ademas estoy segura de que le agradaras, el problema solo seria encontrar..…..-

No termino la frase pues casi de la nada la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, esta con gran rapidez mientras que por ella se asomaba una chica de pelo castaño con gafas que llevaba nuestro mismo uniforme, esta al principio buscaba algo con la mirada para luego solo al ver a mi compañera esta abrió los ojos con miedo y preocupación para entrar de inmediato en el aula cerrando la puerta tras ella

-RIN-CHAN! QUE TE PASO?!- dijo en un tono completamente preocupado mientras se acercaba a la peli naranja y esto mientras yo solo veía algo incomoda la escena

-Bueno, el encontrarla no sera un problema Nya- bromeo la peli naranja de una forma que me hizo reir un poco –Nada, Nada, solo me meti en una pequeña pelea y esta chica me salvo, verdad Yui?- dijo mientras me miraba y a la vez me ganaba la atención de la castaña

-E-Eh? Y-yo?-

-Me salvo Kayocchin, es muy buena chica- contesto Rin mintiéndole a su amiga en todos los aspectos que le fuera posible

La chica de pelo castaño de inmediato suspiro y me miro para luego hacer una leve reverencia –Gracias por ayudar a mi amiga-

-E…..Em…..de nada?- dije dudosa siguiéndole la mentira a la peli naranja que estaba segura que estaba haciendo algo malo

-Kayocchin ella es Yui Sunsumi- dijo la peli naranja mientras que otra vez me señalaba

-Suzuki- corregi a lo que la chica solo asintió como si dijera "Es lo mismo Nya"

-Es muy linda y agradable- comento mientras que por mi parte solo podia sentír como mi cara empezaba a arder –La podemos adoptar?- esto lo dijo como cuando ves a un pequeño perro en la calle y le dices a tu mama si te lo puedes llevar a casa….. mas o menos asi lo sentía

-Adoptar?- pregunto Hanayo con un semblante que reflejaba nerviosismo y una sonrisa nerviosa pues sabia que era otra de las ocurrencias de su amiga

-Si ya sabes, invitarla a almorzar con nosotras, invitarla a salir, hablar por correo electrónico- comento Rin con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro por lo que la castaña solo suspiro en forma que decia "No Rin, eso no es adopción eso es amistad" –ese tipo de cosas, asi que si podemos?-

-Em…. R-Rin-chan- la chica parecio entrar en un estado de timidez total –N-No es algo….. raro?-

-Para nada Nya- dijo mientras tomaba a Hanayo de la camisa para empezar a jalonearla exageradamente –Di que si, porfavor Nya-

La chica solo sacudia a la castaña que pedia que dejara de hacer eso lo cual logro hasta que le dijo a la Neko que si a lo que queria

Al ver tal escena, no pude evitar sentir como todo se desvanecia y como mi vida en la escuela comenzaba a resurgir de nueva cuenta de una forma que me hacia sentir felicidad

-Jajajaja- empece a reir ante tal escena de las chicas jugando, tan alto rei que estas voltearon a verme y sonrieron

-Entonces que dices Yui-chan?-

En ese entonces…. Lo sabia, nosotras seriamos las mejores amigas por siempre, Hanayo, Rin y yo… a las dos las apreciaba mucho aunque con Rin era mucho mas fácil hablar, diría que la consideraba de las dos mi mejor amiga a ella, pero no lo diría o a Hanayo- chan le podría dar un ataque de celos, pues aunque quisiera disimularlo yo me daba cuenta de la actitud que tenia con la peli naranja lo cual no era mas que amor, nadamas imaginarlas en una relación me hacia feliz, las dos se la merecían y sobre todo ellas estaban hechas la una para la otra por lo que no era muy exagerado pensar eso

Todo era perfecto….. pero luego llego aquel momento….. donde todo se volvió de color negro para mi…..

-Rin-chan! No quiero morir!- aun recuerdo ese momento…. Lo recuerdo de pies a cabeza, el como el terror invadia mi cuerpo sin excepción alguna y como rogaba por la que alguna vez fue mi salvadora que lo volviera a hacer, que me volviera a salvar aunque fuera una petición sumamente egoísta de mi parte

Recuerdo el como aquel aire cubierto de pequeñas partículas de colores fueron tocando mis piernas y subiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a mi cuerpo, el como vi los ojos de terror de Rin al verme mientras alzaba su mano la cual apenas estaba a unos centímetros de la mia…

Cuando las partículas alcanzaron mi cuerpo por completo solo vi como Rin también siendo golpeada por las partículas fue golpeada de una brutal manera por estas que la sacaron a volar muchos metros por el aire mientras que la veía aterrorizada

Esta al caer cayo en el suelo , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las partículas se habían dispersado por toda la ciudad, pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Rin, casi de inmediato me puse de pie, lo cual era sorprendente pues hace un momento me habia torcido el tobillo, pero sin meditarlo un momento me lance corriendo hacia la peli naranja

-N-No- murmure mientras llegaba a su lado….. la chica estaba tendida en el suelo de una manera desgarradora, esta tenia gran parte del rostro quemado al igual que su ropa y las manos las cuales eran las únicas partes de piel que tenia a la vista pues su chamarra estaba en llamas y su pantalon de mezclilla estaba rasgado pero apenas y quemado

"No, esto no puede ser" pensé mientras intentaba tomar el cuerpo de la chica en mis brazos pero eso fue imposible…..

-Q-que?- murmure pues intente tomar a la chica pero mis manos solo la atravesaron como si no pudiera tocar o como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma, luego de eso mire mis manos que por alguna razon se veian mas transparentes de lo usual

No tienen idea de lo que sufria, estar ahí solo gritando en espera de que alguien me ayudara, pero sin que nadie acudiera, sentía miedo….. mucho miedo…. No sabia si Rin estaba viva o muerta pues si respiraba esta la hacia de una manera tan baja que no era capaz de notrarla , no fue hasta que por fin la gente o las autoridades empezaron a llegar que uno de estos encontraron a mi amiga que estaba en un estado deplorable y yo solo lloraba de impotencia

-HAY UNA HERIDA AQUÍ!- grito uno de los hombres que parecia paramédico, este se acerco a mi amiga a toda prisa

Me puse en medio de mi amiga y el paramédico que venia, yo con la intención de explicarle todo lo que habia pasado y suplicarle -Ayuden a mi amiga por favo….- no termine la oración pues el hombre paso por en medio de mi….. como lo oyen….. literalmente me atravesó pasando de largo por mi

En ese momento mis ojos no pudieron reflejar mas temor… uno que inclusive era algo que desgarraba mi interior… pero no me podia preocupar por eso no ahora

Me gire y vi como el hombre atendia a mi amiga, luego de eso llego la ambulancia, subiendo a esta junto a mi amiga, aunque ahí lo confirme….. nadie podia verme…..

Despues de aquellas escenas llegamos a un hospital el cual estaba repleto de gente, tanto que incluso habia gente en estados muy lamentables en lista de espera…algunos se desangraban y aun asi estaban esperando a que los atendiera, al ver esto solo me desespere mas, Rin estaba esperando su turno, yo no podia soportarlo….. ese tiempo podría ser crucial pero no me quedo mas remedio que esperar a que mi amiga fuera atendida

Pasaron unas horas revisándola y sacando pedazos de vidrio de su cuerpo (las cuales se debieron de clavar en su piel el empuje que llevaban todos los objetos) ademas de que estaban tratando las heridas que fueron huesos rotos, moretones, hemorragias internas e inclusive esta se habia fracturado gran parte del cráneo

Los doctores decían que jamas podría recuperarse completamente de eso ultimo pues era posible que esto pudiera dejar un serio daño cerebral a la larga ademas de que las quemaduras serian permanentes pues estas eran de tercer grado. Los siguientes días Rin estuvo en coma, solo podia sentarme en un rincón de la habitación a llorar mientras que veía como mi amiga estaba recostada como si durmiera plácidamente….. no entendia por que….. no tenia ni la mas minima idea del por que esto habia pasado…. Veía como la gente entraba y salia de la habitación pero nadie me veía a mi….

-Todo por que quise ir a ver una estúpida presentación….- murmure creo que ya el noveno dia que estaba ahí –TODO POR UNA PUTA PRESENTACION!- grite con enojo pues no importaba que tan alto gritara nadie me escucharía

Para mi sorpresa o bueno no tanto, Rin despertó el decimo dia de estar dormida….. pero lo raro fue cuando escuche una conversación de el doctor de pelo rojo y la madre de mi amiga hubo algo especialmente inusual en aquella platica….

-Mi hija… Esta bien?- dijo la mujer casi llorando de felicidad mientras que el doctor sonreía pero a la vez tenia una expresión de confusión

-Si, curo todas sus fracturas de una manera anormal….. eso le a salvado de tener un daño permanente…-dijo el hombre aun con la misma expresión pues según lo que sabia eso era imposible…. Yo era un tipo de nerd, estudiaba mucho, leia demasiado, me gustaba jugar juegos de estrategias y muchas mas cosas, pero sabia que curar una herida de ese tipo era completamente imposible

Mi amiga Rin salio del hospital unos días despues con unos animos que no podia mantener pues esta siempre parecia estar triste

Las siguientes semanas solo me di cuenta de que esta aunque salio de la secundaria y fue a parar a otonokizaka no podia mantenerse al lado de Hanayo por razones que no entendia….. no fue hasta que una noche lo confeso

-Te falle Yui…- decia llorando en su cama de una manera desgarradora –Te falle…..-

Ahora lo entendia, esta se alejaba de Hanayo para poder protegerse de su propio recuerdo de impotencia en ese momento quise, decirle –Tu nunca me fallaste….- pero de nada hubiera servido… nadie me podia escuchar…. Incluso asisti a mi propio funeral, me quebró el ver a mis padres llorar y el como mis dos únicas amigas tenían una mirada completamente lamentable

Al pasar el mes me habia acostumbrado a esta vida….. el seguir a mi amiga de un lado a otro, esta parecia feliz, parecia recuperar su alegría poco a poco, lo cual solo me hizo sentirme alegre… ella aun sufria por mi, inclusive de vez en cuando esta antes de dormir pedia por Hanayo y por mi…

Su vida volvia a la normalidad…. O eso creía

La chica adquirio de alguna manera que no logro explicarme aun, habilidades con las que nunca imagine, esta las obtuvo de la nada, casi mato aun sujeto que intentaba robar a una mujer en un callejón….

Al tiempo Rin como lo dijo, odiaba a los abusivos y a los que hacían daño sin razon alguna por lo que esta se puso una chamarra la cual cubria la mayoría de su rostro y se hizo una especie de vigilante la cual ayudaba lo mas que podia y a toda la gente que era necesaria….. no pude sentirme mas alegre al verla hacer todo eso… era como verme simplemente en esa escena donde ella me rescato… cuando supe que todo iba mal…. Fue en otro momento

-Bueno aquí ya acabe- decia Rin mientras que esta solo se sacudia las manos para intentar quitarse el polvo mientras que por mmi parte solo veía como habia dejado a un ladron en el suelo inconsciente, esta casi de inmediato escuchando que la gente venia a ver que pasaba con un salto subio al edificio mas cercano y empezó a correr para que la gente no la viera y yo pues…. Bueno no podia saltar asi que solo me limitaba a caminar por las calles para ir de nueva cuenta a su casa a esperarla…. O eso iba a hacer por que no pasaron mas de diez minutos desde que camine cuando en un callejón vi algo horrible

-Y-YA PORFAVOR!-

Al ver lo que pasaba en ese lado solo me quede con la boca abierta –CIERRA EL PICO!-

Veía como unos chicos golpeaban a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos carmin que parecia tener un año mas que nosotras, esta solo se cubria en el suelo mientras lo chicos la golpeaban….. no sabia por que….. no entendia por que….. pero ahí solo me vi a mi siendo maltratada

En un impulso solo corri hacia el lugar –DEJENLA!- grite mientras intentaba empujar a uno de estos pero para mi desgracia solo termine traspasándolo como todo lo que intentaba tocar

Despues de ello solo intente repetir el proceso pero con el mismo resultado "Rin siempre ayudaba a la gente, yo debo hacer lo mismo!"

Eso me repetia pero no podia hacer nada, no podia…

No fue hasta que vi algo que me helo la piel…

El chico de su bolsillo saco una navaja para de inmediato ponerla en el cuello de esta chica la cual ya estaba inconsciente –PAGARAS POR ESTAFARNOS PERRA!-

"no lo hagas"

El chico estaba apunto de cortarle el cuello….. "NO LO HAGAS!" en un movimiento rápido me lance hacia la chica con la intención de apartarla del tipo…. Pero lo que paso fue completamente diferente…

"Que….E-Esto es…." Poco a poco abri los ojos para darme cuenta que tenia una navaja justo en el cuello "dolor?"

-QUE MIERDA?!-

-S-Su pelo esta….-

Rápidamente mire a mi alrededor para ver a los 3 sujetos, pero yo arrodillada frente a ellos amenazada, luego de esto solo mire el reflejo de el agua en un charco debajo de mi y me di cuenta de algo…. Mis ojos eran carmín….mi pelo era rubio… pero este poco a poco se iba tornando de blanco desde la raíz a la punta… no lo entendia…. Pero ahora yo…

-Soy la chica?- pregunte en voz baja mientras que los tipos retrocedieron al ver como mi pelo se tornaba blanco… de nuevo podia sentir….. el respirar….. el ver….. el sentir y oir

-O-Oye perra!- dijo uno de los atacantes con una sonrisa que queria parecer confiada pero lo único que lograba era simplemente decirme que estaba haciéndose en los pantalones –S-Si te resistes usaremos a nuestra arma secreta-

-….- solo puse mi puño frente a mi mientras lo abria y cerraba aun sin creer lo que pasaba...

-Hey saito…..enseñale- dijo uno de los hombres por lo que solo avanzo otro chico con una gorra color roja y un abrigo verde muy desgastado

-Oye, Niña no te quieras pasar de lista con mis amigos….- dijo mientras estiraba su mano en direccion a mi….. –O te puedes arrepentir….-

Sin mas vi como de las paredes al lado del chico salia unos pequeño pilares de piedra que se dirigían hacia a mi con la intención de golpearme

"Como hizo eso?" me pregunte de manera sorprendida pero aun mas sorprendente es que de alguna manera me encontraba esquivando los pilares de una forma increíble…. Con una gran agilidad corri hacia una pared salte contra ella y luego de eso me impulse de regreso para ganar mas altura y pasar por encima de los pilares que pasaron por debajo de mi "Mejor dicho….como hice eso?"

"Increible Kunieda, casi eres la gimnasta mas habilidosa de el estado"

"Se lo debo todo a usted maestra"

Que son… estos recuerdos?

"-Oye niña, nos dijeron que tu querias esto- dijo un hombre que ahora que lo veía estaba entre los atacantes del otro lado del callejón –Son para el rendimiento deportivo"

"Si, yo las queria, tenga su pago"

Estos recuerdos no eran mios… eran de los de la chica…. Todo lo que hizo…. Estafo a los sujetos y por eso la golpeaban… ahora yo tengo su cuerpo y sus habilidades de gimnasta…. Pero sobre todo…. Aun tengo mi voluntad!

En un impulso corriendo por encima de los pilares llegue contra el chico el cual apenas estuvo a mi alcance salte y le di un rodillazo de lleno en la cara para luego ir contra los otros sujetos, a los cuales con una patada bien propocionada derribe… no paso un momento mas pues el chico que al parecer podia controlar la tierra solo ataco contra mi…. Este lanzándome piedras a velocidades de balas por lo que lo único que hice fue cubrirme con un contenedor de basura que estaba aun lado

Mi respiración era agitada y estaba completamente aterrada –Dejame en paz, les juro que les pagare lo que les debo!- grite divagando en los recuerdos de la chica para intentar buscar una solución….

La pelea nunca se detuvo.. y como resultado…. Salio algo que no queria

-COF- un chico escupia sangre mientras que yo me encontraba enfrente de el empuñando una navaja contra su abdomen…. Tome la navaja en un momento de desesperación de uno de los hombres

Casi de inmediato solte la navaja y me aleje de el con un inmenso miedo –Q-Que hice- despues de esas palabras el chico solo cayo al suelo completamente inmóvil para luego solo dejar de respirar….. pero algo raro paso….. en cuanto eso paso… lo vi… un pequeño Hilo color amarillo dorado estaba siendo expulsado de su cuerpo…. Pero estaba segura de que solo yo veía aquel hilo por alguna razon….. no se que fue lo que me impulso a avanzar pero lo hice y de inmediato tome el hilo entre mis manos o al menos eso intente….. pues en cuanto lo toque este como si hubiera tomado vida solo como un rayo se lanzo contra mi y entro en mi pecho desapareciendo sin mas

Al momento que paso esto solo sentí algo raro…..

Vi una pequeña roca a lo lejos…. Podia sentirla… podia sentir sus vibraciones...

Elevando el brazo mirando dicha piedra esta se elevo, no dure en darme cuenta ni un solo momento cuando ya estaba aterrada, le robe su poder al chico de mover las piedras

Pero… el lo usaba para hacer el mal, yo podría darle un mejor uso, si uno mejor, COMO RIN-CHAN! pensé

Para luego sonreir un poco y darme cuenta –debo ver a Rin-chan!- me dije casi en un instinto y con una sonrisa pero luego me di cuenta de algo

Los hombres que habia dejado en el suelo solo estaban a punto de despertar por lo que la mejor opción era amarrarlos a algun lugar para que estos no se fueran, al llegar con uno de estos vi que uno tenia una cortada muy profunda en la cabeza, por lo que lo único que hice con algo de pánico con mi dedo índice la toque…..

"Esas drogas deben estar listas mas pronto"

"Mi esposa solo es de mi uso y punto"

"tengo un hijo tan inútil que prefiere ser un estudiante antes que ganar dinero"

Como antes habia pasado… adquiri todos sus recuerdo y a la vez sentí como si pudiera ver atravez de el

Que mejor forma para acabar con el mal que usándolos a ellos mismos para delatar a sus asociados, me di cuenta de que podia implantar mi conciencia a las personas….. excepto a las que próximamente serian llamadas portadores, de ellos solo era capaz de asesinarlos y tomar sus habilidades, pero otro efecto era que solo el cuerpo que absorbiera dichas habilidades era el único que podia usarlas, el problema es que al plantar mi conciencia lo único que conseguia era ver atravez de ellos, pero al intentar actuar usándolos a ellos el resultado era catastrófico… Eliminaba su consciencia haciendo que la mia fuera completamente dominante, me convertia en la persona, por lo que podia estar en mas de un cuerpo a la vez, pero al parecer el efecto secundario de hacer el cabello blanco solo se presento en mi primera posesión pues las demás no sufrieron este efecto secundario, este poder lo use repetidamente por solo 2 semanas…. Solo 2 semanas de entrar en las mentes de las personas mas retorcidas de todo Akibahara las mentes que dañaban nuestra hermosa ciudad…..

-JAJAJAJAJA!- me reia mientras que a mi alrededor habia un sinfín de cadáveres en una bodega que traficaba armas, yo los detenia a casi todos, pero cada vez me volvia mas inestable, cada vez anhelaba mas sangre de esa gente….. sus mentes, podia recordar cada asesinato cada atrocidad que cada persona habia hecho, inclusive la gente normal hacia cosas que podría describir como asquerosas y repugnantes…. Ahí me di cuenta…..

-El mundo esta podrido-

Las únicas almas puras que alguna vez conoci fueron las de mis dos amigas, el mundo bajo de Akibahara cayo a mis manos, lo desintegre de una manera rápida en solo semanas…. Pero ahora que acababa con ellos debía de arreglar un mal aun mayor, la humanidad, la mayoría estaban podridos y los debía de corregir…. Pero para eso ocuparía poder…. Mucho poder….. el poder que se les fue otorgado a los elegidos que hoy ofrecerán su mente como sacrificio por un bien mayor

Asi fue como empezó mi juego de ajedrez, posei a la gente mas alta en los mandos gubernamentales y empece con el proyecto Hunters, esto con la intención de encontrar a todos los portadores los cuales próximamente serian asesinados por mi para cuando estos fueran capturados…. Seria difícil reunir a tantos aun yo podiendo estar en varios lugares

Pero ahí fue donde nacio aqours para ser las cazadoras….. con el tiempo unas renegadas aparecieron, podría haberlas acabado de inmediato pero el juego era tan divertido de observar que solo deje que las cosas fluyeran, fuera un bando o el otro el que ganara al portador solo debía de matar a los portadores que reunia cada grupo y era todo

No me sorprendio cuando Rin o Hanayo se sumaron al tablero de juego, pero ellas solo serian los reyes de su propio lado, la pieza que no debe ser eliminada pues estoy segura de que si quiero que alguien en este podrido mundo viva o aunque sea lo merezcan son esas dos….. las demás solo son basura que serán mi alimento mas adelante

Lo primero que hice para asegurarme de tener las mejores skills para mi cuerpo principal, el cual era el primero que tome, donde estoy segura que habita mi verdadero subconsciente, por lo que si matan a uno de los cuerpos poseídos no pasara absolutamente nada y lo segundo que hice fue darles mas tensión a ambos bandos asesinando a los portadores que encontraba por cuenta propia antes de que alguno de los dos bandos fueran por ellos, pero siempre haciéndolo parecer un asesinato cometido por las otras chicas, no era difícil, tenia cientos de skilles a mi disposición y muchas de estas eran exactamente como las que tenían las renegadas por lo que fue tarea sencilla

Ahora lo único que queda por hacer ahora es que las skills mas desarrolladas se reunan en un solo lugar….. como ganado que solo mataras para comer….. esto era una trampa para ambos bandos, asi que felicidades…..

" _Este es mi mundo ahora"_

.

.

.

.

 **Y creo que con esto explique todo lo que pasa hasta el momento en el fic en general, espero les guste, por cierto, las muertes no las dejare de lado, en cierto momento las veremos**


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

" _Todo se volvió realidad"_

Una chica castaña se lanzaba contra la chica frente a ella la cual era una albina que tenia una mirada de burla completa, pero ella se mantenía simplemente de pie esperando el golpe

Por su parte vi como una de mis amigas, una de mis compañeras de su estuche sacaba lo que eran 4 kunais y los lanzaba contra la misma chica

Yo que me habia quedado de pie al lado de mi amiga albina, intentando defenderla con palabras desde un inicio pero las chicas no me escucharon en lo mas minimo

En un impulso al ver que Yui no se movia solo entre en pánico para luego meterme en el camino, me movi tan rápido y a la vez tan sorpresivamente que logre detener a Hanayo de un golpe en la cabeza haciéndola azotar contra el suelo mientras que en cuanto hice eso solo tome la puerta de un auto la cual estaba en el suelo para de inmediato lanzarla en direccion a los kunais los cuales se estrallaron contra esta, asi deteniendo los dos ataques que hace un momento iban a mi amiga

-DETENGANSE PORFAVOR!- les grite mientras me posicionaba en medio de todas las chicas, Hanayo se ponía de pie pues el golpe que le habia dado la dejo tendida en el suelo, pero esta no parecia haber sido afectada en gran medida por eso

-QUITATE DEL CAMINO RIN!- grito Nico en un tono que ya parecia estar desquiciado –MATO A MAKI! ESTA MATANDO A NUESTRAS AMIGAS CON UN DEMONIO!-

-eso no es cierto!- le negué teniendo toda esperanza en mi amiga albina, lo cual por alguna razon me costaba mantener por las frases que antes nos habia dedicado –Debe haber otra explicación!-

-Rin-chan quítate o enserio tendremos que hacerte a un lado a la fuerza- amenazo Hanayo cosa que solo me hizo entrar mas en pánico pues las dos tenían una mirada de que no estaban bromeando en lo mas minimo y si hablamos de pelear contra dos a la vez el resultado no es muy alentador

Casi de inmediato una mano se pozo en mi hombro, al mirar atrás solo vi a una albina que me sonreía de una manera muy calida

-Tranquila Rin-chan, no necesitas pelear con nadie- dijo mientras que esta empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia las chicas, ella tenia una sonrisa normal que verias en una chica –Saben? Solo necesito a Yazawa asi que por favor haste a un lado Hanayo, luego hablaremos de las idioteces que has hecho

"Nico-chan?!"

-E-Espera Yui- la detuvo solo con mi llamado por lo que esta volteo a verme algo curiosa –P-Para que necesitas a Nico-chan?-

-Me quiere asesinar- dijo Nico mientras que los ojos de esta solo se tornaban mas brillantes como cuando su skill evoluciono –Pero no la tendrá tan fácil

-Yazawa….. peleaste con una de mis poseciones mas débiles, enserio crees que puedas contra mi?- pregunto la albina en un tono serio el cual solo me hizo abrir los ojos dándome cuenta de la verdad

Yui enserio era una asesina…..

-no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente – dijo mientras miraba a Hanayo –Me cubres?-

La castaña rápidamente asintió –cuenta con ello-

Sin mas las dos se lanzaron contra Yui, la primera en atacar era mi ex mejor amiga que le intentaba dar un golpe de lleno a la chica pero esta solo se limito a esquivarlo, despues de eso un sinfín de golpes siguieron de ese, pero la albina sin problema alguno solo los esquivaba sin sudar ni la mas minima gota lo cual era sorprendente pues estaba segura de que a mi me costaría mucho el esquivar los golpes tan rapidos y potentes de la castaña

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Hanayo-chan?- pregunto con una sonrisa aun evadiendo los golpes de la castaña la cual tenia una mirada asesina –Esa mirada me gusta un poco- esto lo dijo mientras detenia uno de sus golpe y luego la mano con la que lo detuvo empezó e emitir una gran corriente eléctrica la cual se transpaso directamente al cuerpo de Hanayo

-AAAAH!- grito de dolor pues al parecer la intensidad de la electricidad era demasiada incluso para una skill física, poco despues de 2 segundos la corriente ceso dejando a una Hanayo que solo termino arrodillándose con la respiración sumamante agitada , la albina no espero ni un segundo pues la tomo del cuello de su camiseta y la arrojo bastante lejos

-Al menos veo que por fin tienes el valor de hacer algo que no sea llorar- se burlo la chica –Pero descuida, cuando esto acabe tanto Rin-chan como tu entenderán por que todo esto pasa

-CUANDO ESTO ACABE!- al mirar arriba vi una escena sumamente abrumadora, Nico caia a una gran velocidad pero sobre todo por lo menos 40 autos que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde saco (Dimensiones alternas) estaban cayendo como si de una lluvia se tratara –ESTARAS 3 METROS BAJO TIERRA!

-Eso se puede discutir- comento con una sonrisa la albina mientras solo alzaba su mano hacia el cielo, en cuanto esta hizo eso del suelo salieron un sinfín de pilares de tierra que se dirigieron a una gran velocidad a todos los autos, los cuales casi al instante fueron destruidos de una manera abrumadora, pero al parecer Nico ya esperaba que no funcionara, Por que lo digo?

-Nos vamos- una voz se escucho atrás de mi, al voltear solo vi a Nico la cual extendia su mano hacia mi ya que con la otra cargaba a Hanayo que al parecer seguía bastante shockeada por la descarga que le dieron

En ese momento empece a dudar, debería irme con Nico y Koizumi…..o debería quedarme con Yui e intentar hablar con ella

-Rin toma mi mano rápido!- me dijo Nico como si me pidiera que escogiera bando pues esta tenia una expresión de que en este momento no le importaba nada

Con algo de duda solo lo hice y tome su mano, al instante como lo esperaba estábamos en un edificio, dentro de este parecia solo haber un sinfín de escritorios por lo que parecia unas oficinas

Esta solo solto a Hanayo que al parecer ya se podia de poner de pie con dificultad para luego sentarse y tomar su estuche para vaciarlo completamente en el suelo, de dicho estuche, cayeron Kunais, estrellas ninjas, hilos de acero y alguna que otra bomba

-No me queda casi nada- dijo en un tono irritado la chica mientras que me veía, por mi parte al igual me sente en el suelo quedando frente a Nico

-Que le paso….. a las demás- susurre por lo bajo aceptando el hecho de que no importara cuando luchara por defender que mi amiga no hizo eso, ella misma lo habia admitido con toda la gracia del mundo y eso hacia que mi corazón se estrujara

Nico solo movia sus cosas sin dirigirme la mirada mientras las acomodaba de nuevo en su estuche –3 de nosotras están muertas, probablemente las demás en estos momentos estén peleando con esas cosas… ella controla varios cuerpos y todos están llendo por las demás integrantes de ambos bandos –

El escuchar eso me cayo como una cubeta de agua helada pero temia adentrarme mas en el tema pues Nico se le veía que no queria hablar en lo mas minimo de ello, esta luchaba por no llorar y poder mantener la compostura por lo que hice lo mismo

De pronto Hanayo que al parecer ya se habia recuperado se sento al lado de Nico –Entonces que haremos Yazawa…-

-Dime Nico, no estoy de humor para formalidades- dijo la peli negra mientras ponía su estuche en la parte trasera de su cintura

-Nico…. Que haremos?-

-Tu no vas a hacer nada- le dije a Hanayo la cual casi de inmediato me volteo a ver con unos ojos confusos –Nico-chan y yo nos encargaremos de Yui, tu puedes ir a ayudar a tus "Amigas"

Hanayo fruncio el seño molesta ante mi comentario –Tambien Yui es mi asunto

-enserio? No recuerdo que pensaras eso de ella- dije en un tono burlon –La ultima discusión que tuvimos fue por que deseaste jamas haber conocido a Yui

-Eso fue hace años Superalo!- me respondio agresivamente

-Superalo?! Eres la menos indicada para hablar de olvidar el pasado!-

-USTEDES DOS CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS!- grito Nico en un tono excesivamente exasperado –como mierda esperan que ganemos una pelea si estamos peleando entre nosotras-

Ante el comentario de Nico que parecia dolido solo guarde silencio pero con un gran coraje dentro de mi –Bien- dije de mala gana mientras miraba a Hanayo –Trabajaremos juntas, pero solo por esta vez y luego quiero que me dejes en paz

-Sabes que eso no pasara-

Ante aquel comentario suspire profundamente fastidiada –No puedes aunque sea decir que si para evitar que quiera golpearte?-

-Esta bien- dijo rodando los ojos –Prometo no volverte a seguir- aunque eso haya sido una mentira se sintió bien escucharlo de su boca

Casi de inmediato solo forme una pequeña sonrisa para luego ver a Nico-chan –Te has podido comunicar con las demás Nya?-

-Solo pude comunicarme con Ruby, ella fue la única que logro acercarse lo suficiente para que su audífono no fuera interceptado-

-Interceptado?- pregunto la castaña algo perdida –A que te refieres?

-Tal vez ustedes estuvieron tan metidas en sus propios asuntos que no notaron que los audífonos nunca estuvieron funcionando, Yui o lo que sea que sea esa cosa los intercepto despues de que nos separamos- contesto con un tono que reflejaba preocupación –Necesitamos salir de aquí, no podemos combatirla si de verdad se pone seria-

-Si, pero por que no lo has hecho ya Nico-chan?- pregunte con un tonno algo confundido, Nico podría transportarnos a lo largo de todo akibahara si quisiera despues de que su skill evoluciono, el sacar a una por una de aquí no seria tan difícil según yo

-No puedo- contesto con un tono impotente –Debe de tener alguna skill que bloquee el rango de mi transportación en esta dimension….. solo soy capaz de transportarme alrededor del centro de Akibahara y de ahí no mas-

-En esta dimension?- pregunto Hanayo la cual no tenia ni la mas minima idea de a que se referia mi compañera, yo por lo pronto tenia una idea muy reducida de a que se referia pues fue parte de la explicación de Maki para poder contarme la visión

-Larga historia, solo digamos que mi skill me permite conectarme a diferentes dimesiones donde todas y cada una de ellas son diferentes a estas- contesto Nico con un rostro algo molesto –Ademas al parecer soy capaz de acceder a estas-

-ACCEDER?!- preguntamos en unisonido la castaña y yo por lo que esta asintió

-De alguna manera puedo abrir portales en las dimensiones que quiera haciendo que las cosas de estas sean transportadas a nuestro mundo….. es algo un poco útil en peleas si lo ves bien – comento Nico con un tono que no era para nada amigable o parecia estar desbordando ira, yo…estaba enojada….. pero gracias a que en estos momentos estaba fusionada con Road me era fácil no pensar en ello por el momento….. inclusive sabiendo que mis amigas fueron asesinadas….. mi sangre y cuerpo hervían de ira pero mi mente se mantenía lo mas fresca posible

-Entonces por que no mandamos a Yui a otra dimensión?- opino Hanayo cosa que llamo la atención de Nico

-No seas tonta- esto lo dije yo mientras analizaba la situación lo mejor posible –eso solo reiniciara la historia, si es verdad que Yui es capaz de dominar las mentes de las personas seria demasiado fácil que esta acabara con otra dimensión….. solo sentenciaríamos a un mundo aparte, y conociendo a mi amiga esta sabia como funcionaba el acelerador de partículas, estoy casi segura de que lo rearmaría solo con la intención de volver-

-Rin tiene razon- me apoyo Nico mientras alzaba la mano –La única opción es asesinarla y acabar con todos los cuerpos que haya poseído antes de esto-

-Pero hay riesgo de que no podamos hacerlo- dijo Hanayo –seria como intentar parar una plaga sin saber como se distribuye, si no sabemos quienes están bajo su control y se sigue expandiendo será sumamente difícil acabar con esto-

-Como dijo Maki- Nico dijo esto de manera casi quebrada –Esta skill puede acabar con la humanidad y en el peor de los casos con la vida en general-

Tanto Hanayo como yo guardamos silencio ante las palabras de Nico pues sabíamos que tanto sufria en estos momentos, y estaba segura que cuando dejara a Road de lado… yo quebraría en llanto al igual que mi amiga amenazaba en hacerlo

-Entonces la mejor opción es matarla?-

-Creo que es lo mej…- de inmediato puse mi mano en la boca de Nico para callarla de golpe, esta solo me vio sorprendida mientras que por mi parte solo me concentraba

"Que es ese sonido?" me preguntaba mientras que un sonido se empezó a hacer presente fuera del edificio, este era raro por que parecían ser pasos, pero estos parecían estar por todos lados, por los lados arriba, abajo, a lo lados… hasta que sentí que venían hacia aca

-NICO, KOIZUMI!- grite mientras que a ambas las tomaba por el cuello de sus camisetas a una velocidad increíble para de inmediato moverlas de su lugar donde solo unos segundos despues apareció una chica albina con una sonrisa y un gesto que denotaba sorpresa

-Genial!- dijo emocionada la chica mientras me miraba –Mejoraste mucho Rin-chan! No crei que pudieras deducir mis movimientos-

"Que habia sido eso?"

-Yui yo se que tu no quieres hacer esto- le dije en primera instancia por lo que ella solo sonrio melancólicamente –Tu no tienes por que hacer todo esto, podemos ayudarte, puedes recuperarte-

-Es cierto, no quiero hacerlo- dijo para de inmediato mirar a Nico-chan que apenas se ponía de pie por el como la habia lanzado –Pero tengo que

No tengo ni la menor idea del como o cuando la chica desaparecio en frente de mi…. Pero ahora mismo estaba justo….

-AGH!- Nico estaba siendo tomada por el cuello en lo alto mientras que la chica solo la veía con una sonrisa…Juraria que todo esto paso en solo un segundo pues al parecer Hanayo tampoco habia sido capaz de ver el movimiento de la albina

-Lo siento Yazawa- dijo mientras que su mano empezaba a vibrar... no tenia ni la mas minima idea del como hacia esto o para que serviría, pero viéndolo desde mi punto de vista tampoco queria averiguarlo, esta solo apunto a Nico como si fuera a apuñalarla con la misma mano

Pero en un movimiento Hanayo me miro por lo que asentí rápidamente

Como si las dos hubiéramos peleado hombro con hombro por años tanto ella como yo corrimos hacia Yui en diferentes direcciones, Hanayo apuntando desde su lateral mientras que yo me acercaba por su espalda

En un solo instante vi como Hanayo llego hasta Yui con la intención de darle un golpe a esta en el rostro, pero como lo esperábamos esta con un simple movimiento de cabeza lo esquivo, la castaña sonrio algo nerviosa mientras que la albina al ver esto puso una mueca de confusión

La idea no era golpear a Yui solo liberar a Nico, tanto la castaña como yo ideamos aquella estrategia solo con una mirada

En un solo movimiento con un rodillazo desde el otro lado, el cual impacto en su abdomen esta retrocedio, Hanayo habia sido la que la distrajo mientras que por mi parte yo la habia atacado, sin un momento perdido Hanayo tomo a Nico en sus brazos y sin dudarlo se lanzo por una ventana del edificio con la idea de sacar a la peli negra por mi lado solo hice lo mismo dejando a la albina sola en aquel edificio…..

Para mi sorpresa el edificio era sumamente alto, si no es que el mas alto de todo Akibahara diría que la vista mientras caia era hermosa pero vi algo que me helo la piel, un sinfín de explosiones, hielo, vientos agresivos y sobre todo rugidos o gritos se veian y escuchaban a lo lejos viendo como varios edificios estaban o en llamas o simplemente caian poco a poco

"Esto….. es un campo de guerra"

-Cuidado- dijo una castaña que al verme que seguía cayendo me sostuvo por el brazo, esta tenia a Nico en el hombro mientras que a la vez estaba pegada a la pared con sus botas que ahora que lo veian eran muy útiles

Al darme cuenta la altura de tantos pisos antes se habia reducido a solo 30 por lo que me alegre de que Hanayo me atrapara pues probablemente si caia eso dolería o me mataria una de las dos

-Gracias- dije mientras me balanceaba y me sostenia de uno de los bordes de la ventana –Nico-chan esta bien?-

La peli negra solo asintió pero esta tenia una mirada de odio –Eso fue rápido-

-Demasiado, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta del cuando se habia movido- conteste mientras que ahora solo veía hacia arriba –Alguna idea del como combatirla-

-Si- contesto Nico con una sonrisa malévola –Movimiento A que te parece Rin?-

-Movimiento que cosa?- pregunto Hanayo mientras que por mi parte quise golpearme el rostro por la idea de la chica

-QUE?! NICO-CHAN SABES QUE ESO LO INVENTAMOS COMO JUEGO, JAMAS LO HEMOS USADO EN COMBATE!- conteste de manera alarmada, el usar una táctica que solo inventamos en medio de un entrenamiento la cual al principio parecia tan estúpida que en cierto momento incluso sentimos vergüenza haber considerado usarla en combate

-Tienes alguna mejor idea?- pregunto arqueando la ceja, queria tener una cara de paz pero era mas que claro que la chica estaba igual o mas nerviosa que yo

-Oigan explíquenme!- exigia Hanayo en un tono que casi me da nostalgia pues era como un puchero

-Solo cúbrenos y es todo Koizumi- le conteste a la chica la cual al verme esta reflejo un rostro que decia… "K-Koizumi?" el ver el como se hacia la victima me hacia molestar mucho pero no lo suficiente para perder mis prioridades pues ahora que lo veo estamos en una situación desesperada

-Bien?- pregunto Nico mientras que por parte de la castaña solo asintió. Despues de ver esto Nico solo alzo la mirada –Haya hay una terraza lo suficientemente grande para que podamos hacerlo ahí

Sin mas todas con la ayuda de Nico terminamos en el edificio para casi de inmediato posicionarnos, Hanayo al borde del edificio haciendo espacio mientras que Nico y yo estábamos en el centro de la azotea tanto ella tomaba mi mano como yo tomaba la suya, cada una intentando calmarse por la pelea que estábamos a punto de iniciar

-Lista?- pregunto Nico a lo que yo abriendo los ojos por fin y con una sonrisa asentí

-Estoy lista, ademas ya tenia ganas de combatir junto con mi compañera de nuevo Nya~- dije en un tono tan desgarrador pues este parecia ser una despedida, tenia la impresión de que no importaba lo que hiciera…..Perderiamos de una forma u otra

La visión de Nico-chan se hara realidad? Eso es lo que solo me preguntaba una y otra vez, no queria pensarlo….. pero que pasa si la visión desde un principio habia sido lo que llevo a este acontecimiento, el aislarme el intentar por lo mas posible alejarnos de las peleas… que pasa si todos esos sucesos llevaron a este momento….. que pasa si la misma visión ocasiono que esto pasara?

No queria pensar en ello y sobre todo no queria morir…. ni dejar morir a ninguna de mis compañeras….. aunque en estos momentos es algo un poco egoísta e irracional decir esto…. Mis amigas han muerto…. Pero aun podemos salvar a las demás

-Nico-chan….- susurre por lo bajo mientras sostenia mas fuertemente su mano pero esta solo guardo silencio –Ame ser tu compañera-

Esta solo rio por lo bajo para luego sonreírme con lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos –Claro que lo ibas a amar, despues de todo yo soy la gran Nico Ni- contesto con un tono que no reflejaba ego pero si nostalgia, no pude hacer mas que sonreir ante la chica –Yo también ame el tiempo que fuimos compañeras…- la chica al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo, que no lograríamos ganar no importaba la forma en la que pasara….. tanto ella como yo terminaríamos muriendo

Lo único que vimos despues de eso fue como una chica apareció en el edificio, esta tenia una mirada divertida , su cuerpo despedia pequeños rayos color rojos como si esta los emitiera constantemente… habia llegado corriendo

Pero algo que llamo mi atención fue otra cosa

-Hanayo-chan creo que has mejorado mucho tu gusto para vestir, antes solo eras un niñita con gustos algo tiernos- dijo mientras que elevaba en sus manos dos prendas –Pero estas cosas son bastantes buenas, te importa si me las pruebo?

Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cabello de la chica fue cubierto al igual que su mirada esta por lo que Nico mas temia, la túnica y la mascara que Hanayo en un principio tenia pero que desecho al momento de por fin pelear conmigo

-Je…. Asi que nunca fue Hanayo….- dijo con algo de ironia Nico en su voz pues ahora por fin lo entendia, Hanayo tenia el atuendo…. Y tenia la capacidad para asesinarnos a las dos…..pero la verdad era que…

-Yui nos asesinara a las dos verdad?- pregunte en un tono ya derrotado pero que intentaba mantener el animo por lo menos para aparentar

-Si, lo hara-

-El final del camino?...-

-Lo es…- dijo Nico con una sonrisa a todo su resplandor –Pero no nos iremos sin pelear! Verdad Rin?!- pregunto con una ultima sonrisa que claramente era una despedida y un "Te quiero y gracias por todo"

Ante tal acto no pude evitar que una lagrima resbalara de mi ojo derecho con el sentimiento de que todo acabaría

 _"-Pues en mi opinión si tienes cara de matona jajaja- decia mientras me acercaba a espaldas de la chica y el joven_

 _-Al fin te dignas a aparecer- La chica solto la camisa del joven haciendo que este callera al suelo mientras dicha chica se acercaba de amenazante manera a mi – Es un trabajo de equipo sabes?_

 _-Si,si, lo se pero alguien estaba asaltando a unos chicos unas calles atrás, no podia ignorarlo- decia mientras levanta las palmas con una señal de "Mi culpa""_

 _"Una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana….. Yazawa Nico….. "_ casi inmediato limpiarla y sonreir de la mejor manera que podia –Tu lo has dicho Nya!- seria la ultima vez que veria a mi amiga pero las dos pelearíamos mano a mano y hombro con hombro hasta el final… y ahora si que seria hasta el final

Hanayo veía expectante la escena desde el borde del edificio pues no entendia los diálogos que teníamos la chica y yo

Créanme que por mas que me duela admitirlo "….. aun la quiero…." Mire hacia al lado para ver a la castaña y hacer que sus ojos conectaran con los mios "La extrañare….. Extrañare a mi ingenua, linda y psicópata amiga"

-Por favor… cuando veas que no puedes hacer nada…. Vete…..escapa- le dije a la chica de pelo castaño que solo abrió los ojos con temor y confusión

-Q-Que?-

Casi de inmediato con mi uñas que se alargaron como si fueran garras solo tome mi pelo largo naranja y de inmediato lo corte dejando mi pelo mal cortado , aunque sea queria irme… y sentirme como la vieja yo, la chica que mantenía la esperanza, esa chica que hace muchos años habia sido sepultada

-Solo hazlo por mi- en ese momento sentí como Yui se abalanzo sobre nosotras pero en ningun momento deje de ver a la castaña –Hazlo Kayocchin-

Al decir esto solo voltee mi mirada para que esta se afilara de nuevo como la de un felino lista para pelear

-1!- grito Nico mientras que desaparecia de mi lado por lo que solo sonreí para abalanzarme contra la chica que ahora poseía la capucha

Esta tenia super velocidad, lo podia ver, sus pasos eran mas rapidos que los de Hanayo y los mios juntos, pero eso no impedia que pudiera observarla

Esta estuvo apunto de golpearme con su puño, estuvo tan cerca que incluso sentí como su puño empezaba a tocar mi rostro -2!- grite con toda mi alma mientras que una peli negra aparecia atrás de la albina con la espada lista para apuñalarla, rápidamente Yui al ver esto solo con su velocidad atrozmente superior a la nuestra se retiro

-Siempre eres tonta-

-3!- grito ella mientras que por mi parte lo único que paso fue que desapareci para aparecer arriba de la chica de pelo blanco lista para darle una patada con toda mi fuerza

-Siempre fuiste mandona!-

La chica al ver esto abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que ponía su brazo para detener mi patada con algo de esfuerzo, pero algo curioso es que su piel se habia endurecido…..ella contenia skill físicos…. Probablemente debio asesinar a cada skill física que se presento

-Soy mas fuerte que tu Rin-ch….- de pronto la chica cerro la boca pues el dolor remplazaron sus palabras, por detrás habían llegado 4 Kunais los cuales se incrustaron en su espalda

-4!- grito Nico mientras que esta solo con la mirada me teletransporto de nuevo a su lado por lo que quedamos de nueva a cuenta una al lado de la otra

-Eres testaruda-

-5!-dijo mientras esta saltaba para que de inmediato como si fuera algun tipo de balón lo impulsara a una gran velocidad en direccion a Yui la cual al ver esto con un semblante ya no tan tranquilo solo transformo su mano en lo que parecia una mano metalica con garras lista para recibir a Nico pero al darse cuenta la chica de la capucha ya tenia una espada incrustada en el hombro pues habia sido capaz de evitar que le diera en algun órgano vital, Nico se habia teletransportado

-MALDIT…- Yui estaba apunto de atacar a Nico que estaba a sus espaldas pero de inmediato arremeti con un golpe contra ella en el rostro el cual por inercia se endurecio haciendo que casi me quebrara la mano en pedazos pero le acertara un buen golpe a la albina, este golpe la elevo unos metros mientras que por su parte Nico desaparecio y Hanayo por fin entro en accion viendo la oportunidad salto hacia la chica que en estos momentos estaba en el aire y entrelazando sus manos la golpeo en direccion del suelo haciendo que esta cayera de una manera brutal

-Siempre me hechabas la culpa de todo!-

-6!- en un momento saltando a una gran velocidad contra la chica que se ponía de pie esta me pensaba golpear con su puño que ahora parecia emitir rayos de esta, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya le estaba acertando un codazo de lleno en el rostro y por suerte esta vez no se endurecio por lo que fue un golpe directo

-Nunca me escuchas!-

-7! Y ultimo!- grito Nico mientras que esta me lanzaba su espada a mi, la cual sin problema tome con una mano para ir contra Yui que seguía aturdida

En ese momento fue cuando Nico de la nada saco una Katana de la nada mientras sus ojos eran de un color carmín intenso lo cual solo me hizo sonreir…. Tal vez podríamos ganar esto

Yui se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba muy tarde pues ahora mismo tenia la pequeña espada de Nico clavada justamente en el abdomen junto con Nico que ahora aparecia al lado mio apuñalando su pecho con su katana que habia sacado hacia un momento de la nada estos ataques de inmediato hicieron sangrar a la chica de la capucha mientras que esta solo mantenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa que le dieron nuestros ataques.

-COF COF COF- esta empezó a toser sangre mientras que tanto Nico como yo aun manteníamos las armas en su cuerpo –Rin…..chan- susurro mientras que sus ojos perdían el brillo de estar vivos

Esta despues de decir eso lo único que paso fue que se limito a caer como un saco de papas sin movimiento alguno, solo cayo sin vida el cuerpo de la chica mientras que esta caia las armas cortantes quedaron incrustadas en su cuerpo por lo que las dejamos ahí

Tanto Nico como yo jadeábamos del excesivo esfuerzo que hicimos en tan poco tiempo…. Creo que eso solo paso en 10 segundos… forzamos mucho tanto nuestro cuerpo como nuestras skills

-G-Ganamos?- pregunto Nico que intentaba embozar una sonrisa pero le era imposible por lo impresionada que estaba –M-Mi visión fallo?- dijo mientras que esta se volteaba para verme con ojos llorosos –Rin…enserio ganam…-

-NICO!- grito Hanayo que corrió hacia la peli negra, pero yo solo la vi en cámara lenta al igual que vi la razon por la que gritaba

Nico estaba….esta habia sido atravesada por una Katana por lo que solo emitio un grito ahogado el cual solo era acompañado por la sangre que esta derramo….. al principio tuve una mirada neutra para en menos de una fracción de segundo abrir los ojos con un terror enorme

-NOOOO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Creyeron que ganaron? Olvide mencionarlo pero tengo una skill que me permite reacomodar mis órganos a mi gusto…. Útil para ataques al corazón o letales no crees?- dijo la chica detrás de mi amiga con una risa tan aterradora que incluso me hizo querer llorar esta sostenia la Katana la cual la apuñalaba, esta Katana habia sido la misma que Nico logro enterrarle en el pecho –Pateticas- esto lo decia mientras levantaba a Nico que aun tenia la Katana enterrada en el pecho.. esta solo respiraba muy agitadamente y bastante cortado mientras mucha sangre bajaba por su boca, esta intentaba con todas sus fuerzas teletransportarse pero como resultado se veíamos como los ojos de esta de iluminaban una y otra vez como si algo fallara con su skill –Oh, la pequeña aun quiere pelear….eso se puede arreglar-

-YUI SUELTALA!-grite mientras que ahora mis ojos parecían se mas intensos que el sol, pero para mi desgracia la chica solo hizo una pequeña mueca mientras que con su mano libre me dio un tremendo golpe el cual me hubiera mandado a volar de no ser por que Hanayo apareció y me atrapo con todas sus fuerzas

-RIN-CHAN ESTAS BIEN?!- pregunto la castaña pero no le puse ni la mas minima atención pues tenia mi mirada fija en la chica y mi amiga

-Rin….. estas igual de podrida que este mundo- dijo mientras que supongo me veía con tristeza debajo de la mascara -

-AGH! Co…Co….CO…RRAN!- Nico nos decia que huyéramos mientras que me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como si dijera "Cuida a mis hermanos" en ese momento solo vi como una corriente eléctrica era pasada atravez de la espada viniendo desde la mano de la que apuñalaba a mi amiga, esta corriente solo rodeo a Nico la cual con un grito de lo mas ahogado que pude escuchar vi como las manos de esta quedaban tendidas sin vida mientras que mis ojos a la vez se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-Ja, la pequeña era fuerte- dijo Yui mientras que ahora la sostenia del cuello pero aun con la arma en el pecho de mi amiga –eres un estorbo- sin mas vi como la chica solo lanzo a Nico hacia otro edificio el cual era mas alto que este…. La lanzo…. como si fuera basura, como si el cuerpo de mi amiga fuera basura

Juro que quise correr para ir a buscar a mi amiga o por lo menos el cuerpo de esta, pero obviamente en cuanto quise correr una mano estaba dentro de mi estomago, como se oye…. Literalmente estaba dentro de mi estomago

-Te gustaban mis ñoñerías verdad Rin-chan? Sabias que si eres muy rápida y vibras demasiado puedes atravesar cosas sin problemas como ahora lo hago? Podría aplastar tus órganos desde adentro si quisiera y ni siquiera tendría que abrirte para eso- pregunto mientras que Hanayo al ver esto se lanzo contra Yui la cual apenas tuvo a Hanayo cerca la tomo de la muñeca con su mano libre mientras que endurecia su mano para sin remordimiento alguno romperle la muñeca que antes sostenia

-AAAAAAH!- grito de dolor la castaña mientras Yui la veía con burla

-Siempre tan delicada Hanayo-chan- dijo mientras que aun la sostenia de la muñeca rota para acercarla un poco a ella –Enserio pensaste que eras mas fuerte que yo? Crees que eres la única que tiene un skill de fuerza?- despues de eso solo vi como Yui con su mano completamente endurecida soltaba la muñeca de Hanayo para de inmediato golpearla justo en el rostro, el poder con el que la golpeo fue tan anormal que incluso superaba por mucho a la suya, por lo que como resultado la castaña fue mandada a volar a la deriva atravesando muchos edificios a su paso –Eso la dejara fuera de juego un tiempo- dijo mientras veía a donde habia mandado a volar a mi compañera –ahora en que estaban….- no termino la frase por en cuanto volteo conmigo la recibi con una gran patada que logro hacerle daño a la vez que la alejo de mi logrando hacer que sacara su mano de mi pecho

-MALDITA DESGRACIADA!- grite mientras que mis ojos ya no solo reflejaban instinto animal, reflejaba un aura que llevaba ira, dolor, tristeza pero sobre todo odio, tan intensa era mi mirada que la chica por un momento retrocedio pero luego recobro la compostura viéndome con una sonrisa muy burlesca –TE MATARE!, TE JURO POR MI MALDITA VIDA QUE TE MATARE!-

-Esa aura es muy impresionante Rin-chan, demuestras que tu estas igual de podrida que todas las personas de este mundo….. asi que solo Hanayo vivirá… alguna vez fuiste mi salvadora, pero ahora yo te salvare…. Te salvare de vivir en este mundo- sus palabras eran omisas para mi, no llegaban a mi mente, solo deseaba asesinarla, ver su sangre correr por lo que le hizo a mi compañera, pero de pronto la chica solo sonrio aun mas –Esto se acabo, las miembros restantes de los dos grupos están a punto de ser derrotadas…. Todo acabara pronto-

.

.

.

.

Adios a mis hermanos…asi se siente morir?

Este sentimiento no es tan desagradable del todo exceptuando el dolor inmenso jeje, no soy capaz de soportarlo… creo que en cualquier momento podría…..

Estaba tendida en la azotea de un edificio, no tenia idea del como pero seguía viva incluso despues de ser apuñalada, electrocutada y lanzada a una gran velocidad, vaya que soy terca

Mi sangre se derramaba en el suelo manchando el concreto de un color carmín como mis ojos…. Que tan desafortunada debo de ser para que esto me pase… no… no es eso…no quiero que mueran

De pronto solo vi como alguien estaba de pie frente a mi, pero esta mirando a lo lejos del edificio

-RIN!- grito la voz de la persona frente a mi por lo que eso solo hizo que mis ojos empezaran a derramar lagrimas –RIN MALDITA SEA NO TE RINDAS!-

Con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban intente ponerme de pie….pero lo único que consegui fue alzar la vista para ver a una peli negra la cual parecia alguna especie de fantasma, pues esta literalmente era casi transparente…. Ahí estaba yo….

-N…Nico- alce la mano con la intención de que esta me viera, de que yo me viera en la visión….. queria decirle lo mal que estaba esto y a donde la llevaría –S-Salvalas…..- dije en un susurro mientras que la chica por fin desaparecio como si jamas hubiera estado ahí –Salvalas…a todas- ahí fue donde sentí que iba a cerrar los ojos para que todo se pusiera oscuro

-Nico…. No te duermas….- una mano se poso en mi hombro, por lo que voltee a verla para ponerme de pie, ahí estaba una pelirroja que me veía con una sonrisa muy calida –Tenemos algo de camino por recorrer enana

Ante eso pensé lo primero que vino a mi mente para luego empezar a llorar –No te pude salvar Maki-chan…. no ….-

-Descuida… todas estarán bien- dijo Maki mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza de una manera alentadora –Ellas vendrán tarde o temprano con nosotras…. Aunque preferiría que fuera lo mas tarde posible – me dijo la chica mientras que ahora yo solo la veía con unos ojos sorprendidos pero que no dejaban de llorar

-M-Maki-chan….- esta de inmediato tomo mi mano para entrelazarlas

Esta rio un poco mientras que solo sonrio aun mas –Vamos quieres?-

Al entender lo que pasaba por fin pude ser capaz de caminar…. Ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer por mas que quisiera –Si Maki-chan-

-Hey desde cuando eres tan obediente enana-

-Callate….tomate….-

Yo por fin Habia muerto

.

.

.

.

-TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA- amenace a la chica mientras que con mis garras intentaba acertar un golpe al cuello lo cual en ciertos momentos parecia imposible

La pelea habia pasado solo por menos de 3 minutos y ya habia acertado una gran cantidad de golpes, pero a un costo excesivo…..

Mis costillas estaban rotas en su totalidad, tenia cortadas profundas alrededor de los brazos o abdomen, sin contar las posibles hemorragias internas que en este momento podría estar sufriendo sin darme cuenta de ello, los golpes ya parecían caricias en comparación de esto

Sabia que esto me habia llevado muy lejos, incluso me di cuenta de que tan lejos lleve mi skill que ahora lo se, mi mente se fusiono por completo con la de road, esta siempre dijo que era un riesgo y que por eso debería de tener cuidado aunque me diera un poder enorme pero jamas podría regresar a la normalidad

"Derecha, Izquierda" decia rápidamente en mi mente mientras que ahora ya estaba deduciendo los movimientos de Yui incluso antes de que estos pasaran pues era mas rápida que yo, rápidamente con una voltereta lateral evite el primer golpe mientras que el segundo lo evite al caer y quedar por lo bajo de esta, sin dudarlo un solo momento arremeti con mis garras directamente hacia su barbilla

-No esta vez Rin-chan- su cuerpo se endurecio pareciendo literalmente que estaba hecho de piedra pero cambiando el detalle que esta era incluso mas duro que la piedra

Al momento que mis uñas impactaron contra el cuerpo de la chica estas se rompieron por completo causando un gran dolor pero el cual yo no diferencie, pero de igual manera en cierto aspecto me dejo indefensa en cuestión de armas pulso cortantes

Rápidamente al ver esto retrocedi con varias volteretas para terminar en una posición de sentadilla frente a la chica la cual sonreía de una manera completamente burlesca –Rin, no tienes oportunidad contra mi-

-NO LO SABRE HASTA QUE LO INTENTE!- grite con un dolor intenso que aunque tuviera un mente fresca este por fin se hacia presente, ahora solo me imagino que cuando desactive mi skill las fracturas solo me harán desmayarme del mismo dolor

-En ese caso me toca a mi- dijo la chica mientras que algunos rayos empezaban a rodear su cuerpo por lo que rápidamente lo deduje iba a usar su velocidad por la posición que tomo como si fuera a ir a dar un paseo deduje que me atacaría de frente

Rápidamente la chica salio disparada contra mi con una velocidad que apenas y dejaba un pequeño rayo como rastro por donde corria, para mi suerte lo deduje bien por lo que pude esquivar el primer golpe pasando por debajo de este, pero luego fue cuando las cosas salieron mal

La chica que ya se habia artado de jugar empezó a rápidamente contratacar mas y mas fuerte, esta corria hacia un lado y regresaba del otro dándome por lo menos 10 puñetazos por segundo

-No decias que me arrancarías la cabeza Rin-chan?- pregunto mientras corria y a la vez me seguía golpeando

-Kugh,Cof, Agh- esos eran los únicos sonidos que emitia en estos momentos mientras la chica me masacraba

"cuanta sangre habre perdido ya?"

En el mismo momento en el que recibi otro golpe cai al suelo de rodillas pero aun ahí los golpes no cesaban en lo mas minimo por lo que con todas mis fuerzas golpee el suelo el cual casi al impacto se quebró no en su totalidad pero dejando que varios pedazos de rocas salieran volando por lo aires, esto solo dificulto que Yui pudiera correr en línea recta pero con una habilidad increíble esta empezó a saltar sobre las piedras que aun estaban en el aire para impulsarse contra mi… justo como lo esperaba

-TE TENGO!- grite mientras que veía como esta venia disparada por el aire, por lo que no podría evitar el golpe que estaba a punto de darle…. O bueno eso pensaría de no ser por que siempre hay algo que oculta esta chica

Casi en el momento donde la iba a golpear esta se volvió humo…. Como lo oyen se volvió Humo y paso mi puño como si de nada se tratara para luego volver a formar su figura física atrás de mi dándome la espalda

"ATRÁS!"

-Muy lenta- en un movimiento la chica con un golpe de su fuerza excesiva y su endurecimiento de cuerpo me golpeo directamente en el rostro, probablemente fracturándome el cráneo en cierto aspecto pues sentí como si algo crujiera dentro de mi…. Si no fuera por mi resistencia de felino desde el primer golpe me habría matado, lo cual diría que era menos doloroso que lo que sufria en estos momentos

-No… por que…. POR QUE NOS HICISTE ESTO YUI?!- grite de una forma completamente exasperada mientras me ponía de pie con sumo dolor, al parecer el golpe que me dio si me afecto de gran manera pues ahora incluso veía borroso

-Por que? Me preguntas por que?!- dijo algo desesperada –Ve alrededor, todas se matan unas a otras, se que yo hice esto, pero ahora te pregunto Rin, tarde o temprano seriamos cazados y eso desataría una guerra sin sentido, nos asesinamos unos a otros como malditos animales por caprichos tan simples o deseos tan impuros….. Incluso tu hace menos de una hora me intentaste asesinar…. Y me di cuenta…. Ahora estas podrida al igual que toda la gente, fue un error muy grave…. No llegue a tiempo para salvarte, pero ahora puedo hacerlo, pero te lo dire Rin… tu siempre seras mi inspiración del por que quiero crear un mundo mejor, lo creas o no, tu eres la persona que formara este mundo perfecto… Tu me hiciste quien soy y por eso te lo agradezco…. Pero ahora tu ya no eres la misma chica con la que estuve, llorare por lo que en estos momentos hago….. pero no creas ni por un segundo que yo quiero esto-

-….- el escuchar las palabras de Yui solo me hicieron sentir impotencia

"Nico… Kotori… Eli…todas, murieron….por mi?" me dije en un pensamiento tan pero tan abrumador que casi me suelto a llorar…. Si no hubiera salvado a Yui esa vez….. nada de esto habría pasado?

Jamas la acompañaría al acelerador pues las dos no seriamos amigas, jamas obtendría estos poderes, nunca tendría que abandonar a mi familia, Hanayo no tendría que ser como es, mis amigas aunque no las conociera…. Vivirían en estos momentos ya que las hunters jamas hubieran existido?

"Todo es mi culpa….. Todas confiaban en mi….. y yo simplemente siempre fui la culpable de todo….."

-No te esfuerces mas Rin- me dijo Yui con un tono compasivo -solo muere y evitemos tu sufrimiento quieres? Al igual que tus amigas –

-Ellas no se lo merecían… Todas… todas confiaban en mi!- dije mientras mis ojos derramaban lagrimas –y yo las sentencie a todas desde el inicio...- susurre por lo bajo

No tengo ni la mas minima idea de en que momento la chica me tomo por el cuello pero esta ahora me mantenía en lo alto, entonces me percate soy una cobarde, alguien que incluso sabiendo que acabo con la vida de sus amigas…..alguien como yo queria vivir, pues mientras la chica me sostenia en lo alto con la capucha que antes tenia puesta Hanayo yo solo golpeaba y pataleaba queriéndome safar de aquel agarre…. Aquel agarre que poco a poco me empezaba a asfixiar

-Ahora Rin, se acabo….. descansa quieres?- dijo con un tono triste la chica mientras que poco a poco empezó a apretar mas el agarre haciendo que cada vez respirar fuera mas difícil….. tan difícil que en un momento solo deje de luchar y me limite a dar mi ultimo suspiro….. el suspiro que se iba con mi vida, con mis recuerdos y con mis momentos felices que jamas volverían

Sentí el concreto del suelo, pero no respiraba ni sentía…. Solo me limitaba a mirar con unos ojos sin sentimiento alguno, unos ojos muertos

-RIN-CHAN!-

Fue lo único que logre escuchar antes de que todo se oscureciera, dejándome en un abismo oscuro sin nada que me ayudara

aun en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue llorar… llorar desgarradoramente.. –YO LAS MATE! POR MI CULPA ESTAN MUERTAS!-

gracias a que estaba en medio de una oscuridad infernal mis llantos resonaban por todos lados, dejándome sola en mi sufrimiento –Yo las amo….- dije entre sollozos –Las amo chicas….

De pronto sentí como unas manos se posaron en mis hombros

-Nosotras también te amamos Rin-

Al voltear lo único que encontre fueron a cuatro chicas

-Nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo la primera la cual era una rubia que me sonreía bastante divertida

-Y aunque lo fuera siempre sueles arruinarlo asi que te perdonamos- contesto esta vez la pelirroja mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su pelo pero haciendo

-Aunque no te conozca mucho te puedo decir que no estoy molesta contigo Rin-chan- esta vez dijo una peli gris que me veía con una gran sonrisa

Luego de eso se acerco una peli negra a mi con un semblante serio

-N-Nico-chan… y-yo-

-Lo se- dijo mientras que me sonreía –Ahora límpiate esas lagrimas de tu rostro, te ves patética-

Al decir esto todas asintieron –Nos tenemos que ir Rin- dijo Eli con una sonrisa

-Todas juntas- ahora dijo la peligris

-Si te atrasas no te esperaremos- dijo Maki mientras que las cuatro chicas comenzaban a caminar ahora hacia una luz que antes no estaba ahí pero dándome la espalda

-Ven, lo has hecho bien….. pero hasta aquí llegamos- dijo Nico mientras que al igual empezaba a caminar dándome la espalda

Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos pero lo único que hice fue irme de la mejor manera posible …. Limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente para luego sonreir de una manera feliz y melancolica

-ESPERENME NYA!- dije mientras comenzaba correr tras ellas las cuales al voltearse solo me dieron una gran sonrisa, una que jamas olvidare

Esto es el fin….

.

.

.

.

-RIN-CHAN!- grite lo mas alto que pude mientras que saltaba directamente al edificio, donde vi como Yui estrangulaba a mi amiga hasta que la dejo caer en el suelo

Casi al aterrizar en la azotea lo único que hice fue ir con Rin ignorando por completo que la albina me viera, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida…. El tomar el cuerpo de mi amiga… del amor de mi vida, para recargarlas en mis brazos

-Rin, Rin, Despierta porfavor!- su flequillo dejo de ocultar su pelo mientras que sus ojos por fin salían a la luz, estos sin vida… sin vida alguna…

Solo la tome entre brazos para ver que estaba…. Muerta…

-Rin….. vamos Rin-chan no me hagas esto- dije con una pequeña risita amarga mientras seguía hablándole al cuerpo de mi amiga, que no respondia en lo mas minima –No me hagas esto… No ahora que te he encontrado…. Por favor…..-

-Hanayo- dijo la albina a mis espaldas que solo posaba su mano en mi hombro como si esta intentara consolarme

-NO ME TOQUES!- en un gran impulso de ira golpeando a la chica con toda mi fuerza la lance por lo menos a 100 metros de distancia con ese golpe "Yui siempre pensé que eras una chica linda y tierna….. pero…. pero el hacer esto" esto lo pensaba mientras que con mis dedos cerraba delicadamente los ojos de mi amiga la cual en estos momentos ya no estaba conmigo, era gracioso al cerrar sus ojos pareciera que esta solo dormia en paz.. pero la diferencia era que nunca se levantaria de nuevo –Esperame aquí Rin-chan….- dije mientras acomodaba a la chica en el suelo y mis ojos lloraban –Te llevare a casa pronto….. te lo prometo-

Despues de aquellos pequeños diálogos con lo que parecia convencerme mas a mi que a la chica solo baje del edificio para quedar en medio de la calle, viendo como una chica caminaba hacia mi con la mayor despreocupación –La salve Hanayo-

-Salvaste?... solo la asesinaste…..-

-Pero eso la liber….-

-MALDITA MAL AGRADECIDA!- grite mientras que me lanzaba contra ella y la ponía contra una pared, esta ni siquiera reacciono a golpearme pues antes que lo hiciera estaba golpeando brutalmente –RIN SIEMPRE TE PROTEGIO, RIN SIEMPRE FUE TU AMIGA! Y ASI SE LO PAGASTE?!-

La chica por fin parecia estar cansada pues esta cuando termine de golpearla (por lo pronto) esta solo jadeaba de dolor mientras que tenia algo de sangre bajando por su rostro –Por que fue mi amiga… ni siquiera toque sus poderes…. No seria capaz…..Rin era mi amiga, no queria hacerlo pero tuve que…

-Rin era tu amiga- dije levantando el puño contra la chica –PERO PARA MI ERA MAS QUE SOLO ESO!- esta vez con aun mas de lo que crei que mi cuerpo podia pelear lance un golpe contra la chica pero para mi sorpresa esta lo habia detenido con una mano y su típico endurecimiento de piel

-Entonces….. tu estas igual de podrida que ella- ahora de pronto vi como la chica se hizo humo y dejo de estar aprisionada por mi para aparecer atrás –No….. tu estas mas podrida que Rin…-

-Te enseñare cuan podrida estoy- le dije en un tono asesino mientras que me iba a lanzar contra ella pero esta en un momento solo me apuñalo, de la nada su puño se convirtió en metal haciendo que sus dedos se hicieran como garras y al momento de ir contra ella esta solo me apuñalo sin problema alguno

-A diferencia de Rin y Yazawa….. tu solo entrenaste para pelear contra una persona….. pero no puedes contra mi Hanayo asi que muere quieres?- me dijo mientras que esta aun mantenía su mano atravesando mi estomago, -Con esa herida….. moriras en menos de 2 minutos-

desesperada lo único que atine a hacer fue a darle un cabezaso el cual la alejo un poco logrando sacar su mano de mi abdomen, luego de eso empece a impulsarme con intención de alejarme de la chica pues estaba en un estado deplorable….. crei que la chica me siguiria pero no paso

al llegar a un callejón lo único que hice fue sentarme en el suelo de este recargada en la pared, tosiendo sangre –Cof Cof- "No….D-debo vengar a Rin…"

eso me decia pero al ver la herida esta era profunda… demasiado profunda, no sobreviviría me desangraría en medio de la nada

apenas pasando unos segundos mas mi vista se empezó a poner borrosa lo cual me causo un gran temor pero a la vez empezaba a perder la nocion de la realidad

"Ella es Rin-chan"

"Seremos mejores amigas"

"Pero este ramen es mejor que el arroz Nya!"

Esto es lo que se siente ver tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos? Se siente… bien…. Creo que esos recuerdos han sido lo mas hermoso que he visto en años….. enserio la amaba.. con mi alma la amaba…. Y murió odiándome…. La vida puede ser bastante complicada…

Mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar mientras que solo tenia una sonrisa en el rostro "Me alegra haber vivido a tu lado"

No pasaron mas de unos segundos cuando escuche los pasos de por lo menos dos personas

-Aquí esta!-

De pronto sentí como un dedo se posiciono en mi frente de la persona que llego corriendo despues

- _Te elijo a ti Koizumi Hanayo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y aquí entramos con el protagonismo de Hanayo nwn… llore como perra al escribir esto n,,w,,n**


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

"Q-Que….?"

Desde el momento en el que me desmaye todo se puso oscuro, todo se volvió una oscuridad que me retenia desde lo mas hondo de mi ser, sentía miedo….. mucho miedo, pero mas que nada la preocupación me invadia…. Que era lo que habría pasado…..

"entonces…. Se acabo?" me preguntaba intentando contener las lagrimas

Una amiga, una de nuestras mejores amigas…. La amiga que llegamos a cuidar como si fuera nuestra hermana…. Se puso en nuestra contra por un motivo tan tonto que me cuesta aun creerlo, estaba triste por dicho motivo pero la rabia me consumia mucho mas pero no tanto como la impotencia, el ver como Rin fue asesinada delante de mis ojos, de una manera tan dolorosa mientras esta peleaba con todas sus fuerzas

Ellas jamas fueron nuestras enemigas….. siempre hubo un enemigo en común… siempre lo hubo y nos puso en contra unas de otras, Gente buena contra gente buena, Sangre contra sangre…. Todo para un propósito tan desagradable como para entretenerse pues asi lo dijo la chica

En estos momentos estaba parada en medio de la nada….. literalmente estaba de pie en la oscuridad completa esperando que algo pasara mientras que mis ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas

No fue hasta que por fin vi algo a lo lejos que me hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa inmensa y una tristeza desbordante

-Asi es mejor el castillo Nya-

-P-Pero le falta la bandera..-

-Cierto!-

Dos niñas de no mas de 8 años jugaban en una caja de arena en un parque a lo lejos, estas dos eran tan hermosas a mis ojos, el momento que compartían aunque parecia insignificante siempre permanecería en mi ser…

Solo me lamentaba el no ser capaz de volver a vivir un momento asi con la peli naranja, el ver a las pequeñas jugando, me llenaba de alegría pero a la vez era un aviso que eso jamas se repetiría

Las niñas, una de ellas era castaña y llevaba anteojos, esta tenia una mirada purpura muy resaltante mientras que esta estaba arrodillada en la caja de arena esperando a su amiga la cual era una peli naranja con pelo corto al igual, esta solo estaba de pie buscando una bandera o algo que pudiera usar, sus ojos eran como el sol, Hermoso y deslumbrante…

Al ver esa mirada no pude evitar pensar en el momento donde sostuve a mi amiga en brazos intentando despertarla lo cual fue inútil desde un inicio, solo dejándome ver dichos ojos pero mas apagados que nunca y sin reflejar un simple rastro de vida

-Soy una inútil…- me dije mientras la escena ahora se desvanecia a lo lejos dejándome de nuevo en un vacio sin fin

Otra escena apareció a lo lejos con una peli naranja llorando en el hombro de la castaña, las dos vestían atuendos negros y por parte de las dos parecían haber llorado de una manera increíble pero lo raro era que la peli naranja era la que mas sufria en esos momentos, podia recordar aquel desgarrador momento, en mi habitación… justo despues de el funeral de la persona que en estos momentos detesto con mi propia alma, ahora sentía rabia, tantas lagrimas que derramo mi amiga en su nombre… ella sufrio mas que yo al perderla pues la consideraba una amiga muy preciada, mas preciada que la mayoría de la gente

-Kayocchin…No fui lo sufí…- esta cortaba sus palabras por los sollozos que salían de su ser, mientras se aferraba mas fuertemente a la chica

Esta solo acaricio su cabello corto color naranja con mucho cuidado intentando tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaba bien aun cuando esto no lo estaba

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste-

Fueron los últimos diálogos de esa noche mientras que el resto de esta se sumieron en sollozos y llantos que me lastimaban incluso en el alma, ese fue el momento donde desee jamas haber conocido a Yui, Rin perdio esa parte que te dice "Tu puedes hacerlo todo" cambio…. Mi mejor amiga cambio para mal cada vez alejándose mas de mi, yo siempre viendo su espalda…

La escena nuevamente frente a mi desaparecio dejando el oscuro abismo el cual me traia de regreso a mis pensamientos en lugar de tener penas por el pasado

Estaba segura de que estaba muerta, pero eso en cierto aspecto me hacia feliz, no creo poder vivir sin mi amiga en un inicio, sin la persona que tanto amaba, sin la persona que alguna vez estuvo a mi lado

"Era mi Hermana… Mi mejor amiga y sobre todo la persona que mas amaba en este mundo"

Luego de eso… luego de eso el lugar se ilumino de golpe o mejor dicho fui capaz de ver algo…. Una escena que en cierto aspecto me hizo sentir desesperada

Pude ver a mis amigas las únicas que alguna vez me apoyaron incondicionalmente…

-YOSHIKO!- gritaba You con todas sus fuerzas corriendo por una calle vacia, You estaba demacrada como si la hubieran golpeado a mas no poder ademas de las cortadas que abundaban por todo su cuerpo, pero lo que sobre salia era que la chica llevaba a alguien en su espalda y corria como si no le faltara ni la mas minima fuerza

En su espalda solo vi como llevaba a una chica de pelo tinto la cual tenia una gran cantidad de sangre que salia de su boca, estaba inconsiente y con probablemente alguna hemorragia interna

No paso ni un momento pues el grito de mi amiga funciono ya que la peli azul bajo a una velocidad desbordante en una plataforma, esta al igual que su amiga tenia ciertos problemas pues ya se veía agotada, pero apenas llego con You esta creo una pared de ladrillos muy pero muy gruesa en el lado de donde venia corriendo la peligris

-CORRE YOU!- grito la chica mientras que casi en el instante una orda de fuego que podría abarcar toda la calle golpeo contra el muro de la chica, era increíble el como Yoshiko resistia pero era mas que claro que no duraría mucho –PON ASALVO A RIKO-CHAN!-

La peli gris bajo rápidamente a la chica de pelo tinto de su espalda para de inmediato con un movimiento muy fluido de sus manos en la direccion que venia el fuego hacer una especie de tornado, este empezó a absorber el fuego que venia en direccion a lastimarlas pero no en grandes cantidades

-Eso la retendrá un poco- decia You que ya jadeaba de lo exhausta que estaba, esta en cuanto hizo dicho ataque tomo a Riko del suelo y la volvió a posicionar en su espalda -Estaras bien Riko-chan juro que estar…-

-YOU ARRIBA!- grito Yoshiko alzando sus dos manos con la intención de crear cualquier cosa para interceptar lo que veía….. pero demasiado tarde, no fue lo suficientemente rápida

-MUEVETE!- grite con la intencion de que esta me escuchara pero para mi desgracia eso era imposible…. Luego vi otra escena que se quedaría marcada en mi mente para siempre

-KUUGH!- la peli gris sintió un gran dolor mientras emitio dicho sonido de dolor, a la vez que este venia acompañado de una cantidad de sangre que empezó a salir de su boca

-A donde creen que van jejeje- una chica albina la cual habia aparecido de la nada, despues de que Kotori y you derrotaran a la primera enemiga esta apareció diciendo "las dos personas mas importantes se han ido…. Y todo por ustedes" esta tenia skills bastantes peculiares las cuales eran claramente fisicas

-Ri…Riko..- susurro mientras que por mi parte veía la escena aterrada e impotente

Yui habia perseguido a las dos… y habia atravesado el estomago de Riko y You por la espalda con su brazo el cual en estos momentos se habia convertido en metal con garras afiladas….. en pocas palabras estaba apuñalando a mis dos compañeras

-ALEJATE DE ELLAS!- grito la peliazul a sus espaldas con un semblante mas que enojado, parecia querer pulverizar a la albina

Yoshiko vino con lo que parecían 20 de sus criaturas gigantes que parecían gorilas, cada uno armado con una armadura y una lanza

Apenas llego el primero con la albina esta se movio a una velocidad inhumana y se alejo lo suficiente para no recibir daño, la chica por fin habia dejando a You y Riko, pero ambas con un agujero en el estomago que despedia una gran cantidad de sangre

-R….Riko….. Resiste….- susurraba la chica de pelo gris mientras luchaba por no ceder ante el dolor, pues aunque la habían apuñalado no era tan grave como Riko.. ella desde un inicio fue masacrada junto con Nishikino, cosa que la verdad no me sorprende pues Yui era un maldita desquiciada

-You tenemos que irnos!- grito la peli azul mientras intentaba jalar del brazo a la peli gris la cual rápidamente negó

-N-No podemos dejar a Riko-chan….. no podemos…- decia entre sollozos, era mas que evidente que Riko apenas y respiraba hace unos minutos, el hecho de que esta fuera atravesada solo acabo con ella -No la puedo dejar…..Riko…. despierta por favor-

Por su parte la peli azul estaba aterrada, solo veía como sus criaturas caian a una velocidad desbordante, la chica era tan veloz que ni siquiera eran capaces de verla, solo veia restos de rayos mientras que ya fuera que sus criaturas fueran aplastada, incineradas o simplemente apuñaladas hasta morir… Yoshiko amaba mucho a sus amigas, pero eso no nublo su juicio para dejar que murieran intentando salvar a alguien que no tenia salvación

-Lo siento You- dijo por lo bajo mientras que rápidamente creaba lo que parecia una jaula alrededor de la peli gris para de inmediato elevarla en una plataforma –Pero tengo que salvar a quien pueda….-

-N..NO! Q-Que…COF…H-Haces- decia desesperadamente la peli gris mientras que se elevaba por los aires en dicha jaula –Yo..Yoshiko….Riko-chan esta ahí…..-

-No podremos contra esa tipa, tenemos que huir y te salvare You- decia con lagrimas bajando de los ojos mientras esta también se elevaba en una plataforma…. Para de inmediato comenzar a alejarse aprovechando que la albina no tenia su atención en ella si no en sus criaturas…. –Lo siento….- dijo entre llantos pero sin disminuir la velocidad – Riko-chan….-

Una de nuestras amigas habia caído mientras que la otra estaba en un estado critico por la apuñalada que le dieron en el estomago

-No… Riko…..- susurre mientras veia la escena la cual no pasaron mas de unos momentos cuando la escena cambio de pronto dejándome ver una escena totalmente diferente a la anterior

Esta escena era mas rara pues ahora no solo incluia a mis amigas si no que llevaba de por medio a alguien mas que en su momento enfrente

-Elicchi…- decia entre llantos una chica mientras que se abrazaba del cuerpo de la rubia, esta parecia haber muerto de un golpe muy fuerte pues en si no habia nada que la distinguiera como un ataque de skill o alguna arma, la rubia estaba demacrada pero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y parecia que simplemente estaba durmiendo cosa que me rompió el corazón –Por que…. Yo tenia que ser la que muriera…. Tu no…..-

-Ya deja de lloriquear….- hablo una chica que tenia rasgos bastantes normales, pues esta tenia cabello negro corto y parecia tener nuestra edad, solo que el detalle era que la sonrisa de esta persona era igual que la de la albina –Pronto estarás con e….-

No termino la oración por que de pronto dos golpes silenciaron a la chica, las emisoras de estas tenían una mirada llena de odio como si las personas que antes eran nunca hubieran existido

-ESTO ES POR ELI!- -VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MARU-CHAN Y A MI ONE-CHAN!- las emisoras de los dos golpes eran nada mas y nada menos que Ruby Kurosawa y que Honoka Kousaka, dos chicas las cuales desde hacia un rato habia empezado a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para intentar parar a la chica frente a ellas

La chica salio volando bastante lejos pero cuando aterrizo solo fue recibida del otro lado por una peli naranja que tenia una mirada completamente ajena a su persona, esta habia llegado impulsándose por explosiones –NADIE!- dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar con una mano emitiendo explosiones mientras que con la otra parecia estar lista para crear mas hielo –NADIE TOCA A MIS AMIGAS!- grito mientras que con una explosión masiva a solo unos centímetros de la chica, La peli naranja la ataco repetidas veces, pero no paro con esto, nada mas al terminar en su otra mano un aura blanca como la nieve apareció, esta sin dudarlo un momento aun con el humo de las explosiones hizo emitio una corriente de hielo que congelo hasta los edificios en direccion a donde apuntaba, sin duda alguna Chika Takami era la miembro mas fuerte de aqours compitiendo conmigo

Para cuando el Humo se disipo vi algo que me hizo sentirme sumamente alegre, justo enfrente de chika estaba su enemiga… congelada hasta los huesos como una estatua que habia sido congelada en pleno movimiento, la habían vencido…. Pero sabia que esto no seria asi, Yui no podia morir o por lo menos no eliminando solo una posesión

En el momento que Chika vio que lo logro solo apunto con la palma de su mano hacia ella con unos ojos que destellaban odio –Te encontrare… y matare a todas las que sean necesarias…. Te metiste con mis amigas….. Nos hiciste pelear contra gente que no se lo merecia… No te perdonare por eso- al terminar sus palabras Chika emitio una explosión que hizo pedazos la estatua de hielo para por fin asegurarse que habia muerto

-You-chan… Riko-chan…..- dijo la chica por lo bajo pero muy por lo bajo, sentía que su corazón se encogia, las dos que eran sus amigas desde un inicio estaban en peligro, en uno que era mas que probable que no lo lograran

-Chika-chan…- Ruby se acerco a ella también con unos ojos que reflejaban suma tristeza pero no podia romper en llantos, por lo menos no en medio del campo de batalla

-TOJO!- grito la chica a la peli morada que con los ojos llorosos la miro –Salgan de aquí y llévense a Ruby- grito la chica mientras que esta solo se volteaba con la intención de irse "Tengo que ayudar a todas las que pueda"

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Ruby pero casi en el momento Chika a una velocidad increíble se acerco a la pelirroja y extendiendo su mano hacia ella emitio una explosión

Ruby desde un inicio estaba masacrada, por lo que esta cayo inconsciente pero sin heridas permanentes pues Chika se habia contenido

-Tu puedes ser una de las ultimas Ruby-chan- dijo mientras que de nueva cuenta estaba apunto de darse la vuelta pero no sin antes decir unas palabras ultimas palabras –Cuiden de mi amiga….. porfavor…..-

-Yo voy contigo- hablo una chica de nueva cuenta que tomaba la muñeca de Chika, esta era Honoka Kousaka la cual tenia una mirada determinada en ese momento –No podras hacerlo tu sola si nos enfrentamos a mas de una-

-Ya lidiare con eso- dijo Chika mientras se soltaba del agarre de la peli jengibre –Ahora lárgate-

-Mis amigas están ahí, no puedo abandonarlas y aun puedo pelear!- protesto la peli jengibre intentando convencer a la peli naranja –Yo puedo apoyar…-

-QUE TE LARGUES!- grito Chika exasperada mientras que pasaba a tener un rostro que reflejaba una tristeza inmensa –no lo entiendes? Ustedes serán la ultima línea de defensa si mas de nosotras caen, si perderemos a una mas esa sere yo, pero en este momento necesito que se hagan fuerte, quiero que combatan aunque nosotras no lo logremos, Me arrepiento de todo lo que pensaba de ustedes, son personas nobles por eso mismo les quiero pedir un favor…. Si no vuelvo….. prométanme que vencerán a ese monstruo, que nuestras muertes no serán en vano… salven este mundo-

Las chicas se quedaron casi boquiabiertas con la declaración de la que antes consideraban su enemiga

-Lo haremos, vengaremos a todas las caídas..- dijo Nozomi ahora por fin poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lagrimas –Pero… trae a todas las que puedas a casa-

Chika sonrio –Lo hare- dijo mientras que tocaba a Honoka –Por cierto tomare prestado tu skill- sin mas la chica empezó a flotar para de inmediato con una sonrisa despedirse de las chicas, esta sin dudarlo un momento solo desaparecio dejando a tres sobrevivientes a salvo de cualquier peligro….

Mis amigas eran nobles… aunque en cierto momento podia parecer que no lo eran pues tenían una actitud despiadada en su mayoría cuando se trataba de pelear

La escena cambio otra vez y esta vez era la ultima

-AAAAAAAAH!- grito una peli azul mientras que una chica con una chamarra la aprisionaba del brazo

-Ahora no eres tan fuerte verdad?- se burlo la chica mientras amenazaba con romperle la muñeca a la peli azul

-SUELTALA!- de inmediato dos figuras aparecieron, una con un arco, esta lloraba y la otra era una rubia la cual estaba rodeada por una infinidad de piedras las cuales salieron disparadas contra la chica que sostenia Kanan

Esta solto a Kanan para de inmediato con varios movimientos empezar a esquivar las piedras a una velocidad muy alta pero aun humana –Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-

-No- sonrio la rubia lo cual solo hizo abrir los ojos a la chica que atacaba para darse cuenta de que faltaba una chica

-TE MATARE! KOTORI NO SE LO MERECIA!- a su lado una peli azul la cual tenia un arco en mano y una flecha lista para ser disparada en este apareció, Umi Sonoda

Esta sin dudarlo no solo disparon una flecha, si no que disparon probablemente 20 a la vez haciendo que la flecha principal se dividiera en varias

Estas acertaron casi en su mayoría contra la chica la cual solo termino con 5 flechas en el cuerpo, una en cada hombro, otras en ls piernas y por ultimo la siguiente en el pecho

-AHORA KANAN!- grito la rubia mientras que esta con su poder alzaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance ya fuera grande o chico para lanzarlo contra la chica clavada contra la pared lo cual hizo sin dudarlo

Por su lado la peli azul asintió y de inmediato con su mano hizo unos gestos los cuales elevaron una gran corriente de agua que salio de la alcantarilla, estas en forma de lanzas para de inmediato lanzarlas al igual contra la chica

-TE TENEMOS!- gritaron las tres a la vez mientras que los ataques impactaban de lleno en donde estaba su enemiga, pero no paso ni un momento hasta que las cosas dieron un giro completo

-AAAAAAAAH!- grito Umi a espaldas de mis amigas que al voltear vieron algo horroroso

-Interesante skill, pero solo hay un pequeño detalle- dijo una albina que sostenia algo con una de sus manos –Para usarlo necesitas tus dos manos o no?-

Yui habia llegado, esta despues de acabar con Riko habia decidido venir por las que quedaban, esto desde luego habia decepcionado a la chica pues Yoshiko y You habían escapado aunque el estado de You no era muy seguro, podría estar muerta tanto como podría estar viva

-UMI!- gritaron las dos chicas a sus espaldas mientras veian a la peli azul que sostenia donde se supone que su brazo derecho debería estar, Yui se lo habia arrancado de un golpe pensando en inhabilitar su habilidad lo cual fue fácil a su velocidad tan increíble

-Te lo regreso por si lo quiere jeje- dijo la albina mientras lanzaba el brazo que hace un momento le habia arrancado a su respectiva dueña

Umi por su parte lloraba desgarradoramente del dolor en el suelo mientras que no dejaba de sangrar, esta tenia un gesto de dolor inmenso cosa que transmitia con sus llantos a mis compañeras que veian atónitas la escena, Yui era imparable y con los reflejos de una persona normal no tendrían ni la mas minima oportunidad

La chica solo se acerco a Umi con toda confianza para de inmediato posicionar su pie en la cabeza de la peli azul mirando burlonamente a las otras dos que buscaban una apertura para poder rescatar a la que ahora era su compañera, pero por alguna razon aunque la chica pareciera estar indefensa su risa reflejaba claramente que estaba lista para cualquier ataque

-No me van a atacar?- pregunto la chica mientra ahora solo empezaba a pisar mas duro a Umi, esta lloraba en el suelo mientras que la sangre ya empezaba a abundar en el suelo –Si no vienen se desangrara demasiado rápido jeje-

-….- Kanan estaba desesperada y miro a Mari –que hacemos?-

-Tenemos que sacar a Umi de aquí, Pero ella no es como la ultima que enfrentamos….- decia en referencia de la albina

-Oye, ya deja de llorar quieres? Me irritas- dijo la albina a la chica que estaba pisando la cual no le hizo ningun caso y siguió llorando por el dolor que le causaba el miembro que habia perdido –QUE DEJES DE LLORAR!- la chica pateo a Umi directamente en el estomago con una fuerza abrumadora mandándola a volar contra mis compañeras, Kanan sin dudarlo un momento con una gran cantidad de agua la atrapo para evitar que esta sufriera mas daño por el impacto

-Umi!- dijo mientras por fin la bajaba y la dejaba en el suelo, esta se habia desmayado del golpe cosa que hizo molestar a la rubia y a la peli azul

-Entonces… Quien quiere ser la primera?-

Esa fue la ultima escena que fui capaz de ver, unas escenas que sin duda alguna hicieron que mi corazón se encogiera de tan aterradora que era la situación…. El verla era mas aterrador que vivirla para mi, el ver como mis amigas cada vez intentaban luchar unas por las otras, como intentaban vivir para poder ver un mañana trabajando con quien incluso por un momento consideraron sus enemigas

De nueva cuenta solo me sumi en una oscuridad que carcomía mi ser, como si no hubiera nada mas que me pudieran mostrar….

En esos momentos donde la oscuridad me resguardaba solo me sente abrazandome a mi misma, era raro, queria vivir aun sabiendo lo que me esperaba haya afuera, aun sabiendo que tan inútil era, pero queria salvar a mis amigas, aunque sea eso queria hacer, no ser una inútil como lo fui con ella….. por lo menos queria salvar a alguien

-Ya cierra el pico!- una voz resonó de nuevo en el lugar pero a diferencia de la otras veces donde veía a las niñas estas se oian como si fueran de verdad…..era una voz alegre, pero a la vez molesta

-Tranquila, solo fue una broma- respondia otra voz

-Ya, Ya tranquilícense por favor-

-JAJAJA LO SIENTO NICO-CHAN PERO…- esa voz llamo mi atención por lo que por fin voltee a ver de donde venia esa voz para ver algo que casi me hace derramar lagrimas

A lo lejos una luz se hacia presente esta me mostraba a varias chicas que estaban en lo que parecia un campo de flores completamente, repleta de flores sin excepción alguna….. ahí estaban…

-Zura….-

-Ja, bueno al menos no somos las únicas que tenemos una fastidiosa en el grupo- dijo la chica de pelo negro con una sonrisa

-Eso es cierto Dia, pero al menos sabemos que son buenas personas-

-Nico-chan, déjalo asi, es Rin asi que no deberías sorprenderte- dijo con una sonrisa una peli roja –ademas lo que dijo es cierto

-NO SOY ENANA!-

-Claro que lo eres- respondieron todas las chicas en el lugar haciendo que la tensión del lugar se fuera para dar paso a una risa muy calida proveniente de todas

"Entonces…. Es el fin?" me pregunte entre una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, no queria dejar de vivir al solo tener 19 años…. Pero…..

Ahí estaba la persona que amaba y con la que queria estar por el resto de mi vida….. asi que corri, corri intentando alcanzar a mis amigas –Chicas…. Ya voy- dije por lo bajo mientras me acercaba a la luz en la que al final del camino estaban mis amigas

Pero algo paso… la luz se empezó a extinguir cada vez dejaba de brillar como si el escenario no existiera, en ese momento sentí desesperación por alcanzarlas pero esto era imposible –CHICAS!-

.

.

.

.

.

-Chicas….- dije en un susurro con los ojos cerrados…. Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos

Alguien choco con mi hombro haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe –Lo siento- dijo la persona la cual ni siquiera alcance a ver para desaparecer entre la gente

Estaba parada en medio de la banqueta de una calle de Akibahara….Pero yo hace un momento…..

Al percatarme de esto rápidamente mire hacia los lados para percatarme que la gente transitaba por el lugar sin prisa alguna cosa que me hizo tener miedo

-Que rayos…..-

Luego de eso mire mi estomago el cual debería de tener una herida bastante grave pero para mi sorpresa este no tenia ni un solo rasguño, es mas, ni siquiera traia mi uniforme negro el cual usaba para batallas, solo llevaba una falda y una blusa muy casual ademas de que al mirar a mi alrededor vi como la ciudad estaba completamente entera

Esto era raro….. acaso estaba muerta?... pero si estaba muerta….. por que sentía que estaba completamente viva, sana y salva, siendo que con esa herida definitivamente no podría sobrevivir?

 _-yo debería haber muerto….-_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

" _Esto….es un simple sueño…. Verdad?"_

-HEY FIJATE!-

Un hombre se quejaba mientras que este se volteaba a ver a la persona que lo habia empujado al suelo sin querer, esta era yo

En el momento en el que deje de estar en un shock emocional por las escenas que acababa de ver todo sentimiento fue remplazado por pánico, yo debería estar muerta, DEBERIA ESTARLO!

"QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?! DONDE ESTOY?!" decia mientras veia a lo lejos los edificios los cuales conocía perfectamente, era seguro que conocía este lugar

Seguía corriendo a una velocidad completamente normal pues no podia usar mis habilidades enfrente del publico por razones obvias, pero por mas que tenia que contenerme la desesperación hacia que mi mente me empezara a decir que necesitaba resolver esto lo antes posible y que lo menos que debería importar en estos momentos era el hecho de que la gente me viera

Me sentía frustrada y confundida, que rayos habia pasado? Esos edificios, las calles, los puestos, la gente, todo esto era mas que conocido

"Esto era Akibahara"

Despues de correr por unos minutos llegue a un lugar que queria ver en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba en la ciudad

Frente a mi habia un edificio de por lo menos 25 pisos lo cual en este momento no me importaba en lo mas minimo, pero tenia que comprobar algo por mi misma

Entrando a un callejón al lado de este solo salte con una fuerza tremenda que me hizo subir del golpe al tejado de este, no tenia mucho sentido el por que venia a un edificio o si? A no ser que justamente buscaba este lugar

Al elevarme lo suficiente para ver lo que habia arriba en la azotea, vi una azotea la cual tenia el piso agrietado de varias partes, rastros de sangre por algunos lados e inclusive derrapones de lo que serian pisadas, pero de entre ello algo sobresalia

-Lo hice por ella, la salve- una chica con una túnica yacia parada frente a mi esta con una sonrisa tétrica y con su mano tomando de la camisa el cuerpo de mi amiga el cual no poseía rastro de vida

En ese momento quise asesinarla pero me di cuenta, al parpadear una vez la chica no estaba y toda la escena que alguna vez vi fue solo producto de mi imaginación, eso era mas que seguro pues ahora que lo veias detenidamente el edificio simplemente era perfecto, no habia nada fuera de lo normal, el piso estaba limpio, el aire corria libremente y sobre todo no habia ni siquiera un pequeño rastro de sangre por el lugar

En ese momento con mi vista busque algo mas, el edificio mas grande de akibahara, donde en cierto momento Rin y yo estuvimos peleando, se suponía que la mayoría de su estructura debería de estar hecha pedazos o por lo menos marcada de grandes golpes pero para mi sorpresa eso no era asi

El edificio al igual estaba en un estado optimo, ni ventanas rotas ni grandes golpes, nada que pudiera decir que ahí libraron una pelea dos super humanos

-Esto no tiene sentido- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo de la azotea mientras tomaba mi cabeza con mis dos manos, juraría que podría enloquecer, simplemente podría enloquecer de todo lo que he visto y de todo lo que se supone que en este momento debería de estar ocurriendo

Acaso habría sobrevivido?

No tiene sentido alguno por lo menos para mi, sentía el aire, podia ver a mi alrededor, podia escuchar…. Podia sentir

-Auch- me golpee en el brazo para comprobar eso ultimo pero al parecer si, tengo todos mis sentidos, y estoy segura de que no estoy muerta, la cuestión era….. como es que sobrevivi

Ademas por que apareci en medio de la calle con esta ropa?

Tenia una blusa color azul claro y sobre todo tenia una falda color verde claro con bordeados blancos lo cual lo hacia lucir muy lindo pero lo que me extrañaba es que esta ropa no era desconocida para mi si no que al contrario esta lo conocía muy bien pues a fin de cuentas era nada mas ni nada menos que mia

Veia a los alrededores desde el borde del edificio, completamente toda la gente estaba caminando con traquilidad cuando antes habia corrido por sus vidas por la onda expansiva que sin querer cree al pelear con Yazawa y Tojo, cada cosa se hacia mas rara, donde debería estar destrozado por las peleas estaba una ciudad en perfecto estado

Asi fue como despues de comprobar el techo, pase a las oficinas donde Yui nos mostro por primera vez una de sus skills físicas, ya que era sábado nadie trabajaba por lo que entrar a estos fue pan comido, pero para mi desgracia el resultado fue el mismo

No habia absolutamente nada, los escritorios en orden, las sillas en sus respectivos lugares, es mas ni una hoja estaba fuera de su lugar, las ventanas enteras, las paredes intactas, de nuevo parecia como si nada hubiera estado aquí

Tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando para luego buscar a las supervivientes de la pelea, era completamente primordial hacer lo segundo pero el encontrar a mi amiga o por lo menos alguna prueba de que estuvo aquí era primordial para mi, tenia que lograrlo o me volveria completamente loca si no es que ya estaba enloqueciendo

Calles, TODO UNA Y OTRA VEZ!

-No hay nada….. nada que pruebe que ella estuvo aquí…. No…. algo que pruebe que todas estuvimos aquí…. No hay nada…- mi mente estaba apunto de colapsar mi respiración se habia vuelto agitada mientras que empezaba a sudar

Ahora mismo estoy donde debería ser el peor desastre de todos, Nishikino contra Riko-chan, debido a sus skills estas deberían haber destrozado toda una calle e inclusive algun edificio o algo por el estilo, cosa que si me preguntas no me da muchos animos, pero como antes todo parecia normal como si la existencia de todas simplemente hubiera

-Desaparecido…- susurre mientras veia el lugar

Todas las cosas desaparecieron, me encontraba en una ciudad donde no habia nada, mi ciudad pero a la vez no era mia

Pero….. si todo desaparecio….. entonces…..

Inmediatamente busque en el bolso de mi camisa para encontrar lo que queria, mi celular el cual por alguna razon al igual llevaba

Busque rápidamente por mi agenda con la intención de encontrar algo o de llamar a alguien pero para mi sorpresa eso fue lo que me hizo colapsar…..

 **0 contactos**

No habia nadie, nada en mi celular, nada que me permitiera contactarme con mis amigas o por lo menos el simple hecho de comprobar su simple existencia, nada tenia sentido pero incluso…

Busque de nueva cuenta pero esta vez filtrando el nombre, lo cual era una estupidez pues desde un inicio decia que no tenia contactos pero aun asi segui insistiendo una y otra vez con solo un nombre

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan" era lo único que empezó a circular por mi mente mientras por fin habia pasado lo que desde hacia un rato ya amenazaba

Enloquecí

El buscador daba una y otra vez la misma respuesta sin considerar cambiar en algun momento, mis ojos se habían vuelto los de una maniática, donde estaban? Donde se supone que están todos?

No quiero que lo ultimo que me haya dedicado antes de todo fuera un

"Te odio, Hanayo Koizumi"

-NO!- grite con suma desesperación mientras que golpeaba fuertemente el suelo una y otra vez, el suelo rápidamente cedió ante los golpes pues este se empezó a agrietar sin ningun problema pues mi fuerza era excesiva incluso para el concreto

-No me odies… Por favor….. no lo hagas- dije mientras ahora me encongia para llorar

Todo lo que alguna vez creía desaparecio? La gente sigue aqui pero por alguna razon pareciera que todo mi mundo

"Dejo de existir…."

.

.

.

.

.

-Por favor… cuando veas que no puedes hacer nada…. Vete…..escapa- decia la chica mientras sus ojos amarillos que reflejaban odio en todo momento por primera vez me reflejaron un sentimiento de calidez como el que hace mucho que no sentía pero esos momentos solo fueron antes de lanzarce directamente a la muerte junto con su compañera

- _Kayocchin-_

-RIN-CHAN!- grite mientras abria los ojos y me sentaba alzando la mano como queriéndola detener de que fuera pero para mi sorpresa todo fue completamente diferente a lo que quise hacer

Me di cuenta de que ahora mismo estaba acostada en una cama, pero no cualquier cama…

Mire hacia los lados para percatarme de que habia unas cosas algo inusuales en la habitación en la que este momento estaba, uno de estos era un retrato que estaba sobre el escritorio el verlo me lleno los ojos de lagrimas

Ahí estábamos la peli naranja y yo cuando eramos niñas retratadas en aquella foto

-G-gracias a dios….. gracias a dios- decia casi en sollozos por al fin ser capaz de encontrar un prueba de que no estaba loca y de que en verdad Rin existía pues todo lo que paso me hizo perder la nocion de la realidad y darme cuenta de que enserio me estaba volviendo loca

Ahora ya mas calmada como si un mundo fuera retirado de mis hombros solo empece a inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar, para percatarme que este no era nada mas ni nada menos que mi habitación… pero no la habitación de mi hogar

-Aqours?- me pregunte a mi misma mientras que rápidamente me levantaba de mi cama para ir al escritorio y tomar la foto de Rin

El tocarla simplemente me dio a entender que esta era real por lo que rápidamente tome uno de los libros de la estantería que estaba al lado para ver ahí lo que era un álbum de fotos de mi niñez el cual por alguna razon cuando me mude traje conmigo

En este habia varios retratos, obviamente la gran mayoría eran mios de niña, joven e inclusive de un pasado muy cercano, pero la gran diferencia es que muchos de estos tenían a una niña de pelo corto de por medio lo cual solo reforzó mas mi seguridad en que no habia desaparecido

Por un momento suspire tranquilamente como si todo mi mundo se hubiera resuelto hasta que recordé otra cosa

"Yo muevo los hilos de aqours…. Este mundo es mio"

Sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizo por completo de una forma anormal, no podia creer que tan idiota fui

"….. si estoy en los cuarteles de aqours…. Y aqours están muertas…. Eso no significaría que Yui… me trajo aquí?"

A una velocidad completamente inhumana con la mirada revise el cuarto el cual estaba completamente a oscuras, este no tenia ni el mas minimo detalle a diferente a como debería de estar arreglada mi habitación pero para mi desgracia yo estaba en un estado de paranoia total cosa que hizo que sintiera que todas las paredes tenían ojos o que el suelo aprisionaba mis pies, cada detalle, cada cosa me hacia solo entrar aun mas en pánico

-H-Hay alguien ahí?- pregunte con sumo miedo pues aunque fácilmente pudiera destruir un auto con mis simples manos el hecho de que alguien llegara a responder me hacia temblar

No hubo sonido alguno que me señalara que hubiera alguien en la habitación, pero el miedo era tanto que por simple impulso estuve a punto saltar contra la puerta hasta que algo paso…..

~Hanayo~ casi por el sonido de la voz me da un paro cardiaco pero al darme cuenta la voz resonaba en toda la habitación mientras las luces se encendian, dichas luces solo me hicieron poner mi mano cubriendo mis ojos por la iluminación repentina ~Esta bien?~

Pregunto una voz que conocía como la de selena-san, ella era la que revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con las habitaciones gracias a las cámaras que habia dentro de estas –S-Selena-san?- pregunte con una voz confundida que no dudaba en salir pues era mas que obvio que estaba mal

~Si, soy yo~ dijo tranquilamente ~Como te sientes?~

-"Del demonio" a- a que se refiere?-

~Como que a que? Te desmayaste en medio de la calle en medio del dia~

Al escuchar esto solo recordé el como rápidamente perdi el control de mis emociones y colapse, Pero eso simplemente significaba que todo si habia pasado, de que no habia nada ni ninguna prueba de que alguna vez hubiera habido una pelea

Entonces por que aquí si encontre pruebas de su existencia? No entendia absolutamente nada, ellas debieron dejar un desastre en la ciudad, como es que….

~Hanayo?~ dijo en un tono mas preocupado ~Los doctores dijeron que no tenias absolutamente nada, pero si te sientes mal puedo mandar a alguien~

"Yo muevo los hilos, Yo vivo dentro de todos"

De nuevo esa tensión se escabullo en mi cuerpo dándome a entender que no importaba donde estuviera, si habia un humano que no fuera un portador era mas que probable que Yui nos vigilara

-E-Estoy bien….. solo fue un pequeño…..- hice una pausa para luego recordar un facto –Como me encontraron?-

~Bueno llevabas tu celular asi que fue fácil rastrearlo~ comento la mujer

Ahora lo recordaba…. El celular en el que revise mis contactos no era mio…. O por lo menos no era "El" mio pues era un celular que se les otorga a las miembros de aqours donde se pueden poner en contacto con las demás integrantes sin riesgos de ser rastreadas por el enemigo, este era el único teléfono que se nos permitia sacar a la calle

Debo decirlo, me sentí jodidamente estúpida en cuanto me di cuenta de esto pero mi cabeza estaba tan ocupada en otras cosas que no podia procesar eso en estos momentos

"Yui nos vigila… debería….." pensaba para luego mentalmente negar "No… si hago una tontería asi seguro moriría, ella me mataria"

-Ya veo…- dije con un tono algo falso y tratando de formar una sonrisa –E-Entonces…. Y mis compañeras?- pregunte

~Te refieres a las demás integrantes de aqours?~

Ante eso asentí

~Pues simple ellas están…..~

No termino la frase por que la puerta resonó por unos timidos golpes los cuales me hicieron brincar del susto, no podia dejar de sentir como si alguien me fuera apuñalar por la espalda

Quien seria? O mejor dicho debo de seguir preguntándome….. QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!?

~Veo que tienes visitas asi que me voy~ dijo la mujer mientras apagaba su micrófono lo cual se hizo notar por el corte de sonido

En el momento que acabo de hablar la mujer solo me dirigi a la puerta a pasos lentos y timidos, sentía que cada paso era como una pesa, que tenia que usar todas mis fuerzas para poder ser capaz de avanzar

Tome la perilla de la puerta pero mi mano temblaba, me rogaban que no abriera la puerta, y la verdad tampoco tenia deseos de hacerlo….. no queria… pero tenia que..

Rapidamente en un movimiento gire la perilla rápidamente y abri la puerta de golpe para encontrarme con una figura que me hizo querer llorar de miedo

-Hola Hanayo-chan….- una albina estaba frente a mi puerta, esta con una mirada de rojo tan intenso que parecia de sangre y una cabello tan blanco como la nieve, pero lo que me causo terror fue otra cosa, esta llevaba dos objetos en la mano…

-Y-Y-Yui…-

-Por cierto, se te perdieron tus amigas? – pregunto mientras levantaba los dos objetos….. estos eran simplemente…

-Riko-chan…..- trague pesado para luego solo sentir como mi cuerpo era paralizado completamente por la mirada de aquella chica –Dia…..-san- mis ojos lloraban pero no era capaz de sollozar o pensar en algo –Por que…..-

Lo que estaba frente a mi era mas que nada mi antigua amiga cargando las cabezas de dos de las integrantes de aqours, estas parecían que se las hubieran cortado lentamente mientras estaban vivas, pues sus expresiones de horror no podían ser descritas

-Jejeje recuerda esto Hanayo, yo las mate a todas…- dijo mientras su mano libre empezaba a convertirse en lo que seria un brazo metalico con garras que eran tan enormes que sentias como el miedo invadia con solo verlas - y tu no seras la excepción!- luego de eso vi como esta estuvo dispuesta a apuñalarme por lo que cerre los ojos esperando el golpe

De nueva cuenta abri los ojos aterrada para darme cuenta que aun seguía frente a la puerta tomando la perilla, por lo que mi cuerpo reaccionando solo abrió la puerta para esperar ver algo horrible pero lo que vi solo me hizo tener un gesto indescriptible

-E-Em….. Hola- hablaba una chica que me saludaba con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla esta tenia el pelo color gris la cual llevaba una gorra, pantalon de mezclilla y su tipica chamarra, esta era conocida mas que nada como Watanabe You…

-You….- susurre incrédula… entonces no era yo, no solo era yo la que habia sobrevivido, cosa que me hizo querer llorar de alegría pero no lo hice

Esta habia hablado por lo bajo mientras esta solo se rascaba la nuca nerviosa

-Oye Hanayo-chan, se que nunca hablamos ni nada por el estilo- dijo en un tono algo incomodo –Pero sabes? Con todo lo que pasa con el equipo y considerando que hoy te desmayaste mientras patrullabas.….. considere que no querrías estar sola, por lo que solo- hizo una pausa, desde que habia llegado aquí lo único que hice fue ser cortante con todas las miembros de aqours exceptuando a Kanan-san y Dia-san, por lo que no debía ser muy comodo para ella - solo quise venir a invitarte a comer con nosotras a la cafeter…..-

No paso ni un solo momento pues rápidamente me acerque a la chica y levante su camisa para ver su estomago para ver lo mismo que todas las anteriores veces

-Nada…- no habia ninguna herida en su estomago donde se supone que debería haber una apuñalada demasiado severa tanto como para dejarla media muerta, ni siquiera habia una cicatriz

-H-H-HANAYO?!- pregunto rápidamente mientras se bajaba la camisa con el rostro rojo cosa que me hubiera hecho reir de no ser por otra cosa

-Donde esta la herida?- pregunte rápidamente sin perder ni un solo momento cosa que hizo que la chica de tener su rostro rojo pasara a tener uno confundido

-Herida? Que herida?- pregunto incrédula mientras que yo solo abria los ojos con sorpresa

-Como que que herida?! La que te hicieron cuando te apuñalaron!- le dije en un tono un poco mas desesperado el cual solo logro asustar a You

-Oye tranquilízate- dijo mientras hacia una señal con las manos para que me calmara cosa que logro pues mi skill tendia mucho a llevar mi agresividad o miedos a lo mas alto, cosa que supongo provoco las alucinaciones –N-No se de que apuñalada me hablas- dijo tímidamente para luego intentar cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –Y-Ya sabes, me han dado golpes, quemaduras, torturas pero no apuñaldas- comento en un tono que intentaba ser bromista

"Que es esto?" me pregunte rápidamente para luego recapacitar algo muy importante –Espera…. Dijiste nosotras?- pregunte en un tono algo perdido el cual de nueva cuenta hizo hacer una mueca algo incomoda a You

-S-Si, ya sabes, nuestras compañeras- contesto mientras que esta solo tenia un gesto que decia "En que me estoy metiendo"

-Por esas compañeras te refieres a..- de nueva cuenta no termine la frase por que de inmediato el celular de You resonó en el lugar haciendo que esta se fijara en dicho dispositivo

Esta me miro para de inmediato hacerme una seña que decia "Un minuto porfavor" y sin mas tomo el aparato para contestarlo –Si?, ya se, ya se-

"You no esta lastimada….. estoy en los cuarteles de aqours….. no estoy muerta….. que significa todo esto?"

-Ya lo se Riko-chan pero…-

-Riko-chan?!- dije casi en un grito para de golpe a una velocidad inhumana quitarle el telofono de las manos a mi compañera para ponerlo en mi oído

-You, pero la comida se va a enfriar si no viene….-

-RIKO-CHAN?!- grite en el oído de la chica la cual estoy casi segura que retrocedio al escuchar dicho grito

-H-Hanayo?- pregunto algo aturdida a –E-Es raro que hables, pero aun mas raro que hables desde el celular de You-chan- todas las cosas que decia la chica o alguna idiotez pasaban por alto de mi, pues lo único que venia a mi mente en esos momentos era esa escena

 _-R….Riko….. Resiste….-_ la voz de la chica frente a mi ademas de la chica que en estos momentos estaba escuchando pero esta con una cantidad de sangre en saliendo de su cuerpo, tanta que abrumaba la vista

-Riko-chan…enserio…- dije en un susurro casi con lagrimas en los ojos –Enserio eres tu?-

Al decir esto no esta de mas decir que You me vio incrédula pues de estar quejándose que por que le habia quitado el celular paso a simplemente mirarme con confusión tanta que parecia que miraba a una extraña cualquiera

Riko despues de eso solo asintió para luego despedirse diciendo que Yoshiko estaba haciendo fila para la comida y que tenia que ayudarle a cargar las bandejas antes de que esta creara alguna tontería

Al terminar la llamada sin mirar a You le devolví el celular, mi mirada era de completo terror sin duda alguna, tenia miedo de lo que estaba pasando, no entendia como o que era lo que pasaba en estos momentos, ademas no se los podia preguntar

-Hanayo esta bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada viendo que me habia quedado en un shock emocional

-…..-

-Oye Hanayo- dijo sacudiéndome un poco

-E-Estoy bien- dije recuperándome un poco aunque este se notara a millas que fuera mentira –S-Solo suelo… quedarme asi….-

You se noto que no me creyo en lo mas minimo pues esta me miro con confusión –En los tres meses que te conozco jamas habia visto que actuaras asi-

-Lo lamento…..- dije en un susurro

-Oye, aunque no hablemos casi nada… eres mi amiga si? Al igual que todas las integrantes de aqours…. Todas y cada una de nosotras somos una familia- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano –Asi que vamos a comer- sin mas esta me empezó a arrastrar por el lugar, pero yo no me negué pues no tenia ni el mas minimo pensamiento fijo en ello

A los pocos minutos bajamos al piso donde se encontraba la cafetería cosa que me hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de ver algo completamente anormal pero mucha gente ya salia del lugar por lo que varias personas chocaban con nosotras al querer entrar pero estas de saliendo del lugar

No fue hasta que una choco conmigo en especial que pude reaccionar como si por fin algo me dijera que no estaba loca

-bolsillo izquierdo- susurro una voz en mi oído mientras que yo solo abrió los ojos incrédula por eso para de inmediato voltearme con la intención de ver a la persona que me habia chocado, pero no pude ver nada por que la gente se movia con mucha rapidez por lo que quien fuera se perdio entre la multitud

Rápidamente busque en mi pantalon para encontrar una nota cuidadosamente doblada, rápidamente la desdoble para ver algo que casi me dejo con la boca abierta

 **No estas loca, eso no fue un sueño**

 **Hanayo Koizumi…..Ese futuro existe y si dejamos las cosas como tal volverá a ocurrir, tu eres la chica que puede lograr salvar a todas, inclusive al mundo**

 **Lee esto cuidadosamente y sin que nadie pueda verte**

 **Viajaste al pasado, todo con el fin de esto**

 **Soy la infiltrada de las que ustedes llaman asesinas, yo puedo hacer cosas que solo crees ciencia ficción o que en algun entonces se creyeron imposibles , si quieres salvar a Hoshizora y a tus amigas ven a la habitación 253 a media noche**

 **Sin armas, sin equipo, sin comunicación ni rastreador y sola, no hables de esto con nadie ni tampoco dejes que las cámaras o personas te vean**

 **El mundo es tu enemigo en este momento…. O mejor dicho ese monstruo**

 ** _"De ti dependen sus vidas"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Creo que se me olvido decir que stein gate es mi anime favorito verdad? y que me encanta el tema de las lineas temporales :v


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

" _Si quieres que vivan….. tu seras la clave"_

Debería estar loca para estar considerando hacerlo, no, era mas que claro que estaba loca desde que habia visto aquella batalla ensangretada

"Viajar en el tiempo?" me preguntaba con una mirada perdida mientras caminaba por el pasillo, es cierto que he visto un sinfín de cosas que antes no eran naturales pero como debería de tomar esto? No era posible o por lo menos yo negaba esa opción, el viajar en el tiempo era algo imposible verdad?

Pero aunque en el fondo de mi queria negarlo me di cuenta, Riko estaba viva, Dia al igual, por su parte You y Yoshiko estaban en perfecto estado, las dos no tenían heridas, ademas habia visto a Kanan-chan y Mari-san en la cafetería….. lo peor del caso es que cada vez que intente hablar con ellas de lo ocurrido solo me gane un "Estas bien?" "De que hablas?" Ninguna recordaba lo que habia pasado

Era extraño, por que habría vuelto al pasado? Digo si es que eso fuera posible, por que de todas yo?

Mientras caminaba meti mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalon derecho para directamente sacar un papel de este, el papel que me habia dado, no podia dejar de preguntarme si aquello era verdad o una simple trampa, puede ser que yo haya viajado en el tiempo pero si eso paso yo sigo siendo enemiga del equipo de Rin al igual que mi equipo aun caza al suyo

-Deberia ir?- me preguntaba en los desolados pasillos del lugar por los que deambulaba como un fantasma solo intentando procesar todo esto que hace menos de unas horas me habia pasado

La verdadera razon era que me asustaba… me asustaba que fuera a ser Yui, en el momento en el que vi con mis propios ojos lo que les hizo a mis amigas y a las amigas de Rin un gran terror nacio dentro de mi, uno que ni mi propia voluntad era capaz de transpasar

De nuevo me sentía como una inútil, la inútil que jamas pudo hacer nada bien, que siempre tuvo que ser protegida por su amiga, la que siempre tuvo miedo de las consecuencias mientras que a mi lado la chica siempre se lanzaba a la accion de fuera lo que fuera, esa misma cobardía me arrebato a mi amiga

Yo….. Yo en ese momento pude haber intervenido, en el momento que vi como Rin y Nico atravesaban a Yui me di cuenta de que esta aunque habia caído respiro mientras que a la vez sonrio… esa sonrisa me helo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, tanto que para cuando esta se levanto yo seguía en el mismo estado y para cuando reaccione ya habia asesinado a Yazawa, luego de eso con todo lo que tuve intente hacerle frente a mi miedo mas que a la chica, yo pude haberme movido o mas rápido o haber golpeado mas fuerte, pero el constante recordatorio de lo que ella podia hacer me lo impidió, no di todo de mi en esa pelea, y por eso mismo mi amiga cayo en mis brazos… no me lo podia perdonar

"Cuan patética tengo que ser para ser capaz de tomar una decisión…." Me decia con enojo mientras que por fin miraba el lugar en el que estaba

Estaba en el quinto piso, y siendo que estos cuartos estaban enumerados del 100 al 200 por lo que debería ir al sexto para llegar a mi objetivo

La hora era aun adecuada aunque se me paso un poco, pero ahora estaba segura, aunque fuera Yui, aunque fuera la misma muerte….

-Yo las salvare a todas- si tenia que enfrentar a la albina apenas llegando a la habitación que asi fuera, no podia dejar que le tocara un solo pelo a la peli naranja que mas amo, no lo permitiría… no de nuevo

Con cuidado llegue al sexto piso por medio de las escaleras ya que estas no tenían cámaras, lo que me dijo en la nota era cierto, Yui estaba dentro de una gran cantidad de gente normal y créanme que si ella creo este lugar probablemente estuviera hasta dentro del conserje lo cual no me alienta mucho, pero en fin, si no me veian no habia problema ademas de que en esta ocasión debía evitar incluso a los portadores que estuvieran rondando por el lugar pues para ellos yo sigo siendo alguien de rango mucho mayor por lo que no paso desapercibida

Ya abriendo la puerta de las escaleras y con suma precaucion de que las cámaras no apuntaran a esta Sali quedando en un punto ciego, la habitación estaba a mi vista a probablemente 20 metros de mi pero por obvias razones tuve complicaciones para llegar pues que las cámaras giraran solo me hacia pensar en aquella vez en el colegio que tenias que evadir pelotas en queamados, recuerdo que yo siempre era la primera en caer con un golpe en la cara, estomago, pecho, o….. cualquier lugar existente ahora que lo pienso

Despues de esquivar la vista de la ultima cámara pase a estar frente a la puerta la cual claramente era mi destino

"253" pensé mientras veia los números color plateados que estaban pegados justo en la puerta que era de color blanca….

Trague pesado un momento…. Este seria el momento donde o seria alguien que pelearía contra su peor pesadilla o seria alguien que simplemente vino a conversar, despues de prepararme mentalmente para cualquiera de las dos solo me dispuse a tocar la puerta pero en cuanto di el primer toque algo paso

La puerta estaba abierta

OK, definitivamente esto no me daba buena espina pero que podia ser peor que la muerte?

-H-Hola?- dije mientras abria la puerta completamente para revelar una habitación que estaba completamente apagada como si no hubiera rastro de vida alguno en ese lugar, cosa que la verdad me hace querer largarme de aquí, pero no lo haria –V-voy a pasar-

Despues de aquellas palabras me adentre en la habitación pero apenas entre la puerta por la que entre se cerro de golpe haciendo que me alertara –QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?!-

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que rápidamente me dispuse a ir hacia la puerta y largarme de aquí pues esto para mi tenia toda la pinta de una trampa, pero no paso ni un momento cuando movi un pie por que algo me detuvo

-AHORA!- se escucho una voz en la oscuridad mientras por fin empezaba a escuchar pasos en el lugar confirmando que evidentemente aun habia alguien en el lugar, pero para mi desgracia estaba tan oscuro que para cuando me di cuenta algo se habia posicionado en mi muñeca mientras que ahora solo sentía el frio suelo contra mi mejilla a la vez que un peso extra estaba posicionado sobre mi

"UN EMBOSCADA?!" me pregunte rápidamente cosa que no tenia mucho sentido si lo ves desde cierta perspectiva era mas que claro pues para cuando lo pensé ya estaba contra el suelo

Por un momento me sentí desesperada por el hecho de estar aprisionada pero para cuando intente levantarme solo paso algo aun peor

Un sonido metalico se escucho mientras que posicionaban algo contra mi cabeza –Muevete un centímetro y te meto una bala a la cabeza, entendiste?- comento la voz mientras que esta vez solo sentía terror, puede ser que pueda ser casi igual de rápida que una bala o que mi cuerpo sea muy resistente pero un disparo a quemarropa era imposible sobrevivir

Trague pesado mientras que asentia débilmente sin parecer una amenaza –S-Si-

-Enciende la luz- dijo lo que parecia una chica mientras que acto seguido el cuarto por fin se ilumino como si en verdad tuviera vida

-Entonces es ella?- pregunto una segunda voz mientras que a mi por alguna razon me parecia sonar de algun lugar, no, no es que me lo pareciera, conocía esa voz

-Sip- dijo la chica sobre mi mientras que esta por fin se levantaba de mi espalda y retiraba el arma de mi cabeza, pero el tono de esta sin ser tan serio también me dejaba reconocer su voz la cual al igual la conocía –Ella es Hanayo Koizumi-

-La viajera de tiempo?- bromeo la otra chica

Despues de meditar un momento donde habia escuchado sus voces me levante para quedar de pie por fin y voltear a ver a las chica que me habían atacado hace un momento, en cuanto las vi…. No esta de mas decir que casi me quedo con paralizada de lo que estaba frente a mi

-Hola, lamentamos la llegada algo brusca pero ya sabes como son las cosas, un dia estas tranquila en tu cuarto y al siguiente tienes que tener miedo de que una albina llegue a apuñalarte de la nada - dijo una pequeña castaña de ojos esmeralda la cual conocía muy bien, no en persona pero si la conocía

-Je, descuida, nos recibió a casi todas asi- comento otra chica de pelo morado la cual tenia una mirada mas marcada y desafiante que la pequeña castaña estos ojos de color azul verdoso

-Ya les dije que lo siento-

-Y tendras que decirlo otras 100 veces para que surta efecto Jejeje- bromeo la ultima de las 3, una castaña con una mirada color purpura y un aspecto algo burlesco que la acompañaba a donde sea que fuera

Mi sorpresa fue increíblemente grande al ver a tales figuras frente a mi, figuras que solo vi en conciertos o simplemente en sus dvd´s , posters y entrevistas, ellas eran

-A-Rise…..?- dije con una mirada completamente atónita mientras que este murmullo interrumpio la discusión que tenían las chicas hace un momento para que estas me vieran con una sonrisa

-Las mismas- respondio Anju

Anju Yuuki una chica que era hermosa a simple vista, esta era bastante carismática mientras que sus ojos eran capaces de atrapar la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor

-Aunque lo dejamos de ser hace un tiempo-

Erena Toudou, una de las chicas que tenían un aura bastante madura y refinada, su cabello de color morado me recordaba a la de cierta peli morada que conoci en la pelea ademas de que parecia ser una chica bastante amigable a pesar de su mirada algo fría

-Ya paren ustedes dos- les recrimino la castaña mientras que ahora me daba una mirada algo apenada –Perdonalas, es que les gusta sacar temas de conversación algo raros para el momento en el que estamos-

Tsubasa Kira, la líder de las otras dos, esta tenia una estatura un poco por debajo del promedio cosa que no impedia que se viera hermosa ante los ojos de cualquier persona, esta siempre destacaba por su rostro que siempre mostraba entusiasmo y carisma algo que la llevo a dar muy alto como una idol junto a sus otras dos amigas

Las recuerdo, y como no hacerlo?, yo era de sus mas grandes fans desde que estaba en segundo de secundaria, que fue la época donde ellas surgieron, desde que aparecieron ellas se llevaron los reflectores encima, fueron como las estrellas que esta generación esperaba según los medios, Escuchaba muchas de sus canciones como loca, solia comprar mercancía de ellas e incluso fui a algunos de sus conciertos acompañada por Rin en algunas ocasiones por Talia quien no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que eran, me alegraban pero eso fue olvidado cuando mi amiga desaparecio, pero para mi sorpresa aunque se suponía que A-Rise estaba en su ultimo año de ser school idols estas dejaron el escenario poco despues de la partida de la peli naranja, en su momento no le tome importancia pues estaba ocupada con asuntos mas personales pero ahora despues de años de no ver sus rostros aquí estaban, como unas inquilinas mas en este tétrico lugar que era gobernado por un monstruo

-Hanayo?- pregunto la castaña mientras pasaba su mano por mi rostro intentando hacerme reaccionar –Sigues aquí?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo reaccionando algo tarde asentí

-S-Si….. solo…. Me sorprende que ustedes estén…..-

-Aquí? No te debería sorprender tanto o estábamos aquí o con el señor Nishikino, los dos bandos siempre terminan trayendo nuevos portadores los cuales en su mayoría terminan viviendo aquí-

Ante ese comentario me di cuenta de algo importante, algo que me llamo mucho la atención en un inicio

-Señor nishikino?- pregunte a lo que estas asintieron –Lo conocen?-

-Claro que lo conocemos- contesto Tsubasa comento mientras iba a la cocina -Tomen asiento, ahora hablaremos tranquilamente, tenemos algo de tiempo-

La petición de la chica solo hizo que todas asintiéramos y nos fueramos a sentar en una de las típicas mesas que tenían incluidas la habitación de todas las personas del lugar

Las habitaciones consistían en un departamento en si, tenia una sala, habitaciones, baño, comedor y cocina, casi era como una casa pero bastante mas de lujo de lo que tu alguna vez te podrias comprar con tu propio salario, no me sorprendia en lo mas minimo pues esto fue hecho por el gobierno de japon

-No debería haber cámaras en la habitación?- pregunte ya mirando el lugar inspeccionándolo pero parecia inútil pues parecia que nadie vivía aquí por el simple hecho de que era imposible encontrar algun adorno o algo que pusiera el residente

-Hace mucho que las Hackeamos- contesto Erena tranquilamente mientras que esta estaba sentada a mi lado y Anju frente a mi

-Si no no podríamos trabajar cómodamente- contesto la chica lo que me hizo tener algo de curiosidad

-Trabajar?-

-Alguien quiere Te?- pregunto Tsubasa mientras que esta llegaba con una bandeja con cuatro vasos tipo tradicional, todas tomamos un vaso agradeciendo el gesto por lo que despues de propocionarnos dicha bebida solo paso a sentarse al lado de anju y enfrente de mi, esta parecia tener un gesto tranquilo pues tomo de su te con mucha delicadeza, cosa que me hizo preguntarme si de verdad habia visto lo mismo que yo

-Bien- dijo la chica mientras bajaba su bebida y me miraba directamente a los ojos –Debes tener muchas preguntas verdad?-

Al ver la oportunidad solo asentí decidida –Por que están aquí?-

-que simple- bromeo la chica de ojos violetas –Es obvio, por el simple hecho de que las tres somos portadoras-

-….-

-Las 3 estabamos juntas en un concierto cuando la explosión ocurrio, todas salimos lastimadas por las explosiones que hubieron en el concierto pero sobre todo las 3 fuimos afectadas por la corriente de partículas, cosa que es bastante chistosa pues conseguimos estas habilidades sin excepción alguna-

-Skills?- pregunte a lo que ellas asintieron –Pero entonces cuanto llevan aquí?-

-2 años y a punto de cumplirse el tercero- al igual que Rin aunque con la peli naranja ya se habia cumplido el tercero

-Por que jamas oi que ustedes estaban aquí? Digo son muy populares e incluso aquí debieron llamar mucho la atención- comente a lo que ellas sonrieron

-nos hemos mantenido con un perfil bajo desde que llegamos, siempre manteniendo la cabeza oculta entre la gente solo saliendo para lo que sea necesario e intentando no atraer la atención de nadie pues eso seria dañino para nuestro trabajo, aunque claro, nosotras estamos en los registros de los portadores por lo que tanto el gobierno como aqours saben que estamos aquí, pero están tan ocupadas con sus asuntos que ni siquiera nos ponen atención lo cual agradezco…. Ademas de que eres casi nueva aquí, solo 3 meses no conoceras a todos los residentes- complemento la peli morada

-Entonces ustedes son…-

-Espias- contesto tsubasa divertida –Claramente lo somos, si no por que te lo habría dicho? Despues del accidente en el concierto como mucha gente mas las 3 fuimos transportadas al mejor hospital del lugar el cual obviamente era el hospital Nishikino el cual fue muy solicitado ese dia, por lo menos yo estuve en un coma de 2 meses, pero en fin, a lo que me refiero es que cuando nos enteramos de nuestras habilidades el señor nishikino habia perdido a su esposa por un incidente con gente que queria a su hija por ser como nosotras, esto lo orillo a salvar portadores para evitar mas tragedias a las familias, el recurrio a nosotras desde un inicio asi que se podría decir que tanto Nishikino-san, Maki y nosotras tres somos los fundadores de las "Asesinas" como las llamas, luego de esto las cosas se fueron agrandando, aparecieron Nico, Eli y Nozomi, las tres se les califico como las recolectoras o las agentes de campo, al principio queríamos ayudar pues despues de ver tantas catástrofes que hizo tu gente no podíamos quedarnos paradas sin hacer nada, por desgracia nuestras skills jamas fueron de combate por lo que nunca fuimos capaces de ayudar como agentes de campo, aunque entrenaramos muy duro y aprendiéramos a pelear con varias armas tan asi para estar al nivel de un portador, el señor nishikino no nos dejo participar como agentes de campo, pero con el tiempo aparecieron ustedes- dijo mientras me acusaba con la mirada –Aqours, un grupo de portadoras superior a nosotras, créanme cuando les digo que en un inicio nos estaban masacrando, en mas de una ocasión Eli, Nozomi o Nico estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, el señor nishikino estuvo desesperado por un momento hasta que Maki tuvo un plan el cual eramos nosotras, si no podíamos ayudar como agentes de campo…..-

-Ayudarian desde adentro- complete la oración cosa que las hizo sonreir satisfechas

-Fue fácil, solo tuvimos que entregarnos a las aqours diciendo que no sabíamos que nos pasaba y ellas nos dejaron entrar como si de nada se tratara, ya adentro fue fácil hackear sus servidores y darnos acceso a su información, tácticas e incluso identidades, claro siempre era muy difícil hacer esto pues literalmente robábamos información cifrada por lo que duraba mucho tiempo tener los archivos de identidad aunque los reportes o avisos los teníamos de inmediato, cosa que ayudo a Maki a coordinar a su equipo de campo para darles avisos incluso antes de que las cazadoras fueran en camino, como el caso de Umi Sonoda, apenas el reporte se emitio lo mandamos con Maki y según lo que supe mando a la nueva a rescatarla en lo que las cazadoras apenas iban en camino-

-Por eso estábamos tan igualadas, por que la información que recibían era la misma que nosotras- comente cosa que anju asintió

-asi es, pero por desgracia para nosotras no todo es de color de rosas-

-A que te refieres?- la verdad lo menos que me importaba era si ellas eran espias, solo queria saber que pasaba con eactitud

-Una semana- contesto Tsubasa mientras que su expresión se ensombrecia cosa que me dio mala espina –En una semana todo pasara-

-te refieres a…..- trague pesado antes de hablar –a la batalla?-

-Si…- dijo Tsubasa aun con el mismo gesto frustrado –Las cazadoras en algun punto se debieron dar cuenta de que la información era pasada a nuestro equipo por lo que pusieron información errónea ademas de un virus que hackeo mi propio Hackeo, en pocas palabras al hacer esto las mande directo a la trampa donde Dia y tu estaban esperando mientras que descubri mi identidad- en ese momento recordé lo que dijo Dia de que descubrimos a su infiltrada, supongo que solo dijo una pues Anju y Erena no fueron descubiertas

-Al ver esto escapamos en cuanto Maki nos dio la señal- comento Erena –El camino fue duro, tuvimos que encargarnos de varias unidades que venían dispuestas a matarnos, pero al final logramos salir-

-Pero fue peor, para cuando nos dimos cuenta y nos adentramos en la ciudad ya una hora despues de haber escapado- ahora hablaba anju pero sin su común tono bromista –Intentamos contactar a Maki pero esta jamas respondio, pero luego la vimos pelear en la ciudad-

-La pelea se desato mientras que nosotras escapábamos por lo que apenas y cuando llegamos varias habían sido derrotadas o asesinadas- dijo Tsubasa casi rompiendo en llanto –Eli…. Vi como salto y tomo a Nozomi en el aire para amortiguar su caída… Murio….. Murio una de mis amigas…..-

-O también cuando vimos a la nueva peli gris, esta tuvo una descarga eléctrica tan grande por parte de su enemigo que termino colapsando su sistema nervioso al punto de no ser capaz de ni siquiera respirar, la peli azul…. Lo vio todo y fue ella la que enfurecio en ese momento- proseguia Erena –Fue …. Horrible… nos enteramos del como paso todo esto pues esa cosa (Refiriéndose a Yui) le parecia una historia divertida de contar-

-No teníamos nuestras armas o objetos para entrar en batalla por lo que solo intentamos hacer lo mas viable- la chica miro a Tsubasa con tristeza en su rostro

-Usamos mi skill- contesto la castaña mientras que sus ojos reflejaban odio –Para acabar con esa desgraciada… teníamos que estar preparadas, Tuvimos que alterar el orden del tiempo-

-Viajamos en el tiempo? Las 4?- pregunte a lo que ellas negaron

-Solo tu y Tsubasa, Anju y yo somos un caso algo diferente gracias a otra de nuestras habilidades-

-En si la habilidad de Tsubasa-chan no es viajar en el tiempo, si no transportar memorias, si fuera realmente un viaje en el tiempo habría 2 tu y 2 tsubasa-chan- contesto anju en un tono simple

-Ya veo- dije ya entendiendo por donde iba todo –Entonces ustedes quieren salvarlas a todas….-

-No, quiero salvar a mis amigas y a conocer a las nuevas- comento Tsubasa –No me importa un comino lo que les pase a las chicas que en cierto momento estuvieron dispuestas a asesinar a mis amigas, pueden morir y me dara lo mismo, excepto por la pelirroja y la castaña, ellas nos ayudaron desde un inicio-

El comentario desde luego me hizo molestar cosa que se noto por como frunci el ceño hostilmente pero para mi sorpresa ninguna de las presentes se asusto ni un poco, mas bien pareciera que su rostro decia "inténtalo y te hacemos pedazos" –Como que no les importa mis amigas?!-

-No nos importan- complemente anju –al igual que a ti no te importan las nuestras, solo te interesa esto por que asi salvaras a tu amiguita de la infancia, eres tan egoísta que no puedes ver tus propias intenciones, enserio crees que lo haces por querer salvar a Nico o Eli? No, lo haces por Hoshizora-

-Pero entonces si no les importa para que rayos estoy aquí?!-

-Por que aunque no nos importe las necesitamos y tu las quieres a salvo por lo que los dos bandos ganan- dijo Erena

-Que?- pregunte sin entender muy bien

-Viste lo que esa cosa puede hacer, solo un equipo no podrá contra ella y aun asi no estoy segura si seremos capaces de vencerla aun todas juntas- Dijo anju con preocupación –Pero jamas trabajaran juntas-

-Entonces como lo haremos?- pregunte ya entendiendo el punto, sea como sea los dos bandos ganarían lo cual seria benefico -Como haremos que trabajen juntas si no recuerdan nada de lo que paso?-

-Simple- contesto Tsubasa –No te traje aquí con la intención de hablar de esto, te traje por otras razones, veras al principio quisimos traer a alguien de aqours ya que si llevábamos a alguien del nuestro probablemente seria el mismo problema tu equipo no nos escucharía y empezaría una pelea pero si alguien de tu equipo estaba dispuesta a conversar probablemente podrían entenderse con el nuestro cosa que los llevaría a una unión aunque fuera momentánea, nuestra primera opción era Dia Kurosawa, persona que es uno de los pilares centrales de aqours a la vez que la prima de Nico cosa que facilitaría las cosas, si ella veia ese futuro y volvia seguramente intentaría hablar con nuestro equipo, pero por desgracia… Ella murió en la pelea junto a Hanamaru-

Ante esto solo baje la mirada con evidente tristeza

-cuando perdimos a Dia creimos que todo se habia perdido pues era la única que tenia un lazo con el otro equipo, la segunda opción era You watanabe, la chica mas cuerda ademas de Kurosawa Ruby pero esta estaba en prisión por lo que quedo descartada, por parte de You…. Fue imposible, You siempre intento convencer a su equipo y nunca fue escuchada, por que cambiaria esta vez? Y aunque lo hiciera…. Como convencerían a nuestro equipo si estas estaban en constante alerta por la visión de Nico?-

-Vision?- pregunte algo confundida cosa que no duro mucho en aclararse

-No te extraña que tu primera pelea fuera solo 3 meses despues de que entraras? Normalmente con el aumento de nuestro equipo las peleas debieron ser constantes no?-

-Eso pensaba yo también- conteste

-es por que las evitaban, Nico tiene la habilidad de sobreescribirse en la realidad se fusiona con ella y a la vez se recrea en otro lugar, no es tan simple como moverse de un lugar a otro, la cosa es que cuando evoluciono su skill no se limito solo a nuestra realidad, se conecto a muchas mas incluyendo a una, El futuro, ella vio desde un inicio lo que pasaría en partes, solo vio como la chica que tenia TU atuendo mataba a Hoshizora, por lo que sacaron a Rin del campo y Nico evitaba las peleas junto con Nozomi-

-Entonces…. Ellas lo sabían?-

-A medias- contesto anju

-Pero aquí es donde entras tu- comentaba Erena –Creimos que el único Lazo que teníamos con las cazadoras era Nico y su familia pero resulta que no fue asi, al entrar te investigamos al principio no fue fácil pues toda tu información quedo clasificada pero para cuando supimos quien eras ya era tarde pues nos descubrieron y tuvimos que escapar, ademas tu presencia fue muy bien guardada porp lo que no tuvimos tanto interés en ti al inicio hasta que en la practica mostraste tener una skill física….. como decia tu tienes un lazo con una de las integrantes y estoy mas que segura que te escuchara-

-Pero por que yo?-

-Por que eras la ultima oportunidad, cuando vimos que escapaste de esa cosa, las tres te buscamos y menos mal que Anju te encontró en un callejón desangrándote pero aun viva, en ese momento te elegi a ti para que viajaras en el tiempo conmigo, ya que solo puedo viajar yo y otra persona pero…-

-Pero?-

-La línea del tiempo siempre trae consecuencias peores a las que intentas cambiar al tiempo no le gusta ser controlado- contesto Erena que ya parecia saber mucho del tema –En una ocasión Tsubasa lo uso para intentar parar un asalto a mano armada en un banco, ella llamo a la policía justo en medio del robo pues ya lo habia vivido….. pero todo salio peor…-

-Mataron a los rehenes y a varios policías antes de que murieran en el acto- ahora hablo anju

-En otra ocasión intente salvar a un niño de que lo atropellaran…- dijo con un tono casi quebrado- como consecuencia el auto termino saliéndose de control y arrollando a la gente en la calle…..- su tono era de arrepentimiento total –Cada vez que intento cambiar algo solo empeora….. por eso prometi jamas volver a usar mi skill-

-Hasta ahora- comente a lo que esta asintió

-No lo soporte…. No pude imaginarme algo peor que lo que paso….. por lo que lo hice, pero estoy segura de que algo malo pasara, algo que inclusive supere a lo que vimos, todo por usar mi estúpida skill…..- ante lo dicho Tsubasa estuvo a punto de romper en llantos pero no fue capaz por que antes de que se diera cuenta la estaba abrazando

Yo era la que lloraba –G-gracias….. G-gracias por darme otra oportunidad…..- comente mientras que abrazaba a la chica, si podría ver de nuevo a Rin eso era mas que un regalo para mi

Esta rio aun con los ojos llorosos –Je, no te la di a ti…. Se la di a mi equipo… pero….. tu eres el puente entre los dos bandos-

-Entonces ayudaras?- pregunto Erena mientras ponía su pistola en la mesa como diciendo "si no ayudas no sales de aquí" lo mismo hizo anju y Tsubasa sentí que tomaba su cintura como sacando su arma mientras la abrazaba

Ante esto solo me separe de la castaña rápidamente para asentir rápidamente –SI! Ayudare!-

Todas sonrieron satisfechas –Bien….. en ese caso todo depende de ti-

-Que tengo que hacer?- pregunte

-Simple nosotras nos encargamos de nuestro equipo o mejor dicho del señor nishikino mientras que tu te encargas de tu equipo, necesitamos juntar a todas las integrantes en un solo lugar y para ello repetiremos la historia hasta cierto punto para luego cambiarla-

-Como?- pregunte a lo que Tsubasa sonrio burlonamente

- _Has lo mismo que hiciste hasta ese dia-_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

" _Un Lugar Seguro"_

"Debes actuar como lo hacias usualmente antes de ese dia, debemos reunir a los 18 miembros y para ello la pelea debe "ocurrir" o por lo menos aparentarla para que los equipos entren en escena, nosotras no te contactaremos de nuevo, pero descuida, ese dia las veremos ahí sin falta"

Eso habia estado repasando todos los días desde que me habia enterado de como es que vine al pasado, era algo que me atormentaba, el no saber como lograr aquello, como haria que aparentaran una pelea sin iniciar una verdadera?

- **Un poco mas Hanayo y romperas tu record personal-** una voz resonó a lo largo de la sala donde en estos momentos me encontraba practicando con un sinfín de simulaciones las cuales aunque parecieran reales no eran mas que hologramas, estos ya fueran hombres armados con armas de fuego o navajas, katanas y muchas mas cosas.

Es cierto, tengo miedo de lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, inclusive diría que duermo viendo hacia la puerta de mi cuarto por el miedo de que algo pase en la noche mientras tengo la guardia baja

- **Solo 2 mas y rompes tu marca Hanayo-**

lo que decia la chica era cierto, me habia vuelto mas fuerte, era cierto que me asustaba lo que pudiera venir pero no por ello dejaría de entrenar, me volveria mas fuerte, lo suficiente para acabar con Yui

-De una vez por todas…- susurre mientras que a mi espalda dos hologramas los cuales eran hombres que estaban armados con una katana venían dispuestos a atacarme, pero sin el mas minimo esfuerzo con un patada giratoria le arraque la cabeza a los dos con suma precisión

"Salvare a mis amigas….. salvare a Rin" pensaba mientras que toda la sala en la que estaba ahora se iluminaba con las lámparas del techo dejando de lado la que emitían los hologramas

De la nada la puerta de metal que era la entrada y salida del lugar se abrió, de ella salio una peli azul con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa

-Bien hecho Hanayo- me alagaba mientras que se acercaba a mi con una toalla la cual me ofrecio –Eso rompió tu marca personal-

Tome dicha prenda y comencé a limpiar el sudor el cual era muy escaso pues casi no me habia esforzado, siento que al cambiar mi rutina de entrenamiento y solo dejar de centrarme en el estilo de Rin ha sido bastante útil para que me desarrolle mucho mas rápido

-Enserio?- conteste con la sonrisa mas falsa que podia pues no me importaba en lo mas minimo

-Si, ademas tienes una gran fuerza y velocidad, creo que lo único que faltaría es que tus sentidos se agudizaran mas- comento la chica mientras que esta de su bolsillo sacaba un frasco verde el cual me lanzo –Creo que ya deberías tomarlo no?

Ante aquello solo asentí levemente para tomar dicho liquido, este es un tranquilizante que tomo por lo menos una vez al dia, es para calmar los efectos que mi skill puede tener en mi actitud aunque usualmente cuando me enojo esto no sirve absolutamente de nada

-Gracias..- dije ya desesperada por lo que queria que pasara

-Si, creo que te puedo invitar un raspado de la cafetería para festej….- no termino la oración pues casi de inmediato su celular comenzó a vibrar igual que el mio

- **Reunion de emergencia**

 **Tema a tratar: Eliminacion de asesinas**

-Creo que Dia ya perdio la cabeza- hablo Kanan con un tono apenado para luego guardar su celular y darme una sonrisa amarga – Lo del helado será luego, tengo que irme, ve a descansar- sin mas esta salio corriendo por donde antes habia entrado

Yo no era alguien que pudieran tener como primera opción para mandar a una batalla de un calibre como el que tenían planeado, pues querían rescatar a las dos rehenes que tenían el equipo de Rin a la vez que tenían que asegurarse de no matar a su enemigo, por eso yo no era considerada para ese trabajo, o por lo menos no debería pero recuerdo esto al pie de la letra

Al igual yo Sali de la sala de entrenamiento para ir directamente a el piso donde se supone que vivo, pero apenas al salir del elevador e ir por los pasillos recordé algo….

-Sal de ahí Mari- dije con un tono algo demandante lo cual era raro de no ser por que como dije recordaba todo

Una chica rubia se mostro pues esta me estaba vigilando desde el final del pasillo como si le divirtiera espiarme

\- How did you know it was there?- pregunto divertida pero a la vez extrañada pero luego cambio su gesto como si nunca hubiera pasado eso –No iras a la reunión?

Tenia todas las ganas de ir a buscar a Rin desde un inicio, pero debía de mantener la compostura y seguir actuando –No… no se me permitio esta reunión recuerdas?- mi tono no era muy amigable como solia ser pero estaba desesperada ya que todo lo que pasaría seria….

"Hoy mismo, en solo unas horas" he estado 6 dias esperando esto, siempre practicando y pensado como resolver las cosas, pero el dia de hoy por fin seria el momento de poner aprueba todo lo que he pensado

-ah, que mal- bromeo la chica –Sabes, no creo que Dia-chan quiera traer con vida a Yazawa- comento con cierta diversión pero a la vez seria –Yo tampoco quiero que vivan- su tono se volvió serio –Ella se llevo a dos de mis Kouhais y no puedo perdonar eso… te interesaría ir?-

-Pero entonces por que no vas tu?- pregunte aun siguiendo con mi actuación

-Pues por que tu tienes asuntos que saldar con ellas mucho mas urgentes que los mios, me parece mas que justo que te toque ir- ante ello solo la mire directamente a los ojos –O acaso no crees poder?

-Claro que puedo-

-quieres el puesto?-

Ante ello rápidamente asentí –Lo quiero, hare pedazos a Yazawa y la interrogare hasta que encuentre a Rin-chan- menti

-entonces ve por tu traje, la reunión ya empezó y no falta mucho para que elijan quien ira, aunque no creo que a Dia le importe que vayas tu con ella, es mas, no creo que le importe quien la vaya a acompañar, es muy terca Dia-chan….-

-Ire en un momento- asegure por lo que Mari sonrio

-En ese caso te esperamos abajo- comento mientras que esta se daba la vuelta y a pasos lentos comenzaba a caminar directamente por lo pasillos perdiéndose poco a poco de la vista

"Ya es el momento…." Me decia intentando reunir todo el valor que necesitaba para hacer esto, me preguntaba como saldrían las cosas, que pasaría si Rin volvia a odiarme, digo, por que en este momento ella aun debe pensar que soy la chica que vive con sus padres y asiste a Otonokizaka , por lo menos por estos momentos debe ser asi

Despues de esos pensamientos sin perder ni un momento mas fui directamente a mi habitación corriendo, en cuanto llegue a esta abri la puerta y rápidamente fui a mi cuarto, en cuanto llegue me agache para sacar algo de debajo de la cama, este era una caja, que aunque pareciera anticuado por ponerla debajo de la cama era algo muy importante como miembro de aqours

Poco a poco quite los seguros de la caja, la cual tenia el aspecto de una caja fuerte moderna, los seguros consistían en una combinación y huella tactilar, en cuanto esta se abrió vi algo que aunque estaba segura que veia me helo la piel

Ahí estaba… esa mascara y esa túnica que use con la intención de hacer volver a mi amiga pero para mi desgracia fueron usadas para quitarle la vida

Sentí nauseas, estuve a punto de lanzar la mascara con una fuerza desgarradora pero justo cuando la iba a soltar lo recordé "Manten la compostura" necesitaba este uniforme, por mas mal que representara lo necesitaba de una u otra forma

Con valor y mucho odio tome la túnica para ponerla sobre mi, cubriendo casi todos mis rasgos faciales y por ultimo tome la mascara entre mis manos

Mis manos temblaban de solo tener dicho objeto en su posesión, como si esta fuera a hacer atrocidades por si sola….

-Esto….- trague pesado –es para salvarlas-

Ante esas ultimas palabras me puse la mascara, para por fin tener completo mi uniforme, el cual estaba segura que en cuanto acabara esto quemaría

Ya viendo que estaba lista solo me dedique a salir de mi habitación llendo directamente al elevador, no hace falta resaltar que no dure casi nada en llegar pues para cuando habia parapadeado ya estaba en el ultimo piso, el piso de operaciones

En cuanto llegue me pare frente a una puerta metalica, queria que todo saliera a la perfeccion, no queria que un pequeño detalle cambiara toda la historia por completo, asi que espere a que hablaran

-YO IRE!- gritaba decidida la chica pelinegra mientras azotaba la mesa con la mano

-Espera Dia no puedes ir tu sola…..-

-Ire sola y acabare con cada una de ellas, esta vez se pasaron de la raya y me las van a pagar- respondia de forma violenta

-Pero enserio usaremos a un nuevo portador como carnada?- preguntaba You algo asombrada

-es la única forma de llegar a mi hermana y Hanamaru!- gritaba de nueva cuenta

-Pero hay un problema Dia- ahora hablaba la rubia

-Que? Cual es?!- preguntaba

-Muy simple se divide en 2 partes- decia esto mientras lo mostraba la mano y levantaba un par de dedos –Sus nombres son Yazawa y Hoshizora, esas 2 son un problema-

-Pero Hoshizora no a sido vista en los últimos 2 meses desde aquel incidente y de Nico me puedo encargar… Me tengo que encargar de la basura de la familia- respondia la pelinegra mas calmada

-Pero te pido algo, en caso de que llegara a pasar algo que no sea previsto lleva a alguien que te apoye-

-Eh? Pues que me acompañe Kana…- iba a hablar pero ese fue el momento justo en el que yo entraba a la discusión

La puerta de metal frente a la que estaba parada se abrió dejando que todas las integrantes de aqours me vieran con una cara algo confundida excepto la rubia que sonreía divertida

-Yo ire- hable en voz alta

La pelinegra miro a la rubia que solo tenia una gran sonrisa –Crei que seria mejor idea que la llevaras a ella- decia de manera burlona

-Sabes que esto no será algo bonito verdad?- cuestiono la pelinegra por lo que la solo asentí siguiendo paso a paso lo habia hecho antes –Entonces vamos-

.

.

.

.

.

En este momento tanto Dia como yo nos encontrábamos en un auto, este era muy lujoso mientras que las dos teníamos un chofer, el auto era casi tan grande como una limosina por lo que estábamos sentadas a nuestras anchas pero en un silencio abrumador , pero en este momento me preocupaba mas el chofer ,este era un humano común y corriente

"No es seguro hablar aquí" Kira-san me dijo que podia cambiar el futuro cuando lo creyera el momento ideal, el momento en el que pudiera evitar una pelea

-Detenga el auto- hable en voz alta al chofer

-Disculpe señorita Koizumi?-

-Eh? Hanayo no tenemos tiempo que perder asi que no lo desperdiciaremos en nada bie…-

-Detenga el auto dije!- le ordene al hombre interrumpiendo a Dia de su frase anterior, el hombre al escuchar el tono en que lo dije solo ya un poco mas consciente de que no lo decia de broma solo se estaciono

-HEY HANAYO!- reclamo Dia –TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A ESE DEPARTAMENTO RAPIDO!-

-Dia….. necesito hablar contigo, a solas- le dije a la chica con un tono de lo mas calmado cosa que le extraño por la seriedad con la que lo exprese

-…..-

-Es urgente….. por favor-

-Señoritas, quiere que siga con el recorrido- hablo el chofer mientras que Dia solo dudo si responder o no, pero esta al voltear a verme vio mi cara de suplica

-Esperanos, aquí, voy a hablar con Hanayo- le dijo al hombre mientras la peli negra abria la puerta de el auto dispuesta a salir –solo tienes 5 minutos-

Justo al salir del lugar lo único que hice fue dirigir a Dia a un callejon, cabe destacar que sobresalíamos mucho entre la gente por nuestros atuendos pues el de Dia era algo asi como un pantalón estilo camuflaje militar , una camisa negra y sobre esta un chaleco del mismo color, y pues yo aun tenia este traje tan detestable

-Que quieres Hanayo, espero que no quieras parar por arroz o algo por el estil….-

-Dia, que tanto quieres a tu hermana y a Hanamaru- le solte la pregunta de golpe cosa que ella no hizo mas que mirarme hostilmente

-A que te refieres?- me dijo con la misma mirada asesina

-Que harias para protegerlas? Si te dijera que pueden morir, a que estarías dispuestas-

Esta rápidamente me tomo por el cuello poniéndome contra la pared

-Acaso me estas intentando amenazar?!- dijo mientras con su otra mano amenazaba con emitir explosiones pues de esta emitían unas pequeñas chispas –SABES DONDE ESTAN?!-

Al parecer Dia habia intuido de que yo la estaba chantajeando por mis elecciones de palabras, cosa que si me preguntas no es muy buena señal y menos con la portadora que casi le daría miedo al mismo diablo

-N-No, espera creo que me malinterpretaste-

-CLARO! AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO!, ERES AMIGA DE HOSHIZORA Y AHORA QUIERES CHANTAJEARME, SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE CON ELLAS- rio por lo bajo con odio –DIME DONDE ESTAN MI HERMANA Y HANAMARU!

-ELLAS ESTARAN MUERTAS AL IGUAL QUE TU DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS SI NO ME ESCUCHAS!-

Ante el comentario Dia solo se dispuso a hacerme explotar pues esta intento conectar su mano con mi mascara, pero rápidamente y con facilidad lo detuve tomándola por la muñeca

-DESGRACIADA! NO TOCARAS A NING…..-

-DIA, VENGO DEL FUTURO!- le grite cosa que al parecer llamo su atención pues esta aflojo un poco la fuerza de su brazo que sostenia pero claramente aun con ese deseo de hacerme explotar

-Eh?- dijo confundida aunque la molestia seguía presente –A que te refieres?-

-Como escuchaste- dije por fin soltando su mano y separándola de mi –Vengo del futuro, justamente este dia yo viaje al pasado-

La chica solo arqueo su ceja –Viajar en el tiempo? Que idiotez-

-Dia… No te miento, vengo de un futuro donde Riko, Hanamaru y tu están muertas, sin contar a las asesinas-

-Jajaja, buen chiste, ahora dime por que sabes de mi hermana y hanamaru?-

-No se nada de ellas- le aclare –por lo menos no dentro de 1 hora-

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices sabes?-

-Escuchame por favor…- mi tono era de suplica –Hay… hay algo peor detrás de esto, las asesinas y aqours jamas han sido enemigas, y si este dia sigue como ahora creeme que todas moriremos, y no es una broma o una probabilidad, será la autentica realidad, por favor, si amas a Ruby y Hanamaru escucha lo que te digo-

Esta al ver mi tono tan desesperado solo me vio con incredulidad -…-

-Solo….. escucha mi historia… si lo me quieres creer despues de eso….. te juro que no volveré a intentar convencerte, pero ten por seguro que hare todo lo necesario para evitar lo que esta próximo-

Esta miro su reloj –te dije 5 minutos…. Apenas van 2, habla-

Ante eso solo sonreí, luego sin perder ni un segundo le conte a Dia todo, el por que habia pedido hablar donde no hubiera gente normal, Yui, la masacre, el como Chika llego a salvarme, el como las peleas se dividirían e incluso sobre la criatura que salio en un edificio, este ultimo argumento parecio captar la atención de Dia pues solo me dio una mirada estupefacta

-Espera…. Como….. como sabes sobre la Hydra?- pregunto con miedo –se supone que Hanamaru solo la uso una vez, pero fue con los miembros de aqours, jamas se grabo ni hubo reportes de ello…. Como lo….-

-La vi- conteste –En mi futuro es mas que probable que la usaran Ruby y Hanamaru contra ti, para frenarte-

-Estas bromeando- dijo como si por fin empezara a creer en lo que decia –me niego a creer que enserio dices la verdad-

-si lo niegas moriremos- le asegure a Dia –ayudame a cambiar esto, enserio crees que Nico es una asesina? La vi con mis ojos, si estuvo dispuesta a asesinar fue por el simple hecho de que estaba dolida por su amiga caída….. pero enserio crees que ella seria una asesina?

-….- esta lo pensó un momento –Nico…. Creo que despues de Ruby era la que mejor corazón tenia de las tres….. pero….. ella nos traiciono…..-

-No, no nos traiciono, fue capaz de ver la verdad que nosotras negamos- le dije –Nosotras somos las malas de la historia-

-….- Dia parecia consternada ante todo lo que le dije tanto que esta ya se recargaba en la pared aun de pie con una de sus manos en su rostro, lo creía, su rostro lo decia, ella creía lo que decia

-Ahora me crees?-

-no quiero hacerlo- negó para luego tragar pesado –pero… todo lo que dijiste…. No tiene fallo alguno….. e inclusive sabes cosas de las que yo no sabia sobre la fundación de aqours…..-

-Escuchame, yo quiero que todas vivan…- comente –Si aun no me crees te puedo decir que es lo que diran Nico y Tojo cuando entren al lugar, si despues de eso decides no creerme arreglare esto yo sola

-yo…..-

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces me creeras si dicen eso verdad?- pregunte enfrente de la puerta de un departamento, el departamento que usaríamos para la emboscada ese dia, ante mi comentario Dia asintió, aunque esta parecia tener miedo de que yo tuviera razon

-Em… Nicocchi?- pregunto la chica con una mirada tan extrañada como la mia – y el portador?-

Las voces vinieron de dentro del departamento, cosa que solo me dio la señal de que habían llegado, por su parte Dia no pudo evitar abrir la boca completamente incrédula

-No puede ser….- justamente le habia dicho a Dia lo que se supone que aquellas dos dirían solo al llegar al lugar

-Maki? Segura que es esta habitación?-

-Em Maki por si no te diste cuenta no hay absolutamente nadie aquí- seguía hablando la que reconocia como Nico del otro lado, adentro de la habitación

"Ahora….. la parte mas difícil del trabajo" pensé rápidamente mientras que veia a Dia, la cual para mi sorpresa tenia una mirada de ira

-Nos utilizaron….. Me utilizaron a mi y a mis amigas….- su mirada era de odio, pues habia confirmado mi historia en su totalidad, todas morirían por ese monstruo que antes considere mi amiga –Hanayo…- llamo mi atención por lo que voltee a verla –Dime que hacer…-

Ante eso sonreí nerviosamente aunque probablemente la mascara no dejo ver ese gesto –Solo no explotes nada- sonreí mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta – y ayúdame a controlar su pánico

Sin mas abri la puerta del apartamento para ver de lleno a dos chicas, las cuales cabe resaltar que se pusieron en guardia,una chica de un cuerpo voluptuoso, cabello morado y con una vestimenta algo tradicional si me lo preguntas a mi, la segunda era una pequeña de coletas la cual reconocia bien, pero esta palidecio en cuanto me vio, y no la culpo, yo casi entro en un pánico cuando volvi a ver esta mascara

-T-Tu…Tu eres- susurro aterrada la chica, me creeran que la primera vez que la vi no entendí por que se asusto al verme?, ahora lo entendia

-Espera Nico- entro rápidamente Dia al lugar, esta sin un semblante de querer pelear, pero por parte de Nozomi le parecio todo lo contrario pues rápidamente una carta que tenia en su mano amenazo con salir, pues esta se ilumino

-Nicocchi! Sacanos de aquí!- grito la peli morada mientras que la peli negra estaba estatica viéndome

-NOZOMI!- rápidamente la chica de coletas tomo la muñeca de la peli morada para desaparecer frente a nosotras

-Dia, buscalas, en el edificio 56 de la calle Hourin, estarán en el tejado, ve por cielo y has que Nico te escuche-

La peli negra al escuchar esto asintió con un gesto asustado, sabia que si fallábamos en esto todo se iria al diablo, Ella se lanzo por la ventana para de inmediato a despedir explosiones de estas elevándose a una gran altura

-Debemos lograrlo- me dije mientras al igual salia por la ventana pero yo saltando a una gran altura pues aun tenia algo que hacer…..

Rapidamente en el cielo con una media vuelta di una patada de lo mas potente que pude, esta lanzo una ráfaga de viento gigantesca la cual emitio un ruido devastador, lo cual era lo que queria, ya cayendo pude visualizar como la gente huia del lugar, probablemente por lo mismo que la ultima vez, creyeron que era una bomba, ante eso no pude evitar sonreir, si no habia nadie en el lugar, Yui no nos podría vigilar si veia que no peleábamos

"Asi estará mejor…."

Al aterrizar cai en el tejado de un edificio cercano a los departamentos del principio, justo en cuanto cai lo único que hice fue empezar a impulsarme hacia el edificio en el que este momento deberían estar

Apenas al verlo de lejos pude ver a Dia intentando hablar con las chicas, pero Nico estaba en shock y Nozomi muy agresiva

-NICO!- grite desde lo lejos –NO SOY YO! YO NO SOY LA DE TU VISION!- cada vez me acercaba mas rápido

Esta en cuanto me vio parecio entrar en pánico pues solo me dedico una mirada de terror

-NICOCCHI VAMONOS!-

De inmediato aun en medio camino me quite la mascara lo cual hizo que Nico abriera sus ojos como platos –RIN-CHAN Y SUS AMIGAS MORIRAN SI NO ME ESCUCHAN NICO, TOJO!-

-Nicocchi tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue-

-Espera Nozomi…. Mirala…- dijo mientras me veian a lo lejos –Ella es….

-SOY KOIZUMI HANAYO- grite mientras por fin llegaba a la cima del edificio para quedar al lado de mi compañera Dia y enfrente de las chicas las cuales me veian atónitas –Soy la amiga de Rin-

-Por que tu tienes….. ese….- dijo mientras señalaba mi traje que aunque no traia la mascara aun tenia la túnica, la cual casi en cuanto lo menciono me la quite

-Nico….. yo se todo lo que viste en esa visión- le asegure a la chica mientras por fin me habia quitado la túnica –Se lo que pasara y se lo que este traje significa- despues de decir esto mire a Dia –Dia-chan podrias…- le hice una seña con la cabeza a lo que ella asintió, sin mas la peli negra levanto su mano hacia la capucha y con una muy pequeña explosión la hizo pedazos –sin esta cosa esa visión ahora es imposible verdad?- le pregunte a la chica mientras estas veian como se incineraba el resto del traje

-Eres Hanayo?- pregunto Nozomi con un tono sorprendido pues al parecer me conocía por historias de Rin como me lo hecho en cara la ultima vez que la vi

Ante la pregunta asentí

-Nico, debes escucharla, ella vio lo mismo que tu y sabe como evitarlo, mi hermana y mis amigas morirán si no lo hacemos, ademas las tuyas también perecerán- hablo Dia haciendo que Nico abriera mas los ojos

-Tu…. Viste lo mismo que yo?-

Ante el comentario solo negué con el gesto mas triste que mi ser era capaz de crear

 _-Yo no lo vi….. Yo lo viví-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ese momento donde te da flojera escribir mas y prefieres dejar el salseo para el siguiente cap**


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

" _En este estado no la derrotaremos"_

 **(recordemos que las únicas con recuerdos del futuro son A-Rise y Hanayo)**

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA" eso era lo que pensaba cierta chica que en estos momentos tenia una mirada completamente preocupada lo cual no era mucho mejor que la mirada de su compañera en estos momentos

-ESTA COSA NO DA PARA MAS?!- pregunto completamente irritada la compañera de la primera llena de desesperación –A este paso llegaremos muy tarde!

-E-Esto es lo mas rápido que puede ir..- hablo nerviosamente la chica por lo que su compañera solo miro hacia un lado

-Tranquilízate- la chica poso su mano en el hombro de su amiga –Llegaremos-

-Si, lo haremos!- hablo por fin la cuarta voz que estaba callada desde hacia un rato, esta parecia lista para lo que pudiera venir pues tenia un gesto decidido –Vamos a salvar a Nico-chan y Tojo-san-

-Nico-chan…- Hablo Maki que por primera vez bajaba la vista con una expresión de preocupación tremenda –Ella…. Debo ir con ella-

Ante el comentario de la chica su compañera de pelo naranja iba a hablar pero casi en un instante todo cambio, pues sintió el olor 4 personas a lo lejos, las 4 estaban juntas en un mismo lugar

-Las huelo…..- dijo en voz baja la chica de pelo naranja pero este tenia un gesto desconcertado lo cual no paso desapercibido para las demás chicas

-Que pasa Rin?!- dijo alertada Maki por el gesto que esta puso

-N-No es nada….. solo que reconozco 3 olores….. pero el otro se parece a alguien que conozco… debo estar imaginandomelo….-

-Pero en ese caso hueles a mi one chan y a Nico-chan?- pregunto rápidamente Ruby que en este momento al igual que todas surcábamos el cielo en un dragon de no gran tamaño pero lo suficiente para las presentes

-Si… pero…-

-Veo a alguien en la azotea de aquel edificio Zura!- aviso la chica de pelo castaño mientras con su mano señalaba dicho edificio, este parecia ser de al menos 20 pisos pues era algo alto, y como lo dijo efectivamente habia 4 personas, a esta distancia Rin no era capaz de verlas con exactitud, pero lo que si vio era que estas no peleaban como lo suponía en un inicio

-No esta peleando?- susurro de una manera extrañada Maki pero aun con un gesto de enojo –Rin, quiero acabar con esas 2, necesito que me ayudes-

-No vas a acabar con nadie Zura!- le reclamo la chica de pelo castaño –Son nuestras amigas, solo que en estos momentos están confundidas al igual que nosotras lo estábamos-

-Nos han intentado tantas veces que ya perdi la cuenta despues del 30- también reclamo Maki respondiéndole a la chica pero esta con un gesto de enojo

-One chan y las demás son buenas!- replico Ruby para luego mirar a Rin –Verdad Rin-chan?-

-Rin, diles cuantas veces nos han intentado Mat…..- la chica se callo de golpe –Rin?-

Rin tenia una semblante completamente boquiabierto y perdido pues esta por fin fue capaz de divisar a las 4 figuras detalladamente pues su ojo era por mucho mejor que el humano, esta estaba estupefacta, las figuras que vio eran claramente sus dos compañeras completamente sanas y salvas sin ningun rasguño lo cual era sorprendente por lo que le dijo Maki, la tercera era como lo esperaba Dia pues era una de las principales agentes de campo pero la cuarta persona no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ahogado por lo sorpresa

-Rin estas bie….- no termino la oración Maki por que la peli naranja de golpe salto del dragon hacia un edificio cercano el cual era excesivamente alto, apenas llego a este la chica poniendo los pies contra la pared su impulso con una fuerza tremenda hacia el edificio donde se encontraban aquellas figuras, su velocidad fue tanta que incluso dejo agrietada la pared de la que se impulso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos viajaba casi como una bala

-Entonces deben estar por llegar ellas y las dem…- fueron mis palabras mientras que no las termine pues una persona cayo como bala al lado de Nico y Tojo, esta persona al aterrizar levanto una gran nube de polvo pero no necesitaba verla para saber quien era –E-Estas….. viva..- susurre por lo bajo pues aunque lo sabia el hecho de simplemente estar a una pequeña cortina de humo de sus ojos me hacia casi llorar

La cortina de humo poco a poco se empezó a dispersar mientras que por fin pude ver aquel cabello que tanto me habia gustado en su momento, una chica con un pelo largo naranja completamente hermoso se dejo de ver, sus rasgos tenían cierto parentesco con los felinos, pero lo que en este momento sobre salia de esta era que su expresión era de horror total y incredulidad, tanto que sus ojos parecían no tener la misma vida de siempre.

-Kayo…..cchin?- susurro por lo bajo con un gesto neutral a lo que yo solo asentí con lagrimas en los ojos para luego lanzarme a abrazarla de una manera rápida pero no inhumana, esta al sentir el contacto ni siquiera se inmuto, pues no sentí ninguna respuesta que viniera de su cuerpo pero el simple hecho de tenerla ahí era hermoso

-T-Tenia tanto miedo Rin-chan… Rin-chan…- susurre por lo bajo pero esta fue capaz de escucharme por lo que me miro algo incrédula para mirar enfrente de ella a mi compañera de pelo negro, esta al verla delicadamente me aparto de ella –Rin-chan?-

No tengo idea de que en momento Rin ya no estaba frente a mi o en que momento habia tomado a Dia del cuello, por lo que solo rápidamente mire a mis espaldas para ver dicha escena

-TU!- grito completamente llena de furia mientras sostenia en lo alto a la Kurosawa mayor

-H-HOSHI…..ZORA ESPERA!- dijo intentando soltarse del agarre Dia pero Rin tenia un expresión que estaba dispuesta a ahogarla

-AMENAZARON A MIS PADRES TUS DOS AMIGUITAS, PERO TRAER A KAYOCCHIN AQUÍ….- su mirada se ensombrecio –Dame un puta razon para no ahocarte ahora mismo!-

Ahora entendia todo, Rin creyo que…. Cierto… ella no sabe que al igual que ella soy una portadora… por lo menos aun no lo sabe

-RIN! SUELTALA!- exigió Nico con un gesto desesperado mientras intento con aquel llamado de atención hacerla reaccionar pero no funciono

-Dame una maldita razon, no me escuchaste?!- le grito a la peli negra en lo alto la cual ya parecia tener su rostro rojo de la falta de aire

-Por que….. Por….. que si no ya te habría arrancado el brazo- dijo entre tosidos Dia cosa que dudo que sea la mejor respuesta

-One chan! Rin-chan Sueltala!- grito una peli roja que en estos momentos bajaba de un dragon el cual se detuvo encima del edificio, de este al igual bajaron otras dos chicas las cuales reconocia como Nishikino-san y como Kunikida Hanamaru, una de las miembros que ahora mismo estábamos rescatando entre comillas

-Para Rin-chan- en solo un movimiento llegue al lado de Rin-chan y tome su muñeca con fuerza, no con tanta para evitar lastimarla pero lo suficiente para hacer que esta bajara a Dia pues mi fuerza era por mucho mayor a la de ella, dicha accion solo hizo que esta mirara estupefacta como la sostenia –Dia no es la enemiga y no me hizo nada…-

-Como…. Detuviste mi muñeca?- pregunto completamente incrédula mientras me veia no con terror pero si con sorpresa

Solte la muñeca de la chica -Rin-chan….. soy una portadora- le dije con una sonrisa pero por su parte su mueca paso a ser una de horror

-P-Portadora….- esta se alejo a pasos cortos para luego mirar a Dia que la miraba pero con una mirada de lastima –P-Pero si estabas con Dia, eso significa que tu eres…

-Es una integrante de aqours Rin- por primera vez hablo Nico que miraba la escena con suma cautela pero esta parecia tranquila, despues de todo cada cosa que le dije concordo a la perfeccion con su visión por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me creyo al igual que Nozomi pero esta a menor escala

-Espera, ella es la amiga de Rin?- pregunto Maki mientras me señalaba

-Un gusto Nishikino-san- comente con una sonrisa nerviosa –C-creo que presentarnos asi fue mejor que la ultima vez…-

-Ultima vez? Nunca te habia visto- eso decia ella pero recuerdo cuando casi me mata con un grito ultra sónico lo cual no fue muy bonito que digamos

-O-olvidalo- dije con una sonrisa algo mas nerviosa para luego mirar a la chica que se habia alejado unos pasos de mi

-Kayocchin….. eres integrante de aqours?...- pregunto anonadada

-Si…. Pero aqours no es su enemigo- hable con un tono que solo hizo poner un gesto sorprendido a las recién llegadas –Ahora no lo es….y no tengo la necesidad de lastimarte de nuevo… Rin-chan-

-A que te refieres zura?- dijo confundida la castaña

Luego de eso procedí a explicarle a todas las presentes la situación en la que estábamos, cabe destacar que muchas de estas al principio no me creyeron, pero poco a poco fueron creyendo en mis palabras, Hanamaru, Ruby, creyeron por lo que les dije de la criatura lo cual era la mejor carta que en estos momentos tenia con las aqours, Maki me creyo cuando le dije lo de su skill pues nadie sabia de ella antes, por ultimo Rin la chica que amaba, creyo en mi cuando le dije lo de Yui…. Esto cabe resaltar que la sorprendio de una manera que fue hasta mas de lo que esperaba pero al tiempo lo pudo digerir a medias, mi argumento fue decirle exactamente las mismas palabras que la albina le dedico a mi amiga antes de morir, y aunque esto pareciera poco no lo era pues solo Rin las sabia, bueno aunque también cabe decir que evite decirle la parte donde casi mato a Yazawa, Tojo, Kousaka y en una ocasion a Nishikino….. se molestaría mucho si le dijera eso

-Y-Yui?- se dijo completamente anonadada –E-Ella esta muerta….. pero sobre todo.. aunque estuviera viva… ella no haria algo como eso….-

Solo me acerque y abrace a Rin la cual no puso resistencia alguna –se que piensas eso…. Pero ella- las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas -vi…vi como te asesino…. Y fui inútil, te deje….. te deje morir- lloraba de una manera desgarradora que hizo que todas las presentes guardaran silencio

-No creo que sea asi- hablo Nozomi con una sonrisa –Peleaste todo este tiempo por Rin-chan no es cierto? No eres débil Hanayo-chan-

Ante eso solo me separe de Rin y sonreí algo divertida pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos –eres divertida, lamento haber sido tan brusca la primera vez que nos vimos…-

-No lo recuerdo asi que no importa jeje- Hablo la chica con una sonrisa maternal

-Ok, Ok, tu ya te reuniste con tu amiga de la infancia, evitaste que mi prima me quiera asesinar, ahora me puedes decir como se supone que venceremos a esa bestia? Según lo que dijiste es invencible, debes tener algun plan para ello no?

Sonreí nerviosamente –Bueno….-

-NO TIENES NINGUN PLAN?!-

-L-Lo siento…. Tuve poco tiempo y no se me ocurrio nada….-

-Estamos muertas, pido salir al ultimo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros Nozomi como si fuera algun tipo de broma la cual no le dio gracia a la peli negra pues puso un gesto molesto

-No es el momento Nozomi- hablo Maki

-Pero…. como venceremos a alguien que vencio a nuestras integrantes mas fuertes sin problemas? Apenas somos novatas Ruby-chan y yo Zura~-

-Sobre eso….- una nueva voz se escucho en el lugar mientras que se abria la puerta que se supone que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, de esta salían 3 figuras que conocía muy bien –Ya tenemos algo ideado jeje-

-Tsubasa, Erena, Anju!- dijo Maki con una sonrisa de felicidad autentica mientras iba a saludar a cada una –Que hacen aquí?!-

Las 3 cargaban unas maletas bastantes grandes –Lo que dijo Hanayo es cierto- hablo Erena –Nosotras tambien estamos metidas en este lio asi que no me agrada mucho la idea de quedarme a solas con una loca con problemas de… todo…- su gesto era de broma pero sus palabras iban muy enserio

-Ademas, ustedes nos necesitaran, ya no servimos de nada en aqours asi que aquí estamos- hablo Anju con un tono muy divertido el cual solo hizo reir a las otras 2

-Sobre lo que decían de encargarnos de la bestia esa tenemos una idea, simplemente consiste en….-

-A-RISE?!- hablaron tanto Rin como Ruby a la vez con la cara de sorpresa inmensa interrumpiendo a Tsubasa en su oración la cual al escucharlas solo sonrio y se acerco a estas

-Rin Hoshizora y tu eres…. Ruby kurosawa cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa tsubasa –Un gusto conocerlas

-K-Kira-san sabe mi nombre?!- pregunto Ruby apunto de estallar pero rápidamente tanto Rin como Hanamaru pusieron sus manos sobre la boca de esta para evitar que pasara

-El placer es nuestro Nya….. creo..-

Luego de eso procedimos a explicar de nueva cuenta todo lo que habia pasado y como era que A-Rise habían sido las responsables de salvarnos a todas

-Lo volviste a usar?!- pregunto Nico alertada y con una vena de enojo –sabes lo que pasa si lo usas Tsubasa?!-

-Lo se- dijo la chica con un gesto serio –Pero no perderé a mis amigas aunque tenga que sacrificar a todo Japon!-

-Gracias por el dato- hablo Maki en un tono molesto –Se que lo hiciste por nosotras pero no debes llegar a limites como esos de sacrificar-

-Jejeje, Tsu siempre se excede con sus palabras- hablaba anju divertida cosa que solo hizo que Erena riera y Tsubasa pusiera un puchero

-Oigan- interrumpio Dia con un gesto impaciente –Tal vez no lo sepan pero si lo que dicen es cierto, falta menos de media hora para que la primera de esas cosas lleguen aquí o no? Tenemos que idear algo y rápido-

-No te preocupes por eso Dia-san- hablo Tsubasa de nueva cuenta –No pelearemos, escaparemos de aquí-

Obviamente las palabras de la castaña atrajeron mi atención –Tsubasa, como que vamos a huir?, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer verdad? Jamas estaremos seguras ni en los lugares mas recónditos del mundo si hay personas dentro de este, Yui puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo- ante la ultima palabra esta sonrio de una manera muy pero muy satisfecha

-Exactamente Hanayo, ella puede estar donde sea del mundo…..- pauso para poner un gesto aun mas confiado –De ESTE mundo-

-Eh?- dicho sonido fue emitido en unisonido por todas las presentes del lugar excepto por las demás integrantes de A-Rise

-Como que ESTE mundo?- hablo Maki algo confundida

-Este mundo no es seguro, pero podemos viajar a otroa tierra, una que sea pacifica, un mundo como el nuestro pero sin la existencia de portadores, otra dimension- hablo anju con una sonrisa

-OK OK OK- hablo Dia algo molesta –me están hablando de viajar literalmente a otro mundo, suponiendo que eso fuera posible como se supone que lo haríamos?!

Casi al instante todas las tres chicas fijaron sus miradas en Nico lo cual nos llevo a hacer lo mismo

-Que?-

-Nico nos llevara- hablo Erena dejando a todas boquiabiertas

-ESPERA YO NO PUEDO HACER ES….-

-Claro que puedes- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa –Yo lo vi, fuiste capaz de abrir portales, incluso pudiste transportar decenas de autos con solo esfuerzo físico-

Nico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por fin se dio cuenta que su skill no solo era para su realidad si no que esta ademas de dejarle ver atravez de otras era capaz de interactuar con ellas, eso explicaría su visión aunque esta interaccion no fue completa

-Bien esta decidido- hablo Maki con un gesto de seriedad

-Nos esconderemos en otra dimensión!-

.

.

.

.

.

-ESTAS LOCA DIA?! TE LAVARON EL CEREBRO O ALGO ASI?!- pregunto una chica de pelo anaranjado con un gesto completamente incrédulo

-CHIKA-CHAN ESTA EN LO CIERTO!- apoyo la chica de pelo tinto –ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE CONFIEMOS EN ESAS ASESINAS!- dijo señalando al otro bando que estaba al igual discutiendo con su grupo, este habia logrado calmar la tensión que habia entre Sonoda y las dos miembros de nuestro equipo pues aunque suene cruel le mintieron diciendo que el incendio desde un principio fue por una falla de gas y no necesariamente por el fuego, ella lo creyo viniendo de sus compañeras, aunque la compadecia

Por otro lado estaban tanto Nico, Tsubasa y Nishikino un poco alejadas de los grupos estas animaban a Yazawa mientras esta ponía sus manos delante de ella intentando abrir un portal el cual ahora que lo veia por primera vez era pequeño, este era como un espiral de agua con un azul muy claro, por su lado las otras dos animaban a Nico

-No!- interrumpi a las 2 que hablaban –Les pedimos que confíen en nosotras!- le grite a las integrantes las cuales solo pusieron un gesto serio

-Hanayo tiene razon, lo que vio es real, o por lo menos estoy convencida de ello, por eso mismo debemos de cooperar-

-Esto ni los demonios lo concederían!- Hablo Yoshiko en un tono el cual parecia irritado

-KILLERS!- dijo Mari con un gesto igual de molesto que la de las demás

-MALDITAS CAZADORAS USTEDES SON PEORES!- grito Eli con un tono molesto pues aunque esta sabia lo que pasaba simplemente le molestaba que hablaran asi de su grupo

-No confiaremos en ellas!- Dijo kanan en conclusión –No son de fiar!-

La discusión cada vez se hacia mas acalorada pero para nuestra suerte alguien interfirió

-Yo confio en ellas- hablo You ganándose la mirada de todas las presentes –Bueno, no confio en ellas pero por lo menos se que no son malas personas-

-Aunque no hayan asesinado a los portadores no significa que no nos intentaron asesinar alguna vez!- le recrimino Riko

-Al igual que nosotras lo hemos intentado cada vez antes de eso!- You se molesto- con un demonio, ustedes no pueden aprender a ver las cosas? SE ESTABAN DEFENDIENDO! NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS MALAS DE LA HISTORIA Y HONESTAMENTE!- You rápidamente se quito el audífono con el que se comunicaba con su equipo, esta lo lanzo al suelo y rápidamente lo piso con fuerza haciéndolo pedazos, eso dejo sin palabras a todas las integrantes menos a mi y a Dia –ESTOY ARTA DE SER LA MALA SOLO POR QUE NO PUEDEN VER LA REALIDAD, SON TAN MALDITAMENTE TERCAS QUE NO PUEDEN VER QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION REALMENTE DE VIDA O MUERTE, CREANME LAS AMO Y SON MIS AMIGAS PERO NO POR ESO SEGUIRE HACIENDO ESTO! RENUNCIO A AQOURS!- sentencio mientras que esta se daba la vuelta y se iba en dirección al otro grupo el cual al verla extrañadas la aceptaron pero con algo de nerviosismo

-You-chan….- susurraron tanto Chika como Riko a la vez mientras veian aquel audífono

-Yo tambien renuncio- hable mientras al igual que You me quitaba el audífono y lo hacia pedazos justo en la palma de mi mano sin problema alguno

-Ruby y Hanamaru hicieron lo mismo y yo no tengo razon de seguir aquí- dijo Dia mientras se quitaba al igual aquel audífono –Renuncio- acto seguido el audífono exploto en la mano de Dia

-E-Esperen- Hablo Mari algo nerviosa –Estan bromeado no?-

-Para nada- dije –Mi objetivo era encontrar a Rin-chan y ya lo logre, pero ahora no tengo razon para quedarme en un grupo que solo significaba muerte desde un inicio, desde un inicio este grupo estuvo destinado a la muerte, no quiero volver a vivir eso….-

-Debo cuidar de mi hermana y si para hacer eso debo dejar a mis amigas créanme que lo hare, si no confían en nosotras quédense y observen como nos largamos, solo escóndanse o manténganse con perfil bajo, esa cosa si es lo que me dijeron las cazara, las amo amigas daría mi vida por ustedes, pero no pienso dejar a mi hermana por que son unas tercas-

-Oigan ya casi acaban por haya? tenemos aproximadamente 5 minutos o menos antes de que aparezca asi que apúrense- pregunto una castaña que alzaba la mano hacia mi y Dia

-Ya acabamos!- grite de regreso –Ya vamos- despues de que dijimos esto solo nos volteamos tanto Dia como yo con la idea de irnos

-Dia!- llamo una voz a nuestras espaldas la cual al voltearnos vimos que era Kanan –Espero que sepas lo que haces- contesto mientras hacia pedazos su audífono

-Si Kanan-chan va yo tambien voy- dijo sarcásticamente la rubia

-Mi deber es proteger a este grupo- dijo la peli naranja –Asi que voy, pero no piensen que no asesinare a alguien si daña a alguna de nosotras- tras esto lanzo el audífono al suelo y lo piso

-Y-Yo voy por You-chan…- Riko Quemo el audífono

-Yo Yohane, e tenido un llamado de los demonios y….. no, la verdad es que no me quiero quedar sola- hablo con un sonrojo la chica que hizo reir las demás

Por fin aqours estaba listo

.

.

.

.

-Entonces como se supone que funciona esto- hablo Dia con un gesto algo preocupado mientras que todas estábamos juntas en un mismo lugar viendo desde atrás a Nico la cual solo estaba enfrente haciendo su mayor esfuerzo

-Solo entramos y ya- dijo Erena –salimos del otro lado

-Je, que especifico- Dijo Eli con un tono algo asustado

-Yo….. deje los frijoles en la estufa asi que debo volv….-

-Tu no vas a ningun lado Honoka-

-P-Pero Umi-chan, esto lo vi en una película, todas se desintegran!-

-Quieres callarte?- hablo nerviosamente Maki pues al igual estaba nerviosa que las demás

-E-Esto da miedo Zura-

-Tranquila Hanamaru, Ruby-chan, tu y yo iremos juntas si?- pregunto Dia a lo que recibió como respuesta un gesto de afirmación nerviosa

-Si morimos quiero decir que…- Mari se lanzo sobre Kanan –I love you-

-Mari…. No me da gracia ese chiste…-

-Las dos tenemos el pelo gris eh?-

-c-creo que si… quieres que vayamos juntas?-

-Por favor- dijo Kotori con un gesto de ayuda

-Riko-chan, tu y yo vamos juntas- hablo Chika con una cara sombria pues tampoco le daba animos entrar a aquel portal que a Nico le estaba costando tanto crear pues apenas y salían vórtices del tamaño de una mano

-Ara Ara, la fortuna dice que nos desintegraremos-

-Ojala sea bonito- dijo anju

-Quieren callarse las dos?!- dijeron en unisonido la peli morada de Arise y la rubia de nuestro grupo

Yo solo miraba incomoda el como los dos grupos convivían por el miedo de lo que pasaría aquí, la verdad yo no tenia miedo, confiaba plenamente en mi compañera, pero eso no quitaba los nervios

De pronto una mano se entrelazo con la mia, esta era calida y reflejaba confianza, al mirar hacia al lado vi a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, su mirada purpura y su sonrisa que reflejaba animo… eran hermosa , pero en este momento aun me costaba digerir todo lo que dijo, ella era una portadora? Yui? Yo mori? No tenia mucho sentido para mi eso pero no pude evitar sentir que tenia razon y que me decia la verdad

-Vamos juntas?- Pregunto Hanayo a lo que yo débilmente asentí… por mas que la veia….. no podia pensar que ella no era Kayocchin, se sentía tan protectora, tan valiente y tan determinada que no reconocia a la chica

-Si- respondi para de inmediato pasar mi mirada enfrente de mi

-Nico, nos queda aproximadamente un minuto o menos- hablo Tsubasa mientras veia su reloj pero esta lo decia con una relajación tal que daba miedo –te podrias apurar a menos que quieras….. no se, morir?

-Cierra- esta se esforzó aun mas –EL PICO!- casi de golpe un portal se abrió este como los pequeños era un espiral de agua el cual parecia no tener fondo, este por fin tenia un tamaño de aproximadamente 1.80 por lo que fácilmente entrabamos

Todas las presentes lo vieron estupefactas sin reaccionar

-Que esperan?- pregunto Tsubasa –Una albina asesina? ADENTRO!-

En ese momento todas se miraron con duda

-FUERA ABAJO!- grito Honoka mientras arrastras llevaba a Umi (la cual se resistia ) y se lanzo en el portal, al solo entrar estas desaparecieron en el fondo de la nada

Al ver tal acto Mari rio –This is Funny!- al igual arrastrando a Kanan se lanzo al portal

Despues de eso Dia le sonrio a las chicas que sostenia cada una con una mano, la castaña y la pelirroja –Listas?- ambas asintieron y acto seguido se lanzaron al portal

-Elicchi lista para irno..-

-Vamonos!- grito eli mientras jalaba del brazo a Nozomi

Luego siguieron You, Kotori, Yoshiko, Riko, Chika y por ultimo las chicas de A-Rise

En ese momento solo quedamos tanto Maki-chan, Nico-chan, Kayocchin y yo todas nos íbamos a lanzar al portal pero algo nos detuvo

Justo en el momento en que nos íbamos a lanzar este desaparecio de la nada –EH?! Que paso Nya?!-

-L-Lo siento- dijo Nico entre jadeos –Es muy difícil mantenerlo, solo déjame sintonizarlo en la misma dimensión y lo abrire de nuev…-

-Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Hola!- una voz resonó a nuestras espaldas, dicha voz solo lleno a kayocchin de miedo y a la vez coraje….. lentamente miramos hacia nuestras espaldas y vi a la persona que mas odiaba Kayocchin

-Q-Quien eres?- pregunte algo anonadada

-Quieren jugar a las adivinanzas?- pregunto con una sonrisa calida mientras cerraba los ojos –Rin-chan no quier….-

-Yui- hablo Hanayo mientras tomaba mi mano, dichas palabras hicieron abrir los ojos a la albina con sorpresa incalculable

-C-Como lo sabes? Yo queria hacerlo una sorpresa para ustedes- dijo en un tono de niña pequeña lo cual al parecer solo hizo enojar mas a Kayocchin

-Nico, abre el portal ahora!- grito a mi lado la chica mientras me soltaba y se ponía en guardia –Esta vez no perderé a Rin-chan aun si tengo que hacer tiempo para que escapen!-

-Eh? De que hablas Hanayo-ch…-

-AAAAAAAH!- un grito resonó a nuestro lado el cual emitio una onda sonora tan fuerte que inclusive hizo arrodillarse a la albina con un gesto de molestia

-HANAYO, RIN, MAKI, TENEMOS QUE SALTAR!- grito Nico mientras que esto solo nos hizo abrir los ojos

-COMO QUE SALTAR?!- pregunto Hanayo

-CONFIEN EN MI!- el edificio era de 20 pisos y estábamos en la azotea de este por lo que no me daba mucho animo pero confiaba en mi amiga, rápidamente mirea Hanayo

-HAGAMOSLO!, TOMA A NICO-CHAN! YO TOMARE A MAKI!-

Rápidamente la castaña asintió y sin perder ni un minuto solo tomo a nico en sus brazos para saltar en caída libre del edificio, por mi parte iba a tomar a Maki pero esta no estaba gritando..

-Que ruidosa eres!- decia Yui mientras la intentaba ahorcar con solo una mano lo cual parecia si estaba funcionando pues Maki apenas y podia respirar –Me pregunto, si te rompo el cuello te callaras?!-

-ESO NO PASARA!- grite mientras rápidamente le daba una patada en el rostro a la albina con la suela de mi zapato, esto hizo que soltara a la pelirroja de mi compañera y a la vez la separo un poco de ella –MAKI TU MANO!- grite mientras la pelirroja hizo lo que dije en una sola fracción de segundo, con el mismo impulso de la patada salte con una voltereta inversa salimos volando del edificio con Maki tomada a mi pero esta ahora de abrazada de mi espalda, todo eso paso en solo una fracción de segundo pues Kayocchin y Nico seguían cayendo

-VAN MUY ABAJO, NO LAS ALCANZAREMOS!- grito Maki en mi oído

-SI LO HAREMOS!- casi de inmediato me gire para que Maki y yo quedáramos viendo al cielo –GRITA E IMPULSANOS!- en el momento en el que termine esa oración vi algo horrible, Yui se habia levantado y ahora corria por el lateral de un edificio a una velocidad que aunque podia ver era mucho superior a la mia, esta venia con la intención de tomarme del pie, para evitar que siguiera cayendo, pero esto no paso

-AAAAAAAAH!- Maki emitio un grito de tal Magnitud que salimos mas rápido que una bala disparadas contra el suelo, alcanzando justo en momento a Kayocchin y Nico que caian

-ABRE EL MALDITO PORTAL, A DONDE SEA PERO HAZLO!- Yui habia aumentado su velocidad y corria a todo lo que daba contra nosotras pero gracias a la distancia no nos alcanzo de inmediato

Nico con un gesto de esfuerzo hizo lo que dijo pero este portal en direccion al suelo por lo que en medio de la caída aterrizamos en el y justo cuando se cerraba vi a Yui alzando la mano para intentar tomar mi pierna, pero el portal para ese entonces se habia cerrado, ahora no habia duda alguna… Kayocchin decia la verdad y vaya que no era una bonita realidad

Ahora mas tranquila vi alrededor de mi, Maki seguía abrazada a mi pero esta por cuestiones de que dijeron que no nos separaramos cuando viajaramos, el lugar era como un tubo con televisores bajo el agua, pues veias una infinidad de imágenes alrededor del lugar, uno donde los nazis habían ganado, otro donde habia unos tipos con trajes de robot, una infinidad de cosas que no sabia que eran

-Estan bien haya abajo?!- pregunto Nico mientras iba tomada de la mano de Hanayo y avanzaba por delante de nosotras

-Si, creo que si Nya-

-Ya vamos a lleg….- no termino la oración pues en cuanto iba a terminar el portal se volvio simplemente cielo, asi como se escucha, como si miraramos al cielo

No fue hasta que sentí el viento en mi espalda que me di cuenta

-CUIDA A MAKI ES UNA CAIDA!- grito Nico por lo que lo único que hice al percatarme de esto fue abrazar a Maki rápidamente entre mis brazos, acto siguiente…

-Auch, Auch, Auch!- esos eran los sonidos que emitíamos tanto Hanayo como yo que habíamos recibido el impacto de la caída pero como si no fuera suficiente caíamos por una ladera de lo que parecia una montaña, girábamos y golpeábamos con una infinidad de rocas o simplemente algun parte sobresaliente

No fue hasta que caimos por fin al final de la ladera en unos arbustos las 4 –Auch!- me queje mientras soltaba a Maki de mis brazos la cual solo soltarla se alejo en el suelo y vomito

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Nico-chan..- dijo con malestar Maki

Nico al igual se solto de Hanayo que estaba adolorida por la caída pero Nico parecia mejor aunque eso no quitaba su cara de malestar –No fue como si hubiera elegido donde caer!-

Hanayo miro a su alrededor –Espera… ahora que lo pienso, donde caimos?- la pregunta nos hizo preguntarnos lo mismo y ver alrededor, todo era un bosque…..

Rápidamente me puse pie para ver alrededor y resultaba que habia un rio al lado de donde caimos –Creo que es un bosque Ny…..-

-Rin….esa eres tu?- una voz incrédula la cual reconoci como la de Maki resonó pero para mi sorpresa no fue cercana, por lo que solo mire alrededor para encontrarme con 3 personas que me veian incrédulas, cada una empuñando un arma pero con una cara incrédula, estas estaban al otro lado del rio

-N-No lo se… pero yo estoy aquí Nya- hablo la segunda chica que ahora que lo veia bien literalmente era una chica de cabello corto anaranjado con ojos como el sol, resumen? Era yo

-Es algun truco de magia o algo asi?- pregunto por ultimo la peli negra del otro lado del rio

-Rin que tanto ves? – pregunto Maki mientras se ponía de pie pero solo fue para peor

-ESA SOY YO!- grito la chica del otro lado del rio por lo que solo alerto a mis compañeras las cuales se pusieron de pie, esto fue aun peor

-HANAYO?! YO?! QUE NOS COMIMOS!- estas apuntaban nuestras armas a nosotras pero por nuestra parte solo veíamos bastantes incrédulas a aquellas chicas

-Nico-chan….. me explicas esto?- pregunte

Esta se encogio de hombros –Otra dimensión otras nosotras-

-Rin-chan con pelo corto se veia tan linda- dijo Kayocchin con un tono nostálgico el cual solo me hizo mirarla con una cara que decia "Enserio? Justo ahora….. es enserio?"

-Bueno….. tal vez esto sea raro para ellas- comento Nico mientras se acercaba a la orilla del rio para ver a las chicas de frente –Hola, podrían bajar las armas no somos peligros…-

-No se que pase aquí pero siempre me dieron ganas de dispararle a Nico-chan- dijo la segunda Maki del otro lado del rio mientras solo vi como en cámara lenta movia el dedo de su gatillo al igual que vi como lo hacían las otras dos todas mirando a Nico, a una velocidad inhumana tome a Nico-chan antes de que la bala saliera disparada para ponerla atrás de un árbol

-QUE RAYOS?!- luego de eso un tiroteo empezó para nosotras, Maki y Hanayo se cubrieron en los arboles cercanos –POR QUE NOS DISPARAN! Y SOBRE TODO…- Hizo pausa Nico para mirar a Maki –ES ENSERIO QUE AVECES ME QUIERES DISPARAR?!-

Maki puso un gesto pensativo para luego responder –La mayoría de las veces-

-Oigan! Estamos en un tiroteo pueden poner atención?!- grito Hanayo mientras que las balas impactaban en el árbol en que se cubria

-Yo me encargo Nya- casi en un instante saliendo por un lado el cual no disparaban de momento tome impulso y salte tan alto que llegue al otro lado del rio quedando al lado de las chicas las cuales me vieron estupefactas –Em….. podrían dejar de dispararnos Nya?-

Estas solo me apuntaron de nuevo, NicoMaki cada una con una pistola y mi otra yo con dos pistolas con silenciadores, estas por lo que vi a su lado llenaban recipientes de agua, su ropa parecia como si un camión las hubiera arrollado pues estaba sucia y algunas rotas

En cuanto estas me apuntaron suspire pesadamente y rápidamente me acerque a Nico 2 y Maki 2 a las cuales solo con un movimiento desarme para lanzar las pistolas a unos metros de nosotras, por su lado a mi doble al igual la desarme golpeando una de sus manos y pateando la otra, ambos movimientos para desarmarla

Las 3 me vieron estupefactas –Rapida….- murmuro Maki mientras me veia

-No, eso fue mas que rápido- hablo Nico –Fue inhumano….-

-Ya nos dejaran de dispar….- no termine la oración para cuando mi otra yo ya se habia lanzado contra mi, al parecer yo era impulsiva en cualquier mundo, al mismo tiempo Nico y Maki se abalanzaron al igual contra mi

Las tres sabían pelear muy bien, identificaba dos estilos, Boxeo y Muay thai, Eli me enseño mucho de pelea

Fácilmente evitaba los golpe, pues esto era un juego para mi, se movían tan lento para mis reflejos que no era ningun reto evitar los codazo o patadas de la otra Rin o los rapidos golpes de Nico y Maki a la vez

En un movimiento salte tan alto que aterrice atrás de ellas –Saben? Para ser nosotras son muy pero muy agresivas- las tres se voltearon para verme pues me habían perdido de vista –Enfrience un poco Nya- de golpe a las 3 rapidamente las lance al Rio el cual no era para nada profundo pero estas quedaron empapadas

-OYE!-

-AHORA TENDRE QUE LAVAR MI ROPA NYA!-

La pelirroja suspiro –A mi no me gusta darme baños…..

-RIN! YA NOS VAMOS!- hablo Nico a lo lejos mientras esta abria un portal al lado del rio por lo que solo asentí

-Un placer conocerlas Nya, ahora creo que deberían salir del rio antes de que se enfermen Nya-

-Te detesto lo sabes verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja a lo que yo asentí

-Probablemente en todos los mundos lo hagas, pero adiós!- de golpe salte al otro lado del rio para en cuanto llegue entrar a dicho portal tomada de la mano con Nico-chan mientras que Maki y Kayocchin iban por delante

 **(leer "El Dia Que El Infierno Toco La Tierra" capitulo 18 para entender :3)**

En este mismo momento de nuevo veia aquel vórtice de agua a mi alrededor, era hermoso el como pasaba eso, era genial ver tantas realidades donde de verdad fuimos felices

No pasaron mas de 5 segundos cuando el portal de nueva cuenta nos escupio pero esta vez estábamos en un callejón, al salir todas las presentes caimos al suelo por la velocidad con la que nos expulso de este

-Dios están bien?!- pregunto You que se acercaba a nosotras y ahora que levantábamos la mirada veíamos que las chicas que habían entrado antes que nosotras al portal –las estuvimos esperando 10 minutos-

-Estamos bien- contesto Nico mientras se ponía de pie al igual que las demás –Solo problemas con una loca homicida-

-Creo que es lo mas normal, por cierto buen lugar para quedarnos es muy parecido al Akibahara normal- contesto con una sonrisa culpable Tsubasa cosa que solo me hizo sentir algo estúpida, pero luego cambio su gesto a uno serio –Muy bien!- dijo en voz alta mientras llamaba la atención de los 2 grupos –Es hora de la fase 2!

-Fase 2?- pregunto Hanayo a mi lado

-Recuperaran sus recuerdos de aquella pelea!- Dijo Erena con un tono autoritario –Claro esto será solo para las que quieran….. deben aprender contra que pelearon y como sacar ventaja de lo que aprendieron en ese entonces…. Aunque….-

-Que pasa Erena?- pregunto Maki

-Jamas e intentado devolverle la memoria a alguien que haya….. muerto y no se que pueda pasar, por eso solo quien lo quiera hacer será bien recibida, pero puede haber consecuen….-

-Yo lo hare- dijo Nico rápidamente –Si asi puedo evitar que esa maldita nos asesine lo hare-

-En ese caso yo al igual lo hare- apoye a Nico pero casi de inmediato alguien lo negó

-No!- sentencio Hanayo –Rin-chan, tu no debes recordar aquello! No debes…..- su tono parecia ocultar algo como si no quiera que me enterara pero obviamente si eso me ayudaba en mi pelea era mas que claro que lo haria

-Lo voy a hacer Kayocchin, y no me puedes negar eso- conteste con una sonrisa normal, quien diría que esa seria la ultima sonrisa que le daría a Kayocchin, a MI Kayocchin

Sonrio amargamente –solo…no me odies….

Poco a poco las demás chicas fueron ofreciéndose para recuperar su memoria gracias a la skill de Erena, tan fue asi que para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya todas estábamos listas para eso

-Segura que lo quieren hacer?- el silencio le dio su respuesta –Bien… esta hizo un gesto como si meditara acto seguido…..

Sentí como si alguien empezara a divagar por mis recuerdos alguien que no era yo, pero sobre todo habia recuerdos que no eran mios o por lo menos no que yo habia vivido las imágenes pasaban como rapidos flashes pues no eran los recuerdos que buscaban entre ellos, un niño castaño con ojos como los mios, yo en besando a Kayocchin, muchas y muchas mas cosas….. no fue hasta que llegamos a ese momento donde encontramos lo que queríamos y ahí es lo vi…..cuando peleaba….. el como descubri la identidad de Kayocchin y sobre todo cuando Yui me…..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Se preguntaran que paso despues verdad? La respuesta es simple

" _Los gritos y los llantos no se hicieron esperar"_


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

 _"Alejate de mi!"_

"Te llevare a casa como sea Rin-chan"

"NICO-CHAN!"

"Descansa Rin-chan…."

"NO QUIERO MORIR, MIS AMIGAS ESTAN SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA!"

-AAAAAAAAH!- el callejón que antes estaba lleno de risas y miradas extrañadas se habia convertido por completo en el lugar mas aterrador donde pudieras estar, todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a todas las presentes, recuerdos que si hubiéramos sabido lo que eran exactamente o que tan horribles eran los hubiéramos rechazado

Riko, una chica de pelo tinto se sostenia el estomago con una mirada tan aterrada que parecia no poder reaccionar con nada, esta lloraba de una manera automática pues las lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero estos parecían los de un pez muerto, ella estaba sentada contra la pared en el callejón

You, una chica de pelo gris que era la que siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro….. una sonrisa era lo mas lejano a lo que podia expresar en estos momentos –Riko-chan…. Riko-chan- esta estaba tan shockeada que no podia formular una palabra o por lo menos un recuerdo que no fuera el de su novia muerta, esta se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas manos con fuerza mientras lloraba

Por su lado el duo de tercero Mari y Kanan parecían estar en mejor estado que sus demás compañeras pero eso no quitaba que su mirada estaba completamente perdida, al igual pasaba lo mismo con Honoka y Chika que aunque no parecian estar completamente fuera de si esta tenia la mirada perdida

-AAAH!- gritaba Umi mientras lloraba y se sujetaba el brazo derecho con fuerza pues en la otra realidad deben de saber que fue lo que le hizo Yui –K-Kotori….- esta busco con la vista a la peligris pero la mencionada estaba en un estado tan deplorable, esta estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba intentando darse calor o sentir algo, lloraba de una manera bestial

Dia y Hanamaru por otro lado estaban las dos un tanto shockeadas, Hanamaru fue asesinada mientras que estaba dormida por lo que muchos recuerdos no volvieron a ellas mas que el dolor que sintió, Dia en cambio…. "no te le vas a acercar a Ruby!" "ONEE CHAN! acto seguido de esto… ella se suicido con tal de hacer caer 2 edificios tan gigantes que terminaron sepultándola junto a la posecion de Yui….. una muerte muy valiente, pero eso no le quitaba que estaba consternada, Dia rápidamente busco con la mirada a Ruby que al solo encontrarla se lanzo a abrazarla como una hermana mayor que no vio por años a su hermanita –R-Ruby!- la mencionada… mi amiga, estaba completamente perdida, habia visto la muerte de su mejor amiga y sobre todo de su hermana y que pudo hacer? Absolutamente nada, eso le daba un sentimiento de culpa tremendo –One..chan- solo se abrazo mas fuerte de Dia

-Riko….- Yoshiko parecia haber recuperado sus recuerdos pero esta parecia solo estar apenada con la pareja que tanto apreciaba la cual consistía en You y Riko

Eli estaba con la mirada impactada pero no tan confundida pues esta sonrio mas que hacer un mueca de tristeza –Te salve Nozomi….. lo hice- sonrio mientras que la mencionada solo lloraba frente a ella, esta tenia un semblante molesto con la rubia pero eso no evito que se lanzara a abrazarla

-TONTA TONTA TONTA! TONTA ELICCHI!- grito mientras que solo presionaba mas fuerte del cuello a Eli la cual sonrio con lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos

-Lo logre….-

Pero por otro lado la cosa estaba mal mucho mas mal que las demás que aunque vivieron sus muertes no eran un sentimiento tan horrible como el que las 3 chicas en el suelo sentían en estos momentos

-Ella…..ella…. Ella- Maki se tomaba del pecho con fuerza con ambas manos con la mirada completamente perdida –Me mato….- su respiración era agitada de una manera anormal, tanto que parecia que en cualquier momento cedería y se desmayaría, pero esto no paso –Ella…- Miro A Nico –Nico-chan…..-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MALDITA SEA! MALDITA SEA! MALDITA SEA!- La chica se encontraba en el suelo golpeándolo con una fuerza que estaba destrozando su mano, esta sangraba pero gracias a un rápido movimiento de Anju y Erena ambos detuvieron los brazos de Nico para que no siguiera haciéndose daño

-NICO CALMATE!- grito Erena

-SOY UNA INUTIL! SOY UNA MALDITA INUTIL!- esta se agitaba con la intención de soltarse de las chicas, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente pero sus ojos mostraban que tan destrozada estaba –SUELTENME!-

-CALMATE- repitió pero ahora anju

Despues de unos forcejeos Nico empezó a ceder mientras que su enojo le cedia el lugar a la tristeza de golpe, esta lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su gesto era de impotencia total, como si no conociera el concepto felicidad y la tristeza dominara en su alma –Las deje morir… deje morir a todas….- Lloraba de una manera desgarradora –Soy una i-inutil… no pude…. Maki…. Rin… chicas….. lo lamento…- esta siguió llorando y aunque la escuchaba no era capaz de apoyarla pues estaba en un estado mucho peor

-COF COF COF!- me encontraba en el suelo mirando hacia este, tocia repetidamente, me tomaba la garganta con fuerza como si intentara safarme de un agarre que no estaba ahí, pero mis recuerdos hacían que parecieran que me estaban ahorcando, era horrible, lloraba intensamente pensando siempre lo mismo "Es mi culpa que todo esto pasara!" "Merezco morir" "como les pude hacer esto a mis amigas?"

-Rin-chan!- escuche mientras sentí como una mano se posaba en mi espalda dándome leves palmaditas

-BLUHH- sin dudarlo un momento vomite de una manera bestial dejando que mi estomago se vaciara pues las escenas que vi en mi mente eran tan intensas que me daban la sensación de querer morir pues el dolor seria menos intenso

Hanayo al ver que vomitaba solo se limito a sostener mi largo pelo anaranjado para evitar que este estorbara, esta me seguía dando palmaditas en la espalda

Por fin deje de vomitar tras unos 5 segundos, para de inmediato empezar a llorar de una manera que desgarraba los corazones de las personas que lo escuchaban pues muchas de las presentes, las cuales no estaban perdidas me miraron con una mirada llena de pena –Las mate! Las mate a todas!, SOY UN MONSTRUO!- los llantos siguieron en silencio sin que nadie interfiriera pero no fue hasta que alguien intercedió que reaccione un poco

-No hiciste tal cosa- Hablo Tsubasa que era la única persona que se habia atrevido a hablar, esta me extendió la mano –Tu eres Rin Hoshizora, mi compañera-

-Yo mate a todo el equipo- replique aun viéndola desde el suelo –No soy una de ustedes….- dije mientras las lagrimas amenazaban en salir de nuevo

-Es cierto- Hablo Anju con una mirada seria –Mataste a todo el equipo, a nuestras amigas…..- ante lo que dijo solo baje la mirada –Pero ellas están vivas ahora… y todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, si amas a esta gente protégela, si la quieres proteger hazte fuerte, se un pilar mas de ellas…. Pelea para protegerlas…. Si te golpean-

-Regresa el golpe mas fuerte- dijo Erena con una sonrisa mientras que por mi parte –Todas!- capto la atención de las chicas aun de las que estaban en shock

-Somos portadoras- dio un paso adelante Tsubasa mientras tenia una mirada autoritaria –Somos portadoras y somos la presa de esa bestia! Esa bestia que nos arrebato a nuestras amigas!, que nos arrebato a quien amábamos!... Ahora, el mundo nos ha decidido regalar una segunda oportunidad para compensar el daño que causamos, díganme, ustedes se quedaran llorando en el suelo impotentes viendo como esa cosa llega aquí y nos hace pedazos de nuevo?! Donde prefieren morir?! LAMENTANDO SUS PENAS? O PELEANDO PARA VIVIR UN DIA MAS! POR LA GENTE QUE AMAN!- al ver sus palabras solo tome su mano y me puse de pie con algo de duda, la chica me sonrio para luego volver su vista a las demás –Yo peleare… con o sin ustedes nosotras peleareamos- anju y Erena dieron un paso enfrente –No seremos una victima mas… lucharemos para vivir…. Quien esta dispuesta a pelear de nuevo? De ver de frente a la muerte para poder ver la luz al final de ese encuentro-

-Yo peleare!- rápidamente una voz resonó atrás de mi, y esta no era de nadie mas que de Nico que tenia el rostro inundado de lagrimas pero con una mirada tan determinada que no la reconocia

Ante eso solo vi a las demás chicas, todas levantaban la mano, por mas perdida que estuvieran, todas estaban dispuestas a pelear de nueva cuenta, aunque sabían lo que nos esperaba, eso era algo que no me creía ni yo misma…..

Sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos alce mi mano con timidez –Si van todas yo voy Nya…..- dije en un tono que aunque tenia dolor de por medio no perdia su significado

La mayoría de las chicas que podían sonrieron amargamente sin ningun animo a lo que las chicas de A-Rise simplemente sonrieron plenamente –Entonces, somos un equipo….. conformado por las aqours, A-Rise y ustedes… que no tienen nombre aun- rio Tsubasa despues de eso

-µ's- se escucho de entre las chicas, este sonido fue timido pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por las presentes, al dirigir la mirada a donde venia ese sonido nos encontramos a una castaña de ojos miel la cual se habia apenado

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Nozomi ya algo mas calmada

-L-Lo siento, se que no es de mi interés zura~- la pequeña retrocedio un poco al ser victima de la mirada de Nozomi que no era para nada agresiva

-No, No- negó Nozomi con una sonrisa –Te refieres a las musas no?- pregunto a lo que la castaña tímidamente asintió

-S-Se mucho de mitologías….. leo demasiado Zura~-

-Entonces µ's?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Nozomi a lo que Hanamaru tímidamente asintió de nuevo, Nozomi con una sonrisa miro a todas las presentes, mas que nada a nuestro equipo –Que les parece?-

La mayoría asentimos con una leve sonrisa

-Nuestro nombre de ahora en adelante será µ's!- dijo Honoka que ahora por fin parecia salir de su trance pues esta parecia igual de energética que siempre pero con cierto sentimiento de tristeza

-Bueno…- hablo Anju con una sonrisa sarcástica –Y ahora que hemos arreglado lo primero…..-

-Si?- pregunte a lo que ella solo puso un gesto sombrio junto a su sonrisa

-Donde estamos?-

Creo que esa oración les dio un tipo de click a todas pues casi de inmediato nuestra mirada paso a ser una que decia "Es cierto… donde (censura Nya) Estamos?"

-Descuiden- Dijo Nico con una mueca despreocupada –Esta dimensión fue la mas normal que encontre en todo el multiverso que veia….. aquí según lo que vi jamas se construyo un acelerador ademas que todo es normal aquí, Akibahara es de lo mas parecido a lo que tenemos aunque puede haber unos cuantos cambios, la pregunta es donde nos quedaremos- rio un poco la peli negra

-Mmmmm eso se puede arreglar- dijo Mari con una sonrisa traviesa –Podemos buscar por la ciudad, nos separaremos en grupos bien?-

-Oye, Oye, Oye- intervino Dia –No crees que es muy peligroso eso?-

La chica negó –Aquí no hay portadores y lo máximo que puede haber son Cops- dijo con un tono jugueton el cual hizo reir a la mayoría que parecia estar en un mejor estado ahora que habían digerido la mayoría de las cosas que habían pasado.

-No tengo problema con eso, aunque….. que encontraremos?- pregunto Eli –No tenemos dinero para quedarnos en algun lugar-

Despues de eso Umi sugirió vaciar nuestro bolsillos cosa que hicimos, yo solo saque un pedazo de estambre y mi dulce…. DONDE ESTA MI DULCE?! Ah… lo debi dejar en la dimensión anterior… que mal Nya….. espero que por lo menos la otra Rin se lo coma (Cosa que si hizo)

-Esto no…- Dia tenia un tic nervioso y una vena de enojo en la frente –Nos sirve de nada….-

Habia menos de lo que serian 50 dolares en total de los bolsillos de todas las presentes sin contar, un tarot, un libro de bolsillo, una especie de vara demoniaca, un pan, un cerrucho y una naranja…

-50 dolares para hospedar a 21 personas no sirven de nada!- Dijo Nico alterada –ADEMAS QUIEN MIERDA LLEVA UN CERRUCHO?!- Maki retrocedio dos pasos disimuladamente

-Mari- hablo kanan –No tienes tu cartera de bolsillo?-

Ante el llamado la chica busco en su ropa para sacar un pequeño objeto del tamaño de un monedero…. –Es cierto Kanan-chan!-

-Estamos salvadas- dijo chika mientras se relajaba

-Em… y un monedero de que va a servir?- pregunto Kotori con un gesto confundido

-Pues….. lo que pasa que Mari es…- la chica abrió el monedero y de el salieron disparado un puño de billetes que tenían un 1000 marcado en estos que volaban –Una niña mimada rica-

-Creo que es mas rica que Maki-chan Nya…..-

Despues de algunas risas todas empezamos a hablar de cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos o que haríamos durante ese tiempo, para sorpresa de nadie la verdad no decidimos nada en concreto pero de igual manera comprobando que los celulares funcionaban decidimos que todas nos dividiríamos para luego buscar un lugar no tan costoso pues aunque tuviéramos mucho dinero ahora teníamos que quedarnos un largo tiempo

-Por cierto tengan- nos dio Mari unos billetes a cada una –Compren algo que les cubra por lo menos el cabello, recuerden que aquí podríamos ser criminales buscadas jeje-

-Mari…..-

-No enrealidad es buena idea- hablo Tsubasa –Compren algo para que no las reconozcan, aunque la probabilidades de eso sean muy escasas-

Todas ante el llamado asentimos, acto seguido empezamos a formar equipos, ya fueran d personas para estar mas tranquilas, aunque no era necesario según yo, podríamos acabar con la policía si nos diera la gana asi que no teníamos mucho que temer….

Los equipos se empezaron a formar, cada quien con sus respectivas parejas Chika y Honoka, Yoshiko junto a You y Riko, Dia, Hanamaru y Dia, Kanan y Mari, Kotori con Umi, Eli con Nozomi, Nico con Maki….. y es ese el momento incomodo donde te quedas sola por que todas están en parej….

-Rin-chan vayamos juntas- hablo una voz a mis espaldas que estaba mas que segura de a quien pertenecia, al voltearme encontre esos ojos purpuras que tanto habia apreciado y amado , la chica me sonreía de una manera calida como si estuviera feliz de poder dirigirme unas palabras de nuevo, estaba feliz de que estuviera viva, ella claramente….

El sonido de un golpe resonó en todo el lugar esparciéndose por los oídos de todas las presentes que solo voltearon a ver la escena

Ella claramente no era Kayocchin…

La mejilla de la chica estaba completamente roja, y esta me veia con los ojos completamente abiertos, la bofetada aunque fuera con mi fuerza normal parecia haberle dolido mas que cualquier golpe que le pudiera dar –R-Rin-chan…..?-

La mire de una manera molesta –Seremos amigas de la infancia e inclusive pudimos ser mejores amigas pero ahora solo somos compañeras… Fuera de eso- empece a caminar en direccion a la calle saliendo del callejón –Alejate de mi y de mis amigas….. o te hare pedazos y esta vez me asegurare de que sea permanentemente-

Hanayo solo se quedo completamente paralizada en su lugar donde antes la habia abofeteado esta con una mirada perdida la cual no pasaba por desapercibido a nadie de las presentes, algunas las invitaron a ir en sus grupos, esta sin animo alguno accedió pero sobre todo habia una mirada preocupada entre las demás…. Una a la que en verdad le importaba como me encontraba….

-Rin-chan….-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias Nya- comentaba mientras compraba una chamarra de color negra pues era lo único que tenían, ahora que lo pensaba extrañaba mi vieja chamarra naranja, pero por desgracia esta termino hecha pedazos , esta me la ponía mientras salia del local, a la vez me ponía la capucha pues dijeron que me cubriera un poco lo cual era algo molesto en mi opinión, no creo que sea alguien sobre saliente en este mundo, es mas, no creo que me llegue a encontrar con rastros de mi existencia… digo si no fuera portadora seria veterinaria y estaría estudiando eso… pero a los portadores les pagan mas….. creo

Caminaba por la calle vagando como si fuera mi hogar aunque este era mas que claro que no lo era, cambiaban algunas cosas de vez en cuando por ejemlo puestos o gente alrededor que nunca habia visto o incluso gente que llegue a ver pero vestidos de manera diferente o actuado diferente esto era algo raro según yo

-100 dolares la noche, habitación para 4 personas-

-Gracias Nya- anote el local y me fui a seguir con mi recorrido

Era tan refrescante volver salir al exterior despues de 3 meses de cautiverio, el cual no sirvió de nada pues de igual manera yo….Yo mori…..

Caminaba con bastante cautela pues habia cosas que no me dejaban estar en paz, como las constantes miradas de la gente curiosas diciendo algo como "Ella no es?" "Creo que si es" no tenia idea de que hablaban pero claramente no me importaba por lo que intentaba alejarme de esas personas aunque siempre persistían las miradas y murmullos que escuchaba alrededor de mi ya fuera de la gente en los puestos o de las que estaban en la calle, ahora me preocupo por lo que dijo Mari, acaso soy una criminal aquí?

Ahora por fin me sumia en mis pensamientos los cuales no eran para nada buenos, el hecho de que mi mejor amiga me habia traicionado de una manera tan bestial, que literalmente se habia enfermado con mi ausencia la nivel de obsesionarse conmigo….. era algo que me dolia, pero lo vi, lo vivi, intento asesinar a Nico-chan, a Honoka…. A Maki…. Y a Nozomi…. Solo por que queria que volviera a estar con ella….. eso era mas que seguro que no podia perdonarlo, asesinar a las únicas chicas que alguna vez fueron un apoyo para mi….. ella no tenia el mas minimo derecho a interferir y menos de esa manera….. todo lo que hice fue para mantenerla asalvo y ella misma se metio a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia eso….. era lo mas estúpido que pudo haber hecho…. Claro que estaba molesta, pero sobre todo estaba triste y dolida… el pensar que la chica de la que enamore se volvio en una asesina sin alma solo por mi…..

-1000 dolares la noche-

-Gracias-

Yo enserio habia muerto….. si la idea era aterradora de por si, no deberían imaginarse tener recuerdos de cuando moria lentamente, fue horripilante, solo recuerdo hasta que todo se puso oscuro y una luz se vio a lo lejos, fuera de eso no recuerdo nada, pero incluso habia cosas que me inquietaban… como enfrentaríamos a Yui? Sin ni siquiera con Road fui capaz de hacerle frent…..

Abri los ojos rápidamente alertada para mirar a todos lados pero sin encontrar a quien buscaba "ROAD?! DONDE ESTAS?!" pregunte atravez de mis pensamientos pero no hubo respuesta alguna, esta dijo que dormiría hasta que la pelea empezara… pero….. pero a esta altura ella deberia estar despierta, mi mirada se volvio algo frenética "ROAD! ROAD!" pero de nuevo sin respuesta alguna…

me puse la mano en la frente con un gesto confundido –Donde estas….- no tenia sentido alguno, o por lo menos no para mi….. tal vez deberia preguntarle a maki si puede hacerme algunos estudios y….

-D-Disculpa- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que mire aquella voz que ahora que lo notaba era dirigida a mi, al voltear vi a unas chicas de no mas de 14 años, eran 2 chicas estas con un gesto que demostraba emoción la cual no tengo ni idea del por que lo hacían

-Em…. Me hablan a mi Nya?- pregunte mientras me señalaba con un gesto confundido

-S-Si es ella!, lo sabia incluso si traia el gorro de la chamarra puesta!-

Las dos chicas se emocionaron –Incluso es cierto que lo dice habitualmente!- hablo la primera a lo que la segunda asintió rápidamente cosa que cada vez se hacia mas raro

-Es muy linda- hablo la segunda por primera vez mientras que me miraba fijamente por lo que retrocedi un par de pasos

-G-Gracias- dije algo nerviosa mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de mi pecho en señal de paz –D-Disculpen… pero las conozco?-

Ambas negaron a la vez –Pero nosotras si la conocemos!-

-Asi?-

-Si usted es…-

-SON MIS AHORROS!- una voz se escucho a lo lejos cosa que me llamo la atención de inmediato, fui capaz de distinguir esta voz era de un chico y parecia adolorido –No dejare que se los lleven!-

-Cierra el pico!- un golpe se escucho despues de eso…..

-Lo siento- les dije a las chicas rápidamentes que me veian con un gesto de confusión –Tengo que irme- sin dejarlas protestar empece a correr a un callejón, apenas al llegar este me percate que según mi oído quedaba a unas 5 cuadras de donde provenia aquellos gritos…. Como fue que escuche tan lejos? Era una duda que tenia pero que no importaba en el momento

Entre a un callejón vacio cercano y despues de eso solo mirando a mi alrededor de que no hubiera nadie rápidamente me puse en posición de sentadilla acto seguido….

-QUE?!- habia saltado a una altura extremadamente exagerada, por lo menos de unos 9 pisos, cosa que claro no era capaz de hacer…. Pero de igual manera lo habia hecho, no dure nada en aterrizar pero para cuando lo hice me veia completamente extrañada como si no reconociera mi propio cuerpo

"Que acaba de pasar?" me preguntaba mientras veia mis manos, y luego mis pies, yo jamas habia podido saltar a esa altura, era mucho mayor de lo que alguna vez logre saltar, lo habitual eran 5 pisos de golpe, normalmente podia subir mas dándome leves impulsos con la misma estructura pero esto fue de un solo salto, lo peor del caso es que no me habia esforzado pues este lo hice con apenas esfuerzo

-NOS DEBES DINERO ASI QUE PAGANOS!- mis pensamientos rápidamente quedaron de lado al escuchar aquellos gritos que aun me quedaba la duda de como era posible que nadie hubiera intervenido

Tomando un poco de impulso al retroceder unos pasos corri de nueva cuenta, al llegar al borde mi pie se posiciono en este y salte a una gran altura una que incluso serian estúpidos la gente que no lo viera pues incluso muchos veian al cielo señalándome cosa que no sirvió por mas de unos segundos pues iba tan rápido que solo fue como un destello

-Ahí esta- comento una chica con un gesto neutral mientras con unos binoculares con los cuales saco una infinidad de fotos a lo lejos veia el como cierta silueta que vestia una chamarra negra habia saltado de un edificio a otro, esta pulso el botón de su audífono que se encontraba en su oído –Si, al parecer si hubo una grieta no fue una simple anomalia…. Nos encargaremos de todas, solo debemos de recaudar mas información- esta escucho las palabras en su audífono con un gesto aun neutral –Fuerza letal? Bien... todas las infiltradas serán retenidas y en caso de resistencia… asesinadas…-

.

.

.

.

.

-De ninguna manera les dare mi dinero, solo denme tiempo porfavor…- rogaba el chico el cual ya tenia una infinidad de golpes en el rostro y sangre bajando de su labio, este era de cabello café y ojos color azul, tenia una cara de un joven de 20 años a lo mucho

-Te dimos 2 semanas y no nos has pagado, ahora te vemos en la calle saliendo de un banco y con una maleta de dinero, que tienes que decir a eso?- decia uno de los 4 agresores que parecia ser el cabecilla , este era delgado de piel morena y una gorra de beisbol al igual que el segundo pero este sin dicho accesorio, por su parte los otros dos que estaban en silencio eran unos mastodontes, parecia que tenían musculos en los musculos pues estos tenían cuerpo de luchadores profesionales

-S-Se los explique- contesto –H-Hipoteque mi casa, mi hermana se puso mal… necesita una cirujia urgente….. ella morirá si no tiene la cirujia….. por favor déjenme 2 semanas mas, pagare todo e incluso un poco mas….-

-Enserio crees que nos tragaremos esa tonteria de mi hermana enferma- rio el tipo mientras que los demás tambien soltaban una carcajada, este se agacho para quedar a la altura del chico –Ademas….. por que nos conformaríamos con un pago como el que nos debes si tienes mucho mas en ese maletín eh?-

El chico al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaban solo puso un gesto horrorizado –no porfavor… es por mi hermana… ella morirá…-

-Jajaja a mi que me importa tu hermana?- pregunto el tipo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y sacaba el filo de esta –Ademas….. tu moriras si no nos lo entregas.. asi que nos lo daras?-

-NO!- el chico tenia agallas debía de decirlo

-Entonces muere-

-Correccion Nya- en menos de lo que la vista de los sujetos podia procesar me habia posicionado entre el chico y los agresores tomando la muñeca del que estuvo apunto de apuñalarlo –Ya te dijo que te pagara luego, baja tu arma y lárgate si no quieres morir- mis palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca cosa que no les hizo mucha ilusión a los sujetos

-En que momento?!- dijo el segundo sujeto que en cuanto vio la escena se lanzo contra mi con la intención de golpearme, pero con mi mano libre solo me limite a detener su golpe sin nisiquiera voltear a verlo

-Supongo que eso es un no…- los otros 2 grandulones me quisieron golpear pero al contrario les lance a sus compañeros los cuales antes sostenia, los tire con tal fuerza que literalmente fui capaz de derribarlos con sus mismos amigos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en lo que estaban en el suelo vi al chico atrás de mi, este parecia consternado pero no era momento para estarlo –Corre- dije secamente mientras este se ponía de pie

-E-Espera… t-tu eres Hos…-

-Te dije que corrieras o no?- le dije con molestia en mi voz la cual no era usual de mi, pero este apenas lo dije vio como enfrente se empezaban a poner de pie los agresores

-C-Corramos!- comento el chico mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro la cual retire solo con la mia

-Vete de aquí, yo me quedare a jugar un poco con ellos- no paso ni un segundo cuando el tipo algo asustado solo corrió como cualquier persona normal mientras que yo dirigi mi mirada a ellos con algo de diversión

-Niña metete en tus asuntos!-

-Oye no se te hace conocida saito?-

-Creo que un poco….-

-Yo me entrometo en lo que quiera- bromee por lo que este solo me vio con una cara de molestia mientras guardaba su navaja, pero mi olfato e instinto me decían que no se rendiría y se iria a casa por las buenas como un niño obediente, este saco de su pantalon un arma mientras que sus amigos que traían chaquetas hacían a un lado estas para mostrarme las armas enfundadas

El primero me apunto –no me gusta matar a sangre fría, ultima oportunidad, pierdet…-

-Quien te crees mi padre?!- en un solo movimiento con una ira descomunal ya me encontraba a unos centímetros de el, este apenas al percatarse de que no estaba por impulso disparo su arma en direccion hacia mi en menos de un segundo, lo raro fue que aunque iba de frente a la bala no me alerte de que me diera.. al contrario…. Con mis ojos podia ver la bala moverse a la velocidad de una persona corriendo, lo cual era muy lento considerando la velocidad a las que se disparan esas cosas

"En que momento podia ver las balas tan detenidamente?" moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado dicho proyectil solo paso de largo

-AAAAAAAAAH!- el tipo grito de una manera completamente adolorida mientras sostenia su muñeca con tanta fuerza que parecia que sostenia un trapo pues le habia roto los huesos

-Vuelveme a disparar y lo menos de lo que te preocuparas será una muñeca rota!- le dije mientras lo sostuve aun con mas fuerza por lo que unos pequeños crujidos volvieron a salir

-AH AH! P-PORFAVOR! SUELTAME PORFAVOR!-

-Oye por favor suéltalo- hablo uno de los hombre mientras que este levantaba las manos en señal de paz para intentar acercarse lentamente, claro no se lo permiti, en un movimiento de nuevo lo patee justo en el estomago con una fuerza tan exagerada que diría que algo dentro de el se estrujo, este salio volando varios metros por lo lejos

-Quien te pidió que hablaras eh?!- mi agresividad no era normal en lo mas minimo… pero me divertia… me divertia mucho jejeje

-Niña maldita!- por fin los segundos hombres, los cuales eran los grandes se lanzaron contra mi pero me deshice de ellos como si basura se tratara, a uno le di un rodillazo en la barbilla la cual no dudo que se haya roto de lleno y al segundo le di un golpe en el rostro con menos fuerza para no matarlo

Los dos cayeron de golpes, y asi era como todos habían caído….. tan fácilmente

-Levantate- le dije al sujeto que estaba en el suelo tomándose el rostro por el gran golpe que le propine

-N-Nos rendimos, n-no volveremos venir por aquí- dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada de la mia lo que solo me hizo molestar

Rápidamente tome al sujeto del suelo por la camiseta y lo obligue a mirarme, este si antes estaba aterrado ahora su rostro habia palidecido de una manera bestial –Quien dijo que era una opción?! Levantate para que te pueda hacer mas daño!-

-D-D…Demo…..-este intentaba susurrar algo pero estaba demasiado asustado para completar la oración –Demonio….DEMONIO! AYUDEME ALGUIEN PORFAVOR! PORFAVOR!-

-Que escandaloso- comente mientras mis uñas de mi mano libre se empezaban a alargar para ser como filosos cuchillos cada una de estas, cuando por fin dejaron de crecer las apunte a su cuello –Ahora levántate y pelea como hombre

-DEMONIO! AQUÍ HAY UN DEMONIO!- no entendia el por que me llamaba asi pero no me importaba en lo mas minimo

-GUARDA SILENCI...-

-RIN-CHAN!-un grito me hizo detener mis acciones a solo unos centímetros del cuello del sujeto que parecia haber perdido la cabeza, al mirar hacia donde venia la voz por fin vi quien la emitia, esta era una pelirroja que tenia el pelo atado en un par de coletas altas con ojos esmeralda, lo raro era que su mirada estaba horrorizada al igual que la del sujeto

-Ruby-chan- conteste con una sonrisa mientras soltaba al sujeto para dejarlo completamente en el suelo este abrazandose a si mismo –Crei que habias ido con Dia y Hanamaru- comente pero el comentario no ocasiono reaccion alguna en ella por lo que me preocupe

-Q-Que hiciste?- dijo mientras veia alrededor, los cuerpos de los sujetos que hace un momento habia masacrado, esta los veia horrorizada mientras que yo solo veia la escena como si fuera algo de lo mas común

-Intentaron asaltar a un chico y los detuve Nya~-

Esta cruzo su mirada con la mia y causo una reaccion que no esperaba, esta se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras que retrocedio unos pasos asustada, eso simplemente me hizo preocuparme –Ruby?! Estas bie….-

-T-Tus Ojos…- dijo con un tono de miedo total

-Mis ojos?- pregunte algo confundida mientras me dirigía a un charco de agua cercano para ver mi reflejo –No tienen nada de mal….WUOU!- salte de golpe por el susto que me lleve en cuanto vi mi reflejo, esa del reflejo en verdad era yo? No podia ser o si? Con un poco mas de calma volvi a verme en el reflejo y efectivamente, no habia cambiado, no esta de mas decir que me asuste de gran manera llevándome mi mano a mi rostro cerca de mi ojo…

En el reflejo yacia una chica peli naranja con una chamarra color negra y un pelo abundante, sus ojos tendían a ser amarillos como el sol… pero esta tenia algo muy diferente, una pupila afilada yacia en su ojo mientras que este se habia encendido como si del mismo sol se tratara, no era la primera vez que se veian unos ojos como esos, pero… el otro ojo… era completamente normal, el mismo color pero un tono mas normal y con una pupila redonda, cada uno de estos reflejaba una emoción diferente, el primero daba la sensación de que te apuñalaría sin dudarlo un momento y el segundo el ojo que siempre tenia… uno que era yo…

Mi adrenalina se fue al caño mientras que una latente preocupación nacio remplazándola -Que rayos….- el ojo con la pupila afilada empezó a desaparecer lentamente, dejándome en su lugar una redonda y el color tan intenso de esta se fue opacando cada vez mas hasta dejar un color natural como el que solia tener

-R-Rin-chan estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja que se acercaba a mi con un semblante preocupado por lo que solo la mire algo atontada pero con una sonrisa

-S-Si….algo….te asuste?- pregunte cambiando mi gesto por un mas preocupado "Era como cuando me fusione con Road….. pero….. Donde esta?"

-U-Un poco- Ruby miro a los sujetos en el suelo –D-deberiamos llevarlos a un hospital?-

-No morirán con los golpes que les di- conteste simplemente –Cuando tengan hambre se levantaran- esta solo me miro con un puchero en el rostro –Esta bien, llamemos una ambulancia y nos vamos bien?-

Esta rápidamente asintió con una gran sonrisa a lo que yo la correspondi

.

.

.

.

.

-Si, el el callejón de la avenida principal- hablaba Ruby –Q-Que quien habla?- al decir esto solo me volteo a ver –Q-Que le digo?- dijo cubriendo el micrófono del teléfono a lo que yo le sonreí me gustaba su inocencia, era como una niña pequeña y vaya qie debe ser muy inocente para que yo lo diga

Rápidamente me acerque al teléfono publico del que hablaba y con un leve movimiento colgué la llamada –Listo Nya~-

-R-Rin-chan! eso no se hace, es delito llamar a la policía sin dar tu nombre!-

-Oye te recuerdo que somos viajeras de otra dimensión, no es como si las reglas aplicaran del todo con nosotras- me encogi de hombros a lo que ella puso un puchero

Luego de eso y unas cuantas bromas mas las dos nos dispusimos a caminar un rato mientras buscábamos algun lugar donde quedarnos

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y nosotras seguimos caminando a la deriva ya no buscando lugares pues teníamos mas que suficientes por lo que solo paseábamos como un par de amigas a la deriva, era divertido, jamas habia hablado con Ruby de una forma tan amena, esta se emocionaba con cada cosa que veia en los puestos diciendo que eso no lo teníamos en nuestro mundo aunque simplemente pienso que ella le gusta jugar un poco

El atardecer se apodero del cielo dejando un anaranjado destello que nos invadia

-Que te parece este moño?- pregunto divertida mientras sostenia 2 moños muy lindos uno en cada mano

Las desiciones y cosas que hablábamos…. Era como si hubiera vuelto a mi vida de hace 3 años, donde solo podia Salir a pasear con…..con Kayocchin….

-Rin-chan? te sientes bien?- pregunto la pelirroja que caminaba a mi lado esta comiendo un algodón de azúcar

-C-creo que si, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas- mi gesto se volvio algo triste mientras que esta claramente lo noto

La chica puso un gesto algo timido y avergonzado –Esas cosas… tienen que ver con Hanayo-san?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo asentí sin mucho animo –Lo suponía….. no fue muy normal de ti actuar tan agresiva con alguien que conocieras…..-

-Se lo merecia….. ella no es la chica que era mi amiga, ni la chica de la que me…..- en esa ultima palabra pare al ver como el rostro de Ruby parecia decaer un poco con cada palabra en la que me acercaba a terminar esa oración –Me encariñe- cambie la oración a lo que ella parecio mejorar su humor

-T-Tampoco lo esperaba, pero no crees que fuiste muy dura con ella? Ella solo te queria de vuelta- me quiso convencer cosa que no sirvió de nada

-Y yo quiero mi chamarra de vuelta y eso no pasara o si?- bromee a lo que ella solo me miro con algo de arrepentimiento

-L-Lamento lo de tu chamarra, fue culpa mia y de Maru-chan-

-No, No, No- negué rápidamente –era una broma Nya- dije mientras por fin volvíamos a caminar –Se que ella me queria de vuelta, pero….. aun asi no tiene sentido alguno volver a estar con ella si no es la misma persona que antes-

-Yo…..la entiendo….-

-Eh?-

-El querer tenerte de vuelta a su lado….. creo que eres una chica muy especial, no creo que nadie que te conociera alguna vez pudiera dejarte ir de esa manera, yo no lo haria, eres tan linda cariñosa, amable y amigable….. no te dejaría ir si te fueras…. La comprendo por eso mismo por que ella te queria- creo que la chica hablo automáticamente pues las palabras que emitio solo hicieron que me pusiera roja como un tomate, esta al verme se dio cuenta de dicho sonrojo y luego de tener una mueca de confusión paso a tener una cara completamente roja al igual –D-D-Digo, eres una gran amiga Rin-chan, p-por eso lo digo, n-no quise insinuar otra c-cosa-

-E-E-Esta bien- murmure con un sonrojo aun notorio –E-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero…

-CUIDADO!- una voz cercana a nosotras resonó mientras un sonido metalico era acompañado de ese grito, tanto el rostro de Ruby como el mio se volvio uno serio y volteamos a ver la escena la cual se encontraba cruzando la calle, esta era de un edificio en construcción,y ver la escena nos dimos cuenta de que la grua fallo un momento y como consecuencia una tanda de vigas de metal apenas se soltaban de esta en caída libre hacia la calle, para desgracia de nosotras habia personas que caminaban por ahí por lo que una vigas les caerían encima y no creo que fuera un suave golpe

-Me encargo de la gente- -Me encargo de la viga- fue increíble que tanto como Ruby y yo analizaramos la escena a tal velocidad de una fracción de segundo

Las dos moviéndonos a una velocidad inhumana llegamos a nuestro destino sin problema

Ruby impulsándose por el aire y con una onda de su energía fue capaz de desviar la mayoría de las vigas hacia adentro de la construcción en un terreno baldío donde no habia nadie, pero como lo esperábamos no todas fueron retenidas, una caia y estaba a unos metros de alcanzar a las personas, eran 2 personas y para mi sorpresa una empujo a la otra con la intención de apartarla de peligro lo cual era muy valiente, a solo unos centímetros de que golpeara su cabeza tome a la persona entre brazos y fui capaz de quitarla

Eso no habia sido tan fácil, pero por lo pelos no me golpeo, aunque creo que lo resistiría, ahora sostenia entre mis brazos a una chica la cual tenia unas gafas de sol, un abrigo que cubria su pelo y un cubre bocas lo cual era extraño

-Rin-chan estas bien?!- se escucharon las voces de mis dos amigas…..Espera 2?

-Estoy bien- -Estoy bien- mi voz resonó en unisonido con otra la cual estaba mas que cerca

-Eh?- -Eh- la chica que sostenia en mis brazos emitio de nuevo esas palabras en unisonido

-Rin Estas bien?!-

-Rin-chan!-

-Que paso Elicchi?!-

-Hizo a un lado a Hanayo y casi muere de no ser por la chica que la salvo!-

Un grupo de chicas que antes estaban en la banqueta se empezaron a acercar corriendo pero para cuando las vi que se quitaron sus anteojos y cubre bocas me quede con la boca abierta, por mis espaldas se acercaba una chica de pelo rojizo la cual tambien se quedo boquiabierta al ver lo que pasaba

-Rin-chan esas son…- pregunto Ruby estupefacta a lo que yo débilmente asenti

-La salvo ella- hablo una peli jengibre que me señalaba mientras yo bajaba a la chica que por lo que pasaba ahora suponía quien era –Muchas grac…- su tono se fue apagando en cuanto esta vio mi rostro

Vi a todas las presentes que me miraban estupefactas con la boca abierta mientras que yo solo intentaba retroceder un poco

-RIN?!- gritaron las ocho (entre las cuales pude identificar a una castaña) en unisonido excepto la chica que aun tenia los lentes y el cubrebocas pues esta me veia estupefacta, esta llevaba ahora que lo veia la falda de Otonokizaka y a la vez de su mochila habían caído libros que decían "segundo año de preparatoria" y por ultimo una calcomonia que decia µ's en uno de estos cuadernos esta de color rosada

Por fin la chica de lentes se quito el gorro del abrigo, los lentes y el cubre bocas para dejar al descubierto lo que esperaba, una chica de pelo corto naranja y unos ojos de color amarillo intensos, ahora lo debía de decir… Me van a matar cuando se enteren de esto mis amigas

La chica solo hizo un gesto pensativo y luego hablo

" _Le habran puesto algo al ramen Nya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Portadoras, Bienvenidas a la línea Original de Love Live uwu**

 **Krishellsolis:** Jajaja eso lo tenia planeado desde el inicio de todo, por el RinPana no te preocupes cierta pelirroja de coletas podría sustituir el pana un tiempo….. o permanentemente :3

 **Waldemar16:** como todo buen shonen sin entrenamiento no se llega a nada :v, si, lo de el crossover hace tiempo que lo tenia en mente

 **yohan2000:** dije que era un dulce no una paleta :v, la de anju se descubrirá mas adelante y se explicara con detalles las skills de todas las demás miembros de A-Rise


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

" _Creo…. Que ya tenemos donde quedarnos_ "

-Encontraron algo?- preguntaba la chica a mi lado de cabello negro esta con un semblante serio

-Pues…. Encontramos varios hoteles a precios accesibles pero con tantas personas como los somos… es algo difícil el mantenernos en un lugar incluso con el dinero de Mari- Hablo chika que tenia un semblante derrotado, era increíble el como al recuperar sus recuerdos les habia tomado confianza a las chicas de Muse, al parecer debio de cooperar con ellas en el futuro pues se llevaba bien con Honoka y Nozomi en especial, lo cual era bueno…. Los dos grupos convivían sin problema alguno aunque la mayoría parecían estar aun conmocionados por su futuro

La mayoría de las chicas estábamos en el callejón cada una platicando los descubrimientos de la investigaciónes en general, pero la gran mayoría de opciones no eran muy buenas, 21 personas era demasiado aunque tuviéramos tanto dinero, podríamos estar aquí, Dias, Semanas o incluso meses

-Encontraron algo?- pregunto una voz en lo alto la cual provenia de una peli negra que aterrizaba en el suelo junto con maki que hacia lo mismo, ambas llevaban el mismo uniforme solo que el detalle era que el de Maki era color plata

-Nada prometedor- Dijo You con un tono algo pesimista –Dormiremos en la calle a este paso-

Maki solo hizo una mueca algo incomoda –Esto no nos esta llevando a ningun lado!- se sacudió el pelo completamente alterada –Dejamos a mi papa con esa cosa!-

-No hay problema en eso- Hablo Erena –Esa cosa aunque sea un monstruo cree que hace lo mejor por las personas, solo mata delicuentes y portadores con habilidades que le importe, no es alguien que iria por un objetivo que pudo destruir desde hacia años-

-Bueno esto no nos sirvió de nada- Hablo Umi desde el fondo sentada junto a Kotori que aun parecia consternada –deberiamos buscar aunque sea una casa abandonada para intentar sobrevivir ahí

-Oye no es mala idea Umi-chan- dijo Honoka que hacia una rato hablaba con Tsubasa, al parecer se habían llevado bien, pues Honoka empezó a preguntarle un sinfín de cosas sobre el viaje en el tiempo….. aunque será ella mantenía la cabeza en alto… por mi parte…. Creo que la cabeza por lo bajo seria mucho decir, estaba mucho peor que eso…

-En realidad no lo es- dijo Kanan mientras sonreía a Umi, las dos eran parecidas en cierto aspecto –Que opinan?- pregunto en general

-Me da igual mientras pueda dormir- contesto Dia a mi lado

-Y-Yo tambien creo que es buena idea Zura~-

-Si, creo que You y Riko preferirían descansar o no?- dijo Yoshiko mientras miraba a las dos mencionadas las cuales apenas cruzaron miradas con la chica le sonrieron de manera calida

-Lo que dijo Yoshiko- dijo Riko algo divertida pero aun con un semblante muerto en su rostro

-en ese caso esta decidido- Hablo Dia con una voz autoritaria –Nos quedaremos en una casa abandonada por las zonas urbanas, alguna objeccion?-

Nadie se opuso a la voz de Dia pues era la mejor opción en cuestión –En ese caso nos vamos?- pregunto Mari mientras miraba el cielo –Ya va a oscurecer

-No…- respondi con la voz apagada y sin mirar a nadie –Aun falta Rin-chan- algunas miradas algo apenadas se posaron en mi pero no pude simplemente apartar mi mirada del suelo, me sentía destrozada por dentro

-es cierto, tambien falta Ruby- Dia apoyaba mi argumento pero esta con una mirada algo preocupada, no me extrañaba la verdad, parecia del tipo de hermana que podría simplemente decirle a su hermanita que entre a la casa antes de que oscurezca.

-Ahora que lo mencionan es cierto- Nico miraba a ambos lados de los callejones –Esas dos aun no llegan, solo espero que las dos idiotas no se metan en problemas, una es muy inocente y la otra muy impulsiva-

-entonces hay que llamarles para ver donde están- sugirió Nozomi mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsa, ahora que lo veia todas llevaban predas completamente normales, habíamos intercambiado nuestros atuendos de campo por ropa común, cada una llevaba una mochila ya fuera colgada del hombro o de ambos donde llevaban sus cosas o uniformes, por mi parte habia guardado en un bolso mi pantalon tipo camuflaje y a la vez mi camiseta negra, estas le remplace por una blusa y una falda común y corrientes

La peli morada parecio llamar pero a los pocos segundos separo su celular de su oído mirando con algo de confusión –Rin-chan no contesta su celular….-

-Tampoco Ruby contesta- comentaba Dia que separaba el celular de su oído en este momento, esta tenia un semblante preocupado –sabia que no debía dejarla separarse de mi y menos con Hoshizora!-

Eso llamo mi atención –Espera… dijiste que se fue con Rin-chan?- pregunte a la chica de pelo negro la cual suspiro fastidiada

-No me hace mas ilusión que a ti dejar a mi hermanita con la mas terca de el grupo de Nico, no me explico por que, pero ruby quiere mucho a Hoshizora-

-No será que Ruby-chan y Rin ya son Girlfriends?- bromeo Mari mientras que Kanan solo le dio un codazo en las costillas en señal de que era mejor mantener silencio

"No puede ser Rin-chan no es el tipo de persona que se enamoraría de alguien en solo unos meses…o si?,Agh solo es Mari fastidiando"

-Entonces vamos a buscarlas- comento Riko –Podemos acaparar mas terreno si dividimos los grupos a la mitad-

-Yo voy con Riko-chan y You-chan- dijo Chika con un tono animado

-Esperen, que pasa si vuelven y no estamos aquí?- pregunto Kotori

-Ustedes las esperaran-

-Eh? Pero Tsubasa….. yo no me quiero quedar sola en este callejón, huele mal….-

-No te quejes Honoka, no tenemos tiempo que perder, aunque sigo insistiendo que aquellas dos solo se entretuvieron con alguna tontería- miro al resto de las chicas –Recuerden, no usen sus skills en publico o por lo menos no siendo capaces de que las vea la gente, si encontramos donde están mandan mensaje al grupo que creamos bien?- todas asentimos ante las palabras de la castaña y acto siguiente ya habia saltado hasta la azotea de un edificio del callejón para empezar a correr

"Donde te metiste Rin-chan?" casi de inmediato empece a correr por los tejados importándome muy poco si la gente me veia desde abajo por los cortos saltos que daba de tejado a tejado, no me agradaba la idea de que mi mejor amiga estuviera perdida en un mundo que no conocía en lo mas minimo pero mas que nada lo que me incomodaba es que estuviera con la hermana menor de Kurosawa…

-Oye deja de correr tan rápido, no todas podemos correr como una bala- una voz resonó atrás de mi por lo que curiosa pero sin detenerme mire a mis espaldas, para encontrarme a una peli negra que corria rápidamente a mi lado pues que digamos apenas y usaba mi skill

-Que pasa Yazawa? No deberías haberte ido con Nishikino a investigar?- pregunte deteniéndome en el borde de un tejado para mirar a la chica que venia por detrás que al igual se detuvo pero con una mueca de cansancio

-S-Solo queria saber como estabas, ya sabes todo lo que paso en el otro mundo… debio de ser algo duro verdad?- baje la mirada –Te queria decir… que gracias por lo que hiciste en el otro lado, me salvaste la vida varias veces-

-Te deje morir- respondi con un tono glacial –No merezco que me agradezcas por nada

-Claro que lo mereces, Si no fuera por ti el futuro probablemente se hubiera repetido de nuevo….. eso es algo que agradezco que evitaras, ademas, creo que en el otro lado te dije que me llamaras Nico-

-Nico-chan, perdemos tiempo para encontrar a Rin-chan... si lo que quieres es agradecerme solo dejémoslo asi, tampoco podia dejar que mis amigas murieran-

Esta suspiro decepcionadamente –Sabes? Rin siempre dijo que eras alguien linda y atenta, pero creo que es lo menos que veo en ti-

-No sabes nada de mi mas que peleamos juntas en el futuro- le dedique una mirada hostil –No opines de mi persona si no sabes lo que he pasado-

Nico rio un poco y poso sus manos a la altura de su pecho -No por que Rin te haya rechazado significa que debes ser odiosa conmigo-

-Rin-chan no me rechazo… solo que aun no entiende lo que hice-

-Asi? Pues a mi lo que paso en el callejón hace una hora me parecio un completo rechazo, no se como lo veas t…..- no termino por que me habia acercado de una manera rápida hacia ella tomándola del cuello de su camisa, la miraba con enojo indescriptible

-No….No por que Yui haya sido la causante de todo esto implica que ustedes no tienen que ver con perder a mi mejor amiga… USTEDES TIENEN LA MALDITA CULP…..-

-Cierra la boca Hanayo- Nico me miro con unos ojos iguales de hostiles que los mios, pero esta con una mirada a la vez mas molesta –Sueltame o enserio te voy a dar un paliza, no por que me hayas ganado una vez en el pasado significa que esta vez te dejare tocarme, si quisiera podría transportarte directamente a un estanque de tiburones en este momento, pero aclaremos, nosotras tambien nos equivocamos al reclutar a todas y cada una de las integrantes de Muse….. pero eso no quiere decir que les hacíamos un mal, las salvábamos de su maldito equipo pues la primera vez que la ven estuvieron a punto de empezar una pelea, nosotros la cuidamos y la protegimos como a nuestra hermanita y déjame decirte algo mas, el que Rin te odie- esta se teletransporto apenas unos centímetros hacia atrás para safarse de mi agarre y verme de frente –Es por tu propia mano, nadie te obligo a que te unieras a las aqours, nadie te obligo a que te obsesionaras con ella al grado de ser capaz de golpearla casi a morir solo para tenerla a tu lado, nosotras la protegimos de todo mal, tu la intentaste lastimar por tu propio bien… si comparamos quien es la culpable aquí yo solo te veo a ti como la única opción….. nosotras le mentimos? Si, la agredimos, de vez en cuando cuando me hace irritar, pero jamas le tocamos un pelo con la intención de dañarla, queria saber como estabas sobre todo esto pero por mas que lo veo sigues siendo una niña que no sabe diferenciar entre el culpable y la victima….. y déjame decirte- esta negó con una sonrisa en el rostro –Tu no eres la victima-

-No es mi culpa…- o si? –yo solo queria que volviera a su vida normal-

-O querias que tu vida volviera a ser normal mejor dicho?- esta se acerco a mi pero con una sonrisa mas amable para posar su mano en mi hombro –Hanayo….. se lo que es estar enamorada… que tu veas por el bien de esa persona…. Se que tan enamorada estas de Rin, pero….. Rin esta demasiado dolida, entiende que lo que hiciste no hizo mas que romperle el corazón en mil pedazos….. ella te amaba, pero deberías darle algo de tiempo-

-Como le puedo dar tiempo?- mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos –le he dado 3 años de tiempo, el simple hecho de verla frente a frente es un milagro para mi, el hecho de no lanzarme a abrazarla es una lucha constante para mi ser… yo solo quiero… solo quiero volver a ser su "Kayocchin"….-

-Soy amiga de esa chica hace ya 3 años, te puedo decir con toda seguridad que ella te perdonara tarde o temprano- mire a la chica con mis ojos que aun eran vidriosos pero esta tenia una sonrisa alentadora –Ademas no es como si a los gatos les durara mucho tiempo el enojo, solo dale su espacio si?-

Ante ello asentí –Oye Nico-chan…. gracias—

-que ironico que me agradezcas, en el otro mundo casi me matas-

Despues de escuchar las palabras de la chica solo me rasque el cuello nerviosamente, -bueno…. Sobre eso… lo lamento jeje-

Esta sonrio con el ego alto –Aunque no lo hubieras logrado, siempre sere la mejor portadora de todo el universo- el gesto de la chica solo me hizo reir a lo que ella sonrio nerviosamente –Entonces, vámonos antes de que Rin cometa una idiotez que pueda lamentar-

-em….. Rin-chan puede cuidarse por si sola no crees?-

-Me refiero a Dia, Rin esta con Ruby y eso solo es igual a desastre, trabajaste con Dia debes de saber como asesinaría a Rin si le dañara un pelo a Ruby o si simplemente la besar…- mire a Nico rápidamente pero esta se tapo la boca con ambas manos para sonreir nerviosamente

-que tipo de relación tiene Kurosawa con Rin-chan?-

-Ni yo lo se, y eso que es mi prima y mi mejor amiga- esta miro a la calle –Nos vamos?-

Solo me quede con un gesto algo fruncido, para luego asentir, íbamos a correr pero de pronto…

Mi mirada se volvio frenética por un momento pues sentía….. que alguien me miraba, rápidamente voltee a mis espaldas convencida de que alguien me habia estado mirando pero para mi sorpresa no habia absolutamente nada

-Hanayo, estas bien?-

Que habia sido eso? Esa sensación? –Si….. ya voy-

.

.

.

.

En un restaurant muy animado por la calles de Akibahara yacían 11 chicas, estas sentadas comiendo, entre ellas dos eran inpropias de ese mundo… literalmente

-Te estoy diciendo que eso es imposible!-

-Ara Ara, pero la estamos viendo justo frente a nosotras-

-Solo son parecidas pero apoyo a Maki, es imposible lo que nos dice la chica-

-Para mi las dos son igualitas, solo que ella parece un poco mayor si la miras con detenimiento..-

-Nya…..- se quejo la chica enfrente de mi mientras esta me miraba fijamente –Por que me dejaría el pelo largo?-

-Y-Yo opino que se te veria muy bien Rin-chan!- comento la castaña que tenia un semblante tan timido que parecia un angel por la aura que emanaba

-Suponiendo que diga la verdad- señalo la pelinegra a mi amiga –Quien es ella?! Se parece a alguien que conozco pero no podría ser-

-Em….. mi nombre es Ruby Kurosawa, mucho gusto- se presento mi amiga mientras que la peli negra palidecio

-E-Eh?-

-Nico-chan que pasa?-

-E-Es que….. R-Ruby es mi primita que vive en Numazu, y su hermana es…..-

-Dia Kurosawa- comente mientras comia otro pedazo de carne el cual era demasiado grueso, menos mal que mi skill me daba demasiada hambre cuando la usaba por lo que podia devorar dicho platillo sin ningun problema, era divertido ver la cara de las demás chicas en cuanto veian que tanto comia –La peli negra con actitud algo explosiva Nya- hable con la boca llena

-ay dios- susurro la peli negra mientras veia a Ruby –Pero tu solo deberías de tener 10 años….-

-Em si…. Sobre eso, Nico-chan… nuestra nico-chan dijo que no hay orden cronológico en los diferentes mundos por lo que en el nuestro simplemente tenemos casi la misma edad jeje- esta me miro mientras que ahora comia un plato de arroz muy grande –Rin-chan, no crees que estas comiendo mucho?-

-Para Nada Nya- conteste con una sonrisa separando el plato de mi boca para luego mirar a las chicas –Asi que ustedes son idols verdad?- ante ello solo asintieron pero aun con una mirada algo confusa, pero por mi parte mire a la otra Rin, la chica de pelo corto que llevaba el uniforme de Otonokizaka –Pero… tu tambien eres una?-

-Claro Nya- contesto la peli naranja con una sonrisa muy orgullosa –Ganamos el Love Live sin problema alguno ademas de que cada quien tuvo su propia cancion en la que fueron el respectivo centro, fue muy divertido, pero nos disolvimos el año pasado que las de tercero se graduaron jeje-

Ante eso puse una sonrisa un tanto burlona –En realidad me da algo de gracia, jamas pensé que en ningun mundo alterno llegara a ser una idol, es que es mucho para mi…. Yo no soy muy…..-

-Femenina?- pregunto Maki con un gesto que decia "Ya lo veia venir"

-Eh? Por eso? Pero no importa lo que te dijeron en el pasado Nya! Esos chicos eran unos tontos- me respondio la otra Rin haciendo que me riera a carcajadas

-De que chicos hablas? Yo decia que no era muy fan de bailar y cantar, se me hace algo un poco tonto la verdad, me veria mas como una corredora del club de atletismo- dije mientras me encogia de hombros –No me lo tomes a mal, solo que aunque seamos la misma persona en ciertos aspectos no nos parecemos-

-Eh?- Hanayo hablo con el típico tono de timidez en su voz, era nostálgico pero en cierto aspecto me molestaba, pero no podia desquitarme con ella, por lo menos no con esa "Hanayo" –P-pero los chicos de la primaria….. te dijeron que parecias un chico no lo recuerdas?- miro a mi otra yo a su lado –Rin-chan duro mucho para superarlo, contigo no paso eso?

-Chicos, Primaria- hacia memoria hasta que por fin lo recordé –O si! Los chicos que me criticaron por usar una falda verdad?- comente a lo que ella asintió con un gesto algo preocupado

-Entonces si paso?-

-Si, pero les patee el trasero en cuanto lo dijeron, aunque en cierto punto los pantalones son mejores, la comodidad es mejor que una falda que deja ver tus bragas… no es de mi agrado ese tipo de ropa-

\- Creo que ahora me trago aun menos que sea Rin….. es demasiado diferente a nuestra Rin….- dijo Eli con un gesto algo indeciso –Pero se ven exactamente iguales…..

-Ademas de que Ruby esta aquí….-

-Nicocchi, segura que esta es tu primita y no una pelirroja jugándote una mala pasada?-

-Creeria mucho mas si me dijeran que es la gemela perdida de Rin, pero el llegar al punto de decir que son la misma persona, incluso te ves mayor…..-

-Eso es por que tengo 19 años Nya, como dijimos mientras yo tengo 19 otra Rin podría ser una niña recién nacida o una abuelita moribunda- conteste

-Eh?- Honoka se rascaba la cabeza algo confundida –Esto es peor que las matemáticas para entender…-

-Culpa a Nico-chan y su skill tan desastrosa- comento Ruby con una gota de nerviosismo bajando por su frente pues ahora que lo pensábamos nadie entendia del todo como funcionaba la skill de Nico del todo….. ni siquiera ella misma lo entendia

-Cierto- Hablo Kotori –Como hicieron aquello que paso en la construcción?- pregunto con un gesto de genuina curiosidad

-Que cosa?- preguntamos Ruby y yo a la vez

-Son enviadas de los dioses?- pregunto Nozomi, uno diría que era una broma pero esta simplemente parecia querer encontrar la respuesta mas lógica

-Tienen tecnología avanzada? –pregunto Maki –es la única explicación razonable-

-Maki no inventes nadie tiene eso ademas de tu papa millonar….-

-Tenemos poderes- respondimos como si de nada se tratara Ruby y yo, ella con una sonrisa inocente y yo con una animada

Las 9 chicas se quedaron completamente pasmadas por lo que dijimos tanto que no pudieron articular ni una sola palabra

-E-Estan bien?- pregunto Ruby con un tono algo preocupado por lo que estas asintieron levemente

-Creo que lo de Maki ahora es mas creible- comento Nico

-Como que poderes? Como los super héroes Nya?!- pregunto con los ojos emocionados la otra yo lo cual se me hizo muy gracioso

-Si algo asi- comente

-GENIAL!- Honoka se puso de pie con una sonrisa muy emocionada al igual que la otra Rin –Entonces pueden lanzar rayos?!

-Em….. no-

-Detener el tiempo Nya?!-

-No-

-Ser una araña?!-

-Para que querria ser una araña?- pregunto Ruby con los ojos algo confundidos –Pero no-

-Entonces que pueden hacer?- se desespero la otra Rin haciendo un puchero en su rostro el cual me dio mucha gracia

-P-Pueden hacer que la gente se sienta feliz?- pregunto Hanayo con un tono timido el cual solo hizo reir a Ruby a mi lado y a la vez me hizo sonreir a mi

-Asi deberia ser Kayocchin…- susurre por lo bajo, el ver a una chica tan inocente y pura delante de mi era como un regalo, en lugar de ver esa mirada que solo anhelaba tenerme a toda costa, esa mirada asesina que habia en sus ojos, no eran propias de una chica tan inocente como la que tenia enfrente de mi

-Eh? Dijiste algo yo del otro mundo?- pregunto la Rin con un gesto preocupado a lo que con una sonrisa negué algo divertida

-No pasa, nada solo pensaba en…..- mire a la castaña y luego a la peli naranja –pero ruby-chan puede tener super fuerza, empujar cosas con una gran fuerza e incluso casi volar, por mi parte…. Soy como una especie de gato, con todas las 7 vidas incluidas-

-Creo que eso es demasiada…..- dijo Kotori con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla

-Coincidencia…..- completo Umi

El reto paso mientras que las chicas nos hacían un sinfín de preguntas sobre como seria las cosas de ahora en adelante con nuestro grupo ademas de como era nuestro mundo lo cual no fue una platica muy emocionante, era casi lo mismo que este lugar solo con el leve detalle de que allí podrias encontrar a gente que te volarían la cabeza con la mente si quisieran, pero algo que aquí era muy diferente de mi mundo eran dos personas….. esa que era yo y la persona que una vez ame –Oigan tengo una duda, tu y Hanayo son pareja en este mundo?-

-EEEEEH?!- gritaron casi todas las presentes incluyendo a Ruby a mi lado

Rin y Hanayo tenían el rostro teñido en rojo lo cual encontraba muy divertido pero por alguna razon mi pregunta era seria, muy seria

.N-No, Rin-chan y yo…. S-solo somos amigas-

-Asi? Tu yo del otro mundo esta enamorada de mi- conteste de manera divertida pero con cierta amargura en mi voz

-E-Eh? Kayocchin, enamorada de mi? No, no, ella es muy linda para alguien como yo…..- Rin de estar sonrojada paso a tener una mirada completamente nueva como si hubiera recordado algo –Por cierto… donde esta la Kayocchin de tu mundo Nya?-

Me encogi de hombros –Tuvimos nuestras diferencias y dejamos de ser amigas-

-Que?- preguntaron la castaña y la peli naranja con un gesto de verdad sorprendido pero mas que nada era un gesto que no creía lo que les decia

-Y-Yo jamas dejaría de ser amiga de Kayocchin-

-Me consta- levanto la mano Maki que desde hacia un rato estaba callada pero observando atentamente

-No dirias lo mismo cuando tu mejor amiga se convierte en una asesina sin alma- dije sin interés tomando mi bebida –Pero me alegra que aquí las dos estén como si nada-

-A-Asesina? Yo?-

-Em…. Rin-chan creo que te estas pasando un poco ellas no son tu y Koizumi-san, deberías calmarte- dijo una voz dulce a mi lado la cual solo me hizo sonreir con algo de culpabilidad

-L-Lo siento, creo que se me paso la mano con las cosas que dije…- fue entonces que mire mi reloj del celular para darme el susto de mi vida…- Dia….. me va a matar…..- un tic nervioso se apodero de mi rostro mientras veia como la hora se nos habia pasado por ya un buen lapso de tiempo, el solo tener a Ruby conmigo era un constante peligro sobre explosiones –Ruby, nos tenemos que ir! Dia me va a matar!

-One-chan no haria algo como eso jejeje-

-Si lo haria- contesto Nico pues aunque era la de este mundo tambien existía una Dia aquí –es una chica con complejo de hermana esa niña- dijo pesadamente

-P-Pero Rin-chan, aun no tenemos donde quedarnos…- comento Ruby con un tono tan tierno que le hubiera dicho "Entonces sigamos buscando " pero créanme cuando digo que el miedo hacia la pelinegra era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento

-Ocupan donde quedarse?- pregunto Eli con un tono bastante preocupado

-Si- conteste mientras me ponía de pie junto a Ruby con la intención de irnos –Fue un placer conocerlas…. Digo conocerlas en este mundo…..- pensar que solo accedi a venir con ellas por que ofrecieron invitarnos la comida…..

Ruby hizo una leve reverencia educada como despedida mientras ambas nos disponíamos a salir pero algo capto mi atención

-Por que no usan la casa de Maki-chan Nya- sugirió mi otra yo

-HEY! NO OFREZCAS CASAS QUE NO SON TUYAS!-

-Casa? Hablas de su mansión?- la peli naranja negó con una sonrisa

-Hablo de la que esta en la playa Nya, podrían quedarse ahí por unas semanas verdad?-

-HEY RIN!-

-No es mala idea, que te parece Rin-chan?- pregunto Ruby

-ACASO TENGO OPINION DE "MI" CASA?!-

-Cierto, debe estar desocupada ya que estamos a mediados de clases, seria muy útil, es buena idea!-

Maki solo se dejo caer rendida –No tiene caso…. Pero encuentro algo roto y te voy a matar Rin!- amenazo

-a cual de las dos le dices Nya?- preguntamos ambas a la vez por lo que Maki se golpeo con una fuerza tremenda la frente mientras que las demás chicas intentaban contener la carcajada

-Bueno en ese caso nos vamos- dije mientras estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar pero alguien tomo mi muñeca con mucho cariño, al voltear vi a una castaña que tenia unos ojos completamente inocentes pero que eran algo preocupados

-R-Rin-chan- esta respiro hondo –N-No se que te haya hecho mi otra yo… pero… pero haya hecho lo que haya hecho ….. estoy segura que no tenia la intención de lastimarte… yo jamas te lastimaría o por lo menos no lo haria con esa intención-

-Lo entiendo- le conteste con una sonrisa segura la cual la hizo tener un gesto mas tranquilo, mientras ponía mi mano en su cabello con delicadeza –Se que siempre haces las cosas por que crees que son lo correcto Kayocchin- esta vez le sonreí mientras que tanto Ruby como yo salíamos del lugar pero mi sonrisa se deshizo tan rápido como salimos

Sabia el por que lo hizo, sabia que no tenia la intención de dañarme pero esta Kayocchin es igual que la de mi mundo, tal vez no ahora, pero habrá un momento en que haga lo mismo…..

" _Ahora solo espero que Dia no me quiera matar Nya"_


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

" _Convivir?, Paso gracias"_

-Maldita niña rica-

-Esto…. Es inusualmente gigante….-

-Oye Nico yo no te estoy insultando-

Se preguntaran por que pasan los diálogos anteriores y en realidad no es mucho misterio pues que digamos….. en estos momentos nos encontrábamos creo que 21 personas si no contaba mal frente a una casa en la playa, resulta que cuando Rin de este mundo me dijo que Maki tenia una casa aquí, crei que seria algo pequeño o algun departamento, pero la casa frente a nosotras era como las que presentan en los programas de televisión de viviendas modernas, el dia ahora era un atardecer, pues dormimos en el tren desde la madrugada hasta la mañana, poco despues de eso tuvimos que caminar bastante lo que se hizo tarde y luego comer de paso, para el atardecer ya estábamos aquí

Al igual las aquors veian con la boca abierta la casa, bueno excepto cierta rubia que me daba la impresión que tenia una casa que podría abarcar toda la costa… pero bueno volviendo al mundo real

-Es gigante- dijo anju algo sorprendida pero con un gesto pensativo –Pero será tan grande como para que podamos quedarnos todas?-

-Es cierto….. no se si 21 personas puedan estar aquí , parece algo muy apretado- apoyo Kanan con cierta mueca algo incomoda

-Yo podría dormir en el suelo- propuso Honoka a lo que la mayoría rio en excepción a algunas como era el caso de la castaña que estaba a unos metros atrás de mi mirándome desde hace rato, pero claro aunque sentía su mirada no iba a voltear

-Bueno, en ese caso nos turnaremos para usar las camas, asi que deberiamo….-

-No es necesario Ayase-san- comento una rubia con cierto acento extranjero, esta alzaba la mano mientras que con la otra mantenía su celular en su oído –Podemos dormir todas en las camas-

-Eh? Y como haremos eso?- pregunto Dia con un tono confundido

-Compre la casa de al lado- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la casa que estaba al lado de la de Maki justo era igual como la de la antes mencionada

-QUEE?!- preguntamos todas a la vez

-Q-Que hiciste que?- preguntaba Nico con cierto tic nervioso en la ceja

-Compre la casa- volvio a repetir con un tono algo burlon

Kanan se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano –Otra vez lo hiciste…..-

-Espera- interrumpio Umi –como que compraste la casa? Ni siquiera llevamos aquí mas de una hora-

-La casa esta en venta, lo dice el letrero de haya- miramos y efectivamente habia un letrero que decia en venta –solo llame al numero que decia ahí y ahora despues de depositar el dinero la casa es nuestra jejeje-

-Y-Y yo sufro por comprar un plato de Ramen Nya- comente con cierto tono decaído y al igual que Nico un tic en la ceja

-Bueno…. Pero asi podremos estar mas comodas- dijo You intentando buscar el lado bueno

-You-chan esta en lo cierto, solo necesitamos algo de comida para pasar los días y estaremos bien- comento Chika con un tono animado

-Eso se puede arreglar, hay un supermercado cerca del área podríamos ir a ver y luego compramos las cosa- dijo Riko apoyando a sus compañeras

-Siempre le ven lo positivo a las cosas aquellas tres eh?-

-Bueno, son las mas animadas Tojo-san Zura~-

-E-Es cierto…. Aunque Chika me da algo de miedo cuando se pone agresiva- decia la pelirroja a mi lado, gracias a dios que pude llegar a tiempo ayer, por que si no hubiera muerto con Dia que en cierto momento parecio dispuesta a volarme en pedazos….. vaya hermana mas sobre protectora

-Lo que faltaría en ese caso seria solo dividirnos en grupos para repartirnos las casas- Kotori dio un punto muy importante por lo que todas solo pusieron un gesto muy pensativo

Un silencio de genero con una atmosfera algo incomoda, es cierto, los grupos ahora podían hablar sin la intención de matarse e incluso sabíamos que las otras chicas no eran malas, pero el tener a alguien que te intento apuñalar una infinidad de veces durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado…. Es algo que no me dejaría dormir

-Supongo que las integrantes de aqours nos quedaremos en la casa de Mari- contesto con cierto tono de timidez You pues no queria ser grosera con nosotras

-Y nosotras nos quedamos con Muse en la casa de Maki-chan- dijo Tsubasa que desde hacia un rato no hablaba por estar escuchando a Honoka a su lado la cual al parecer habia socializado muy bien con la castaña

-mmm Tsu-chan, Erena y yo, queremos quedarnos con las aqours, las queremos vigilar y ademas no creo que haya suficiente espacio en aquella casa - dijo mientras miraba al grupo –lo sentimos, pero seguimos sin confiar en ustedes-

-Em…. Lo comprendemos… creo- dijo Yoshiko que al igual no sabia que decir

-Seguras?- pregunto con cierta mueca de preocupación, algo que habia notado en esas tres era muy peculiar…. Las tres con cada paso que daban o cada movimiento que hacían…. Parecían estar listas para pelear, en el camino nos dijeron que sus skills no sirven para la pelea pero que ellas saben defenderse de una forma bestial que incluso una podría contra dos de nosotras hace unos atrás que no teníamos tanta experiencia, en pocas palabras probablemente estas podrían patearnos el trasero a mas de una de las presentes , sabían pelear tanto que con solo sus mas leves movimientos las delataba –Podemos compartir habitaciones las 3

El duo asintió de una manera energética y segura –ademas- siguió erena –No es como si no fueramos a vernos, este lugar es solo para dormir, todas estaremos juntas la mayoría del tiempo. Inclusive entrenaremos juntas-

-Entrenar?- pregunto Kotori con cierto tono de confusión

-Si- hablo Maki con cierto aspecto de miedo –Solo vi a esa cosa por unos segundos y estuvo a punto de asesinarme…. Si no hubiera sido por Rin…..- esta solo negó un par de veces para volver en si –el punto es que todas necesitamos mejorar, para pelear contra esa cosa y acabarla antes de que ella lo haga con nosotras-

-exactamente- siguió Tsubasa –Necesitamos entrenar contra todo lo que sabemos de ella, e inclusive tenemos que acabar con sus poseciones, esos cuerpos ya están muertos por lo que no importara-

-No podrías- alce la mano algo temerosa y tragando pesado –simplemente ir al pasado… y asesinar a Yui?- pregunte con cierto tono de tristeza, podría ser un monstruo pero habia sido mi amiga y eso me deprimia aun mas

-Si fuera tan fácil ese tipos de cosas las hubiera hecho desde que tengo mi skill- respondio la castaña con cierto tono de pesadez –No crees que hubiera intentado parar el acelerador de partículas si pudiera?- esta suspiro cansada –Solo puedo retroceder hasta el momento donde obtuve mis poderes, en pocas palabras retrocedo hasta el dia en el que estuve en el hospital apenas despertando mi skill, es por eso mismo que no puedo hacer nada como ir a matar a esa cosa… pero de igual manera viajar a aquella época no serviría de nada, no habría forma de juntar a los dos equipos sin que una le quisiera arrancar la cabeza a la otra-

-…..- ante eso solo desvie la mirada algo triste

-siguiendo con el tema, debemos prepararnos para todo lo que viene, y creo que la mejor que nos puede explicar es…- señalo a la castaña atrás de mi –Hanayo-

Esta simplemente levanto la mirada con algo de sorpresa en esta –Yo?-

-Si, tu fuiste la que peleo junto a Nico y Rin contra la única posesión que tenia skills físicas- esta solo puso una mirada hostil –tengo la sensación de que esta no se presento de aquella manera por mera casualidad, ella las queria a ambas, por eso tal vez pensó en ir en persona-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Yoshiko con cierta curiosidad

-A lo que me refiero es que esa puede ser la posición original, como el centro de mando hacia los demas cuerpos, por eso era tan poderosa que ni siquiera 2 portadoras con skilles físicos pudieron vencerla, e incluso una con skill evolucionada murió en el proceso, es ridículamente poderosa y aun asi despues de vencerlas pudo seguir para atacar a mas chicas- esta trago pesado –Creo que a comparación de las demas posesiones esta es sumamente poderosa, eso me hace pensar-

-Me estas diciendo que si acabamos con esa tal posesión podremos acabarla para siempre?- pregunto Kanan

-Es una opción pero es una mera posibilidad…-

-No tenemos nada seguro, podríamos asesinarlas y las demas seguirían peleando ademas de seguirse expandiendo- dijo Maki mientras pensaba las cosas – si vamos por ella es muy probable que lo logremos pero si falla y nos rodean estamos acabadas-

-Por eso necesitamos todo lo que nos puedan decir- nos señalo a Hanayo y a mi –Vieron que habilidades tenia? – ambas asentimos débilmente sin mirarnos –Nos podrían dar una decir en breve?-

-Pues… tenia supervelocidad, una claramente mayor a la de una bala, a la vez su super fuerza es mayor que la mia y la de Rin-chan-

-Podia endurecer su piel como si fuera un metal del mas duro existente- segui

-Podia controlar la tierra a su antojo-

-Tenia ataques eléctricos, ademas de que podia usar pequeños rayos de energía de sus manos, eran como navajas a toda velocidad-

-Tambien podia cambiar la forma de sus extremidades o incluso la de su mismo cuerpo haciéndolas garras, lanzas e inclusive volviéndose humo para evitar que la tocaramos-

-Puede reacomodar órganos al gusto por lo que un ataque directamente a el corazón no seria posible-

Tanto Hanayo como yo nos quedamos en silencio completo –Tambien puede robar las skills de la gente que mata….. – dijimos ambas a la vez –Es todo….-

Nuestras palabras al parecer habían hecho efecto en la mayoría de las miembros del lugar por que todas nos miraban casi con los ojos como platos , inclusive A-Rise que ya estaba un poco mas consciente de la situación

-C-Como pelearemos contra eso?- pregunto Chika con una mueca de terror –Solo una de esas skills serian un trabajo mostruoso pero tantas..-

\- y ni siquiera estaba llendo enserio contra nosotras- dijo Nico que estaba cruzada de brazos –Tenia a Rin y Hanayo a la vista, por lo que esta aunque me quisiera asesinar se contuvo en su mayor medida, ademas de que probablemente despues de eso quisiera convencerlas por lo que peleo de una manera limitada contra ambas… esas no deben ser todas sus skills, es mas… no creo que estemos ni cerca de la mitad….-

-Es cierto- dijo la castaña con un tono asustado –En el ultimo momento en el que pelee con ella… cuando se harto de mi simplemente me apuñalo sin problema alguno- esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa si no es que con una muy grande pues lo que decia mi ex mejor amiga solo me preocupo, puede ser que en estos momentos no quiera ni escuchar su nombre pero el simple hecho de imaginármela… muriendo era algo que no me gustaba para nada –Casi mori en ese callejón pero Tsubasa me salvo-

El silencio de nueva cuenta se genero en el lugar, uno muy tenso pues la mayoría no podían articular palabra alguna que describiera como se sentían ante la revelación de su enemigo

-O-Oigan…- hablo Honoka con cierta timidez pero con el mejor intento de animarnos –N-No dormirmos muy bien en el tren cuando veníamos para aca….. deberíamos ir a dormir no creen?-

Hanamaru bostezo fingidamente para apoyar a Honoka –Es cierto Zura….. tengo algo de sueño….. alguien tiene un pan antes?-

-Espera- dijo Honoka mientras miraba a la castaña con estrellas en los ojos –Te gusta el pan?!-

-Si! Me encanta Zura!- las dos chicas ahora hablaban de pan un poco alejadas de todas, cosa que logro hacer reir a la mayoría de las presentes por la actitud tan inocente que tenían

-Jejeje- rieron la mayoría

-Ahora que lo menciona Honoka-chan es cierto- hablo Kotori –deberiamos de dormir, nosotras nos quedaremos con la casa de Maki-chan-

-Nosotras en ese caso iremos a la casa de al lado- dijo Dia con una sonrisa –Ruby, Hanamaru vámonos, debemos de descansar- les hizo una señal de que se acercaran

Las dos solo pusieron un gesto algo triste por lo que estas asintieron levemente mientras ambas caminaban lentamente hacia Dia pero la verdad no lo creía bien

-Ruby, Hanamaru- Nico avanzo unos pasos adelante adelantándose a lo que pensaba hacer, esta solo tomo de la muñeca a ambas mientras las jalaba para ponerlas de nuestro lado –Dia, ellas se quedan con nosotras-

-Eh?- dijo algo confundida Dia –a que te refieres? Dijimos que aquors dormiría en aquella casa-

-Si eso dijimos- completo Nico

-Entonces cual es el problema?- cuestiono arqueando la ceja con cierta cara de fastidio pero no hostil

-Que tanto Ruby-chan como Hanamaru-chan son miembros de Muse, no de aquors- apoye mientras al igual avanzaba al lado de Nico delante de ambas chicas

-De que hablan? Tanto Ruby como Hanamaru son parte de Aquors como en un inicio- la peli negra solo busco la mirada de las dos menores con amabilidad en ella, como si quisiera atraer un cachorrito de la calle –Verdad?-

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos

Dia al ver que no recibia respuesta solo puso una mueca algo confundida –Ruby?-

Esta solo respiro hondo armándose de valor –N-No one-chan…. Nosotras no somos parte de aquors….. somos miembros de Muse- la respuesta de parte de Ruby solo tomo desprevenida a Dia y a las demas integrantes que veian la escena detenidamente

-que estas diciendo Ruby? Ustedes apenas fueron sus compañeras por un dia-

-d-digo lo mismo que Ruby-chan, nosotras somos miembros de Muse….. y asi nos quedamos Zura!- sentencio la pequeña castaña con un tono determinado el cual sorprendio a Dia de gran manera –T-Tenemos derecho a elegir-

Dia vio a Nico con una mueca de incomodidad para luego pasar a su mirada a las dos pequeñas con una sonrisa algo forzada –B-Bien…. Creo que es cierto, tienen edad para elegir….- devolvió su mirada a Nico –las cuidas?-

-Oye no es como si fueras a estar lejos- le respondio su prima

-Me refiero a que cuides que se bañen, cepillen los dientes, cenen a una hora establecida y se acuesten temprano- le dio una lista una por una de todo lo que queria que cuidara de las menores a lo que el rostro de Nico se ensombrecio un poco pues hasta su cara reflejaba un "E-Estas bromeando?! No tienen 5 años!"

Despues de que Dia termino con su lista de 5 minutos que incluso me habían dado de arrancarme las orejas esta volvio a ver a Nico con una ceja arqueada

-E-Esta bien….y-yo me encargo…. Creo…- ante esas palabra Dia sonrio levemente mientras miraba a las pequeñas

-Yo tambien las cuidare Nya- hable con cierta intensión de socializar con la chica que en mas de una ocasión estuvo apunto de arrancarme alguna extremidad del cuerpo , pero como respuesta solo me gane la mirada mas hostil que pudiera encontrar de un humano, esta me miro con hostilidad que se denotaba en sus ojos color esmeralda por lo que mi mueca se ensombrecio un poco

-Una condición mas- esta me señalo –Manten a Ruby a 10 metros de distancia de Hoshizora en todo momento- dijo con un tono agresivo a lo que Nico entendiendo el mensaje entendio

-Lo hare-

-Eh?! Por que soy a la única que miras mal?- le pregunte a lo que esta solo murmuro algo

-Si tocas a mi hermana te mato, entendido?!- susurro para luego mirarme con una sonrisa como si los diálogos de antes no hubieran pasado –Tu oído es super bueno verdad? Escuchaste lo que dije?- asentí levemente con una cara de horror –Muy bien…. En ese caso me voy a dormir- sin mas Dia simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marcho con sus compañeras mientras yo me quede palida del terror

-Rin-chan- hablo Ruby a mis espaldas –Que te dijo One-chan?-

-Q-Que solo no vayas tomar leche entera…..- menti lo mejor que pude

-Bien vámonos a dormir…. El sueño me mata- comento Nico bostezando –Las veo adentro- sin mas Esta desaparecio enfrente de nosotras mientras que unos segundos despues la luz de una de las habitaciones se encendia

-A veces me da un poco de envidia su skill Nya…..-

Sin mas todas mis compañeras empezaron a entrar a la casa aunque antes que nada nos aseguramos de recoger con mucha cautela el lugar para dejarlo presentable para vivir, tambien este lugar si lo veias bien era bastante útil en cierto punto pues podríamos utilizar la playa para entrenar apropiadamente, la gente se iba de aquí cuando eran épocas de clases por lo que el pueblo estaba casi desierto

Terminamos de limpiar a los minutos, Hanamaru y Nozomi ayudando con sus bestias para elevarse y limpiar ciertas partes de las puertas que no alcanzaban, Kotori lavaba platos con sus plantas que la ayudaban, Honoka por su parte aspiraba el lugar levantando objetos con gravedad cero, Eli, Umi, Maki y tsubasa se dedicaban a limpiar normalmente, Ruby-chan por su parte simplemente con pequeñas ondas expansivas limpiaba el polvo mientras que yo con gran velocidad me encargaba de hacer varias tareas

Despues de esto todas nos pusimos deacuerdo del como repartiríamos los cuartos, como de costumbre Eli y Nozomi compartirían, al igual que Honoka y Tsubasa, Maki dijo que acompañaría a Nico, Ruby y Hanamaru estuvieron juntas en otra habitación pues Nico dijo que era lo mejor si apreciaba mi vida, aunque no tengo la menor idea del por que lo dice, Umi y Kotori al igual se quedarían con una habitación mas del monton, mientras que yo era la única que le habia tocado habitación propia, esta era la que tenia vista al mar o mejor dicho la principal pues la gane en el pequeño sorteo

Al entrar en esta despues de despedirme de mis amigas el atardecer se habia convertido en noche por lo que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, yo sin animo alguno solo me lance a la cama sin importarme nada, pues la verdad no tenia animos de hacer absolutamente nada, solo me acosté mirando al techo con mi mano posada en mi frente aun con la chamarra negra que habia comprado y mi pantalon de mezclilla puesto

Habia sido un dia de lo mas pesado, el socializar con tus antes intento de homicidas, aceptar de lleno que una de mis amigas era una asesina psicópata con complejo de dios, el morir, y sobre todo conocer a otra yo….. creo que hice de todo en un oslo dia Jeje, es divertido pensar el como todo hace unos años me hubiera parecido tan irreal, en que momento deje de ser una niña para pasar a ser una soldado en líneas delanteras?

Este futuro era una locura, ahora me preguntaba, tal vez yo pude haber sido esa Rin?, pude haber sido una idol y vivir junto a Kayocchin como si nada hubiera pasado? Era una idea hermosa, pero excepto lo de ser idol, detesto las faldas en su totalidad, no es que no las use pero me incomodan de gran manera

El viento que se filtraba por la ventana era frio mientras que el sonido de las olas acompañaban este viento tan helado, pero para mi no importaba, se sentía menos frio que como se sintió mi cuerpo cuando me ahocaron hasta la muerte… pero bueno a lo mejor ese ejemplo es algo exagerado

A lo largo de lo que probablemente seria una hora intente dormir pero esto me era imposible, ola tras ola pasaba pero yo no podia conciliar el sueño, ya todas debían de estar dormidas pero yo seguía despierta y con los sentidos agudos….. mis ojos me pedían que los cerrara pero algo en mi interior se negaba a dejarlos, un solo recuerdo invadia mi mente "No me odies" el simple recuerdo de mi amiga diciendo eso solo me hizo que mis ojos empezaran a ceder ante los sollozos, no habia podido estar sola desde que todo esto paso, por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue hacerme la dura frente a todas, pero ahora que estaba sola podia simplemente liberar todos mis sentimientos para que la oscuridad fuera la única audiencia que lo presenciara

-Kayocchin….. Por que?- las lagrimas empezaron a bajar rápidamente de mis ojos con una intensidad elevada dejando que por fin los llantos fueran lo suficientemente elevados para ser escuchados a lo largo de la habitación pero no lo suficiente para que salieran de esta –Yo te amaba, te queria, solo te protegia, volver a tu lado, confesarte que enserio te amaba, que me di cuenta en este tiempo que estuve lejos, ese era mi único sueño… Por que tuviste que hacer todo esto?...-

Los llantos siguieron minuto tras minuto hasta que por fin mis ojos cedieron el lugar y termine durmiéndome entre llantos con una dulce voz que acompañaba mi sueño

"Duerme Rin, descansa un poco y luego resolveremos esto….. espero que pronto podamos hablar…"

"road…."

Sin mas el sueño se alzo como ganador dejándome de lleno dormida en mi cama abrazando una pequeña almohada

.

.

.

.

.

"RIN! ESTAS EN PELIGRO,TODAS ESTAN EN PELIGRO, DEBEN SALIR DE AQUÍ! DESPIERTA!" una voz resonó de lleno en mi habitación pero lo peor del caso era que sobre todo sentía como si algo se moviera en mi habitación

De golpe mis ojos se abrieron, pero la diferencia era que estos de nueva eran de un color completamente amarillos intensos y con una pupila de un felino, o por lo menos uno de estos era asi mientras el otro era sumamente normal, a una velocidad anormal me di un a voltereta rápida y salte hacia un escritorio de la habitación para observar la situación del lugar, para mi sorpresa para cuando me levante….. y mire con un gran pánico la habitación no habia nada… no habia absolutamente nada….

Olfatee, Oli pero nada….. no habia nada en mi habitación…. Por lo que lentamente baje del escritorio pero aun con la mirada de una asesina la cual estaría dispuesta a asesinar a quien se me cruzara

"Mi imaginación?... no, eso se sintió demasiado real para haber sido mi imaginación….." me decia pero por mas que lo interprete por minutos sin movimiento alguno en el lugar solo llegue a la conclusión de que estaba sola… mi mirada lentamente se apago haciendo que mi ojo se tornara de un color y pupila normal de nueva cuenta

-Que raro…...juraria que escuche algo…- mire el reloj de mi habitación con algo de curiosidad, por alguna razon me sentía completamente alterada en esta habitación, sentía que algo me observaba por lo que tenia prisa de salir de este lugar, pero por mas que mi instinto jugara conmigo no podia combatir con la realidad ante mis ojos, no habia nada ni nadie –Las 3 am…..- habia dormido por lo menos unas 7 horas y ahora era la madrugada

Ante la inquietud que tenia en mi habitación simplemente me quite mi chamarra color negra y me puse una camisa de resaque color blanca que habia en la ropa de la madre de Maki, esta era algo grande para mi pero no me importaba mucho, rápidamente despues de ponerme eso me pare en el borde de la ventana y baje de golpe para quedar en la arena de la playa pues esta estaba frente a mi

"Bueno una caminata nocturna no hace dañ…. Que hace…. Afuera?" una figura a lo lejos estaba sentada en la orilla del mar en la arena mientras veia las olas detenidamente, esta la reconocia claramente como mi amiga castaña

-No es de mi interes- me dije con la intención de irme en lado contrario de la playa pues Hanayo no se habia percatado de mi presencia y como hacerlo? Estaba a casi 30 metros de ella, estuve apunto de dar un paso en direccion hacia el otro lado pero algo me detuvo….

Sollozos…. Sollozos provenientes de la castaña… la mire de nueva cuenta, esta sentada sola mirando a el mar sin ningun sentido en especial

Me dolia el escuchar sus sollozos, pero….. era mi amiga… o por lo menos fue mi amiga… no quiero que llore aun cuando siento que podría matarla con mis propias manos….

Y con ese pensamiento me acerque lentamente hacia la castaña sin ninguna intención en especial, por lo que solo segui caminando

Esta al escuchar pasos atrás de ella solo se volteo rápidamente pues ahora me encontraba a solo unos 3 metros de ella, esta al verme se vio sorprendida ante mi presencia y yo un poco sorprendida ante su apariencia que estaba llenas de lagrimas las cuales se limpio rápidamente para evitar que yo las viera, aunque ya lo habia hecho

-Hanayo- comente sin ningun propósito en especial

-R-Rin-chan… Q-Que haces aquí?- pregunto con timidez en su tono por mi parte simplemente decidi acercarme un poco mas y sentarme a su lado viendo el océano, pero claro me mantuve por lo menos a 2 metros de distancia de la chica, ambas mirando el mar.

-no podia dormir- le dije en un tono indiferente ambas siempre mirando al mismo sitio

-O-oh….. lamento eso…. Es por lo de Yui?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí sin ningun animo

-No entiendo como las cosas terminaron asi sabes?- sonreí amargamente –Mis amigas saliendo de sus vidas, Yui en este estado…. Y nosotras….. bueno muchas cosas salieron mal, no crees?-

Esta bajo la mirada con tristeza –Lo lamento-

Las palabras de la chica solo me hicieron mirarla con cierta curiosidad pero mi mirada seguía sin ser amigable –Que lamentas-

-Haber hecho esto… Nico-chan… me hizo darme cuenta de varias cosas y enserio lamento que las cosas se nos hayan salido de las manos-

-De que sirven tus disculpas?- pregunte con un tono duro –Vine aquí por que no me gusta verte llorar Hanayo, pero no significa nada mas lejano a eso-

Esta sonrio levemente –Lo se…. Siempre eres demasiado amable conmigo y las demas personas- esta volvio su vista al mar –Mis disculpas no arreglaran nada… pero no te pido que me perdones-

-Entonces? Cual es el punto?-

-Solo darte a entender que lamento lo que hice….. tus amigas….. son buenas personas, yo jamas lo vi de tu manera como una familia, no hasta que Nico me abrió los ojos, fui egoísta… agresiva e irracional llevándonos a lastimarnos mutuamente en nuestra relación-

-Y tambien físicamente, no creas que los golpes quedaran en el olvido, luego te los regresare- le dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando al mar como si algo fuera salir de ahí-

-Cuando lo hagas los esperare con ansias…. Pero por lo pronto… solo seremos compañeras- las palabras de la chica solo me hizo mirarla con cierta extrañez –No insistiré mas Rin-chan… Dejare que decidas si quieres alejarme de tu vida, hacerme pedazos o cualquier otra cosa… yo me equivoque y estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de ello- esta me vio con una sonrisa –Pero eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti…. Te lo intentare demostrar dia a dia mis sentimientos….. intentare de todo para redimirme con la idea de que tu me veras….. cambiare mis pensamientos y arreglare acciones-

-Por que harias todo eso? No tiene sentido…. Sabes que te odio verdad? Ahora mismo quisiera golpearte pero estas llorando….. por lo que no puedo hacerlo ni aunque quisiera-

-Lo hago por que te amo… quiero iniciar de nuevo, no como Kayocchin y Rin-chan… si no solo como Hanayo y Rin…. Lo intentare hasta que me dejes volver a ese punto-

Ante eso solo me levante de la arena quedando de pie y dándome la vuelta empezando a caminar en direccion opuesta a donde estaba Hanayo sentada

-Como si fuera tan fácil- susurre mientras que por mi parte solo suspiraba y alzaba mi mano en señal de despedida

- _Suerte con eso Koizumi-_


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

" _Hora de mejorar"_

-Maldicion..- susurraba por lo bajo mientras caminaba por la arena de la playa con un semblante adormilado el cual sobre todo resaltaba mis grandes ojeras las cuales no pasarían por desapercibido para nadie –Debi de dormir un poco mas….-

Si bien, ayer en la noche sentí una sensación rara la cual me alertaba de peligro, esta fue una falsa alarma al parecer pues apenas unos minutos despues desaparecio pero dejándome con mal sabor de boca decidi que lo mejor seria simplemente ir a caminar para despejar la mente, pero sin darme cuenta del tiempo pensando en algunas cosas resultaba que ya eran las 7 Am….. literalmente camine 5 horas sin darme cuenta…. Esas cosas suelen pasar cuando estamos hablando de mi tipo de skill pero tampoco justifica mi falta de atención

En estos momentos estaba subiendo los escalones principales de la casa de Maki, para por fin quedar en esta parada bostezando

-Vaya noche…- me dije mientras me tallaba los ojos y ahora me disponía a entrar a el lugar

-No dormiste bien?- una voz desde lo lejos o bueno no muy lejos resonó, al mirar hacia donde provenia esa voz era de la segunda casa que estaba a unos metros de la nuestra pero desde el balcón del segundo piso, ahí estaba una chica de pelo gris la cual me sonreía muy animadamente

-Para nada….. tuve pesadillas y no pude- mire de reojo a la chica –Por cierto… te llamabas You verdad?

-Sip- esta sonrio mientras me veia desde el segundo piso –Oye te puedo decir Rin?- pregunto a lo que con una sonrisa algo cansada asentí a lo cual me sonrio de regreso –Rin, Dia y Kanan dicen que les digas a las demas que el entrenamiento empezara en 30 minutos, que desayunen y luego entrenaremos en la playa-

-Eh?! Entrenar?- pregunte desanimadamente, no es que no me gustara la idea, es mas me encantaba el poder saltar de un lado a otro en la playa pero tenia demasiado sueño

La chica suspiro –Tampoco nos hace mucha ilusión….. pero no queda de otra o si?-

-Supongo que tienes razon Nya.-

-Oye te puedo preguntar algo?-

-mmmm si, por que no?-

-Como fue que nos perdonaron?- esta puso un gesto serio –Las cazamos por años y se que peleamos juntas y todo eso….. pero no puedo evitar sentir culpa cuando las veo…. Ustedes no sienten odio por nosotras?-

Al terminar su frase la chica solo sonreí divertida –Para nada, como dijimos no somos rencorosas jeje, descuida, no creo que nadie este enojada y menos sabiendo lo que pasamos todas, creo que morir una vez es mas que suficiente para estar a mano-

You solo sonrio –Solo no hay que morir de nuevo y hecho- la chica solo abrió los ojos algo sorprendida pues habia escuchado que la llamaban –Lo siento, me necesitan abajo, nos vemos en 30 minutos-

-Claro- sin mas la chica entro de nuevo a la habitación dejando el balcón desierto y yo entre a la casa que me correspondia

Deslice lentamente la puerta de cristal y limpiándome los pies de la arena entre a la casa que ahora que lo veia era un caos total pues lo primero que vi fue la cocina donde ciertas figuras parecían usar un extinguidor en la sarten de la cual salia algo de humo negro

-ZURA! Apagalo Ruby-chan!-

-Ustedes par de idiotas que hicieron?! Les dije que hirvieran el agua! Como hicieron esto?!-

-L-Lo sentimos Nico-chan pero encontre unas especias que parecían mejor y se las puse y esto paso-

-Como es que tienes a Dia de hermana y no sabes cocinar Ruby?! Ella te enseña hasta a atarte las agujetas con elegancia!-

-P-Pero one-chan no sabe cocinar, toda su comida siempre es….-

-Mala…. Muy mala Zura~-

Las tres figuras estaban peleando en la cocina mientras que yo solo me tape la nariz de una manera completamente exagerada pues mi olfato no soportaba el olor que habia aquí

-Que rayos esta pasando aquí?- pregunte mientras hacia que las miradas de mis amigas se fijaran en mi, la de Ruby con un sonrojo acompañándola, Hanamaru con uno de sorpresa normal y el de Nico… bueno el de Nico…..

-RIN! GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!- esta de estar en la cocina paso a estar enfrente de mi con su skill en solo un segundo haciendo que retrocediera 2 pasos instintivamente –Necesitamos ayuda!-

-Otra vez me toca Nya?! Tu dijiste que lo harias la próxima vez-

-Por favor, a mi me estresan esas dos - esta rio un poco –Si lo haces conseguiré un plato de ramen ultra raro de america con mi poder-

Y bueno asi es como termine cocinando, normalmente no me interesa la cocina en lo mas minimo pero en mas de una ocasión en nuestras misiones de rescate contra aquors teníamos que salir de la ciudad a lugares algo desiertos por lo que tuvimos que aprender a cocinar para subsistir en esos ambientes donde a veces teníamos que acampar a las afueras, mi comida era buena pero Nico-chan lo hacia mejor, el detalle era que ella odiaba con su alma cocinar para las masas

El tiempo paso, Nico fue a despertar a las demas integrantes mientras que yo me dedique a dirigir la cocina con Ruby y Hanamaru las cuales aunque fueran un desastre eran bastantes obedientes si quitabas su imaginación de por medio

El rato paso aun mas rápido pues para cuando me di cuenta las chicas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa todas con un semblante adormilado menos Tsubasa que parecia estar en perfectas condiciones

El desayuno simplemente consistio en omellets con ensalada pues era lo mas sencillo que se me ocurrio para tanta gente

Todas comíamos entre platicas excepto Honoka que ella si estaba dormida por completo

-Entonces esa es la rutina de entrenamiento- explicaba Tsubasa que tenia una sonrisa divertida –Las dividiremos en esos grupos para que entrenen y nosotras las vigilaremos de cerca por si algo se sale de control, alguna objeción?-

-Una- alzo la mano Eli –No es peligroso practicar a base de peleas? Digo si lastimamos a la otra aquí no tenemos forma de tratarlas, a diferencia de otras veces

-Es por eso que las vigilaremos, ademas anju ya puede usar su skill con mas facilidad y algo se le ocurrirá- contesto simplemente la chica

-Ya me da mala espina esto…-

-Tranquila Nicocchi almenos no te toco conmigo para practicar, si no si te haria Washi Washi-

.

.

.

.

.

-Maldita sea… como mierda terminamos asi- Nico tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja mientras veia hacia el mar con cierta molestia

El plan en un principio era entrenar a fondo para aumentar nuestra habilidades, pero….ciertas personas parecían importarle un comino el termino entrenar pues tanto Mari, You, Chika, Yoshiko, Maru, Ruby y Kanan nadaban plenamente en la playa siendo Dia, Hanayo y Riko las únicas en sus cabales

Por nuestro lado solo Honoka y Nozomi se divertían en la playa mientras las demas integrantes mirábamos con un rostro que decia "Enserio?"

Lo chistoso de todo es que la mayoría usaba sus poderes para divertirse mas, las mas resaltantes eran Hanamaru y Kanan las cuales por obvias razones destacaban, la castaña estaba montada en lo que juraría que vi en una foto de "El monstruo del lago Ness" y Kanan surfeaba en una tabla literalmente hecha de hielo mientras creaba su propia ola

-Bien…. Creo que entrenaremos en unas horas- se encogio de hombros anju con un sonrisa –Ahora me voy a la playa!-

-Yo voy igual!-

-Hey Tsubasa, Anju!-

Las tres entrenadoras literalmente se fueron a divertir mientras que nos dejaban solas

-Vaya responsables- rio Maki por lo bajo –En ese caso que hacemos?-

-No se ustedes pero yo voy a practicar- dijo Nico que aunque llevaba un traje de baño traia una mochila con sus armas que llevaba hasta a dormir

-Oye Nico- Dia, Riko y Hanayo (esta ultima yendo por detrás de las 2 ) se acercaron –Podemos practicar con ustedes?-

-Claro- contesto la peli negra con una sonrisa –De todas maneras hace tiempo que te quiero patear el trasero Dia-

-Que les parece peleas en equipo?- sugirió Umi que al igual se habia quedado con kotori para entrenar –Seria mas dinamico-

-Em… yo paso- alce la mano algo timida mientras que las demas me miraron con algo de curiosidad

-Eh? Por que? Hoshizora?-

"2 puntos, uno no quiero estar cerca de Hanayo…. Dos…." Recordé la escena donde mi ojo derecho se habia encendido de una manera agresiva, lo peor del caso es que aunque estaba consciente de ello no hice ni lo mas minimo en detenerme

Si bien creo que lo puedo controlar…. No quiero tomar riesgos, al menos no con personas y menos con mis amigas

-S-Solo quiero ir a la playa, entrenare mas tarde, ire con Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan- les dije a las chicas las cuales al parecer me creyeron

-Bien, pero si le haces algo a Ruby Dia te matara- dijo de forma divertida Nico mientras se alejaba con todas las que antes iban a practicar hasta que se perdieron a lo largo de la vista en la arena de la playa

Habíamos acordado usar la playa para entrenar pero un poco mas lejos para evitar pelear en las zonas de las casas que si bien no habia nadie podíamos destruirla sin querer

O bueno al menos la mayoría se habia ido

-H-Hoshizora…- esa voz tan familiar no coincidia con la forma en la que me llamo

Al voltear vi solo a una chica de pelo castaña que seguía parada donde antes estaba, pero por alguna razon no me di cuenta de que seguía ahí… probablemente por que con todas mis fuerzas ignoraba su presencia al punto que la deje de sentir

Ante el llamado de la chica solo puse un gesto algo neutro, la verdad ya me habia hartado de gritarle por lo mismo una y otra vez sin descansar, asi que creo que seria mejor un "Vete al demonio" pero que venga disfrazado de un "No gracias"

-Que pasa Koizumi? No ibas a ir a practicar con ellas?- esta abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida de que simplemente le dirijiera la palabra

-Em…..B-Bueno…. Q-queria saber si quisieras que practicaramos tu y yo… y sabes las dos tenemos skills físicas, seria mas adecuado para las dos no crees?- esta sonrio tan forzosamente que incluso me dieron ganas de simplente decirle "Puedes dejar de sonreir"

Pero por mala suerte no podia, suspire profundamente algo fastidiada –No gracias, tengo que ir con Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan-

-Y-Ya veo…. Entonces mañan…-

-Tambien estare ocupada-

-Eh?- esta se sorprendio un poco por la respuesta tan rápida que le di –E-En que?-

Me encogi de hombros con una mirada que reflejaba nula importancia que le daba al tema –Quien sabe, tal vez simplemente me quede a dormir en mi habitación-

-…..- Hanayo solo bajo la mirada algo apenada –entiendo-

-En ese caso me voy- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme y para mi sorpresa la chica hizo lo mismo yendo directamente a la casa donde habitaban las aquors

-Pero sabes…. Quiero recuperar tu amistad… por lo menos permíteme intentarlo- susurro tan bajo que inclusive que creo que hablaba con ella misma y no conmigo

Despues de aquellos diálogos y la verdad sin ganas de pensar en nada de lo que pasaba en mi vida fui a la orilla de la playa justo en la plenitud de la arena

-Rin-chan!- Ruby grito desde el mar mientras esta alzaba su mano para que la viera –Ven, el agua esta muy tibia!-

Ante eso sonreí pero algo me detuvo –Rin! Pasanos el disco!- Honoka grito mientras que por mi parte vi dicho disco en el cielo este en direccion a mi, rápidamente con mi mano lo iba a tomar pero este por una ráfaga de aire se desvio un poco llevándolo en trayectoria a aterrizar en el mar, pero como lo saben yo contengo todos los instintos de un felino y entre ellos la persecusion

Sin pensarlo solo corri… simplemente corri y para cuando me di cuenta tenia el disco en mi mano y me encontraba en el aire a una altura de unos 3 metros, pero por su parte todas las que estaban en la playa me vieron con una cara estupefacta que no entendí

Lo que paso despues fue que cai al agua de lleno y le di el disco de lleno a Honoka mientras caia, pero al salir solo fui recibida por Ruby que tenia los ojos casi en blanco

-Ruby-chan… es cierto esta tibia Nya-

-R-Rin-chan… E-Eso fue increíble…..-

-Que cosa?-

-Corriste en el agua zura~!- exclamo la castaña con un gesto completamente emocionado el cual me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe

-QUE HICE QUE?!-

-Corriste en el agua en incluso saltaste en ella- me repitió la pelirroja que se sostenia de mi brazo con emoción -Eso fue increíble-

-Jajajaja entonces puedes llegar hasta a eso?- la voz de la castaña resonó desde lo lejos mientras venia acompañada de sus dos amigas –Rin al parecer la skill física es un don muy bien dado a solo algunas personas y la tuya es la mas espectacular-

-P-Pero enserio corri en el agua? Digo que eso no es imposible para empezar?-

Anju negó con una gran sonrisa –Para nada, en realidad es lo contrario, solo deberías ser 15 veces mas veloz que el hombre mas rápido del mundo para alcanzar esa meta, y bueno jamas te probaron asi por que estaban en cautiverio

-Pero ahora podemos probar- Erena de la nada me puso un reloj en la muñeca este metalico y el centro parecia ser una minipantalla

-Eh? Esto para que?-

-Queremos que lo vuelvas a hacer, queremos medir tu velocidad- contesto Tsubasa para luego pasar su mirada a Hanamaru y Ruby –Oigan necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden-

-Nosotras? Como ayudamos Zura~-

-Ustedes pueden ir a gran velocidad, tu gracias a tus criaturas y tu gracias a que te impulsas aunque no toques el agua-

-Queremos medir la skill de Rin-chan y tal vez la de ustedes tambien- ahora decia Anju

Solo paso unos momentos para cuando las chicas despues de hablarlo un momento decidieron ayudar, pero yo no estaba segura, enserio hice eso que dijeron? Era algo un poco exagerado si lo veian desde cierto angulo

Entrenar, yo queria mantenerme al margen de esa tediosa actividad y preferia la idea de simplemente divertirme en la playa pero para mi desgracia eso jamas paso, para cuando me habia dado cuenta ahora estaba en la arena de la playa mientras que a mi lado estaban las dos chicas las cuales desde hacia un rato estaban en posición de carrera por lo que yo estaba de la misma manera

Las chicas que antes estaban en la playa ahora veian desde afuera la escena mientras que A-Rise era la que estaba mas cerca, Anju con un cronometro y Erena con lo que parecia una pistola y por el olor a polvora intuia que era verdadera

-Muy bien, la meta es hasta los 2 km la primera en llegar gana, Listas?!- las 3 asentimos –En sus marcas, listos, FUERA! – el disparo resonó dadonos la señal de empezar

En ese simple momento todo empezó mi ojo derecho se encendio con una pupila completamente parecida a la de un felino mientras que a la vez este se encendia con un color sumamente llamativo

Sin mas me lance corriendo por la arena dejando un rastro de arena solo a mi paso pues con la velocidad que iba apenas y el polvo tenia oportunidad de levantarse, pero claro esto no impidió nada a las otras chicas pues estas tambien empezaron en cuanto yo lo hice, Ruby impulsándose por completo mientras que Hanamaru invoco….. una criatura para empezar a moverse a gran agilidad sobre la arena y empezar a nadar en cuanto toco el agua a una velocidad mayor a la de un tiburón

-No lo creo…..- mire a mis pies y efectivamente me encontraba corriendo sobre la superficie del agua…

(Dato curioso: tienes que ser 15 veces mas rápido que la persona mas veloz del mundo para lograrlo y si…. Rin es mucho mas rápida que eso)

La forma en la que esto pasaba era irrealista, solo era algo un poco….. extraño…. Mis pies se sentían que se hundían a una gran velocidad pero antes daba el siguiente paso, sentía como las mareas eran como grietas en el suelo pues estas me hacían perder mucho equilibrio mientras corria por estas… sentía mis pasos mucho mas pesados y lentos aunque esto era inevitable por el simple hecho de que no corria en la arena

-Rin-chan lo estas haciendo- esa voz resonó a mi lado mientras que al voltear solo vi a una pelirroja que para mi sorpresa venia impulsándose rápidamente a solo 2 metros de distancia de mi

-ESTO ES DIVERTIDO ZURA!- al mirar hacia el otro lado solo me encontre con una castaña que venia montada sobre su criatura que era como un tipo de serpiente

Las dos siguiéndome de cerca pero yo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Lo es! Es muy divertido Nya!-

La carrera siguió yo siempre yendo por delante pues aunque me doliera admitirlo las chicas no tenían ni la mas minima oportunidad contra mi, las dejaba atrás e incluso sentía que podia seguir con mas fuerza

Era divertido, bastante

"R…RIN!, P….peligro!" por un momento abri los ojos con suma sorpresa y aun corriendo mire a todos los lados con rapidez para encontrarme con…. Absolutamente nada

"Road, Donde estas?! Puedes oírme?!"

Pero para mi desgracia eso jamas paso….. nunca respondio….

Pero de pronto algo paso que hizo que la carrera se fuera al demonio por completo

-QUE FUE ESO?!- al mirar hacia mi izquierda mas lejos en la playa, vi como una gran ola de fuego se levantaba a lo grande mis ojos por un momento se volvieron de terror al ver de donde provenían pues ademas de las grandes olas de fuego por lo menos 3 explosiones resonaron de una forma aturdidora

-RIN-CHAN VIENE DE DONDE ESTAN LAS DEMAS!- me grito Ruby desde atrás que por un momento se paro en el aire dejando de impulsarse para ver a lo lejos, por mi parte yo me puse de pie sobre el lomo de la criatura en la que venia la castaña

-Hay estaban Dia-san y las demas Zura!-

-Mierda….. tenemos que ir a ver y rápido!- sin mas las chicas asintieron con una mueca de terror pues esa ola de fuego que se agitaba como si el viento la quisiera apagar nos hizo tener una preocupación inmensa

-Voy primero!- les grite a la chica mientras de golpe empezaba a correr de nuevo sobre el agua en direccion a donde estaba aquella explosiones

Iba corriendo cerca de la orilla y justo vi otra cosa , del lado de la orilla corria una castaña con una mueca preocupada esta al igual que yo con un gesto completamente preocupado, no cabe descatar que en cuanto esta me vio abrió sus ojos con terror al verme

-Esos ojos…..- fue lo único que escuche, pero me importo un carajo y segui corriendo con todas mis fuerzas por lo que la chica al ver esto sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para seguir corriendo ignorando lo ajeno al tema

Al fin con mi vista mejor que la de un humano normal pude ver algo a lo lejos… esta era Umi?!

-UMI-CHAN!- casi de golpe con un fuerte impulso llegue al lugar tomando a Umi que estaba en el suelo en mis brazos, esta parecia adolorida pues tenia bastantes golpes y una que otra quemadura en los brazos

-R-Rin?-

_-QUE PASO?!-

-Perdi….-

-Eh? Contra quien?!-

-Contra ellas- dijo en un tono divertido? Mientras señalaba entre el humo –Son muy fuertes…. No se como lo hicieron-

Cuando el humo se disipo vi algo completamente raro

-Que carajo…..-

Riko la chica de pelo tinto tenia ahora un pelo que estaba constituido por solo llamas de un color rojo intenso que empalagaba la vista, mientras a su lado estaba Kotori la cual tenia plantas con espinas alrededor de sus brazos hasta su torso pero estas parecían no lastimarlas y por ultimo estaba Dia parada al lado de Maki, esta ultima veia sus manos con sumo detenimiento pues estas temblaban

-Demonios- una chica apareció arriba de mi, esta pelinegra que caia a mi lado de pie mientras se rascaba la nuca –esto es algo inesperado

-Nico-chan?!-

-Umi te dije que retrocedieras, te lastimaron de mas- comento la peli negra mientras me ignoraba

-Nico-chan!- le intente llamar la atención a lo que esta fastidiada volteo a verme

-Que?

-QUE RAYOS PASO?! ESA EXPLOSION?! EL FUEGO Y EL VIENTO ABRUMADOR?!-

Esta sonrio con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha como si no le preocupara en lo mas minimo y aunque en ese momento yo no lo sabia era mas que seguro que esto era un gran paso para nuestro objetivo

" _Preguntale a las idiotas que evolucionaron de la nada"_


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

" _La…. Perdi?"_

-Muevete mas rápido!, eso no será suficiente!- me gritaba una chica desde la distancia mientras que por mi parte solo corria por la arena a una velocidad inhumana mientras a la vez unos picos de hielo se clavaban a unos centímetros de mis pies

La chica de pelo azul estaba a unos 10 metros de mi, lanzándome aquellas dagas desde hacia unos segundos, esta estaba en guardia y creando hielos literalmente de la nada encima de ella

Por mi parte hubo un leve momento donde ella dejo de crear dagas de hielo por lo que de golpe tomando eso como ventaja me lance de frente contra ella en un solo impulso

-Te tengo!- dije segura a lo que la chica sonrio casi burlándose de mi

Apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro mi golpe se detuvo de lleno

-Mal Hanayo… considera el ambiente en el que peleas antes de lanzarte contra tu enemigo- mi golpe habia sido detenido por…

Mire a un lado para darme cuenta, una gran corriente de agua que venia literalmente desde la costa del mar habia detenido mi golpe como si fuera una atadura, muy gruesa por cierto

-Tsk!- me di cuenta que mi brazo estaba completamente atrapado por lo que solo opte por otra opción dando un leve salto lance una patada directamente hacia un costado de Kanan, me habían dicho que no me contuviera en ningun momento y que las heridas no importarían por lo que lo hice con velocidad y fuerza

No paso ni un momento cuando mi pierna de nueva cuenta fue detenida por otro latigo de agua que sostuvo mi pierna para evitar que lograra entrar en contacto con la chica

-Hanayo, eres mas fuerte que yo, pero eres inexperta por mucho y peor aun no estas concentrada en lo mas minimo- esta por ultimo formo un gran trozo de hielo a su lado y con una leve seña este trozo vino a mi a toda velocidad golpeándome de lleno y mandándome a volar por los aires

-Auch!- cai de golpe en la arena mientras que inmediatamente me sente en esta y me sostuve con una mueca de dolor la frente –E-Eso dolio-

-Alto- dijo una chica de pelo morado que se acercaba a nosotras –Kanan gana y ustedes dos tambien paren!- grito Erena mientras miraba a lo lejos otro lugar donde se encontraban peleando Dia contra Yoshiko las cuales en cuanto escucharon el llamado se detuvieron Dia con una mano enfrente de Yoshiko lista para hacerla explotar y dos criaturas de Yoshiko apunto de golpear a Dia con lo que parecia un bat de beisbol….. vaya desastre de aquellas dos, estas al igual despues de estar en esa posición por unos segundos sonrieron y pararon de pelear para caminar hacia nosotras

-Que tal?- pregunto Yoshiko –Los demonios me han concedido mejor experiencia de pelea en estas 3 semanas de entrenamiento

-Pensar que ya llevamos 3 semanas aquí- dijo Kanan –Que locura

-Algo, pero el principal objetivo es mejorar, por lo que podremos quedarnos algo de tiempo para lograrlo- Hablo Dia –Ademas, es algo refrescante estar en la playa despues de tanto tiempo, mucho tiempo sin visitar Numazu

-Si… es algo raro- siguió kanan –Pensar que estuvimos 3 años cazando a las chicas que ahora mismo conviven con nosotras, es algo un poco loco si lo piensas bien-

-Convivir? Oye no nos matamos mutuamente pero déjame decirte que la única que socializa del otro lado con nosotras son Nico, Ruby y Hanamaru, de ahí en fuera… aun hay mucha tensión entre los grupos-

Yoshiko puso una mueca que decia "Enserio?" –creyeron que todas socializaríamos? Oye tengo problemas de personalidad y te puedo decir cuando alguien se siente incomodo contigo, por haya casi todas se sienten incomodas con nosotras-

-Ustedes eran mascotas de ese monstruo, como quieren que nuestro equipo se lleve bien con el suyo si cada vez que las ven ponen mas de un sentido alerta en caso de que una pelea se desate, ademas creo que gracias a ella- Erena me señalo –La cosa es aun mas complicada-

-Eh? A mi?- pregunte tímidamente

Esta solo suspiro –Eres la peor amiga de la infancia que existe, es imposible que alguien este comodo con la tensión que generan tu y Hoshizora-

Solo desvie la mirada algo apenada –N-No es mi intención que eso pase….. solo que….- suspire tristemente –No puedo hacer nada con Rin-chan, dije que no le insistiría pero ella ignora por completo mi existencia...-

-Tu lo arruinaste- Erena se encogio de hombros –Como quieres que te perdone? No seas ingenua Koizumi-

-Oye, no creo que debas decir tantas cosas- Hablo Dia mientras miraba a la peli morada –Es cierto, todas las cosas que hicimos son malas, pero no crees que ella la puede perdonar- esta desvio la mirada –Digo…. Si Ruby se encariño con ella por lo linda que es "Según ella" podría perdonar a Hanayo, incluso nos perdono a todas las miembros de aquors

-Bien pongámoslo asi- dijo Erena arqueando la ceja –Tu eres Hoshizora, pasaste toda tu infancia con alguien que era linda y amable, digamos Ruby, ahora que pasa si esa misma persona esta apunto de matar a tus amigas? Perdonarías a alguien solo por que "Lo hacia por tu bien"?

Dia abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salio de esta por lo que simplemente se resigno y se guardo silencio

-Pero, podemos aunque sea llevarnos bien con las demas integrante, honestamente creo que tendríamos que hacer una buena relación con las demas si vamos a pelear juntas-

-Yoshiko tiene algo de razon- siguió Dia –Pensandolo con detenimiento seria mucho mas practico practicar con oponentes diferentes a la vez que si logramos entablar alguna relación de amistad podríamos pelear juntas con mas eficacia-

-Pero como lo hacemos?- pregunto Kanan

-De eso yo me encargo- hablo Erena –Tsubasa y anju llevan algunos días hablando de una celebración por nuestro "Progreso" en el entrenamiento aunque a mi me suena que solo quieren hacer un desastre como siempre, pero el punto, creo que seria bueno organizar eso hoy por que es cierto, esto da asco con tanta tensión y da aun mas asco si yo tengo que encargarme de cuidarlas-

-Intentare no tomar eso como un insulto- dijo Kanan

.

-Entonces eso se hara?- pregunto Honoka que en este momento flotaba boca abajo mirando a todas las presentes, si bien ahora mismo todas las chicas de aqours y de Muse se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Muse, nosotras vinimos por petición de Erena

-Me parece una grandiosa idea- alzo la mano Nozomi –Creo que seria una buena oportunidad para calmar la tensión de ambos grupos

-P-Pienso lo mismo, es un poco cansado cuando no hablas con la gente que se la pasa a tu lado todos los días-

-Lo mismo que dijo You- apoyo Chika

-Mmmmm y que pasa con nuestro entrenamiento?- pregunto Eli con un tono algo preocupado –tenemos entrenamiento nocturno recuerdan?-

-Si bueno, no es como si perderlo un dia fuera mucha diferencia- comento Riko intentando ayudar a que esto saliera bien

-True!- Mari hablo –Yes, Party!-

-A mi me agrada la idea- dijo Kotori

-A mi igual Zura~-

-A mi la verdad no me afecta en nada, soy la mas poderosa portadora de los dos grupos, asi que no tengo de que preocuparme-

-Oh por favor Nico, te podría patear el trasero con una mano atada a la espalda-

-Asi?! Te reto Dia!-

-Ustedes don cálmense, lo menos que queremos es explosiones y otra realidad encima de nosotras- argumento Umi

-Yo planeaba entrenar- Dijo Maki mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello –Pero no estaría mal, un descanso seria bueno para todas-

-Oh vaya, al parecer el evolucionar tu skill te sirvió para disminuir lo Tsundere-

-No soy Tsundere!-

-Pero si eres un poco Tsundere Maki-chan- comento Honoka que flotaba arriba de Maki, a lo que esta ultima solo la vio con una cara de molestia y dio un muy leve grito el cual empujo a Honoka y la hizo estamparse contra el techo aun flotando

-Aun no creo del todo el efecto secundario que tuvo la skill de Erena en ustedes- Dijo anju con un tono aun sorprendido

Si bien era algo que no nos habíamos creido al inicio… como rayos las chicas en un simple entrenamiento llegaron a evolucionar cuando muchas de nuestras compañeras tuvieron que pasar incluso a mirar a la muerte de frente para lograrlo, pues esto era simple y por una simple razon… por que ellas tambien lo hicieron…

La evolución de una skill se lleva acabo cuando el usuario de esta tiene dos cosas, primera y las mas importante para asegurarse de que pase, el poder y la resistencia suficiente para que esto pase y poder resistirlo sin que tu cuerpo colapse por su misma cantidad, y la segunda que es la que normalmente pasa en todas las personas, la adrenalina, la tienes que llevar a un nivel extremo, al nivel que tu poder reaccione por voluntad propia, como me habían dicho tanto Rin-chan como yo no tenemos ni la mas minima necesidad de evolucionar ya que progresamos constantemente aunque nuestras emociones hacen que esto pase rápidamente, por eso mismo en cierto punto superaríamos incluso a las que ya habían evolucionado si entrenábamos mucho, pero me desvio del tema

Se han preguntado por que Nico pudo evolucionar sin estar al borde de la muerte? Según lo que nos conto fue por que sintió la adrenalina a su máximo punto en el momento que vio a Rin apunto de morir, esto le ayudo a lograrlo, ahora ese tipo de adrenalina se siente cuando estas apunto de morir verdad?, ahora imagínatelo muriendo…..

Erena nos explico que su habilidad es ser capaz de explorar diversas realidades y con un tanto de esfuerzo adueñarse de estas tomando como suyos los recuerdos que necesita, esa fue la manera en la que Anju y ella lograron recordar lo que paso en el futuro sin necesidad del viaje en el tiempo de Tsubasa, al adueñarse de estas memorias tambien se adueña de sus pensamientos antes de eso, emociones y sentimientos, ese mismo factor logro ayudar a las demas a evolucionar, al regresarles el recuerdo de su muerte a varias de las chicas su adrenalina subio al tope, a un punto que incluso hubieran evolucionado en el mismo momento en que recuperaron sus recuerdos, el por que no paso esto es por que ninguna en ese momento usaba su skill, para cuando la usaron por primera vez de nuevo activando su adrenalina en una pelea… paso involuntariamente, ellas lo lograron de golpe gracias al futuro en el que murieron, lo mejor del caso es que no solo Maki, Kotori y Riko evolucionaron su skill, sino que todas las que murieron en batalla lo hicieron o por lo menos que estuvieron en peligro mortal, You, Hanamaru y Eli lograron avanzar mas , You podia crear tornados como si de respirar se tratara con una fuerza mucho mayor y controlaba los vientos de forma impresionante, Hanamaru habia llegado al punto de poder invocar 3 criaturas a la vez con mucho esfuerzo y sin esforzarce podia usar 2 (cabe resaltar que las criaturas de Hanamaru son mucho mas fuertes que las de Nozomi por mucho, por lo que esta ultima puede invocar hasta 3 a la vez pero muy débiles en comparación a la castaña), Eli al contrario podia mover las cosas moderando su velocidad al transmitirle energía como normalmente lo hacia, pero un detalle bastante sobresaliente de todo esto es que ahora su evolución no la limitaba a usar objetos para usar su skill ya que ahora incluso podia disparar energía pura de su cuerpo , esto en si era algo alucinante por si solo

Aunque…. Mire hacia Rin que en este momento platicaba con Ruby en su propio mundo las dos muy divertidas ignorando por completo la platica, debía decirlo, por mas apenada que estuviera con Rin pensaba que era linda pues esta se habia cortado su pelo color naranja largo para volver a su antiguo peinado, el cabello corto que le llegaba apenas al cuello, dijo que seria algo mas comodo con el calor de la playa, la pelinaranja hablaba animadamente haciendo señas con sus manos a Ruby que la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hablando de entrenar habia algo que me inquietaba de gran manera…. De una manera bestial por no decir otra cosa…

" _-Que fue esa explosión?!- grito Kanan que estaba en el mar mientras yo veia al igual aquella nube negra que se alzaba por el lugar esta de un gran tamaño, uno que incluso Dia no lograría o mejor dicho no usaría en un entrenamiento_

 _Habia estado sentada en el balcón de nuestra casa viendo a la playa desde hacia un rato que Rin me habia rechazado pero el ver aquella explosión solo me hizo bajar de golpe de el balcón_

 _-Kanan! Voy a ver!- grite a lo que la chica rápidamente asintió_

 _-Adelantate, voy enseguida!-_

 _En ese mismo momento empece a correr por la arena con suma prisa, no me daba buena espina, ahora que lo pienso nada desde que vine del futuro no me daba buena espina, avanzaba casi a 10 metros por segundo por lo que apenas a unos 7 segundos ya estaba a mitad del camino, pero de pronto algo llamo mi atención a mi lado, escuche como chapoteos de agua, mire al mar sin detenerme y ahí vi algo que me hubiera dejado con la boca abierta de no ser por que estaba en movimiento_

 _La pelinaranja de pelo largo corria rápidamente SOBRE el agua como si fuera solida a una velocidad impresionante, eso hubiera sido lo mas resaltante de ese momento pero por desgracia no lo fue_

 _En cuanto la chica se percato de mi presencia volteo a verme y fue cuando me vi horrorizada, uno de sus ojos….._

 _"Te voy a cortar la garganta"_

 _"Jajaja y que? Quieres que tenga lastima?"_

 _"Descubri todos tus trucos, estas acabada"_

 _Uno de sus ojos estaba encendido de un color completamente anormal y con una pupila de un felino mientras que su otro ojo permanecia en su estado normal en color y con la misma pupila redonda_

 _-Esos ojos….- susurre por lo bajo mientras aun corria, uno era la de una asesina y el otro era el de una persona, pero…. por que tenia los dos a la vez?_

 _La chica solo me ignoro y siguió su camino acelerando incluso mas , dejándome atrás, por mi parte solo sacudi mi cabeza un par de veces y avance hasta el lugar_

 _Pero mi duda seguía hay…. Por que…"_

"Tenia ambos ojos?"

No era normal, se que en cierto momento cuando pelee con ella los vi y muy de cerca pero eso era diferente, mientras cuando los tenia esta parecia otra persona ahora parecia ser la misma en su actitud pero a la vez sentí algo diferente en ella, era raro y el hecho de que solo entrenara con Ruby a escondidas de las demas me daba a entender que algo estaba pasando con la skill de mi amiga…. O bueno ex amiga

-Entonces quien ira a hacer las compras?- pregunto Anju con cierta sonrisa que decia "Yo no quiero"

-Yo ire Nya- por fin Rin salio de su mundo con la pelirroja para alzar la mano

-Bueno al menos la que tiene mas fuerza de todas ira, asi que podemos encargarle muchas cosas y las puede cargar sin problemas- dijo Tsubasa divertida

-Si…. Creo que si- contesto divertida la chica mientras reia un poco

-E-Entonces yo te acompañare Rin-chan- dijo la pelirroja a su lado con un tono timido y un sonrojo muy notorio que para mi amiga pasaba desapercibido pero a mi solo me hacia irritar de una manera horrible

-Claro Ruby-chan pero…..-

-Me debes una por esto- escuche en a mi lado que alguien me susurro por lo que voltee a ver a ese lado para ver a una peli negra de pelo largo la cual solo veia a alguien delante de ella a la cual le guiño el ojo, para mi sorpresa a quien le guiño el ojo fue a nada mas ni nada menos que Nico la cual al igual le guiño el ojo a su prima

-No Ruby- dijo Nico –Tu me ayudaras aquí, necesito ayuda con la decoración-

La pelirroja simplemente paso de estar emocionada a un gesto de decepcion

-EH?! Por que yo?!-

-Por que si Zura~- dijo en cierto tono una castaña que miraba con represalia a Ruby, si no fuera por que no las conozco casi nada a esas dos diría que literalmente la castaña estaba muriendo de celos

-Maru-chan!-

-En fin- hablo Dia al igual –Kotori estará en la cocina junto a Nico, por lo que necesitamos que Hanamaru y tu estén ayudando afuera-

-P-Pero no podríamos simplemente ya sabes…. Dejarlo para cuando llegue-

-Mmmm no, ademas son muchas cosas las que pediremos y no puedes cargar tanto Ruby, para eso necesitaremos a alguien mas- Dia me vio a lo que yo abri los ojos unos segundos despues de darme cuenta de que planeaba, rápidamente mire hacia con Rin que tenia el un rostro de confusión y fastidio, volvi la mirada a Dia la cual suplicaba "No, NO Y NO!" –Hanayo ira contigo Hoshizora-

-EH?!- dijo de golpe la chica mientras me miraba con incredulidad –Por que me toca ir con Koizumi?!-

-Por que es lo mejor, ni con toda la fuerza del mundo podrias traer toda la comida que necesitaremos tu sola-

-Puedo detener un auto!-

-Y ella puede cargar un camión, asi que cierra el pico y vas con Hanayo!- ahora Nico le gritaba a Rin en sus típicas peleas de pareja pero esto a diferencia de otras veces era diferente, el por que se preguntaran, por que Rin enserio se veia molesta

-Hanayo tiene que ir, el objetivo es conocernos mejor por lo que muchas participaremos con integrantes del otro grupo- hablo Kanan que ya habia entendido la situación –Ustedes deberían intentarlo-

-La conozco desde que tengo 7 años- arqueo la ceja en señal a Kanan para luego mirarme a mi – o al menos eso creía-

-Cierra el pico ya Rin- bufo molesta Maki

-Ya deja de comportarte como una niña Rin- comento Eli –Se algo tolerante, solo es ir a la tienda que esta a media hora de aquí-

-Ademas tráeme un poco de pan por favor- hablo Honoka que bajaba de el techo en donde antes se habia estampado

Rin solo hizo un gesto de molestia pero a la vez de derrota como si le irritara de una gran manera el que todas se pusieran en su contra y no cabe decir que Ruby me miraba no con hostilidad pero con algo de celos pero yo simplemente intente no verla

Despues de eso solo deseaba agradecerle a mis amigas y a las de Rin pero a la vez golpearlas a todas por lo que hicieron, pasaron los minutos, Mari nos dio el dinero el cual era excesivo y poco despues Nico y Kotori nos dieron la lista de ingredientes, acto siguiente solo espere a que Rin se pusiera sus tenis en la entrada y salimos de la casa sin ningun dialogo de por medio

El dia estaba en medio de su atardecer, era hermoso, las casas parecían estar solas en su totalidad, pero estas a la vez emitían mucha vida, lo único que llegaba a haber eran vendedores a los alrededores o algunos ancianos que parecían vivir aquí, se podia caminar por la calle sin problema pues casi no pasaban autos por aquí por lo que tanto la peli naranja como yo íbamos caminando por en medio de esta, yo llevaba puesta una camisa gris de manga corta ajustada y una falda color verde mientras que mi compañera solo llevaba puesta un camisa color negra y un pantalon de mezclilla, esta solo llevaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos sin mirarme, caminábamos al par pero a la ve parecia tan lejano

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y todo se sentía pesado, un camino de 30 minutos habia parecido horas y según lo que veia no íbamos ni a la mitad de el camino por lo que esto me mataba

-Como les va en su grupo?- para mi sorpresa la primera en hablar fue la ultima que hubiera esperado de las dos pues esta parecia fastidiada desde que mi nombre habia pasado por su cabeza

-B-Bien… todas están progresando rápidamente… a este paso lograremos igualar a Dia, Kanan y Mari- conteste

-Ya veo, en ese caso todo va mejor de lo que imaginaba-

El silencio se volvio a formar por unos minutos pues la chica simplemente dejo de hablar y yo no pude seguir con la platica que aunque solo fue un dialogo lo sentí muy calido en mi corazón

-T-Te cortaste el pelo de nuevo-

Esta por un momento me vio con un mirada que era neutra –Bueno si, me molestaba un poco el pelo largo y ya desde hace un tiempo habia pensado en cortármelo de nuevo-

-Me gusta como te queda el pelo corto- le dije con un tono un poco mas abierto y menos timido

-Enserio? Hace unos meses me dijiste que te gustaba mas mi pelo largo- la chica por un momento rio muy bajo pero fue lo suficiente para que yo pudiera escucharla cosa que me hizo sonreir instintivamente

Me rasque la mejilla nerviosa –E-Es que me gustas de las dos formas… es como si hablara con tu vieja tu-

Creo que ese momento fue el mejor de mi vida, cuando Rin en ese momento me vio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sin odio en sus ojos –Ponte anteojos y estaremos a mano Nya- esta solo ladeo la cabeza un poco –Que hablando de eso… desde cuando empezaste a usar lentes de contacto?-

-Desde que entre a aquors creo, no podia mantenerlos en lugar con tantas volteretas que daba- rei a lo que la chica hizo lo mismo

-Me pasa lo mismo con mis chamarras, no puedo mantener el gorro en su lugar en el momento que doy volteretas- sonrio aun mas –Era tan divertido, incluso hoy en dia lo sigue siendo jeje, te imaginas si usara falda? Eso si seria un horror-

-Horror? Te verias linda-

Se encogio de hombros –Tal vez, pero no me gusta- esta simplemente puso un gesto pensativo –te creerías que la yo de este mundo era una idol? Usaba faldas-

-Eh?! Enserio?! Eras una idol aquí?!-

-creo que tu igual, lo curioso es que tu eras parte del grupo con varias de mis amigas, solo que no estaban Ruby ni Hanamaru, nos hacíamos llamar Muse al igual-

No tengo idea de en que momento caminamos tanto que incluso llegamos a la tienda apenas dándonos cuenta de esto pues para cuando nos percatámos estábamos enfrente de esta, sin nada que decir entramos a esta, esta era una mini tienda normal, sin nada en especial

-Tengo la carne Nya-

-por aquí están las especias-

Las dos empezamos a recolectar las cosas que ocupábamos hasta que teníamos 3 cestas de ingredientes hasta el tope, llegamos a la caja y el hombre nos atendio sin contratiempos cobrándonos, las dos de nueva cuenta salimos de aquel lugar sin nada que decir

-Mmmm entonces déjame ver si entendí, tu grupo es un desastre con sus parejas, Riko y You son novias, Dia no tiene a nadie, Chika tampoco y ni hablemos de Yoshiko…. Vaya-

-Por cierto, que hay entre Tsubasa y Honoka?- pregunte a lo que Rin se encogio de nuevo de hombros

-Ni idea….. pero creo que hay algo de gravedad por ahí-

-Enserio? Y yo que creía que Tsubasa no le gustaria alguien tan despreocupada como Honoka-

Las dos caminábamos en medio de la calle, pero este lugar ya habia anochecido y la mayoría de las tiendas estaban ya cerradas, por lo que no veíamos mucho

-Oye Rin ademas de Nico con qui…..-

-CUIDADO!- grito la chica a mi lado mientras esta rápidamente tomaba la nuca de mi cabeza y me ponía contra el suelo a la vez que esta se arrodillaba

-R-Rin que hac….-

-Quedate en el suelo!...- me dijo por lo que mire a la chica y me sorprendi al ver que esta simplemente miraba a todos lados alertada de una manera horrible a la vez que su ojo se nuevo se habia encendido –Hay alguien observándonos-

-Q-Que?- pregunte rápidamente mientras mi mirada se volvia precavida –Como lo sabes?-

-Esta en en el bosque- susurro –Escuche como una rama se rompia…..- detrás de las casas habia colinas de bosque tropical en consecuencia de estar en la playa

-E-Eh? No pudo haber sido un animal?-

-No…. diferencio el peso de un animal y de una persona- susurro de nuevo – y al parecer tambien escuchan lo que decimos…..se mantienen callados en una misma posición…. Al parecer supieron que me di cuenta-

-Rin…. Creo que estas exagerando… quien nos vigilar…..- abri los ojos con horror –Puede… Yui?-

-Puede ser una opción pero no lo creo…- dijo de nuevo por lo bajo –Pareciera que alguien….. o algo nos vigila-

-Algo?-

-Tiene el peso de un humano…. Pero…..mi instinto me dice que esto no es asi…- esta miro levemente al bosque elevando su mirada –QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!- grito de golpe –ATACANOS, TE DETECTARE EN UN MOMENTO Y ESTARAS ACABADO!-

Por un momento Rin se mantuvo en la misma posición como si se cubriera de un proyectil mientras a mi por igual me mantenía en el suelo –Puedes olerlo?-

-Es un bosque, no puedo diferenciar todo lo que se mueve- se quejo un poco pero esta solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa despues de esto –Se fue….-

-Que? Como que se fue?-

-Era una mujer…dijo algo en voz alta…. Antes de irse- los ojos de Rin reflejaron miedo en un nivel anormal

-Que dijo?-

 _-Se quien y que eres….. tu asquerosa raza morirá por lo que nos hicieron, Rin Hoshizora-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me mantuve un tiempo si actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta :v/… no, es broma, tengo exámenes y la escuela me mata asi que tendrán que esperar un buen rato xdxd**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn7**


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

" _Bien….. preparémonos para la guerra"_

La noche se habia apoderado del cielo y la tierra, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor por lo que esto simplemente me habia hecho subir a la habitación principal y ver desde lo alto la playa en su totalidad, era hermosa la vista que tenia desde aquí pero aun mas hermoso era escuchar las voces que se divertían en el piso de abajo.

-Con que aquí estabas- comento una voz a mis espaldas, esta vino acompañada de el sonido de la puerta que se abria, al voltear solo vi como una pelirroja entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa –Holgazaneando de nuevo?-

-Hey Maki-chan…- le sonreí para de nuevo pasar a ver a la deriva –No, solo venia a relajarme un poco, queria pensar-

-A mi me suena que es una excusa- bromeo la chica por lo que yo rei por lo bajo

-Cierra la boca tomate- comente con el tono mas tranquilo pero sin despegar la vista del paisaje

La chica embozo una sonrisa y acto siguiente camino hacia mi para de inmediato recargarse en el balcón junto a mi esta al igual mirando el lugar –Es hermoso, no crees Nico-chan?-

-Si… no puedo creer que este en la playa, en esa base crei que jamas seria capaz de ver una de nuevo-

-Lo se- comento la chica con una leve sonrisa –Pero aquí estamos, con las chicas que nos intentaron asesinar y ahora cenaran con nosotras, que cliché es la vida en ciertos momentos no crees nico-chan?

-Algo, pero me alegra que esto haya pasado, digo, puede que hayamos pasado por mucho, que sufrimos bastante, pero al menos podemos estar todas juntas…- conteste con algo de pesadez en mi voz

-Estas preocupada cierto?-

-…-

-Es por la skill de Tsubasa o no?- me cuestiono a lo que yo asentí débilmente –No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas-

-Claro que me preocupo- conteste sin ningun sentimiento en especifico –Hemos visto los efectos secundarios de esa skill, es sumamente peligrosa, por eso le prohibimos usarla en un inicio lo recuerdas?-

-Si, pero ella lo hizo por nosotras- argumento – no podemos culparla

-No podemos, pero me preocupa, que puede ser peor que ser asesinadas? No tengo ni la mas minima idea pero enserio se que habrá algo mucho peor, no se que… pero algo estará mal-

-Nico-chan- la chica de pelo rojo me miro con una mirada llena de pena –No me importa lo que pase… tu… tu eres mi amiga, de verdad que no me importa que puede pasar mientras tu vivas-

La chica poso su mano sobre la mia transmitiendo un gran calor a esta y a la vez haciéndome sonreír un poco

-Maki… tengo miedo de volver a pelear- dije con un tono bajo –Se que dije que pelearía… pero.. solo tal vez… pudiéramos permanecer en este mundo, podríamos ser capaces de vivir tranquilamente…-

-No- la chica negó con una sonrisa dolida –Tu y yo sabemos que tenemos una vida del otro lado a la cual regresar, tenemos familia, yo tengo a mi padre y tu tienes a tu madre y hermanos… no seria justo para nadie tomar una decisión tan egoísta-

-Excepto para nosotras, digo… tu sufriste de una manera horrible Maki-chan, tu madre…-

-Lo se, pero es fue algo que ocasiono ese monstruo indirectamente, yo no sabia que nos cazaban desde el principio, los hombres armados que mandaron para cazarme antes de aquors apareciera asesinaron a mi madre en un intento por capturarme, pero mi padre lo evito, como consecuencia de esto el dolor impulso a mi padre y a mi, reclutamos a todos y todas las portadoras que podíamos, pero entre esa gente… estabas tu-

Sonreí por lo bajo –Aun recuerdo cuando tu intentaste noquearme para llevarme contigo-

La pelirroja se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con un mechon de su pelo –B-Bueno es que tu eres muy terca, ademas por eso no soy agente de campo-

Rei de manera burlona para luego poner una sonrisa un poco mas melancolica –Maki… tengo miedo-

-Ya te dije que estaremos bien-

-No por eso- comente por fin poniendo un gesto de terror el cual alerto a Maki –Maki-chan recuerdas cuando viajamos entre dimensiones al encontrarnos con ese monstruo?- asintió débilmente –Pues en el viaje vi algo en las dimensiones, creo…. Creo que era otra visión del futuro-

Maki abrió los ojos con sumo terror –OTRA?!- esta me tomo por lo hombros –Que era Nico-chan?-

En ese momento lo recordé… el como era que inclusive por un momento me vi aterrada por aquella batalla que no podría explicar con palabras, mi cuerpo se helo al solo ver esa imagen, por que tenia miedo? Por una sola razon

-Una….-

-Una?!-

-Una masacre, muchas personas caerán para poder acabar con esa cosa, entre ella es mas que probable que hayan miembros de Muse o de Aquors- dije en un susurro pero el cual Maki fue capaz de escuchar

-QUE?!- pregunto completamente anonadada –Debe ser un error, tal vez viste mal o algo-

-No… no vi mal… esas eramos nosotras peleando con esa cosa, todas peleamos a la vez pero no estoy segura de como pasara, es mas incluso no se si sea nuestro futuro o otra realidad, la diferencia es tan delgada que ni siquiera soy capaz de diferenciarla del todo…

-Quien Nico? Quien morirá?!-

-No….- susurre apretando los puños con fuerza –No lo se… todo era borroso, fue una serie de imágenes, apenas y recuerdo unas pocas,pero no puedo recordar algun rostro, de ninguna de nosotras… no lo se… de nuevo esto- unas lagrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas –Maki… me siento tan inútil, no pudimos cambiar el futuro antes… temo que no podamos hacerlo de nuevo-

La pelirroja rápidamente me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo con una gran fuerza –Lo haremos pedazos, haremos pedazos tu visión… Nico-chan tu no tienes que llevar ese peso sola, si logramos estar juntas, podemos evitar ese futuro, te lo juro, no te dejare morir ni a ninguna chica-

-Maki…- por primera vez en mi vida me sentía como una niña, que necesitaba que le abrazaran y dijeran que todo estaría bien y el pecho de Maki en ese momento era el único en donde podia llorar sin retenerme, tenia miedo, terror, culpa, no queria creer que el futuro nos deparaba aquella pelea tan bestial… incluso mas que una pelea de portadores parecia una guerra contra el mundo…

A los minutos me empece a calmar siempre intentando mantener la compostura en el pecho de mi amada kouhai, pensar que me enamore de esta chica un poco despues de un amor fraternal, enserio que era algo raro para mi haberme enamorado ella

-Nico-chan, siempre estare contigo, no te dejare morir de nuevo ni tampoco moriré-

Ante esas palabras solo fui capaz de sonreir mientras me separaba del pecho de Maki pero esta vez mirándola con una mirada completamente pacifica –Yo tambien viviré y no te dejare morir…-

-Nico-chan..- esta sonrio.. mientras acercaba su rostro al mio, por mi parte yo tambien hice lo mismo, intente acercarme a la chica pero algo nos detuvo de golpe

La puerta de la entrada azoto de golpe mientras escuchamos en la sala como algunas voces preguntaban algo pero al parecer la persona que entro no las escucho pues casi en un instante la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos se abrió dejando ver a una peli naranja la cual venia bastante nerviosa y atrás de ella venia una castaña que al igual parecia haber visto un fantasma

-Maki-chan, Nico-chan!- dijo rápidamente la peli naranja

Maki fruncio el ceño –Rin, sabes que estamos en medio de algo… vuelve luego-

-Si, ya me di cuenta que están en medio de su luna de miel, pero nosotras estuvimos apunto de ser atacadas- dijo rápidamente la peli naranja lo cual se gano la atención de ambas, por lo que Maki me solto para verlas de frente

-Atacar? De que hablas Rin? Quien querria atacarte?-

Ella negó –No solo a mi, tambien intentaron atacar a Hanayo-

-Es cierto, alguien nos vigilaba-

-Espera- pare la conversación –Como que alguien las vigilaba, están seguras?-

Ambas asintieron a la vez, ambas parecían dejar sus problemas de lado en medio de esta situación lo cual me daba a entender que literalmente estaban diciendo la verdad y no era un invento de Rin o de Hanayo en su defecto

-Quien era?- pregunto Maki con un gesto serio pero que no terminaba de creérselo

-Ni idea, pero sabia quien era, no entiendo como pero al parecer sabe de las portadoras y nuestras skills, menciono algo de exterminar a nuestra raza, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo mientras escapaba-

-Dijo al pie de la letra esa frase?- pregunte pues llámenme loca pero si una frase viene con "Extermminar" y contiene "Tu raza" de por medio no me da muy buena espina

-Si, tampoco era alguien quien pudiera reconocer pero al parecer era alguna francotiradora o algo por el estilo pues ella nos vigilaba desde lo lejos esperando una oportunidad- ahora hablo Hanayo con un tono preocupado –Si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Rin-chan probablemente hubiéramos muerto en el momento-

-Pero por que nos querrian eliminar?- pregunto Maki

-Dijo que nuestra raza hizo algo que no perdonaran, pero no se ni de que habla, no es como si viniéramos a tomar vacaciones cada verano aquí como para haberles hecho algo- comento la peli naranja algo exasperada –No eran portadoras o por lo menos no lo era la que nos vigilaba pero estoy segura de que están entrenadas en forma táctica, evitaron mis sentidos hasta que por error los activaron, son peligrosas, creíamos que la primera en tener que saberlo eras tu Nico-chan-

-Si- de pronto la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a 5 chicas las cuales entraban al lugar con una mirada completamente seria –Esto no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera-

-Lo que dijo Tsubasa es cierto, si de verdad las intentaron atacar en medio de una mera salida casual solo iba a ser un golpe de suerte, pero si las vigilaban en ese lugar…-

-Significa que literalmente nos han estado vigilando todo este tiempo, desde afuera probablemente- ahora decia Anju

-Es peligroso- dijo Kanan que venia junto con Mari –Pero por que? No hemos hecho nada que haya llamado la atencion-

-Cuando alguien te apunta o dispara no le preguntas eso- dijo Mari con un tono serio – lo que de verdad debemos hacer es evitar que lo que pudo pasarles hoy pueda pasarle a cualquiera de las demas-

-Pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento- comento Kanan mientras la mano de esta era cubierta por un aura azul como copos de nieve –Incluso un francotirador podría hacernos pedazos ahora mismo…- esta miro a todos lados como si ahora esperara un disparo de la nada

-good point- susurro Mari –no estamos seguras-

-No, en realidad si lo estamos- comento anju con una sonrisa mientras que por mi parte la mire bastante satisfecha

-Lo sabias?-

-Lo sospechaba jeje-

En ese momento varias de las presentes entre ellas Maki, las miembros de A-Rise y yo nos relajamos un poco pero parte de las otras chicas como Rin, Hanayo o las dos de aquors solo nos vieron con un gesto confundido

-A que se refieren con que estamos seguras?- pregunto Kanan con un gesto preocupado pero por su parte anju solo sonrio divertida

-haganme el favor de intentar romper una ventana- dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba dicho objeto en el balcón

La peliazul formo una pequeña aguja de hielo y luego de eso la lanzo hacia la ventana con una gran fuerza que equiparaba a la de una bala, claro esto hubiera sido capaz de romper la ventana… de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

El pequeño proyectil a solo un centimetro de la ventana choco con lo que parecia una barrera invisible, literalmente este luchaba por seguir su camino mientras aquella barrera desprendia rayos por el contacto, pero como lo suponía no pasaron ni 2 segundos para cuando la aguja fue disparada en sentido contrario pasando por en medio de las presentes y clavandoce en la pared detrás de ellas

-Que… rayos- murmuro Rin mientras veia ese objeto en la pared

-Control de tecnología- hablo anju mientras sonreía –Puedo manipular cualquier aparato tecnológico a mi gusto, desde un celular llegar a convertirlo en una cafetera hasta una super computadora a unos simples audífonos, mi skill me permite controlar a plenitud todo lo tecnológico a mi alrededor, inclusive soy capaz de hacer que estas se muevan o tengan funciones que solo en mi imaginación se podrían lograr, por eso mismo hace unos días con tecnología de la casa insignificantes como celulares, bocinas o alguno que otro aparato domestico hice de estos un tipo de sistema de seguridad cubriendo la parte exterior de la casa de cualquier intento de causar daño-

-Por eso desaparecio la cafetera?- pregunto Mari divertida mientras sonreía –Bueno aunque en cierto punto creo que alguna vez lei sobre tu skill, pero no sabia que llegabas a tanto-

-Si lo hubieran sabido me hubieran usado como su sistema de mantenimiento y paso de ello- se encogio de hombros –Pero volviendo al tema, creo que es mucho decir que estamos en un problema bastante grande, la casa resistirá suficiente, pero si un ataque llegara a suceder, y sucederá… debemos estar preparadas en todos los sentidos, tenemos que saberlo todo- esta miro a la castaña y a la peli naranja –eso ultimo lo digo por ustedes dos-

-Eh? D-de que hablas Yuuki-san?- pregunto la castaña nerviosa mientras retrocedia un par de pasos

-Por que lo ocultas? A este paso tu estado de salud se deteriorara bastante- esto lo dijo mientras anju avanzaba hacia a la castaña y rápidamente sacaba su arma para apuntarle a la cabeza… pero no a la castaña… si no a Rin

-ANJU?!- preguntaron sus amigas que reaccionaron a lo que hacia de golpe

-HEY!- grito Kanan de golpe mientras amenazaba con hacer aparecer un pedazo de hielo –QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES?!- al igual Mari parecia estar apunto de mover algo pero se detuvieron al escuchar como quitaba el seguro del arma

-Alguien muévase y le disparo a Rin entendido?- pregunto para luego ver a Hanayo con una sonrisa –Que sientes al verme como le apunto a tu amiga de la infancia?-

-Hey anju! Deberías calmarte no se que quieras probar pero…-

-Espera nico-chan- dijo la chica a mi lado que se veia sorprendida mientras señalaba hacia un lugar en especifico con la mano temblando

-Que Maki?! No ves que le están apuntando a…- mi tono se fue apagando –Rin…-

Ahora me debatia en dos cosas, no sabia si me habia sorprendido mas que mi amiga de hace años le apuntara a Rin o si me sorprendia aun mas el ver hacia enfrente, Hanayo… Hanayo tenia un rostro de una bestia… literalmente las venas de su frente estaban saltadas junto con alguna de su cuello pero sobre todo su mirada reflejaba un "Mueve un musculo y te asesino" aunque claro esta mirada flaqueaba como si luchara con esta, incluso diría que sus ojos se habían encendido haciendo el color violeta mas visible, pero esto apenas y se notaba

-Hanayo…?- pregunto Rin mientras abria los ojos con sorpresa y preocupación

De pronto anju bajo el arma aun con la sonrisa en su cara –Koizumi, creiste que no me daría cuenta pero…-

-NO TOQUES A MI RIN-CHAN!- grito Hanayo mientras que esta de golpe sin escuchar razones salto hacia anju (la cual cabe destacar que se asusto por la reaccion inesperada de esta) todo paso en menos de un segundo pero para cuando me di cuenta la ventana del balcón estaba completamente rota mientras que anju estaba a mi lado de la nada.

Al ver esto lo único que atine a hacer fue a asomarme por el balcón para ver lo que creía, Rin habia apartado a anju del camino y como extra contuvo a Hanayo por lo que ambas estaban en la arena de la playa parada un enfrente de otra, ambas con la guardia alta, digo si es que a la posición que tiene la castaña se le llama guardia

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-Que fue ese ruido?!

-Que carajos paso?!-

-Los demonios ya llegaron?!-

Todas las integrantes faltantes que estaban abajo arreglando la fiesta habían subido al escuchar el fuerte golpe y estruendo de la ventana, pero yo solo las ignoraba viendo hacia abajo atentamente, y por un momento creo que vi algo que me llamo la atención de manera bestial

.

-Hanayo detente!- grite mientras miraba a la chica enfrente de mi la cual parecia no tener razon alguna, pues esta parecia como si le hubieran inyectado diez dosis de enojo infernal

Pero de pronto mi olfato empezó a detectar como el enojo disminuia de una manera inusual, bajaba tan rápido que incluso diría que no era humano, para cuando me di cuenta la chica de pelo castaño habia vuelto a la normalidad, las venas que saltaban de ira habían desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo, sus ojos se habían apagado volviendo a los que comúnmente eran y la expresión de odio habia sido remplazada por una de desesperación

-C-casi lo hago otra vez…- susurro mientras veia sus manos con lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, esta se dejo caer de rodillas en la arena mientras luchaba por no llorar –O-otra vez... casi lo hago…-

Hanayo rompió en lagrimas lo cual hizo que yo de tener una mirada completamente hostil lista para pelear pasara a tener una de preocupación –H-Hanayo…- dije mientras me acercaba a ella a pasos lentos pero esta se abrazaba mientras lloraba cosa que hizo añicos mi corazón, estaba a solo unos centímetros de tocar su hombro cuando esta solo retrocedio para evitarlo

-No te me acerques…- dijo débilmente –Soy un monstruo…-

-Los tranquilizantes- una tercera voz resonó a mis espalda y para cuando voltee me di cuenta de que Kanan y todas las demas chicas con las que estábamos nos veian ya fuera de cerca o de lejos no cabe destacar que en cuanto estas vieron mi rostro se aterraron o por lo menos la mayoría, de nueva cuenta uno de mis ojos estaba encendido como el de un felino mientras que el otro permanecia normal -Lo tranquilizantes… MALDITA SEA! Como lo pude olvidar?!-

Eso llamo mi atención –De que tranquilizantes hablas?-

-Hoshizora, la skill de Hanayo a diferencia de la tuya es mucho mas potente –Dia avanzo entre la gente –es tan potente que incluso ella no es capaz de controlarla a plenitud, como sabras las skills físicas reaccionan con las emociones, y mientras una skill tan explosiva como la de Hanayo reciba estas emociones, será tan fuerte que incluso no lo podrá controlar, perderá el control como lo viste hace un momento y como lo hizo hace unos meses-

-Unos meses?...que paso?- pregunte mientras que me sentía mas preocupada con cada palabra

-Mate a 3 personas…- susurro por lo bajo la chica que estaba de rodillas en la arena –las asesine con mis propias manos… en un ataque de ira-

No tenia ni la mas minima idea de en que momento me encontraba de rodillas abrazando a la chica que considero una asesina, que considero el mismo demonio… pero que a la vez considero la persona mas importante de mi vida.

-No fue tu culpa- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente –No lo fue… yo… yo lamento que te haya pasado eso… Kayocchin- esto ultimo lo dije con un tono tan bajo que inclusive podría dudar que esta lo hubiera escuchado pero al contrario para cuando lo dije esta solo se tenso un momento mientras que sentía como sus manos subían para aferrarse a mi espalda

-Lamento todo lo que hice Rin-chan… debes odiarme de una manera tan… no se ni como decirlo, no tengo como pedirte perdón, se que me odias, se que me detestas con tu alma… pero…

-No te odio- conteste de golpe mientras que esta solo me miro de reojo mientras aun la abrazaba –Odio lo que hiciste… pero jamas podría odiarte… solo… solo me siento destrozada en cierta manera… no puedo perdonarte aun… pero quiero que sepas, que lo hare mas adelante, por lo pronto lo único que te puedo ofrecer es ser tu compañera, si tienes algun problema o necesitas mi apoyo ahí estare, sin embargo aun no me siento lista … lo lamento- solte a Hanayo para de inmediato ponerme de pie y acto siguiente ayudarla a hacer lo mismo

-Bien… pueden hacer mas de ese tal tranquilizante?- pregunte cosa que anju asintió

-Claro solo necesito un muestra de sangre de Hanayo para hacerlo-

-Menos mal- suspire aliviada, al dedicarle esas palabras a la chica por alguna razon sentí como si me quitara un gran peso de encima

-Aunque tambien necesitare una muestra tuya Rin-

-Eh? Por que mia?-

-DESDE CUANDO?!- grito Nico entre la multitud con una mueca de enojo, esta se acercaba muy molesta hacia mi

-N-Nico-chan?!-

-Pudiste detener un golpe de Hanayo y salir ilesa?! Por que tienes esos malditos ojos!- me grito mientras señalaba mi ojo que aun seguía siendo el mismo que de un felino –TE DIJISMO QUE NO USARAS A ROAD!-

-Road?- preguntaron todas las chicas de aquors con una mirada confundida

-Nico, de que hablas?- pregunto Dia

-Es la parte asesina de Rin-chan- hablo Honoka entre el monton lo cual ocasiono que las miradas se posaran sobre ella –O bueno… eso creo-

-En resumidas cuentas, Rin adopto las capacidades de un animal felino, eso lo saben no?- hablo Maki

-Claro- hablo chika –las estudiamos por años-

-Pues bien, ahora imagínense como el instinto de depredador de Rin evolucionaria hasta crear un nuevo ente, la única que puede comunicarse con ella es Rin ya que es la portadora, según lo que sabemos la hace despiadada pero al mismo tiempo aumenta su fuerza por los aires, claro que para esto ella necesita dejar de lado su humanidad y no sabemos del todo que efectos secundarios pueda tener, lo que si sabemos es que cuando hace esto sus ojos se vuelven los de un felino como ese que tiene en este momento-

-Espera- hablo You con un gesto estupefacto –Me estas diciendo... que hay una persona que solo Hoshizora puede ver?!

-Un amigo imaginario?- pregunto inocentemente Ruby pues ni esta sabia que era exactamente

-Un demonio! Déjame verlo-

-Rin-chan… solo lo usaste contra Hanayo por necesidad pero no debes usarlo aquí- comentaba la peli morada con un gesto algo decepcionado

En ese momento cuando muchas me veian con desaprobación y muchas otras con estupefacción o simplemente asombro, pero yo solo no sabia como decirles "hey miren ya no hay una malvada yo en mi cabeza, todas podemos ser felices"

-Rin!- grito Nico de nuevo –Explicate!-

-Road… desaparecio desde que llegamos a esta dimensión o incluso antes… no se por que pero ahora cuando uso mi skill mi ojo se enciende automáticamente sin que yo lo desee, no se por que, pero incluso me he vuelto un poco mas fuerte que antes…

Nico me vio con terror por un momento –Efectos… secundarios?- miro a Maki

-No lo se, tal vez pueda ser el caso, pero no lo creo, Rin no a presentado síntomas de haber cambiado en lo mas minimo ademas del detalle de su ojo y el incremento de sus habilidades, debemos analizarla cuanto antes-

-yo me puedo encargar de ello- dijo anju con una sonrisa –Pero no ahora, tal vez mas tarde-

-Por que?- pregunto Kotori algo preocupada

-Es cierto- hablo eli ahora –Tenemos tiempo, no hay nada que hacer

-Enrealidad si tenemos algo que hacer- dijo anju con entusiasmo mientras ahora sonreía aun con mas diversión –Tenemos una fiesta!-

Ante tal aclaración varias de las presentes se molestaron de golpe y la otra mitad simplemente fue corriendo hacia la casa mientras todas decían "No me tocara arreglar la ventana" , por mi parte solo sonreí mientras veia como todas avanzaban y para cuando me di cuenta la chica castaña aun estaba atrás de mi con una mirada baja timida, ante eso solo suspire un poco para hablar

- _Koizumi… ahora te dire Hanayo… asi que Hanayo… vamos a la fiesta-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ahí esta el NicoMaki que un lector queria, se que no es mucho pero en cierto aspecto creo que es suficiente por el momento,creeme cuando te digo que serán muy relevantes en un futuro**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

" _Problemas en mi vida amorosa..."_

Bueno la cosas normalmente son un poco problemáticas en mi vida… se pueden preguntar por que verdad?

Eran las 7 de la mañana aproximadamente y como era costumbre salia a practicar un poco a la playa en la arena o ya fuera corriendo por el agua, pero en esta ocasión las cosas fueron un poco diferente pues esta vez me encontraba acompañada en mi entrenamiento matutino pero esa persona que me acompañaba no venia para unirse a dicha actividad, si no mas que nada conmigo, Hablamos conversamos por lo menos 30 minutos hasta que paso algo que no tenia previsto.

-P-Por favor Rin-chan- una pelirroja estaba frente a mi con el rostro completamente rojo –S-Sal conmigo!-

Cabe destacar que en este mismo instante mi mente estaba en un estado por completo de shock, aunque el beso que antes la chica me habia robado de los labios hace unos segundos me daba a entender que esa pregunta estaba próxima

-R-Ruby?! Yo…. Esto…- no sabia que responder y mucho menos si corresponderle o no, mi rostro solo se teñia de rojo con cada balbuceo que salia por mi boca involuntariamente

-P-Porfavor, Rin-chan desde hace unos días… yo enserio… queria decírtelo, me gustas desde que te conozco, y se que es algo repentino pero por favor se mi novia!-

-E-Espera Ruby-chan, creo que te equivocas- dije intentando librarme de dicha situación –N-No puedo gustarte, digo mírame, soy obstinada, terca e incluso tonta-

Esta solo puso un gesto algo deprimido –Hay alguien mas..?-

Cierta castaña vino a mi mente involuntariamente –Q-Que? no, no es eso p-pero-

-Entonces por que no?-

Bueno… las razones pueden variar bastante… pero en especial hay una que desde hace unas horas no se iba de mi cabeza, en la fiesta que tuvimos aquors y Muse.

 **FLASHBACK**

La noche paso como era de esperarse, peleas, platicas, fiesta, música y sobre todo Alcohol

Todo eso fue lo que consistio aquella noche de locura… osea ayer, desde todas las chicas de aquors que terminaron ebrias de pies a cabeza como las de Muse que habían caído en la misma condición, si bien estas no querían tomar creo que una cierta conspiración entre la peli morada y cierta rubia hizo que todas terminaran en dicho estado, pero una ventaja de tener una skill física era que el alcohol no afectaba mi sistema como era debido por lo que no podia terminar ebria con una cantidad de Alcohol tan baja, pero si bien no estaba ebria no estaba del todo consiente pues era mas hiperactiva

-Tengo las sabanas- la voz venia de la parte superior osea del segundo piso, para cuando mire hacia arriba solo vi a cierta castaña que hace menos de unas horas habia consolado y le habia prometido perdonarla

-Dejalas caer- conteste mientras que esta hizo lo que pedi y las atrape en mis brazos

Si bien Hanayo se ve como una persona del tipo que toma una gota de alcohol y se termina desmayando recordemos que ella tiene una skill física al igual que yo por lo que eramos las únicas en sus 5 sentidos

El terminar de la noche fue algo curioso, por que mientras nosotras tomabamos y tomabamos con nuestras respectivas compañeras no era el caso, ellas tomaron hasta que su organismo no lo soporto y bien se terminaron desmayando en medio de la sala, Dia, Kanan y Mari se habían dormido en el sillón mas grande, una sobre otra, Maki y Nico terminaron tendidas en la mesa despues de tanto discutir, las demas se acomodaron como pudieron en el suelo, sofá, en el caso de Honoka estaba colgando de el candelabro del techo pero que mas da

Tanto Hanayo como yo decidimos que era buena idea aunque sea abrigarlas un poco para que no se resfriaran, ambas con las sabanas que trajo la castaña empezamos a poner una sobre cada chica con mucha delicadeza repitiendo el proceso con todas

No fue hasta que puse una sobre Nozomi y Eli que acabamos

-Creo que estarán bien por hoy- comente con media sonrisa

-si… pero creo que les dolerá la espalda por dormir asi- dijo con un semblante culpable la castaña –Pero estarán bien-

-Son huesos duros de roer, dormir mal un dia no las matara- conteste divertida mientras miraba a la chica –Por cierto, los tranquilizantes que te dio Anju, sirvieron?-

Esta solo me vio con algo de pena –Si… me adormecen como los que tomaba con aquors, creo que reprimen mis emociones lo suficiente…lamento lo que paso…-

-Ya dijimos que no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de tu problemática skill- en eso solo puse un gesto ironico –Aunque dudo que sea mas problemático que el de Nico-chan Nya…-

-Jejeje si, es impresionante- esta solo suspiro por lo bajo –Rin-chan…queria hablar contigo a solas, y creo que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora-

-No tienes que explicarme, acordamos que no te odio, solo odio lo que hiciste-

-No, pero quiero que sepas, el por que lo hice, aunque sea quiero que sepas toda la versión de la historia- tenia un gesto afligido por lo que yo con algo de pesadez asentí en señal de que siguiera –Cuando era niña… yo conoci a una peli naranja muy linda cuando iba al parque con mi madre, era una pequeña niña la cual solo jugaba en los columpios con una sonrisa radiante, era como cuando ves una estrella, parecia tan hermosa pero a la vez tan inalcanzable, pensaba "Ojala yo tuviera una sonrisa tan hermosa", quien diría que poco despues nos daríamos cuenta que nuestras madres eran amigas… Te conoci gracias a esa coincidencia tan increíble, y todavía mas sorprendente, cuando entramos a la primaria tu ibas a la misma escuela que yo, en mi mismo salón y para colmo tu asiento estaba a mi lado… con el tiempo te considere una persona importante para mi y no solo alguien agradable si no una verdadera amiga-

-Fueron lindos días- conteste nostalgicamente

Ella asintió con una sonrisa –Una amiga, pero quien diría que el tenerte como una amiga se sentía tan diferente a ser amiga de cualquier otra persona, al principio crei que era por que eras mi mejor amiga por lo que te deberia tener mas cariño que a las demas y aunque asi era, no lo era todo… un dia en el parque jugando en la caja de arena esperábamos a nuestras madres, pero unos chicos llegaron, eran mayores e inclusive eran los que te molestaron esa misma mañana sobre el que llevabas una falda, ellos nos dijeron que nos fueramos, pero yo me negué argumentando que podíamos compartir la caja de arena, pero cuando esto no les parecio…-

-Te intentaron golpear-

-Y los detuviste, tu me defendiste e incluso les ganaste a 3 de ellos, peleaste de verdad y solo para que no me tocaran ni un pelo, al principio no me lo creía, tenia miedo de que pudieran hacerte algo y jamas tuve el valor para defenderte, tu eras la mas fuerte de las dos, despues de ese momento supe que no te veia como mi amiga, si no que te veia como alguien mas, como mi príncipe azul… supe que en verdad estaba enamorada de ti… cuando te fuiste crei que en verdad te habia perdido, dijiste que te perseguían, entre en pánico cuando te fuiste, mi vida se convirtió en una constante búsqueda, y cuando por fin este mundo, todo sobre las skills y portadores se abrió ante mis ojos, todo fue tan abrupto para mi… yo crei en aquors por que decían que intentaban hacer lo mejor por el mundo, eran chicas buenas, lo cual me hizo creer mas en ellas, tu siendo una asesina… todo lo que vi fue bueno y malo y en una guerra nadie se detiene a pensar, quien es el malo, siempre pensamos que hacemos lo correcto de una u otra forma en beneficio nuestro o bien de todos…cuando te vi ahí, pensé que te manipulaban, pensé en esas chicas como gente desgraciada que te usaban como un arma pues tu eras inclusive mas fuerte que ellas… me cegué por la ira y hice miles de idioteces, una tras otra…-

-te entiendo- conteste secamente –Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación… hubiera hecho lo mismo, te habría recuperado por todos los medios posibles… descuida Hanayo, ya sabia tus motivos y por lo que pasaste… no tengo rencor contra ti, pero como dije… intentemos arreglar el pasado y crear un futuro para las dos- me gire hacia ella para verla frente a frente haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran –Ya sea como compañeras, amigas… o incluso algo mas- sonreí de ultimo con esa típica sonrisa que decia "Todo estará bien"

-Eres la mejor- sonrio mientras se acercaba y posaba sus brazos alrededor de mi en un abrazo bastante calido –Enserio eres la mejor…-

-sabes? Se supone que yo soy la que da abrazos no t…- Iba a completar mi frase pero antes de que me diera cuenta fui silenciada de golpe, la castaña de golpe invadio mi espacio personal sin mi autorización y sin dejarme poner pero alguno unio sus labios con los mios en un brusco pero gentil movimiento, por alguna extraña sensación sentí un calido sentimiento que hacia años habia sentido por primera vez… justo antes de irme, cuando ella me beso en su habitación

Abri los ojos completamente sorprendida del repentino atrevimiento de la chica, lo primero que atine a hacer fue a intentar soltarme con fuerza, pero esto no paso pues aunque usara toda mi fuerza la chica al igual evitaba soltarme usando la suya, no fue hasta que hice lo que mejor sabia que me solto… ser un gato

-AUCH!- se quejo la chica mientras se separaba de golpe esta con el labio sangrando –Por que me mordiste?!-

-EH?! ME DICES ESO TU?! POR QUE ME BESASTE?!-

-No grites- dijo con un gesto algo nervioso señalando a nuestras compañeras dormidas

-Al demonio, no despertaran, ingirieron tanto alcohol que no dudo que alguna ya este muerta!- le recrimine con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta las orejas

-Solo fue un beso Rin-chan, no fue para tanto-

En ese momento la mire con reprimenta y algo de fastidio –Para tanto? Te dije hace unas horas que te perdonaría y haces esto!, que pasara cuando te perdone? Me asaltaras en la cama?!-

La castaña fue invadida por un gran sonrojo –P-Puedo hacerlo?-

-NO ME JODAS!- tome una almohada de el sofá y se la lance a la misma velocidad de una bala la cual la golpeo de lleno en la cara pero sin hacerle absolutamente nada –Genial de asesina te graduaste a violadora!-

-Lo lamento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Antes eras timida y ahora esto- dije suspirando débilmente pero no pude evitar formar una sonrisa –Pero en fin no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Hanayo solo rio dulcemente –Rin-chan haces caras tan divertidas-

No pude evitar sonreir de mejilla a mejilla con una gran felicidad –No tienes que ir a dormir?-

Esta solo hizo un gesto algo inconforme –Pero la estoy pasando bien contigo y ademas no quiero volver a la otra casa, no hay nadie y probablemente haya algun francotirador por ahí-

-En ese caso puedes usar el cuarto de Ruby-chan, pero es enserio tengo algo de sueño, hoy me esforcé demasiado en el entrenamiento matutino-

-Sobre eso Rin-chan, crees que podamos entrenar juntas?-

-Eh? Si, no veo por que no, ademas creo que soportaras un par de golpes sin problemas, desde que tengo estos ojos me he vuelto mas fuerte que antes tanto que inclusive podría ser igual de fuerte que tu Nya-

-Hablando de eso, como es que tienes esos ojos? Digo cuando los usaste contra mi en el otro mundo estabas dispuesta a matarme y reflejaban odio pero ahora aunque aun lo hacen tu actitud no concuerda con lo que esos ojos me mostraron aquella vez-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de por que sea eso, tal vez sea un defecto de mi skill o algo asi, pero desde entonces no he visto a Road y enserio me preocupa, ella no deberia desaparecer… o por lo menos eso habia dicho, dijo que no desaparecería a menos que- ese pequeño recuerdo me cayo como una cubeta de agua fría

-Rin-chan esta bien?-

-…- por un momento creo que mis ojos reflejaron horror y no lo dudo, era la única manera, la única manera en la que road pudiera haber desaparecido… y esa manera tambien explicaría mis ojos... Road alguna vez lo dijo, las dos somos un ente pero dividido en dos

" –Enserio, como me deshago de ti?-

-Tan molesta soy? Acostúmbrate niña, estare aquí por un buen rato-

-Eh? Por que dices eso?-

-Por que solo hay una manera en la que te podrias deshacer de mi"

 _"Solo desapareceré cuando tu y yo seamos un solo ente…"_

-Hey Rin-chan!- la chica ahora me agitaba rápidamente mientras que yo solo pude atinar a parpadear un par de veces para volver al mundo real dejando de lado todo –Que pasa?-

-Road… ya se donde esta…-

Hanayo me vio completamente sorprendida pero su expresión cambio en cuanto vio mi rostro, queria romper en llanto, la comisura de mis ojos tenían lagrimas que amenazaban en caer y mi rostro reflejaba miedo –Donde esta?-

Mire a Hanayo con un horror enorme y un gesto de pánico que pedia ayuda –Hanayo… yo… yo soy road-

Era la única explicación razonable, mis ojos, el por que agredi a los hombres de la ciudad a un nivel que fui capaz de disfrutarlo, el como era que mis sentidos eran mas agudos y mi skill por lo menos 3 veces mas potente sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero como?! Este futuro no deberia ser tan diferente… digo cuando pelee con Hanayo road seguía presente y solo al final de ese mundo mi mente se funciono por completo con la de ella, pero por que aquí? No entiendo no use esos ojos jamas en este mundo

Todo esto se lo conte a Hanayo que me escucho atentamente y con cierto gesto de que queria intervenir de inmediato pero para su desgracia no pudo

-Cuando la dejaste ver?-

-No lo se, inclusive antes de recuperar mi memoria ahí estaba… Espera… mi memoria… Cuando la recupere ella se fue!- hable con un tono alarmado

-Eso que quiere decir? Que los poderes de Erena elimino a esa otra tu?-

-No, no es eso, si no no la habría oído el otro dia en mi cuarto- me limite a solo posar mi mano en mi frente con frustración –Demonios!-

-Tranquilizate… estaras bien- Hanayo intento poner una mano en mi hombro pero de golpe me aleje negando

-No lo entiendes, nada esta bien- negué con los ojos llorosos –Road es todo lo contrario a lo que intento ser, es una asesina al nivel que intento asesinar a Ruby y Hanamaru, es tan despiadada que no dudaría en asesinar a un niño o a un bebe, incluso podría torturar y divertirse con ello, es un monstruo no importa la perspectiva con la que la veas, es alguien que solo desea la destrucción…-

-Pero esa no eres tu..-

-Y QUE TAL SI AHORA LO SOY?!- le grite de golpe sin percatarme para luego bajar la voz –Tal vez… Ya soy una asesina sin que me diera cuenta… no dude ni un momento en que le arrancaría la garganta a quien nos apuntara, no dude en ningun momento en matar desde que estoy aquí, incluso en los entrenamientos esas dudas no surgen en mi cabeza "No la golpees tan fuerte" "Podria morir, ten cuidado con tu fuerza"… NINGUNA DE ESAS PREGUNTAS SE PRESENTA EN MI MENTE DESDE QUE ELLA SE FUE… Solo… yo solo actuo… sin importarme lastimar a alguien- dije ya con algunas lagrimas bajando de mi rostro, estaba afligida y en mi miraba se notaba... siempre desde niña e intentado ser dura en todos los sentidos, cuando estoy triste me deshago en silencio del dolor pero por primera vez, alguien mas fue capaz de ver esas lagrimas bajar por mi rostro sin vacilar…

Hanayo me veia con un gesto completamente sorprendido y compasivo, incluso para mi mejor amiga, era la primera vez que ella me veia llorar, nunca tuve el valor para llorar enfrente de ella, era tan frágil y tan débil que si yo no era la que la impulsaba nadie lo haria, con ese pensamiento jamas llore frente a ella… hasta ahora

-Road… era mi amiga pero a la vez… me daba tanto miedo… tenia tanto miedo de que algun dia yo me pudiera convertir en ella…- sin previo aviso de nueva cuenta unos brazos se posaron alrededor de mi mientras yo solo deje que el calor de estos me protegieran por esos instantes almenos

-No eres esa cosa Rin, tu eres Rin-chan y es todo, mientras tu sepas eso no te convertiras en esa cosa, y si lo olvidas… yo te lo recordare- me susurro dulcemente al oído mientras yo solo me aferraba mas a la espalda de la chica

Llore un poco o mucho, no distingui muy bien el tiempo en los brazos de la chica pero para cuando termine de llorar y desahogar mis penas solo me mantuve en aquel abrazo con mi ex mejor amiga

-Prometeme algo Hanayo- murmure por lo bajo

-Que cosa-

-Si… yo alguna vez me convierto en una bestia… una bestia que anhela la destrucción… tu me pararas a toda costa…-

La chica juraría que tenso todo su cuerpo al solo escuchar la frase que le dedique –Eso significa que…-

-Quiero que me mates si eso llega a pasar-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Despues de esa platica tan emotiva y rara con mi compañera (creo que eso somos por el momento) decidimos dormir, claro cada una en una habitación separada, yo me quede con el cuarto de Nico y Hanayo con el de Ruby, pues estas mencionadas estaban ebrias justo en la sala de abajo

Pero volviendo a lo principal, Hanayo… esa chica que ame por mucho tiempo, odie en cierto momento pero aprecie en todo momento me hacia dudar, de que deberia responderle a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba enfrente de mi.

-Bueno, tenemos el punto de que tu hermana me detesta, Hanamaru me arrancaría miembro po miembro de mi cuerpo si sabe de esto y… Hanayo… no se con quien se enfadaría mas…- conteste con cierto recordatorio "Reprime pero no funciona si se enoja demasiado"

-Maru-chan?- ladeo la cabeza inocentemente –Por que haria algo asi? Tu le agradas-

"Esta chica tiene algo en la cabeza o como no se da cuenta?" Ay no… me estoy volviendo igual de enojona que Maki-chan

-Pues… ya sabes, las mejores amigas son muy protectoras-

-Pero Maru-chan no haria algo como eso y mi hermana te amara con el tiempo, esto segura que solo se tienen que conocer mejor… Koizumi…- esta abrió los ojos con algo de tristeza y decepcion –Koizumi es la razon?-

-Que?! NO!- negué lo mas rápido aunque lo mas probable era que estuviera en lo correcto por lo que solo me dedique de la manera mas rápida que pude –Yo la odio recuerdas?-

-Pero… ayer en la playa despues de que salieron por la ventana la abrazaste… con demasiada ternura- Ruby parecia una niña pequeña sin su dulce pues amenazaba con ponerse triste de golpe

-Eso fue…-

-He incluso se quedaron hablando despues que nos dormimos todas-

-B-Bueno es que…-

-incluso se queda en el cuarto de Nico-chan… por que tu la invitaste no es cierto?-

Ante las acusaciones de la chica solo negué rápidamente con un gesto completamente de pánico, por que por mas que lo negara todo era cierto.

-Eso no es cierto, ella no se quedo por eso-

-Rin-chan!- una voz desde lo lejos se escucho mientras que por el balcón (con la ventana rota y parte del barandal hecho pedazos) se asomaba una castaña con una sonrisa –Buenos días! Gracias por invitarme a dormir!-

"Que oportuna Kayocchin.. que oportuna"

Mire a Ruby que a diferencia de antes ahora su gesto de tristeza habia cambiado por uno de decepcion –Sabes? No necesitas mentirme Rin-chan-

Ante la mirada de la chica solo suspire con un gesto algo avergonzado –Lo lamento… pero no puedo, no es por hayano, pero siento que no te puedo ver de una manera romántica Ruby-chan, eres una gran amiga, una genial, pero creo que solo te puedo llegar a ver como una hermana- la mire de reojo mientras desviaba mi mirada –Yo no puedo corresponderte-

Con el fin de esa frase una gran tensión se sintió entre la chica y yo, la verdad viendo como era la chica esperaba que llorara, lo cual a la vez era lo que quisiera evitar, digo, preferiría que me golpeara justo en la cara con su skill antes de que fuera a llora…

-Ya veo- contesto con un semblante alegre –Te entiendo Rin-chan-

-Eh?... no estas enojada?-

-Por que deberia de estarlo?- ladeo la cabeza curiosa –Si me quieres como hermana no hay nada que se pueda hacer o si?-

-Gracias a dios… por cierto… no le diras a tu hermana de esto verdad?-

-Por que te asusta tanto one-ch…-

-KYAAA!- un grito proveniente de la casa de aquors donde estaban todas las chicas dormidas se escucho y el grito fue de parte de la castaña

-Vamos!- le dije a ruby la cual asintió y en menos de un segundo las dos nos encontrábamos de un solo impulso en la puerta que dirigía hacia la playa, al abrirla nos dimos cuenta de que todas las chicas que antes estaban dormidas estaban alrededor de la puerta principal (la cual estaba abierta) con un gesto indescriptible

-Que pasa? por que gritaron?!- pregunte de golpe por lo que literalmente todas las personas del grupo incluyendo incluso a Aquors y A-Rise solo señalaron a la puerta, por lo que rápidamente me abri paso entre las chicas que estaban rodeando la entrada para ver quien estaba justo en la entrada, pero para cuando llegue, mi gesto cambio de preocupado a sorprendido

-A la mierda! Era cierto!-

-Sin groserías Maki… aunque estoy deacuerdo Por un demonio no bromeaban!-

-Todas tienen poderes?-

-Honoka se educada, y no hables mientras no nos presentemos!-

-Em Umi-chan… creo que todas aquí las conocemos y muy bien, no regañes a Honoka-chan-

-calmense o habrá washi washi para todas!-

-Y-Yo no quiero washi washi…-

-Ya vas a empezar con tu acoso sexual Nozomi!?-

En la puerta yacían 9 chicas las cuales estaban paradas justo mirándonos la mayoría con un gesto mas que sorprendido y las reconoci a primera instancia, digo como no hacerlo, miralas…

La primera avanzo con una sonrisa

 _"Estabamos aburridas y venimos a visitarlas Nya"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ary14: Me alegra que hayas leído mi fic, (aunque al parecer ya lo hacias entre las sombras XD) espero lo sigas disfrutando y gracias por el apoyo nwn**

 **Yohan: algunas se quedaran como estado base, algunas mas evolucionaran mas adelante pero de ahí en fuera creo que no habrá mas**

 **Gracias por leer nwn7**


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

" _Bajamos la guardia…"_

-Entonces… que hacen aquí Nya- preguntaba mi amiga la cual estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá

La escena que prececiaba en estos momentos era de lo mas raro que pudiera haber, delante de mi habia lo que eran 9 chicas las cuales aunque no me lo podia creer era Rin, sus compañeras de Muse y yo, estas tenían una sonrisa en el rostro (excepto Maki), nos habían tomado por sorpresa, mientras Ruby y Rin-chan practicaban en la playa tocaron a la puerta, al principio Dia dijo que fueramos con cuidado, que podia ser alguna trampa pero nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme con nosotras de este mundo.

Despues de ciertas cosas, Rin y Ruby nos aclararon que ya las habían conocido unas semanas atrás, que ellas incluso les dieron la idea de alojarnos en este lugar, ambas se ganaron una muy buena reprimenta de parte de las mayores al no haberles mencionado esto, pero claro no podiamos simplemente decirles que se fueran por lo que tuvimos que hacer que nuestras otras yo entraran como visita.

En este mismo momento las chicas estaban frente a nosotras, mientras que mi equipo aquors, Muse e incluso A-Rise estaban de nuestro lado viendo de manera sumamente asombrada e incrédula las cosas

La única que hablaba en si era Rin y del otro grupo al igual Rin era la única que hablaba pues las otras parecían tan nerviosas que incluso por un momento pensé que eran estatuas de tan quietas que se encontraban

-Como dije solo vinimos de fin de semana, estábamos aburridas y como no tenemos practicas desde el año pasado decidimos que seria mejor venir a ver- contesto la peli naranja del otro grupo como si de nada se tratara

-oh ya veo, en ese caso quieres hacer algo?- le pregunto ahora nuestra Rin –Ir a jugar a la playa? Comer ramen? Lo que sea esta bien, será un dia de descanso-

-Me parece genial Nya!-

-ALTO!- grito la Maki de nuestro grupo esta con un gesto fastidiado pero ganándose la atención de todas –Es enserio?! A nadie se le hace raro esto?! Estamos enfrente de nuestras dobles y ya están creando planes para salir!-

-Y que tiene de malo?- preguntaron las dos chicas en unisonido

-Es raro- ahora reclamo la Maki de su lado –Digo mira el ambiente, hay 9 chicas desconocidas y no les das importancia?! (refiriéndose a Aquors) por una vez tomen algo enserio e intentemos conteplar las cosas con mas calma, podrían hacernos el grandísimo favor?-

-Vaya- dijo en voz alta la Nico de nuestro grupo –Maki ni en otro mundo deja de ser Tsundere-

-Nunca cambian algunas cosas, no importa que pase- siguió la segunda Nico

-QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!- contestaron ambas a la vez pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de esto solo se pusieron rojas hasta las orejas mientras la mayoría de nosotras nos reíamos

Luego de eso la Eli del grupo visitante se puso de pie con un gesto algo incomodo –Lamento incomodar, pero… quienes son ellas?-

-Ah si, sobre eso- hablo Chika rascándose la Nuca con cierto nerviosismo –Nos hacemos llamar aquors, venimos con ellas de otro mundo-

-Espera…- la nico de este mundo hablo mientras veia a cierta peli negra de pelo largo –DIA?!-

-Si, soy yo- contesto la pelinegra que estaba cruzada de brazos

-Dios, la frente que tenias de niña se encogio!- contesto la Nico de este mundo haciendo que solo le saltara una vena de enojo a la peli negra

Esta se trono los nudillos con una sonrisa en el rostro –Nico… te voy a… - la chica estaba apunto de hacer alguna tontería pero para cuando se dio cuenta unas esposas aparecieron en sus muñecas –De donde salieron estas cosas?!-

Sigilosamente Yoshiko sonrio junto a Mari de forma divertida mientras ambas chocaban el puño

-Dia contrólate, no queremos que la casa explote por tu mal temperamento- comento Kanan –Otra vez-

-Espera…- Honoka de este mundo sonrio –No me digan que ustedes tambien tienen poderes!- dijo divertida captando la atención de todo el mundo

-Como saben eso?!- pregunto rápidamente Eli

-N-Nos lo dijeron Rin-chan y Ruby-chan cuando fuimos a comer al restaurant- dijo tímidamente mi otra yo

No cabe resaltar que de golpe todas miramos a las dos mencionadas, algunas con sorpresa pero en su gran mayoría con reprimenta

-Saben que eso es ultra secreto verdad?- dijo anju

-Como rayos es que se les ocurre decir que tenemos poderes en un mundo ajeno?! Tenemos incluso prohibido decirlo en el nuestro!- dijo ahora erena cada vez molesstandose mas con el duo el cual solo se encogia lentamente con una expresión de pánico

-Que querían que les dijéramos?!- pregunto Rin de golpe –Que llegamos a caballo?!-

-Buen punto, en este mundo no hay problema si lo saben aunque sea sus dobles –Tsubasa miro a las chicas de este mundo hostilmente –Mientras no se lo digan a nadie claro-

La mayoría palidecieron con una mueca algo aterrada por los ojos de Tsubasa cosa que solo hizo negar rápidamente al grupo

-Oh vamos mi otra yo no revelaria secretos de una forma tan desvergonzada- comento Nozomi orgullosamente

-Exacto jamas revelaria un secreto a menos que las cartas asi lo quieran- la otra sonrio divertida para luego sacar una carta de su maso –Como por ejemplo, las cartas me revelan que… Elicchi tiene una foto de cuando la bañan de niña en su álbum familiar-

-Oh cierto, esa foto, tambien la mi mundo la tiene-

-NOZOMI!- gritaron las dos rubias con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza

-a todo esto- la Umi de el otro grupo ladeo la cabeza –Ella es alguna clon de Hanayo o algo por el estilo?- señalo rápidamente a You haciendo que esta riera nerviosamente

-jajaja N-no, nada por el estilo… solo tenemos un peinado parecido es todo- sonrio de nueva cuenta pero con mas confianza –Mi nombre es You watanabe, portadora, chef, baialarina, bromista y mucho mas, Yousoro!-

-You-chan para por favor- comento Riko con un tono nervioso para luego ver a las chicas –E-es un gusto, mi nombre es Riko, soy de aquors-

-Ya que todas nos presentamos- hablo Yoshiko mientras hacia su usual pose –Mi nombre es Yohane, un angel caído de los mas malvados que podría existir, mi simple existencia pone en peligro la humanidad por mi gran cantidad de pod…-

-Su poder la vuelve asi?- pregunto Eli con un tono algo nervioso

-No, Yoshiko es idiota de nacimiento je- Mari sonrio

-YOHANE!... y no soy idiota!-

-Ya, ya, no peleen- comentaron las dos peligrises en forma automática como siempre tratando de tomar el control de la situación para evitar peleas que en esta ocasión seria con super poderes

La escena era de alguna forma menos tensa que cuando empezamos aquí, pero solo veia como todas las personas interactuaban divertidas, incluso al punto que para cuando me di cuenta algunas ya se habían separado en parejas con sus otras doble o incluso con algunas integrantes de aquors sumada a estas, pero yo simplemente fui a la cocina para preparar algunos bocadillos pues gracias a las chicas parecia que todas se relajaban mas que de costumbre con los constantes entrenamientos

Preparaba algunas cosas en la cocina, apetitivos para todas en completa soledad, o claro no fue hasta que sentí las pisadas de alguien

Solo al voltearme vi como una castaña que llevaba gafas entraba tímidamente por la puerta y casi en cuanto la vi esta simplemente salto un poco del susto

-P-Perdon, n-no queria asustarte- dijo ignorando el hecho de que ella era la que se habia asustado

Sonreí dulcemente –jeje no importa, pasa algo?-

La chica negó –S-Solo queria hablar contigo, Rin-chan esta hablando con… Rin-chan- dijo como si fuera un trabalenguas cosa que slo me hizo sonreir muy divertida de la actitud de la chica, ahora me preguntaba simplemente si siempre fui asi antes de que Rin partiera

-En ese caso, quieres ayudarme con los bocadillos?- pregunte a lo que la chica rápidamente asintió

Despues de eso ambas nos dedicamos en silencio a trabajar en los alimentos, pero era raro, pues era incomodo, mientras las compañera de Rin podían convivir fácilmente con sus dobles para mi era algo infernal pues por alguna razon ambas generábamos una tensión que no comprendia

Empece cortar los vegetales al lado de la chica que solo hacia onigiris

-S-Supe que te peleaste con Rin-chan… digo.. la Rin-chan de tu mundo, la de mi mundo y yo estamos bien, d-digo, no es que quiera burlarme que están mal ni nada por el estilo-

Rei ante el nerviosismo de la chica –Descuida, soy tu, no tienes por que estar nerviosa, pero si nos peleamos- hice una mueca algo feliz –P-Pero creo que podemos resolverlo-

-Y-Ya veo- dijo la chica en tono bajo para luego mirarme, por mi parte yo iba a partir una lechuga pero en cuanto lo hice la chica hablo –E-Es cierto que eres una asesina- el sonido del cuchillo contra la tabla acompaño la frase

Mire con la chica la cual me miraba con algo de miedo, pero mi mirada no era hostil, si no una mas apenada –Eso te dijo de mi?-

-es mentira?- preegunto curiosa

-No- rei un poco –Lo dijo como era, intente asesinar a sus amigas-

La chica me vio algo aterrada –C-Con sus amigas te refieres a…-

-Las miembros de Muse- conteste haciendo que la chica incluso se alejara un par de pasos

-C-Como fuiste capaz de intentar?!- me reclamo con mucho coraje –Son tus amigas-

-Correccion, en este mundo jamas las conoci hasta el dia que luchamos, asi que para mi no eran nada- conteste con un tono seco

-Enserio somos la misma persona?- pregunto para mi sorpresa bastante tranquila pero con una mirada que denotaba mucho desprecio –Jamas seria alguien como tu-

Sonreí algo apenada –Ni te lo deseo- mi mirada paso a ser algo triste –No quise hacerlo, solo me equivoque-

La chica al escuchar esas ultimas palabras solo me miro algo confundida –Como que te equivocaste?-

-Me converti en esta persona por que perdi a mi mejor amiga, a Rin- Hanayo me miro con sorpresa –Hace tres años ella se fue de casa, luego consegui estos poderes, mis amigas fueron manipuladas al igual que yo haciéndonos creer que las chicas de Muse usaban a Rin como un arma, crei que eran malas personas, que solo veian con ambicion a mi amiga, pero me equivoque, ese error me costo mi amistad con Rin-

-Pero… Rin-chan jamas habría querido algo asi por ella-

-Lo se- conteste con un tono algo dolido –Pero el daño esta hecho y siendo honesta… creo que la palabra asesina esta muy bien usada en cierto punto, asesinaría por ella, por que la amo-

La chica me miro con sorpresa pero con un gesto pensativo –Creo que te entiendo… yo me enamore de Rin-chan desde que tenia creo que 8 años- esta me miro con algo de curiosidad –Como fue la vida sin ella?-

Ante la pregunta de la chica me dedique a relatarle casi los últimos 3 años, siempre siendo alguien solitaria que tenia la intención de encontrar a su amiga perdida, la chica me escuchaba con la expresión mas triste que podia poner en su rostro, escuchando cada una de mis razones y para mi sorpresa comprendiéndolas

-Por eso mismo- sonreí –Cuida de tu Rin, invitala a salir, lean juntas, hagan pillamadas, por que nunca sabes cuando ella pueda desaparecer, amala y dile lo que sientes antes de que algo te lo impida como fue para mi-

-Gracias…- dijo en tono bajo mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco –C-Creo que le dire lo que siento… como lo hago?-

Rei ante la pregunta de la chica –Lo siento, le preguntas a las persona equivocada, yo se lo confese de golpe y le robe su primer beso- recordé aquella noche

Despues de eso la chica se sonrojo a niveles que no crei posibles por lo que rei bastante, aunque fueramos la misma persona, eramos diferentes, me daba cuenta viéndola, que tanto habia cambiado por la ausencia de mi amiga, era algo que enserio me deprimia pero a la vez me alegraba pues ahora podia decir que era lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar al lado de Rin de una manera diferente

Salimos de la cocina, llevamos los bocadillos a todas y a cada una de las chicas las cuales hablaban muy animadamente siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, poco a poco la noche empezó a caer haciendo que la playa quedara sumida en oscuridad

Ahora mismo todas nos encontrábamos viendo una película en la pared gracias a un proyector que habia por ahí, todas guardaban silencio y asi fue hasta que la película concluyo, todas se levantaron aun con las energías a tope algunas dijeron que irían a cenar con sus dobles y alguna que otra acuosa por ahí.

-Kayocchin!- una voz me llamo mientras una chica de pelo naranja sonriente se acercaba… debo decirlo, verla sonreir de esa manera tan infantil me recuerda a como era ella antes de el supuesto funeral de Yui que se volvio un poco mas madura, esta apenas al llegar con nosotras tomo la mano de ambas –Vamos a ver las luciérnagas Nya!-

-Luciernagas?- pregunte a lo que la chica sonrio y asintió

-la ultima vez que vinimos a la playa ambas fuimos al bosque que esta al lado contrario a la playa y ahí hay muchas luciérnagas que aparecen durante esta hora- comento mi otra yo, por su parte la peli naranja que yo conocía estaba detrás de su otra yo, esta rascándose la nuca algo divertida pero como si dijera "No quiero salir"

-Oh ya veo- dije mientras miraba a Rin –Tu tambien vendrás?-

La chica se encogio de hombros –Me invito mi otra yo, no me queda de otra-

Si bien las cosas entre mi Rin y yo estaban mas tranquilas que antes aun estaba esa cierta incomodidad que hacia que pasaramos el mayor tiempo posible alejada la una de la otra, como dije la relación que estamos formando apenas sirve para mantener contacto con ella por un corto periodo de tiempo, esto claro esta que no me agrada del todo pero no me queda de otra que resistir hasta que todo pase

-Oigan- Una castaña que venia acompañada de dos peli jengibres llego con una sonrisa –les molesta si nos unimos? No tengo lugar a donde llevar a dos niñas hiperactivas como estas-

-Tsu-chan de mi mundo es un poco mas respetuosa- miro con un puchero una de ellas

-Solo tengo un año menos que tu Tsu-chan, no es para tanto- respondio la de nuestro mundo

-Claro- contestamos todas a la vez haciendo que las chicas sonrieran de golpe

.

.

.

-Ya casi llegamos?- se quejaba Honoka que iba caminando colina arriba por la montaña rodeada por arboles aun

El lugar donde nos dijeron que estaba ese fabuloso escenario era en la cima de la colina que estaba en lado contrario que el mar, este lugar estaba plagado de arboles aun llendo colina arriba por lo que tenia la esperanza de que esto fuera algo que nos dejara a Rin-chan y a mi acecarnos un poco mas, pero el camino esta claro que hizo que diéramos una gran caminata, todas parecían bien excepto la Honoka de nuestro mundo la cual ya parecia rendida

-Vamos Honoka-chan, empeño Nya- contesto mi amiga peli naranja

-Eso lo puedes decir fácilmente! Tu tienes una skill física!-

-Yo no la tengo- Dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba como si no le afectara en lo mas minimo –Y aun asi puedo caminar sin problema alguno-

"Cuanto habrá entrenado para poder tener esa condición?" me pregunte mientras veia a Tsubasa, debo decirlo, si yo hubiera sido la que no tuviera skill física probablemente estaría muriendo por el cansancio, pero ella aun siendo una portadora sin esta ventaja parecia caminar sin problema alguno, como si no pesara nada, nos habían dicho que A-Rise podría patearnos el trasero en mas de una ocasión a mis amigas y a mi, pero claro esta que no lo habíamos comprobado, ellas solo se dedicaban a entrenarnos y nada mas

-Y-Ya casi- contesto mi otra yo que parecia estar un poco cansada por la caminata, esta iba al lado de su Rin ayudándose mutuamente en alguna pequeña colina o algo

Por mi parte yo iba en completo silencio, Tsubasa se reia de Honoka o algo asi, mientras que Honoka, Rin y Hanayo de este mundo iban delante de nosotras hablando , pero Rin y yo… mire a la chica la cual caminaba sin ninguna prisa pero con un gesto aburrido

-Em.. rin-chan… estas bien?- pregunte acercándome levemente a la chica

-Para nada, me aburro de caminar esto sin mi skill- contesto como cuando un niño no puede tener su juguete cuando se aburre

-Tsubasa nos dijo que no las usaramos para evitar asustarlas- comente a lo que la chica se deprimio aun mas –Que a todo esto… usas tu skill para pequeñeces asi?-

-Em si?-

-Eso esta mal, debes de hacer las cosas de la debida manera-

Esta solo hizo un puchero –Pero tengo mi skill, por que no deberia?-

-Es de mala educación-

-Mala educación?! Ni siquiera existen los modales con las skills!-

-Claro que existen- afirme mientras le sacaba mi celular y le mostraba las normas de el cuartel de aquors que tenia en el

-Demonios si existe Nya!-

Por su parte dos chicas iban adelante hablando pero a la vez viendo la escena con una mueca de satisfacción

-Mi otra yo se lleva mal con Kayocchin aunque parece que lo esta superando-

-T-Tambien la otra yo dijo que tiene problemas con Rin-chan, pero creo que con su actitud es un poco mas difícil unirlas-

-Para eso vinimos a fin de cuentas "operación reconciliar a Kayocchin con mi otra yo, para que vuelvan a ser amigas Nya!"

-Sigo diciendo que es un nombre muy largo para una operación Rin-chan-

Estas sonreían al ver que nosotras hablábamos tan amenamente, yo solo bromeaba con Rin-chan la cual se reia de vez en cuando o simplemente las apoyaba, el sentimiento de hablar con ella seguía siendo igual de calido que siempre, me encantaba la sensación de el volver a ser amigas, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun me siento… completamente… destrozada en cierta forma… lo que discutimos ayer fue algo que me dejo pensando, enserio seria capaz de quitarle la vida a mi propia amiga, a la persona que amo… para mi era una hazaña aunque sea considerarlo, pero aunque veia improbable ese destino donde Rin se volviera loca por fusionarse en una con road… era algo que no cabia en mi cabeza como una realidad, simplemente ver ceder a alguien como ella ante su propio instinto no era posible de imaginar

-Si luego Umi se sonrojo y casi se desmaya-

-Enserio?! Eso es genial, tal vez pueda tener una relación con Minami-

-eso creo jeje-

-Ya llegamos- comento la peli jengibre de este mundo mientras que ambas levantábamos la vista

-Sip, es aquí- sonrio la otra Rin

Al levantar la vista nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos casi en la cima de la colina aunque esta aun era muy baja, seguía habiendo arboles a montones como si no acabaran en ningún lugar, pero atrás de nosotras estaba una vista hermosa, podíamos ver la playa desde este lugar, la casa en la que vivíamos… todo

-Es Hermos…- iba a hablar pero para cuando me di cuenta todo se fue al demonio

-HANAYO!- grito una voz a mi lado mientras sentía como me empujaban de golpe haciéndome caer al suelo rápidamente, entonces fue cuando mi vista se volvio frenética

"No… no otra vez…" pensé rápidamente mientras veia en escena lenta lo que pasaba delante de mi

-NO!, OTRA VEZ NO!- grite desesperada –RIN-CHAN!-

Delante de mi donde antes estaba aun en el aire veia como la peli naranja me veia con un gesto de alerta, pero lo que me alerto es que habia sangre delante de ella y sobre todo… su brazo…

Rin cayo al suelo, pero no paso ni un solo momento cuando grito dolor como nunca la habia escuchado –AAAAAH! AAAH!- esta se sostenia fuertemente su brazo derecho… o por lo menos sostenia el lugar donde su brazo deberia de estar.

Mire rápidamente hacia todos lados en el pasto buscando con la mirada hasta que ahí lo vi en el suelo, la extremidad de mi amiga estaba en el suelo

-TIRADOR!- grito Tsubasa de golpe mientras que esta rápidamente tomaba a la peli naranja y castaña que estaban aterradas y las jalaba a ambas de la muñeca para llevarlas atrás de un árbol, Honoka hizo lo mismo con su doble la cual al igual estaba horrorizada con la escena que acababa de pasar

En su momento solo queria ayudar a Rin, pero mi razon logro vencer a mi deseo, tome a Rin-chan del suelo en mis brazos aun esta gritando de dolor y acto siguiente me cubri en un árbol al lado de Tsubasa

-Que rayos paso!- grite de golpe desesperada mientras mi amiga aun gritaba en mi oído

-Un francotirador- dijo tsubasa mientras que esta de su pantalon sacaba un par de armas de fuego las cuales no sabia que tenia

-un francotirador no puede arrancarle un brazo!- grito Honoka de golpe mientras esta se ponía sus guantes los cuales usaba en una pelea –Ademas! Por que habría un tirador aquí!

Tsubasa abrió los ojos desesperada –Mierda! Bajamos la guardia, esa desgraciada nos debe haber seguido y esperado- esta solo se veia desesperada –Un francotirador de nivel militar puede hacer eso, el calibre es muy alto-

De pronto el sonido del viento siendo cortado se hizo presente, para cuando nos dimos cuenta el tronco en que todas nos cubríamos se deslizo, como si lo hubieran cortado por la mitad se deslizo para caer al suelo.

-Desgraciada?- una voz desconocida resonó atrás de nosotras a solo unos metros –No recuerdo haber dicho que fueramos solo una verdad?- rio la chica divertida

Tanto Tsubasa, Honoka y yo miramos a nuestras espaldas donde el árbol en el que cada una se cubria ya no estaba

Atrás de nosotras se encontraba una chica de pelo morado esta de pelo corto y ojos azules como el mar, pero lo que hacia que esta sobre saliera era que esta llevaba una Hoz, una arma afilada curva de un tamaño ridículamente grande, siendo el filo casi del tamaño de una de nosotras y el largo incluso mas alto que la chica que media lo mismo que Rin y yo, la chica tenia un buen cuerpo, pero la parte que mas llamaba la atención era su rostro donde su mirada era burlesca y asqueada a la vez que su sonrisa representaba diversión

Tsubasa la vio rápidamente con unos ojos sumamente alertados mientras que detrás de ella estaban tanto Rin y Hanayo de este mundo aterradas al igual que el doble de Honoka la cual se cubria detrás de esta, por mi parte yo sostenia a mi amiga aunque esta seguía sufriendo por el dolor

-Hola invocadores, bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro mundo, no tienen idea de cuanto tiempo los esperamos, es divertido, crei que jamas los volveria a ver pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, dos con skill físico y otras dos normales- dijo la chica divertida mientras se paseaba divertida de paso en paso enfrente de nosotras –Oh por cierto… lamento la brusca bienvenida Rin- se burlo por ultimo de mi amiga la cual apenas logro mirarla con un dolor tremendo

"Como…como sabe que Rin-chan y yo tenemos Skill físico?... y como sabe de Tsubasa y Honoka?" me preguntaba detenidamente mientras veia a la chica que parecia muy confiada como si no le diéramos miedo en lo absoluto

-Tsubasa… retrocede el tiempo- comente de golpe haciendo que la chica solo me viera con molestia

-Hanayo no seas idiota, si hago eso probablemente el disparo no termine en el brazo de Rin- dijo recordando los efectos secundarios de su skill, por alguna razon parecia mas alertada que nunca –Demonios… tenemos que escapar de aquí-

-Oye Hanayo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras su mirada reflejaba un gran odio

-Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido con una ira tremenda

-Eso que importa- Rio la chica mientras se ponía en guardia con la hoz detrás de ella –Oye hace tiempo que quiero pelear contigo, pensé que seria divertido no crees? Una portadora contra una humana común y corriente como yo- ante esa ultima declaración abri los ojos con sorpresa

-Eres… una humana?- pregunte anonadada –Entonces…como cortaste el árbol a la mita…-

No paso ni un solo momento pues una cortada se hizo en mi mejilla mientras sentía como un proyectil pasaba a una gran velocidad

-Hey! Estupido sanji no te metas!- grito a sus espaldas la chica a lo que probablemente era el tirador, esta se volteo de nueva cuenta contra mi pero con una sonrisa mas divertida que antes –Aunque sabes… mas que enfrentarte a ti sola…-

Un golpe aterrizo de lleno en mi estomago, este fue tan fuerte que me hizo escupir sangre por la intensidad que contenia, ese mismo golpe me mando a volar contra los arboles haciendo que rompiera 5 de ellos y a la vez haciéndome soltar a Rin-chan dejándola donde estaba antes parada

-HANAYO!- grito Honoka

Por mi parte el dolor en mi estomago era intenso, tan intenso que incluso era el golpe mas fuerte que habia recibido en mi vida, mas fuerte que los de Rin o incluso que los de Yui…

Entre todos los arboles rotos me intentaba poner de pie pero mi cuerpo se negaba a esto pues apenas podia apoyar mis manos en el suelo para alzar la vista hacia enfrente , un hilo de sangre bajabapor mi boca pero abri los ojos con un terror enorme cuando vi a la chica enfrente de mi, pero no solo ella, 4 tipos mas estaban a su lado

Cada uno diferente que el otro pero todos con un uniforme blanco con rayas negras

Uno era gigantesco, por lo menos midiendo dos metros de alto, piel morena y cabello lacio, este llevaba unos manoplas de acero en las manos

El segundo, un chico rubio delgado y bajo llevaba un francotirador excesivamente grande colgando de la espalda y un par de armas de fuego a un costado de su cintura

La tercera una chica de pelo verde corto llevaba lo que parecia algun tipo de armadura, esta alrededor de los brazos y tambien en las piernas

Por ultimo el cuarto era un hombre de pelo naranja eestatura promedio el cual no poseía ninguna arma en especifico pero en su vestimenta se diferenciaba por tener como calzado unas botas color negras

Todos me miraban tanto con burla como con odio –Con que esta es una de las portadoras mas poderosas? Casi la mato de un solo golpe jaja-

-lo mismo digo, le arranque el brazo a una de ellas sin ningun esfuerzo, solo una bala-

-Callese par de idiotas-

-Oye Yuki no seas amargado, solo disfrutemos este momento, lo hemos esperado por años

De pronto la chica de lo hoz de un inicio se acerco a mi se hinco y tomo mi pelo para jalarlo de golpe y obligarme a mirarla –Hanayo Koizumi, un gusto, mi nombre es Kurika... hace tiempo que esperaba el momento de vengarme de mi equipo, oh cierto, no te he presentado a mi equipo- es me hizo fijar la vista en ellos –diles hola jaja-

-T-Te voy a asesinar- dije entre quejidos mientras miraba a la chica la cual sonreía de manera aun mas burlesca

-Asi me gusta, la historia se repite-

Por primera vez su rostro paso a ser solo de enojo y seriedad

" _Portadores contra Invocadores"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **No dire nada, seria spoiler en todo el sentido de la palabra si digo algo XD**


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

" _Las haremos pedazos"_

-I-Invocadores?- pregunte mientras la chica sostenia mi pelo frente a mi con una sonrisa casi enferma

en estos momentos la situación no era la mas favorable para todo el mundo, como sabran hace menos de unos minutos veníamos con la intención de pasar un agradable rato con nuestras dobles de este mundo, claramente como nuestra suerte es pésima y nuestra mente bastante estúpida nos paso lo peor que podia haber imaginado, nos habían atacado 5 personas nos habían atacado sin piedad alguna, un disparo el cual era dirigido a mi termino por impactar a mi amiga, haciendo que esta perdiera un brazo por el simple hecho de recibir dicho ataque, eramos 4 portadoras contra 5 de estos sujetos, los números nos desfavorecían, pero sobre todo teníamos aun mas desventaja

-Mantenganse atrás de nosotras- decia una castaña que su mirada reflejaba temor, parecia querer venir a ayudarme pero considerando que protegia a dos chicas esto era imposible

Teníamos como desventaja el tener que proteger a 3 chicas ajenas a este conflicto las cuales estaban completamente aterradas por lo sucedido.

-Je…- la chica solto por fin mi pelo dejándome caer al suelo de golpe –Es todo lo que tienes? La ultima vez que vi en accion un skill físico fue tremendamente poderoso… el que no te puedas levantar despues de ese golpe me decepciona-

-Ya podemos matarla?- pregunto la chica de pelo verde

-No, ni se te ocurra Zaya- hablo el chico rubio que llevaba el francotirador en la espalda, este según lo que supe se llamaba sanji

-Es decepcionante esperaba mas resistenci…- el tipo de pelo anaranjado iba a hablar pero no lo permiti

Estaba lastimada por aquel golpe pero no era tan delicada para caer rendida solo por eso, estaba harta de que la gente me intentara pisotear o menospreciar

Rápidamente me puse de pie a una velocidad inhumana, tanto que ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar, rápidamente me puse en posición y lance un golpe a toda velocidad hacia el rostro del hombre de pelo anaranjado, este apenas se dio cuenta de que mi golpe estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro tuvo una mueca de terror

"Uno meno.." de pronto mi golpe se fue detenido como si hubiera golpeado con un muro impenetrable

-Eso es!- sonrio con diversión una chica –Ven con todo- la chica de la Hoz habia puesto dicha arma entre la trayectoria de mi golpe hacia su amigo, deteniendo asi una muerte segura para su compañero –Eso es Hanayo, fue muy divertido-

Retire mi puño y retrocedi rápidamente 4 pasos largos a alta velocidad

-Quienes son ustedes?!- exigi una respuesta

La chica de pelo morado corto solo se rasco la nuca y luego saco la lengua torpemente –Lo siento, olvidamos presentarnos, aunque crei que ya lo sabían desde el inicio, pero que se le puede hacer, los portadores son como animales, no son capaces de retener ninguna información- esta suspiro fastidiada –Muy bien como dije mi nombre es Kurika, soy una chica de 21 años, soy alguien que le gustan los videojuegos y los dulces, esos de haya son mis amigos, el chico de pelo rubio con la arma innecesariamente enorme es Sanji, la chica de pelo verde con un gran problema de la moda es Teri, el pelo de zanahoria con botas negras es Mayu, el tipo alto negro con cara de delicuente-

-Que soy moreno!-

-si, como sea- suspiro fastidiada –El es Jack… si era Jack verdad?-

-Enana del demonio!-

Estos parecían confiados en todos los aspectos posibles, pues incluso parecían discutir enfrente de mi ignorando que si quisiera en un momento los acabaría con un solo golpe, pero ellos parecían reflejar un "No pasa nada" como si fuera completamente inofensiva

-No les pregunte por sus nombres… que rayos son? O una pregunta aun mejor… Por que nos atacaron?!-

El chico del francotirador me vio con molestia –Por que? Ustedes nos atacaron primero, tenemos el derecho a regresarles el favor-

-Nosotros no hicimos tal cosa- replico rápidamente Honoka que estaba a espalda de los sujetos, esta aun con su doble a sus espaldas, su mirada se veia frenética como si decidiera que hacer, Ayudarme, ayudar a Rin-chan que seguía en el suelo quejándose de dolor o inclusive escapar con las dobles, todas eran opciones pero ella no podia decidir una

Tsubasa por su lado aunque parecia estar quieta esta con su mano buscaba entre sus bolsillos, su técnica era algo extraña, pues esta lo hacia sigilosamente, la chica parecia algo asustada de la situación pero mantenía la calma hasta donde podia

Por su parte Rin era incapaz de moverse, esta seguía en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo con una gran fuerza intentando que este dejara de sangrar, pero no lo conseguia

-Oh claro que lo hiciero…-

-Nosotras no lo hicimos!- no tengo la menor idea de en que momento Tsubasa se habia movido de su lugar es mas ni siquiera habia escuchado sus pisadas, pero en este momento la castaña estaba justo detrás del chico Rubio con el francotirador

-Qu…- en un solo momento Tsubasa puso algo en la espalda del chico Rubio, este apenas se percato salio volando impulsado por aquel objeto en su espalda

-Sanji!- la primera en percatarse fue la peli verde, esta vio a Tsubasa con sumo enojo y en un solo momento la ataco alzando el puño y intentando golpeándola, pero la castaña como si de nada se tratara simplemente se hizo a un lado sin levantar un solo dedo, pero ahí no acabo, justo en cuanto la chica fallo el golpe Tsubasa se vio rodeada por los demas sujetos los cuales alzaban sus armas o puños contra la chica, pero en ese momento me di cuenta

Tsubasa era de las portadoras mas fuertes de todas

La castaña de una manera inhumana esquivo todos, todos y cada uno de los golpes, prediciendo la trayectoria de cada uno sin problema alguno, se agacho por debajo de la hoz, se hizo a un lado de los golpes y evito, por un momento vi como la chica literalmente sin sudar una sola gota y sin mover ni un solo musculo extra de su cuerpo esquivaba todo, su velocidad era la de una humana pero sus reflejos… eran… simplemente no podían ser humanos, la precisión con la que lo hacia

Los 4 sujetos se sorprendieron al ver como la chica evadio todos los ataques pero Tsubasa solo sonrio, ella saco de su bolsillo 3 pequeñas canicas las cuales rápidamente lanzo contra esos sujetos, en cuanto estas estaban cerca de ellos cada uno la golpeo o la corto como pudo, pero esto solo hizo que explotaran de golpe en su cara aturdiéndolos

-Honoka ahora!- grito Tsubasa ,casi acompañado del grito Una chica que surcaba en medio del aire se pero esta no se dirigía a nosotras, si no que literalmente nos abandonaba, esta volaba mientras tras de ella otras 3 chicas flotaban siguiéndola de cerca

Esas tres chicas eran nuestras dobles, todas con una cara asustada pero para nuestra suerte saliendo de peligro

-Pero que sorpresa- de la nada el chico de pelo rubio apareció de nueva cuenta frente a nosotras este venia con algunas ramas entre el cabello y claramente con su traje dañado –Un mini propulsor, me sorprende que fueras capaz de ponerme tal cosa en la espalda-

-Je… creo que por no tener un skill físico nos subestiman demasiado, Estas bien Hanayo?- esta me miro aunque yo ya estaba en guardia y lista –Tendremos que sacar a Rin de aquí nosotras mismas, Honoka solo puede llevar a 2 personas ademas de ella con su skill, es mas ahora mismo se esta forzando para llevar a 3-

-Si crees que eso pasara- la chica de la hoz por fin nos vio recuperándose del golpe de las mini bombas –Estan equivocadas, ustedes morirán aquí-

Y ahí fue… donde la batalla comenzó

-Hanayo, Toma a Rin y corre lo mas fuerte que puedas!- grito Tsubasa que estaba en guardia frente a los hombres y a mi lado

-Que pasara contigo?- pregunte mientras veia a la castaña que se veia preocupada y asustada a la vez –No puedes retenerlos sola-

-Eh? De que hablas? Quien dijo que los retendría?- de nueva cuenta la chica rápidamente saco de la nada un par de canicas similares a las anteriores y las lanzo al suelo

Una cortina de humo se alzo en el lugar y con ello nuestra oportunidad

No tuve que ser una genio para darme cuenta que literalmente Tsubasa ya no estaba en el lugar, pues era mas que obvio que habia corrido, por mi parte a una velocidad bestial, pase por en medio de los sujetos fui hacia el árbol mas cercano donde antes estaba, donde rápidamente tome a la peli naranja que aun lloraba con una mueca de dolor tan indescriptible en su rostro

-Aguanta un poco mas Rin-chan- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir de la cortina de humo en direccion por la que habíamos venido, apenas Sali me encontre deslizándome por la ladera de la colina a una gran velocidad, mientras que mas adelante veia a Tsubasa

Esta en cuanto me vio hizo un gesto que decia "Sigueme" por lo que lo hice llegando hasta la parte mas baja donde el bosque volvia a comenzar, nos adentramos rápidamente en este, todo esto lo habíamos hecho en menos de 5 segundos , apenas al llegar un poco mas lejos la chica y yo paramos un momento ya a unas decenas de metros de el lugar principal

-Tenemos que llamar a las demas- dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía el audífono en su oído –Demonios no hay señal, debemos ir mas lejos para lograr contactar a las demas, esas no son personas con las que podamos lidiar solas, ningun portador por si solo puede contra mas de un invocador-

-Espera- la interrumpi de golpe –Los conoces?-

Esta negó rápidamente –No, no conozco a ninguna de esas personas, pero los he visto- esta puso un gesto serio –No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos de irnos-

-No, espera explícame que es eso de que las has visto- le exigi a la chica la cual simplemente fruncio el ceño

-El skill de Erena es útil al momento de recabar información, explora diversas memorias futuras, pasadas y presentes de mundos paralelos, ella puede recabar toda la información de una persona de ese mundo y darle el conocimiento a esa misma persona pero de este mundo, es un skill que en muchas ocasiones usamos para intentar acabar con Aquors desde hace tiempo, ver a que eran vulnerables y como acabarlas sin tener que necesitar a nuestro equipo de campo, el problema es que aunque buscamos en muchas realidades es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, uno infinitamente grande- decia Tsubasa –La cosa es que mientras buscábamos información, yo siendo el conejillo de indias vi algo, normalmente veia muchas cosas que no teníamos aquí, incluso algunas mas raras-

-Es como la skill de Nico-chan?- pregunte recordando la vez que viajamos entre dimensiones

-Lo es, pero es mas eficiente y menos agotadora al momento de conocer un mundo paralelo- esta me vio con un gesto serio –En una ocasión vi a una chica, aun lo recuerdo, era un edificio abandonado, la chica portaba una hoz, llevaba la misma hoz que esa chica tiene ahí, es la misma, el punto es que cuando la vi esta literalmente peleaba con alguien, casi puedo asegurar que esa persona era un portador, el como esquivaba a una gran velocidad los cortes de esa Hoz, el como a la vez protegia a una pequeña niña entre sus brazos… fue raro, demasiado raro… luego de eso tome lo que pude de esa dimensión, pero por alguna razon yo no existía en ese mundo… por lo que no pude recuperar ningun recuerdo de mi yo de haya, me conforme con lo que vi de ese mundo, invocadores… son personas las cuales no son portadores, son humanos comunes y corrientes, un simple disparo en la cabeza los mataria, la clave esta en…

-En nuestras armas- sentí un agarre en mis pies rápidamente mientras la voz de una tercera persona aparecia en el lugar, al mirar a mis pies me horrorice , veia como un par de manos sostenían mis piernas, estas manos salían directamente del suelo, pero no como si quebraran el suelo si no mas bien como si fueran algo intangible

-Buen agarre Teri- dijo el chico peli naranja que en este momento llegaba corriendo, pero algo era diferente, aunque corria como un humano normal sus botas negras parecias brillar de color azul con kanji japonés

Este rápidamente se lanzo contra mi , pero sin ningun problema lo pare con un solo brazo poniéndolo como defensa pues aun tenia a Rin bajo mi cuidado, despues de recibir el golpe con fuerza tome su tobillo y lo lance fuertemente contra un árbol cercano donde azoto agresivamente

"Eso fue una patada?" me pregunte pues la fuerza que contenia dicha patada solo era de un humano

De pronto sentí como una infinidad de golpes llegaban directamente a mi brazo –AAAAAH!- los golpes literalmente eran de la nada, pues aunque sentía que alguien golpeaba mi brazo aproximadamente 100 veces a una velocidad luz no habia nadie

Para cuando los golpes acabaron mire mi brazo el cual estaba tenia un gran golpe y estaba hinchado

Tsubasa al igual se quedo asombrada por esto , pero esto la detuvo pues rápidamente disparo a mis pies atravesando las manos que me sostenían, estas apenas fueron atravesadas por las balas me soltaron y se volvieron a hundir en el suelo

-Vaya… esto es sorprendetemente divertido- la misma voz burlona que hablo al principio llegaba al lugar la chica de la hoz aparecia entre la oscuridad esta acompañada del francotirador rubio y el gran hombre de color con manoplas en sus manos –Me divierte que una de ustedes aunque sea pueda recordar o sepa lo que paso hace 15 años…- la chica rio por lo bajo –Es cierto Tsubasa, siéndote honesta no me gustaria matarte A-Rise es una de mis bandas favoritas, pero como no eres de este mundo no creo que haya problema-

-15 años?, pero tu dijiste que tienes 21!- si lo que Tsubasa dijo era cierto y vio a esa persona en una de sus visiones no tenia sentido

-Si, soy mayor que tu, y eso que?- sonrio de manera sadica –les contare una historia, hace años que espero a portadores, para vengarme de lo que me hicieron- esa paso de tener un gesto divertido a tener uno completamente molesto –Mi raza no molestaba a nadie! Apenas algunos sabían de nuestra existencia y aun asi nadie se nos oponía, eramos una raza tranquila, los protegíamos o apoyábamos con nuestras habilidades, pero la gente nos tenia miedo, nos llamaron brujos, nos acusaron de la magia oscura y nos atacaron en masa los humanos- esta vio el filo de su hoz con algo de nostalgia –Nosotros… solo eramos capaces de manifestar nuestro poder atravez de un objeto con el cual fueramos compartibles… lo usábamos para ayudar, esto nos daba un poder destructivo enorme, inclusive podíamos llegar a ser dioses… pero nos fuimos desvaneciendo con el paso de los años y de las épocas… de alguna manera nosotros dejamos de ser cazados en la actualidad… eso era algo bueno, pero a la vez era fatídico, los invocadores que quedaban eran muy pocos… muy pocos, eso era hace apenas 15 años… entonces… entonces un portador apareció… al principio con su aparición creíamos que era uno de nosotros, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que no lo era, asesino a todos y a cada uno de los invocadores que quedaban en este mundo… mientras yo solo lo veia, vi como mi gente fue masacrada por esa maldita… solo quedamos nosotros 5, eramos los sobrevivientes de un ataque de manera desalmada a nuestra gente, eramos niños y nos vimos obligados a vivir en una cruda realidad... por su maldita raza, el nombre Invocador nacio hace 15 años, mientras ustedes los portadores portaban un poder casi infinito con ustedes… nosotros tomaríamos ese concepto como base, nosotros invocamos este poder que vive en nosotros y lo manifestamos a base de un objeto, esto nos da habilidades que solo los dioses deberian de ser capaces de portar, este poder se debe usar para el bien... y lo hacemos, ayudamos a los humanos, nos aliamos con ellos, convirtiéndonos en su defensa… por si alguna vez su raza volvia a aparecer… estaríamos listos para exterminarlos, y ustedes llegaron a parar aquí-

-Espera…- murmure mientras la veia aun arrodillada en el suelo con Rin en mis brazos –Hace 15 años? Eso no pudo haber pasado… nosotras nacimos hace apenas 3 años, los portadores se hicieron presentes hace pocos años por una accidente, no es posible que hace tanto tiempo hubiera existido uno-

-Lo que dice Hanayo es cierto!- rápidamente me apoyo Tsubasa intentanto resolver esto aunque sabia que no lo haria –Es imposible, es mas probable que ese portador no sea de nuestro mundo o que ni siquiera sea un portador, no tiene sentido alguno!-

-Jajaja- la chica rio como si le hubiéramos contado un buen chiste –No me importa si fueron ustedes o no, es mas la masacre a mi gente me da igual, le tienen resentimiento a los países que los gobernaron? El punto es que ustedes son basura para mi, y eliminare a la basura me cueste lo que cueste-

-Si!- de la nada una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente desde lo alto, esta en direccion hacia los invocadores, pero la chica de pelo morado alzo su hoz rápidamente en un leve corte pero lo suficiente para que la ráfaga de aire de partiera en 2 y golpeara el suelo a su lado –Pero no dejaremos que les hagan nada a mis amigas- de la nada dos chicas decendieron del cielo ambas con un rostro molesto, una era la peli jengibre que habia vuelto directamente a la accion y la otra era una peligris de pelo corto y con unos ojos azules como el mar los cuales estaban inyectados en odio

-You-chan?- pregunte mientras que esta me sonrio

-Estan bien?- esta miro a Rin y solo se mordio el labio como diciendo "Mala pregunta" –Las demas vendrán pronto-

-You-chan era la única en la casa de la playa, lleve a nuestras dobles haya para mantenerlas asalvo pero la traje a ella, las dobles salieron a buscar a las demas pues las comunicaciones incluso están bloqueadas en la playa- comento la peli jengibre mientras nos veia con un gesto completamente serio –Alguna idea de lo que pueden hacer?-

-El de pelo rubio es capaz de realizar tiros certeros con energía lo cual es mucho mas veloz que una bala, el peli naranja causa una secuencia de golpes fantasmas en el lugar que los golpee con sus botas, el alto de color es fuerte, la peli verde es capaz de fusionarse con la tierra al parecer, aunque eso aun no se si sea todo su potencial, mientras que la líder simplemente tiene una arma cortante la cual le brinda reflejos y puede cortar las cosas incluso sin necesidad de tocarlas mientras estén en la trayectoria de el ataque-

Tsubasa rápidamente dedujo los ataques de todos y cada uno de nuestros enemigos haciendo que me sorprendiera por la velocidad y con la rapidez que lo hizo

-Yo me encargare de dos- Hablo Tsubasa de golpe mientras desenfundaba sus armas –Hoshizora esta inhabilitada por lo que le es imposible pelear, una tendrá que pelear con dos y considerando me salto en el tiempo soy la mas adecuada para la tarea-

-usaras tu skill?!-

-Descuida Hanayo, mientras use mi skill regresando el tiempo 1 segundo no hay efectos secundarios, por lo que puedo evadir todos sus ataques sin problemas amenos que estos sean ataques en área- esta se veia asustada pero a la vez confiada –Siendo honesta nunca me ha gustado usarlo de esa manera pues literalmente antes de esquivar los golpes vivo una realidad donde estos casi me matan-

-Pido al grande- comento Honoka mientras ajustaba sus guantes –Con mi gravedad es mas que probable que pueda parar sus golpes-

-Bueno supongo que me quedare con el peli naranja- comento You con cierto aire divertido –Te mostrare lo mucho que puede hacer mi nueva skill evolucionada-

-Enserio que ustedes son problemáticas- sonrio la chica de pelo morado –Creo que me quedare a pelear con Hanayo y darle el golpe de gracia a Rin, por cierto, apresurence todos si las dobles de este mundo logran contactar a las demas integrantes estamos en resumidas cuentas jodidos-

-Entendido!- dijeron todos de golpe partiendo con su respectiva pareja de pelea en una intensa batalla la cual se alejo del lugar principal dejándome a mi frente a la chica la cual me veia divertida

La chica para mi era un enigma completo, mientras parecia ser una persona cualquiera por fuera parecia ocultar un gran odio hacia nosotros los portadores, pero sobre todo su mirada se sentía asesina, era como un alma despiadada que no perdonaba a nadie, esa hoz tan filosa y a la vez parecia llevar la sangre de muchas personas, pero yo no podia ser una mas de esas personas, yo por primera vez en mi vida habia peleado, para recuperar lo que amaba, perdi a esa persona, la recupere, intente ganar su cariño y lo estaba consiguiendo… pero… pero ellos la lastimaron

Fui hacia un árbol aun sosteniendo a Rin en mis brazos para dejarla recargada en un árbol para dejarla fuera del combate

-Vuelvo en un momento Rin- le dije a la chica que aun se quejaba de dolor

Me intente poner de pie pero algo me detuvo, al voltear la mirada vi que Rin me detenia tomando la manga de mi camiseta, su mano temblaba y esta me veia con un gesto de dolor incrustado en su rostro –N-No vayas… P-Por favor K-Kayocchin solo escapa-

En ese momento abri los ojos como platos –Kayocchin?-

Esta empezó a llorar pero no por el dolor –Lo lamento…Y-yo enserio lo lamento Kayocchin… s-se que te engañaron y te manipularon, p-pero te amo, l-lamento haberte lastimado… por favor… no te vayas…E-Escapa-

En ese momento sonreí de la manera mas sincera que pude por un momento para luego brindarle una mirada calida –No moriré, saldremos las dos de aquí, una vez te perdi… no lo hare de nuevo- dije mientras me ponía de pie dejando a la chica en el suelo

Pero algo cambio

Siempre me habia controlado… siempre me habia contenido cuando peleaba para evitar matar a alguien, sabia que mi skill físico era demasiado para las demas personas, sabia que si me pasaba un poco de la raya podría matar a alguien definitivamente, pero… nadie…nadie lastima a la persona que amo

Yui la lastimo, me la arrebato, pero por eso me hare mas fuerte, para que nunca sea capaz de lastimarla de nuevo, y por eso mismo, por primera vez no me contendré en mi vida

De la nada mis ojos empezaron a brillar con un color violeta, pero a diferencia de Rin o Nico que en ocasiones experimentaban estos cambios en sus ojos los mios eran mas raros, era inestables como si al verlos solo pudieras ver odio y nada mas, como si no tuviera control sobre mi misma, como si no fuera consciente de nada, un pequeña oleada de energía paso por mi cuerpo sentí la adrenalina por todo este, como mis musculos se reforzaban cada vez hasta que por fin… abandone el control de mi cuerpo

-AAAH!- en un solo instante me lance rápidamente contra la chica, mi movimiento fue tan rápido que incluso mi pisada inicial habia quedado como una grieta en el suelo la chica de la hoz solo puso dicha arma de por medio para parar mi golpe como la ultima vez

-Lo siento Hanayo- la chica sonrio mientras aun paraba mi golpe, pero mi arma no solo sirve para atacar, puedo ser capaz de anular cualquier golpe si golpea el largo de la hoz, osea por mas fuerte que seas si no puedes evitar golpear el largo de mi hoz tus golpes son incluso menos efectivos que los de un humano normal-

Esto en un principio era malo, por que eso significaba que el largo de la hoz era extenso y ancho por lo que podia cubrirla en un gran rango, esto claro significaba que nada de lo que hiciera seria efectiva contra ella

Pero nada de esto me sirvió, yo habia perdido la cabeza

-Te matare! Te matare!- gritaba con mi alma mientras seguía lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero la chica tenia entrenamiento y reflejos sobre humanos

-Enserio perdiste la cabeza, eso es algo poco oportuno contra mi- sonrio la chica de nueva cuenta mientras aun evitaba mis golpes, pero luego que evito uno mas con el filo de la hoz esta literalmente volteo su hoz dejando la empuñadura enfrente de mi… por lo que esta solo la acerco a mi rápidamente y me toco levemente como si fuera una caricia, pero apenas un microsegundo despues Sali volando en direccion contraria con una fuerza abrumadora, haciéndome atravesar varios arboles en el proceso dejándome casi a 20 metros de donde antes estaba

En ese momento mi cuerpo ardia, esos golpes eran sumamente intensos, mi cuerpo se mantenía de pie pero solo por la adrenalina, mi cuerpo tenia moretones por todos lados, una cortada en mi frente hacia que la sangre bajara por mi rostro de forma abundante, pero yo hacia caso omiso de eso

-Si mi arma fuera otra, literalmente me hubieras matado del primer golpe, pero tengo una de las mejores que existen, la hoz de mi familia fue forjada desde los principios, solo los prodigios pueden usar su poder ya que esta tiene mas de una habilidad y es sumamente difícil de manejar, pero con ella le puedo hacer frente incluso a los portadores con skills físicas- hablo orgullosamente mientras se preparaba para el momento en el que me abalanzara a atacar

Yo en ese momento sabia que estaba perdida, su hoz poseía tres habilidades hasta el momento, el cortar todo en la trayectoria de su hoz, el ser capaz de reducir la fuerza de cualquier ataqu sin olvidar que el mas minimo golpe con su empuñadura la cual media mas de 1.80 podia tener una fuerza superior a la mia

En ese momento yo pensé que estaba enfrente de la misma muerte, veia a una mujer con un gesto divertido la cual tenia una hoz en su mano, esa era la viva imagen de aquella a la que nos enseñaron a temer, pero en ese momento yo era simplemente temeraria, no era capaz de procesar nada

El siguiente de mis fallos fue compensado con una cortada en el pecho la cual no me importo pues mi piel era demasiado dura como para cortarla de un solo golpe, pero esto no estaba bien en ningun aspecto,

Yo enserio moriría si seguía asi

Intentaba dar golpe tras golpe de una manera agresiva y directa lo cual solo ocasionaba que me golpeara con el mango de la hoz, esto cada vez detrozaba mas mi cuerpo, estaba cansada, destrozada pero sobre todo mi cabeza no tenia razon alguna, simplemente sentía que tenia que defender todo

Pelee tanto por tener todo lo que tengo ahora, simplemente me pregunto una y otra vez si este era el camino correcto a seguir, yo amo mi vida, amo a mis amigas de aquors, amo a mis padres y amo a Rin, lo único que pedia era tener una vida normal como la que todas las personas podían tener pero ahora mismo me encontraba debatiéndome a muerte con una chica que tenia un rencor mal dirigido hacia mi y mis amigas, eso simplemente me hacia tener lastima de mi misma, yo anhelaba ser como Rin, proteger a las personas, pero en estos momentos me daba cuenta que ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderme a mi misma

Mi cuerpo estaba devastado… cortado, tenia sangre que emanaba por casi todos lados, mi boca, abdomen, pecho, incluso grandes cortadas en las extremidades de mi cuerpo, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, si me golpea una vez mas… moriré…

Pero mi cabeza no seguía ordenes, solo mis sentimientos, protegelas, nadie debe de dañarlas, era mi único pensamiento, un pensamiento que queria mantener, uno que me estaba llevando probablemente a mi ultimo aliento pues un golpe de esos era como si miles de toneladas cayeran sobre ti, las cortadas era como si la espada mas filosa rosara tu piel y la impotencia de no poder hacerle ningun rasguño me hacia hervir la sangre

Entonces fue cuando ocurrio, me impulse por ultima vez contra la chica la cual ya me esperaba lista para ser capaz de acertarme el golpe de gracia, pero entonces paso enfrente de la chica algo me detuvo de intentar golpearla

Una figura de poso delante de mi mientras esta sostenia fuertemente la empuñadura de la hoz que antes me iba a golpear –Recupera la cabeza Kayocchin!- grito la voz de golpe

Mis ojos se apagaron como si su voz fuera el único control que me podia mandar, la única droga que me podia calmar, y por fin pude despejar mi mente para ser capaz de ver otra cosa

Una chica que en este momento no poseía un brazo estaba delante de mi sosteniendo firmemente la arma de la chica, esto al principio no hizo mas que sorprendernos a ambas

-Rin-chan- susurre mientras veia en cámara lenta a la chica

-Gana esto Kayocchin- sonrio de la forma mas calida que pudo mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza –Gana y hazla pedazos-

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras pues para cuando me di cuenta Rin salio disparada de una manera completamente inhumana, en direccion contraria haciendo que los arboles cayeran con su paso y generando escombros junto con la cortina de humo que producia la tierra

-RIN-CHAN!- grite de golpe aterrada, habia perdido demasiada sangre… no tenia un brazo y ese golpe… ella pudo haber…

-Jajaja demonios es lo mas idiota que he visto hasta ahora- dijo la chica carcajeándose a morir –Que alguien tomara la empuñadura por voluntad propia? Carajo! Eso es suicida!-

En ese momento sentí la necesidad de ir a buscar a Rin, asegurarme que estaba bien, o por lo menos que seguía con nosotras, pero algo me detuvo

-Oye Kurika- una escena helo mi piel a niveles que creía que no seria capaz de llegar, entonces lo vi, todos y cada uno de los invocadores llegaron con grandes golpes en su cuerpo o incluso con heridas mas graves, pero lo resaltante de esto es que ellos llevaban arrastrando algo, cada uno llevaba a una persona arrastras –Ya acabamos con estas, son huesos duros de roer pero nada que algo de fuerza bruta no pueda resolver

-Honoka… Tsubasa… You…- las chicas eran las que venían siendo arrastradas, ellas parecían estar inconscientes pero sobre todo cada una se veia demacrada de una manera atroz, la sangre abundaba, los golpes habitaban sus cuerpo e incluso Tsubasa tenia un disparo en el hombro izquierdo –No puede ser…-

-Oh que bien- la chica sonrio de manera divertida mientras recargaba su hoz en su hombro –Ponganlas por ahí- dijo mientra señalaba un lugar donde rápidamente pusieron los cuerpos uno sobre otro

-No has acabado con la tuya?- pregunto el chico rubio que ahora no tenia su francotirador habitual el cual probablemente perdio en la pelea con Tsubasa

-Oye solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco- sonrio la chica mientras me veia de una manera aun mas burlona que antes –Que te parece Hanayo? Ves esto nosotros somos superiores a ustedes de todas las maneras posibles, mira tus amiguitas, pelearon de la manera mas feroz que pudieron y no fueron capaces de vencernos- de pronto sentí como unos brazos me tomaba por la espalda rápidamente, al percatarme el hombre alto de color me habia tomado desde la espalda en un tipo de abrazo muy fuerte, en ese momento intente soltarme, pero supe que no podría pues la fuerza que el tipo ejercia era mayor a la mia –Ustedes me obligaron a ver como caia mi gente- Esta alzo la hoz al aire apuntando a mis amigas –Ahora yo te obligare a ver como cae la tuya-

-ESPERA!- grite rápidamente lo cual por alguna razon la detuvo –Hare lo que quieras! Pero por favor! Por favor! No hagas esto!- mi tono imploraba compasión por lo que la chica rio aun mas

-Quieres salvar a tus amigas? Bien, ve y mata a Rin- comento como si de algo tan simple se tratara mientras apuntaba a el camino de destrucción que habia dejado mi amiga con aquel golpe

-Que…?-

-Bueno digo, si es que sigue viva jaja-

-No hare tal cosa- dije rápidamente con una mirada llena de furia mientras mis ojos amenazaban con encenderse de nuevo

-En ese caso- la chica alzo de nuevo su hoz por lo que yo solo resignándome a que ella no las dejaría vivir por voluntad forcejee de la manera mas fuerte que pude, lo hice una y otra vez intentando librarme de el agarre que me sostenia pero esto no sirvió pues para cuando me di cuenta la hoz ya iba a medio camino hacia mis amigas, en ese momento sentí el terror

Quise gritar quise hacerlo, pero no lo hice pues no fue necesario

-AAAH!- Sentí de golpe como el agarre de mi candado se liberaba y entonces lo vi

-no las toques- la peli naranja, mi amiga… ella sostenia el filo de la hoz con una fuerza tremenda pero… algo no estaba bien… ella… detenia el filo con ambas manos… con ambas a pesar de haber perdido una hace poco, no cabe destacar que la chica se vio sumamente sorprendida con la aparición de Rin por lo que esta simplemente se alejo un par de pasos, pero por su lado Rin no perdio el tiempo por lo que rápidamente golpeo el suelo con una fuerza tremenda haciendo que varios escombros se levantaran con dicho golpe, estos escombros levantaron una cortina de humo

-Hanayo, toma a Honoka-

"Hanayo?" pensé de golpe pero no me detuve a pensar en eso pues simplemente hice lo que me dijo y tome a la castaña del suelo para ponerlas atrás de nosotras a salvo

La cortina de humo se disipo y de nuevo tuvimos contacto visual con los sujetos, pero la mas sorprendida era la chica de la Hoz Kurika –Como? Como rayos es que tienes tu brazo de vuelta?! Y peor aun! Como es que sigues consciente?! ese golpe te debio haber dejado fuera de juego!

En realidad esas preguntas me hacia yo en ese momento pero no podia hacer caso pues estaba en guardia mirando a los sujetos

-Saben que me irrita mas?- pregunto la chica a mi lado con un gesto divertido –Que todos los estúpidos que se enfrentan a esta skill creen que mi poder es tan limitado como para curar solo algunas cosas superficiales, puedo generar incluso miembro nuevos de mi cuerpo siempre y cuando tenga tiempo y siga viva… aunque no se por que rayos se lo explico, ni esa idiota lo entiende y por si tienes la duda, no es que no me hayas golpeado con suficiente fuerza, literalmente eso dejo a Rin inconsciente-

Abri los ojos como platos con esa ultima oración entonces me di cuenta de que pasaba –R-Rin-chan-

La peli naranja dirigio su mirada hacia mi, pero como esperaba… la mirada no era de un humano, si no que era completamente felina, sus ojos amarillos encendidos y una pupila tan afilada como la de un gato, su expresión de depredador y de asesino pero sobre todo su sonrisa… en ese momento lo sube ella…

- _Lo siento Hanayo, pero mi nombre no es Rin… Yo soy Road-_


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

" _Lo que hacemos no sirve de nada… debemos estar dispuestas a todo"_

 _-Maldita…- murmuro una chica que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, en este caso la chica estaba completamen lastimada, los moretones abundaban, los golpes eran visibles y la sangre fluia atravez de su rostro –Todos mis amigos… mi familia!- esta se intento poner de pie, pero simplemente fue golpeada justo en el abdomen haciéndola caer de lleno en el suelo soltando una maldición entre dientes mientras se tomaba del estomago_

 _En esos mismos momentos yo solo me encontraba en el suelo completamente inmóvil… no podia mover ni un solo dedo, estaba tendida indefensa como nunca me habia sentido, nunca habia usado mi poder a un nivel tan elevado como lo hice esta vez, mi cuerpo lo resintió, ese poder fue fácil liberarlo y todo gracias a ella…_

 _Delante de la chica que se quejaba en el suelo estaba una peli naranja de pelo corto, ella era conocida como Rin Hoshizora, una chica, una portadora la cual era proclamada como una de las mas fuertes que existían… pero en ese momento ella no era esa persona_

 _Su mirada encendida como si fuera un sol por si mismo, sus ojos tan afilados como lo de un felino, la tensión que emitia su simple presencia, era algo sin precedentes, nunca me habia sentido tan asustada en toda mi vida, incluso llegaba al nivel de asustarme como cuando pelee con Yui. Su nombre era Road, el subconsciente de mi amiga la cual no deberia de ser capaz de existir en una forma física, pero que en estos mismos momentos observaba en la viva imagen de el amor de mi vida._

 _A diferencia que la mayoría de las veces que Rin habia mostrado esos ojos ahora su actitud cambio radicalmente, pero sobre todo la forma de pelear y hasta sus habilidades físicas aumentaron en gra… no, no seria correcto decir que aumentaron, si no que mas bien dejo de contenerse_

 _-Tus amigos? Intentaste asesinar a las amigas de Rin, no creo que tengas mucho derecho hablar al respecto de eso, ademas… Yo los hubiera asesinado, pero recuerda que yo pelee contigo todo el tiempo, Honoka, Tsubasa y la peli gris de aquors peleaban con ellos- La chica tenia un semblante serio no divertido como la mayoría de las veces –Si no hubieran intentado ninguna idiotez probablemente no estarían muertos… su terquedad hizo que las chicas tomaran las medidas necesarias-_

 _Kurika, la chica que parecia tan desalmada en un principio solo atino a llorar –Por que… Por que me hiciste esto?!- su expresión era de odio, tristeza y ira –Me arrebataste todo lo que tenia! Mi familia! A MIS AMIGOS!-_

 _-Lo lamento- contesto con frialdad Road –Pero no me arrepiento del resultado, en la naturaleza solo hay dos resultados… o vives… o mueres-_

 _-Son tan desgraciadas… no les basto con arrebatarme a mi familia…- esta simplemente termino por dejar de llorar y poner un gesto tan neutral que incluso parecia el de un pez muerto –Tambien me hicieron considerar que eran mi familia…No es asi? Onee-san?-_

 _Road simplemente suspiro pesadamente con cierto pesar y acto siguiente observe como su mano cambiaba, como sus uñas se alargaban haciendo de estas una arma sumamente peligrosa que no vacilaba al momento de atacar. En ese mismo momento supe lo que iba a hacer._

 _-ROAD NO LO HAGAS!- grite desde el suelo intentando ponerme de pie, pero esto no estuvo ni cerca de concretarse pues apenas y podia mover un par de dedos –RIN NO MATA! ELLA NO LO HACE!- por fin road centro su mirada en mi_

 _Esta simplemente sonrio con algo de amabilidad –Lo se, pero Rin no tiene la culpa de esto-_

 _-ENTONCES NO LA HAGAS CARGAR CON UNA MUERTE EN SU CONSCIENCIA- grite alegando por preocupación a mi amiga la cual en este momento no estaba presente_

 _-Hanayo, viste de lo que somos capaces, liberamos el 100% de nuestras fuerzas… y apenas estamos heridas, lo que Rin necesita no es una consciencia limpia, Ella necesita el valor para ensuciar sus manos… pero por esta vez yo lo hare por ella- esta miro a la chica que estaba arrodillada justo enfrente suya –Lo lamento Kurika-_

 _-Je, que ironico sere asesinada por ti? Eso en verdad es ironico- la miro con resignación, una que su cuerpo ya no podia soportar al parecer_

 _-Siendo justas…- esta levanto su mano preparándose para acabar con esta pelea…- Pero tu hubieras hecho lo mismo-_

 _"Definitivamente"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Estas son sus armas- una voz dentro del lugar me saco de mis pensamientos

Estábamos de nuevo dentro de nuestro hogar o bueno… del hogar que se supone es de Muse, en estos mismos momentos todas las chicas tanto de ambos grupos estaban presentes en el lugar, el ambiente era tenso… demasiado tenso, incluso nuestras dobles de este mundo lo notaban pues estas se veian completamente conmocionadas y como no estarlo cuando todas habíamos sido atacadas simultáneamente, Maki y Nico se tomaban de las manos con fuerza, Kotori, Umi y Honoka solo se consolaban mutuamente probablemente discutiendo el miedo que habían sufrido, mi doble y la de Rin se abrazaban mutuamente asustadas, mientras que Eli y Nozomi parecían ser las que mejor conllevaban la experiencia

Ahora voltee hacie el centro de la sala donde Tsubasa y Honoka ponían sobre la mesa 6 armas que hace apenas unas horas eran de las personas que nos intentaron asesinar… por mas que miraba esas armas, simplemente pensaba que era un mala persona, siempre habia asesinado a quien yo considerara una persona mala por dentro, pero con esas personas fue diferente, sentí que ellos estaban desolados, que sus actos eran impulsados por el dolor, y acabamos con sus vidas… todas esas armas fueron arrebatadas de las manos de sus dueños.

Todas las chicas tanto de Aquors y Muse con sus respectivos dobles, fueron atacadas de una forma horripilante, que como se preguntaran? No fueron los invocadores por si tenían la duda, según nuestra información los invocadores solo fueron por el grupo mas riesgoso y hablo de riesgoso por que nos tenían a Rin, Tsubasa y a mi en la mira, a dos de nosotras por que teníamos un skill físico mientras que Tsubasa no se de que manera lo sabían, pero le temian a su salto temporal. Las demas integrantes fueron atacadas por un batallón de fuerzas especiales, según palabras de Eli los que los atacaron eran del gobierno, lo supo por la forma de pelear pues bien sabia que la rusa era la mas entrenada de todas en lo que conllevaba artes marciales, la cuestión radica en que los invocadores eran mucho poderosos, tanto que apenas las portadoras con Skill evolucionado le hicieron frente, Pues You pudo acabar con uno de ellos pero a un precio muy elevado que pago su cuerpo por haber usado su skill de una manera tan desquiciada, por si sola la habilidad de Honoka no le dio ninguna ventaja, pudo mantener una batalla, pero no fue hasta que intervine para ayudarla que pudimos vencer a su contrincante, ahora algo me preocupaba de una manera abrumadora, era el como Tsubasa fue capaz de acabar con 2 de esos sujetos gracias a una variable de su skill cosa que me sorprendio. El plan principal de todo era acabar con las skill que mayor riesgo podia conllevar a la larga para proseguir a atacar a las demas integrantes ,cosa que no paso por suerte.

-Que hacemos con las armas?- pregunto Riko con un tono algo preocupado

De pronto Nozomi solo tomo la pistola blanca que estaba al lado del francotirador –Parecen cosas normales… no entiendo como estas cosas pueden ser algo que usaran para enfrentar y casi vencer portadores-

-Pero paso- Hablo Tsubasa que en estos momentos se vendaba algunos cortes que tenia en el brazo –Esto no me lo esperaba de ninguna manera, pero creo que pudo haber sido algo beneficioso para nosotras, si averiguamos como funcionan estas armas podríamos usarlas en contra de ese monstruo-

-Entiendo eso Tsubasa, pero no creo que es momento de intentar resolver nuestros problemas en el otro mundo… mas bien creo que nos deberíamos preocupar de el como esto podría afectarnos mientras estemos aquí- Alzo la voz Erena –Si esas personas que nos atacaron eran del gobierno de japon como podemos asegurar que estamos a salvo? Podrían mandar mas gente-

-Si- Mari tomo la palabra –Es por eso que nos debemos largar de este mundo lo antes posible para quedarnos en otro-

-No somos lo suficientemente fuertes aun para acabar con ese monstruo de nuestro mundo- Kanan susurro haciendo que todas en el lugar la vieran con bastante molestia pero a la vez con razon –Si vamos a pelear contra esa cosa… seguramente moriremos-

-Exactamente- la voz que menos queria escuchar se alzo en la sala haciendo que todas levantaran la guardia rápidamente para voltear a sus espaldas

Y ahí estaba una chica de pelo anaranjado la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, esta tenia una mirada que parecia querer asesinar a lo que le pusiera el ojo, cosa que no nos hacia sentir nada segura, por esa misma razon esta traia un par de esposas, un par en las manos y un par en los tobillos, claro estas hechas con tecnología de Anju para evitar que las pudiera romper

-Que hacemos con ella?- murmuro Umi que ya tenia el arco de luz en mano pero sin cargar una flecha –Sigo sin creer que esto este pasando

el ambiente se tenso aun mas con el comentario de Umi mas que todas la miraban con extremo cuidado, si bien Rin era fuerte no significaba que ella podría con todas, pero su mirada y el aura que emanaba de su cuerpo ponía hasta a la mas poderosa con los pelos de punta

-Em… deberíamos llevarla en el equipaje?- pregunto Chika –Nico-chan hay equipaje en los portales interdimensionales?

-No creo que sea el momento para que digas esas cosas Chika-chan… creo que mas bien deberíamos de preocuparnos por el hecho de que esa persona que esta ahí no es Rin- hablo You algo preocupada pero a la vez algo relajada

Ante esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso en cierta persona, esta persona avanzo hacia la peli naranja y rápidamente la tomo del cuello de su camiseta –DONDE ESTA RIN EH?! QUE LE HICISTE?!

-Oigan- llamo la atención de todas en la sala mientras esta parecia casi ignorar que Nico la amenazaba –Se podrían molestar un poco en ponerme algo de atención? No es como si mis palabras las fueran a matar- esto lo dijo mientras que de la nada nos mostraba sus manos libres de las esposas, cosa que alerto a Nico y esta simplemente retrocedio de golpe

-Como se las quito?- pregunto anju sorprendida

-Son resistentes, pero si te dislocas la muñeca puedes quitarte cualquier esposa del mundo, eso lo vi en una serie de televisión… o fue Rin? Que mas da- se rasco la nuca algo divertida –El punto es que si las quisiera lastimar ya lo habría hecho, pero solo vengo a ayudar- se encogio de hombros

-Ayudar?- pregunto Maki algo cuidadosa –Eres peligrosa, no te dejaremos que avances ni un solo paso-

-Cierto pero…- esta flexiono las rodillas un momento como si fuera a saltar, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Nico tenia un Kunai en su cuello amenazando a atravesarla, Dia tenia su mano en su pecho lista para hacerla explotar, Tsubasa tenia una arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza y por ultimo Kanan tenia flotando sobre ella unas agujas de hielo las cuales podían atravesarla

-Mueve un dedo y te asesinamos- amenazo Dia con un tono tan serio que incluso asusto a las de menor grado haciendo que me preocupara y que cierto enojo apareciera dentro de mi, pero lo contuve sin problema

-Ven?- murmuro con una sonrisa Road como si no se diera cuenta de la situación –Sere una depredadora pero no estúpida, si intentara lastimar a alguna de ustedes seria un suicidio y nadie quiere morir o si? Ahora, ya vieron que son capaces de acabarme todas juntas ahora podrían dejarme por lo menos ponerme de pie para hablar un poco- esta suspiro algo molesta –Ademas son amigas de Rin, no les haria daño… a menos que se me lo buscaran claro-

Despues de eso todas con la duda latente retiraron sus armas o cualquier cosa que usaran para intentar lastimar a la peli naranja por lo que esta quedo libre

-Ahora habla- exigió Maki –Donde esta Rin? Por que ella no esta aquí y sobre todo, por que carajos tu controlas su cuerpo?-

-Tranquila Maki-chan- contesto divertida mientras daba un leve salto y se sentaba en el sofá de la sala aunque todas estuvieran alerta de sus movimientos –Tengo una respuesta para todo eso, aunque no se si te agrade del todo, es algo extraño hasta para mi como paso esto, creo que no te sentiras muy satisfecha con la respuesta-

-Habla y luego veremos eso, bien?- alego Dia –Por que razon tu estas aquí?

Road suspiro con cierta molestia –Por su culpa!- señalo a alguien en la sala con el dedo

Para mi sorpresa a la que apuntaba era la pelimorada de A-Rise la cual al verse acusada simplemente paso a tener un gesto de incredulidad –EH?! Por que yo tengo la culpa?!- esta se cruzo de brazos –Eso no tiene ningun sentido-

La peli naranja se encogio de hombros –La cosa es asi, tu tienes la culpa que este aquí en primer lugar aunque tambien la tiene Rin claro esta...- esta me miro de reojo para sonreírme –Cierto! La que mas tiene la culpa de todo es Hanayo-

-Creo que me confundi- Hablo Kotori con un gesto de confusión –Tiene la culpa, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan y Erena-san?-

-En resumidas cuentas- afirmo –Muy bien antes de que me empiecen a preguntar de nuevo lo contare por mi propia mano, bien?- pregunto a lo que todas asintieron –Pues todo se remonta hacia el momento en que la pelea de Aquors y Muse, la pelea iba mal, muy mal en realidad, nuestro equipo iba perdiendo, sobre todo Hanayo estaba barriendo el piso con Rin, aquí es donde te digo Hanayo… Carajo! Que mala amiga eres- ante el comentario alguna de las presentes contuvieron la risa mientras que a mi solo me hizo irritar –Pero siguiendo con mi relato de la biografia de una idiota, Rin estaba desesperada de vencerla, al principio intento usar su experiencia e estrategias contra ella, algunas resultaron efectivas dándole cierta ventaja, pero en algun momento de la batalla todo se volteo contra ella, no pudo seguir peleando pues su oponente era mas fuerte, este momento fue donde se negaba a unirse a mi, entonces Hanayo intento asesinar a Honoka-

-Que hiciste que?!- pregunto todo Muse excepto Nozomi y Honoka las cuales habían vivido el suceso

-L-Lo lamento- me disculpe y luego que nos calmaramos seguimos escuchando el relato de road

-Siguiendo, el punto es que Rin al ver que Honoka seria asesinada termino por aceptar mi ayuda sin dudarlo un solo segundo, ahí fue donde todo se empezó a poner oscuro pues era peligrosa la manera en la que ella lo queria usar, era descontrolada y no tenia ninguna forma de pelear que ayudara a regular esto… Cuando le ofrecia mi ayuda a Rin consistía en unir nuestras actitudes para pelear, dando como resultado a una mezcla un tanto extraña como en el dojo Sonoda, esto me permitia regular su cuerpo pues entre mas se fuerza su skill esta se vuelve mas poderosa, y entre mas poderosa se haga mas difícil es seguir siendo dos seres diferentes pues este aumento de poder solo hace que yo crezca, lo que a la larga terminaría forzándonos a volvernos una-

-ESPERA!- grito de golpe Eli alertada –Me estas diciendo que no importa que pasara, a la larga de una u otra forma Rin y tu se volverían una involuntariamente?- esto llamo mi atención de una manera bestial pues ahora que la veia la peli naranja parecia meditar su respuesta lo cual era mala señal

-En si esa es la versión resumida de el cuento- contesto –Pero no quiero llegar a esa parte-

-No deberia ser tu meta?- dijo con molestia Nico –Apoderarte del cuerpo de Rin?!-

-Y yo crei que eran menos idiotas por dios!- se quejo –No!, claro que no quiero hacer eso! Que parte de que una mezcla no entendieron?! Una mezcla de dos individuos que forman un solo ser, Rin desaparecería claro, pero yo tambien lo haria, en pocas palabras al unirnos es como que nuestro ser muera para crear uno nuevo, seria un suicidio!- esta solo se sacudió el pelo con molestia –Ahora escuchenme, el problema fue que En la pelea en la ciudad Rin forzó el poder sin dejarme regularlo, lo cual empezó a hacer que nos uniéramos pues lo forzaba de una manera muy agresiva, tanto que era incapaz de mantenerla! Pero la estúpida no me hizo caso cuando le dije que la sincronización estaba saliéndose de control haciendo que nos uniéramos en un solo ser!-

En ese momento recordé nuestra pelea, cuando ella me golpeo por la espalda mientras que despues susurro algo _"usar la sincronización a este punto es peligroso?"_

-El punto radica en que Rin no paro ahí, la muy estúpida siguió y siguió hasta que lo inevitable paso, llegamos a un punto irreversible donde nuestro ser se empezaba a unir, pero morimos antes de que ese proceso se completara, luego aquí es donde entra la pelimorada, al darnos nuestros recuerdos simplemente creo un problema colosal en Rin, mientras que mi ser crecio en el interior de ella para ser capaz de igualar su consciencia en el mundo original, la Rin de esta línea temporal aun no habia descontrolado su skill por lo que era completamente fácil el pensar que no pasaría nada, pero al unir los dos fragmentos de su mente resulto en una catástrofe-

-No termino de entender- Mumuro Honoka ladeando la cabeza algo confundida

-Pongamos como ejemplo esto- esta levanto un dedo –Cuando la memoria de alguien regresa cuales se suponen que deben ser las condiciones?- pregunto a Erena la cual la vio seriamente

-Las condiciones solo se reducen a 2, no son tan complicadas como te imaginas, numero uno, los recuerdos que quieres obtener tienen que existir, osea que forzosamente tienes que existir en otra dimensión o línea temporal para lograr obtener estos recuerdos y la segunda es que debes de estar dispuesta a recibirlos o tu mente en el peor de los casos colapsaría- termino con un tono tan seco que incluso parecio molesto

-Ahí radica el problema, lo que hiciste fue como si pusieras la mente de Maki en el cerebro de Nico!, eso mismo paso conmigo y con Rin! Uniste dos seres que ya eran diferentes- exclamo irritada la chica –Es por eso que nuestra comunicación se corto, la mente de Rin se altero y como yo ya era un ser mas imponente Rin no me podia escuchar, solo en pocas ocasiones fue capaz de hacerlo cuando le advertia del peligro, ademas los efectos secundarios fueron demasiados, adopto parte de su instinto sin querer por lo que esta es capaz de usar mis ojos… o bueno al menos solo uno de estos ya que no se entrega por completo a su poder-

-Entonces dices que el Unir a su versión futura y su versión actual ocasiono el problema y que como efectos secundarios Rin tiene mas poder sobre su skill sin problema?- arqueo la ceja Nico

-Si, ya ves? No es tan difícil de entender- esta de nuevo suspiro algo molesta –Pero ahora siguiendo con el tema, a mi me sorprendio tanto como a ustedes este efecto secundario, no esperaba que algo asi pasara- lo decia mientras miraba sus mano y su cuerpo –Al parecer al momento que Rin perdio la consciencia, la mia que ya tiene la suficiente fuerza tomo su lugar pues su cuerpo aun podia seguir- esta sonrio con algo de tranquilidad –Pero tranquilícense Rin sigue ahí adentro, la puedo sentir, ademas estoy segura que cuando recupere la consciencia ella tomara de vuelta su cuerpo aunque yo lo quiera o no, asi que cálmense un poco y tómense su tiempo, en unas horas ella volverá-

La mayoría de las chicas despues de escuchar su historia empezaron a discutir el como deberían de tratar por esto, pero por mi parte yo pensaba otra cosa, por mas que veia a la chica que estaba tranquila me asustaba… hace menos de un dia habia asesinado a una chica a sangre fría, esta incluso le escupio un monton de mierda pero ella se mantuvo como si nada pasara, ahora la veia tan calmada que me inquietaba

"Rin me pidió que la matara si esto pasaba… deberia…"

-Ni lo pienses Hanayo- hablo la peli naranja mientras que esta bostezaba tranquilamente –No déjate que me asesines-

-Eh?... como supiste lo que estaba…-

-Pensando? No te lo conte verdad? Pero puedo leer mentes tambien- comento divertida –Incluso en aquella noche donde me besaste que estabas pensando en ir a algo mas no es asi?-

Ante el comentario solo me puse roja como un tomate –N-No te bese a ti, bese a Rin-chan- en ese momento solo desvie la mirada algo avergonzada –R-Rin no puede hacer eso aun verdad?-

-Era broma- dijo burlescamente –Solo tengo todos los recuerdos de Rin ademas que mi instinto es mucho mas agudo… es fácil leer a las personas con esa información y un poco de tiempo- esta suspiro algo irritada –Oye Hanayo, no soy tan mala como Rin y las demas creen, es cierto, soy el instinto asesino de ella, pero al desarrollar una personalidad tambien puedo llegar a ser humana… las palabras que te dirigio en esa noche fueron por que ella tenia miedo de que tomara el control… pero aunque eso pasara jamas le haria daño a nadie que no se lo mereciera-

Mi mirada se suavizo un poco mientras que mi mente bajaba la guardia –Entonces no eres una tan mala como dice Rin?

-Probablemente sea peor, pero eso amerita con quien- contesto de manera desinteresada –Que a todo esto, que haras de ahora en adelante?-

La pregunta me extraño –a que te refieres?- pregunte

-Rin confeso su amor por ti aunque ya lo sabias pero te perdono, eso es ganancia desde un principio no lo crees?- mi mirada se volvio algo mas alegre, Rin me habia perdonado… era cierto… ella lo hizo –Deberias de aprovechar el momento, pues ella y tu pelearan juntas contra esa cosa-

-Pelearemos todas- corregi a lo que ella negó

-No nos engañemos, sabemos que las demas sin un skill físico corren tanto riesgo que ustedes no lo permitirán, tendrán que pelear dos contra uno… y honestamente estoy deacuerdo con lo que dijo la idiota, esto es su culpa, por su culpa esa cosa se creo, por eso debes de ayudarla a resolverlo- hablo la chica –Aunque claro yo tambien ayudare si es que me necesitan, pero aprovecha el tiempo, confiésate de manera apropiada, gánate su amor por el momento ya que probablemente lo pierdas durante la pelea pues no mentire como las demas, habrá muertas y bastantes para que puedan lidear con las emociones que las atormentaran-

- _lo hare-_


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

" _Deberiamos… Aprovecharlo"_

 _Por que todo esta oscuro?... Hay alguien ahí?! Alguien?! Nico-chan! Maki-chan! Alguien!_

El oscuro infinito, la soledad me acompañaba o no sabia si emanaba de mi, el sentimiento de estar en este lugar el cual desconocia era horrible, sentía que mi ser moria, que me costaba respirar, el ver, el sentir, sentía que absolutamente todo faltaba, me sentía rara, parecia como si no estuviera viva, sin embargo sabia que lo estaba. Donde estoy? Era la única pregunta que rondaba por mi mente la cual estaba inundada en misterio y miedo, era una rara combinacion… una que no sentía desde hace años… desde que… Yui…

-Hola- una voz se escucho a lo lejos o cercana… no lo sabia, pues sonaba como si estuviera dentro de un túnel, donde rebotaba una y otra vez resonando mas de una vez a mis oídos –Estas bien?-

Con algo de miedo y duda me puse de pie… o incluso no sabia si ya estaba antes de pie, no sentía nada, solo sentía mi ser distorsionado como si tuviera miedo de desaparecer en este lugar hasta no quedar nada de mi

-H-Hay alguien ahí…?- murmure con temor, mi sorpresa fue cuando escuche un leve sonido de afirmación y acto siguiente escuche como esa persona empezaba a acercarse a mi, sus pisadas tan suaves que parecían inexistentes, su respiración la cual por el silencio que habia podia escuchar era tan calmada que me inquietaba aun mas a mi. Mi mente se empezo a preocupar por la voz, que era este lugar? Quien era quien me hablaba, no lo sabia… hace tanto que no me sentía tan vulnerable…

-No te asustes- murmuro la chica que por fin se mostraba ante mi, esta como si estuviera cubierta por alguna especie de negro alrededor de su cuerpo pues era capaz de distinguir su figura pero sus rasgos, vestimenta o cualquier cosa era borroso u oscuro para mi... mis ojos parecían fallar pero no era asi, este lugar nublaba mi ser y engañaba mis sentidos o simplemente los eliminaba. Poco a poco intente ver a la chica, esforzándose por que mi vista la distinguiera, pero no fue necesario pues pasaron segundos hasta que por fin vi como la chica empezaba a adquirir rasgos, o mejor dicho yo empezaba a ser capaz de distinguirlo, un calzado deportivo… un pantalon de mezclilla ajustado, una chamarra naranja, un rostro femenino pero el cual era opacado por los ojos que esta tenia y su cabello anaranjado –Hola Rin-

Parpadee un par de veces antes de poder entrar en razon de quien era la chica –Road…?-

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- formo media sonrisa –Aunque no lo creas extrañe molestarte un monton-

-Road… donde estamos?- pregunte ignorando las palabras de las chica y viendo a mi alrededor que todo era oscuro, como si fueran un sinfín de sombras de diferentes tonos en constante movimiento, pero luego me di cuenta de otra cosa, Road… ella estaba parada justo enfrente mio… a mi altura pero lo que me inquietaba es que a diferencia de todas las veces que llegue a hablar con ella esta parecia real… parecia tan real –E-En verdad eres tu?-

Esta se encogio de hombros sin ningun interes –Claro que soy yo, quien mas podría ser si no fuera tu gemela o doble eh? Niña tonta- esta suspiro –No entres en pánico Rin, estas bien por el momento…este lugar no es peligroso para ti, siempre has estado aquí pero nunca lo habia hecho de forma consciente-

Mire a los alrededores lentamente y con algo de miedo –Estado aquí?... n-no recuerdo este lugar en lo mas minimo- dije mientras temblaba con algo de temor –P-Por que siento miedo… no… no se por que lo siento…-

-Este lugar es tu mente- confeso la chica haciéndome rápidamente dirigir mi mirada hacia la suya frenéticamente –Solo que en este momento no es el mejor lugar para ti… entraste inconscientemente aquí despues de que te dejaran fuera de combate en el mundo real-

-Mundo real…?- entonces entre en cuenta de lo que hablaba, creo que mi mirada nunca pudo reflejar mas terror que en el que ese momento mostre, rápidamente corri hacia road y las tome de los hombros, cosa que me hubiera sorprendido en otra situación –Kayocchin! Tsubasa y Honoka! Ellas están en peligro! Los invocadores son demasiad…-

-Descuida- me calmo la chica sonriendo cosa que me erizo la piel considerando quien era –Ellas están bien… Hanayo los vencio a todos, tu te quedaste inconsciente y Honoka te protegio-

-Entonces me quede inconsciente todo el tiempo?!- la chica asintió –Pero ellas están bien!- asintió de nueva cuenta pero con una mueca de fastidio –Menos mal…-

-Ahora sal de aquí- comento la chica haciéndome abrir los ojos algo sorprendida –No quiero que invadas mi espacio, espero podamos volver a hablar pronto Rin, aunque en mejores circunstancias claro- esta puso su mano sobre mi hombro la cual empezo a brillar haciendo que me alertara

-Road?! Como que hablar?! Donde estas?! Por que jamas pude escucharte de nuevo?!- todas mis preguntas se fueron silenciando poco a poco por una luz que emanaba de mi ser haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneciera con esta, poco a poco fue desapareciendo… eso era como si ella… estuviera … desapareciendo

-ROAD!- grite a todo pulmón. de pronto abri los ojos mientras respiraba de una manera agitada, tan agitada que incluso era difícil el tomar oxigeno, mi mirada era frenética mis ojos lloraban involuntariamente y un nudo en mi garganta se formo apenas pronuncie esas palabras de mis labios –Donde estas…- murmure casi con un tono quebrado mientras intentaba por todos los medio no llorar aunque esto era inútil considerando que ya lo hacia

-Rin-chan!- la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió de golpe, de una manera abrupta, de esta entro una chica de pelo castaño la cual se veia alerta como si algo pudiera hacerme daño, la chica inspecciono hasta el ultimo centimetro con la mirada para luego centrar su mirada en mi –E-Estas bien… R-Rin-chan?- pregunto con un tono extraño en mi nombre como si dudara como llamarme

Me sente en la cama donde estaba y retire la sabana que estaba sobre mi cuerpo para poder sentarme en la orilla de mi cama con la mirada baja, limpiándome las lagrimas ademas de respirando lo mas calmadamente. No fue hasta que pasaron unos segundos que pude ser capaz de hablar, mire a la chica enfrente de mi la cual tenia algunas vendas en los brazos o piernas adenas de algunas leves cortadas en el rostro, pero nada que fuera serio –Kayocchin… asi que lo que dijo era cierto… Venciste a todos tu sola…- mis musculos se relajaron pero de pronto me di cuenta de algo –Espera!- toque mi brazo rápidamente –Como es que tengo mi brazo? Enserio es mio? No lo creo!- dije mientras empezaba a moverlo de un lado a otro sin creer que estuviera a mi, la misma textura, el mismo grosor, incluso mis dedos eran iguales…

De pronto escuche una pequeña risa que provino de la chica castaña cosa que me hizo verla algo extrañada por la accion –Si… jeje eres Rin-chan-

-De que te ries? Nya- comente algo divertida pero confundida por la reaccion tan tierna que tuvo la castaña, por mi parte solo me puse de pie mientras me daba cuenta de que el resto de mi cuerpo no tenia ni un solo rasguño, ni uno solo

-Oye Rin, te sientes completamente bien?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo asentí con algo de duda

No podia dejar de observar mi cuerpo, tenia un short sumamente corto de color verde y una playera blanca de resaque la cual me quedaba demasiado grande

-Que paso ayer?- cuestione a lo que la chica simplemente me dio a entender que la pelea con los invocadores se habia acabado ademas que no habíamos tenido bajas, tambien me explico el como mi factor regenerativo me habia salvado de lo que probablemente hubiera sido mi muerte si no me hubiera recuperado aun dormida, tambien me conto los detalles sobre la pelea con Honoka y Tsubasa la cual ganaron –Enserio acabaron con los 5 ustedes solas?!-

La chica se vio algo nerviosa –S-Si… solo nosotras 3 mientras te protegíamos-

En ese momento me vi con algo de duda, tenia mis dudas al respecto –Entonces me estas diciendo que me quede inconsciente toda la pelea?-

-En resumen- ladeo un poco la cabeza aun con un gesto algo nervioso –P-Pero descuida, ya todo esta bien y no hay nada de que temer...- esta paso a tener un gesto algo triste –Te prometi que no mataria de nuevo…-

-Los asesinaste?- le cuestione de frente a lo que ella asintió con algo de temor a lo que yo solo me dedique a sonreírle –Lo hiciste por las circunstancias Nya- dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su cabello

-N-No estas molesta?-

-Claro que lo estoy, como no estarlo- me encogi de hombros –Pero si hubieras sido tu, probablemente hubiera hecho de todo para protegerte-

Esta rio divertida –Si, creo que lo dejaste muy en claro con el tipo de Otonokizaka, casi lo matas al pobre-

Al recordarme eso simplemente tuve el sonrojo mas raro y salvaje que pude haber tenido en mi vida –E-Es que el te queria atacar de esa manera y ya sabes… no tenias una s-skill en ese entonces por lo que tuve que intervenir, ademas… me gustabas en ese momento- desvie la mirada mientras me rascaba levemente el cuello

En ese momento me sentí como una presa, tal vez era mi instinto jugándome alguna pasada o algo por el estilo, pero sentí que Kayocchin me veia de una manera burlona y casi abusiva cosa que me hizo tensarme aun mas de la cuenta

-Pero…- esta se acerco a mi a pasos largos pero lentos mientras con un dedo empujaba levemente mi frente –Ayer dijiste algo muy diferente-

-Eh?- la mire con algo de confusión –No se de que me hables-

-Kayocchin te amo!- me imito la chica con un aspecto jugueton que yo no conocía aunque de nueva cuenta con un sonrojo intenso en su rostro –Fuiste tan linda en ese momento-

Un rubor se apodero de mi rostro –Estaba desangrándome! No cuenta Nya!-

-Claro que cuenta- me recrimino ella con cierto afán de molestar –Si no lo hiciera seria aburrido, ademas no podría hacer esto- Sin darme tiempo alguno a decir nada esta tomo mi rostro y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta deposito un pequeño y delicado beso en mi labios sin mucho esfuerzo pues no supe reaccionar, ella pese a todo seguía siendo aquella chica inocente y tímida que se había enamorado desde muy pequeña de la chica que nunca la soltó

-Kayocchin?!- dije mientras cubria mis labios con la palma de mi mano

Esta solo sonrio como si estuviera viviendo un recuerdo de hacia años –Rin-chan… Tu… querrías…- esta trago pesado –Salir conmigo?-

-Eh? Como amigas? Claro, ya no estoy molesta por nada de lo que paso…- esta seguia sonrojada hasta las orejas –A-aunque… como p-pareja… tambien podríamos intentarlo- dije en un tono tan avergonzado que incluso era raro

-Enserio?!- pregunto de manera sorprendida la chica –C-Crei que me rechazarias-

-Por que lo haria?! – conteste bruscamente –Siempre me has gustado Kayocchin, crei que eso estaba mas que claro, desde niña, hasta en la secundaria e incluso en Otonokizaka!- le recordé a la castaña –Solo… que era lo suficientemente idiota para no darme cuenta de eso… hasta esa noche… pero si lo que quieres es salir como amigas… tambien estaría bie…-

-NO!- me interrumpio de golpe –A-alguna vez te dije… que yo solo queria que volviéramos a nuestra vida normal, lo recuerdas?- asentí –P-Pues tal vez sea imposible… pero aunque sea… quiero que tu y yo podamos vivir esta vida como si fuera nuestra normalidad, pero quiero que seamos solo las dos… cuando acabe esto no se que pase con los portadores, no se como nos tratara la gente si llegamos a exponernos… pero… pero no me importa! Tu y yo podemos huir Rin-chan… cuando esto acabe… cuando acabemos con Yui… quiero…- esta trago pesado

-Que cosa?- rei por lo bajo mientras ella simplemente se sonrojo y luego mi miro fijamente con una mirada determinada

-Q-Quiero que te cases conmigo!-

.

.

.

.

La sala de la casa que se supone era habitada por los miembros de Muse era demasiado animada, demasiado considerando que parecia que todos los grupos ahora vivian aquí pues pasaban mayor parte del tiempo en este lugar que en su propia casa, aunque si me lo preguntan eso es bueno, digo, al principio era sumamente difícil llevarnos bien, pero ahora parecia que todas habíamos progresado al punto de considerarnos amigas mutuamente

Las chicas estaban divididas en diversos grupos, unos bastante peculiares formados por ambos grupos y algunas chicas de A-Rise, para haber sido atacadas ayer todas se veian tranquilas como si nos les preocupara que en algun momento nos fuera a caer una bomba de la nada o algo por el estilo

Todas platicaban amenamente pero no fue hasta que interrumpimos su charla tan amena que todas se callaron de golpe, nosotras apenas veníamos caminando por el segundo piso mientras todas centraron sus miradas en Hanayo y en mi, aunque creo que mas en mi.

La primera que se levanto del sofá fue Dia la cual me vio seriamente como si me analizara, para luego sonreir de una manera que intentaba parecer "natural" pero mas que eso parecio que me queria asustar lo cual logro sin duda alguna –H-Hoshizora, como dormiste?-

Al escuchar la pregunta me debati si contesta o no por su sonrisa –Em… bien… supongo- murmure por lo bajo

Esta al escuchar mi respuesta simplemente miro a Hanayo de reojo la cual asintió con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, cosa que hizo que al parecer Dia se relajara bastante pues quito su sonrisa tétrica y paso a suspirar pesadamente para luego como si no le importara mi presencia volver a su pratica con las chicas de A-Rise

-Paso algo de lo que me debo enterar?- pregunte con algo de incomodidad a la castaña a mi lado la cual negó nerviosamente –Segura? Pareciera que todas actúan raras desde que me vieron… incluso tu me viste algo raro-

-Debe ser tu imaginación jeje-

Despues de eso procedimos todas a desayunar de una manera un tanto particular pues todas hicimos a una lado los muebles de la sala para hacer espacio mientras que Nico y Yoshiko hacían una mesa y traían sillas (Y por hacían es literalmente imaginaba una mesa y por traían me refieron a otra dimensión) en la cual nos sentamos todas las personas del lugar y ahí fue donde una aclaración sumamente grande llego a mis oídos, Muse y Aquors ahora se volverían uno solo, pues decían que todas tenían la confianza suficiente en las demas integrantes, hablamos de bastantes cosas mas, aunque ninguna tan importante, por alguna razon todas las personas me preguntaron el como me sentía o si sentía algo diferente en mi, estas preguntas reforzaban mas mi creencia en que todas me ocultaban algo pues la mayoría no preguntaban de que perdi el brazo o de mis heridas si no que mas bien preguntaban sobre como se encontraba mi memoria y hasta donde recordaba. Dejando de lado ese tema que luego resolvería la cosa se volvio mas tranquila cuando You y Kotori sirvieron en desayuno para todas, todas el mismo platillo cosa que no incomodo a ninguna, el resto del desayuno transcurrio en platicas amenas las cuales no eran muy importantes, aunque de por medio estaban los invocadores de los cuales apenas tenía recuerdos vagos de como eran.

El desayuno concluyo pero Tsubasa alzo la voz dando indicación de que habría una platica, despues de que todas dejaron lo que hacían como lavar platos o alguna otra tarea mas procedimos a sentarnos de nueva cuenta en la mesa –Muy bien… como sabran ayer fuimos atacadas, no queria importunarlas en medio del desayuno, pero saben bien que tenemos que estar atentas a esto- todas asintieron –Tengo buenas y malas noticias, las malas son que las personas de ayer eran hombres del gobierno de japon los cuales fueron enviados para probablemente asesinarnos, esto hace que el hecho de que los hayamos vencido ayer llame la atención de los altos mandos para tomar medidas mas drásticas-

-y las buenas zura?-

-Las buenas son que Anju a podido instalar un perímetro para evitar la entrada de ataques aéreos y a la vez el paso en un radio de 6 kilometros, por lo que en este momento estamos aisladas del mundo- esta suspiro –Solo hay algunos defectos-

Nozomi alzo la mano algo preocupada –Que defectos hablamos?-

Anju sonrio y luego hablo –El problema es que use mucha tecnología a mi alrededor para hacer un escudo tan potente pero la tecnología se acabo y probablemente el escudo no se mantenga el suficiente tiempo que necesitamos- se cruzo de brazos por fin mostrando un gesto algo preocupado –Esto me inquieta bastante-

-Tiempo? Podemos huir a otra dimensión, no es necesario que nos quedemos aquí- abogo Kanan algo curiosa –Podemos partir cuando queramos no es asi Nico?-

La peli negra negó –El hecho de transportar a personas a otras dimensiones es algo sumamente agotador, tanto que no creo aun tener la fuerza para hacerlo de nuevo, tendre que esperar… no lo se, un mes?-

-Un mes?- Dijo Mari –Tenemos tanto tiempo?-

-Lo tenemos- respondio Erena –El escudo tendrá un periodo de 5 meses… el tiempo es bastante, pero lo que nos preocupa es que al ritmo de nuestro entrenamiento el progreso no será tan satisfactorio como necesitamos para acabar con esa cosa-

Maki suspiro –Pero para eso podemos simplemente aumentar la rutinas para lograr un desempeño mejor?- pregunto –Ademas no creo que nos falte tanto… el problema es solo el cuerpo principal de Yui, entre todas podríamos si evitamos a sus demas posesiones-

-Es un punto- dijo Eli –Pero tenemos que estar preparada por si las moscas-

Poco despues de haber aclarado esos puntos la platica acabo sin necesidad de que yo dijera ni una sola palabra, sentía adormilado mi cuerpo, estaba entumecido, como si ayer hubiera esforzado mis musculos al máximo, cosa que me molestaba bastante, pues no recuerdo haber usado mi skill en ningun momento despues de desmayarme

-Hey Rin-chan- Ruby llamo mi atención entre la gente que platicaba a nuestro alrededor –Vayamos a entrenar-

La petición me tomo por sorpresa, pero en ese momento sonreí, no podia decirle que no a la pelirroja… pero ahí estaba un pequeño detalle… yo no le podia decir que no, pero alguien mas si

De pronto sentí como alguien tomo mi brazo con algo de rudeza –Lo siento Kurosawa- dijo la castaña que se abrazaba de mi –Pero yo entrenare con Rin-chan, despues de todo ella es mi prometida-

Alguna vez han sentido el silencio absoluto? Probablemente no, por que este es imposible de crear pues todo produce sonido de alguna forma… o al menos yo creía que era imposible por que en este mismo momento me demostraron lo contrario…

la sala se quedo en completo silencio, las chicas que antes hablaban ignorando mi presencia pasaron a mirarme a mi y a Hanayo como si fueramos lo único importante en el lugar, todas nos miraron algunas con incredulidad, algunas con una risa pensando que era una broma y otras con fastidio, pero la sorpresa permanecia en boca de todas

-Que cosa?!- Honoka, Chika y Kotori se acercaron de golpe y hablaron en unisonido haciéndome retroceder unos centímetros aun con Hanayo tomándose de mi brazo, la cual estaba roja hasta las orejas y con la mirada baja pues al parecer los celos le habían pasado una mala jugada

Del otro lado se escucho un suspiro –Me tienes que estar jodiendo- Nico se golpeo la frente mientras esta se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la cocina –Saben que? Ni siquiera dire nada, voy por un café-

-Rin!- Eli grito molesta –Desde cuando paso esto?! –

-no te molestes Elicchi-

-Pero!-

-Yo tambien estoy molesta, crei que nos tenias confianza Rin-chan, por que no no lo dijiste?-

-esperen!- hable de golpe mientras las interrumpia –Claro que confio en ustedes, pero esto paso en la mañana y…-

-Hoy en la mañana?- Hablo You dando un silbido de impresión para luego mirar a Riko –Ves Riko-chan? eso es tener dedicación a una relación, deberíamos casarnos tambien-

La chica de pelo tinto fue invadida por un rubor –Q-Que?! E-eso es una proposición?!-

-Nop, era broma- sonrio la peligris –Yousoro!-

Las peleas empezaron a abundar en la habitación todas por nuestra culpa pero a la vez sin ser necesariamente de nuestro interes, pues muchas derivaban de nuestro comentario haciendo que esto fuera algo mas complicado

-ALTO!- todas en las sala guardaron silencio mirándome con rareza –Jamas le dije que me casaria con Kayocchin!

-Eh?- murmuro Mari –Entonces será una unión libre?-

-No es eso!- reclame ya con un gesto algo molesto cosa que hizo reir a unas y retroceder a otras probablemente temiendo que mis ojos se encendieran, mire a la castaña que parecia estar avergonzada –Kayocchin! Diles que paso!- le exigi a la chica que se encogio aun mas como diciendo "no me grites"

Esta simplemente me solto para enderezarce y luego paso a mirar a todas –E-Es cierto… le propuse matrimonio a Rin-chan-

-Esa es mi Kouhai- Hablo Kanan orgullosa

-Eso si es divertido Zura-

-Pero… ella me rechazo- estas palabras hicieron que la mayoría abrieran los ojos con con sorpresa la cual me molestaba

-Enserio?- pregunto asombrada Umi –Crei que Rin era del tipo de persona impulsivas-

-Le dije que lo pensaría y le daría una respuesta –Termine por tomar la palabra –No es que no me guste la idea de estar con Kayocchin de esa manera, ya saben, soy alguien de vez en cuando muy sentimental-

-De vez en cuando?- se burlo Nico que regresaba con su café –Siempre terminas diciendo incoherencias respecto a cuanto nos quieres despues de una pelea-

La mire con molestia y un rubor –Dejame hablar o hablare sobre la foto que tienes en tu estuche de Maki-chan!- dije mientras que antes de que me diera cuenta Maki miraba asesinamente a la peli negra –Es cierto que me gusta Hanayo de una forma romántica… demasiado cierto, pero le dije que teníamos que tomarnos un tiempo como pareja… y que despues de la pelea con Yui le daría mi respuesta- hable con la mayor calma que pude –Asi que dejen de creerse todo lo que Kayocchin dice cuando le da un ataque de celos Nya!-

-L-Lo siento- se disculpo la castaña

-En ese caso esta decidido- hablo Tsubasa con una sonrisa demasiado divertida

-Que cosa?- cuestione

-Ustedes son mucho mas fuerte que nosotras, por lo que no les hara mal perderse una semana de entrenamiento… aunque claro no pueden alejarse mucho que digamos-

-Eh? Eso que significa?-

 _-Que tengan una cita, tienen tiempo libre-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan e impulsan para seguir escribiendo uwu**


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

" _Ojala pudiera durar para siempre"_

-Te amo Rin-chan…-

El aroma de la chica me incitaba, su cuerpo me atraía y su presencia destaba mi locura en todas las formas que pudiera imaginar, la amaba, amaba a la chica con la cual estaba, a la chica con la que me habia vuelto una. Nuestro amor desbordaba de maneras que ni nosotras imaginábamos posibles, era un sinfín de sensaciones que ninguna de las dos alguna vez habia llegado a experimentar… nos preguntábamos mutuamente como era posible, como simplemente era posible que ella y yo hubiéramos podido vivir separadas tanto tiempo.

Los suaves roces de su piel eran un deleite para mi, la sensación de sus labios recorriendo todo mi cuerpo era algo increíble pero sobre todo el tenerla aquí era lo que me llenaba de felicidad, dándome cuenta de que la espera habia terminado para ambas. Ese fue el único pensamiento que llegamos a tener desde el principio de esta relación, ninguna contenia sus deseos sobre la otra pues ya no eramos capaces de hacerlo. 3 años separadas habia sido un lapso de tiempo tan largo a mis ojos a igual que a los suyos, todo su dolor y sus recuerdos se esfumaban mientras estuviera conmigo mientras que mi necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado al igual se esfumaba.

Sus labios eran suaves, eran dulces, su sabor era lo mas peculiar que habia probado en mi vida... sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos… era tan placentero esto que no solo una queria esto, si no que ambas lo deseábamos, pedíamos el estar con la otra por siempre desenfrenadamente.

Cada vez que conectaba mi mirada con la suya solo cruzaba un pensamiento por mi mente "Quiero estar siempre a su lado" era lo único que llegaba a mi mente considerando el hecho de tomarla de la mano y jamas dejarla ir.

-Yo tambien te amo Kayocchin- susurre

.

.

.

La mañana habia llegado o mejor dicho la tarde. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por medio de las cortinas golpeándome directamente en mi rostro por ende me movi algo incomoda frunciendo mi expresión, intente taparme con mi sabana pero cuando lo intente cai al suelo por la forma brusca en la que me movi, me levante del suelo no con dolor (cosa que agradecia a mi skill) pero si con cierta molestia mañanera. Al ponerme de pie me di cuenta de que literalmente estaba desnuda, cosa que me importo poco pues tome un par de prendas de el armario las cuales consistían en un short corto de color azul y una camisa de color verde holgada

Sali de mi habitación esperando despertar por fin pero para cuando abri la puerta me lleve la grata sorpresa de encontrar ahí a la persona que tanto queria, esta estaba cocinando con mucha concentración la cual se rompió por completo para cuando escucho mi primer paso, esta volteo a verme con una sonrisa

-Rin-chan, buenos días!- saludo eufóricamente a lo que yo sonreí y le correspondi el saludo –El desayuno ya casi esta listo, deberías de irte a sentar en un momento lo serviré-

No alegue ni un poco ante la oferta de la chica pues como era costumbre estaba demasiado agotada como para decir alguna tontería o peor aun hacer algo, me sente con algo de tranquilidad mientras suspiraba pesadamente, pocos segundos despues un par de platos llegaron a la mesa, estos con una comida que olía estupendo, mientras que enfrente de mi la chica se sentaba con sus propios alimentos.

-Como dormiste?- pregunto con una mueca tan feliz en su rostro que me daba la impresión que ni siquiera necesitaba devolverle la pregunta

Sonreí tiernamente –Dormi muy bien jeje, gracias por hacer el desayuno, Mañana me tocara hacerlo a mi asi que ni se te ocurra hacerlo Nya- le dije con un tono tan jugueton que incluso me sentía como mi vieja yo, la chica que no era tan realista, la que podia sonreir con su inocencia infinita

La castaña rio ante mi comentario –Lo siento, Lo siento, pero te veias tan linda dormida que no pude evitarlo, queria darte una pequeña sorpresa , ademas si íbamos a comer con las demas como de costumbre creo que no podríamos explicar ciertas cosas- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con los dedos de ambas manos

Obviamente sabia a que se referia, no era sorpresa para ninguna de las dos que nos preocupáramos por eso ya que en nuestro cuello habia unas cuantas marcas las cuales no serian fáciles de ocultar considerando que estas ocupaban gran parte.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada por las palabras de la chica y su pobre inocencia –Jajaja, enserio? Crees que las demas no se han dado cuenta de las marcas? Por dios son tan obvias que incluso ya ni siquiera se molestan en ocultarlo-

Hanayo tomo color en su rostro –S-Se habían dado cuenta?!- asentí divertida –Y por que no me lo dijiste?!-

-Por que sabia que te ibas a poner asi, ademas no es como si fuera difícil darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas considerando mi instinto y un factor mas-

-Que factor?- pregunto

-Que vivi con Nozomi-chan tres años Nya!- dije con un gesto sombrio recordando los miles de washi washi que habia recibido durante mi estadia en aquellos lugares

La chica rio dulcemente ante el comentario haciendo que el ambiente fuera calido y agradable para ambas, las dos comimos sin ninguna prisa hablando de las mil y un anécdotas que nos faltaba por contarle a la otra, era tan raro, todo lo que contábamos estaba dentro de un lapso de 3 años, pero por alguna razon habia tantas cosas que parecia que nos habíamos separado por décadas, la chica me contaba como eran las cosas en Otonokizaka desde mi desaparición ademas que Eli, Nozomi y Nico al igual habían desaparecido, al parecer la escuela cerro gracias a este suceso pues cuando las de segundo desaparecieron todo entro en un estado de pánico dando como resultado el cierre total de la escuela. Muchos mas temas entraban en contexto pero uno en especial llamaban mi atención.

-Que hay de mis padres?- pregunte con un gesto algo incomodo considerando la fibra que estaba tocando de mi pasado –Como están?-

Hanayo hizo una mueca de decepcion –Probablemente no te guste oírlo… pero…- le alenté a que hablara por lo que esta tomo aire con un poco de amargura en su boca –Tus padres… bueno ellos… se separaron un par de meses antes de nuestra pelea en Akibahara-

Esto cayo como una cubeta de agua helada para mi pues mire a la chica sorprendida –Se separaron?! Mis papas? Ellos eran tan amorosos, su relación era perfecta como es que algo asi pudo haber…- poco a poco fui entrando en cuenta de lo que habia pasado haciendo que mi tono se apagara lentamente mientras miraba a Hanayo con algo de tristeza –Fue por mi culpa… no es asi?-

La chica parecio no querer decir absolutamente nada, pero asintió con pesadez pasados unos segundos –Tus padres no soportaron mas la carga de haberte perdido, al principio ambos te buscaban juntos con las esperanzas en alto mientras yo les ayudaba, poco a poco todo se fue deteriorando, su relación se empezo a fracturar cuando pasaron los años. Se culpaban mutuamente de lo que habia pasado sin argumento alguno y bueno… yo me entere de la noticia cuando tuve un dia libre de mis entrenamientos en Aquors, quise visitar a tus padres pero tu madre se habia quedado con la casa y tu padre vive en un apartamento no muy lejos de donde nos enfrentamos ese dia... según lo que se ambos siguen con tu búsqueda aunque ya no tienen muchas esperanzas que digamos-

-Yo los rompi…- murmure con un nudo en la garganta y apretando los puños –Tenemos que acabar con Yui de una vez por todas, Yui controlaba todo, desde los mas altos mandos del gobierno, si la acabamos la operación Hunters será eliminada, por ende aquors deberia quedar en el olvido mientras que nuestra resistencia por fin seria libre para poder vivir sus vidas, si lo hacemos, podre volver a casa- sonreí intuitivamente –Si lo logro podre volver a casa con papa y mama, podría hacer que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, podría estar contigo Kayocchin! Podría estudiar a la vez que ayudo a la gente y con eso de que aquors ya no existirá ya no será tan difícil hacerlo- dije animadamente

Por la mente de la castaña no paso ningun pensamiento alegre si no que mas bien paso todo lo contrario " _gánate su amor por el momento ya que probablemente lo pierdas durante la pelea pues no mentire como las demas, habrá muertas y bastantes para que puedan lidear con las emociones que las atormentaran"_ era una frase que atormentaba a la chica desde el momento en que la peli naranja de ojos felinos le dedico aquellas palabras, estas habían sido una carga tan grande que Hanayo no podia pensar de una manera clara el como podían terminar las cosas…

-Rin-chan- llamo mi atención la chica –Que pasaría… si nunca pudieras volver a tu vida?- pregunto la chica con un tono tan angustiado que no pude evitar verla con un gesto de sorpresa en mi rostro

-De que hablas? Claro que lo hare de una u otra forma, ademas Yui es el único problema por el momento, si lo arrancamos de raíz podemos hacerlo Nya!- hable con entusiasmo que parecio contagiar un poco a la castaña

Esta solo sonrio de manera nostálgica –Desde cuando volviste a ser Rin-chan?-

-Eh?- murmure confundida – A que te refieres?-

-Eres la chica de la que me enamore, volviste a ser tu, tan linda, tan radiante y brillante, desde que paso el funeral de Yui no pude evitar notar que no eras la misma conmigo, con nadie… pero ahora parece que a regresado una autentica sonrisa a tu rostro.- confeso la chica haciéndome soltar un gesto algo dolido

Tome mi tiempo para hablar –Lo siento… te hice sentir mal durante ese tiempo, inclusive te llegue a apartar por que tenia miedo de hacerte daño con mi skill, pero…- mire mis manos –Se siente tan raro… me siento diferente pero a la vez me siento vacia… no puedo evitar pensar que nosotras somos las culpables de esto-

-Nosotras no hicimos nada malo… le dimos un lugar donde estar a una niña que no tenia a nadie que la quisiera, hiciste lo correcto Rin-chan, nuestro error es no habernos dado cuenta de que tan dependiente era ella de nosotras- me miro con unos ojos que reflejaban angustia –Te veneraba como su ídolo… queria ser como tu, ayudar a la gente como tu la ayudaste, eso era algo bueno, pero ella lo llevo muy lejos, su ideal se fundio con su skill inestable… la hizo enloquecer…-

-Nosotras tenemos la culpa de eso, no importa que tan bueno o malo haya sido el como la cuidamos o tratamos, el punto es que jamas debi defenderla, debi de haberla dejado esa vez, dejar que la golpearan y que se quedara sol…- no tuve tiempo de decir otra cosa pues de golpe una bofetada llego a mi mejilla, esta no me dolio del todo pero si se sintió como un golpe critico, mire a la castaña que me dirigía una mirada molesta

\- No digas eso, no importa que tan inestable sea, que tan loca este en este momento, en ese momento tu eras una chica normal que solo defendió a otra chica normal. Si fueras del tipo de persona que dejaría sufrir a una persona asi nunca me habría enamorado de ti Rin-chan, esto de acuerdo en que en cierta forma es nuestra culpa, yo tambien te idolatraba en ese momento, compartíamos nuestra admiración por ti por lo que se lo que ella sentía, si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera recibido su skill… tu creerías que lo mejor hubiera sido no conocerme? Dejarme sola en el jardín de infantes? O dejar que la gente se burlara de mi por ser muy timida?- su mirada se volvio algo mas suave –Tu eres tu por como actuas y tu naturaleza Rin-chan, recuerda que no siempre las cosas salen como deberían, puedes hacer cosas buenas en tu vida mientras el fruto estará podrido de una u otra forma, pero no por eso debes arrepentirte de haberlo cultivado.

-Kayocchin…- desvie mi mirada apenada –Yo… Yo me siento terrible… mi amiga… Yui era como una hermana para mi, era lo mas cercano que habia tenido a una hermana menor… el verla en ese estado me rompió el corazón, primero lo vi como un milagro , el que estuviera viva me lleno de alegría, pero entonces las palabras de Nico-chan intervinieron, dijeron que ella habia asesinado a Maki-chan… que habia asesinado incluso a mas personas de ambos bandos, intente negarlo… lo intente con todo mi ser, evite creer que lo que habia dicho era verdad, pero entonces ella lo afirmo con orgullo en sus palabras, tuve miedo del como se habia hecho del que rayos habíamos llegado a formar… confeso que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por mi, que todo lo que hacia era gracias a mi, que yo seria la causa de que formara un nuevo mundo… me ofrecio vivir a su lado pero cuando me negué… ella…- puse una mano en mi cuello pues me aterraba recordar aquel momento, algunas lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro –Me asesino… mi propia hermana me asesino, Kayocchin

Hanayo negó rápidamente con un gesto bastante molesto –La detendremos, no tienes que preocuparte por eso… pero hay algo que alguien me pidió que te dijera- la mire con algo de confusión –No hay salvación para Yui, intentemos de una u otra forma ella ya no tiene salvación

-Quien te dijo eso?- pregunte con un gesto indescriptible

-No importa- respondio de inmediato –Pero el punto es que no la podemos salvar asi que solo queda una opción para todo esto… -

Me costo un momento imaginar esa posible solución pero entonces esta llego a mi mente sin que se lo pidiera por lo que mire a Hanayo con algo de incredulidad –Dices… que la asesinemos?-

La castaña guardo silencio, pero no era necesario que respondiera pues desde un principio ya tenia la idea de que su respuesta era afirmativa. Un sinfín de pensamientos invadieron mi mente la mayoría de estos no eran para nada agradables pues simplemente pensaba el numero de formas en la que la pelea podia acabar y para mi desgracia cada uno de esos escenarios terminaban en nuestra muerte o en la de Yui

-P-Pero no te angusties por ello ahora- hablo la chica viendo el estado en el que me habia dado dejado su comentario –Deberiamos enfocarnos en divertirnos por el momento, de igual momento seguimos teniendo tiempo libre-

Ante el comentario deje de lado lo que hacia y la vi con cierta sonrisa en mi rostro –No te molesta tanto tiempo libre? Llevamos demasiado-

-mientras podamos vivir las dos juntas creo que no me molestaría quedarme asi por el resto de mi vida- comento con cierto sonrojo en su rostro el cual me hizo reir un poco –Pero dejando eso de lado… no importa si tenemos o no tiempo libre, literalmente solo podemos entrenar tu y yo por nuestras skills físicas, aunque estuviéramos con las demas terminaríamos solo las dos, por eso no me preocupo tanto por eso-

Solo la vi con el gesto mas divertido que pude expresar en ese momento –En cierto punto tienes razon jeje-

El resto fue historia, comimos de manera normal hablando amenamente dejando esos temas para cuando fueran necesarios discutirlos, hablamos sobre nuestros planes del dia de hoy y despues de discutirlos un poco partimos de nuestro hogar. Salimos de la casa donde antes se quedaba Aquors pues estas nos la habían cedido para poder pasar ahí nuestro tiempo. Ambas llevábamos una mochila en nuestra espalda, teníamos ropa de entrenamiento, Hanayo un uniforme negro bastante normal de playera ajustada y un pantalón deportivo del mismo color mientras que yo llevaba el que usábamos en los entrenamientos de nuestra base, un uniforme color azul marino con ciertas rayas blancas desde el cuello de la playera hasta las mangas o del inicio del pantalon hasta el final por los laterales.

-Empezamos a entrenar?- pregunto Hanayo con cierta sonrisa la cual me hizo reir bastante

-Hasta la montaña?- pregunte a lo que asintió animadamente –La que pierda tendrá un castigo, bien? Ademas no es como si no tuvieras condición para hacer flexiones en caso de que pierdas-

-No perderé- aseguro la chica divertida

-Ya lo veremos- sin mas mi ojo derecho se encendio con una mirada felina me puse en posición mientras que escuchaba como Hanayo hacia lo mismo –Ahora!-

Ambas empezamos a correr en direccion a la montaña, primero pasamos por las casas, aunque ambas teníamos skills físicos nuestros movimientos eran tan diferentes que era divertido, los pasos de Hanayo eran fuertes pero eran pasos lentos, se impulsaba con cada paso que daba un gran tramo del camino, sus movimientos terminaban por ser firmes y fuertes, pero conmigo era diferente, mis pasos eran constantes pero rapidos, era como dar pasos aproximadamente unas 15 veces mas rápido que un ser humano, por lo que mis movimientos eran muy agiles y veloces, fuera cual fuera la forma en la que nos movíamos íbamos codo contra codo, por fin salimos de la zona residencial no sin antes saludar a alguna de nuestras compañeras que pasaban por la zona. Nos adentramos en el bosque, este era tan molesto por cuestiones obvias pues obstaculizaban nuestros movimientos, pero para mi eso no represento un problema pues como lo saben soy una especie de gato y el ir en los arboles se me daba como si de respirar se tratara, saltaba de rama a rama, pisando sobre esta o simplemente sosteniéndome con las manos para darme impulso

A los segundos de haber entrado en el bosque salte la ultima rama de un árbol para de golpe subir directamente a la cima de la montaña, no pasaron mas de 10 segundos por que de la nada salio una castaña de entre los arboles, esta tenia un gesto algo frustrado

-No es justo! Tu puedes moverte mas libremente que yo- se quejo la chica con un gesto derrotado y deprimido. Esta suspiro algo decepcionada –Bueno, perdi, cual es mi castigo

Sin mas solo me acerque a la chica para darle un rápido pero corto beso el cual la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que su rostro se pusiera de un color tan alto que parecia que se iba a desmayar –Ese es tu castigo- le dije con una sonrisa y un leve rubor

Seguimos el camino que habíamos acordado hasta llegar al lugar donde era el punto definido…

Uní mis manos una con otra en señal de respeto mientras que a la vez cerraba mis ojos –Lamentamos el como termino esto…-

Delante de nosotras estaba lo que eran cinco cruces las cuales estaban en fila mientras que justo debajo de estas habia lo que parecia un monton de tierra… eran tumbas…

Hanayo al igual rezo un poco por el descanso de esos sujetos mientras que despues de hacerlo me miro en silencio

-Que era lo que habran querido?- le pregunte a la chica con cierto tono algo apagado –Por que nos atacaron asi… y por que pelearon hasta perder la vida?-

Hanayo se tomo unos segundos antes de hablar –La verdad no lo se… dijeron muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, dijeron que nosotros habíamos arruinado su mundo hace muchos años, creyeron que eramos amenazas que debían de eliminar…- guardo silencio unos pocos segundo –Creian tanto en ello que murieron peleando-

Por mas que miraba las tumbas donde estaban no podia evitar sentir una pulsada en mi corazón, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba temblando, era un sentimiento raro… era como… culpa –Kayocchin…-

-Si?-

-Enserio no tuve nada que ver en esta pelea?- pregunte con un tono tan serio que ella se sorprendio mientras que rápidamente cambiaba ese gesto por uno mas nervioso –Si tuve algo que ver no es asi?-

Hanayo guardo silencio de nuevo haciendo que la respuesta estuviera mas que clara para mi –No… no hiciste nad…-

Rei un poco –Por que me mientes? Se que hice algo, si no mi cuerpo no reaccionaria de esta forma frente a las tumbas de ellos… no quiero que me lo cuentes… pero solo quiero calmarme un poco quiero saber que tuve algo que ver… si no, no me explico que es esta culpa que esta dentro de mi… esa chica… Kurika era su nombre si no mal recuerdo, su mirada en el momento que nos miro, estaba lastimada y casi no podia concentrarme en nada pues el dolor era horrible… pero su mirada cuando logre verla no era mas de dolor cada vez que asestaba un golpe, era de ira cada vez que hablaba, pero siempre reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia… era como si ella…-

-Si te calma creo que no hay motivo que lo oculte- hablo la chica castaña con un gesto algo serio e indescriptible –Tu quedaste inconsciente en la pelea… iba perdiendo de una manera abismal, fue horrible, crei que moriría… crei que morirías por el hecho de que yo perdiera… pero entonces tu acudiste a mi como cuando eramos niñas, me salvaste, detuviste el que me lastimaran aun mas, te pusiste en medio como si fueras una heroína y detuviste su golpe, luego inconscientemente peleaste de una manera que nunca habia visto, con un poder que hacia que tu estado actual fuera solo como un 15% de lo que en verdad podias hacer, fuiste tan fuerte… tan hábil que incluso pudiste impulsarnos para seguir peleando, entonces fue cuando ganamos-

En ese momento varios pensamientos venían a mi mente pero habia uno que sobresalia de todos –Yo… la mate?-

Un par de segundos pasaron sin respuesta hasta que esta llego –No- respondio firmemente Hanayo –Yo lo hice, la golpee tan fuerte que… la termine por matar… tu no tuviste nada que ver-

Despues de esos leves diálogos volvimos a dedicar una oración a las personas que en su momento nos habían intentado asesinar pero que habían muerto en el intento, al hacerlo nos retiramos del lugar, fuimos un tanto mas alejado de donde estaban las tumbas y como ya era costumbre empezamos a entrenar, mis movimientos eran mas fuertes, mientras que los de Hanayo no se quedaban atrás, superamos a nuestras versiones pasadas hace tiempo por lo que estaba segura que si Kayocchin y yo peleábamos juntas, no habia portador que nos pudiera detener. Practicamos hasta que nuestro cuerpo nos pidió descansar y eso fue hasta pasadas las 4 horas de entrenamientos consecutivo, de nuestras mochilas sacamos varios platillos de comida, demasiados por no decir mas, uno diría que es mucha comida incluso para 8 personas, pero nuestras skills no pensaban lo mismo por lo que comíamos como monstruos.

El atardecer llego sin mas, como si el dia nunca se hubiera presentado, nosotras apreciábamos este atardecer sentadas en la rama del árbol mas alto de la cima de la montaña, nos sentamos una junto a la otra, viendo como el sol se escondia con timidez mientras nosotras lo viamos atravez de la barrera de fuerza de Anju que ya parecia ser muy frágil

Hanayo se habia recostado en mi hombro mientras entrelazaba su mano conmigo, mire el cielo con mucha atención como si este me fuera a hablar pues tal vez seria la ultima vez que veria un atardecer tan hermoso con la persona que amaba

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Hanayo y yo habíamos empezado a vivir juntas, desde que los invocadores nos atacaron y por ende hoy habia sido nuestro ultimo dia antes de volver a nuestro mundo, era el ultimo dia de paz para poder regresar.

" _Mañana volveremos a nuestro mundo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kazuki-Taichou: En realidad creo que se habia dejado en claro que las mandarian a sus hogares a las Musas de esa dimension, como dijo Anju ella se encargo desde mucho antes de todo ese problema, por su parte nivel 3... no, no habra tal cosa, el nivel 2 sera lo maximo que alguien podra llegar a tener, incluso Yui no puede exceder esa regla, gracias por leer nwn

Hermmssakurabloom: como dije paso del lemon XD, ademas creo que no hay mucho que responder jeje, gracias por leer nwn

 **Hasta la proxima nwn7**


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

"La Guerra empieza aqui y ahora"

-Demonios... dame un momento- una rubia se apoyaba en sus rodillas con un gesto de malestar -Jamas me podrea acostumbrar a esto- esta se tapo su boca con ambas manos para evitar vomitar

-No es tan malo- sonrei mientras le daba una palmaditas en la espalda a mi compañera

Muy bien, probablemente se pregunten de que se queja mi compañera no es asi? pues bueno, para resumir todo esto solo hacia falta mirar el entorno en el que nos encontrabamos para poder deducirlo.

Estabamos en el tejado de un edificio cualquiera, este calculaba unos 20 pisos, bastante alto si me lo preguntas, pero creo que lo mas sobresaliente del lugar seria otra cosa. Delante de nosotras estaba lo que parecia un portal este de un colo azul intenso, su interior parecia estar formado por agua y por lo menos la mitad de nosotras ya lo habiamos cruzado

-No entiendo como es que esto sigue siendo posible- Hablo una chica de pelo tinto perteneciente a Aquors -Digo, ya estuvimos haya tanto tiempo, pero el ver que algo como esto exista no deja de sorprenderme - refiriendose al portal

-Yo leia comics asi que alguna vez llegue a fantasear con algo asi- Dijo una chica de pelo peli gris mientras miraba a la pelinaranja con un gesto divertido -No es asi Chika-chan?-

-En realidad lo pense! se parece al numero 52 de la serie de comics que coleccionabamos- dijo con nostalgia la peli naranja

Los dialogos animados de las chicas continuaron por algunos momentos mas, mientras veiamos como habia siluetas que seguian saliendo del portal pues pasabamos de solo dos personas a la vez, cosa que hacia que tuvieramos que estar en la azotea esperando a las demas integrantes

Del portal empezaron a surgir las compañeras que faltaban en la azotea, no fue hasta que paso la ultima pareja que el portal se cerro abruptamente desapareciendo en medio de la nada. Nico y Maki habian sido las ultimas en pasar atravez de este.

Mire a mi alrededor con algo de curiosidad inspeccionando a nuestras compañeras, por lo que conte ya eramos todas, ninguna faltaba en el grupo, tanto Muse, A-Rise y aquors estaban en el lugar

-Muy bien!- Nico elevo la voz con un tono autoritario y serio el cual no era muy comun ver en ella, su llamado hizo que todas se acercaran a escucharla -Estamos de vuelta en nuestro mundo, el mundo del que escapamos y al que defenderemos!- Miro a todas con seriedad -Sabemos que esto sera dificil, sera mas que dificil si queremos acabar con esa cosa de una vez por todas, por eso necesitamos la cooperacion de todas y cada una de las integrantes aqui presentes-

-Cuenta con nosotras- hablo Chika con un tono serio la cual respondia por todo su grupo

-Nosotras ocasionamos esto, claro que ayudaremos, quiero patearle el trasero a esa cosa- Respondio Tsubasa con un gesto divertido pero el cual no dejaba de ser serio

Nico asintio con algo de pesadez para luego mirar a todas las miembros de Muse las cuales simplemente asintieron con una sonrisa -Como saben pelearemos con esa cosa, el plan ya esta marcado al pie de la letra, y si tenemos suerte podemos intentar acabar con esto antes de que empiece-

en ese momento solo una mano se alzo con algo de timidez de por medio -Q-Que plan?- hablo la castaña con la cual habia vivido estos ultimos meses

Algunas miradas de molestia se clavaron en Hanayo, pero yo ni siquiera alce la palabra pues estaba en la misma situacion, no sabia nada del plan, pero no por eso iba a exponerme para que me regañaran

-Es cierto- Hablo Nozomi -Rin-chan y tu estuvieron viviendo alejadas de nosotras, por lo que solo saben algunas variables del plan-

-Seria razonable contarselos.- dijo Kotori -Son parte escencial del plan-

Maki asintio comprendiendo la situacion -El plan sera bastante simple, como sabemos hay algunas Skills que son capaces de contrarrestarse con una Skill contraria, como por ejemplo, una de fuego contra una de agua, en ese concepto se basa nuestro plan. Si esa cosa es capaz de controlar personas debe hacerlo por medio de alguna transmision telequinetica o algo por el estilo, asi que si conseguimos encontrar una skill en la base de datos de Aquors o Muse sobre alguien con dicha habilidad, Takami-san la copiara para usarla contra ella y inhabilitar su control mental- Esta sonrio satisfecha -Es un buen plan, no lo creen? ustedes seran el señuelo, la dirigiran a una embocada donde lograremos acabarla de un solo golpe-

-El plan fallara- respondi inmediatamente a la chica, mi respuesta hizo que mas de una me mirara con sorpresa inmensa

-A que te refieres Rin?- pregunto Eli

Simplemente negue con el ceño fruncido -Nico, deberias de entenderlo ya que lo viste, lo que ella hace no es un control mental, ella es como el demonio, se roba el alma de las personas, la debora de una manera que es capaz de usar la suya como sustituto, necesitamos una skill mas util que eso-

-Alma?- hablo Dia con un bufido de molestia -Eso no existe, lo que ella usa es un control mental, nadamas que eso

-Que vas a saber Dia?- le dije con cierto tono de molestia -Yo pelee con ella mano a mano, se lo que digo, si queremos tener exito tendremos que encontrar otra manera, el plan principal era lo mas normal, ella lo dijo, su yo con la que peleamos era su verdadera alma, si la eliminamos cabe la posibilidad que podamos acabar con los residuos en las demas personas-

-Pero tienes alguna idea de a que nos tendremos que enfrentar?- Hablo Tsubasa seriamente -Si hablas enserio de ir directamente contra esa cosa, creo que estas loca... experimentaste de primera mano lo que su posesion principal puede hacer, tiene tantas skills que ni siquiera sabemos su catalogo completo, se contuvo con ustedes. Ademas, lo mas peligroso de todo radica en el tiempo, como ella lo dijo tiene muchas personas bajo su control, si nos demoramos en intentar derribarla, seremos acorraladas y se acabo. En resumidas palabras si alargamos esa pelea seria nosotras contra un ejercito, ella dijo que si nos hubiera tomado enserio desde un principio.

-Por eso...- sonrei de una manera algo divertida -Pelearemos de la misma manera que ella Nya-

s.

s.

s.

s.

El tiempo paso rapidamente, las cosas fueron algo apresuradas por no decir mas, ambos grupos se dividieron ademas que algunos de estos se fragmentaron en un par de integrante o algunas pocas mas. Recorrimos toda la ciudad por encima de los tejados de cualquier lugar, evitando a toda costa miradas de la gente o camaras.

Hasta no mucho nos habiamos dado cuenta de que jugabamos en un ajedrez, la jugadora del otro lado era Yui, el tablero era el mundo o por lo menos el mundo que podia ver por medio de las personas que ya habia poseido de una manera incompleta, como sabemos hay tres tipos de posesiones, la numero uno radica en la principal la cual segun sus propias palabras solo habia manifestado la primera vez, cuando se adueño de su cuerpo anfitrion, la mas poderosa segun lo sabemos, la segunda radica en una posesion completa, esta es cuando elimina la consciencia de alguien mas para sustituirla con la suya, cosa que mostro cuando peleamos por primera vez, arrebatandonos a varias de nuestras amigas en el proceso, estas podian ser o muy peligrosas o muy debiles, segun lo que explico el poder de estas se basaba en solo una cosa, su posesion no poseia skills desde un inicio, cada cuerpo tenia que matar a un portador y hacerse con sus poderes, por lo que el numero de soldados que tendria con skills era muy limitado pues no hay tantos portadores para que pueda conseguir una skill para cada una de sus posesiones. la tercera era la que mas nos alarmaba a todas en estos momentos. El estado inactivo por asi decirlo, no sabiamos quienes eran infectados y quien no, pero eran como camaras andantes, ella alojaba su mente en las personas, pero no influia, simplemente veia y escuchaba lo que ellas, esta fase era la que tenian todos antes de pasar a la anterior fase.

Con bastante rapidez de por medio nos movimos de una manera casi perfecta por tejados, callejones o cualquier lugar no concurrido que nos diera la oportunidad de avanzar, Nico y algunas chicas debian de haber llegado a la base hace unos minutos, pero la peli negra se tenia que adaptar de nuevo a esta realidad por lo que la opcion de que nos llevara a todas estaba fuera de cuestion, Hanayo, Ruby, Nozomi y yo nos moviamos rapidamente, aunque la pelimorada iba montada en una pequeña criatura que parecia un tipo de canguro pero claro con varias modificaciones.

-Que tan lejos queda su base?- pregunto Hanayo mientras se aseguraba de que nadie la pudiera ver

-A unos 5 kilometros mas, no deberia ser mucho para ustedes- se quejo nozomi aunque mas que nada parecia una especie de reprimenta hacia la castaña

Por mi parte solo me mantuve en silencio con lo que todas las chicas del lugar seguimos sin parar ni un solo momento

-Me preocupan one-chan y Maru-chan, fueron a nuestra base de aquors... si ella las descubre- Ruby murmuro con evidente miedo en sus ojos aunque bien no la culpo de esto por el simple hecho de que yo tambien estaba aterrada

-Estaran bien, si de algo reconozco a tu hermana- sonrei brindandole confianza -Es que es de las mejores portadoras que existen mientras que Hanamaru sabe defenderse muy bien-

esas palabras contagiaron de seguridad a la pequeña por lo que seguimos corriendo sin demorar un minuto, a los pocos edificios pasados todas entramos a un ultimo callejon donde apenas entramos quite la tapa de una alcantarilla que habia en medio de este

No hace falta decir que mi novia y la pelirroja palidecieron, el sonido del agua sucia estaba a solo unos pasos bajo nosotras ademas que el olor que despedia esta era imposible de ignorar

-Esa...-

-Es la entrada?...-

preguntaron ambas con un gesto de desagrado o mas bien de asco por el olor y la simple idea de meterse ahi

las mire con un gesto algo divertido y nervioso sobre todo -La unica que no tiene vigilancia de por medio si, tendremos que bucear ahi por unos segundos hasta que la corriente nos lleve a el alcantirallo principal Nya- me encogi de hombros -Te sorprenderias los lugares que encuentras cuando sales sin permiso del señor Nishikino... y que digamos queria un Ramen especial el dia que descubri esto-

No esta de mas decir que hubo una pequeña disputa con ambas chicas las cuales estuvieron en un estado de negacion puesn o querian meterse directamente a los alcantirallos pero no duro mucho tiempo pues Nozomi se canso de esperar e invocando una criatura empujo a ambas adentro de la alcantarilla, acto siguiente esta se lanzo al igual por dentro de esta cerrando los ojos con fuerza por lo que yo hice lo mismo

creo que no es de extrañar que la sensacion del agua sucia fuera desagradable, pero a pesar de eso apenas salimos del agua y caimos directamente en el centro del alcantarillado fuimos corriendo a toda prisa por uno de los muchos tuneles hasta que llegamos al que buscaba, unas tuberias mas lejos de donde habiamos caido habia una tapa de alcantarillada la cual con bastante fuerza logre quitar pues como era de esperarse esta estaba asegurada con tornillos de la mejor calidad que podias encontrar. apenas subimos llegamos a lo que seria el sotano de nuestra base, donde trabajaraban todas las tuberias de agua, no habia camaras, no habia nada de que preocuparse

Con mas cuidado fuimos corriendo directamente hacia la sala de control con la esperanza de encontrar a nuestras amigas, evitamos las camaras, usamos el elevador con cuidado de no mostrar nuestro rostro a esta y subimos hasta el quinto piso el cual era el que usabamos como centro de reunion

las puertas se abrieron lentamente mostrandonos el mismo lugar que recordaba hace unos meses pero que habian parecido años

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso- la voz de la peli gris resono apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pues todas nos miraron rapidamente

Normalmente hubiera sonreido, pero algo me alerto, el señor de pelo rojizo estaba en la sala cosa que me hizo sorprenderme -Señor nishikino?!-

este sonrio como si viera a una hija despues de años -Hoshizora! Tojo! Kurosawa... - Miro a la castaña que no era perteneciente aqui -Koizumi?-

-Sabe quien soy?- pregunto mi novia con algo de sorpresa en su rostro pues no esperaba que la reconocieran

el hombre asintio con algo de nerviosismo -En el tiempo que se fueron pude descifrar muchas cosas de Aquors, vi tu historial apenas unas semanas despues de que desaparecieron... la segunda portadora con skill fisico no es asi? miembro de aquors, acusada por asesinato y compañera de toda la vida de Hoshizora-

la castaña asintio con algo de pesadez a la acusacion -P-Pero...-

-Esta de nuestro lado Nya- hable interrumpiendo al hombre con una sonrisa pero la cual paso a ser un gesto serio -Em... Maki-chan, por que esta tu padre aqui?-

-Como que por que?- me pregunto con un gesto un tanto indignado -Es el propietario de todo el lugar

-Si- dijo Nico -Creo que a lo que se refiere es que es peligroso tener a un humano que no sea un portador, esa cosa puede habitar dentro de las personas sin que este lo sepa, Pero... descuida Rin, el padre de Maki no ha salido desde hace años de este lugar, incluso antes de que tu entraras a este lugar, por lo que jamas se a expuesto a que esa cosa lo pueda poseer, creo que estaremos mas que segur...- Nico olfateo un par de veces con un gesto de asco -Por que huelen a mierda?!-

-Culpa de Rin-chan- me culpo de inmediato la pelimorada con un gesto algo irritado

-Y-Yo no queria...- dijo con los ojos llorosos la pequeña pelirroja que tambien despedia un olor como el infierno

esto solo hizo Nico terminara por regañarme un poco por lo que le obligue a hacer a su pequeña primita, pero despues de un rato de discutir el por que lo hice esta se calmo viendo que no habia otra opcion menos peligrosa, con todas las integrantes que teniamos disponibles en la sala empezamos a hablar

-Que ha pasado estas ultimas semanas?- pregunto Honoka interesandose un poco en el tema cosa que no era raro sabiendo el como habia madurado a lo largo del tiempo que estuvimos haya

el hombre asintio con algo de pesadez para luego acercarse a la mesa y con un movimiento de sus manos un sin fin de archivos se desplegaron a lo largo de la sala, literalmente cada articulo flotaba en el aire como si los pudieramos tocar, esta informacion era como una esfera de informacion que estaba sobre nosotras

-Han pasado 7 meses desde que desaparecieron en lo que ahora me dicen fue otra dimesion- el hombre toco un archivo -Hay una nueva unidad de campo desde que ustedes se fueron, estos se han encargado de recuperar portadores, creeria que era dificil de que esto funcionara pero gracias a que Aquors y sus mejores portadores desaparecieron la pelea bajo de nivel por lo que ganamos muchas peleas, recuperamos a demasiados portadores-

-Bien- murmuro la peli morada -Al menos estamos sacando portadores de la mira de esa cosa para que no los persiga

-Si, pero por la cara que tiene- Umi hablo -Eso no fue todo lo que paso o si?-

El hombre nego con algo de nerviosismo para luego tomar otro archivo que flotaba a su derecha y con un gesto con sus manos abrirlo, el archivo eran multiples videos

-Su desaparicion fue un suceso que desencadeno eventos extraños, demasiado extraños en todas las partes del gobierno, en el programa hunters e incluso muchas personas- Esto lo relataba mientras veiamos videos de policias que buscaban en toda la ciudad algo que pudiera conectarse en el como desaparecimos, muchos, pero muchos videos -Fue raro, nosotros evidentemente intentamos nuestra investigacion pero no tuvimos exito, pero lo inusual es que las busquedas duraron meses, eso fue irreal, teniendo en cuenta que solo eran nueve chicas las que habian desaparecido, han desaparecido portadores pero jamas les dieron una importancia tan increible-

-Yui nos buscaba- dijo la castaña mas como un pensamiento en voz alta

Nico rio amargamente -Esa maldita, apenas desaparecimos nos intento buscar de la manera mas desesperada que pudo, queria encontrarnos y no dudo ni un solo momento en mover tierra y mar para lograrlo-

El hombre se vio confundido con el comentario de Nico cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguna de mis compañeras, le relatamos lo que paso, el como es que Tsubasa habia logrado regresar el tiempo, el como escapamos a otra dimesion y el como es que pensabamos lidiar con este problema que si se extendia seria de tamaño global

La atencion del hombre se centro de lleno en el como contrarrestar esto pues el nos creyo de inmediato bajo el argumento de que eso explicaria toda la historia de inicio a fin, esto simplemente me hizo sentir feliz por el como ahora teniamos apoyo, el hombre con el fin de poder tenernos de una manera segura en el lugar, desalojo a todos los empleados no portadores dejando solo residentes en el lugar

Miraba a todas con una sonrisa algo amarga en mi rostro... estabamos planeando como asesinar a la persona que en un momento llego a ser mi amiga y mi hermana.

Entonces cruzo una pequeña idea por mi cabeza, sonrei de una manera un tanto divertida mientras que me daba la vuelta en direccion al ascensor, estos estaban tan sumidos en su conversacion que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaba a un solo paso de mi transporte

-A donde vas?- senti como tomaron mi muñeca, esta era la castaña que me miraba con algo de preocupacion

sonrei amargamente -No... no me gusta el escuchar esto... yui era mi amiga... no quiero escuchar como planeamos... ya sabes-

la castaña sonrio con algo de culpa en su rostro para de inmediato soltar mi muñeca con algo de pesadez -Ve a darte un baño... tu olfato debe estar sufriendo-

-Eso hare-

s.

s.

s.

s.

Estaba de pie en mi inicio, literalmente estaba en mi inicio, el inicio de mi historia

El viento soplaba con intensidad haciendo que mi cabellera naranja se agitara a cada momento pero haciendome sentir nueva, sonrei un poco al recordar todos aquellos momentos, los momentos que pasamos juntas

con algo de pesadez mire el edificio enfrente de mi, este siendo separado de mi por una barricada la cual decia "PELIGRO, ZONA DE CUARENTENA"

Daba un poco de gracia que ese tipo de anuncios estuviera aqui tomando en cuenta que este edificio estaba hecho pedazos, quemado por afuera, con las ventanas rotas, sus alrededores estaban quemados en cenizas dejando con un color oscuro el suelo donde pisaba.

Este era el lugar donde todo empezo hace 3 años y medio, este edificio eran los laboratorios donde se tenia la idea de dar paso a un nuevo futuro que la humanidad nunca hubiera visto, y aunque suene gracioso, lo lograron

Este fue el edificio donde hace 3 años se intento encender un acelerador de particulas, este acelerador era algo revolucionario lo cual termino por ser una catastrofe, creando a los portadores y las skills gracias a su fallo, creandome a mi y a mis amigas

escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas, estos resonaban mas y mas cerca... pero me mantuve tranquila mirando aun a ese edificio el cual nos habia dado esta pesadilla

-No crei que alguna vez quisieras volver aqui- la persona que caminaba detras de mi por fin llego a mi lado, esta con un gesto totalmente tranquilo

Rei un poco de una manera algo burlesca -Si, hay muchas cosas que no crei que haria en esta vida, por ejemplo el hecho de tener poderes, era divertido cuando decia que seria genial si pudiera volar o algo por el estilo, era divertido-

Esta sonrio nostalgicamente -Ya lo creo, recuerdas que yo decia que tendria el poder de la amistad?-

-Como olvidarlo? Fuiste como la protagonista de un manga en esa ocasion Nya- sonrei de una manera autenticamente feliz

la chica solo me miro divertida -Jejeje, eras demasiado inocente, podia decirte que mi poder seria comer demasiado y tu lo hubieras tomado como un super poder genial-

-Si, era divertido, sobre todo despues de un largo dia-

esta me correspondio con un gesto animado -Despues de un helado claramente-

-Jejeje el calor siempre es muy intenso en Akibahara, no es de extrañar que me gustaran las cosas dulces en esos momentos-

-No te puedo culpar, de igual manera a mi me gustaban-

En ese momento el silencio reino por unos segundos los cuales de verdad parecieron milenios pues mi mente no dejaba de intentar reaccionar por el sentido de peligro que sentia en el ambiente

-Estas demasiado relajada, no lo crees Rin-chan?- pregunto la chica

Esto solo me hizo reir un poco entre dientes -En realidad me esfuerzo demasiado en hacerlo, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar por la necesidad de reaccionar- mire a la chica -Pero eso ya lo sabias, no es asi? Yui?-

La albina despues de este dialogo sonrio de una manera autentica, como una niña pequeña, tan inocente y pura que por un momento pense que los recuerdos del otro mundo eran una farsa

justo a mi lado habia una chica albina, esta de rasgos muy bien definidos, ojos carmin, un color de piel casi como la nieve por lo blanca que era, esta vestia unos zapatos negros, un pantalon de cuero y un abrigo color blanco

Ahora que lo pensaba hacia algo de frio pero no lo habia sentido en mi cuerpo hasta que me di cuenta de su vestimenta, mi ropa era un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta color verde claro con un logo de Muse que habia traido de la otra dimension

-Tienes mucha confianza para pararte enfrente de mi, incluso despues de que te haya asesinado- hablo la chica dandome una leve sorpresa pero mantuve un gesto neutral

-Lo recuerdas eh?- pregunte a lo que ella asintio sin mucho sentimiento en ese movimiento

-El tiempo que se fueron pasaron algunas cosas, ahora lo se todo de pies a cabeza, recuerdo esa pelea al pie de la letra- me miro con un gesto aun neutral -Tu tambien la recuerdas no es asi? por eso tu y tus amigas escaparon a otro mundo, fue una gran sorpresa que te dejaras ver en la calle, fue como una invitacion para que te siguiera y aqui estamos-

-Vaya, el tener esta conversacion hace que las cosas sean aun mas faciles de explicar- dije con una leve sonrisa la cual no paso desapercibida para ella -Yui, rindete, las cosas no terminaran bien para ninguno de los bandos si esta guerra empieza, no queremos lastimarte... no quiero lastimarte-

la chica me miro con algo de sorpresa -Serias capaz de perdonarme por asesinarte? de asesinar a tus amigas una por una e intentar asesinar a Hanayo? serias capaz?-

-Para nada- respondi de inmediato -Pero por otra parte aun te considero mi amiga Yui, por eso estoy aqui, quiero hablar contigo- la encare de frente aunque esta media un poco mas que yo, su mirada conecto con la mia haciendo que la tension fuera tan grande que parecia mortal -Necesito que me escuches, escuchame como lo hacias en la secundaria, como confiabas en mi antes, quiero salvarte, puedes ser mejor que esto... en este camino solo ocasionaras dolor a los demas hasta que tu propio ser no sea capaz de soportarlo, quiero que vengas conmigo, podemos controlar tu skill como el de Kayocchin, puedes cambiar el mundo pero de una manera sana-

-Salvarlo? un mundo que se basa en muertes, demigracion, corrupcion y inhumanidad? un mundo como ese no necesita salvacion, necesita destruccion, necesita una mano que lo guie a su final y esa misma mano hara que renasca uno nuevo, que acaso no lo entiendes Rin-chan?- esta me miro con una leve sonrisa -Yo tampoco quiero volver a hacerte daño, eres muy importante para mi, tanto tu como Hanayo-chan... quiero que volvamos a ser amigas, quiero que todo cambie mientras ustedes estan a mi lado-

-Yui- la mire con decepcion

Esta al ver mi gesto simplemente se apresuro a agregar algo mas -Ya se! si aceptan estar a mi lado dejare a los portadores en paz, tus amigas estaran asalvo desde Aquors, A-rise y tu grupo- esta sonrio como si lo que dijera fuera lo mas ingenioso del mundo -Es buena idea, verdad? verdad?

Sonrei de una manera algo amarga y con un gesto casi roto -Bueno... tenia que intentarlo una ultima vez- esto llamo la atencion de Yui -Tenia que intentar recuperarte pero lo que dijeron es cierto... ya no tienes salvacion Yui-

-Rin-chan?...-

-Yui- la mire con un gesto de molestia absoluto -En este momento es cuando por fin cortamos lazos- la chica abrio los ojos con sorpresa por mis palabras -Intente recuperar a mi amiga por una ultima vez, aun despues de todo lo que paso, me negaba a creer que enserio te habias sumido por completo en la oscuridad, pero con esta platica solo me has hecho darme cuenta de que no hay nada que salvar, mi amiga murio ese dia en este mismo lugar, asi que mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, soy una miembro de Muse y nosotras de haremos pedazos!-

No tengo idea de en que momento estaba contra el suelo con la chica sobre mi, esta tenia su mano apretando mi cuello como si me quisiera asfixiar de nuevo mientras que su otra mano estaba vibrando dentro de mi estomago como la primera vez que peleamos

-No te equivoques Rin- entonces fue en ese momento donde su gesto cambio... ese gesto, esos ojos sumidos en la locura y odio... no eran humanos -Te ofreci una oportunidad, siempre te la ofreci, siempre! pero siempre fuiste la mas idiota de las tres, ya lo hice una vez- apreto su agarre en mi cuello -No dudare en hacerlo una segunda vez!-

-Je!- me rei con una sonrisa en mi rostro aunque sentia como el oxigeno me faltaba -Tu no haras tal cosa, no me mataras aqui y ahora- le asegure a la chica

-Eh? por que no?- pregunto divertida

-Por que no me estoy... Defendiendo, no matarias a alguien indefensa COF!- mi voz se veia entrecortada por la falta de aire -No estoy luchando, no pienso hacerlo... no aqui!-

La chica extrañada por mis palabras simplemente aflojo el agarre y saco su mano de mi estomago para luego ponerse de pie con un gesto de molestia total -Rin-chan, estas segura de que no cambiaras tu respuesta? puedes vivir en un mundo como una reina, como la nueva gobernante y creadora de este- con facilidad me puse de pie mientras la veia directamente con una sonrisa, esto hizo palidecer a la chica

-Te sorprende que no este adolorida o que no te mire con miedo?- me burle a lo que ella sonrio

-Al parecer no perdiste el tiempo en estos meses, te hiciste mas fuerte- me halago mientras esta se daba la vuelta con algo de desinteres -No tienes nada que decirme?-

Sonrei una ultima vez -Si, solo una cosa- me di la vuelta con intencion de irme mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Fue un gusto ser tu amiga Yui... la proxima vez que nos veamos, seremos solo enemigas-


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

"Un Dia mas... probablemente el ultimo"

-Con que paso eso?- pregunte con cierto gesto de molestia en mi rostro el cual no pasaba por desapercibido para la chica que estaba frente a mi -Algo mas que deba saber?

Esta se movia incomodamente como si en cierta forma la estuviera reprendiendo y para su mala suerte asi era, era una chica algo inocente pero en ocasiones esto podia llegar a tener un precio bastante alto pues no sabiamos que tanto las acciones que tomaramos en este momento podria afectarnos.

-Em... no... es todo... creo- Ante esta ultima mirada obtuvo una mirada de molestia de mi parte -Quiero decir... si, es todo-

Suspire con algo de molestia mientras negaba repetidamente decepcionada de la chica. -Rin-chan, eso fue peligroso en mas de un sentido, fue temerario de muchas maneras.-

-P-Pero no me paso nada- alego la chica de inmediato intentando encontrar como excusarse de la reprimenta que estaba ganando de mi parte pues no era muy linda al momento de regañarla -Como prueba de ello estoy vivita y coleando- se encogio de hombros intentando restarle importancia.

-Bien, confio en ti, pero Rin-chan eso que hiciste nos afecta- La mire con cierta decepcion -Ahora que Yui sabe que estamos de vuelta en este mundo es probable que nos ataque por sorpresa o mejor dicho, podria hacerlo... Nos pensabas decir algo de tu encuentro con ella? o simplemente me lo cuentas por que te vi adolorida del cuello?-

-Lo lamento Kayocchin- desvio la mirada avergonzada -Pero tenia que hacerlo, ahora que se que ella no es mi amiga puedo hacerlo, puedo asesinarla ahora que se que nada de lo que haga hara que recupere a mi amiga, siento que despues de esto puedo usar todo mi poder sin contenerme, siento que no hay nada que salvar, lo unico que puedo hacer es destruir esta sombra que dejo mi amiga atras- Miro su puño con detenimiento -Usare todos los recursos a mi disposicion para salvar a la chica que ahora mismo solo porta el nombre y recuerdos de mi amiga,Esto como una ultima muestra de amistad-

No pude evitar compadecer a mi pequeña novia al verla de una forma tan... en realidad no sabia ni como describirlo se veia tan triste pero a la vez tan determinada, como una chica pacifica que porta un cuchillo para defenderse de lo que sea necesario. Sus ojos eran mas vivos que antes aunque reflejaban dolor, pero a la vez reflejaba que su pasado habia sido dejado atras hace ya bastante tiempo. Ya no era la niña que yo habia conocido, habia cambiado en tantos aspectos, su rostro habia madurado mas de la cuenta, era hermosa, incluso para tener 19 años ahora mismo tenia un aura mas madura que cualquiera de el lugar, todo lo que habia pasado la habia vuelto asi, pero a la vez, su forma de ser no habia sido afectada, incluso en todos los meses que vivi con ella su sonrisa no dejaba de ser radiante. Habia cambiado tanto pero seguia siendo la chica que amaba, incluso en cierta manera, el como nunca habia caido, era algo que me hacia sentirme mas atraida a ella. Siempre fue el sol de mi vida, una luz que jamas dejo de cubrirme, pero aun cuando eramos niñas sabia que eso estaba mal, yo era su sombra mientras ella era mi luz, me apoyaba, impulsaba y protegia, eso me hacia feliz... pero a la vez me hacia sentirme inutil... El momento en el que me puse de pie frente a ella en ese campo de batalla donde cada una ataco a la otra con todo lo que tenia, En ese momento supe que yo tambien brillaba a su altura, incluso bajo toda esa tristeza de pelear con ella no pude evitar sentirme feliz ya que estaba mano a mano con ella, pude probar que yo tambien podia ser la luz de alguien, pude probar que podia ser como ella.

Tome a la chica por la barbilla y sin previo aviso plante un beso en sus labios de una manera fugaz -Esta bien- sonrei a la chica que solo se habia ruborizado por mi acto -Por esta vez, creo que esta bien-

-P-Por que te gusta besarme de la nada?- pregunto con un leve puchero con el cual no pude evitar reir por la forma tan infantil que se veia -En fin... Cuales son los planes para hoy?-

-Pues... todas dijeron que querian practicar un poco antes de ya sabes, ir a arriesgar nuestras vidas contra una loca- Conteste de una manera algo divertida cosa que solo hizo bufar a la peli naranja -Solo que yo no te habia encontrado en tu habitacion por lo que...-

-Entiendo, entiendo, me buscaste por toda la base- contesto encogiendose de hombros -Sabes? tengo un celular que funciona perfectamente Nya-

-Esta apagado...-

-Bueno, detalles Nya- Me miro con curiosidad -Entonces quien organizo todo? Fue Dia o Nico?-

-No importa- rei debilmente a lo que ella sonrio -Solo vayamos a entrenar con ellas, creo que es lo mejor, solo no te en cuenta no pasarte de la raya- le aconseje a lo que la chica rio un poco

Despues de esos leves dialogos ambas nos dispuscimos a bajar, pero no sin antes un ultimo dialogo -Kayocchin... Yui no nos atacara, ella quiere pelear mano a mano, todo lo que somos contra todo lo que es ella... No te preocupes por eso.- Dicho lo ultimo evite responder para evitar alargar el tema.

Bajamos por el elevador a una gran velocidad para de inmediato cada quien poniendose ropa adecuada (sus trajes de entrenar del cual Rin me presto uno), entramos a el lugar, donde apenas entramos vimos como un escenario como si la madre naturaleza se hubiera vuelto loca, Fuego, rayos, tornados, habia de todo...

-A por la victoria!- Exclamo una peli azul la cual iba montada en una avestruz que probablemente creo

Literalmente habia de todo...

Al parecer nuestra presencia alerto a algunas de las chicas por lo que dejaron de pelear para de inmediato acercarse a nosotras

-Bien ya llego una de nuestras mejores portadoras!- Celebro Dia mientras esta se acercaba a mi pero mirando con cierta burla hacia la otra pelinegra perteneciente a Muse, esta claramente se irrito por su comentario

-Ah si?!- Nico termino por teletransportarse al lado de la peli naranja y recargarse en esta -Nosotras tenemos a Rin, ella es mucho mejor portadora que Hanayo, sin ofender Hanayo, pero Rin barreria el suelo contigo-

-No me ofendo... creo-

-Bien, ahora expliquenme por que rayos estan intentando hacer que tengamos una discusion de pareja Kayocchin y yo- pregunto Rin viendo que ambas intentaban comparar quien de nosotras dos era mejor

-Muse contra Aquors!- hablaron ambas en unisonido haciendo que tanto mi novia como yo pasaramos a tener un gesto algo fastidiado pues era mas que seguro que el par de pelinegras habian organizado este evento como una mas de sus disputas las cuales nunca terminan para nada bien, una vez literalmente Nico casi teletrasporta a Dia a otra dimension y DIa casi le termina por arrancar el brazo

-Para que rayos pelean por eso?- pregunto mi novia con cierta irritacion

-Rin-chan tiene razon, no es razon para pelea...-

-Ademas, Kayocchin siempre perdia en las carreras por lo que en resumen mi skill es mejor Nya- hablo la chica mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo

Tengo que decir que no pude evitar sentir una provocacion de su parte, pero lo bueno es que yo no era alguien tan impulsiva para contradecir a mi novia, de todas maneras ella decia las cosas sin pensar -Empecemos con esto, te voy a ganar Rin-chan- Si bien, es cierto que yo no hacia caso de ese tipo de comentarios, mi skill era un tema completamente distinto

Todas las chicas del lugar se emocionaron para de inmediato adoptar posiciones en cada equipo, Ruby y Hanamaru estaban de parte de Aquors ya que A-Rise se pondria del lado de Muse, el juego era sencillo, teniamos que lograr quitarle al otro bando una venda que cada persona podia acomodar a su gusto en lo largo de su cuerpo, algunas las amarraban a su muñeca, otras a su tobillo, algunas a su cuello y otras la fajaban en su pantalon, en si parecia ser un juego bastante didactico en el cual necesitariamos algo de inteligencia para ganar, claro que de por medio estan nuestras skills las cuales son bases en este juego pero era algo un poco mejor para evitar lastimarnos tanto.

Despues de unos leves dialogos cada equipo termino por asentir con una sonrisa para de inmediato con rapidos movvimientos retroceder de una manera exagerada

-Hanayo, Mari, ustedes vienen conmigo- Ordeno Kanan la cual se veia bastante emocionada -Somos buenas trabajando en equipo-

-A la orden- respondimos ambas de inmediato

Poco tiempo paso antes de que el sonido de la campana resono en el lugar dandonos como aviso que la competencia habia empezado, como si un rayo hubiera sido me movi de una manera abrupta, tan rapida que incluso el sonido del vieno cortado se hizo presente. Me adelante a mi par de compañeras para intentar acabar con algunas de Muse antes de que fueran un problema

Apenas avance unos metros me termine encontrando con la primera pareja la cual al verme termino por alertarse, Una peli azul y una peli gris, Sonoda y Minami, eran dos portadoras fuertes o por lo menos eso sabia, pero nada que no pudiera controlar

Me lance contra ellas a una gran velocidad viendo que cada una de estas tenia la venda amarrada a su muñeca, fue divertido pues crei que con mi poder actual seria capaz de quitarle a cada una sus vendas apenas me lo propusiera, pero el hecho de que un una planta saliera del suelo y me golpeara de una forma violenta me hizo darme cuenta que no seria tan facil

Mi venda estaba en mi tobillo por lo que no tenia que preocuparme de que me la llegaran a quitar. Pero ellas tambien sabian que si me atacaban de frente aun si me inmovilizaban, las probabilidades de que pudieran despojarme de esta eran bajas por lo que analizando la situacion su mejor opcion seria...

-Tenemos que dejarla inconsciente Kotori!- La peli azul cargo su arco de luz con tres flechas las cuales no tenian punta pues eran no letales

-Lo se, Umi-chan!-

Dos chicas con skills evolucionadas, eran un problema demasiado grande incluso para una portadora como yo. La pelea inicio, pero estas chicas intentaron ganarme de una manera bastante ingeniosa, como no me superaban ni en fuerza ni en velocidad, solo quedo una opcion la cual era evitar mis ataques y contratacar.

Las plantas de Kotori se elevaron sobre ambas saliendo de diversas partes del suelo, cada planta tenia un grosor bastante exagerado y una resistencia que era dificil de atravesar, cada golpe que intentaba acertar era detenido por una de estas, incluso si salia del radio de vista de la peligris, era imposible atravesarlo, claro esto haria que no pudiera atacarla, pero ella no podia atacarme, pero claro esta que Umi no se quedaria sin hacer nada, La peli azul usaba multiples flechas de un solo tiro, las cuales salian de ese escudo de plantas haciendose paso entre estas pues se hacian a un lado para dejar salir el contrataque.

Las flechas tenian una velocidad endemoniadamente alta y al no ser letales estas solo ocasionaban un fuerte golpe electrico, ahora imaginense eso pero multiplicado por mil, cada flecha que impactaba contra mi era un golpe extra el cual me lanzaba de un lado a otro

No era una batalla que pudiera ganar de ninguna forma pero por alguna razon sonrei de manera satisfecha -Se han hecho fuerte... las chicas mas debiles de esa ocasion se han vuelto sumamente fuertes...- Susurre con algo de decepcion al verme acorraladas por las que alguna vez fueron las mas debiles de todas

No fue hasta que llegaron una pareja de mi equipo con la cual hace unos segundos estaba que pudimos defendernos, Mari y Kanan atacaron con todo lo que tenian en contra de la pareja de Muse

-Nosotras nos encargamos Hanayo- Susurro la rubia con cierta sonrisa de confianza -En una pelea como esta, sera muy complicado que puedas ganar, incluso si te ayudamos solo terminarias por estorbar, ve y elimina a algunas otras mientras nos encargamos de ellas-

-Bien- Despues de esa afirmacion parti corriendo a donde sea que hubiera ruido en el lugar, este campo de entrenamiento era gigante con una ambientacion parecida a la de un desierto rocoso, pero no por eso significaba que estaba en desventaja, es mas... Veia esto como una gran oportunidad para afinar mas mis sentidos pues si hablamos de sentidos, Rin-chan y Nico-chan me superan con creces.

Segui corriendo viendo una gran cantidad de movimientos a mi alrededor, pero solo buscaba una ocasion para poder robar las vendas de alguans y eliminarlas, pero como era de esperarse, no era la unica que hacia eso

Un disparo llego a mi hombro por la espalda, este no era letal pero si eran balas electricas por lo que se sintio como si este me hubiera atravesado, apenas voltee recibi una patada bastante poderosa la cual me hizo retroceder varios pasos.

-La tecnologia de Anju sirve bastante- Presumio la chica delante de mi a la cual reconoci como Tsubasa, esta tenia el mismo uniforme azul marino que yo, pero a diferencia de mi apariencia, ella estaba armada hasta los dientes, sus manos y pies tenian algun tipo de guantes y botas que aumentaban su fuerza lo suficiente para darme un leve golpe significativo y por otro lado esta sostenia un par de armas en sus manos -Que tal Hanayo? Esto no es personal

Sonrei con algo de timidez al ver que la chica se sentia muy segura de si misma -T-tampoco es personal-

Los dialogos como eran de esperarse rapidamente se convirtieron en una batalla, en cierto punto supe que Tsubasa era una de las portadoras mas fuertes que habia en el mundo, sin embargo jamas lo habia experimentado en carne propia, pero lo que vi supero todas expectativas que tuviera sobre la castaña

La atacaba de una manera constante, rapida, tan rapida que el cuerpo humano no podria ser capaz de reaccionar, incluso un portador con skill fisico la tendria dificil para evitar mis golpes, pero Tsubasa aunque se veia presionada, se veia completamente tranquila, no fue hasta que lance un golpe mas que se hizo a un lado y con un rapido movimiento lanzo una patada hacia mi rostro que dio de lleno en el blanco haciendome retroceder unos cuantos pasos

Luego como si alguna clase de blanco fuera esta me disparo repetidas veces de una manera violenta, bastante violenta, los impactos eran una descarga inmensa la cual mi cuerpo apenas y soportaba. Para cuando la ultima bala impacto en mi cuerpo estaba de rodillas en el suelo pero a la vez sentia algo de diversion de por medio

-C-Como fuiste capaz de esquivar todo...?- susurre con dolor pero el susurro era lo suficiente para que Tsubasa me escuchara

-Salto en el tiempo- contesto cortantemente -Es bastante util aunque demasiado doloroso para mi-

Esta respuesta llamo mi atencion de una manera bastante alarmante pues en ese momento deje de sentir que era un juego para sentir autentica preocupacion -Salto en el tiempo?!- pregunte con un tono evidentemente preocupado -P-pero eso es peligroso, tu misma dijiste que puedes terminar por alterar el orden de una manera incorrecta

-Em.. si, dije eso y en si es cierto- se encogio de hombros -Pero hay una leve ventaja de esta skill tan defectuosa, si salto un segundo hacia el pasado nada en la linea temporal cambiara para mal, si excedo ese segundo y retrocedo un poco mas de un segundo, entonces es cuando deberiamos de preocuparnos, aunque... normalmente cuando salto es por que recibi un golpe tuyo y en esta linea temporal termino por evitarlo... es bastante doloroso aunque mi cuerpo este intacto- Se quejo con cierta mueca de amargura -Ahora si no te molesta tomare tu venda-

Uno diria que podria contratacar a la chica pero esto fue completamente erroneo pues aunque lo intente la castaña termino por simplemente darme de nueva cuenta una paliza y con un rapido movimiento termino por arrebatarme la venda de mi tobillo dejandome fuera de juego.

Al haber perdido no pude evitar suspirar de decepcion lo cual la castaña noto -No te deprimas tanto, eres fuerte Hanayo, pero en uno a uno creo que es casi imposible que pierda a menos que las condiciones no sean favorables para mi.-

-Entonces... tu podria acabar con Yui- Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente -Tu podrias no es asi Tsubasa?-

-No, no podria, las limitaciones de mi cuerpo siguen siendo humanas, aunque pudiera evitar sus golpes por años, no podria terminar por hacerle un daño significativo, ustedes seran las que tendran que acabar con ella. Aunque no lo queramos admitir la mayoria de aqui... Las portadoras de skill fisico son las unicas que tienen una oportunidad contra esa skill unica.- La chica miro decepcionada al suelo -Confiare en ustedes el dia de mañana... mañana sera el dia que la pelea llegara a su fin... por eso te digo esto...- me miro con unos ojos que reflejaban suplica -Tu y Hoshizora deben detener a esa cosa antes de que sea el fin de Muse y Aquors... no... mejor dicho antes de que sea el final de la humanidad... quien sabe cuantas de esas cosas haya ahi afuera, pero tenemos que combatir con todas nuestras fuerzas, dispuestas a tomar el resultado que este a nuestro alcance en el que salgamos ilesas la mayoria de nosotras, les imploro que mañana dejen de lado todos los lazos que tenian con esa cosa para hacer lo que se debe hacer sin dudarlo... se los imploro-

-Lo haremos!- conteste de inmediato sonriendole a la chica -Tanto Rin-chan como yo estamos listas para lo que viene, ambas lo hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusion que no hay manera de salvar a nuestra amiga, por lo que tendremos que hacer lo que sea necesario. Las dos cortaremos nuestros lazos con Yui mañana.-

La chica castaña se vio complacida con la respuesta por lo que esta despues de sonreir un poco termino por seguir su camino pues el juego aun seguia en curso

Al caminar hasta fuera del campo de entrenamiento me encontre con varias chicas las cuales ya estaban fuera del juego, entre ellos termine por ver a la peli naranja la cual hablaba animadamente con You que al parecer habia perdido al igual

"Necesito proteger a todas..."


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50

"Un paso a la vez... Un futuro por definir."

El sonido del aire era casi como un sufrimiento para mi, el sonido de los pasos que rondaban a nuestro alrededor me provocaban escalofrios, el olor que emanaba de cualquier cosa o persona, estaba presente. El crujir del mecanismo de los autos, la gente hablaba con animo mientras que yo los envidiaba por el simple hecho de ignorar lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Mis sentidos estaban volviendome loca, era como cuando sientes que un peligro esta cerca de ti, como cuando sabes que un golpe llegara, pero no sabes de donde y aun menos como. Mi situacion era complicada, demasiada como para poder repararla solo calmandome.

-¿Cuanto tardara Dia?- Hablo una voz a mi lado

-No creo que tarden tanto Umi... El tiempo no creo que sea un problema por el momento, confiemos en ellas y hay que darles un poco de tiempo, era era la idea- Estas palabras vinieron de una rusa la cual en estos momentos recargaba sus armas para de inmediato ponerlas en sus fundas las cuales estaban en su cintura. -Sabemos el plan, ayer lo repasamos por lo menos unas 6 veces, creo que hasta la mas ingenua de nosotras pudo entenderlo a la perfeccion.-

-P-Pero... ¿Y si algo pasa en el camino?- pregunto temerosa la peligris que al igual que el resto - ¿C-como podran lidiar con eso?-

-Creo que estas subestimando por mucho a las chicas de Aquors- Rio un poco la peli morada -Dejen de preocuparse por ellas, creo que tenemos muchos mas problemas aqui, ademas, se llevaron a Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan con ellas, estaran mas que bien si algun imprevisto se presenta-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nozomi- Ahora Maki hablo mientras que al igual guardaba sus armas en su peculiar estuche -Tenemos que prepararnos para nuestra parte, pues que digamos, nuestra parte facilmente es mas dificil que la suya aunque sea mas sencilla, si esa cosa se da cuenta de Aquors, estamos acabadas.-

El ambiente se presentaba tenso, todas se preparaban sin decir ni una sola plabra a menos que de verdad fuera necesaria. Por mi parte, mi cuerpo se mantenia al margen mientras mi mente trabajaba a toda maquina, miraba con frialdad a todas en lugar, no voluntariamente pero lo hacia. El pensar que iriamos a la guerra en solo unas horas, era algo aterrador, no por el hecho de pelear si no mas bien por el simple hecho de que la ultima vez que habiamos ido a la guerra habia perdido todo lo que era importante para mi... No queria experimentar de nuevo ese sentimiento. Pero el hecho de no estar sola a la vez era un sentimiento agradable.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro haciendome sonreir instintivamente, bufe un poco antes de voltear pues no necesitaba hacerlo, aun sin mi olfato o oido, podia diferenciar bien quien era la que estaba tras de mi, pues aunque en un momento de mi vida, ella se alejo...

-Todo estara bien Rin-chan... Yo te protegere y espero que tu hagas lo mismo por mi-

Aunque nos alejamos en cierto momento de nuestras vidas, ahora estabamos aqui de nuevo, Ella estaba a mi lado.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia la persona que estaba tras de mi solo pude notar una calida sonrisa que provenia de una chica de pelo castaño, sus ojos purpuras simplemente me daban esperanza y su sonrisa seguridad. Ella era Hanayo Koizumi, la chica que... Bueno como decirlo, la chica que defendi una vez cuando eramos niñas en preescolar, mi mejor amiga, la persona mas amable que alguna vez habia conocido, pero sobre todo ahora era el amor de mi vida.

Asenti con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras situaba mi mano sobre la suya -¿Vamos arriba?- Sugeri a la castaña la cual asintio con una sonrisa.

Subimos por las escaleras del edificio abandonado en el que nos encontrabamos sin ningun inconveniente, pero en completo silencio, para cuando llegamos a la azotea, abrimos la puerta sin ninguna prisa dejando ver un azul claro el cual era perteneciente al cielo.

-¿Para que querias venir aqu...?-

-Tengo miedo- No permiti que Hanayo terminara de hablar pues simplemente las palabras se deslizaron por mis labios, haciendo que la castaña me viera sorprendida de mi comentario -T-Tengo mucho miedo Kayocchin... No se si podamos vencerla, no creo que lo logremos, ella es tan fuerte y nosotras somos... Nada a comparacion suya- tome mis cabellos con desesperacion -Mi skill me dice que escape, tengo el instinto de un animal, puedo sentir el peligro en mis venas, lo experimento de primera mano. Nunca habia sentido tanto miedo, es impresionante, Pero a la vez es algo de temer... lo unico que me mantiene aqui.- Mire a mi compañera -Eres Tu Kayocchin, eres lo unico que me mantiene aqui, eres la unica razon por la que puedo controlar mis instintos... pero aveces siento que ni mi propia voluntad sera suficiente. No se que hacer-

Esta puso su mano sobre mi cabeza -Podrias calmarte un poco para empezar, luego podrias dejar de decir tonterias, siempre has sido la mas ingenua Rin-chan, no eres buena interpretando que es lo que piensa la gente por lo que puedo decirte con seguridad que no sabes que es lo que he tenido en la mente todo este tiempo.- Esta me sonrio con algo de decepcion -Mi unica mision es cuidarte Rin-chan, quiero a nuestras amigas... pero si tengo que elegir, siempre te pondre por encima de todo lo demas.-

Ante este comentario solo pude sonreir con cierta mueca de nerviosismo -¿Sabes? deberias dejar de declarar muerta a la gente para hacer sentir preciada a alguien.- Sonrei divertida -Pero funciona.-

-Si, ademas, tengo que protegerte de Yui, tengo que cuidar a tu equipo ya que Kanan-san me lo encargo, y mas importante aun, tengo que evitar que te pierdas en ti misma a manos de tu skill... siempre me toca cuidarte la espalda Rin-chan- Dijo con nostalgia -Era como cuando tenia que limpiar tu desastre junto a ti.

-Ya me disculpe por ese malentendido- me encogi de hombros sin ningun remordimiento -Ademas, eres muy inocente, solo pudiste culparme y te hubieras librado de ese problema Nya- conteste

-No seas tonta- Rio dulcemente -Jamas dejaria sola a mi prometida-

Ante este comentario solo sonrei con un leve rubor en mi rostro -No digas esas cosas, aun no me acostumbro- Rei por ultimo antes de mirar con cierto sentimiento de vacio el cielo. -Esto puede ser el final del camino, lo sera para muchas de nosotras...-

-Probablemente lo sea...- Murmuro Hanayo sin afan de darme esperanzas -Pero recuerda Rin-chan, recuerda lo que decias cuando eras un niña- ante este comentario la mire con algo de confusion

-¿Que cosa?-

-Cuando jugabamos en el parque siendo unas niñas, siempre haciendo tonterias... cada vez que jugabamos a que teniamos poderes, tu siempre decias que eras un Heroina... que podias ser la heroina de tus amigos...-

-Eso fue hace años- Sonrei con una crudeza pues sabia que no podria cumplir aquello -Esa niña era inocente, creia que en verdad la vida era facil, que con unas patadas y golpes todo se resolveria de una manera magica... Era muy estupida-

-Pero eras feliz...- Hanayo respondio de inmediato dandome a entender -Se inocente solo por hoy, solo hasta que acabe esta batalla... pelearemos juntas, pero quiero pelear con la chica que emanaba esperanza. No con la pequeña pesimista en la que te has convertido a lo largo de los años, aunque sigues siendo adorable.-

Ante este comentario la mire con molestia -¿Desde cuando eres tan confiada?- suspire mientras ella solo rio -De igual manera, No es como si fueras la que lleva las riendas de la relacion- comente con molestia fingida, mire a la chica la cual simplemente tenia su tipico uniforme, un pantalon tipo militar, una camisa color negra ajustada, sus botas y... pues solo agradecia que no tuviera consigo aquella horrible prenda.

El silencio reino por un momento mientras que un par de rafagas de vientos golpeaban nuestros rostros de una manera casi amable, era un gran dia, donde todo ese silencio que lo caracterizaba se sumiria en caos.

-Nosotras tendremos que retenerla hasta que Aquors termine con su parte del plan... ¿Alguna sugerencia para combatirla?- Comento como ultimo la chica con la intencion de dar fin a esta charla

Alce un dedo con un gesto serio -Solo una, no me dejes morir- Le sonrei con bastante diversion en mi rostro mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con la intencion de volver al piso donde estaban mis compañeras. -Mientras hagas eso, yo no te dejare morir-

Juraria que la castaña sonrio con un sentimiento algo divertido por mi comentario, sin embargo guardo silencio y me siguio sin decir ni una sola palabra de por medio mientras bajabamos las escaleras, pero no sin antes darme a entender que seguiria mi estrategia a la perfeccion.

Al llegar a la habitacion en la que estaban las chicas, el ambiente era menos tenso a comparacion de cuando salimos, las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo mientras que tenian lo que parecia una reunion discutiendo algunos detalles del plan.

Tanto Kayocchin como yo nos acercamos a ver que era lo que se estaba planeando, el mapa que tenian en el suelo era de Akibahara, estas señalaban con suma precision las calles de toda la ciudad, de una manera casi experta.

-Entonces cuando todo comience acabaremos con esta zona- Hablaba Eli con un tono autoritario intentando hacer comprender a todas las presentes el como se trataria -Si logramos concentrar a esa cosas en un solo punto, podremos manejarlas momentaneamente, Somos 4 portadoras de skill evolucionado y tenemos a 3 que aunque no evolucionaron, son sumamente capaces.-

-Sin contar a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan- Se alegro la peligris -Si tenemos a 2 portadoras de skill Fisico, las cosas estaran mucho mas a nuestro favor-

-Ni de broma- Alzo la voz Nico con un tono algo molesto -No podemos hacer que estas dos se involucren en la pelea, ellas estaran ocupadas reteniendo a la mas peligrosas de estas- Nos miro con seriedad -¿Verdad?-

Ante el comentario Hanayo y yo asentimos sin dudarlo ni un solo momento

-Si tenemos la oportunidad, acabaremos con esto antes de que se ponga mas peligrosa la situacion- Comento Hanayo sabiendo que era probable que ella y yo no fueramos lo suficientemente poderosas para acabarla por nosotras mismas -Confiaremos tanto como en A-Rise como en Aquors cuando llegue el momento, pero hasta ese entonces, tenemos que tener en mente que estamos solas-

-Hanayo-chan tiene razon- Admitio Nozomi -Si queremos tener la mas minima oportunidad de sobrevivir, tenemos que ir con todo desde el inicio. No vacilen ante nada, la supervivencia de todas nosotras es la primordial.-

Todas se quedaron en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, todas se sentian nerviosas de cierta manera, por lo que el miedo era normal, sin embargo, cada una de ellas estaban aqui, lo que me hacia solo confirmar mi teoria de que todas estaban dispuestas a hacer lo necesario para ganar esta guerra.

-Si logramos ganar esto- Agrego Maki -Todas podremos volver a como eramos antes de esto, antes de que esta caceria empezara, Esta es la pelea que definira todo lo que hemos hecho, que nos probara que somo capaces de seguir adelante... Hoy nosotras salvaremos a los portadores y humanos. Nuestra raza se dividio en 2 el dia que ese accidente se manifesto, una no sabe de la existencia de la otra, pero no dejaremos que nos conozcan por una de nuestra especie que quiere traer caos. Somos peligrosas eso esta claro, pero ese poder todas las portadoras que hemos conocido lo han intentado usar para el bien de alguien mas en mas de una ocasion. La gente noble recibio este Don aunque en cierto momento tomaran caminos equivocados-

-Incluso esa chica de ahi- Mis labios se movieron sin que yo lo quisiera, pero no pare -Esa chica de ahi fue dotada con una skill, por tener un corazon noble, ella fue poseida por el Don mas poderoso, uno que no pudo controlar y cayo por completo en la locura...- Ante estas palabras todas guardaron silencio dandose cuenta que cualquiera de nosotras podria estar en el lugar de la chica que en unos momentos combatiriamos -Pero es por eso... es por eso que debemos acabar con ella, para que esa persona que esta dentro de ella, no sufra mas, que no sea mas corrompida de lo que ya ha sido, marcaremos un momento en la historia, ya sea de una manera positiva o negativa... pero lo que hagamos hoy, decidira todo lo que viene.- senti como la mano de la persona a mi lado tomaba la mia con firmeza -Aunque estoy feliz- sonrei con cierta molestia por mis palabras -Gracias a todo esto, es que pude conocerlas, a todas y cada una de ustedes, conoci a mi mejor amiga, Nico, A las chicas que serian lo mas cercano a una familia, Nozomi, Eli, Maki y a las que aunque no nos conozcamos de hace mucho tiempo, les confiaria mi vida, Honoka, Kotori y Umi. Hagamos esto.-

Dichas estas ultimas palabras sirvieron como un grito de guerra pues cada una tomo sus cosas y salieron de la habitacion empezando a subir los escalones del lugar. Todas tenian una mirada diferente en su rostro, pero un sentimiento prevalecia en todas, el cual era el "valor",

Por un momento estuve apunto de seguirlas pero alguien me detuvo de golpe tomandome por la muñeca, para cuando mire a la persona que me sostenia me di cuenta de que era una chica de pelo color negro mientras que a su lado estaba la pelirroja, ambas con el mismo uniforme estilo ninja.

-¿Pasa algo?-

La peli negra le hizo una señal a la pelirroja con la cabeza mientras que esta solo fue hacia un rincon de la habitacion de donde saco una bolsa de color verde. Esta se acerco y simplemente la extendio hacia mi.

-Todas van uniformadas con sus trajes...- Maki desvio la mirada con una leve sonrojo -Asi que tu deberias hacer lo mismo-

Tras las palabras de la chica con algo de duda tome la bolsa la cual me extendia y tras tomarla me dedique a ver su contenido, vaya fue mi sorpresa que el simple hecho de mirar el interior me hizo que mi corazon se estrujara. Mire a las chicas con una mirada incredula y paso siguiente tome su contenido para extenderlo frente a mi

Y ahi estaba, una chamarra color naranja mas oscuro que mi cabello con bordes color negro y un cierre del mismo color. La chamarra que mi padre me habia regalado cuando tenia 15 años, hace ya bastante tiempo. Esta habia sido reducida literalmene en su 90% a cenizas hacia ya unos meses quedando completamente inservible, pero la tenia en mis manos en estos momentos.

-¿Como es posible...?- pregunte completamente sorprendida -Estaba en mi habitacion, esta prenda ya no podia ser reparada de ninguna forma.-

-Si bueno, senti algo de culpa al saber que mi prima habia quemado uno de tus recuerdos mas preciados, por lo que le pedi al papa de Maki si podia repararlo... creeme, si no fuera por que le rogue como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso tuve que usar frases como "Maki.chan estara muy triste" para que accediera... en fin, lo hizo con algo de tecnologia costosa, lo cual segun los Nishikinos...-

-Es una perdida de recursos para solo una prenda- se quejo Maki con un gesto irritado -Esa tecnologia podria resamblar un grano de arena pieza por pieza y ustedes la usaron para arreglar una chamarra-

Nico iba a decir algo, pero de inmediato las interrumpi pues simplemente las abrace a ambas con fuerza -¡Muchas gracias!- Estas al principio se sorprendieron pero despues de un tiempo simplemente se resignaron a seguir con el abrazo, este duro poco tiempo pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya las habia soltado. Sin esperar un momento mas me puse esa chamarra que aun siendo completamente reparada, tenia ese toque que la hacia sentir como si la hubiera usado hace unas horas. -¿Que tal se me ve?- pregunte a las chicas mientras alzaba mis brazos con entusiasmo.

-Como siempre- Comento el par con el mismo gesto de seriedad el cual se transformo en una sonrisa casi de inmeadiato.

Al ver que ya todas estabamos preparadas para lo que venia, tanto Maki, Nico y yo subimos las escaleras a una velocidad exagerada considerando que ya era hora de empezar con nuestra mision.

Al llegar a la azotea, todas las chicas ya estaban esperandonos, por lo que sin darles ninguna explicacion simplemente terminamos por unirnos a ellas.

-La chamarra que te regalo tu papa- La reconocio Kayocchin enseguida -Se te sigue viendo igual de bien que siempre-

-Je, gracias- Sonrei para de inmediato poner un gesto serio mirando al cielo -¿Haces los honores?- pregunte a la chica con una sonrisa en mi rostro a lo que ella asintio

-¡Preparense!- Grito Nico mientras que al mismo tiempo Hanayo saltaba a por lo menos lo que serian 50 metros de altura, una altura que superaba ya por mucho a varios edificios, aunque estaba muy lejos, podia verla un poco mas claro que las demas... Esta en el aire dio una media vuelta para de inmeadiato lanzar una patada hacia el cielo, esta fue tan fuerte que una rafaga de viento se hizo presente. El sonido que ocasiono la rafaga de aire fue aterradoramente fuerte, tanto que tuve que cubrir mis oidos, el sonido era tan intenso que facilmente se podria comparar con el de una bomba.

Los gritos en las calles se hicieron presentes, estos eran tan fuertes que en cierto punto podria haber llegado a comparar a la de la patada que habia emitido mi novia hacia ya unos segundos, las alarmas de los edificios se empezaron a activar una tras otra como si fuera alguna especie de cadena. La gente corria como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque bien, era razonable que lo hicieran. Las calles se veian como una especie de trampa para insectos, pues desde la cima parecia que un monton de hormigas se alejaban del lugar en manada.

5 minutos pasaron aproximadamente para que la ciudad quedara completamente en silencio. La gente se habia aterrado tanto, que habian corrido hasta donde sus cuerpos permitieran, dejando esta zona de la ciudad completamente desierta.

-La gente se esta alejando- Comento Nico la cual escuchaba por un auricular los reportes -Parece que el señor Nishikino esta movilizando a un escuadron alrededor del perimetro para alejar a la gente de aqui, Esto nos dara toda la libertad necesaria para pelear sin contenernos ni un poco... ¿Estan listas?-

.s

.s

.s

-Este lugar esta completamente desierto...- comentaba Umi mientras miraba las calles que hace unos minutos estaban completamente llenas de gente -¿Seguras que vendra?-

-En realidad si, completamente- Aseguro Eli mientras esta miraba sin confianza las calles donde estaba de pie -No sabemos de donde pueda llegar, hay que estar alertas.

-Si, creo que no hace falta decirlo, la ultima vez atraveso mi corazon por la espalda- Se quejo Maki dandole cierto odio a el ambiente

Kotori simplemente miraba los edificios con algo de interes -¿Nos mirara de alguno de estos?- penso la peligris -En el pasado esta nos espio tanto a You-chan como a mi mientras peleabamos antes de aparecer...-

-¡¿Un ataque sorpresa?!- se alarmo Honoka de manera inocente -D-deberias cubrirnos... o atacar, ¡o lo que sea!-

-No nos atacara por sorpresa- Hable sin miedo a que alguien escuchara mi opinion -Lo que ella quiere es vencernos mano a mano, quiere mostrarnos que ella es superior, por lo que estoy mas que segura que atacara de frente tarde o temprano.

-Mmm, bueno si Rin-chan lo dice, debe ser cierto- Dijo divertida la peli morada -Pero en si debemos tomar en cuenta que esa chica no juega tan limpio que digamos-

El silencio reino por unos momentos, todas mirabamos a nuestros alrededores, todo estaba desolado, sin ningun rastro de que hubiera alguna persona en las tiendas locales, tal vez habria alguien por ahi pero en un lugar seguro que no corriera peligro, eso me incomodaba un poco, pero a la vez mi skill me decia que efectivamente no habia nadie ademas de nosotras. O por lo menos, por un momento era asi

Dos cosas fueron suficientes para mi... el sonido y el olfato, el escuchar el como una pisada fuera de las nueve presentes, resonaba en el lugar fue algo inquietante... peor aun darme cuenta de que el olor era una historia completamente diferente, Venia del lado contrario, era el aroma de un varon. Estabamos en un cruce de calles que formaba una X, dos de esos lados despertaron mis sentidos, pero entonces un tercer lado capto mi atencion y no fue hasta que el cuarto tambien lo hizo... sea lo que sea que viniera... venia de todas partes.

-¿Ahi viene?- pregunto Nico que desenfundaba su espada al darse cuenta de mi inquietud -El padre de Maki reporto que algo extraño pasa en el perimetro...¿Por donde?

Negue nerviosamente con la cabeza -Algo debe estar mal con mi skill... viene de todos lados...

Este simple comentario fue suficiente para que todas las presentes se formaran en lo que era un circulo viendo hacia todas las direcciones, la respiracion era pesada, el ambiente letal y la incognita, aterradora.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- Murmuro Maki abriendo los ojos como platos, como si fuera lo mas sorprendente que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida, Aunque si bien no la culpaba

Lo que era un paso, se habian convertido decenas... cientos y lo que antes era un solo aroma, ahora era un puñado.

Cuando mis sentidos no eran capaz de comprender lo que pasaba, mis ojos me ayudaron a interpretarlo apenas pudieron visualizarlo.

Una cantidad de gente abrumadora caminaba ordenadamente en direccion hacia nosotras desde las calles que nos rodeaban, las personas llevaban ropa casual, variada, como si hace un momento estuvieran haciendo sus actividades comunes y de la nada se hubieran decidido a hacer una marcha grupal en completo silencio... ese era otro detalle, la gente que caminaba tenia una expresion neutra, como si su rostro hubiera nacido sin la capacidad de expresar una emocion y el sonido que emitian era solo el de sus pisadas, pues nadie emitia ningun sonido extra.

-¿Gente...?- murmuro Umi nerviosa al percatarse de estos detalles -¿Que es lo que esta pasando?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Eli desenfundo su par de armas -Pero no creo que sea nada bueno... preparense-

Ante lo dicho por la rubia todas y cada una de las chicas tomo su posicion, ya fuera con sus armas, o simplemente activando su skill en caso de que nos atacaran pues ya estaban a poco menos de 100 metros de nosotras.

Hanayo, adopto una postura de pelea e Incluso yo entre en alerta, mi ojo izquierdo se encendio con una mirada felina, sabiendo que esto vieras de donde lo vieras no era bueno.

Entonces, solo a 20 metros de nosotras, el sonido ceso... todas y cada una de las personas que marchaban antes se habian quedado completamente inmoviles con la mirada perdida hacia nosotras. el silencio se alzo mientras que nuestra preocupacion crecia por el como se habian detenido, pero eso no hizo que bajaramos la guardia.

-Rin-chan... No bajes la guardia- Susurro Hanayo a mi lado mientras que miraba a todos lados en caso de que se lanzaran al ataque

-¡Disculpa, Disculpa!- Una voz se alzo en el silencio del lugar pero esta mas como un quejido, esta provenia de la calle que observaba, entonces vi a una chica que salia de la multitud como si esta fuera un concierto, esta bufo con molestia e hizo un ceño de irritacion -Cuando ordene, dejenme pasar, ¡Dejenme pasar!- se quejo con un gesto divertido la chica

Una cabellera del color mas blanco que pudieras imaginar, una piel tan palida como la nieve, unos ojos carmines como la sangre y por ultimo...

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Hanayo-chan!- Esta formo un gesto de felicidad en su rostro -¡Hola!

Esa maldita sonrisa...

-Es Yui...- Este comentario alerto a mas de una, pero todas mantuvieron la compostura mirando hacia las personas enfrente de ellas

La albina se acerco unos cuantos pasos pero aun con una distancia exagerada de nosotras -Rin-chan, ¡todavia puedes reconsiderar mi oferta!

-... ¿Que le hiciste a esta gente?- pregunte a la chica que miro a la gente para luego hacer un gesto inocente sacando la lengua -Te pregunte... ¡¿Que les hicistes Yui?!

-Ah eso...- esta me miro con una seriedad en sus ojos que simplemente se podria describir como inhumana -¿Queria que pelearan contra todo lo que tenia no es asi? Pues aqui lo tienen, creeme, me costo muchas horas poder progresar la posecion de muchas de estas personas al nivel maximo...-

Ante este comentario abri los ojos con una incredulidad inmensa

-Posecion...- murmure

-¡¿ESTAS USANDO A ESTA GENTE COMO TUS TITERES?!- Este grito vino de Hanayo a mi lado que habia entendido el mensaje, Yui vigilaba las calles desde el cuerpo de la gente, pero si usaba una posecion mas avanzada, ella era capaz de controlar y eliminar a la persona... pero este numero de personas, eras cientos... ¡facilmente podria ser el 5% de toda la ciudad!

-No seas tan escandalosa Hanayo- dijo mientras se limpiaba el oido el dedo meñique restandole importancia a la castaña -Asi que... ¿Que dicen? ¿aceptan el trato que les ofrezco?-

-Nico...- Murmure con rabia... apretaba mis puños al nivel que incluso sangraban, mi ojos mostraron la intencion asesina que no era normal... incluso el ojo que no era felino desprendio ese deseo -Dime algo bueno por favor...-

La chica peli negra simplemente se quedo Helada al escuchar por el auricular para mirarme con desesperanza -Anju... Anju estudio a varias de estas personas... Su mente... Fue borrada por completo-

-¡¿Que rayos significa eso?!- Pregunto Hanayo alterada

Maki con unos ojos similares a los de Nico, susurro debilmente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi ser explotara por completo al igual que el de las demas chicas -Esta gente... No volvera a la normalidad jamas- Nego con impotencia -M-Mi padre... Ordeno controlar la situacion con cualquier medio... La fuerza letal... esta permitida-

La albina suspiro con decepcion, -supongo que por la expresion de sus rostros, no aceptaran el trato que les ofreci, esa expresion confirma lo que pensaba desde un inicio de ustedes

-¡YUI!-

Entonces la multitud se abalanzo sobre nosotras desde todos los lados posibles, pero ahora nosotras... estabamos furiosas, mas furiosas que nunca.

-Esa expresion que tienen en su rostro... es asesina-

.s

.s

.s

REVIEWS

Ary14: En realidad siempre me ha gustado la idea de que Aquors y Muse no sean del todo amigas, me gusta mas el tipo de relaciones competitivas, que guardan los personajes para mejorar mutuamente, la pelea final ya empezo, espero que cumpla tus expectativas

Sebasam11: Gracias por comentar uwu, lamento haberlo hecho esperar, pero mis estudios no me habian dado tiempo :c

Kazuki-Taichu: Si, que digamos Hanayo ya habia cortado lazos desde un inicio xD, pero si, ella aun es humana, por lo que tendra que armarse de valor para ganar este combate, Muchas gracias por comentar

Hasta la proxima nwn/


End file.
